summer heat
by irshgirl
Summary: School's out for the gleeks but there's romance, summer gleeclub, fun in the sun and more coming theirway.
1. Chapter 1

It was a sweltering 85 degrees in the shade in the cow town that was Lima, Ohio and the perfect weather for the First Annual Glee Club Cook-out to kick off the start of summer.

Since Will Shuester's apartment was much too small to accommodate all 12 of his kids, not to mention their parents, Burt Hummel had gladly volunteered their backyard.

' I'm just saying ,Shue,' said Burt Hummel from the patio where he was setting up the grill,' Mellencamp is everyman's rock. That is classic rock music '

' Not arguing with you, Burt,' chuckled Will,' though Springsteen is pretty close'

' I had such a crush on the Boss ' spoke up Emma Pillsbury, who sat beside him on the picnic table. She looked pretty in a pair of red Capri's and a crisp yellow blouse.

' Didn't we all ' this came from Ruby Jones who was sitting on the other side of the table.

The doorbell rang and Burt stepped into the house to open it, expecting more latecomers.

He hadn't expected to find a woman with kind eyes and a crooked half smile.

'Hello' Burt managed to find his voice, finally.

' Oh, um, hi,' Carole Hudson , dressed casually in a nice pair of Levis and a blue tee shirt, stood on his doorway,' I hope that you're Kurt's dad or else I am going to feel very foolish '

Burt chuckled in amusement as their eyes met and held.' I'm Burt,' he ushered her inside,' and your at the right house?'

'Carole,' she answered,' Carole Hudson'

'Nice to meet you, Carole,' smiled Burt, ' Finn's mom. Am I right ?'

' Got it in one' said Carole,' I am sorry I'm late but I worked over '

' No problem,' answered Burt, leading her through the house,' not everybody's here yet. Come on outside, we're all hanging out on the patio and the kids are playing football'

'Oh, that's nice' murmured Carole as they joined the other parents ,' hi everyone'

She peered into the yard noticing Finn in a huddle with the other boys.

' You haven't missed a thing, Carole,' replied Jay Berry,' except for our praise over Will's extreme patience and devotion to our kids well-being . It cannot be easy'

Carole sat down on a lawn chair as Burt handed her a glass a iced tea .She felt her stomache do flip-flops and murmured her thanks before resuming the conversation.

' I think high school was much easier in the eighties ' commented Carole, earning laughs from the others,' but Will, you have been such a God-send to Finn. I know that my son really looks up to you and that means so much that you listen to him'

'You've done an excellent job raising Finn ' said aan embarrassed Will, looking at Emma. He couldn't tell her that Finn was his favorite when a teacher wasn't suppose to play favorites. Still Finn reminded him of himself at that age.

' thank you,' answered Carole, sincerely,' I try so hard for him'

' Are we expecting anymore parents ?' spoke up Emma, taking in the small group of parents gathered around them on the patio picnic table.

Jay Berry, Rachel's dad, sat on the other side visiting with Ruby Jones, Mercedes mom, while Artie's mother, Catherine Abrams was busy emptying bags of chips into bowls.

Burt was happy to man the grill. ' I think most of them are still at work or already had previous plans,' answered Will,' so I guess we should get this meeting started'

' The kids are all excited about this summer glee program,' spoke up Ruby,' or so I got from Mercedes phone conversations with Kurt, Tina, and company. I defiantly know that Mercedes is siked about it but is it going to be an everyday thing ?'

' yea, I was wondering that myself,' brought up Burt,' Kurt has that football camp next week and I get him at least three days a week helping me at the garage'

' No, no,' spoke up Emma, taking out a list from her straw purse,' only a couple days a week with a few Saturdays. Maybe a occasional Sunday but that depends on the kids'

' It wont interfere with football camp, cheer camp, or the kids jobs,' picked up Will,' I don't want to take up their whole summer with glee. I've heard some of their plans..'

' Artie said no to his camp this year,' chimed in Catherine, conspire tally,' in order to spend his summer with Tina." She sighed,' His first girlfriend '

' they are very sweet together ' commented Emma,' I was just thrilled'

' Tina is the sweetest girl' agreed Catherine,' and dare I think Arthur loves her '

' I believe that Rachel has an itinerary of her and Finn's first summer as a couple' put forth Jay ,knowingly ,of his daughter,' events, outings, and such'

' To which my son will probably change for them' interjected Carole, causing them all to laugh. Finn was more of a spontaneous kind of guy while Rachel was a planner.

They all laughed and turned their gazes outward towards the yard.

Finn, Kurt, Artie, and Matt stood on one side staring down the girls, which consisted of Rachel, Mercedes, Tina, and Brittany. After some practice rounds because Brittany was confused, they had finally agreed to play an actual game.

' Come on, girls,' shouted Finn, taking his position,' it's touch football. Not dodge ball!"

He nodded at Matt' I'm on Rachel

Matt flashed him a cheek.' you said it, man' 

Rachel straightened, hands on her hips of her denim shorts, and candy striped polo, tried to appear put upon.' We are aware of the game, Finn'

He grinned sexily at her.' Sure you do, baby'

' Girl,' yelled Mercedes,' back in your damn position or your sitting this one out'

' its just a game, Mercedes' reminded Rachel but did as she was asked.

'Dude' spoke up Finn, naturally taking the lead,' go'

Matt let the ball go and Tina ran backwards following it then to the utter shock of all of them, Rachel caught it with a delighted giggle.'OOOOOOOOH'

'GO RACHEL!" shouted Tina, waving her hands frantically as the diva began to run,.

' Get your butt in gear, Barbra,' yelled Mercedes, staying on Matt,' run, run, run!"

Rachel skirted around Artie who looked more amused than anything else as Finn's long legs tore up the distance that separated him from his girlfriend. With an exuberant yelp, Finn tackled Rachel to the ground, as the ball slid from her arms and rolled past them.

' Got you!' declared Finn, his arms tight around her waist, legs tangling with hers.

Rachel stared up at him, eyes feigning anger.' Finn, was that really necessary? You know that I have never before played this and even though I understand the basic concept, this was my first time playing the game' stumbled Rachel, losing herself in his handsome face. His palm swept across her cheek , caressing her, and she lost her train of thought.

' do..do you tackle ..the ,um, guys like this?'

' no but don't really want too,' told Finn,' none of them are my girlfriend, Rach'

He lowered his lips to hers, kissing her passionately, fervently, wildly.

Mercedes let out a groan.' You two get any cuter, I am going to gag!'

' You shouldn't do that,' commented Brittany, innocently,' it works better after you've ate a big meal or pigged out on Taco Bell. Not over Rachel and Finn-eew'

Tina, Kurt, and Mercedes stared at the dingy blonde girl.' Britt,' said Tina, under her breath,' there's a lot that's really wrong with what you just said '

' Oh, it's alright, Tina,' perked up the Cheerio,' I don't throw up in the summer'

' You shouldn't be vomiting on purpose, at all' added Kurt, purposely.

' You guys are nice but I didn't mean anything by it' replied Brittany, softly.

Rachel buried her face in the curve of Finn's neck, pressing a soft kiss on the skin below.' I love you, Finn' whispered Rachel, wrapping her arms around his neck.

'Love you too, babe' muttered Finn, for her ears only.

' That's it,' shouted Mercedes,' go make out somewhere that the rest of us aren't present. Come on, Finn, get your big paws off of Rachel and get in the game, '

Finn helped his girlfriend up from the ground.' we're just playing for fun, Mercedes'

'Speak for yourself,' remarked Mercedes,' I need to get back into the game before my brother gets home from college so I can whip his ass'

' Sibling rivalry with Chase, Cedes?' asked Kurt, wondering if he needed more sunscreen. He could never be too careful with his pale complexion and the rays.

' More like baby sister is tired of losing year after year,' admitted the curvaceous girl, as she noticed Finn and Rachel sharing ,little kisses,' aw hell to the no! Will you two cut it out! Touch football doesn't mean touch each other ! Rachel, get your butt over here!'

Ruby watched, amused.' Mercy needs more patience. I wish that girl would find her a boy'

' I'm real sorry, Ruby, that my boy don't swing straight,' said Burt, hoping he didn't sound like a moron,' not that I don't love my boy .I do…oh geesh, Mercedes is a gem. If Kurt dated girls, I would want him to marry your daughter'

' Listen to your sweet talk, Burt Hummel,' laughed Ruby,' I love Kurt just as much but God made them who they are. I reckon they'll date when they find the right ones..'

' I suppose your right ,' admitted Burt,' not sure I'm ready for Kurt dating yet'

' Geesh,' Emma changed the subject,' its really nice watching Rachel be normal. I think that Finn is good for her, Mrs. Hudson'

' Aren't you sweet, Miss. Pillsbury,'agreed Carole as she caught Burt staring at her,' I think that Rachel is very good for Finn" She felt her cheeks color but she smiled rather shyly at him then ducked her head, feeling as if she was a silly schoolgirl again!

'I know that I am happy ,' interjected Will with a chuckle,' not to mention ,relieved that Finn and Rachel are finally together ! It was a long time coming, let me tell you'

'here, here' jay lifted his tea in a sort of casual toast to this announcement.

' So, what's this Booster club thing about ?' questioned Burt, deftly flipping burgers.,'back in the day when I was playing football, we used to have folks write us big checks to help pay for new uniforms and things'

' That's the general idea,' explained Will, taking the floor,' Principal Figgins is extremely tight with our glee club budget until we prove ourselves equal to the sports programs or the Cheerios. If we had our own Boosters we'd have more money to spend on new outfits, props, even field trips. Most importantly, we would have a positive show of support..'

' We thought to become a Glee Booster for a year,' picked up Emma,' a donation, of, oh , maybe fifty dollars would be a good start …'

' Fifty seems reasonable to me,' said Ruby, a down to earth woman,' Justus and I want to show our girl the same type support we showed Chase and kels '

' Glee club is very important, instrumental even to our stars future career,' replied Jay, thoughtfully,' not only is it a building block to her dreams but it has already opened Rachel up to so many new experiences. She has real friends and a boyfriend now' he paused to watch his daughter throw the ball at Tina, who dropped it at her feet.' I think Ted and I would like to start that year at the $100 level'

' that's very generous of you, ,' Will was floored,' thank you so much'

' The arts is underappreciated in this community,' told jay,' as is our daughter '

' being in glee's good for Kurt,' volunteered Burt,' I can handle fifty'

Carole took a sip of her tea, felt Burt's eyes upon her, and knew she was , as embarrassing as it was going to be considering her finances, she had to speak up or else everyone would automatically assume that she was a bad parent to Finn.

' I value what being in glee club does for Finn,' admitted Carole,' he's much more confident now. I would love to be able to help but truthfully, fifty dollars is a lot of money. I could probably manage twenty….'

Burt sent her a kind smile and Carole felt butterflies flutter about in her stomach. Good Lord, she had only just met the man not twenty minutes ago!

' Whatever you can afford would be appreciated,' cut in Emma, graciously,' really, fifty was just a thought. We hope the other parents will want to support the kids as well..'

' Bob and I are in the same boat as Carole ,' this came from Catherine Abrams,' we'd love to help but I'm not sure how much until I consulted the budget. Artie has been looking at new wheelchairs online and they unfortunalty don't come cheap'

'Of course not,' acknowledged Will, understanding the economy was tight,' New Directions just appreciates all of your support'

' You know, Will,' suggested Ruby,' you print up some of those glee booster forms and give me about a dozen or so. I betcha that Justus and I could round up some more -between his patients, our friends at church, the girls in my cooking class, you see'

' ruby,' Will started to get excited at her prompting,' that would be just great'

' Mercedes is our baby,' grinned ruby,' Her Daddy and I have to give her our support'

Back in the middle of the yard, football was forgotten and the kids were just hanging out.

' Like the shorts, Tee' Artie's eyes winked mischievously behind his black frames admiring her form in a pair of cut off jean shorts that were frayed and a black tank top adorned with a red skull and crossbones. Combat boots completed the outfit.

' I wore these during Hairography, Artie' reminded Tina, sliding onto his lap and wrapping her arms around his neck,' not that you've forgotten that'

He grinned cash at her, caught.' You look hot,' confessed Artie,' it's a new look for you'

' It's supposed to be a really hot summer,' explained Tina,' and I'm trying something new. She proceeded to unfasten the top three buttons on his short sleeved green and white polo shirt ,' so shorts. Tell you what, Art, I'll wear shorts all summer long if you promise to wear those tee shirts I got you at Hot Topic'

' You have to wear shorts anyway, girl,' hollered Mercedes,' if I am wearing em, so are you. We agreed not to be threatened by the skinny girls like Britt's size nothing…'

' I wear a one, Mercedes ' answered Brittany, following the conversation.

' Of course you do, Brittany,' sighed Mercedes,' your in on this too, Rachel'

' I hadn't planned on not participating in our pact, Mercedes' says Rachel, honestly.

Finn's brow wrinkled in confusion.' You girls made a pact over shorts?'

Matt put a hand on his shoulder,' It's too weird so don't even ask them, Finn'

' You would never understand the complexities ' brushed off Kurt, who was included in the pact to be more confident in their body during short and bathing suit season.

Tina ignored them and turned back to her boyfriend, who was just as baffled as Finn and Matt. He chose to simply ignore the fact.' You in daisy dukes,' teased Artie,' me in tee shirts of your favorite bands. I think its win win here, Tina'

' I am holding you to that, Artie' Laughing they shared a slow, easy kiss. 

' Good Lord,' swore Mercedes, feeling particularly lonely at the moment,' we're surrounded by lovesick fools on all sides. Seriously if I don't find my own man soon, I am going to turn into one of those bitter man-hating teens on Mtv'

Kurt leaned over and gave her an affectionate hug.' I feel the same way,' confessed a hopeful Kurt,' but we have the whole summer ahead of us , Mer'

' I hope so,' Mercedes allowed her gaze to roam in Matt's direction,' maybe I should give Matt a thought. I mean, the boy is fine and he's never been anything but nice'

'Santana's ex,' Kurt shook his head as he looked at the quiet cornerback,' oh honey, there's no denying he's fine but don't even go there'

' I can handle Santana…' informed Mercedes, disgusted that he didn't think she could.

' But why would you want too?' inquired Kurt as the man in question jogged over to their circle, waving his cell phone in the air,' hey, Mike just sent me a text. He's working until ten tonight so there's no way he'll be able to make it today'

' That's too bad,' commiserated Brittany,' I miss him. Santana had to go visit her grandma and they don't get back until Sunday night from Cleveland '

' Has anyone heard from Puck and Quinn?' asked Artie, rolling him and Tina over to group.

' I have,' spoke up Finn, holding Rachel close in his arms,' doubt they'll show today. Puck has like an emergency pool cleaning to bring in some fast cash for the baby. I kind of got that Quinn isn't ready to bring the baby out yet '

' Well, it's only been 4 weeks ,' said Tina,' Beth is still really little'

' ' I think that we should all show them our support,' volunteered Rachel, having given this situation considerable thought,' it is customary to present the parents with presents for a newborn. Perhaps Noah and Quinn would appreciate some of my blueberry muffins and we might fill a basket with items they could use as well as wipes , lotion, onesies and such necessities for the baby'

' That's a good idea, Rach' smiled Finn, encouraging her .

' We could all help fill the basket,' agreed Tina,' and we should go visit them'

'Sounds like we have a plan,' agreed Kurt' I assume Quinn and Beth are still residing at the Fabray home with her mother ?'

' Uh yeah,' answered Finn,' and Puck's kind of staying there, too'

' Bet her Mom loves that' commented Mercedes, a wry laugh coming from her. 

Burt stepped off of the patio and lifted his voice,' Chow time! Come and eat, kids!'

No one had to tell them twice but as they were filling their plates, Kurt noticed his father laughing with Finn's mother. This was strange. He let it go and forgot about it.

It would seem that the Hummel Glee Club Cookout was a rising success! 


	2. Chapter 2

_**The apartment was unusually quiet as Will removed the last traces of his five year marriage to Terri as he took down their wedding picture from the mantle , replacing it with a framed picture of his kids at Sectionals 2009. **_

_**The divorce had been final for almost two months now , Terri had moved in with her sister Kendra after he had discovered her lies about being pregnant and faking it, and with all of the glee drama, will had been much too busy to reflect on the changes in his own life.**_

_**Which in hindsight might have been wise when Finn had come to him for advice because Will hadn't been in his own right frame of mind to be offering anything useful to the young man. But what was done was done and he couldn't dwell on it.**_

_**Now that school had let out for a summer, the reality that was his life hit him in the gut.**_

_**He was a single man again.**_

_**Will hadn't been single since he'd been 16-there had always been Terri.**_

_**Emma was treading very cautiously with him these days , the kiss before regionals withstanding, as if afraid anything more would hurt her heart. Will was afraid that his own personal identity crisis had scared her away but he refused to be negative.**_

_**The fact was his marriage to Terri had been long gone before she'd even faked the pregnancy and though he'd refused to acknowledge to himself, he had been falling in love with Emma more and more . She was the kindest, most compassionate soul he had ever met and just as beautiful on the outside as on the inside .**_

_**If only he knew what to do with it? Take a page out of his kids book and win her over?**_

_**Much as he loved his glee kids, he didn't think perusing Emma as Finn had Rachel would work with Em and urging her to date other men as Artie had with Tina would probably lump him an ass. No, he would just take it one day at a time with Emma .**_

_**The phone rang jolting Will out of his reverie as he picked it up,' Hello'**_

' _**Will?'**_

' _**Terri,' Will recognized her voice and the slight hesitation in it,' what is it ?'**_

_**Terri clutched the phone to her ear as her sister shoved a glass of wine to her ' Drink'**_

' _**Kendra, no,' protested Terri as her sister took a healthy swig and walked back into the living room,' I'm sorry, Will. You know Kendra..I don't mean to bother you'**_

' _**Is this about your copy of Armageddon?' asked Will,' because I think ken Tanaka borrowed it and hasn't given it back. I'll just buy you another DVD'**_

' _**This isn't about the movie,' said Terri,' this is about one of your glee kids, I think'**_

' _**My glee kids …..' floundered Will, because he knew she was jealous of the teenagers.**_

_**His directing New Directions had been a sore spot in their marriage. She hated it.**_

' _**I think so,' went on Terri, walking on eggshells,' an application came across my desk at Sheets'N' Things recently for a Noah Puckerman. He listed you as a reference, Will' She paused when he never answered,' I thought I recognized the name but I wasn't sure '**_

' _**Puck applied for Sheets'N' Things ,' repeated a disbelieving Will as he sat down on the sofa,' yes, he's one of my students . I cant believe that you would resort to more lies and excuses just to call me, Terri. Did you steal one of my glee info sheets on the kids?'**_

_**Terri recoiled as if she had been slapped at his accusation.' I did no such thing,' lashed out Terri,' According to his application, Noah Puckerman prefers to be called Puck. He runs a pool cleaning business during the summer and only wants to work Wednesdays from 8 to 2. Now how could I possibly make all that garbage up?"**_

_**Will released a breath, feeling like a heel. ' I'm sorry I jumped you,' apologized Will,' that does sound like Puck. I am just surprised is all. What would you like to know?"**_

_**They could be amicable . They were both grown adults here.**_

' _**Is this Puck a criminal? I hate to waste my time on a background check for a juvenile delinquent but I could use more help,' explained Terri with a long suffering sigh,' Howard Bamboo has been asking for his vacation. I am afraid that I will have to give it to him because he has been working for me for a year ..can I trust this kid?"**_

' _**Puck is a little rough on the outside,' replied Will,' the bad boy but its mostly an act. I trust him ' He paused then added,' Quinn just had their baby and I believe that Puck is sincere about taking care of his family. In case you wondered, Puck's the father..'**_

_**A pin could have dropped because at one time, Quinn's baby was going to be theirs.**_

' _**Not …Finn,' spoke Terri, finding her voice,' so, I heard. The baby, Will?'**_

_**Will tensed, slightly.' Yes,' answered Will,' they decided to keep her '**_

' _**Oh,' Terri's voice dropped to a whisper,' she had thought about it , I know '**_

' _**They named her Beth' Why was he continuing to torture them both? **_

_**They couldn't go back, he didn't want to go back, but felt compelled to tell her about the child she had intended to be their own. It still hurt but he reconciled that Quinn and Puck had made the right decision for them and this was ridiculous.**_

' _**Beth,' repeated Terri, sadly,' that's a nice name. Not what I would have chosen but nice'**_

" _**It was Puck that picked out her name,' informed Will, for reasons he couldn't fathom,' uh, I don't want to tell you how to do your job, Terri but reference wise, I would hire him. He's a hard worker and frankly I know he and Quinn need the money…'**_

_**She was cordial.' Thank you. I will keep that in mind until I interview him myself'**_

_**With that, she hung up the phone and downed the wine Kendra had sat out for her.**_

_**Will closed the phone ,ran a hand through his curly brown hair, and closed his eyes.**_

' _**Well, that was awkward ' muttered Will to himself, feeling a bit down and antsy now.**_

_**He scanned his apartment devoid of most of Terri's expensive Pottery Barn trinkets now, Will knew that he had to get out here and clear his head for an hour or so.**_

_**Maybe he'd grab a Coke from McDonalds and hit Target afterwards to shop.**_

_**He fully intended to buy his own DVD's and other things and make his house a home.**_

_**Stuff that said 'Will lives here'**_


	3. Chapter 3

Santana loved her mother but on the first morning of Cheer Camp, she couldn't understand why she was being such a pain in the ass. It was only a little thing that she was asking of her -hemming her skirt, and they had more than enough time as it was.

' Momma,' said Santana, clutching the red skirt in her hands,' leave the fucking eggs alone. I wont eat them anyway so your wasting your time and mine…just stop and take my skirt up another inch. It'll take you like five minutes…'

Maria turned around, waving the plastic spatula at her daughter.'

' Santana Maria Lopez, filthy mouth,' scolded Maria,' you'll show me the proper respect'

Santana winced and knew she'd pushed too far.' Sorry,' apologized Santana, hastily,' I forgot. Please, Mom, you know I cant sew!"

' First,' replied Maria, looking more like she could be a sister rather than mother to her daughter. She was striking in a purple suit and 2 inch matching heels,' you'll eat breakfast, young lady, or you can do chores around the house while I'm at work.'

' Mother,' Santana rolled her eyes,' that threat hasn't worked since I was six'

' You were a good girl when you were six,' smiled Maria, fondly,' second, why does the skirt have to be any shorter? It's short enough Coach Sylvester wants your skirt hemmed an inch above a hoochie ho then by all that is Merciful, she can do it'

' Mom,' implored the Latina,' I'm head Cheerio and I'm already on Sue's hit you hate me? Do you know how hard I have to work to keep this position? Now that Quinn's Had the baby, she might try to get her spot back if I don't work my ass off here'

' Honey, Quinn is your friend' chastened Maria, placing the plate in front of her.' and I don't like hearing you talk that way about her. now I know how hard you work but I don't and I will repeat this as many times as it takes want, you to look like a tramp'

Santana let out an exasperated sigh ,' It's only an inch, Mother. God, you sound like dad'

' On this, your father and I agree,' stated Maria, handing her a glass of juice,' and the answer is still no. if you want it taken up, I would learn how to sew , my darling'

' I don't sew' remarked Santana, remembering how she'd gotten one of the lesser kids on the social pool to make all of your Home Ec projects last term.

' I know,' Maria squeezed her daughters waist,' too small, honey. You had better not be still following that ridiculous diet again -you know how I feel about that'

Santana proceeded to stuff the scrambled eggs in her mouth in an effort to tune out her mothers rant about her eating habits. She just didn't get it! But how could she -she was a perfect size 4 and at 38 and still looking hot. Everyone compared Santana to pretty ,perfect Quinn Fabray and she was always worried about falling flat there - Quinn had been Homecoming Queen last year. A status that Santana elevated to make hers but when she thought of her King- no one guy stood out and that bothered her a bit.

Finn Hudson-Marginally Hot, took his v-card but in love with Rachel Berry. EEW!

That was a definite No.

Puck. There was always Puck but he was less hot now that he was all soft over Quinn.

That weirded her out because she could always hook up with Puck on a given day.

Matt Rutherford. The ex boyfriend and she couldn't believe she was even going there.

That had been the worst break-up ever -he had ended it with her.

Guys didn't break up with Santana Lopez, she played all the did the ending.

Ah shit, Mom was still chattering about something. ' Are you looking forward to summer glee club? That nice left a message on the machine reminding us its next week'

' I guess,' answered Santana ,nonchalantly,' as long as it doesn't cut into my tanning. Britt and I bought pool passes this summer..'

Idly, she wondered how nice she would have to be in order to get Mercedes Jones to hem her Cheerio skirt ? They weren't really friends though they did talk -sometimes, in glee.

Still, the girl did most of their Glee outfits and knew her way around needle and thread.

Worse case scenario, she would be forced to call Kurt Hummel and he hated her.

She would just have to take her chances. Pausing to nod at her mother, Santana typed out a quick text and hoped it wouldn't come back to bite her in the ass.

' Why do you continue to say things like that?' demanded Maria, taking a sip of her coffee as she glanced at the clock hanging on the wanted to spend time with her daughter before she had to go into work-not that Santana was cooperating.

Heaven help her, she never made it easy , that was certain.

' I don't know' answered a bored Santana, watching her cell for familiar texts.

Leave it to her mother to want to bond with her at seven in the morning!

She had been sexting until two in the morning though it left her cold.

Strange. She loved sending sexy texts but maybe it was the guy. Had to be.

' You might want to look at the paper ,' Maria switched subjects, giving up for the morning,' your friends put in an announcement about the birth of their Beth'

' Your kidding ?' questioned Santana, hardly imagining Quinn or Puck doing that.

Curious now, she rifled through the newspaper until she found a small picture in black and white of Beth Madeline Fabray-Puckerman' Quinn Fabray and Noah Puckerman would like to announce the birth of their baby daughter, Beth'

She stared at the pretty baby and sat the paper down.' Quinn actually used his last name'

' He is the father,' murmured Maria,grasping at straws to get closer to her daughter,' I know that you and Puck have dated on and off, honey. Does it bother you that puck has a child with one of your closest friends ?"

It was a loaded question and one Santana had answered right off to Quinn months ago.

' Puck and I never had that kind of relationship,' expressed Santana, honestly,' it was easy for us. Being with Quinn has changed him or something-I don't even find him attractive much anymore'

Maria lifted her only daughters chin, tilting her face up to meet her eyes.' It's called maturity,' responded Maria,' that's a good thing. I don't care for this attitude of yours towards guys-this use them and toss them away isn't how I raised you'

' I'm following in Dad's footsteps ,' quipped Santana,' love them and leave them. isn't that his motto ?"

Maria caught the brief barely there flash of hurt cross Santana's face' He hurt us both'

' I don't want to get into it, Mother,' stressed Santana ,' look I am 16, I'm popular, and I don't need all that messy love crap. My way is way better, trust me'

'I think it would good for you if you fell in love for a change,' informed Maria, kissing her daughters hair despite her scowl,' whatever happened to that nice Matt from glee?'

Santana stiffened,' we broke up ages ago, Mom'

' You were happy with him' recalled Maria, hinting as Brittany pulled in the drive.

' That's Britt,' Santana grabbed her red Cheerio duffel and headed for the door,' bye'

Maria sank down onto the chair, taking a sip of her coffee.'And the mom bats zero'

Santana tossed her bag into the back as she climbed into the passenger seat.' Your late'

' I couldn't find my shoes' admitted Brittany,' my sister hid them under the couch'

' Why would she do that?" asked Santana, trying to shake her bummed mood.

' She loves these shoes' told Brittany, heading towards the school.

'Just drive' ordered Santana, folding her arms across her chest and forcing herself to think of how should could stay on top this year and regain her elevated Cheerio status.

After the Regional's debacle, she knew that Sue wanted to take her out of the running.

That just couldn't happen, she wouldn't allow it.

Meanwhile across town down Dudley Road and in a two story Tudor house, Quinn Fabray smiled lovingly at the three week old Beth as she placed her gently down in the frilly pink bassinet that had belonged to her when she'd been a baby.

' She's finally a sleep' whispered Quinn as Puck came up beside her, placing an arm around her waist and staring down at their beautiful daughter .Now that she was finally here and they had decided to keep her, they couldn't stop looking at her.

' Man, that was fast,' answered Puck,' she only been wailing for three hours '

' She wore herself out' answered Quinn,' thank God' She rested her head against his shoulder and marveled at how right it still felt between them now that they'd both said the words they had refused to speak since oh last September and probably October, too.

' Beth's got a set of lungs on her ' commented Puck,' she gets that from me, I bet'

Quinn curved her lips into a small smile,' Probably. Shouldn't you get going for football camp? It's almost 6:30, Puck'

' I've got time,' dismissed Puck,' Coach Tanaka always tells us 6:30 but he doesn't roll in the first day till almost eight oh clock. ' He flashed her a cocky grin, waggling his eyebrows suggestively at her,' Don't you need to ,you know, pump your breasts?'

Quinn smacked his chest.' Your still not watching, Puck'

'Babe,' Puck feigned hurt,' what if Beth's squawking and you need my help? I got rights as the Dad and all…I mean, you said it was no big deal with the breast feeding'

' I changed my mind' She drew her lips across his leisurely,' you can get her bottle. Your still not go , pleasse. I want to take a shower while she's sleeping…'

" Okay but text me if you need me,' puck gave her a solid kiss,' or if she does something new. Love you'

He leaned down and blew a butterfly kiss at the form of his sleeping daughter.

' Daddy loves you, Beth'

Quinn felt her eyes water at his admission. This was the guy that she was in love with-the sexy, bad-ass that really was a good guy ,deep down. That was Noah Puckerman.

' I love you, too' breathed Quinn, leaning in for one more hot kiss then sending him downstairs. She pushed her blonde hair out of her eyes and headed to her bathroom.

Puck walked downstairs, looking around for Quinn's mom, Judy, and found her puttering around the house in a pair of trim navy pants and a butter yellow blouse ,pouring herself a cup of coffee and perusing the checkbook. It was easy to see where Quinn got her good looks from because Judy was a world class MILF. He put that thought out of his mind( Quinn would murder him if she caught him checking out her mom) .' Judy'

Judy pressed a hand to her heart,startled.' Noah, you frightened me'

' Sorry ,' Puck handed her a wad of crumpled money,' I wondered if you could do a favor for me ?"

Judy looked at the cash with trepidation.' If I can,' answered Judy, resting her arms across the table,' you could start by explaining what all this money is for, Puck?"

' It's about one hundred dollars,' explained Puck,' from cleaning that pool last week in Carmel. Could you mail it to the hospital for me? It's for Beth, I mean, to help pay on her . I know its not much but I kept some for gas money, diapers, and Quinn.'

' This is very sweet,' expressed Judy,' but we have insurance that will pay some on Beth'

She sat the money on the table,' As will the Medicaid that Quinn told me the baby is on-this isn't really necessary'

' I know all of that, Judy,' stated Puck, uncomfortable,' but I'm no deadbeat'

Judy couldn't help but smile warmly at the young man.' I have never thought such a thing, Puck,' assured Judy,' you've been just what Quinnny needs after the baby. Though I think it would be better for you to move into the guest room'

' Right,' said Puck, shoving his hands in the front of his jeans,' look I appreciate you being cool with me staying here and everything'

' My daughter and yours needs you,' said Judy with a slight twist of her lips,' and as long as you don't make it a habit of sleeping in Quinn's bed, I don't have a problem at all'

' Cool,' managed Puck, ' thanks'

'Your welcome,' answered back Judy,' and I will get this into the mail for you'

With a nod of thanks, Puck left the house for his car and the school.

Meanwhile on the end field of McKinley High School's football field, Rachel and Finn walked hand and hand, content just to be in each others company. It was early and the couple had already shared breakfast together at McDonalds as Finn was introducing his girlfriend to fast food. Though she had only an orange juice and a parfait compared to Finn's Big Breakfast with a side of extra hash browns which he'd shared with her, the morning was off to a really great start.

' Are you positive that you don't mind my watching your practice? I wouldn't want to interfere with your concentration and I could easily take a morning ballet class to improve my technique until your finished,' inquired Rachel, determined to be an understanding girlfriend,' I think its important to our relationship that we both continue with our own separate interests. Granted, we share glee but I think that's good for us'

Finn ran his hands down her arms, gently and drew his lips across hers in a heated kiss.

' It'll be awesome to have you in the stands, Rach" Finn took her lips on a dizzying kiss that left them both breathless and wanting more,' to be able to look up and see you'

A soft look came into her eyes as Rachel stared into his handsome face.' You know that I wholeheartedly support your dedication to sports, Finn,' murmured Rachel,' I know how hard you work be it football or basketball'

' I know,' replied Finn, feeling strong and confident. Her confidence and belief in him made him feel like the strongest man alive,' and I love you for it but I don't expect you to come everyday. I don't want you to waste all your time watching us run suicides or whatever new drill Coach has watched on Friday Night Lights. Coach Tanaka is usually in a pretty bad mood by Wednesday and you don't need to be around that'

' If your sure,' says Rachel, pleasantly,' I'll sign up for those extra morning dance classes'

He pressed his forehead against hers to gaze lovingly into those wide brown eyes.' Babe, your not going to spend all of our summer working .Are you?'

' No,' Rachel whispered against his lips,' not when its our first summer together, Finn'

'Is making out all you two ever do?' joked Mike Chang as he and Matt Rutherford joined the couple on the field. It was starting to near practice time and the rest of the team was slowly starting to lumber in with their coffee and donuts in tow.

' Do you blame me?' asked Finn, causing Rachel to blush.

He loved how he could make the sometimes bossy ,yet confident Rachel Berry blush.

' Not with all the crap you two have been through,' commented Matt,' hell, no'

Rachel hugged Finn's side.' Hi Mike, Matt. Its good to see you this morning '

' You our cheering section, Rachel ?' asked Matt, casually as he scanned across the field where the Cheerios were bending and stretching. Santana hadn't arrived yet , it looked like and he could have kicked himself for even thinking about her …again.

' I am here for Finn, of course,' explained Rachel,' but naturally I fully intend to cheer and encourage all of my friends. Which I suppose that would include the two of you, Noah, and I suppose Kurt as well…'

' Like I want you calling my name, Berry ' remarked Puck, joining them.

'Good morning, Noah,' says a chipper Rachel with a small smile.

' There's nothing good about being here this early,' commented Puck ,glibly,' Why did you have to bring her here, Hudson?'

' She's my girlfriend,' Finn defended,' so yea, I want her here'

Puck rolled his eyes and high-fived Mike and Matt.' Your still easy to get, dude'

Finn shot him a dirty look,' Don't start, man'

' Hello boys' greeted Kurt, sailing across the field to join them as if it was a runway,'Rachel'

'Dude,' Matt gaped at the sopranos choice of outfit this morning,'what're wearing?'

'My new workout clothes' explained the soprano diva himself of his attire. He had never been to a sports camp before and it had taken him hours to come up with a stylish yet functional outfit. He wore a pair of red yoga pants made out of material to keep the sweat off of his body, a gray McKinley High football tee shirt bearing his own number as the kicker, only knotted at the waist , and to complete the look, a red headband -the subtle nod to the 80's and practical as well. 'You like? I think I look very chic'

' You look like an 80's chic flick' this came from Mike.

' thank you' said Kurt, 'I was going for a cross between Flashdance and Footloose'

' This isn't going to be pretty, Hummel,' said Puck,' you know ?'

Kurt turned to Finn and Rachel for support.' Care to weigh in, Finn?"

'Sorry, Kurt,' shrugged Finn, not unkindly,' they sort of have a point'

' I don't care what those homophobic Neanderthals think' said Kurt, brushing his bangs aside,' I know I look fabulous. ' He slid his eyes to Brittany and Santana' Ladies'

' Oh hi Kurt,' said Brittany, breezily,' I like those pants. I have them in bright blue'

She hugged him ( the girl could be mean when she wanted but she was a hugger)then moved to give Mike a brief hug on her way to the Cheerio side of the field.

' hey' acknowledged Santana, nodding at her fellow glee clubbers.

She sent Puck a seductive look par was natural and found her eyes sliding towards Mike.

He gave her a questioning smile and went back to ignoring her.

They had gotten past the hate somehow during Regionals and now it felt weird.

Weird and different between the exes.

'Santana' spoke up Matt, trailing his gaze to admire her form in the short white shorts, a red Cheerios tank, and white tennis shoes. She had yet to pull her dark black hair into a high ponytail and it made her look softer than usual. She was still hot.

' I need to warm up before Sue notices I'm not ' Santana grabbed Brittany's hand and they ran to the other side of the field where Sue Sylvester commandeered it.

' This is a pre-warm up before we really warm up. Now I want to see a back flip double handspring back tuck ,' shouted out Sue in her ever present megaphone,' you think this is hard? I once had to jump off a cliff in Bolivia with my sister on my back with the police and the cartel firing M-16's at my head. That was hard. Now back to work!"

While Cheerio Camp got underway, Coach Ken Tanaka finally made his appearance on the field ,and Rachel found a spot on the bleachers as the man launched into his usual and less than inspiring pep talk about being a team and playing with purpose.

They had all heard it before though the quotes from Friday Night Lights were new and they were Titans. Not Lions or Panthers . But they all figured Coach was desperate for wins and most of them weren't paying all that much attention to him as it was.

Puck pulled out his cell and discovered a new picture of Beth sleeping . He grinned like a fool as he saved it into his pictures. He'd have to show the guys later.

' Puckerman,' Amizio elbowed him,' You planning on dumping Pregnant Barbie now that she dropped the kid? Gonna let the Puckasarus back out on the babes…'

Anger pulsed in Puck's vein at the insults and he put himself in the hulking jock's face.

'You keep your fucking mouth shut about my family, Amizio'

Amizio drew back, narrowing his eyes.' Your ….family?' His laughter was cruel to Puck's ears" You knocked up Chastity Belt when Hudson couldn't get it done and now you're a family with Quinn Fabray? Dude, you've done gone homo finally'

' I can still kick your ass, Amizio' said Puck, in his most menacing tone .

Much to Puck's surprise, Kurt had heard the exchange and felt it was much too early in the morning for any sort of bloodshed. Though he and his former nemesis were hardly the best of friends, they were friends of a sort because of glee club.

' I can assure you that Puck is still the virile stud the ladies of this school adore,' spoke up Kurt by way of a defense,' though Quinn has tamed him of his rougher edges. I am sure the female population will be after his body now that he's embraced fatherhood'

Amizio blanched as if Kurt had touched him.' Get away from me, Fag'

When Kurt failed to respond to the insult, Amizio moved to the other end of the line as Ken droned on about practicing at midnight and laying out nails on the enemies field.

The man needed to stop watching sports shows because it never helped the team.

' What the hell was that ?' demanded puck, trying to glare at Kurt.

'My defense of your family,' answered Kurt,' though I honestly doubt that it will sink into Amizio's pea-sized brain long enough for him to comprehend it but it saved us from early morning violence. Besides as Auntie Kurt, I felt it was my sworn duty to Beth that I keep her father from beating morons up '

'Whatever,' Puck just accepted it,' thanks ." He opened his phone' You wanna see Her?'

He handed his cell to Kurt who smiled at the picture of the newborn.' She's a beauty'

The proud father beamed,' Looks just like Quinn, I think. Except that she was screaming her little head off at like two in the morning..still..I figure she gets that from me'

' Wouldn't doubt it for a minute ' smiled Kurt, amiably.

It was nice for a change not to be quarreling with Puck or the pre-dumpster toss of the past.

Who knows perhaps the love of Quinn Fabray and a tiny baby girl could change the proud bad-asses ways ? He could always hope.

Farther down the line, Finn and Mike had been unfortunate enough to wind up in the same proximity that was the terror of McKinley High Dave Karofsky, who had spotted Rachel in the stands right on. Coach Tanaka was now quoting Coach Tailors inspirational speech so it provided the bully the chance to approach Finn.

' My boys had told me you were still doing Berry, Hudson,' leered the jock,' I figured you'd dump her for the summer for Fabray. You decided to make her your whore instead?"

Finn felt the anger bubble within him anytime his girlfriend was dissed and this wasn't any different. He tensed, feeling his hands clench , and refused to give into his urge to beat Karofsky up again-it was getting old. Couldn't all the hockey players just accept that he was with Rachel and let them be ? God, summer had just barely even started.

' Don't start,' warned Finn,his tone husky,' Rachel's my girlfriend"

' Your girlfriend ?' repeated the head bully with a cruel chuckle,' You really have become a little pussy since you became the male lead of Homo-Explosion. Thought you were back on the right track since you screwed Santana '

Finn moved lightening fast and got in his face, his jaw ticking with real hate.' You listen here, Karafsky,' threatened Finn,' listen good because I don't want to have to repeat myself. I don't give a fuck if you want to give me hell during camp but Rachel is off limits. I don't want your fucking face to even look at my girlfriend, don't speak to her, don't call her degrading names and objectify her. I will kill you'

He laughed,' I'm still not afraid of you, Hudson. Berry must be one hell of a lay if your trying to be her fucking hero or something …'

' I warned you,' Finn 's arm was suddenly across the thick neck of the jock, tightly,' Rachel is mine. Your disrespecting my girl and me . I wont put up with it not now or ever'

"Hudson! Karosfsky!" Ken's voice bellowed and Finn backed away,' stop it! Whatever the hell your doing, shut it now! I don't want your personal lives on my damn field .If its more of that glee versus football crap, its stopping right this moment or I'll be the one reinstating Shuester's dancing in between suicides at camp this it?'

Finn stepped back and nodded. " Sorry, Coach,' apologized Finn, sincerely,' he insulted my girlfriend .I had to defend her but we'll keep it off the field'

" You do that, Hudson' said Ken, feeling very Zen in a Texas in Ohio sort of way,' Dave, worry about your own sorry love life and leave Finn's alone. I want all of us to focus on working together as a teams we'll be prepared to win once school starts.

After all,clear eyes and full hearts cant lose'

On the bleachers, Rachel perched on the edge of her seat and wished she had better hearing ,as she worried over Finn coming to blows with Karofsky again.

Would the name calling and the cruelty ever end ? They just couldn't seem to escape the insults of bullies and it was so unfair to Finn. His reputation was bound to bottom out now that they were together though he swore time and again, he only cared about what she thought. She thought Finn had matured so much these last 2 months .

Finn caught her eye and lifted his hand in a blew him a kiss .

'That is my girlfriend ' Finn told Mike , who looked at him strangely.

An hour later, Coach Tanaka and Coach Sylvester had called a short break, allowing their respective Cheerios and Football players a respite to either stretch, hit the bathroom, get some water, or whatever before that whistle blew again.

Brittany stretched her legs, most impressively, already regretting the sausage biscuit and frappe that she'd had this morning. The weigh in wouldn't be good, she was afraid.

Across the field, Mike took a swig of water , staring at his girlfriend with something that one might call confusion. Something was going on with Britt but he didn't know why.

'You piss Brittany off ?' asked Matt, wiping his face off with a towel.

Usually Brittany liked to spend her breaks with minutes was still ten minutes.

Mike shook his head.' She came over to my house at mom's insistence last night,' explained Mike,' it was cool. Seriously, we made out on the porch after..'

'So, why is she way over there?' asked Matt, admiring Santana's form as she bent .

She was still the most exciting girl he knew even if he hated her half the time.

' The hell if I know…' trailed Mike, quietly as he jogged over to get another water.

Puck took the time to text Quinn when Santana sidled up beside him.

' The little woman harping on you?' asked Santana, near his ear.

'Hey San,' Puck lifted his dark brows at her,' naw, nothing like that. Beth's been fussy like since last week …Quinn and I are sort of trying to figure out some sort of schedule with her. "

Santana folded her arms across her chest, tapping her red manicured nail against his arm.

'It is all kinds of fucked up that you're a dad now,' brought up Santana, feeling agitated,' not to mention your actually playing house with Quinn. It's strange'

'It is weird,' agreed Puck,' but whats even more fucked up is that its working with me and Quinn. Don't ask me how the hell that figures but it just does. Quinn and Beth are my family now, San'

Your not going to buy a damn station wagon .Are you?' quipped Santana in disgust.

'Shit,no,' scoffed Puck,' look I never thought I'd do the love bullshit. Finn was always the sensitive one woman dude, not me but it turns out, its not like I figured it'd be. You know all the chic sap with hearts and crap but that's not me and Quinn'

When his friend didn't speak, Puck continued,' Not like me and Quinn are gonna go out and tie the knot tomorrow or anything. We're just together '

Santana bit her bottom lip,not feeling like herself. 'being easy,' started the pretty Latina,' keeping my reputation is hard, sometimes, you know' He nodded because they had always been the same.' guys just want to screw me. They don't want me, want to know me, really'

She glanced over towards the bleachers where Finn held Rachel in his arm, exchanging kiss after kiss. Love and happiness just radiated from the couple and enough energy and heat to light the whole damn field from one end to the other.

' their pretty sickening to watch,' remarked Puck, following her gaze,' its like a load of bricks fell on top of them both their so gone over each other. They work'

' I suppose so….' trailed Santana, ' I miss Matt….sometimes'

Her eyes wandered to where Matt was flirting with Shalene Sholder, flashing his pearly white teeth at her. The girl was a fucking freshman, for Gods sake!

'You could make nice with Matt, you know,' brought up Puck, not for the first time,' I don't think he still hates your friggin guts as much since Regionals'

'Me screwing Sonny really fucked with Matt's mind,' confided Santana, because she and Puck were friends,' I mean, that's why he broke up with me'

'it was stupid,' Puck told her as he scrolled on his cell,' like me being an ass to Quinn about you. Oh look, Beth's wearing the onsie thing that I got her'

Despite herself and the absurdity of it all, Santana found herself smiling at the picture of baby Beth in a pale yellow onesie with lace around the collar and feet.

' She's pretty,' allowed Santana,' for a baby' She wasn't the type of girl that cried at the drop of a hat( Tina Cohen-Chang held that record) and she didn't get emotional(Rachel Berry was that) but seeing her friend being all soft and proud was her undoing.

' hell, you gone blind, San,' retorted Puck,' my kids gorgeous'

' You've lost it' remarked Santana, blithely,' and I must be losing mine too'

Sue blasted the whistle then picked up her trusty megaphone. Time for terror.

' Your eight minutes are over, you babies,' shouted Sue ,her voice dripping with disdain,' that was five more than you deserved but I don't want to be fined again .Hurry it up.I move faster with my Nana strapped on my back between the ticking time bomb the Nazi's put on her to get to my parents as we were being chased through the jungles of Bolivia by Nazi hunting terrorists '

Santana closed her eyes and ran back over. It was going to be a long practice.


	4. Chapter 4

Hot Topic at the mall didn't generally open until ten in the a.m. but for Tina's first day at work, she was busy puttering around her favorite store and all of its familiar accruements from the retro rock tee shirts on the wall or the outlandish stocking caps and messenger bags on the back wall, that she felt right at home in. As far as summer jobs went, Tina still couldn't believe how awesome the manager had been when he had hired her .He was even fine with rearranging the schedule for her glee club days. It was perfect.

Even if she found herself knee deep in new merchandise for the Twillight saga of which Tina wasn't even a fan of. Her mother, ever the traditionalist Asian, refused to let her watch the movies which was just fine with her. Sparkly vampires sucked.

Tina was old school vampire , like Dracula.

However she wasn't ignorant on the subject( she learned quite a bit from listening to Kurt and Rachel's weird discussion about the books) and figured the knowledge might help her make some sales. After all besides minimum wage, Tina did get commission on sales.

She couldn't wait to get her first paycheck and hoped that she didn't spend it all in the store-there was a pair of sexy red /white striped leggings that were calling her name.

Not to mention the flirty, fun skirt that was like schoolgirl punk and so her.

She glanced at the clock on the wall and realized she had a crowd outside the door- it appeared to be McKinley High School's own Twi crowd-which she promptly let it and moved out of the way nearly missing being run over by the only girl wrestler in Lima.

' OOOOh,' squealed Bertha , immediately rushing to the section of tee shirts Tina had just finished folding,' they have the new Team Edward! I was afraid that I would have to buy them online" She turned to face Tina,' Hey Cohen-Chang, do you have all of the new Edward shirts in size two-X?"

" Just the Edward ?' Tina tried to recall what she had organized,' I'll check in back"

' I'm not totally against Edward and Bella,' answered the inept wrestler, grabbing the Cullen engagement ring as well as the throw,' just whatever you have in my size'

A smile lit Tina's face as she figured the totals in her head' Be right back'

Much to her relief, Tina had three shirts and a hoodie and a hefty first sale that had her dancing down the narrow aisles offering assistance to customers and loving it.

She couldn't wait to tell Artie.

Tina didn't have to wait long because around eleven , her boyfriend rolled in with Kurt and Mercedes eager to visit with their friend.

"Hey guys ' greeted an energetic Tina, pleased to see all three of them.

"There's the working girl,' teased Kurt,' I don't know if there is anything in here I could even wear even with your employee discount'

' Our ties came from the clearance rack here, Kurt ' reminded Artie,' and I like their belts' His mouth lifted into a cute smile, his dimples winking,' Hey Tee '

"Hey' Tina reached down for a kiss , pecking his lips .He didn't kiss her back.

'Art? Is something the matter ?' questioned Tina, worry edging into her tone.

' Of course not,' explained Artie, logically,' but this is your first day at work. This is also your place of work and I don't want to get you fired for being PDA with me '

Since when? Tina wanted to say but didn't -Artie had loosened up since they had first started dating and he still had some hang-ups but affection hadn't been one of them.

'it's a kiss,' muttered Tina, feeling a tiny twinge of hurt,' we kiss at school or the hall'

' That's different ' replied Artie, squeezing her wrist,' I'll make up for it later'

' You'd better' remarked Tina , knowing full well her friends were listening in.

' I will ' swore Artie, examining a new belt with a silver skull buckle,' I like this'

Tina smirked,' I knew that you would'

'Oh my God!' Kurt let out a disgusted sigh as he examined a display of brightly colored mesh tops that looked like they'd dropped in from 1981,' Tina, how can you work here? This is a literal fashion disaster of epic proportions !"

Tina stuck her tongue out at the fashinista ' Shut up, Kurt ! I love it'

' If you wear the black Voltare eye shadow this summer, I will kill you myself' told Kurt

Mercedes elbowed her best boy.' Stop giving Tina hell,' ordered Mercedes, good-naturally,' and look-ee what I found out?' She held up a new pair of large gold hoops.

' Girl, your keeping things from me? Why didn't you put these back for me?'

' You beat me to it' commented Tina, knowing full well her friend owned as many hoop earrings as she did shoes. Well, maybe not, because Mercedes loved shoes.

' I have to have these ' Mercedes plucked down the earrings on the counter.

Tina moved behind the counter and the cash register.' oooh, good,' said Tina,' I get to use my discount on your earrings , Mercedes'

' I love you, Tina' gushed Mercedes as she watched Tina carefully ring it up.

Nothing like getting a hot pair of hoops for five bucks and change.

As the boyfriend, Artie supported his girlfriend and bought the belt.

Kurt shook his head and didn't find anything to his liking; shiny ties ,excluding.

' Sorry but I refuse to sacrifice my keen fashion sense to help you, Tina,' replied Kurt,' but how about I buy you lunch to celebrate your job here ?'

' That would be really nice of you, Kurt ' smiled Tina, surprised by the offer,' my lunch break is kind of late today. It's a two but it'll change later on…'

' So food court at two' declared Mercedes,' I hear the Wok calling my name'

" Sounds good to me' grinned Artie,' we'll let you get back to work, Tee'

Tina shouted goodbye to her friends and resumed straightening messenger bags.

Once outside the shop, Kurt called Mercedes out on her choice of cheap eats.

' I was thinking we could get a pizza to share ,' said Kurt,' hold the cheese and grease .it has less calories than the fried rice and sweet and sour pork or maybe you and I could get a snack first. Tina and Artie could split the pizza and we could get salads'

' Kurt,' Mercedes fixed him with a stern look,' its summer vacation. I want fried rice'

' Cedes, I thought we agreed we were both trying to lose the pesky five pounds ' starts Kurt, making a nod at his own hips then her ample ones.

His best friend only glared at him,' Once Summer Glee club starts, Kurt. Next week'

' You two are dieting together?' asked Artie, moving his head from one way to the other.

' Yes' answered Kurt,' I know we'll get a snack to tide us over. We could get a pretzel, hold the butter and salt, and share a large lemonade'

' I want all of that on my pretzel' offered up Artie, sensing a fight in the making.

' So do I , Artie,' Mercedes fisted her hands on her hips,' I wont starve myself , Kurt '

The soprano recoiled as if he'd been slapped.' I never said such a thing but we're dieting'

Her hands flew straight to her hips,' A pretzel and salad diet ?'

Just then a strikingly handsome young man with a husky complexion, medium brown hair, and green eyes blew past them, pausing as he happened upon the scene before him.

' Whoa there, fella,' the stranger said,' your girls got curves in all the right places. I'd can it with the diet crap before Pretty woman decides to deck your scrawny ass'

Kurt's jaw dropped,' I beg your pardon?'

"Pretty Woman' repeated a stunned Mercedes, turning to check out the hottie., still unable to respond to the obvious compliment aimed at her.

She wasn't one of those girls to swoon at a boys feet but her pulse defiantly raced here.

' Just call them like I see em,' said the hottie,'oh crap, I gotta go '

' She's not my girlfriend' Kurt called after him but the mysterious guy sprinted away.

' Where the hell did he go?' demanded Mercedes, losing sight of him in the crowd.

' That way…' trailed Artie,' you want us to hunt him down?"

' No,' said a dejected Mercedes,'he's probably just visiting town anyway. Just my luck to find a nosy, hot guy that recognizes that I'm a real woman and not a stick then runs away'

' We know that you're a real woman, Mercedes' offered Artie, trying to help.

' Thanks, Artie, but your dating my girl Tina,' dismissed a morose Mercedes,' you don't count . Still it would be nice to have my own guy this summer….'

Kurt slipped an arm around her shoulder and hugged her.' I think we should get that extra buttery pretzel now before we get you a stunning new outfit, my dear'

Mercedes giggled, shaking off her lapse of depression. ' Artie, park yourself by the bench in front of Victoria's secret and Kurt here will go get us pretzels'

'Victoria's Secret " squeaked an embarrassed artie of the lingerie shop.

' Yeah,' joked Mercedes,' Kurt, three pretzels ,please.'

'Coming right up' said Kurt, heading upstairs where Aunt Annie's was located as his two friends strolled down towards the locale and pondering how to find Mercedes a date.

OPERATION: DATELESS IN LIMA should commence.

h


	5. Chapter 5

Meanwhile in the same mall and a bit further down and outside of Dillard's, April Rhodes , a tiny blonde woman with flawless skin wrapped in a short, form -fitting blue halter dress, complete with three inch heels , finally managed to catch up with her son.

One couldn't tell at first look that they were mother and son except the young man had the same sort of chin as April and her quirky way of words.

' Honey, wait,' April pleaded with her eighteen year old son, laying a hand on his arm,' Give me a shot here.I know I'm not in the running for mother of the year here but I want to try. I'm going to stay in town longer than before…..'

' Find another aging millionaire to hook up with this time, Mom?' said the son, jerking free of her touch. There was sarcasm on the word and he wasn't proud but she'd been in and out of his life since he was hadn't changed all that much,' I mean, April'

April pursed her lips, knowing it was well deserved but things were different now.' Don't you use that tone with me, Bo Brady Rhodes.I am still your Momma , I still gave birth to you and you treat me with some respect '

' I saw you for two days when you were swilling wine and going back to McKinley ,' retorted Bo, angrily,' you don't care about me or Pam. You don't deserve my respect'

' You're my kids,' defended April, wishing for a bracer but trying to get past it,' I love you. Now you listen to me, I'm trying to really start over and I got a couple jobs here'

' Hooker ' said Bo, under his breath and regretting it.

April pretended not to hear.' I got a gig singing at the Legion and the bowling alley,' explained April,' I'm renting an apartment outside of not fancy or anything but I make do …I'd like it if you could come stay with me for a while, honey'

' I'm good at Grandpa's but I'll try to remember that ,' shot back Bo,' I'm not little anymore, April. I'm used to you not wanting to get to know me….or my sister '

' I called your sister when I was living in Branson,' told April,' she's living with Daddy and that's her choice. No matter how crappy a Mom I've been when you guys were little rugrats, I have always loved you. I just made a whole lot of mistakes is all but I want a chance to make it up to you that's why I asked you to meet me here'

'So arguing with me at the mall is getting to know me,' cracked Bo,' no thanks. '

' I thought we could grab a pretzel and an iccee and chat' suggested April, teasingly. She poked at his sides like she used to do when he was a little boy except he stepped back,' I'm buying. I want to hear all about school and the girls that are after my boy'

' There are no girls, April,' said Bo,' and I cant screw around all day .I work, Mom'

Her face fell, hurt shadowing across her delicate features.' I'm off the wagon, Bo,' insisted April, pushing ,' I swear, no more booze , pills, or Nyquil. Sweetie. I get that you have a job but can you at least talk to your old Mom here ?"

' We are talking ,' reminded Bo,' and now I'm outta here '

He turned and strode away from April, hurting just as much as she was but not showing it.

' Damn!" swore April, brushing away her own tears and ruining her mascara.

Emma Pillsbury tucked the antibacterial wipe back into her purse, careful to avoid the mall passerby and nearly collided with a small but familiar blonde woman.

'Oh gosh,' apologized Emma,' I am so sorry. I wasn't paying any attention at all, I'm afraid ' She paused to look at her,' April?"

' Don't sweat it, honey,' drawled April, recognition dawning ,' oh, its you. The guidance counselor over at McKinley-Emma, isn't it?'

'Yes,' answered Emma, expecting the sound of clanking bottles that always accompied her ,' hello, April. I didn't realize that you were back in town..'

'Just got back from Branson a week ago,' chatted April,' I know you've always been critical about me after I bamboozled Kurt with some chardonnay. I know I went about that all wrong but I'll have you know I got myself back together now'

She darted a glance around Emma's shoulder,' Like I promised Will I would. '

' I am shopping by myself' told Emma, curtly. She was a bit jealous of April.

' Will still divorcing his wife?' inquired April of the Glee club cutie.

' Will has been divorced from Terri for some time now' answered Emma, politely.

'Oh, don't get your panties in a twist, Emma,' chuckled April,' I can tell that you've staked your claim on Will. Should have known it was you the first time when he wouldn't sleep with me…I've got eyes. He's a special man, that Will Shuester'

' Yes, he most certainly is,' agreed a flustered Emma,' Will and I only just recently started dating. We are taking things rather slowly in light of rushing into romance'

'You don't want to crawl, Emma,' reminded April, nudging her ,' Will's a good looking man. Lima doesn't have too many of them to go around, honey'

'That is actually true ' agreed Emma,' um, I am sure that Will will be happy to know that your back in town. Now why exactly is that, April?'

April heaved a heartfelt sigh,' Trying to reconnect with my bullheaded son but he's as stubborn as I am. It's not going as well as I had hoped it would, Emma'

' You have a son?' Emma was more than a little shocked at this admission.

' Actually I have twins,' confessed April,' Pammy lives with my ex in Cincy. Bo lives here in town with my Pop…visiting with those glee kids of Will's this last time got me thinking bout my own kids. I miss them and want to get to know them better'

'I didn't know that ,' started Emma,' I didn't mean to pry, April'

'Aw, your not,' smiled April, sadly,' I loved their Daddy once upon a time. I've been a crappy Momma but I came back to try and get to know my Bo before he leaves on his own dreams ' She glanced at her watch,' But that's my sorry story. It was real good visiting with you, Emma. You tell Will I'll stop by and see him one day '

With a wave, April teetered away as fast as her heels could carry her , leaving Emma alone.

'She is still a strange woman ' mused a puzzled Emma to herself.


	6. Chapter 6

'Beth 's a sleep , sweetie,' stated Judy , coming into the living room with a thick stack of file folders in her hand,' you should try and take a nap while you can. The monitor is on so we'll hear her if she decides to wake up' She sat down across from where Quinn sat on the leather sofa, looking extremely and tired and every inch the new mommy.

Judy smiled fondly at her daughter, remembering those days when Quinn was a baby.

' I know,' muttered Quinn, a yawn escaping her mouth,' but I just got a text from Mercedes. I think she and some of the glee kids might come over …'

She couldn't believe how tired she was from tending to Beth's every need, not that she regretted her change of heart for an instant, but her baby liked waking up at 2 A.M.

' Then I will wake you when your friends arrive ' said Judy, perusing one of Russell's business folders with a sharp eye,' these are your fathers business investments in Lima. The lying, cheating hypocrite. I don't know why I played the dutiful Christian wife for so long when all it made me was miserable and I lost my daughter in return'

Neither of them had broached this subject since Quinn had returned home with Beth.

Judy felt the blame ,the guilt, the hurt , and knew she had to try with her little girl.

She had already done so much wrong to her. Judy wanted her forgiveness.

Quinn placed her hands in her lap and met her mothers eyes , her own cold.

' Daddy didn't force you to agree with him,' reminded Quinn,' you just sat there , judging me and not even listening. Not when Finn tried to tell you the truth and it was the and I never had sex. I lied but I needed my mom right then'

'Why would you lie to Finn?' asked Judy,' He seems like a nice young man'

' Finn is nice,' spat out Quinn, the bile from her own disgust rising up once more,' I knew he would step up and be the support I needed for me and my baby. He's the quarterback of the football team, he's popular, and a gentleman -exactly who you and Daddy wanted me to date. Besides I knew you wouldn't approve of Puck ….'

Judy wiped the tear at the corner of her eye and nodded. ' We suffocated you'

' On a daily basis ,' retorted Quinn,' I just wish you had stopped daddy from kicking me out but you never did. I never heard you raise your voice or yell or say no, Mom'

"Your right,' admitted Judy, shamed by her actions,' I should have spoken up but I didn't. Somewhere in this sham of my marriage, I lost my voice and let Russell ride over any thought I had of my own. I couldn't handle his temper and I was afraid he'd take it out on you ..' She blinked back the tears,' I used to be brave, like you. I don't know what happened to that girl but I am so sorry for everything, Quinny"

' Fine,' Quinn's voice was brittle,' your sorry but that doesn't change the last three months. You never even checked on me once, Mom? I could have been living on the streets for all you cared….'

' That isn't true,' defended Judy,' I knew you were staying with the Hudson's, honey'

' For two weeks , Mom,' pointed out Quinn,' until the truth came out that I lied to him. Guess what ? I was at Puck's for a week and his mother hates me so I spent two nights at Brittany's house .puck decided that didn't fly with him so he asked me to come back and I did because I knew he cared about me. I needed him in my life'

She was still so furious at her parents and couldn't keep it bundled up any longer.

' You made good friends in that glee club,' managed Judy, allowing the tears to come ruining her carefully applied make-up,' I always did like Brittany. " She twisted nervously at her golden hair, the same hue as her daughters' I drove by the Hudson's and I did speak with Carole during her break at work. I did wrong but I'm not heartless, Quinn.

Did you forget that I made sure Brittany gave you the money I hid for you?'

' The hundred dollars helped me a little,' went on Quinn, not quick to forgive,' I expected Daddy to burn me at the stake because I wasn't perfect. I had hoped you wouldn't '

Judy folded her hands, crying silently now and knowing she was an awful mother.

'I'm trying to make up for that now ' trailed Judy, her heart ripping apart .

' You've been really gracious about Puck staying here with me,' Quinn had tom know,' more gracious to him than the one time you walked in on me and Finn making out.

Why is that ? Guilt talking, Mother?

Judy smoothed her lips together and took a deep breath before answering her.

' Puck is the father of my grandchild,' answered Judy, honestly,' and it's been obvious since the hospital that you have come to depend on him. You care about him'

' I do' admitted Quinn, no longer denying her love for Noah Puckerman.

' Judy's lips twitched on their own violation,' Besides I have spoken with him and I trust that he's not been sleeping in your bed '

Quinn rolled her eyes' Hardly '

' That's what I thought ,' deduced Judy as Beth started wailing over the monitor effectively ending their conversation,' besides he's a hottie '

Quinn's eyes widened and her post partum mood put a horrid vision in her mind-Puck was known for having his way with the cougars in this town. ' No , no way'

' Okay then I will go get Bethy and bring her to you' said Judy, rising to go upstairs.

Quinn just nodded and wiped her face on the sleeve of Puck's old grey tee shirt.

She was going to be the best mom, a real mom to her own daughter .

A half hour later, Mercedes and Rachel parked in the Fabray drive , taking in the two story Tudor mansion that sat on Dudley Road or the rich people suburb as Mercedes mom liked to call it. It sure was fancy but then Quinn was a rich girl.

' you need some help with that, Rachel?' asked Mercedes, watching in amusement as the small diva hefted an overstuffed white basket tied with a big pink bow out of the backseat of the car. Everyone in glee had filled the basket with baby presents for their friends.

' No, I've got it,' dismissed Rachel, stubbornly as she put all of her strength into carrying the basket to the door,' I didn't realize it was quite this heavy as Finn was thoughtful and placed it in my car for me last night '

Mercedes shook her head' we should have drafted one of the guys for it '

'if they all weren't at Football camp,' says Rachel,' but I'm capable of carrying it myself. Frankly I believe most of the extra weight is from all those cans of dip that Finn and the rest of the boys decided that Noah would appreciate more than diapers'

Rachel scrunched her nose up in would never understand the appeal of processed cheese dip with guys, her boyfriend included.

' I'd believe that,' agreed Mercedes with amusement as she rang the doorbell,' I cant believe that Matt bought that giant sized can of dip at Sam's for Puck'

Judy opened the door,' why hello, girls'

' Hey ,' spoke up Mercedes,' I don't know if you remember me but I'm Mercedes Jones. This is Rachel Berry ..we're friends of Quinn's from glee'

' She ushered them in the foyer' of course I remember you, Mercedes,' smiled Judy,' you were a godsend to Quinn when she had Beth. Come in, please, and Rachel, so nice to meet you'

' Hello ,' interceded Rachel,' I hope we're not intruding but we wanted to check in on Quinn's health and see the baby '

'Not at all, Rachel,' assured Judy,' Quinn and Beth are in the living room. I know that she'll be pleased to see you both so just go right on in'

She ushered them in the living room,' Sweetie, your friends are here to see you'

Quinn was holding her daughter, cooing softly to her' Thanks, Mom'

Judy left them alone to visit and went into the kitchen to fix brunch.

'Hey there new mommy ' greeted Mercedes, leaning down to give Quinn a hug.

' Hi guys' smiled Quinn, genuinely pleased to see them.

Even Rachel.

' Hello Quinn' says Rachel as Mercedes helped her drop the basket on the table.

' Is that the Rachel Berry Baby Shower in a basket ?' poked Quinn, looking up.

' In a sense, yes,' admitted Rachel,' though the idea for the basket was originally my idea since you refused a baby shower but the presents are from all of us in glee. We wanted to show you and Noah to as your friends we are thinking of you both and your child'

' That's really sweet of you guys,' said Quinn,' where are the others ? I know Finn, Puck, Mike, and Matt have football camp and Brittany and Santana have Cheerio Camp'

' Kurt got guilted into the football camp by his Dad,' informed Mercedes,' he's trying it but I don't figure he'll last. My boys heart really isn't that much into the sport'

' I find that surprising,' brought up Rachel,' I watched practice the other day , Mercedes, and I think that Kurt is a lovely kicker '

'Oh I know he kicks ass out there,' agreed Mercedes,' but he's got his eyes across the field. My boys been trying to figure out how to make Cheerio..'

' So would I ' muttered Quinn, bitterly." Mercedes, do you want to hold her ?'

' You bet ' said an enthusiastic Mercedes, sitting down beside the new mother and she gingerly placed Beth into her arms. Her heart was a goner. She loved babies.

'Lemme at my girl' murmured the bold diva, smiling warmly at the baby,' Aint nothing to worry about, sweet baby girl. I'm your Aunt Mercedes and I was real lucky cause I got to be in the room with your mom and dad the day you were born'

Beth's bright blue eyes stared vividly at her , fascinated.

' Aunt Mercedes wont steer you wrong , Beth' declared the compassionate young woman.

' She is just beautiful, Quinn ' breathed Rachel, melting instantly at the sight of the former Drizzle. She did already look like Quinn with the light dusting of blond hair.

Idly, she wondered if Finn would have trouble dealing once more with the baby.

Quinn's expression softened by the compliment.' Thank you'

She looked down at her attire; gray sweatpants and a loose Cheerios tee shirt, embarrassed. ' God, I look such a mess'

' Its true that you don't look as perfect as always,' reassured Rachel,' We completely understand that in adjusting to the rigors and trials of raising a child and being a new mother , that you've allowed your fashion sense to go to waste'

' No, I meant it was the lack of sleep,' mumbled Quinn, shooting Rachel a pithy look,' I fell asleep but my mother forgot to wake me. ' She ran a palm softly across Beth's hair,' God, I cant believe that I was going to just give her up'

She bit her lip, refusing to think to the past.' Now about Tina and Artie?'

'Tina wanted to come but her days off from Hot Topic don't start until next week for summer glee ' explained Mercedes,' but she's totally loving it'

' I imagine,' said Quinn,' Isn't Mike working there, too?"

' Yeah,' answered Mercedes,' he works later evening hours than Tina'

'Artie has physical therapy in the morning ' added Rachel,' open your presents'

Quinn began to dig into the basket' this is very nice of you guys considering ,' went on Quinn,' came over last week. He bought us a really nice stroller and Miss. Pillsbury even came by to bring us a playpen. Everyone is being so nice'

' We're a family, girl,' stated Mercedes,' that's what families do'

' Mercedes is correct,' interjected Rachel,' and we've put our disagreements aside because we are friends. We want to show you and Noah our support'

Quinn nodded, pulling out a carefully wrapped pink cellophane bang with a perfect gold bow and peeked inside.' Muffins. Did you bake these, Rachel?'

'Yes,' answered Rachel,' Noah might have mentioned to Finn that blueberry were your favorite. I thought you might want some …and the mobile is from me and Finn'

' You and Finn' repeated Quinn, pulling out a pretty ,quilted star mobile,' thanks'

The next item was a pale yellow jumper that said' Daddy's girl' ' Puck?'

Rachel lifted her chin and met the girls gaze.' Finn bought that for the …for Beth when he thought he was going to be a father. He wrestled with himself over giving it to me for her but I know how much it meant for him that she have it…'

A tear slid down her cheek as she was reminded of her duplicitous act with Finn.

' Would he be offended if I asked him to be Uncle Finn?'

' you would have to ask, Finn,' says Rachel, primly,' I cant speak for him but knowing his generous heart, I can imagine that he would like that '

No one spoke ,unsure of where to go next, so Quinn pulled out three various sizes of cheese dip.' Cheese dip?' repeated Quinn,' from Matt, Mike, and Finn, of course'

' the universal sign that men have no taste' joked Mercedes,' its for puck'

'Well that will save him five bucks a week' chuckled Quinn, ' Oh its precious !'

She held up a shiny gold dress complete with a matching headband ' Oh , its almost like our dresses at Regional's,' murmured a touched Quinn,' which one of you ?'

' Kurt found it online,' confided Mercedes,' auntie Kurt wants this child to start her fashion trending at an early age. He has shoes coming, Quinn'

' We'll have to put it on her,' Quinn held the dress up against her,' I will have to send Puck a picture of Beth in this. She'll look like a little princess'

' You sound like a real mom, Quinn' laughed Mercedes,' open the rest'

' I am a real mom, Mercedes' said Quinn, making a face at her friend.

She pulled out an overstuffed, fluffy eared puppy dog compliments of Artie, a red and black striped jumper with a matching beanie from Tina, a huge box of diapers and a bar of soap from Brittany, and a baby blanket surprisingly enough from Santana.

' I love everything,' gushed Quinn,' I cant wait to show Puck. Thank you so much'

' Your more than welcome' says Rachel,' Mercedes, you've held that child long enough. Aunt Rachel would like to hold her ' She questioned Quinn' If I may?'

Quinn was generous' of course, Rachel'

Rachel sat down, taking the newest edition of their glee family into her arms, with the utmost care.' Why hello there, Beth. It is very nice to finally meet you'

While Rachel fussed over the baby, Mercedes didn't beat around the bush.

' So, is it true that Puck is staying here or what, Quinn?'

'How do you even know that, Mercedes?' asked an incredulous Quinn.

' Doting Daddy Puck runs at the mouth about Beth during camp,' told Mercedes,' even told Kurt in great detail. Never thought I'd see puck over the moon about a baby'

' Your forgetting that its his baby, Mercedes' expressed Rachel,' Noah loves his family'

' Another thing that I was wrong about him,' sighed Quinn,' I spent so much time worrying about what type of father Puck would be. I was so sure he would make a horrible father but he's not. He's wonderful with Beth'

' great,' told Mercedes, eagerly,' so is he sharing your bed or what ?'

'Mercedes!" blushed Quinn,' No. No. I just had Beth and believe me, I have no intention of having sex with Puck right now'

' So that would be no' teased Mercedes,' but maybe later'

' Maybe not' corrected Quinn,' Puck is staying here like three nights a week to help with Beth. That's it and he's staying in the guest room…..'

' If you say so…' trailed an unbelieving Mercedes with a teasing grin.

' Its true,' argued Quinn,' My mother would never allow it otherwise . Trust me, Mom and I just had this little, awkward discussion about Puck staying here'

' My Dads adore Finn but I don't think either one of them would be so approving,' mused Rachel, more to herself,' if it were Finn and I in this situation'

' I don't want to have that vision, please' snapped Quinn,' oddly enough, Puck and my mother seem to be actually getting along which maybe I should be worried'

She nibbled on a muffin,' She's divorcing my dad'

Rachel and Mercedes shared the same compassionate smile' I'm sorry, Quinn'

' Thanks but maybe it will be better this way..' said Quinn,' no more lies '

' How is it really going with your mom,' questioned Mercedes,' not so many eggshells ?'

'She's trying to make up for all the guilt she has for being a terrible mother ,' declared Quinn, dryly,' and I'm trying to forgive her'

From the doorway, Judy pressed a hand over her mouth to prevent her sob from being heard, and fled the room, unseen.


	7. Chapter 7

"HI' Will stood, nervously at the doorframe, as he ushered Emma into his apartment, a touch of awkwardness still hung in the air between them. He was more than a little aware of his stumbling and missteps and determined to get them back on the right track.

Any track besides the just plat tonic one they were currently on.

' Hello Will' Emma's big doe eyes smiled at him, giving him her full attention.

He laughed, again with nervousness, inviting her in.' Come in, please'

' thank you ' said Emma, politely .She noted the little changes he had made to his place and took it as another indication that he was past the whole' Inner Rock Star' thing.

'I hope you like grilled salmon,' brought up Will,' I'm no Bobby Flay but I'm learning'

' it sounds delicious, Will,' offered Emma,' and gosh, we're acting like a bunch of teenagers ourselves. You would never be able to tell that we've botched this relationship up once before' She clutched her bright red clutch tighter in her hand' This is take two?'

' True but we're not acting like my leads so we can relax a little,' teased Will, breaking through the tension,' I care ,Emma. I don't want to botch this up with you again…'

' Neither do I,' Emma brightened a bit as she managed to tuck the purse on top of the Tupperware container she held,' so, lets move past it. I made us a nice, fresh salad to go with our supper. I didn't know what you were fixing but this will go well'

'Sounds good ,' encouraged Will, placing a hand on the small of her back,' I thought it'd be nice if we ate in the can make sure that I don't burn our salmon..'

' I cant imagine that happening,' agreed Emma,' but that sounds lovely'

Will poured Emma a glass of white wine , as she took a seat at the scarred table as he began to prep their meal. he'd slipped too easily into the past after he had separated from Terri and had resorted back to what he knew and in turn inadvertently hurt Emma.

' Terri used to do most of the cooking,' told Will,' well sometimes when we didn't eat at Applebee's. However I am not useless in the kitchen so I'm learning'

She took a sip of her wine' it's so so sexy'

He couldn't help but grin. She was so adorable when she was shy. He loved that.

' take out gets expensive every night ' cracked Will, making her laugh.

"it is,' agreed Emma,' umm, you'll be glad to know that I am making a breakthrough in my therapy. I only washed the vegetables for the salad once ..It's a tiny step but I feel as if I'm beginning to make more strides in getting past my phobia'

Will turned around , held her gaze, thrilled at her progress. He knew how hard it was for her. 'That's great, Em,' replied Will,' I'm proud of you'

He finished the marinating and concentrated on the small grill. ' I bought a new comforter'

A look of mild alarm followed closely by longing mingled with embarrassment passed through Emma's eyes. ' I see, um, for your bed'

'I didn't mean it like that,' explained Will,' it was time to make some changes to this place. She bought the comforter before from Sheets'n'Things and it was ours so I sent it back to her. This one isn't fancy , its just brown and decent looking and I bought it on sale at Target. " he paused to gauge her reaction. She wasn't running' I also picked up The Jazz Singer and all of the Die Hards. '

This time Emma couldn't refrain from laughing .' No more Bruckheimer ?"

' Those were Terri's favorites,' went on Will,' not know ,I realized that I don't even know what your favorite movie is, Emma?'

' Somewhere in Time' answered Emma,' Christopher Reeves and Jane Seymour. It's the most romantic love story , he goes back in time to be with her'

' I've never seen it ,' admitted Will,' maybe we could watch it together. Sometime'

' We could,' mused Emma, ' uh, Will, you'll never guess who I happened to run into when I was shopping at the mall the other day…'

A panicked expression darted across Will's handsome face.' Oh crap,' blurted out Will, revisiting the horror that was his ex-wife,' Was it Terri? Was she rude to you? What did she say to you? " He ran a suddenly tired hand through his curls,' I thought after the fake pregnancy , she was done with all of the dramatics. I am so sorry, Emma'

' Will,' corrected Emma, carefully,' calm down. It wasn't Terri…'

' Sue ?' asked Will, moving on down the list of people that despised him or her.

' No,' said Emma,' I try to pretty much ignore Sue, if I can. It was April Rhodes'

She watched the emotions play across his face , trying to figure them out.

' April,' repeated Will, as if he hadn't heard correctly,' she's in town?'

He took a gulp of his beer and wondered if Emma was jealous of April.

She was a tiny blonde with a killer voice , positively one of the most gorgeous women on the planet, and the very reason he had joined glee club in the first place.

He had been a puny freshman while April was a Senior.

He had recruited her at the beginning of the year after Rachel had quit to be in Cabaret and the boozy, screw-up had taken her place at the beginning of their Invitational.

But he'd learned the hard way and bringing in April hadn't been about the kids but him. April had left for the bright lights that was Branson and Rachel had returned but despite her faults, April meant well and was a good friend.

' Mmm,' answered Emma, trying not to jump to conclusions,' apparently she's working at the Legion and the bowling alley from what she told me'

' Good for her,' replied Will,' was she sober ?'

' I can never tell,' confessed Emma, honestly,' but she swore she was and I never asked. Apparently ,Will, April is trying to make amends with her son…'

' Her son,' Will was blown away by this bit of intriguing news,' wow, I forgot that she has kids. I think April has twins , if I remember right '

Emma rose, approaching Will, ignoring the underlying sense of her own insecurities that was bubbling beneath the had been working hard on speaking her mind.

If she could have honest counsel with the kids of McKinley then there was no reason for her to resort back to that of a shy, simpering sixteen year old.

She was a grown woman, for Pete's sake!

' I would like to know if you have romantic feelings for April,' forged on Emma, not mincing her words,' considering her last visit with you and whatever we are to one another, I think it's a fair question'

Will wiped his hands on a dishtowel , turned to place his hands on her waist.

' it is fair ,' Will held her in his own longing gaze,' No, I have no interest in April romantically. Maybe when I was younger but not now, Emma , but April is my friend'

' I had to be sure ' whispered Emma, lost in those caring eyes of his.

He brought his lips down over hers, lightly at first, not wanting to upset her but when she opened to his kisses, he applied more pressure . It was a dizzying sort of kiss and Emma was a willing participant, meeting him kiss after kiss until she abruptly pulled away.

' I…slow, Will. I think I would be more comfortable with slow'

Will heaved a sigh' Slow it is then. So why don't you sit back down and tell me about your day while I see if I cant ruin asparagus'

' Right ' murmured Emma, praying that Will wouldn't notice how wobbly her legs were after that doozy of a kiss. She sat down and took a rather healthy drink of the wine.

This was what she wanted with Will and they were going to try this relationship her way.

' Well, I think I am going to plant a little flower garden outside of my place'

' Going to get a little…messy ?' queried Will, teasingly.

' probably a little dirty, too,' Emma inflected a hint at the oh so very obvious implication,' I think that messy and dirtying up some of the tidy parts of my life should be very liberating …'

' Fun' Will turned , winking at her.

' That too, I hope ' chuckled Emma, prettily.

This date was working out much ,much better than either of them dared to hope.

Maybe this time it would be better.


	8. Chapter 8

Brittany loved making out with guys.

Especially Mike because he knew where to hold her just right and as far as hot guys went, his lean, sexy dancers build made him one of the best catches at McKinley High.

These were thoughts that were dancing around Brittany's head as she wrapped herself around her boyfriend, thoroughly involved in the making out session.

He was still one of the sexiest guys she had ever gone out with and she had a record.

More than Santana but her best girl didn't want the same record.

San was just picky that way but that wasn't even a point.

' Britt,' Mike wound a strand of her baby fine blonde hair around his finger,' why did you stop? Is something wrong ? Cause I told you the cats inside with my parents '

'yes and I was just being sensitive to Miss Kitty's feelings since she's single' declared Brittany of the cat. She loved cats and was quite sensitive to them,' um, and yes'

She climbed off of his lap and a frown pulled at her mouth.

' We've been going out a long time ,' started Brittany, her tone low,' for high school '

Mike sat back and a slow, gnawing ache began in the pit of his stomach.' Almost the whole year,' commented Mike, 'give or take the two weeks you pretended not to date me to help Santana 's reputation. I think we're doing pretty good, Britt'

He slid his hand up to knead her neck and felt her tension. ' New record for you'

Brittany stood up, standing in front of him on the porch swing. ' I know ,' Brittany grew all serious,' I've made out with most of the guys in school. My record beat San's and she's slept with a lot of guys last year…we're a couple'

Mike tried to understand his girlfriends speak but was almost afraid, too.

' We are,' went on Mike,' what exactly are you trying to say, Brittany?'

Brittany closed her eyes ,counted to five, and tried to remember that she wasn't doing this to be mean. Mike didn't deserve mean and she wouldn't be. She owed him for being such a special guy to her . ' It's not that I don't love you, Mike,' started Brittany in a rush, her voice choking a bit,' I really do. You're the nicest guy, the hottest dancer I've ever hooked up with and I do love you but I want to break up with you'

'I really think its way past the time' finished Brittany, biting her lip.

Normally break-ups were nothing to be concerned about but she cared about mike's feelings. 'So that we're clear, I'm breaking up with you'

Mike turned, slid gracefully from the porch, and gripped her shoulders with his hands.

' I don't think you really mean that,' replied Mike,' I love you, Britt. I have since the first moment I watched you dance in glee…who put this idea in your head?"

Brittany 's face pinched in anger.' No one,' Brittany stated,' I'm not dumb like everyone says! I made up my mind to break up with you, Mike'

'I have never ever thought you to be dumb,' Mike's tone was soft,' but if you love me…'

'Exactly,' declared Brittany,' I think its just that we've been dating too long'

' Is this some crazy chick rule I've never heard of?' demanded Mike, baffled.

' Don't be silly but I should test drive more guys than just you' answered Britt, simply.

Test drive ? Where had he heard that before?

Right, it was either Quinn or Santana, probably.

' So this was Santana's idea ,' A bit of anger showed in his voice but he kept it even,' Because that sounds like something your best friend, not you, would say'

' This has nothing to do with san,' swore the blonde, frustration seeping in,' she wouldn't even listen to me at Cheer Camp when I tried to talk to her about us. '

She moved away from his touch and ignored the painful thud in her heart.' I know your hurt, Mike,' went on Brittany, trying to make her reasoning's more clear,' and I'm sorry. I couldn't figure out how to break up with you and not hurt you'

' Is there another guy?" Mike hated to ask but what the hell! She wasn't making it easy.

' Not right now,' admitted Brittany, honestly,' and I think that's part of the problem.I need to redo my image, my reputation over the summer and that means I cant be acting like Rachel or Tina or other girls like that. I'm a Cheerio and that means something ..'

' It means that your slaves to Sue ' retorted Mike, bitterly.

' Please don't use that mad voice ,' Her voice was child-like,' it scares me'

Mike raked a hand in his short black hair, making it stand on end, and tried to repeat his inner mantra, find his inner peace that made him who he was. Breathe in, breathe out.

Anger is a useless tool.

He almost missed her soft comment and wished that he had.

'I should date other guys this summer,' continued Brittany, offhand,' different ,hot are still a few guys that are in glee that I haven't kissed and even though we're at the bottom of the food chain with them, it couldn't hurt much. I hope..'

Mike was stunned.' Kurt is gay' reminded Mike, kindly.

He could talk her out of this-he talked her out of the bird/cat thing-it would just use a different tact. Sometimes she got things mixed up but that was okay. It was one of the reasons that he loved her and it might take some patience on his part.

She dismissed it with a careless wave.' Not Kurt, silly,' told the blonde,' I've kissed Kurt even though he's the big G and all. He was kinda hot for like two days with the kicker thing in football. Finn's hot but not hot like Puck and you…..'

'I cannot believe your saying all of this,' gaped Mike,' Finn's in love with Rachel'

' I know,' muttered Brittany,' its really gross. I don't think he'd cheat on Rachel anyways so he's not in the running anymore but there is Artie'

'Your not serious?' gulped Mike, very afraid that she was and this wasn't a dream.

'I am,Mike,' insisted Brittany, bouncing on her heels,' if I don't do something drastic over the summer that will get back to Sue, she's always going to see me as a lieutenant only'

' It would be better if she just saw you as Brittany,' Mike tried again,' my funny, sweet girlfriend and not a Cheerio lieutenant , at all'

' I don't want her, too,' Brittany's expression was almost sad,' we're over.'

' I don't understand why you need to be a cheerleader that bad' mutters Mike ,softly.

' I just do,' went on Brittany,' Santana had to be bitchier, sluttier, and meaner just to earn Quinn's spot mid-semester last year'

' I know but Sue will only be around for two more days before she goes on her vacation,' argued Mike,' Britt, this is stupid. I know you and you aren't …'

He didn't know what else he could do to convince her if the truth didn't do it.

Brittany wiped at her eyes.' You've been the best boyfriend I've ever had, mike '

' I still don't care that you've been with half the dudes in school,' reiterated mike, searching blindly,' I still don't care because that stopped with me'

He put his arms around her one more time.' I just don't say the words, I mean it'

'just don't be mad at me,' Brittany kissed him one last time,' please. It's just that we're too boring together and that will get me kicked off of Cheerios next'

Before Mike could even formulate a response, Brittany ran to her car and drove off while he tried to absorb what had just happened here.

Brittany dumped him and left him on the curb.

Bowing his head , Mike tried to figure out when they had became boring in her eyes or what he had done to get them to the breaking up point, unaware that his mother had watched the break-up with rapt fascination.


	9. Chapter 9

Carole Hudson had just finished working yet another double shift and wanted to do nothing more than to go home, kick off her shoes, pour herself a glass of wine, and collapse on the couch in the living room but that wasn't going to happen.

At least not until much later, she supposed, because they had no food in the house.

Finn was a growing young man and with the football camp,would more than likely increase her sons appetite , doubly knew Finn was planning every waking moment with his girlfriend but she didn't expect Rachel or her parents to feed Finn 24/7.

She had also requested that he come home periodically so she could see him.

Finn was a good boy so she wasn't too worried about her request being ignored.

She was examining the frozen vegetables with more thought than necessary, trying to recall if Finn had mentioned what Rachel's preferences were .

'Carole,' Burt yanked off his ball cap, noticing the attractive brunette in the frozen fooods,' I thought that was you. Hi..'

Carole turned, running a nervous hand through her just recently straightened hair and realized that Burt was standing in front of her, waiting for a response.

'Oh hi Burt,' greeted Carole,' its good to see you again'

' You too,' replied Burt, not a man for small talk,' you, uh, did something different with your hair. It looks real good on you…'

' Thanks,' said Carole, blushing slightly,'it's something new. I've worn my hair practically the same way since Finn was little. He's nearly seventeen'

Damn!As if Burt cared if her look was dated from the 1980's!

'I get that,' replied Burt,' Kurt's after me about changing my cologne . He says its dated but I've worn Old Spice since I was his age' he let out a chuckle,' Of course, Kurt wears this fancy French stuff but my boy keeps up on all that fashion stuff better than his old man. ' he flicked his gaze towards the items in her cart, curious' You fixing a roast?'

'Sometime next week,' explained Carole, finding herself at ease with this man. It seemed natural to fall into comfortable conversation with him as if they had known each other a long time ,' Finn's wanting to have his girlfriend over for supper. He's a meat eater and Rachel just became a vegetarian so I'm trying to put together a menu that isn't too weird'

Burt chuckled,' I'm sure that it'll turn out fine, whatever you end up cooking. I thought Rachel seemed like a nice girl even though Kurt seems to think she's after his spotlight'

' Rachel is a force to be reckoned with, Burt,' explained Carole with a light laugh,' but she's a good girl. I could tell the first moment that I met her that she was in love with my son and frankly , I couldn't be more happier that Finn loves her too'

' That's real good,' Burt flopped his head back on his head ,' uh, I haven't done this in awhile so I'll probably sound like an idiot but maybe sometime…would you like to have dinner with me?"

Carole 's heart nearly tripped over as her face lit up in joy as well as anticipation from his invitation. She hated actually dated anyone since Darrell from Emerald Dreams and that was such a long, long time ago. Finn might have been eight or nine, at the time.

Besides Burt was so kind and earnest. How could she say no?

'I would very much like that ' admitted Carole, smiling profusely at him.

' Great, that's really great' Burt grinned right back at her, feeling like he was 16 again.

Just then Kurt rounded the aisle, halting at the rather cozy sight between his father and who was the grocery store harlot? Damn, no harlot! It was Finn's mom.

He barged forward ' I am sacrificing the better quality in lieu of saving money for my facial products ,' went on Kurt,' I'm buying the store brand hummus which should save you at least five dollars, Dad. '

Kurt's words died on his lips as he noticed his fathers stance and the fact that his Dad was looking at Finn's mom- His Dad was actually flirting with her !

He wasn't even sure what to think, could he think? Dad didn't date.

' Great, son,' Burt put a affectionate hand on Kurt's shoulder,' I know how you like the stuff. You remember Carole? Your friend Finn's mom…'

Kurt refrained from rolling his eyes at that and kept a polite smile on his face.

' Hello Mrs. Hudson' replied Kurt, ' nice to see you again'

Carole's smile was warm and pleasant.' Hello Kurt,' said Carole,' did practice let out early ? Finn sent me a text saying it would be a really late night '

' Oh, I am sure it will be,' answered Kurt, breezily,' I pulled a muscle or several and Coach Tanaka sent me home early. Which truthfully was a Godsend for me. I swear the man is demented ..he was making them run drills even I had never heard of when I left at two. I don't envy Finn and the rest of the fellows in the least..'

' Those poor boys ' mused Carole, sympathetically.

' Dad,' interrupted Kurt,' we should go. I invited Mercedes and Tina over for facials'

Burt blinked, slid his eyes away from Carole, and back towards his son." That was tonight?" questioned Burt, ' I thought that was for later on this week'

' Tina has to work,' explained Kurt,' so, tonight it is so we should really go'

' Sure.' replied Burt,' so, uh, Carole, I'll just call you later and we can talk some more'

'I'd like that,' murmured Carole,giddily,' it was nice talking to you again'

' You too, Carole,' said an earnest Burt,' you too'

Kurt reached back, propelling his father away from Finn's mother before it got utterly ridiculous .' What was that back there, Dad ?'

' I was baking a cake,' scoffed Burt,' what did it look like to you?'

' Like you were trying to pick up my friends mother ' answered Kurt with distaste.

' Don't give me that look, Kurt,' scolded Burt,' I 'm not dead. Carole is a nice, attractive lady and I don't see any harm in me wanting to get to know her better'

Kurt bit his lip,' She's Finn's mom'

' I got that part,' Burt squeezed his sons shoulder,'and last time I checked, Finn is your you gonna have a problem if she decides I'm a decent enough kind of man for her to go out on a date with?'

' I …don't know' managed Kurt, swallowing the sudden lump in his throat.

He was overwrought with all forms of emotion whirling like a vortex in his system but mostly it was sadness. He always thought of dad with his Mom but realistically she had been gone along time now. Could he hold that against his Dad for wanting to date?

Maybe he was being selfish but his Dad hadn't expressed interest in dating any women for years and now he's ready to date someone almost familiar. It was very surreal.

'Good,' Burt slung an arm across Kurt's shoulder,' Oh God, I haven't been on a date in like …eight years . I don't know what the hell I am doing here'

It had been eight years since Karen had passed away.

' Since Mom….' muttered Kurt, his voice very low.

' Your going to have to give me some tips here, Kurt,' suggested Burt,' nothing crazy but tell me how all this dating stuff works now adays'

'You do realize that I haven't officially been on an…actual date yet' brought up Kurt, flipping his bangs . This heat was killing his hair .

'I trust that you wont steer your old man wrong here, Kurt' stated Burt, ruefully.

Kurt turned away to hide the moisture that had started to spring in his eyes.

Change was coming .

Kurt didn't know if he was ready for it but he might as well start the preparations.


	10. Chapter 10

**Restless hearts sleep alone tonight**

**Sending all my love across the wire**

**They say that the road aint no place to start a family**

**Right down the line its been you and me ,' sang Rachel, carefully sliding the cookie sheet of chocolate chips from the oven to the counter with precision,' And loving a music man aint always what its supposed to boy, you stand by me'**

She paused, a giddy smile crossing her pink lips as she thought of the 6'3 handsome young man with a crooked smile and a gentle touch that had captured her heart from their very first meeting,'**I'm forever yours, faithfully'**

She glanced at the clock, noted it was nearly nine in the evening, and surmised that Finn's assumption of a late night football camp had indeed come true. His text of earlier had predicted as much so she tidied up the kitchen, putting things in their proper place, while the last batch of cookies cooled. Rachel plated six cookies artfully and covered it carefully with cellophane for Finn. He loved her cookies and she knew he would appreciate them for breakfast in the morning.

She missed him fiercely but refused to be the clingy girlfriend as Quinn had been to him. Where it was true that Rachel wanted nothing more to spend time with him, she had to think of his needs and Finn would surely be exhausted after camp.

She would call him in a half hour. Perhaps 20 minutes to tell him she loved him.

Yes, that was exactly what she would do. Her dads had already gone on up to bed as they had to be in Cleveland at eight in the morning for a trial so Rachel had the house more or less to herself. She considered posting her ritualistic video on her My Space page but this was summer vacation and she was trying to learn to be more relaxed.

Rachel took the holder from her hair, her brown hair falling to her shoulders , and fixing herself a glass of grape soda, she headed into the living room and considered putting in a movie. Something sweeping and romantic to suit how wonderful it felt to be in love.

She was debating over Funny Girl but went with While You Were Sleeping instead.

Bill Pullman as jack had that same charm as her Finn did.

She had just put the movie on when the doorbell sounded. Rachel hopped off of the couch , pulling open the door and found a tired looking Finn on her doorstep.

' Finn!'

' Hi baby' Finn pulled her into his arms, touching his lips to hers, tenderly.

' This is a surprise,' Rachel took his hand and led him into the living room,' did camp just get out? Oh, Finn, not that I'm not overjoyed to see you because of course I am but you must be completely , utterly exhausted '

' Pretty much' answered Finn, who was dressed in a pair of jean shorts and a blue tee shirt. His brown hair was still wet from the shower and rumpled ,' but I promised you that I would spend time with you, rach. I'm done breaking my prom ises to you'

Rachel settled onto the couch beside him, winding her arms around his neck, and hugging him.'I don't expect you to sacrifice your sleep for me. I understand how tired you are and I don't want to be a terrible , insensitive girlfriend when clearly , Finn Hudson, you look about ready to drop'

He moved his mouth expertly over hers, tangling his hands in his hair, and losing himself in her. She smelled like apples and chocolate. ' God, I missed you, Rach'

She nipped at his lips and settled into the curve of his strong arms' I missed you too'

Finn pulled her across his body and settled her in his lap, his arms encircling her as he rested his chin on her shoulder.' Much better. "

' How was your day?' inquired a interested Rachel, listening intently.

They had both made careless, hurtful mistakes with each other in the past but that was behind them were making efforts to not repeat those mistakes.

Of course, they were irrevocably, hopelessly in love with on another.

Finn pressed a kiss to the top of her head.' It didn't start out bad,' explained Finn,' Puck was showing off like a dozen pictures of Beth before which was nice. Except it probably wasn't the best time and Karofsky called him a pansy and Beth the devils spawn'

Rachel's eyes widened,' He didn't ? Did Noah try to hit him in defense of his child? I could certainly understand it if he did …such a cruel, deplorable thing to say'

' Puck was pretty pissed and pulled a couple punches,' went on Finn,' luckily. Coach didn't see and Mike and I pulled him off before it got really bad. That was just in the morning and you know how I told you that Coach Tanaka has been watching the old seasons of Friday Night Lights ?"

' The football show you and I watched last week' recalled Rachel, with a nod.

'Yea,' answered Finn,' I told you that he's been making us run the plays from it'

' You did mention it but I thought you said they weren't helping the team improve' says Rachel,'did he find ,um, the correct plays to suit our Titans?'

He chuckled at her attempt at learning Football terminology. It was cute.

'Not exactly,' answered Finn ,' I mean some of them might actually work if we were playing a TV .a make believe TV team, but Coach Tanaka trusts Coach Taylor or some bullshit like that so we're running them during one of the Panthers plays cause it defiantly wasn't ours, Kurt pulled a couple muscles so he got sent home'

'is he alright ?' asked a concerned Rachel

' yea,' answered Finn,' he texted me earlier. He put some expensive Designer Iccee Hot on it so he wasn't hurt or anything bad. Anyways I'm pretty sure that we've now ran, like, all of the Friday Night Lights season one plays and drills today'

Rachel giggled and kissed his chin,' Poor baby'

She pressed little kisses along his throat, trailing her lips across his cheek before their lips crashed together, the heat sizzling and intensifying between them. He let out a growl and wove his hand to gather her rich brown hair, as he pulled her closer .'God, you have the softest skin, rach' murmured Finn, kissing her shoulder ,' have I told you how beautiful you are? Your so beautiful….'

Her eyes softened as she tilted his chin up, placing a hard kiss on his lips.

' I love you, Finn Hudson' declared Rachel, on a quiet sigh.

He rested his forehead against hers,' I love you too, Rachel'

'Not that being with you isn't the most perfect thing in the world because it is,' Rachel sat up,' but have you eaten anything since camp let out?"

' No,' answered Finn,' I came straight here' His stomach growled,' Guess the sandwiches and chips at lunch didn't tide me over. I am really hungry..'

'Well why don't I order us a pizza' says Rachel, reaching for her cell on the table.

' Only if you'll share it with me,' brought up Finn,' double pepperoni sounds good'

He paused,' Get half veggie since your vegan now, baby.I'll eat the pepperoni'

Pepperoni did sound good and though Rachel tried to be a strict vegetarian these days, she figured it couldn't possibly hurt if she ate certain items in moderation.

' I'm not hungry enough to eat a half a pizza by myself,' says Rachel,'I'll nibble on a piece of your pizza. A couple little pieces of pepperoni will be an indulgence'

A grin split across his face,' Sounds good to me'

She moved to get up to reach her cell but her boyfriend was faster, flipping her on her back as Finn hovered above her, their faces mere inches apart.' Rach'

' Finn…' protested Rachel, weakly .losing herself in the love apparent in his eyes.

' This is our summer,' replied Finn, all grave and serious of tone,' Football camp is over and I know we've got summer glee together next week but I want us to spend a lot of time together. I mean, I still want to hang out with the guys and sleep in sometimes but I want my summer to be with you doing fun things like swimming together'

' I want that, too,' muttered Rachel,' maybe you could even teach my how to play that Call of Duty game you love so much, Finn"

'Just so we're together ' Finn kissed her forehead and just held her, tight .

' Sounds more than perfect' agreed Rachel, resting her face in the crook of his neck.

The hallway light flickered alive and Finn let out a quick breath, panicking.

'Crap,' swore Finn, sitting upright and pulling her with him,' your Dads "

Rachel giggled,' Finn, they've caught us kissing before. It's fine'

'Not if they think your and I …' said Finn,' they'll murder me'

Ted, dressed in gray pajamas and a blue robe, stepped down the last stair and clearing his throat,' Rachel, honey, is Finn down there with you?'

'Oh crap, he is going to kill me' Finn tried to straighten his girlfriends shirt and his own.

' Your being silly,' Rachel silenced him with a short, sweet kiss,' you are a gentleman, Finn and honorable. My dads know you love and respect me'

'Not always ..gentleman' mumbled Finn, his hands lingering on her soft skin momentarily.

' Mmmm' Rachel swatted his hands away before she got caught up in him..again.

'Rachel Barbra Berry!" Ted tried once more before stepping into the room.

Jay was on his heels,' Oh leave the lovebirds alone, dear'

'Yes, Finn is with me,' says Rachel, raising her voice a notch and hoping her Dads were going into the kitchen,' He had a horrible late night practice and we're going to order a pizza and spend some time together before he goes home'

'RACHEL!' hissed Finn, reaching for him. He loved her to death but she was going to drive him nuts one of these days, if he didn't marry her first.

Marry…Rachel? Where the hell did that thought come from? He felt her hand comforting on his arm and thought, one day…later on when they were older. Yeah.

Boy, he must really be getting tired.

'Hello Finn' Ted stepped into the living room ,' son, you look ragged'

'Long day,' sputtered Finn, releasing his hold on Rachel,' uh hi '

'sorry to disturb you kids,' replied Ted, 'couldn't sleep .You don't mind if we join you and Rachel for a bit ? A slice of pizza and a brandy sounds relaxing'

Finn sat up straighter and slid his arm around Rachel's shoulder ' Of course not , sir'

He managed an awkward smile -he liked Rachel's Dads - but he hoped he wasn't too tired to make small talk and say something stupid. ' Uh, my Mom said to tell you hi'

Rachel sent him a loving smile as her Dad pulled him into a conversation about sports.

Finn eagerly began explaining the differences between basketball/football and why he actually preferred football.

This was only one of the reasons she was completely in love with Finn.

'I'll order a couple pies,' declared Rachel,' and perhaps you'd like some of my chocolate chip cookies and some milk to tide you over, Finn?'

His face lit up like a kid at Christmas.' You made cookies with the big hunks of chocolate?"

Ted chuckled as Jay joined them, handing his partner a glass of brandy.'Atleast our daughter is proficient in the kitchen out of the Berry family'

' That would be awesome,' exclaimed an excited Finn,' your awesome, rach '

'I'll be just a minute' Rachel turned , heading into the kitchen, blissfully happy.

This was what being in love was about, being happy that Finn was happy.


	11. Chapter 11

'Damn,' swore Puck in a near whisper as he stood beside the frilly bassinet that held his daughter, watching the rise and fall of her little chest,' she's a sleep'

A slow smile wound around Quinn's lips as she watched Puck gaze adoringly at their daughter as she made her way over to him.' Don't wake her ' warned Quinn, slipping a arm around his waist and allowing herself to bask in being close to him.

' I still cant get over how much she looks like you ' said Puck, kissing her, soundly.

' She'll probably have her Daddy's toughness' teased Quinn,' I didn't know you were here…' He had three pool cleanings and that kept him busy in the afternoon.

' Sorry, I shoulda sent you a text,' muttered puck,' made some decent money today.I don't expect your Mom to always have to pay for diapers and stuff for Beth'

' She's her granddaughter,' said a terse Quinn,' if she wants to try and get back on my good side by spoiling my child, I wont stop her '

He smoothed a hand through her corn silk hair and wisely kept his mouth shut.

At least she and Judy were talking now. That was better than his mother at the moment.

' I think we should talk about that and other things ' Puck led her over to the bed and they sat down,' like us staying here with your Mom. It's cool that she's okay with me being over here all the time but I think we should get a place of our own"

A look of incredulous spread across her creamy features ' Puck, you've got to be kidding me/? We're 16 and where would we live ? How would we pay for it ?'

A hard look flashed in his eyes.' I take care of my family, Quinn,' stated puck, matter of fact,' who do you think pays the bills and takes care of Jess when Mom has one of her benders? I fucking do and I am gonna take care of you and Beth…'

Quinn was touched and placed a hand on his chest.' You do that now, Noah'

' I got jobs, then my Fight Clubs, and I know just the place for us ,' went on Puck, who had given it considerable thought,' its not much but its not a shack. The rent is cheap and I'm sure we could find someone real easy to watch Beth for us ..'

'That is sweet and wonderful , Puck,' admitted Quinn,' and its tempting but lets not jump into anything. Beth isn't that old yet and then there's school, glee, and right now it works out that Mom and I can take care of Beth but its also the summer'

' Your not saying no?' questioned a dubious Puck.

' No, I'm saying we'll put it on the backburner till later ' said Quinn, as he enveloped her in his muscles,' God, she sobbed and sobbed for hours . I don't know what I'm doing with her, I think I want to cry with her and I don't want to be a bad mom'

'Not gonna happen,' assured Puck, dropping a kiss on her hair,' you'll figure it out. Hell, I don't know how to be a Dad but I figure I'm here and I love my daughter .That's a start and fuck it, we'll be the best damn parents ever'

Quinn giggled into his neck,' I love you'

' I love you too' replied Puck, drawing her in for another heated kiss,' babe, you smell like puke. Beth upchuck in your hair or what ?'

' Just wait till she gets you' warned Quinn, affectionately,' and I hate you'

'Sure you do' scoffed Puck, rubbing his shoulder where she hit him, hard.

Quinn settled against his chest, content and peaceful. Who would have imagined a year ago that Quinn 'Head Cheerio and President of the Celibacy club' would have a beautiful daughter with Noah Puckerman? Let alone that they loved each other.

Oh, How things had certainly changed in their world.

' I asked Mercedes to be Beth's Godmother ' stated Quinn, hoping he wouldn't object.

' She's been really cool to helping you when you needed a friend,' replied puck,' I bet she'll be a really great Godmother to Beth. Uh, we really don't have anything like that but I was kind of thinking about a godfather …you know, someone to make sure Beth's not taken advantage of and stuff which made me think …Finn"

' I thought about that too,' admitted Quinn, quietly,' but will that hurt him again? I mean he's only now just really forgave us for lying to him about Beth in the first place'

' We could run it by Berry,' shrugged Puck,'Girl knows him better than us'

' That'll be fun' remarked Quinn, sarcastically,' I even thought about asking '

They contemplated their chooses in silence, each weighing them over.

''d be great too,' said Puck, finally,' he's practically adopted Finn'

'Except that Terri made him think Beth was his ' added Quinn as an afterthought.

'Well, we don't have to decide right this moment,' asked Puck,' do we?'

'No, I suppose not,' said Quinn,'there's always Kurt"

A look that could only be described as horror flashed across Puck's dark features.

'He'd make our kid look like a damn runway model or some fancy shit ' growls Puck

' Oh he would not,' dismissed Quinn,' you loved the dress he bought us for Beth'

' It looked like the dress you wore at Regionals,' stated Puck,' both my girls will look like princesses. Hummel was being sneaky!'

' We'll decide later,' said Quinn,' can you stay tonight ?"

This newfound closeness with Puck was so real and so terrifyingly new .

' I really want to, babe,' replied Puck,' but I need to check in on Mom and Jess. She was okay the other day but if Mom's on her …I don't want him to know about Beth. Besides I have to make sure Jess is eating more than peanut butter crackers and popcorn'

A concerned look filled her face' Your Mom's been talking about your dad ?'

' Once or twice,' answered Puck, thickly,' Deadbeat asshole is gone. Mom has a grandkid not him and that's how I want it…fuck it, Quinn, Mom has only seen Beth once and I think that was mostly because Jessica wanted to see our baby'

' Your Mom isn't that bad,' conceded Quinn, fairly,' even if she hates me'

' She doesn't hate you, ' puck rubbed slow circles across her back,' she hates me. Mom would have been doing damn jumping jacks if I had knocked up a nice, Jewish girl '

"bringing Man Hands into this wont help you' warned Quinn, because she could.

She paused and plunged forth, in a hurry to get the words out and afraid that she would chicken out if she just didn't say it out loud.' I think we should have a back up babysitter for Beth while we're in summer glee ,' stated Quinn,' I don't want us to have to depend on Mom all the time. What other options do we have ?'

'Your Mom's being really great watching Beth for us' replied Puck, a question in his tone.

" Which may or may not last ' said Quinn, her tone cool,' do you trust your Mom?'

It was a loaded question but then when it came to their parents, it was dicey.

' Mom wouldn't hurt Beth, if that's what you mean,' answered puck, nonchalantly,' I mean, she hasn't done too bad with me and Jessica. I just don't want her watching Beth or Jess if her head is screwed on wrong . Who else do you have in mind?"

' Maybe Ruby,' pondered Quinn, elaborating at his confusion,' Mercedes mom'

' Sure, why not' answered puck,' if you trust her, give her a call. Hell, if worst comes to worst, we can buckle her up and take her to glee with us'

A twinkle came into Quinn's eyes,' She'll be a Glee baby'

They both shared a look and burst into laughter.' Rachel would love that'

'Quinn, I really hate to leave but I need to get home ' said a hesitant Puck, hating to go.

' Go check on your sister ' urged Quinn,' I'll call you later'

' Better' Puck pulled her close against the heat of his body,' call me whenever and we can talk about our song for glee or about when we can have sex again'

She hit his chest,' We're not having sex'

' Only when the Doctor gives us the sign then hell yea, we are ' joked Puck

' Your such a charmer ' retorted Quinn, blithely.

' you don't love me any other way' stated Puck, nuzzling the shell of her ear.

' I don't know why' mused Quinn, ran her hand across his mow hawk, loving the feel of it and the uniqueness that was her boyfriend .

He nipped lightly at her rosy lips,' You cant resist the Sex Shark'

Quinn rolled her eyes,' I think I prefer Noah to the Sex Shark'

He flashed her his sexy, trademark grin that had most of the female population at McKinley hot for him.' How about the PUCKASAURUS?"

' Your repulsive ' Quinn clutched his arm, not quite ready to let him go just yet.

' Queen Bitch ' He couldn't resist another jibe at her.

Then seeing her face fall and afraid he would make her cry, Puck dropped the macho crap for honesty. ' Hey, You know that I love you. Right ?'

' Yes' said Quinn, tearfully. She was still emotional ' just go, Puck'

She pressed her lips to his urgently,' Just go, Puck, before I do or say something stupid.I am super needy right now and right now I don't want to need you'

'Sure' said Puck, not believing her. He kissed her again then pressed his lips to the downy soft blonde hair of his daughter,' bye, bye, baby. Daddy loves you'

A tear slid down Quinn's cheek as puck swaggered past Judy, who had watched the familial scene from the doorway. 'When exactly did you fall for Puck?'

Judy busied herself hanging Quinn's clothes that she had just folded in the closet.

Quinn's spine straightened ,' I don't really know …I've always thought he was handsome'

' Oh come now,' Judy picked up the silver handled brush and moved to peer in at Beth,' handsome isn't a word I would use to describe Noah and I'm not 16. Clearly you never loved Finn from what little you've shared with me and that's probably for the best '

' The first time Puck kissed me was under the bleachers after practice,' recalled Quinn, the memory vivid in her mind,' I had been trying to get Finn to ask me out finally but there had always been something …different between me and Puck.' she shook her blonde hair carelessly,' Santana had her hooks in puck. I was pretty angry about it not that I could let her know that …I was supposed to be dating the quarterback , after all'

' Finn Hudson's father was a war hero,' replied Judy, off-hand,' your father approved'

' Finn is a good friend,' continued Quinn,' and it's a long time coming that he even forgives us now, Mom. I'm very grateful that he has and its mostly because he's a good guy , that and he's in love with Rachel, and that helped more than we figured . But that isn't what you asked me.- there's everything wrong about me and Puck but it feels right'

' I suppose you've changed your mind about him ' said Quinn, flippantly.

' No, I actually didn't lie when I told you that I like Puck,' answered Judy, carefully,' I remember that feeling, Quinn. It's been a long time but I can still …remember'

' when you were still in love with Daddy?' assumed Quinn, expecting to hear a repeat of the same old love story between her parents when they were younger.

' No,' recalled Judy, her smile taking on a dreamy quality that her daughter hadn't seen since she was thirteen,' I know I've always told you, I had only ever been in love with your father but that wasn't entirely true. Your father insisted we tweak my less than perfect past from when I was considerably younger …there was someone else'

Quinn arched a brow,' tweaked,?Not that I'm shocked, just curious '

' I realize I have lost my spine over the years but I'm trying to find that woman again, Quinnie,' Judy absently patted her daughters hand, lost in her own thoughts,' I want so much to be the Mom you deserve, honey." She took a deep breathe,' I was a bit older than you are now and I ran with my crowd in high school. I was popular, I was pretty. My friends and I formed a band together …a rock band'

Quinn blinked,' You never sing , Mom'

' I miss it occasionally,' went on Judy,' so yes, I sing or rather I sing and play a bit of guitar. I was quite good ..I like to think you get that from me "

' Well we both know I didn't inherit that trait from Dad ' remarked Quinn, snappily.

' That is certainly true,' Judy settled beside her daughter,' The band members were all my really good friends. Kind of like your friends in glee I would imagine..and J.T. Banks was a part of that band. He was tall and sexy in every way possible and he had this long dark hair , sexy rock star hair which was hot for musicians in the 90's." Some of the coldness disappeared from her eyes as she remembered her former lover,' He was too sexy and cocksure for his own good and he knew it. God, I wanted to kill him half the time'

' It's like that with Puck, sometimes ' noted Quinn,urging her mother to continue.

'I hated him most of the time ' murmured Judy,' when I didn't want to be with him'

'Mom,' interrupted Quinn,' Are you making this up? Trying to make me see why Puck is a bad idea because I thought you were preaching honesty the other day'

' No, I will not interfere in your relationship with Puck,' declared Judy,' J.T. and I spent a month trying to fight it but we fell in love. I was very happy, scared to death of commitment , and in love with J.T. and he felt the same. It was the most wonderful time in my life except of course when I had your sister and you'

' What happened ?' prodded Quinn, intrigued. She hadn't seen her mother wistful in a long time and didn't quite know what to make of it.

' Your Grandfather disapproved of J.T.,' went on Judy, bitterness in each word,' His father had a bit of a drinking problem . J.T. was a punk -he never saw how hard J.T. worked to keep them afloat but I did . I loved him but my father couldn't see him as a potential husband material -but we had to think of the future'

' Dad says that ' cut in Quinn,' Did you give up J.T. for dad?"

' As I am sure your familiar with the story because your father waxed poetic on it while you were growing up,' continued Judy, tersely,'I met Russell at the country club. I had to attend which I didn't want to do because that meant missing practice but my father was adamant . You've heard the abbreviated version of this-mainly, your fathers part'

She pushed past this sadness 'j.T. and I fought over this but I was mad so I went'

' You wore a strapless blue dress,' recited Quinn by rote,' Daddy thought you were the prettiest girl there .One dance and you fell madly in love'

' He fell in love, I was still in love with J.T.,' continued Judy,'I know your shocked but I wasn't always this cold. I was a lot like did ask me out but I turned him down since I had a boyfriend who decided to show just in time to hear him. There was a very public , embarrassing fight between myself and J.T. and between Russell and J.T.'

Quinn leaned forward,' Go on, Mom.'

' I didn't know who I was more furious at ,' continued Judy,'J.T. wouldn't talk to me for two days. I marched over to the warehouse and I told him I loved him .Didn't he love me? He refused to reassure me, give me those words when I needed them so I was hurt . He broke up with me and needless to say, I accepted Russell's dinner invite'

' You got with Dad on the rebound?' asked Quinn, surprised.

'Maybe at first,' Her eyes watered,' but I did eventually fall in love with your father. I haven't always hated him, you know. I know you're a smart girl, honey, and I can relate a little to your relationship with Puck. He reminds me so much of J.T. and then not so much'

'Maybe I'm more like you than I thought ' admitted Quinn,' you know, Puck loves me. I spent so much of my pregnancy worrying that he didn't…the stress was awful '

' He says the words' Judy kissed her hair,' he cried them while you were in labor'

' I wish we had that on tape' smiled Quinn,' You know Puck is obsessed with Super Mario Brothers, he throws nerds in the dumpsters though I'm really proud that he's stopped tossing Kurt in, and when he's not trying to prove how much of a bad ass he is, he can be very sweet and romantic'

' He loves you and Beth,' smiled Judy,' I can see that with my own eyes. I wont try to run your life but I would like to be a part of it. I know you still don't trust me fully and I deserve that but I'm trying my hardest here, honey. I think this summer glee club is just what you and puck need and I want to watch Beth for you. It's only a couple of hours a day , you can check in whenever you like, and I want to be a good grandmother here'

'What about your committees and precious clubs?' demanded Quinn, quietly.

' I think the Garden Club of Lima can survive without me,' stated Judy,' fixing this family is more important than any club. Will you help me?'

' Yes,' answered Quinn, her meaning clear,' you can watch your granddaughter'


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Sorry this took so long to update but Quinn and Puck kind of took other ideas about their life in this chapter. I hope Judy's story gives more of an insight of her character and how similar she and Quinn are.**

**Disclaimer; As usual, I don't own Glee or any songs used in this story. If I did, Glee would be on Tuesdays and Thursdays !**

Tina watched in stunned silence as one unusually quiet Mike Chang spun in great detail the heart and agony of the Salvatore Brothers all the while selling every piece of Team Stefan collectibles on the end cap . He was ringing up the sale, rounding up his spiel,' don't count Damon out yet. You notice how he spars with Bonnie'

' Oh MY God, Damon and Bonnie!' exclaimed Lauren Zieces, excitedly.

' It's there, Lauren,' swore a solemn Mike, handing her the bag,' rewatch it'

' Oh I will,' said the eager AV tech,' thanks, Mike'

Waving gaily, the customer left the store and Tina let out the laugh that had been gurgling in her throat for the past ten minutes. ' Is that really you, Mike? Have you been kidnapped by the aliens of Roswell next? I have never heard you say that much ever'

'Yes, its me' said mike, giving her an intense look. The girl was slowly coming out of her shyness and her bubbliest was a cute look on her. He doubted she'd like that.

Even Brittany had hated being called cute.

' Are you a closeted Vampire Diaries fan? You sold practically everything Stefan we had to Zieces in like, minutes' asked Tina, lifting her brows at him.

Mike chuckled,' No more than you are into Twillight, Tina. Britt loves it though and made me watch it all the time with her.. I mean, when we were together '

He bit the inside of his cheek,' Knowledge is power here'

' Artie should work here too,' added Tina, glancing at her phone. No text from him ,'he knows just everything about Harry Potter. I shouldn't do too bad but he's great'

' We could probably get him on here' commented Mike, helpfully.

She shook her head, pensive.' I would love it,' admitted Tina,' but Art is real old fashioned about some things. This would probably be one of them'

' I understand ' said Mike, letting it drop. Was the happy couple having problems?

' You know, I am really sorry about you and Brittany ' told Tina, laying a hand on his arm. He was really warm to touch…like really hot.

As if she was doing something wrong, Tina retracted her hand and fiddled with her rings.

Mike pretended not to notice the slight touch that had burned his skin.

'Thanks,' said Mike with a casual shrug,' it's cool. I tried but believe it or not, Brittany knows what she wants and its not me anymore. I loved her but I should have known that she wasn't the right type of girl for me. She just wasn't right '

He busied himself , folding tee shirts, straightening the hangers, tidying up end caps.

' Oh, I don't know how serious she was because Britt wasn't making too much sense'

Tina stared at him,' You're not making much sense '

'Sorry,' amended Mike,' look try not to be mad if she tries to hook up with Artie'

Tina made a face' Artie? Why on earth would Brittany want to hook up with my boyfriend ? Not that I'd let that happen or that Art would but still, why?'

' Who knows why Brittany Susan Pierce does anything' muttered Mike, holding up a hand and watched as a certain amount of uncertainty crept into Tina's eyes.

God, he was no better than Puckerman. Giving the girl cause to freak out and worry just because he was still hurting and pissed off at Brittany.

She didn't deserve that . Hell, neither did Abrams for that matter.

' It's nothing,' insisted Mike, feeling bad and backpedaling,' ignore me. I don't know what I'm talking about-Britt wouldn't even look at Artie. Terrible joke'

' That's really not funny' frowned Tina,' they've been paired for numbers before'

' And Britt swears she's kissed Hummel,' continued Mike, feeling like a creep for worrying her,' I don't think so . I think she'll go for some random hockey player '

' Brittany wont do any better than you, Mike,' replied Tina, taking his words to heart,' her total loss' She pushed her inky black hair off of her shoulders as she tried on a clunky onyx ring , fake or no, it was completely her.

He caught her wrist and made a show of examining the ring.' It's you'

A slow, almost sexy smile pulled at the corners of his mouth and idly Tina wondered how she'd never noticed that about Mike . They sat together in glee all the time.

Why hadn't she ever noticed it before? Cause she was busy looking at Artie, that's why.

' I am going to be so broke' moaned Tina, breaking the sudden tension between them.

' But you'll look pretty being broke ' complimented Mike, taking her hand and giving her a twirl around the near empty store.

Tina blushed under his scrutiny .' You should be giving dance lessons , Mike,' suggested Tina, putting some distance between them,' not working here'

' I had thought about it but not now' was all that Mike would say on the subject.

Those plans had belonged to him and Brittany . Her dad was going to rent them a place and they would give dance lessons to the little kids of Lima.

Or they would have if Britt hadn't flushed their dream down the drain.

' you are the best dancer in glee ,' went on Tina, undeterred,' maybe in the town'

' I wouldn't go that far, Tina ' said a humble Mike.

' Well, I would,' stated Tina, lifting her chin,' so take the complement when I give it'

The air wavered between them, a new awareness ,suddenly surrounding them.

Neither acknowledged it and chose instead to simply ignore it.

' Thanks ' said Mike, taking a step back.

Proud Mary blasted loudly from Tina's cell and she rushed over to get it,' Its Artie'

Mike returned to his work,' Go ahead and take your call. I've got this , Tina'


	13. Chapter 13

Will walked down the seemingly quiet halls of McKinley High School, except for the buzz of the lawnmower outside, all was deserted and almost peaceful. He walked into his choir room, propping open the doors to let in some air, and muttering hello to Brad. The club's ever loyal pianist nodded and resumed drinking his coffee and reading the paper.

It was supposed to be another hot one and even for relatively early this morning, Will was glad that he wore jeans and a worn gray tee shirt as he went about sitting out the chairs.

He felt really good about this summer program.

Even better was that for once in his life, fate seemed to be with him. The football camp as well as the Cheerios camp had ended last week so there would be no rude interruptions from Sue or no more angry stares from Ken were out of state.

Yes, it was going to be a great summer, already!

Will was going over his files and deliberating on getting some caffeine from the vending machine when he heard and recognized some familiar voices coming to glee.

' I am still fat. All I can wear is sweatpants and sundresses,' complained Quinn, motioning to the pretty white eyelet sundress that was comfortable and didn't make her look like she was still pregnant,' I guess I'll just have to start working out again when Beth is a sleep or I will never get back in shape'

Puck registered her words and knew better to run off at the mouth. He'd been there.

Done there. Didn't want to go back.

However, her doctor had said Quinn might still be emotional after having Beth.

' You still look good, momma,' replied Puck," besides Beth's awake more than she's a sleep. She needs your attention and you ought to sleep when you can'

' Beth needs our attention,' pointed out Quinn as they entered the room,' she's our daughter. I'm trying to get her on a schedule but I don't know how well that will work when its time for us to go back to school….'

'Hey, I'm going to pull my weight with Beth,' stated a defensive Puck,' I haven't dropped the ball on you and I wont. Is that what you think I'm gonna do, Quinn?'

Her voice slipped a notch,' No, I don't know. Its different now..'

' Better' assured puck, kissing her soundly,' you're the only girl I've ever said those words to, Quinn.'

' Better be the last' murmurs Quinn, slipping her hand into his.

Neither had paid the least bit of attention to Will and Brad in the classroom.

Will hadn't meant to eavesdrop but having a baby with Quinn seemed to have finally put some maturity on Puck. He was glad to hear it was so- it wasn't an ideal situation but he hoped that their decision to keep their daughter had been right for them.

' Hey, you two,' greeted Will,' good to see you'

'Hi ,' said Puck, scoping out the room,' don't tell me that we're the first ones here? Damn, I figured Berry would have dragged Hudson's butt out of bed at some unholy hour and been here before you could hit your alarm'

Quinn smacked his shoulder,' I don't want that awful image of them in my brain!"

' Sorry but Berry's always early ' answered Puck with a shrug.

' Yep,' told Will,' I'm kind of surprised at that myself but it is the summer'

He leaned against the baby grand.' What are you two doing here so early?'

' We were already up and awake,' explained Quinn,' Beth's been super fussy lately and it took forever to get her down to go to sleep'

'Ah ,new parents ' commented Will with a warm smile at the couple.

' Quinn and I take turns with her,' picked up Puck,' she does the breastfeeding thing and rocking her . I tried singing to her after about an hour or two of wailing, she finally conked out . I think she's already got her Jew side cause she liked when I sang Neil Diamond to her ….'

'We left Beth with my mother,' finished Quinn,' and we went to Denny's for breakfast'

' Breakfast,' mulled over Will,' I never thought much about that and it is still that's something we ought to consider doing like a pitch in breakfast type of thing'

' Did someone mention breakfast ?' asked Mercedes, trailing in beside Kurt,' because, , I make to die for cinnamon rolls. Homemade like my Gma'

Both divas were dressed for the summer in casual poshness, if it could be so.

Mercedes in a pair of ripped jeans, a hot pink tank beneath a bold white/pink patterned shirt . Gold hoops in her ears and her favorite gold ;M 'clunky necklace.

Kurt ,ever the fashinista, wore a pair of skinny jeans, a black/white short sleeved Marc Jacobs shirt from his summer collection, and a matching cap.

' Hello all,' echoed Kurt,' and Mercedes speaks the truth. I gain ten pounds just looking at her cinnamon rolls and why may I ask are we discussing breakfast ?'

'We were considering the idea of maybe a pitch in breakfast in the morning,' answered Will,' get us all bright eyed before we practice, Kurt'

' Very few of us actually cook, ,' reminded Kurt,' or have you forgotten'

' So you all say but have proved to me otherwise,' stated Will,' we'll discuss it later'

'Q,' Kurt gave the blonde a hug,' you have horrendous bags under your eyes? I have some cream for that . Now how is that precious Beth?'

'Hummel!" threatened Puck, glaring menacingly at the slight built boy.

' I have a baby, Kurt,' said Quinn, biting the inside of her lip,' I don't get much sleep but Beth is my baby and I love her. She's worth it even if I look like a hag'

' You do not look like a hag' scolded Mercedes,' Kurt, tell her ..'

' You aren't a hag,' informed Kurt,' you're a new mom. It looks good on you'

Quinn managed a wan smile at her friend and glanced at her cell phone.' Beth was a sleep when Puck and I left her with my mom,' answered Quinn, nervously,'maybe I should check in and make sure she's doing alright. …."

'Don't do it, babe,' warned puck, placing his hand around her waist,'we want her to sleep. If you call, it could wake her and then she'll be awake for your mom . Text your Mom after glee is over ….she's fine'

' I don't want to be a bad mom' admitted Quinn, looking at him.

' you're an awesome mom,' puck kissed her side,' just breathe'

' AAAAW, aren't they cute,' crooned Mercedes in a sing song voice,' their acting like Mommy and Daddy. We should be taping all this for Beth when she's older'

' Shut up, Mercedes' cracked puck, not unkindly.

' Adorable ' Kurt couldn't resist , earning him a dark look from the bad-ass.

' You promised , artie,' argued Tina, hands gripping his chair,' those khakis are not shorts. I know you have shorts. You sleep in them and I've seen pictures'

' Stop harping on me, woman,' told Artie, over his shoulder,' I forgot. It's not like its that big of a deal- my legs aren't a pretty sight anyhow ..'

'We talked about this,' Tina lowered her voice,' tee shirt and shirts, Art'

' Just drop it,' said Artie,' I don't want to fight with you over it'

Tina sent her boyfriend a baleful look . He knew that she didn't like to be talked to like he was and she couldn't understand why he was back to doing this. They'd been through this before …it didn't make any sense to her but it was too early to bring up.

Maybe he was just having a bad all their friends were watching them.

' Fine but your going to roast in that,' said Tina, dismissively,' its almost 90 now'

Artie was dressed as if it was any day at school rather than summer. He wore his trademark khaki pants, a white short sleeved buttoned down shirt with a summery baby blue vest while Tina was sporting a new look for her. Her black hair was pulled back with a thick red scarf, and she wore black shorts, a silver studded belt, a white tank with a sleeveless black skull hoodie and black boots.

'Hey, everyone' greeted Tina, greeting Quinn with a hug,' sorry I missed seeing Beth. Maybe I could come over another day and see her .I cant get over the picture you sent of her to my phone-she looks so much like you'

' That sounds fine, Tina' agreed Quinn,' how's the new job working out?'

' I love it,' gushed Tina,' and the Twi hards in this school are going to make me rich'

Quinn and Mercedes chuckled .' daddy's going to be opening the pool up soon,' declared Mercedes,' and then I am having the pool party of all pool parties'

Puck cleared his ears and zeroed in on her.' Your folks have a pool, Mercedes,' asked puck, thinking of his lucrative pool cleaning business,' do they have a pool man? Cause I can give you a real good rate and I do a hell of a job'

' thanks but my dad is anal about that pool,' informed Mercedes, rolling her eyes,' He wont even let Mom clean it . He has a method of his own but thanks'

' I'll cut you a glee -discount,'tried Puck,' I have a kid that needs things, Mercedes'

' Puck, leave her alone' laughed Quinn, rubbing her hand over his head.

' I'll mention it to him but no promises' chuckled Mercedes, amused.

"speaking of pools and swimming,' brought up Tina,' I don't go into work till five from now on so we need to totally plan a shopping trip for new suits'

'Don't even mention that word, Tina,' bemoaned Quinn, smoothing her skirt,' I doubt at this point I could even still fit into a bikini'

Mercedes and Tina shared incredulous looks.

' Oh shut up, Quinn,' dismissed Mercedes with a bit of good natured ribbing,' my curves are hot but I'm the one that wont be caught dead in one of those but I'm up for shopping'

Puck walked over to acknowledge Artie.' Wheels'

' Puck' replied Artie,' so, your still running your pool business?'

' Oh yea,' told Puck, conversationally,' I've expanded to Carmel cause of the rich people live there. How about you? You and Tina got plans this summer?'

It was strange -a t the beginning of the year, Puck had trapped Artie in a porta potty and thrown slushies at him, and because of glee, they were sort of friends.

' Nothing concrete,' explained Artie,' I have summer pysio every couple of days and Tina works plus glee. I figure we'll just play it by ear…..'

Puck glanced over where the normally shy Goth chick was chatting with the girls.

' Tina's looking kinda hot, dude' nodded Puck.

' She is working those shorts' agreed Artie, appreciating his girlfriends backside.

Kurt had caught wind of their remarks and scowled at them. ' Do you hear yourself? Have you learned nothing? I honestly do not believe that Tina would appreciate the caveman comments about her person. She simply looks softer in the casual way…'

' I was just being a guy,' said Artie,' I'm not dead, Kurt. '

' I never doubted otherwise but I thought you would be more sensitive to Tina' noted Kurt, flipping his bangs and fretting a bit. There was a curl?

Damn this insufferable heat!

It was a travesty ! It had taken him 35 minutes to fix his hair this morning.

He sat up straighter, examining the room and his friends' Where is Rachel?'

' Your right it is too quiet,' spoke up Artie,' she's always early to glee'

' it is strange ' conceded Quinn,' maybe someone should send her a text'

' We shouldn't make an example of this, Finn. Being late …we're co-captains' murmured Rachel, walking backwards on her tiptoes .Finn's hands around her waist,' its ' kiss'

' Irresponsible ' Finn responded by nibbling on her lips,' its summer, baby'

Rachel wrapped her arms firmly around his neck, and with a girlish giggle, began to press tiny, soft kisses across his lips' But.. Maybe …you have a point, Finn'

Finn pulled her closer and kissed her , deeply.' Few more minutes , Rach'

'Oh Sweet Jesus,' exclaimed Mercedes,' we're all happy you two are in love and all but give the sucking face thing a break' Everyone couldn't help but to laugh.

Rachel blushed, prettily.' I apologize for mine and Finn's tardiness,' says Rachel, resting her head against her boyfriends chest,' its our first summer as an official couple'

His grin was cazh and pure male,' yea, sorry, guys'

' I'll bet ' smirked Puck as Quinn yanked him down into the chair beside her.

' It's alright,' replied Will, noticing the subtle differences in his kids just from it being the summer,' we were all just curious about what detained you, Rachel' he shot the tall young man a knowing grin,' We should have known that it would have been Finn'

The last remaining glee members came in , looking more relaxed and happy than Will had ever seen them. Santana and Brittany both wore their hair loose, and were dressed in similar outfits that consisted of very short shorts, little bright tank tops, and white tennis shoes. The girls were less mean and intimidating without their Cheerios uniforms.

' I am so happy that Sue went out of town and cant spy on us,' Brittany was going a mile a minute,' I am going to eat real food like corn on the cob and cheese fries'

' Me, too,' agreed Santana,' since I moved back in with Mom, she's been talking about making her world famous tamales. Which are my favorites but its like a thousand calories a bite but I don't care if I have three…I am starving. I may skip the diet '

' Glad you girls could join us' greeted Will

' Oh hi ' Brittany looked up at him . Santana only nodded, as usual.

Mike and Matt, ever the quiet elusive ones, followed them and took their seats.

' You too, fellows' acknowledged Will, waiting for the banter to die down.

Mike simply lifted a hand as he took a seat on the other side of Tina.

' hi' said Mike, smiling at the girl beside him for her quiet support.

' Hi " answered Tina, returning his smile in kind,' did you close the store last night?'

' Yea,' answered Mike,' its not that difficult. I'll walk you thru it next week'

Brittany flashed Mike an easygoing smile and sat on the other side of Kurt.

This wasn't going to be too weird or anything with Mike-after all, she had never even seen him get mad. It must be that Asian thing /Zen quality that was so Mike.

She had actually worried a little bit about his feelings and glee but it was okay.

'You've never needed to diet, Santana ' remarked Matt, appraising her.

Their eyes met and held' Thanks'

' well, now that we're all here and hopefully awake,' chuckled Will,' I think that we should get started. I know we've got our Invitational and sectionals on the horizon-Rachel, hand down. '

'with all due respect, ,' says Rachel, ' we should take this golden opportunity to prepare ourselves for the rigorous trials of the upcoming year'

' Down, Rach' Finn tugged his girlfriends hand and held it with his own, soothing her.

'very well' agreed a reluctant Rachel, looking at her boyfriend and nodded.

' Thank you, Finn,' went on Will,' I know you have ideas, Rachel, but I want to shake up our usual routine for the summer. Not that we're not going to work hard , try out some new music, maybe some new moves, but I think we need to get out of our box and have fun . It is the summertime, after all'

' We're not in a box' spoke up a baffled Brittany.

Santana patted her shoulder,' Just listen, Britt'

' Oh, okay' said Brittany, catching her ex staring at her. She gave him a friendly wave.

Mike didn't speak or lift his hand but looked straight out at .

' Summertime,' Will was on a roll,' my favorite time of the year. Time to put aside my Spanish notes for a while, tool around with the lawnmower, clean the grill. Those are just some of the things that I look forward to this time of the year but what about all of you?Don't say no school , please. What are your expectations for the summer?"

' Life guarding at the pool,' answered Matt,' buying new car parts for my car'

' hanging out with my friends,' chimed in Mercedes,' visiting with my brother '

' Summer wardrobe,' this came from Kurt,' quality time with my father at the shop'

' Being with Rachel ' Finn pulled his girlfriend closer to him,' and the hanging out, too'

She smiled, lovingly at him,' Spending the summer with Finn'

' Okay, okay,' Will raised a hand to stop them,' I get the picture. It means something different to each and everyone of you and I expect, mostly about the fun so our assignment is to find a song that best expresses your feelings , your hopes for the summer'

' We've already done Grease,' remarked Santana,' summer means tanning and hot guys, . I don't waste time with hope in winter or summer'

' I don't believe that you mean that, Santana' replied Will with an understanding smile,' come on, you guys. I was your age once and I couldn't wait for the summer….'

' didn't you like roller-skate and disco back in your day, ?' asks Brittany

Will's smile was indulgent. He had been expecting the teasing .

' Yes but I also recall a summer with my first car,' told Will, fondly,' the Blue Bomber and their was the first road trip with my girlfriend. We drove all the way to Cincinnati'

' Oh , please stop,' interrupted Kurt,' we get the picture but our summers are less eventful as yours. We all look forward to a slushy free, bully-less summer in a nutshell'

' it's getting off to a really good start,' commented a beaming Mercedes,' don't jinx it'

' Why don't we just sing cool summer songs?' suggested Artie, thinking Beach boys.

' We might as well start preparing for Sectionals, , if they've no interest in broadening our repoitore ' says Rachel, turning her head to give artie a disapproving look.

' Rachel, don't,' warned Finn , calmly and in low tones,' its really 't annoy everyone …..'

Her brows knitted together in contemplation as she chewed on her bottom lip.' fine'

All eyes turned towards the new couple in what might have been stunned shock.

' Why are you all staring at me?' whined a petulant Rachel, touching her chin in a nervous gesture,' do I have something on my face?'

' just Finn' retorted Puck with a laugh.

Finn shot his best friend a filthy look' Shut up, Puckerman'

' Guys, settle down,' remarked Will,' so, does anyone want to start us out or are you going to make me start dancing ?"

Quinn heaved a disgruntled sigh,' I don't think I know of a song about getting rid of baby fat and stretch marks, '

Santana stood up, much to the surprise of practically almost everyone.

' Fine,' declared Santana,' I have one'

Will sat down next to Matt,' the floor is all yours, Santana'

Santana cocked her hip, every move sexy as she danced around Matt and started her song,' **My friend the communist **

Holds **meetings in his RV**

I **cant afford his gas**

So **I'm stuck here watching Tv**

**She **strutted her stuff, shaking her dark hair off of her shoulders, confidence and attitude as she danced down the risers

I don't have digital

**I don't have diddly squat **

**Its not having what you want**

Its wanting what you've got oh

Matt stood, driven by un unrecognizable pull between them, putting his hands on her hips , matching her dancing rhythm as they had done countless times before .His voice blended with hers,' **I'm gonna soak up the sun**

Gonna tell **everyone **

To **lighten up, I'm gonna tell em that**

**Sa**ntana's dark eyes flickered on Matt as she left him to dance in sync with Brittany.

**I've got no one to blame**

For **every time I feel lame**

I'm looking **up o I'm gonna soak up the sun**

**H**is moves sharp, slick, Matt trekked across the risers and found Santana, taking over the song , his voice deep .

**I've got a crummy job**

It **don't pay near enough **

To **buy the things it takes **

To **win some of your love **

**The former **couple warred between Puck and Quinn, something tangible and sizzling permeating the choir room , making it apparent to everyone witnessing it.

Matt shook his head, gripped her arms, gingerly, singing to her,'**Everytime I turn around , I'm looking up, you're looking down**

Maybe **somethings wrong with you**

Th**at makes you act the way you do**

S**antana **ignored the whispers of her teammates and moved out of matt's arms as she belted out,' **I'm gonna soak up the sun**

While **its still free**

I'm **gonna soak up the sun before it goes out on me**

**Was **she being literal? Wondered Matt, pulling a Finn Hudson move and catching Santana's hand and directing the next line at her, as if their break up had been last week instead of three months ago.

**Don't have no master suite **

I'm **still the king of me**

You have **the fancy ride , but, baby, I'm the one who has the key'**

'Every**time I turn around,' accused Santana,' I'm looking up, your looking down'**

Matt caught her other hand, neither moving .' **Maybe somethings wrong with you,' rasped Matt,' that makes you act the way you do. Maybe I'**am crazy too'

Their voices melded together,' **I'm gonna soak up the sun**

**Got my 45 on**

**So I can rock on'**

'**W**ow, that was great, you guys,' Will was on his feet, applauding as did everyone,' and a much better alternative to tanning,Santana' He addressed the silent boy,' Nice , Matt. Very nice and I am glad to see you two working together again'

'It is pretty cool' conceded Matt, continuing to hold Santana's hands in his own.

Her full lips twitched,' I'll give you that it was…fun'

' It was more than fun' blurted out Matt, calling himself every name in the book.

Santana held his hand , eyed them, and drifted away from him in the moment.

' I thought they hated each other ' whispered Tina, leaning over to ask Mercedes.

' That sure as hell wasn't hate ' told Mercedes, flicking her head toward the Cheerio.

' Sex,' commented puck, knowingly,' that was sex, girls'

' Stop being such a douche bag' retorted Quinn,' would you talk like that around our daughter? Matt is your friend'

' Dammit, Quinn, I don't,' defended puck,' I'm just calling it like I see em. '

' He is right,' said Finn, turning around in his seat to join in,' we all saw it'

' The dude is completely over her,' commented Mike through slitted eyes,' Satan is like some sort of sickness to him. We'll have to talk him off of the ledge'

' What are you talking about ?' interrupted Rachel, her hand slight on Finn's arm.

' I don't know,' answered Quinn,' I don't speak dude talk'

' We've all been there,' this came from Finn, kissing the top of Rachel's head,'once he actually starts figuring out how he really feels for her should clear it up'

' aren't you all sensitive and chic now' Puck couldn't resist a jibe.

' you have no room to talk, Dad' quipped Finn, earning him a punch in the shoulder.

The girls rolled their eyes at the acts of machismo that surrounded them and ignored.

' I heard about you and Brittany, Mike,' asked Quinn,';are you okay?'

He shrugged,' it was a break-up, Quinn. I should have expected it'

' I didn't,' responded Quinn,' and I've known Britt since kindergarten. It's awful'

' thanks' said Mike, simply. He could usually find peace in the worst situation but he was failing miserably at not thinking and looking at his recent , bubbly ex-girl.

' She broke his heart' Tina reached over and squeezed his hand, consoling him.

'Tina,' Mike sent her a baleful look,' I'm not going to have a nervous breakdown over it'

She removed her hand with a watched them with something that might have been trepidation behind his glasses and pushed that away like a gnat.

Mike and Tina's families went way back-they were friends. No big .

' Okay, ' Will tried to get their attention again,'now I don't want to take up your whole afternoon so I want everybody to be thinking about your song. This is your summer and your feelings so be prepared to put it out there for all of us. I don't care if you want a solo or partners, groups, I'm leaving it all up to you but I expect you to surprise us'

' you got it, ' said Finn, slipping his arm around Rachel's shoulder.

' I have got a lot of ideas,' says an eager Rachel,' some that I've been considering for our own repitiore..that is if you want to sing with me'

' I love singing with you' Finn pressed a kiss against her lips,' I have some ideas too'

' Thank God, Beth is at home,' remarked Quinn,' you'd make my baby sick'

' That might be , you know, really funny' puck raised his brows at the couple causing Quinn to laugh as he kissed her, quickly.

' true' agreed Quinn, happily. God, they were starting to rub off of each other.

' This is a no brainer, ,' said Mercedes,' we'll knock it out of the park' She linked arms with Kurt,' I'm starving. Who's up for lunch at Cal's?'

Kurt closed his eyes, begging for willpower. ' Cedes, your killing my diet ,' pleaded Kurt,' but I'm in but I'm getting a salad and lemon water'

'Guys?' questioned Mercedes, appraising the others.

' I cant,' declared Mike,' Work calls .Bye everyone….'

With a casual wave, the dancer was the first one to exit the choir watched him leave and wiped at the tear that pooled in the corner of her eye.' I think he hates me'

Santana commiserated with her BFF and patted her back' Mike wouldn't hate you'

' I really think he does' worried Brittany, absently.

' Uh hello,' reminded Mercedes, waving a hand in front of them,' lunch?'

' We have plans but thanks' told Santana, almost nice to her.

' We're in,' volunteered Tina,' we can hang out till I have to take art to his therapy'

He rolled beside her,' I have coupons for the Grand Buffet, guys'

Tina rolled her eyes heavenwards,' No buffets, Artie'

Mercedes chuckled,' It's settled then-we're going to Cal's '

Will looked up from his notes on Santana and Matt's performance' have fun, guys,' called out Will,' have a marshmallow coke for me'

' That is just not right, ' commented Kurt, as he followed his friends out .

Brad poked his glasses on his nose,' Santana and Matt …again?'

Will sank onto the stool beside the piano,' I never expected summer glee to be uneventful, Brad. At least it wont be boring'


	14. Chapter 14

If Barry's Bowling Alley and the cabaret roller rink were throwbacks to the eighties in Lima, then Cal's Diner was going back further and could have easily been borrowed from the set of Happy Days minus the Fonz's office in the mens bathroom. The benches were old school red plastic covered among the booths and even the records that lined the walls sported some of the familiar names of the 1950's. If the jukebox was blasting anything past 1960, Cal's would pull an Arnold and come out waving his spatula but it was a Lima landmark. The menu was all American favorites, the prices reasonable if you didn't want to drive across town for McDonalds and it was most busiest during the summer.

Kurt, Mercedes, and Tina nabbed a front booth that they favored as it was more accessible for Artie .They were still in abuzz over this new glee development.

' Santana was completely into Matt during that song,' declared Mercedes,' I don't particularly like the girl but she has her moments. Here I figured she'd be throwing herself all over Puck but you all saw how she was with her…ex honey'

'What we have to ask ourselves is if we want to encourage this? Asks Kurt,' Santana is volatile on a good day and goes into pyschobitch at a drop of a hat .My skin just doesn't need all the extra stress that her little sex games is bound to bring to our summer glee'

' She wasn't go psychobitch on Puck or Quinn,' added Artie,' her obsession with Puck makes Rachel's adoration of Finn seem pale by comparison. Besides was it really them being sexy or the song? I don't think we should read too much into it'

' Do we need to remind you of Baby gate , the tragic triangle that was Finn, Rachel, and . Thank God , that's over,' went on Kurt,' if we're gonna spend our summer in glee with Santana and Matt the Hate games, I'll give myself an ulcer'

' Which is why we're staying out of it,' added Mercedes,' Mike will referee .Him and Britt so we wont have all that drama of who all she slept with that he knows…'

' I don't know about that,' contributed Tina,' I think it hurts Mike to be around Brittany'

Artie folded her hand into his,' I think Mike will bounce back from the break up, Tee'

' Or he might not,' Tina sent him a look,' Mike's my friend and I feel really bad for just looked like a wounded panda bear when he saw Brittany today'

Artie's forehead creased at his girlfriends observation. 'A Panda'

Mercedes and Kurt shared the same dubious expression as Artie and figured that wherever Tina was heading with this, no good would come out of it.

It only took Artie a second,' You think Mike Chang is cute '

His voice was sharp,' Pandas are cute. Right ?'

Tina did her best to avoid that ,' Pandas are really sad .That's what I meant'

' Oh' said Artie, unsure if he really did. She seemed more worried about Mike suddenly .

Seeming to recognize that they were getting off course here, Tina leaned slightly and gave him a smacking kiss' All this drama is going to give me an ulcer'

He ruffled her hair and smiled, sweetly. ' Moving on, Kurt, you never told us if you had any hits on your profile ? Any interesting prospects actually in Lima?'

Kurt had recently posted his profile on a Teen Gay Friends website at the urging of Rachel. It had taken some courage and more prompting from Mercedes and his dad but he was glad that he had taken the risk though he'd kept it on the down low till now.

' much to my surprise, I apparently am not the only openly gay teenager in lima,' answered Kurt,' there have been many that are from the Allen County area. I have only chatted with a few guys but they who shall remain nameless at the time might have possibilities…..'

' As if you wouldn't,' Mercedes whacked him on the backside of his head with her palm,' you're a catch, Kurt. You're a cute ,little white boy with excellent fashion sense, a tender heart, and compassion. Now that you've stopped chasing straight guys…'

He hung his head in shame over that little crush." Am I ever going to live that down?'

' No' stated Mercedes, not unkindly,'so, your not going to give us a name ?'

' It's too early,' conceded Kurt, thoughtfully,' and its only been several conversations about our varied interests and such. I don't want to get my hopes up…'

' What's his name?' prodded Artie, curiously.

' No can do,' said Kurt,' I appreciate your enthusiasm but I don't want to jinx it'

' Jinx,' scoffed Mercedes, ' that's crazy, Kurt. No wonder my Mom loves you'

'your mother adopted me' corrected Kurt , nudging her ,' can I help it if we're both superstitious, Mer. Dad says that my mom was the worse with black cats and ladders'

' I still think its ridiculous ' stated Mercedes, looking at the menu,' mhm, smell those hamburgers , guys. I am so starving ! "

' I need to slim down my hips if I intend to tryout for the Cheerios' told Kurt, simply.

' Your hips are fine,' stated Mercedes,' your skin and bones, Kurt'

' Quinn said that Sue has weekly weigh ins and I want a shot here' added Kurt

' Fine, I understand that,' Mercedes softened her voice,' but get a shake, at least'

' Was that some spunky Sass I heard ?' asked their waiter with a familiar grin.

He eyed the curvaceous Mercedes with keen interest in his green eyes,' It is'

Mercedes clutched at Kurt's sleeve , mouth opening, no sound coming from it.

' your that…guy from the mall' Artie verbalized what the others couldn't.

' Guilty,' he held up a notebook,' Name is Bo and I'll be your waiter '

'This …is him?' asked Tina in a not so whisper only to be kicked under table .

Bo was amused,' I'm me " He jostled Kurt,' Can I get your sassy girlfriend a shake?'

Tina's eyes widened excitedly even though Mercedes didn't look impressed.

' She's spectacular, I agree,' conceded Kurt,' but she's not my girlfriend '

' We're not a couple ' informed Mercedes,' we're best friends. Not that its any of your business, Bo"

' Mercedes!' hissed Tina, sending her messages with her eyes and hand motions.

Bo couldn't help but be amused by their banter. He didn't really have close friends or really lots of friends and it was kind of fun to listen to them go on with each other.

His expression brightened,' You and GQ Boy here aren't dating, sassy'

This time it was Mercedes turn to be amused.' Kurt is my best friend,' reiterated Mercedes,' and you shouldn't go around making assumptions about people you don't know, BO the waiter'

"Whoa, I mean no harm,' swore Bo, backtracking,' I'm only trying to flirt with you, honey. Surely a pretty girl like yourself is used to endless compliments but I like to make things real simple….' He hadn't met anyone this sexy since he returned from Cincy.

That smile of hers was so soft and he was a tempted man as his Dad might say.

' I'm not your honey' corrected a flustered Mercedes, letting go of Kurt.

' Is she always full of the sass ?" Bo asked her friends.

' yes' chorused Kurt, Tina, and Artie, in one voice. This was better than glee!

' Her name is Mercedes' added Tina, eager to help,' if I talked too low before'

' TINA!" ground out Mercedes, wanting to cover her head and die .Or kill her ever well-meaning friends for interfering in what was probably nothing at all.

She tried to give a menacing stare to Tina who was giggling into Artie's neck, making it impossible to be serious. On the plus side, those two had stopped arguing.

" So nice to meet you, Tina and Mercedes,' Bo went with the flow,' so while your deciding if I'm a possible stalker or the next Lima Loser, can I take an order?'

" Probably safer' predicted Artie, adjusting his glasses,' I'm Artie and that's Kurt. "

He paused because it looked as if those girls were doing those silent mind reading thing again. ' Tina will have her usual-chocolate mint shake, a patty melt , no onions "

' Fries' chimed in Tina,' and my boyfriend is predictably boring '

' I resent that,' teased Artie,' I am not boring. I like what I like'

' As I was saying, ' continued Tina,' vanilla shake, burger with works, and fries'

' Simple meal for a simple man' said Bo, his attention on Kurt and Mercedes.

The fact that neither had responded to the fact that he was still waiting for an answer for any sort of answer because the two seemed to be…bickering.

' He looks harmless and hunky, Mer,' said Kurt with a critical eye,' too much product in his hair but I cant give grooming lessons to all the males in this town'

' I don't know,' debated Mercedes,' he is cute but I've never seen him before. '

' We don't know everyone in town,' reminded Kurt,' and take a chance'

Bo bent towards artie, torn between leaving and coming back. Was his mojo off?

' Should I give up here ?' inquired Bo,' I didn't think I offended her '

' Oh, I'm sure you didn't,' corrected Tina,' they'll wind down in about five minutes'

' So this ir normal behavior when a guy tries to make nice with a pretty lady?' asks Bo

" I don't think ,' started Tina then rethought her stance on the lack of male interest in her friend at school,' never mind. Mercedes is really great, Bo"

' I imagine so,' replied Bo,' its hard to find a honest to God ,real girl in this town'

' There are some' pointed out Artie, meaningfully towards his own girlfriend.

Meanwhile the argument was winding down in typical fashion with the divas.

' You want me to butt into your social life, Kurt Hummel, cause I got my matchmaking vibe on' threatened Mercedes,' and his hair is fine'

Kurt folded his arms,' It was just a point. "

' I don't know about that but I'll let it pass for now' dismissed Mercedes, mortified to realize that Bo hadn't moved from his spot during her and Kurt's little fight.

How embarrassing! She really she learn to not do that.

' God, I'm sorry,' apologized Mercedes, her face suffusing with color,' you must think that we're really immature and we're not. I'm not used to …the attention'

' Mercedes ' hissed Kurt, folding his arms,' oh never mind. ' then to the lothario waiter,' Tread carefully here , Bo. My friend here is a true lady '

' Now I'm going to die' mutters Mercedes,' after I kill you, Kurt'

Bo just chuckled at their antics.' You guys are wild' told Bo,' look its cool. Most girls in this one-horse cow town would have been crawling all over me and not my type'

' Rhodes,' hollered Cal from the grill,' take the orders!'

' That would be me,' grinned Bo, good naturally,' what would you two like?'

' A salad , diet cherry coke, fat free dressing on the side' decided Kurt , ignoring the disapproving looks from his friends. Cheerios, think ,Cheerios.

' I don't think we have anything without the fat but I'll ask, dude' told Bo, evenly.

' Give him Italian and he can pretend its fat free,' replied Mercedes,' it'll be okay'

' Are you a health nut, Kurt, or on a weird diet?' inquired Bo, naturally curious.

' Don't get him started,' barreled in Mercedes, cutting her bestie off before he could explain,' really, I'd appreciate it. Since your taking our orders now and my mortification is through , I want a chocolate shake, cheeseburger , and you know, just double my and Tina's fries cause if you don't we'll just eat all of artie's'

' it's true,' said Artie, knowingly,' they will and they have'

' I like a woman that eats ' marveled Bo, winking at the pretty young woman.

' Seriously ?' inquired a unbelieving Mercedes. These things didn't happen to her.

' Sassy, suspicious, and super fine,' replied Bo , charming her with his easy going nature,' my three favorite things in a girl. Now I've got to turn these orders in before Cal gets his panties in a twist so don't go disappearing on me, Mercedes'

He gave her a lazy smile that had butterflies prancing around in her chest as she followed his very nice jean clad backside as he disappeared around the corner.

He was a bit shorter than she liked in a guy(Kurt didn't count) but he was funny and she saw muscles corded in his arms. Not that it was anything more than flirting.

Flirting with the guys in glee club so didn't count as real, actual flirting.

'You are so, so busted, my dear ' drawled Kurt,' and he is handsome'

' We all saw you looking, Mercedes' Tina had to call her out on it. How many times had she been called out of her Artie induced modes before they had gotten together ?

' there's no harm in looking,' stated Mercedes, as if this as everyday conversation for them,' its flattering and all but maybe its his angle to get a bigger tip'

' Even you aren't that dense,' chipped in artie,' I think he likes you, Mercedes'

' We all agree on this,' countered Kurt,' I think he merely recognizes a beautiful girl when he spots her and he does have an excellent eye, Cedes'

Mercedes folded her napkin in two, nervously. ' He is cute for a white boy even if he has eighties hair,' murmured a leery Mercedes,' but I don't know you, guys'

' Don't sell yourself short,' said Kurt, affection in his tone,' isn't that what you always tell me ?Actually, I think you've used that on all of us…'

' Besides cute guy is into you' gushed a thrilled Tina,' its so obvious'

' Maybe ' allowed a careful Mercedes,' harmless flirting is okay, I guess'

' You guess,' Kurt shook his head,' listen to you, this is happening, Mer'

' fine,' gave in Mercedes,' I'll enjoy the flirt and see where it goes'

' This is so exciting ' declared Tina, getting out her cell,' I'll text Quinn and Rachel'

' Now that we've attempted to set Mercedes up with our waiter,' interceded Artie, quickly changing the subject,' I really hope that isn't expecting us to break out into the Beach boys or jimmy buffet for our assignment '

' those are the sort of summer songs he would think of ' agreed Mercedes, nodding.

Tina rested her head briefly on art's shoulder, musing,' Katy Perry would be good but I don't know if I'm really feeling or am the California Gurl'

Artie waggled his brows at her, causing laughter to bubble out of her.' We could probably heat up Teenage dream and make it a duet , Tee' said Artie, half-teasing.

He and Tina were closer than ever in their relationship though they had yet to take it to that next level. Sex had defiantly been on both their minds but he was a bit …apprehensive. The doctor had said it was fine but to actually go there, scary.

Tina shook him from his thoughts with a hard kiss' We'll see, Artie'

' All this lovey dovey stuff is going to spoil my appetite,' brought up Kurt,'listen, I was thinking about our assignment and I know you'll all think I've lost my mind. Rest assured I haven't but I think I would like to perform another song from Wicked with Rachel'

Three sets of eyes stared back at him as if this was the worse idea ever.

' Did Puck hit you in the head last week during football camp?' asked Mercedes

' You …hate Rachel' stuttered Tina, clearly surprised to revert to her old stutter.

' not exactly no,' explained Kurt, having given it much thought,' Rachel and I are very similar , much as it pains me to admit it .Though I do dress much better than her and that is why we fight . I don't want to spend my summer arguing with Rachel nor do I expect her to , I think it would be a testimony to our friendship by singing together '

' Makes sense ' artie was the first to speak,' but will Rachel agree to it ?'

'Wicked is her favorite as well,' decided Kurt,' and I honestly don't see Rachel declining '

' You all sing?' asked Bo, rejoining them as he expertly slid their drinks around the table and placed a large platter of steaming, crispy fries between Tina and Mercedes.

'Yes,' offered Tina, reaching to help herself to a fry,' we're in our schools glee club'

' New Directions' contributed Artie, leaning across the table for some of the fries.

'Cool,' replied Bo, figuring them to be a year or two younger than himself,' what school?" His parents had lived in town and went to school here until they'd dropped out.

" McKinley' answered Kurt, taking a sip of his diet,' and you?"

' Graduated last year in Cincy' told Bo, not launching into the boring details of his life.

After his fight with his granddad over his mother, Bo had spent last year with his dad and his sister and only returned to make things right with his family.

' Cool,' said Mercedes, lifting up an onion ring,' uh, we didn't order any fries'

' On the house, Mercedes,' Bo tested out her name ,deciding that he liked it,' look I don't really do the whole beat around the bush thing, that's too much like my father.I think you've got a gorgeous smile and I really like your attitude so would you like to go out with me sometime?"

Tina kicked Mercedes leg underneath the table when her friend didn't speak up.

And she was supposed to be the shy one!

Kurt all but bounced literally right off of the seat and Artie waited, patiently.

Mercedes lips curved into a full blown smile ,' I think I'd like that, Bo'

' Great,' said Bo, congratulating himself on not flubbing up,' can I get your number when I come back with the rest of your food? I've only been working here a couple weeks and Violet and Cal think I talk too much for a dude and I don't wont to get fired'

' That's right,' Violet nabbed his shirt,' hi kids. Flirt with her later, Bo'

Sending Mercedes a quirky grin, Bo was dragged back to pick up the rest of his orders as she took a moment to allow the giddiness of a real, live actual dating possibility.

' He likes me ' conceded Mercedes with a girlish laugh that Tina joined in .

' Oh don't gloat,' sighed a wistful Kurt,' and hand me four damn fries…please'


	15. Chapter 15

'Knock, knock,' Emma poked her head inside the doorway of the choir room, her doe eyes searching expansively for the object of her affections,' Will, good morning '

Will stepped out of his office and a happy,yet wondrous smile crossed his face at the sight of the ginger haired woman in front of him' Emma, this is a surprise,' greeted Will,' a nice one. Its eight in the morning and I …I didn't expect to see you…'

Emma sat the Tupperware on the piano and crossed the distance to him.' I brought you and ..the kids a coffee cake,' explained Emma,' I couldn't sleep in though I did try because I was told I needed to shake up my normal routine so I baked instead'

' Smells good ' said Will, catching a whiff of the soft , floral perfume she wore,' and so do you. It was sweet of you, Em, to think of me ' he kissed her cheek,' and the kids'

' it might have been more you' admitted the guidance counselor.

' I like the sound of that,' replied Will, honestly,' will you stay? I mean, if you don't have plans this morning …I know today is the farmers market '

' true but I think I can go another morning,' muttered Emma, playfully,' I'd love to stay'

' Maybe we could go together ' suggested Will, carefully,' I know next to nothing about the difference between regular and organic fruit but I know that's your area of expertise'

Emma laughed,' we could make a date of it, yes'

She smiled brightly,' Now you sounded all excited about your summer program but I don't believe you mentioned how exactly you were shaking up New Directions'

' I didn't,' Will ran a hand through his curly hair,' I'm trying not to be so rigid on our music selections as I have been accused of -of have being by Mercedes and Kurt. it's the summer , after all, and I want the kids to enjoy themselves , too so I kept it really simple'

' Jimmy Buffet songs ' picked up Emma, a teasing lilt in her voice.

' they would walk away as soon as I mentioned Cheeseburger in Paradise,' chuckled Will,' one of my personal faves but not the kids. I just want them to find a song that suits them , what their feeling,and expect out of the summer and considering my kids, I cant wait to see what they come up with. Santana and Matt really surprised me '

' I thought they were barely speaking since regional's' queried Emma, who spoke with Matt frequently when he had gotten called in after the incident with Sonny k last year.

' Beats me,' told Will,palms out,' but they did a hot Sheryl crow number together '

' Interesting,' mused Emma,' so what song would yours be, Will?'

' It's really more about the kids than me, Em' answered Will, scratching his chin.

' I cannot believe that you have no expectations for yourself, Will,' said a thoughtful Emma, linking her hands together,' that doesn't sound at all like you'

A wry smile appeared on Will's face as he urged her into a chair, an idea forming.

' Will?'

' Your right and I suppose I do,' Will turned to the pianist,' Brad, what we were discussing earlier ' with an amiable nod of his head, Brad began the opening chords and will turned around, his jean clad backside provocative , causing Emma to blush.

**I get up in the evening and I aint got nothing to say**

I **come home in the morning **

I **go to bed feeling the same way**

I **aint nothing but tired**

**Man, I'm just tired and bored with myself **

Will turned, emulating the Boss's moves, moving around Emma, watching her lips part and her eyes widen at his nearness, knowing they were feeling the same way.

**Hey there baby, I could use just a little help**

**E**mma moved her shoulders in time with the music, entranced and drawn into his every move , losing herself as so often happened when she was this close to him.

**You cant start a fire**

You **cant start a fire without a spark **

This **guns for hire ..even if we're just dancing in the dark**

God, will had been feeling so much of this since his divorce from Terri became final.

**He under**stood in ways he hadn't before the words of the Boss.

**The **message was indeed clear.

The **message keeps getting clearer, radios on, and I'm moving round the place**

I **check my look in the mirror **

**He **gestured at himself ,' **I wanna change my clothes, my hair, my face**

Man,** I aint getting nowhere **

**I'm just living in a dump like this **

Th**ere's something happening somewhere**

B**aby, I just know that there is **

**Will **just didn't know what it is , afraid it was the woman sitting on the chair.

**You cant start a fire **

You **cant start a fire without a spark**

This guns **for hire **

Even **if we're just dancing in the dark **

Emma detected the barest of a quiver and the unmistakable sense of insecurity and found herself moving toward him, her soft voice mingling in with his,' Dancing in the dark'

They were so close, eyes holding. Her voice almost squeaked ,' Will, we've got the spark'

' I scared you off before ….' trailed Will,' I don't want to do that again'

Taking charge, Emma placed a simple yet reassuring kiss across his lips in response.

' Way to go, ' cracked puck, earning him a smack from Quinn,' Ms.P'

' Puck' Emma colored and drew back, pasting a polite smile on her face.

' why do you have to say things like that,' grumbled Quinn, glaring at her boyfriend,' oh, you can be so immature sometimes, Puck'

' I love you too, Q" Puck blew her a kiss.

' Ignore my idiot boyfriend, Miss. Pillsbury,' greeted Quinn,' lack of sleep has made him nothing short of moronic this morning. It was his turn with Beth so I could sleep'

She grasped the strong bicep , squeezing gently to take the edge off of her words.

Emma's smile was kind,' it's difficult being new parents, I imagine'

' Yea,' agreed puck,' its cool though, in a way. Quinn, you going to show Ms.P our new pictures of Beth? I think we took about fifty new ones last night…'

' You took fifty ' chuckles Quinn,' we have dozens of her just sleeping '

' Beth is like the greatest, most awesome baby in all of Lima,' finished puck,' even if all she does is cries and poops a lot'

Will chuckled,' You might as well have a seat, Emma. They have a lot of pictures'

' Of course,I'd be honored to look at pictures of your daughter' obliged Emma , as Puck brought out his cell phone and began narrating the pictures for her.

He was a proud papa, for sure.

' Quite a difference in Puck' noticed Will, conversationally.

' He's an egghead , , but for some reason,' smiled an amused Quinn,' I love him'

' I'm glad to hear that, Quinn' replied Will, meaning it. It had been a hard year.

"Are you not going to talk to talk to me anymore?"asked Brittany, following the lanky dancer inside the choir room,' I thought we were still friends, mike'

Mike was civil. He wasn't going to give into her constant pleading-Britt could go on and on if she was allowed. He knew from experience.' Hello'

That was good enough-he wasn't being mean. He spoke to her.

' You are mad at me' called out Brittany, accusing him in a small, wounded ,little girl tone.

'I'm not anything, Brittany,' stated a tired Mike, relaxing his body,' I'm just not going to waste my summer acting as if you didn't dump me. You and me are cool, so '

The blonde girls eyes were filled with sadness. ' So your still my friend, Mike'

'Sure' Mike managed a half-smile, kicking himself for hating to see her sad.

He nodded at her and took the risers one at a time to hide at the top and calm.

Santana had witnessed the little exchange, pursed her lips , glaring angrily at the Other Asian and placed a comforting hand on her best friends shoulder.'Whats wrong?'

'I really don't think that Mike likes me anymore, San'admitted Brittany, under her breath,'that hurts. I loved mike way more than any of the other guys I dated'

'I know,' declared Santana,firmly,' I'll take care of it'

She stormed up the risers , yanking the ear buds out of Mike's ears ." Listen here, Chang,' threatened Santana,' you hurt Britt's feelings.I shouldn't have to tell you how sensitive she is, you be nice to her or I will hurt you'

'I said hello' replied Mike, tersely,'she dumped me, Santana.I'm not going to be….whatever weird game you girls have going for the summer'

Santana heaved a sigh and sat down beside 's no game. Just talk to her every once and a while. That's all she wants, Mike'

He nodded and shoved the earbuds back into his ears, cranking up the music.

'dude loves her, you know'pointed out Matt, plopping down beside her.

He caught the seductive scent of amber and orange that was distinctively Santana and felt the heat instantly rise in the tugged unnecessarily at the collar of his yellow tee shirt and forgot that this was why he had taken to sitting far away from her in glee.

'I know,' Santana's dark eyes bored into his,'look Britt's not dumb, this was what she wanted. I actually…sort of liked how Mike was with her'

' It sucks,' summed up Matt,' I know your protecting Brittany but cut him some slack'

'I was nice' hedged Santana, not looking at him.

Matt laughed,' I forgot you can be funny'

The Latina goddess folded her arms over her chest.'I'm not a bitch all the time, Matt'

' That's the girl I liked' muttered Matt

'Oh' said Santana, a snide remark was this? Matt was completely throwing her off of her game and what was odd was that it didn't really bother her as much as it should have. Maybe all the softness was rubbing off on her.

"You cannot possibly know that,' said Mercedes into the cell, oblivious to everything as Kurt steered her into the center of the room,' your insane, Bo. I still cannot believe you even called me at this ungodly early hour. Didn't you close Cal's last night?'

' I had 3 Red Bulls and that beautacious smile of yours is embedded into my brain, Mercedes,' stated Bo,' no joke. Besides I wanted to make sure we are still on for our date or that you ran into my family and then I'd have to beg you to go out with me'

Mercedes laughed, thrilled.' Why on earth would I change my mind?' she was very aware that everyone was attuned and listening to her,' Do you guys mind?'

' Not at all' interjected Quinn with a small laugh.

' You should put it on speaker so we can all talk' encouraged Kurt then to the others,' Mercedes has a new beau'

' She isn't wearing a bow, Kurt' commented Brittany, confused.

' Not for her hair, Britt,' explained Kurt,'a guy likes our Mercedes. His name is actually Bo'

' No, that's Kurt the loudmouth and everyone in glee listening to us,' countered Mercedes,' listen I really need to go. I'll talk to you later, Bo'

She hung up the phone ,turning to the expectant looks on all of her teammates face,' What? Cant a girl talk on her cell …'

"you know what,' Quinn urged her into a seat,' I want details. This is the guy Tina sent me the text about and you had better start talking, Mercedes Jones'

"There's not too many details yet ,' said an excited Mercedes, sitting beside the new momma and Kurt,' I met Bo at Cal's the other day and he asked me out'

' He is really cute, Quinn,' added Kurt,' even if he wears too much gel in his hair'

' Kurt,' teased Mercedes,' don't make me kill you' then to Quinn,' He is so funny'

' Mercedes and Bo,' mused Quinn, happy for her friend,' sounds nice'

' That homemade veggie breakfast burrito you made me was totally awesome, Rach,' said Finn, bringing their entwined hands to his lips to kiss her knuckles,' you're the best girlfriend ever'

' Your very welcome ' Rachel beamed at him, standing on tiptoes for a kiss.

' Ahem, Finn, Rachel, we have a guest today,' said Will, gesturing for the couple to take their seats,' Miss. Pillsbury will be sitting in today so how about a little less PDA"

' No, no,' spoke up Emma,' this is a summer session, Will. As long as the kids behavior isn't inappropriate I don't see a problem if they want to be affectionate with each other'

'Thank you, ,' says Rachel, 'I can assure you that Finn and I will conduct ourselves properly so as not to offend you. Finn is the epitome of a gentleman and my dads have always raised me to be a lady…' Puck coughed, earning him a glare from her.

' Whatever she says ' deferred Finn, taking a seat next to his girlfriend .

' Of course, Rachel ' smiled Emma, always tickled by the couples within glee.

' Screw that,' commented puck,' their all about that touchy, feely , love crap'

' Shut up, Puckerman' declared Rachel, as Finn placed a hand on her knee.

' Sorry we're late,' apologized Tina, pushing her boyfriend inside the room,' Artie got the new Halo last night and forgot to set his alarm ..'

Four sets of eyes swiveled in awe and envy to their wheeling friend.

' Dude, seriously,' accused Finn,' you got Halo Reach?"

'Pre-order,' grinned Artie,' it is totally awesome'

' it's on, Artie,' contributed puck,' you got the game so we have to get together for Slayer'

' Invasion would rock' added Mike, wistfully.

' Free for all would be better,' said Matt,' I want that plasma repeater'

' It's on then,' agreed Artie,' Halo Reach Slayer at my house later this week'

' It'll be sweet' declared an eager Finn, smiling at his girlfriend.

' Boys' murmurs Rachel, placing her hand primly on her boyfriends thigh.

'Okay, guys,' cut in Will,' I know your excited about Artie's new video game but lets try to move past that. Who wants to get us started with their summer song?"

'Actually, ,' volunteered Puck, standing up,' I want to go first'

' What are you doing, Puck?' hissed Quinn, baffled,' we fell asleep before we could even practice our song'

' This is my song' told puck, ' trust me' he sauntered down in front of the piano to stand in front of his friends,' you want us to sing about how we feel ,like right now, and I actually know how I feel. I know that I'm probably acting all soft and wussy lately but I can still kick anyone's ass in here'

' Noah' reprimanded Rachel, softly.

Puck ignored her , continued,' Being with Quinn and being a good dad to Beth makes me a better man so anyways ….this is for them'

He found Quinn's luminous eyes all dreamy-like and began to sing to her

**OOOOH Uptown girl**

S**he's been living in her uptown world **

I **bet she never had a backstreet guy**

I **bet her mother never told her why**

Quinn bit back a laugh at that-oh she hadn't been warned about him, ever.

**I'm gonna try for an uptown girl**

She's **been living in her white bread world**

As **long as anyone with hot blood can **

**And now she's looking for a downtown man**

That's **what I am**

**He **gestured at himself in that cash but completely Puck way, as he danced over to Rachel, who laughed into Finn's arm.

**And when she knows what **

**She wants from her time**

**And when she wakes up and makes up her mind **

**Puck **winked at Tina, dancing up the steps of the risers, pausing long enough to croon Soulfully at Mercedes

**She'll see I'm not so tough **

Just **because I'm in love with an uptown girl**

**M**oved, Quinn smiled at him through watery tears-he always did this to her!

**You know I've seen her in her uptown world**

She's **getting tired of her high class toys**

**And all her presents from her uptown boys **

She's **got a choice **

**OOOOOh **

**P**uck shot a sexy grin at Brittany and Santana, a wink at the guidance counselor not wanting to leave any female out as he made his way to his woman.

**Uptown girl**

**You know I cant afford to buy her pearls but maybe someday when my ship comes in **

**She'll understand what kind of guy I've been**

**And then I'll win**

**His **heart tripped in his chest, a feeling he'd been having a lot lately,as he watched the twist of a smile in her soft, kissable lips.

**And when she's walking **

She **'s looking so fine and when she's talking, she'll say that she's mine**

**Q**uinn reached out, touching his chest , loving him so very much at this moment.

**She says I'm not so tough**

Just **because I'm in love with an uptown girl**

She's **been living in her white bread world **

**As long as anyone with hot blood can and now she's looking for a downtown man**

**That's what I am ooooh uptown girl**

**She's my uptown girl**

**Don't you know I'm in love **

**With an uptown girl**

He couldn't finish his song because Quinn was in his arms and kissing him, hotly.

' I am yours, Puck. I always have been '

Applause led by Will and a teary-eyed Emma filled the choir room after that performance.

' So romantic,' murmured Emma,' I never would have expected it from Puck'

' Even Puck has his moments in here' told Will, proudly,' Puck, that was great and somehow staying in tune with your favorite Jewish performers. Way to put it out there and I know that your summer is going to be everything your hoping for ' he smiled at Quinn ,' Probably some that you didn't so on that note, why don't we take a break and cut into this yummy looking coffee cake that Emma made for us'

Will moved out of the way as the twelve hungry teenagers converged by the piano.

His kids had gotten their hearts back and maybe so had he.

It was a little after eleven when glee let out and Santana and Brittany wasted no time driving from the school to the park pool. It was already starting to get crowded but they never had trouble finding recliners , there was always some lower level freshman eager to suck up to them. They both had changed into their new bikinis and they looked hot.

Beyond hot if the truth be told.

It was time to start the tanning/flirting that went hand and hand.

Brittany straightened the top of her silver bikini, adjusted just so the high cut bottoms, very aware of all the male eyes upon her , as she stretched to pick up her lotion.

' I love this part ' said Brittany,catching the eye of a blonde Adonis across the pool,' they all want me. Or they want you or both of us'

' Of course they do,' said Santana, sexier than sin in a barely there white bikini,' we're the hottest babes here' she paused mid-thought to look at her friend,' are you really sure about what your doing here , Britt? Cause I got to tell you I am just not feeling this new summer record thing…not this summer'

' Are you sure your feeling okay, San?' asked Brittany, ' that isn't like you'

' I'm fine,' shook off Santana, sliding into the recliner and fanning out her dark hair behind her shoulders,' I just ..I'm burnt out of the games . We had enough of em…'

'But Sue still believes that we're her..spies so that's good ' commented Brittany, waving at a huddle of extremely good looking college guys across the pool.

' Yea, whatever' said Santana, sliding on her Gucci shades but not before she spotted bright yellow swim trunks and a muscular torso that could only belong to Matt.

' Matt,' muttered Santana, under her breath,' I forgot he still worked here'

' You didn't hear him tell he 's life guarding here ' commented Brittany,' I thought about getting a job at the mall but Dad didn't think I should '

' Probably not' said Santana, only bit her bottom lip, and called herself every vile name in her head as she nearly bit back at laugh at how hot he looked in those stupid bright colored trunks. Matt Rutherford would never just blend into a crowd.

His curly, kinky hair was somehow almost sexier than the shaved head look he rocked.

'Uh, I brought the new Lucky and Cosmo' told the Latina, absently handing her best friends the magazines as was customary,' I ,uh, forgot about Matt'

' I stole Vogue from Kurt,' informed Brittany, staring at her ,worriedly,' your acting really weird . I cant remember the last time you acted this weird…'

' Just read the magazine' told Santana, putting a end to conversation.

She didn't know what to tell her, her mind still on Matt, this mornings glee, and Puck.

They were all falling one by one.

She didn't believe in true love and fairytales. Had no use for any of it but wondered how it would feel to be that happy and in love . Hudson and Berry were simply gross.

Puck and Quinn were getting close. Even Abrams and Cohen-Chang were all sweet.

The first semester that had been when she had dated Matt had been some of the best days and nights of her life, if she were to be honest with herself.

They had watched Grey's Anatomy together(he was a closeted fan though he would never admit it to anyone but her) and she discovered she could relax with Matt.

She could be real. She hadn't had that except briefly with Puck.

So caught up in her racing thoughts and focused on the object of said thoughts, Santana was oblivious to the males circling her and Brittany, intent on giving them their every attention. A quick glance found Brittany preoccupied as the dark haired beauty nodded at the hottie talking in front of her. She flashed her most seductive smile at him and pretending to listen to him, her mind was following her ex-boyfriend.

Unbeknownst to him, Matt observed Santana and the hoard of frat guys from the University of Lima that surrounded her and cursed himself for doing it.

Hadn't he learned his lesson ?

Santana Lopez was gorgeous and poisonous.

He had already died once and he didn't need a repeat of how that had ended.

There had to be something -he couldn't figure out exactly what though- maybe it was all that talking about expressing feelings and being yourself that was always going on about because none of them in there were safe anymore.

Slipping on his shades, Matt resumed his post on his chair and watched.

Bored and anxious, Santana dismissed Tod as if he was lower than the Jew-fro Ben-Israel, grabbed a bottled water out of the small cooler on the ground, and without a word to a preoccupied Brittany, she found herself walking over to the lifeguard station.

' Hi'

Matt looked around as if he couldn't trust his eyes, then back at her,' uh, your talking to me ? Cause Ben doesn't come in until two, Lopez'

' Don't be a moron,' Santana held out a bottled water to him,' here, I brought this for you. Its better than that Mountain Dew your swilling, Matt'

'thanks,' Matt accepted it, trying to avert her eyes so she didn't catch his interest. She's still so gorgeous and he feels like he's about to go up in flames from the brief contact and its all because of her. Not the heat index in Ohio,' you look good'

Santana nods, slyly.' Of course, I do'

Not that she wasn't arrogant or anything. Being hot was her job.

'Where's the fan club?' asked Matt,' that's a lot of rich , frat boys , Santana '

' I think Brittany is taking care of them,' answered Santana ,' I wasn't in the mood to be hit on by six horny guys ….' Stupid, stupid, fucking stupid. Lie to him.

Matt shot her a slow grin.' So you thought you'd, what,' joked Matt,' come over and trade insults with the ex-boyfriend ?'

ZING! Right to the heart on that one ! He didn't think she had one still and it hurt, Santana turned her head away, refusing to show him her emotion.' God, you've been hanging around Puckerman too long,' muttered Santana, her voice cracking a tad,' I don't know why I came over here. Okay but I did and I shouldn't have "

' Wait,' Matt grabbed her wrist,' I'm sorry. I was teasing, Santana . You do remember what that is .don't you ? "

' teasing,' repeated Santana, a quiver in her voice,' right. Not used to that so I should just let you do your job and go work on my tan…don't want Britt to think I got lost'

Brittany very involved in being rubbed down by one of the frat boys noticed her and waved happily at them answering her question.

' I don't think she misses you,' Matt patted an empty chair,' would it bore you too much to sit here and talk to me, Santana ?"

NONO …No.

' Uh, sure ' said Santana, sitting down and not analyzing why,' so I guess we haven't really talked …much' he lifted his eyebrows at her,' Fine, not at all , and glee doesn't count so I was wondering how you feel about the commitment issues on Seattle's best?'

A wide grin split his face,' You are a wicked woman , San, but they both have issues'

Santana laughed,' Like you wouldn't if you were a doctor there'

As Matt answered her back, neither paid too much attention to the fact that they were reconnecting with one another . It just was what it was.

Across town, Puck and Quinn pulled into the Fabray drive , noticing his little sister swinging on the porch and his mothers old Volvo parked in the driveway.

' What is Jessica doing here?' vocalized Quinn, as he handed her his cell to check,' She didn't call, puck, and neither did your Mom. Just a text from Artie…'

'Jess shouldn't be here,' said Puck, tensing as he parked the car,' she should be at her dance class. Mom had the day off that's why I didn't take her …'

' maybe your Mom had to go into work today,' suggested Quinn, hopefully,' and she couldn't reach you so she brought Jessica by for Mom to watch her '

' I doubt it ' said puck, clutching her hand as they climbed the steps and Jessica flung herself at her brother , hugging him.' Pucky !"

P uck returned her hug and eyed her .' What are you doing here, jess? Didn't you want to go to dance class ? Rachel got us a good deal on those lessons and if you changed your mind, you need to tell me'

Jessica rolled her eyes,' I love ballet but Mom wanted to come here instead ' She turned and hugged her brothers girlfriend,' Hi Quinn. Mom wanted to see Beth so we came over here but your baby is still a sleep'

' Why are you outside, sweetie ?' inquired Quinn, smiling sweetly at her.

Again the youngest Puckerman rolled her eyes resembling her brother when doing so.

' Oh, Mom is fighting with your Mom , Quinn'

Puck and Quinn exchanged worried looks . This couldn't be good .

' you stay out here, Squirt' ordered Puck ,' Mom will be out in a few minutes '

He took Quinn's hand into his own, needing her bravery, as they follow the voices into the dining room .A baby monitor is on the table between Judy and Mina, facing off.

' The child is lovely but how could you condone this?" Mina was on a roll,' She was going to give the child up. Your daughter was adamant about it and my Noah didn't get a say in his kids life. Now this situation-it would have been for the best if she had just gone ahead and given the baby up for adoption'

' be that as it may,' said Judy in clipped tones,' Noah and Quinn changed their minds about the adoption. That was their choice, '

' Noah is too young to be saddled with a kid,' retorted Mina,' and he certainly isn't mature enough for the kind of life your high faulting daughter will expect from him'

Judy straightened ' My daughter expects for your son to be there and to be good to her and their daughter ,' stated Judy, fiercely,'they don't intend to get married which is wise on both their parts.I don't believe that's even an issue for them if that's what your worrying about but frankly ,I am reassured because from what I have seen, they do love each other '

' We are the adults here, Judy,' Mina rammed on past,' there is still time for an have to guide them into this'

' I worry about them too,' confessed Judy,' but don't you have any faith in your son? From what I have seen , Noah is..its astonishing to watch him with Quinn and Beth'

' Psstht! He just wants back in your daughters drawers' snapped Mina

' Mom! Stop it !' cracked Puck, feeling as if the walls were crumbling on him.

' Noah,' scolded Mina,' this is a private conversation with me and Judy about our granddaughters well-being '

'you dissed Quinn and my family,' Puck's tone was low,' Mom, we talked about this when Quinn was living with us. I thought you understood'

Mina gripped his forearm.'That she manipulated you, Noah. The good, little wholesome Christian girl'

Quinn let out a little cry just as Beth wailed loudly from the monitor.

'I'll go check on her' Quinn turned , Judy followed her daughter.

Once that they were out of earshot, Puck drew in a breath and stared hard at his mother.

' Why do you keep doing this to me, Mom? Aren't I a good son to you?'

She pressed her palm to his cheek.' The best, Noah, but she's not for you'

' Dammit , I love you, Mom,' said an anguished Puck,' but Quinn hasn't done anything to me. I cant help it if the girl I love happens to be a Christian and I really don't give a fuck.

How many times do I have to go through this ? Hell, Mom, even Santana gets it '

' Language, Noah,' reprimanded Mina,' and you know my feelings towards Santana . I raised you to take pride in your Jewish heritage…'

'Chill, Mom,' said Puck, ' I'm still a good Jew but I'm not gonna keep apologizing cause Quinn isn't . '

"That nice Jewish girl, Rachel Berry…' Mina tried another tact, grasping at straws.

Puck rolled his eyes-his mother would have to like Berry. Figures.

' Is in love with Finn . That one wont work . Just give it a rest and accept that Quinn and I are together . It's not that hard to imagine that she could love me…'

' You'll tire of her ,' predicted Mina,' like you did the other girls'

' No, I wont and we're not changing our minds about Beth,' stated puck,' we did the whole Quinn wants to give her up for adoption for like two months of the worse hell I have ever been in. Besides when Dad left us, I mean. Beth is ours'

' She would have been much better off with the adoption' dropped Mina, winding down. She missed the hurt that was evident in her sons eyes.

' I'm sorry you feel that way, Mom,' replied puck, trying to be a man here,' Quinn's the only girl I ever really have loved. I love her. Maybe I didn't tell you that when she was staying with us and I should have but I thought you'd know'

' I wanted much better for you and your sister,' started Mina, trailing off ,' I am taking Jessica home now before I have to explain this to her'

'Jessica likes Quinn' pointed out puck, kissing her cheek.

' Your sister is eight,' said Mina,' I'm disappointed in you, Noah Puckerman'

Puck hung his head,' I'm not dad'

'Don't mention his name' told Mina, her thoughts far away and long ago.

' I'm not,' reiterated Puck,' I think if you would try to get to know Quinn instead of being mean to her, you'll like her '

'Alright, Noah,' finished Mina,' but that will only last until she dumps you for a filthy rich Country Club boy' She patted his cheek and walked out of the house.

Puck shook his head and tried to get it together. Why did shit like this keep happening to him? Couldn't he catch a fucking break , just once.

He wasn't that man, he wasn't his Dad. Why couldn't his Mom see that ?

He loved his little family .That was real.

' Puck,' said Judy,' are you alright ? You know, honey, your mother is just concerned . She doesn't want to lose you'

' no, its not that,' retorted puck,' she's hung up on a load of crap , Judy, but I'm not backing down on this. I love Mom and Jess but I love Quinn and Beth, too'

' I like you, Noah,' judy kissed his cheek and with a little laugh,' just don't screw with my daughter or I will make you pay. Understand ?'

' Got it,' replied puck, taking the stairs and following the sounds of Quinn singing to the nursery .

'Hey,' puck smiled at the sight of Quinn holding their daughter .He placed his palm softly on Beth's head ,' Sorry about ..all that crap'

' Puck,' urged Quinn,' cut the crap. I can see that your Mom upset you'

'I handled it,' assured puck, drawing her into a smoldering kiss,' mom will come around, sooner or later. I just really need you and Beth '

Quinn rested her forehead against his,' We really are actually doing this'

' I knew it. I knew that we could ' stated Puck, content .

' Do not bring up that date in public! ' Santana laughed , pressing the side of her face into matt's arm,' God, people could hear us! How could I have forgotten that you like the lamest , unstudly things for such a hot guy, Matt'

' because you have been ignoring me most of the year' said Matt, moving her hair from her eyes. They had been talking for hours about glee, their parents, anything.

' You ignored me first' pointed out Santana, shivering as the sun had started to go down.

He picked up a multicolored towel and slipped it around her shoulders.

' You slept with Finn and blabbed about it in glee,' told Matt, quietly,' I was hurt. I know you were trying to hurt Rachel but you got me, too'

Santana bit her bottom lip, feeling vulnerable.' it ..it was all about Sue's crazy Madonna rules . It was nothing with Finn. Seriously, Matt, it didn't mean anything '

' Got that but still hurt ' Matt so couldn't believe he had brought this up.

' I should probably go,' hesitated Santana, unsure of herself,' Britt already took off. I should probably go before my mom starts calling me. She's trying to be all Super-mom or something' she stood, not wanting to leave him but scared.

' That's not so bad,' said Matt, his mouth lifting in a side-split grin,' your mom's pretty great. So are you, San, when your being real instead of a bitch '

' Bitch is easier ' shrugged Santana , moving to hand him the towel.

' Don't,' protested Matt, reaching for her arm,' don't go back. It's been real nice with you today, Santana ' He bent forward , pressing his mouth to hers. She sank into the kiss allowing Matt to put his arms around her and marveled at how good it felt.

'I…' Her voice shook,' I don't want all that….mushy, love stuff, Matt'

' You don't let yourself,' Matt stepped back,' that's always been part of the problem. I tried to be one of those guys that just took what you offered and looked the other way when you screwed other thing is I've seen the Santana that gets all soft when Aladdin takes Jaszmine on a magic carpet ride, the girl who bakes no bakes because their my favorites , and that likes Jalapeno popcorn and jelly beans . That's the girl that I still really like and I think she spent all day here with me'

' I cant always be that girl, Matt'blasted Santana ,' that girl will land me further down the food chain than Rachel. I cant have that, not if I want to stay on top'

' So you don't care if you sacrifice anything that will make you happy?' asks Matt

' I'm the head Cheerio and I have glee,' countered Santana,' I got it covered'

' God, I will never learn. One flash of the real live Santana Lopez and I'm back to acting like a fucking moron cause I am stupid enough to still care about you'

That was it, he was done. He was gonna text Chang and they could get drunk together.

' You told me I looked like jaszmine and that she was your favorite,' He barely heard her but felt her touch,' I believed you. You put your arm around me and you didn't try anything and I wanted you, too. It was the best , real, first date I'd ever had'

' I still think your prettier than Jaszmine ' said Matt,' I don't want to be your summer stud . ' I cant be just another notch for you,' finished Matt, forcibly,' not this time.

If you cant handle that then we can just pretend this day never happened '

' I don't want to forget it ,' admitted Santana, dragging her hands through his black hair and before her lips descended on his,' lets just try… see how the summer goes '

That was enough for him, for now.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer; I still don't own glee or there would be more romance.**

**A/N : This is a filler chapter more or less to have will touch base with April because not to would be plain wrong. Then we'll be getting back into Finn and Rachel for a bit and Mercedes first date is around the corner. **

**Reviews are always appreciated and make me want to write faster. Enjoy!**

' I haven't bowled in years, will,' said Emma, holding onto his hands as he led her inside the bowling alley ,' and I don't actually own a pair of bowling shoes. I honestly don't know if I can wear another persons shoes-its very unsanitary '

He kissed her, soundly.' Bowl barefoot '

A tentative Emma stared at him, imagining the dirt on the lanes, vividly.' Barefoot'

' It will be fun,' reassured Will,' I promise'

' Of course it will be,' decided Emma, scolding herself for not being more spontaneous. Next time she would just buy those flats in a bag for her purse,'I think I still have some footies in my purse, I hope . If not, I will just have to bite the bullet and rent shoes'

' your adorable, Em' stated Will, squeezing her hand as they entered .

' Will Shuester, as I live and breath!' announced April, moving from behind the counter as fast as her bright blue stilettos would carry her,' come and give me a hug'

' April,' Will let go of Emma and complied by giving his first crush a warm hug,' its so good to see you. You look real good' He paused,' Emma had told me you were back in town'

' She did ,' April saluted the redhead,' did she ? Good to see you again, too'

' Hi April' said Emma, nervousness in her voice. April Rhodes always intimidated her with her beautiful ,blonde features and her bubbly personality.

The petite singer and Will were good friends and if she wanted her and Will's relationship to work this time then she had to learn to trust him. She did trust him.

'Hey sugar,' April flashed her a smile as she patted Will's hand,' your looking pretty fine, Will, and with a sweet new girlfriend on your arm. Better than the last time that I saw you'

' It's getting much better,' confided Will,' still haven't leased the apartment but I will'

' I'm not in the market for a place,' told April,' not right now anyhow'

' Will,' suggested Emma,' why don't you and April catch up. I'll just go examine the rental shoes and get something to drink while you talk'

' I don't want to but in on your date' interrupted April, lifting a blonde brow.

' It's alright,' insisted Emma,' I don't mind .'

' Are you sure?' asked Will, looking from her to April then back again.

She smiled brightly at him,' Yes, I am. Go talk to your friend'

'Thanks' Will nodded and urged April over to a table,' so how are you, April? You look good …and sober . Can I hope that you actually are this time?'

'Well I'm dry as a bone and high on six cups of Joe,' explained April,' Branson helped . '

"You made it to Branson?' asked Will, excitedly. She always had a tendency to get sidetracked and her dreams got lost along the way.

' I did,' told April, I played the Branson Belle five nights a week. Got my act together and came back here to try to fix all of my mistakes …'

' April, that is fantastic,' enthused Will,' I'm so proud of you. I knew you had it in you'

'Yea , might have fell off the wagon once or twice,' went on April,' but I picked myself back up this time. All of that applause ..that was just for me. I loved it'

' I don't understand why your back in Lima' queried Will, curiously.

' I'm getting to that, Will,' picked up April, continuing her train of thought,' as much as I loved the applause and the bright lights, I realized something's about myself., that I didn't like all that much'

' The drinking,' guessed Will, quietly.

'I'm doing much better with that,' said April,' even kicked the NyQuil , my kids , is what …I've been a terrible momma to em. Pammy lives with Vinnie and my baby girl barely answers my e-mails I send her and Bo, he lives here with my Pop. He's so damn mad at me and I cant blame him cause look at me? I'm nothing but a washed up singer and a bonafide screw-up, to boot. '

' Your still just human,' sympathized Will,' we all make mistakes, April. So I take it your trying to make things right with your son?'

' Trying being the word,' answers April,softly,' Bo's all grown up, Will. Eighteen and handsome like his Daddy. I'm trying to get to know him but seems that he's more stubborn than your lot of those glee club kids of yours'

Will had to chuckle. He did have 12 of the most stubborn teenagers in Lima.

' Don't give up on him, April,' urged Will,' prove to him that you've changed. that your trying and that you want to be in his life'

April squeezed his hand.' I can always count on you, Will,' beamed April, leaning over for another hug,' and that Emma is pretty much over the moon and back for you'

She got a kick when she watched color rise throughout his face,.

' You slept with her yet ?'

Will opened his mouth then promptly closed it,' April, that's none of your business'

April laughed, heartily,' I know but a girl and by that, I mean me, had to ask. I know your sex life isn't any of my business and I've kept you company plenty. '

She caught Emma's eye and waved gaily at her,' Now get over to your date,Will, and I will serenade you real good'

" Thanks ' Will pressed a kiss on her cheek,' you're a good person, April'

' Spread the word to my son' cracked April,' will you?'

" be glad to ' replied Will as he made his way back over to Emma,' sorry I left you alone'

' I managed just fine,' answered Emma, taking a sip of her soda,' you're a good friend to her. I don't think that April actually has a lot of those and it would be selfish of me to tell you who your friends are. I just wouldn't do that to you'

' You wouldn't ' stated Will, knowingly. Terri had liked to do that.

'MHM, I might be tempted,' allowed Emma, softly.

' So how about that date?' ventured Will,' I have it on very good authority from Finn that the pepperoni pizza is awesome here '

Emma giggled,' Not that I don't believe Finn but how about we get the cheese pizza?'

' Cheese pizza it is ,' Will moved his lips over hers,' I'll be right back'

April caught the redheads eye and winked at her.' Lucky girl'


	17. Chapter 17

Ballet class had been physically draining this morning but Rachel felt that the extra summer classes hadn't been for naught. She felt sure that her moves were more fluid this week and now that she was back home, freshly showered, and changed into an outfit chosen more for comfort. She wore a pair of worn ,denim shorts with a pale pink camisole ,relaxing, at her desk taking down her newest proposals for glee while they were still fresh on her mind. She didn't want to become idle or heaven forbid, lazy.

While had been rather adamant on not accepting any of her proposals during their summer glee sessions, she would have them prepared and ready to present to him once the summer was over and school had resumed in session.

' Rach, you home?' called out Finn, trudging up the stairs and into her very feminine room. He found his girlfriend looking really hot in little shorts and a tank thingie , busy writing something. ' Hi baby'

'Hello Finn' greeted Rachel, lifting her lips for a kiss. He obliged, gladly, moving his mouth across hers, persuasively ,' Missed…you'

' Not …as much as I missed you' Finn kissed her jaw since it looked so inviting.

Her brown eyes sparkled, knowingly.' I missed you, too,' Rachel didn't skip a beat,' you just get out of bed ?"

Finn smiled, rather sheepishly.' Ten minutes ago but I still missed you'he nuzzled his face against her silky hair,' whatcha working on?'

'Just a proposal of new song selections for us to consider for the upcoming year,' admitted Rachel,' I realize that made it quite clear that he wouldn't accept them until the beginning of the year but nonetheless, I think these are very good'

' Let me see what you came up with' Finn reached around her, taking the notebook, scanning his girlfriends precise script not to mention the cute ,little hearts beside their names as he realized what she had done.

Drops of Jupiter-Artie

When You Know -Tina

Whats Love Got To Do With It-Santana or Mercedes?

Falling For You-Quinn

Finn stopped reading and watched the wary look of apprehension cross her face.

' These are solos for everyone ,' stated Finn,' you even gave Kurt a Judy Garland song'

' He does splendidly with the classics,' defended Rachel, standing and moving around the room,' New Directions has so much talent within our group. The obvious being you and I ,of course, and naturally I may have given you and I more solos and duets but that's a given. It is to be expected and we are the leads, after all' she paused on rapid-fire then continued,' However Tina has really opened up and has such a lovely alto especially with her penchant for the old standards of the 1940's, much to my surprise'

' I'm proud of you' stated Finn, pulling her to him and into a deep kiss,' thinking about the others like this and caring about them. I really love you, Rachel'

Her heart fluttered wildly at his praise and idly wondered once again, why he claimed not to be good with words. She fell in love with him all over again over and over again.

' I have been trying quite diligently not to be as selfish,' murmured Rachel, wrapping her arms around his waist,' they are all so talented. All of our friends..they deserve a chance to shine as well…' He kissed the top of her head and hugged her side.

' we're giving this to tomorrow,' declared Finn,' I also want to text everyone'

' No, Finn,' protested Rachel,' its not finished yet. It's still a work in progress and I haven't even decided a suitable song for Santana that Mercedes honestly couldn't perform better. I don't want to accidentally start a war between them…'

' You wouldn't,' commented Finn,' look you have 'What's Love Got To Do with It, and baby, that is like Santana's theme or something. Mercedes needs heart or soul'

' I love when your all decisive ' Rachel pulled his head down for another kiss.

' your really hot when your all compassionate and caring ,' muttered Finn, rubbing circles smoothly across her back,' don't know if I ever told you that'

' I ..do honestly want whats best for New Directions ' says Rachel, softly.

' I know that you do,' He kissed her temple,' so how was your ballet class? "

" Exhausting but I feel as if I have made better strides in improving my lines and my poise ,' murmurs Rachel, a yawn escaping her mouth,' and I've taken up too much time writing out my ideas. I know that we're going to visit Sean -just give me ten minutes to change my clothes and brush my hair then we can go'

Finn examined her face-beautiful as usual but there was a tiredness that generally wasn't there evident in her thoughtful brown eyes. ' Your tired, babe. I thought …wasn't your class at seven ,' frowned Finn,' Did you go ahead and get up at like 6 to do your epi-epliectical thing before ballet ?"

' The epilepticall ' corrected Rachel,' and yes, I did. I pride myself on staying on track and that includes a rigorous but healthy exercise regime' Tiredness crept into her voice and she allowed herself a moment ,relaxing her cheek against his chest, content to relax in his embrace and the feel of him stroking her hair was perfect.

' We should take a nap' decided Finn, matter of fact.

Honestly, Rachel could take care of him and her dads and everyone else that she cared about in glee and push herself thin or wear herself too thin. It was up to him to take care of her and he would. Starting with making sure she got some rest.

' Finn, I don't need a nap,' protested Rachel, weakly,' I will go get a glass of orange juice to perk me right up. I was remiss this morning and missed my banana and flax seed protein shake so I am a bit sluggish but Sean is expecting us'

Sean Fretthold was an old friend of Finn's from football camp-back in the day when all the Allen County football teams had camp in Findlay,and an accident had left him paralyzed from the waist down. Sean was smart, brave, and didn't pull any punches.

He also happened to be one of Finn's best friends and had become quite dear to Rachel.

' I'm calling ,' decided Finn, pulling out his cell and already dialing the number,' tell Sean that we'll be over in a couple of hours . '

' It is extremely rude to keep Sean waiting , Finn' protested Rachel, stubbornly.

' Sean is cool with it' holding a hand up to prevent her from ranting, he put the call in and soon finished explaining and hung up his phone,' there, all taken care of' he tossed his cell phone on the bedside dresser and climbed on top of her bed, laying on his side, and patting a spot beside him,' Now come here'

Rachel scrunched up her nose, trying to decide if it would be worth the extra effort to argue with him over this.' This is ridiculous'

He held out his hand and said ,ever so patiently,' Come here, baby'

'Fine' relented Rachel, never one to resist him. He really had this power over her and she had the hardest time resisting his charm .kicking off her sandals, she crawled over to him and curled up against the warmth of his chest.' I never take naps'

Finn kissed her temple,' My beautiful ingénue needs her rest, too'

She pouted ,' Finn, your incorrigible'

He kissed her temple,' Probably but I take naps after football practice all the time. You have all that energy-I'm afraid your going to wear yourself out one day and get sick'

She breathed in the scent of him and held onto his tee shirt, content .'Mmmmhm'

' I love you' said Finn , thinking about how he never tired of telling her that. They had overcame more drama and crap in a whole year to get here and he was the happiest he had ever been with this tiny slip of a slid his arms around her, holding her close.

' This is just about perfect,' stumbled Finn,' you and me sleeping together….not that ,we're ,you know, cause I ..would never…push you to do something your not ready for'

Rachel pressed a kiss at the corner of his mouth.' I love you too, Finn'

He trailed feather light kisses down the side of her face.' Rach, babe,' muttered Finn, mesmerized by her beauty and his desire and love he felt for her,' Rachel'

He glanced down ,noticing that she was sound a sleep.

He couldn't help grinning knowingly at her sleeping form,' Knew you were tired'

Tucking her to him, Finn closed his eyes and drifted into sleep with her .

An hour later, Rachel came awake, feeling very rested and extremely warm and very aware of Finn's large body emanating heat next to hers. She wiggled loose from his protective grip to study him, amused at how his unruly brown hair was sort of smushed on one side and the half-smile on his lips. He really was so cute and she loved him more and more everyday that they spent together, if that was possible.

Rachel walked her fingers up his chest, watching the rise and fall of his chest, as she pressed baby kisses against the curve of his neck. It was amazing how they seemed to be made for each other, how she fit perfectly with stirred,' Rach'

One brown eye opened then the other and in a swift move, Finn rolled her beneath him, devouring her lips, hands caressing the skin beneath the thin camisole, working their magic and lighting a fire within her. Rachel toyed with the hair at the nape of his neck, kissing his eyelids, her nimble hands tugging at his tee shirt as she lost herself in him.

'So beautiful' murmured Finn, showering her face with soft kisses as he tangled a hand in that mass of thick brown hair that always reminded him of chocolate .

' You make me feel beautiful, Finn' moaned Rachel, curling her legs around his waist.

She nibbled seductively on his ear,' Love you'

He brought her lips back to his, searing her, branding her with his passion and love.

By Defying Gravity

' Crap!" swore Finn, startled by her cell,' is that your Dads?' He let go of her and looked furtively around her bedroom as if expecting them to jump out from the closet.

Rachel pressed a tender kiss on his mouth.' It isn't my Dads'

' Good cause I wouldn't want them to kill me ….' countered Finn, worriedly.

She straightened her camisole and concentrated on reading her text on her phone.

' it's from Kurt '

' What does he want ?" asked Finn, coming up from behind her to wrap his arms around her waist and read the text for himself. They had established a privacy rule of sorts but that was mainly because of their past relationships so reading each others text wasn't one of them. 'Hey, he wants you to sing a Wicked song with him for glee'

' He does,' acknowledged Rachel, softly,' this is surprising from Kurt '

Finn kissed her shoulder.' I don't think so,' stated Finn in his way of thinking,' you and Kurt actually like the same musicals and all, babe. You were really awesome when you guys did the Diva Off to Defying Gravity last year. I think I loved you more that day'

She kissed his jaw,'You have quite the way with words, Finn Hudson'

'Not as good as you do,' muttered Finn but he'd picked up some words from her large vocabulary and that dictionary he'd bought when he'd first met her got a lot of use,'so, what are you going to tell Kurt ?'

'That I would be delighted to sing with him,' says Rachel, typing just that and sending it to the soprano,' All done. Now let me freshen up -we shouldn't keep Sean waiting '

She got up and moved to her large walk-in closet,' He'll tease us mercifully as it is'

' Yea,' called out Finn,' uh, rach, put on one of your little sweaters or something'

' Finn,' pointed out Rachel,' its sweltering outside . I'll roast in a sweater'

' Okay then wear my tee shirt that I gave you,' urged Finn,' I don't want Fretter staring at your boobs in that little slip top thingie your wearing …'

' camisole,' corrected Rachel, coloring,' and Sean wouldn't '

'Yea, he totally would,' stated Finn,' come on, Rachel, humor me. I don't want other dudes ooogling you….its not right '

' I love it when your jealous ' beamed Rachel, pulling out a light, bright yellow cardigan and slid her arms into it ,' there is this suitable? '

He ran his hands down the sides of her arms, lightly.' Much better, thanks,' replied Finn,' and its not really jealousy…or it might be. I don't know but you're my girlfriend and your really beautiful and hot and everything and I don't want other guys to get the wrong idea about you. Not that they would….'

She silenced him with a leisurely kiss.' My very own knight in shining armor,' murmured Rachel, against his lips,' now we'd best be going before we get distracted again'

'A knight,' considered Finn,' cool'

' Please go start the truck,' ordered Rachel,' I'll be just a minute, I have to get the chocolate chip cookies that I made for Sean'

' Cookies,' called out Finn though his tiny, whirlwind of a girlfriend was already racing downstairs for the kitchen,' wait, Rach, you made him cookies?

Did you make me cookies?"

' This is by far the most inspiring movie I have ever seen, Tee,' Artie was saying as he used the strength of his upper body to situate himself on his bed ,' Coming Home .It's a rare thing that I can identify with a paraplegic in a movie …'

' It's a depressing movie, 'countered Tina, nestling closer to him and slipping a hand beneath his tee shirt,' and one you have seen a dozen times when we were all in a funk. You know, your parents are at work and I don't go in to Hot Topics for hours which means that we have the house to ourselves, Art. " carefully she removed his glasses and placed them on the bedside table,' I could think of other things we could do'

She bent to kiss him,' You know, I love you, artie'

His hand ,void of his glove, cupped the back of her neck , the weight of her rich, inky hair familiar, her chest brushing against his as Artie returned her ardent kisses.

Jeff bridges was droning on in the background but it was all a buzz to them.

With a giggle, Tina pushed him back against the pillows and wrapped her arms around him as they kissed. His eyes boyish and mysterious always got to her as much as his own shyness. If people didn't get what they saw in each other, she didn't give a damn.

This was perfect.

They were perfect and she never expected to be loved, not like Artie loved her.

She was the most perfect girl , blue streak and a silly love for songs from the 30's and 40's. he loved Tina's aggression and passion for him as much as he did her shyness.

Her grin was feline and he reached out to tickle her her just as she began an assault on the side of his neck. His kissed her nose and realized things were moving -fast.

Really, really fast.

Artie froze, his mind going back to his check-up last year, right before had bought wheelchairs for his friends to use and relate to what he went through daily.

I don't see any reason why Arthur shouldn't be able to have sex

The doctors words echoed in his ears and acutely aware that Tina had stopped kissing him. His mood was shifting as fast as his brain raced with his own fears reemerging .

I still have use of my penis

Tina had bolted ,embarrassed after he'd blurted that out and they'd gotten past the whole 'I'm not normal like other guys' part of their relationship or so he thought.

Now it seemed to be rearing its ugly head, reminding him once again ,he wasn't whole.

What if he and Tina tried and he couldn't ?

God, that would be awful and he wanted her more than anything. He loved her.

He didn't want to screw this up..for her. He couldn't do that to Tina.

What if he disappointed her? This was a huge leap in their relationship. He should have asked the doctor more questions, researched his condition better where intimacy was about. Artie felt completely inadequate right here and now.

'Artie' Tina sat up and automatically handed her boyfriend his glasses,' you just ..sorta stopped kissing me. Did I do something wrong?"

His shook his head, vehemtely. 'No, no, it wasn't you at all'

Tina frowned at him as she pushed her bra straps back on her shoulders.'I just thought…now was a good time to take things forward. I want to be closer to you'

Artie sat up, his breathing heavy.' We've only technically been dating a couple of months,' artie said with a weak laugh,' I think Rachel and Finn have more time in their relationship than we do. I mean, I really care about you but I don't think sex is something we should rush into right away or…anything serious'

Tina stared blankly at him as if he had been abducted by aliens.'Since when,' questioned Tina, sinking back on her knees,' you don't want to be serious? With me? Cause I thought that we were pretty exclusive , Artie '

' I don't mean like that,' he tried to explain ,himself,' now isn't the right time for me. '

He couldn't look at her face but stared at the TV screen intensely.

' Besides I'm just not in the mood, either,' went on Artie,' I just really want you to watch this movie with me. It's important for us to understand each others needs'

Hadn't he overheard Rachel and Finn talking about something like this?

Or maybe it had been Puck and Quinn. He wasn't sure but it made sense in a way.

Hurt flickered in Tina's eyes along with his callous rejection of her .

" This movie is more important than me?"

' No, I just I get this movie and this character ,' Artie reached out to grasp her hand,' I need for you to …understand me better, Tee. This isn't a normal relationship …'

If looks could kill, Artie would have surely died by the intensity of Tina's anger.

AAARGH! Tina wanted to scream because they'd gone three months over his definition of relationship before they'd made up and became a real couple again.

She knew artie had his hang-ups about his chair but hadn't they dealt with them?

' I thought we agreed normal was boring ' snapped Tina, irritable now.

'I care,' Artie flashed her a devil may care smile ,' come here, woman'

Sighing in defeat and resignation, Tina snuggled up against him .' fine,' stated Tina,' I'll watch the movie but I don't believe any of the macho crap your lying to me about'

' It's not a lie,' insisted Artie, breathing a sigh of relief and turning his attention back to the movie,'I'm just an old-fashioned guy, Tee'

Completely oblivious, he missed the tear that Tina absently brushed away.

' Fretter,' greeted Finn, happily as he and his dark-haired friend bumped fists ,' hey'

'About damn time, Finnster,' joked Sean, amiably from where he reclined in his bed in jeans and one of his old football camp tee shirts,' where's the Mrs.?"

' Rach isn't my…' trailed Finn, starting to protest but grew quiet in thought.

' Sean, hello,' says Rachel, pressing a kiss to his cheek,' I am so sorry we're late'

' We got distracted ' commented Finn, giving her a secret smile .

' I bet' said Sean, under his breath then ,' Rachel, my favorite girl in the world'

She blushed ,' You are just as incorrigible as Finn is, Sean, and you appear to have more color in your face since the last time we visited. Can I take it to mean that you've made progress in your physical therapy sessions ?"

' Yea, some,' answered Sean, puffing a bit,' I still wont be tackling Finn in the future but I may be able to actually feel your hand one day" He gave her a hang dog expression,' I would kick ass in therapy if you were my coach, Rachel'

' I am flattered at your request ,' says Rachel with a delighted laugh,' but trust me, Sean, you would not want me to be your coach. I am highly motivated and believe in a very rigorous training schedule as well as practices and a healthy diet'

Finn had to chuckle,' She's not kidding. She'd whip your ass back in shape, Fretthold'

' I'd let her ' cracked Sean, winking at the petite brunette.

'Stop hitting on my girl,' ordered Finn, ' go get your own'

' But Rachel's so pretty and she likes me,' told Sean,' bet I could steal her away from you'

Rachel rolled her eyes at the both of them.' All of this macho posturing is illuminating, boys, so I will leave it to you two to fight over me,' declared Rachel,' I will be back in a minute after I help with our snacks '

She kissed Finn's cheek' I brought my homemade cookies'

After Rachel walked out of the room, her boyfriend sank into a chair across from his friend.' Chocolate chip which is almost better than her Cheer up Brownies '

Sean lifted a brow,' Rachel made you cheer up brownies?"

' After the whole thing with Quinn, the baby, and puck,' explained Finn,' Rachel's a really good cook and understanding and everything'

' Rachel is a keeper, Hudson,' Sean grew serious,' man, you got lucky. Don't be a dumb-ass again and screw things up with her …again. She's awesome , man'

' I know how awesome my girlfriend is, Sean,' replied Finn,' believe me, I don't plan on losing her again…ever. Bout killed me to be without her -I love Rachel. '

' I know ,' agreed Sean,' you never brought Quinn to meet me'

' Rachel is special,' continued Finn,' we love each other. We're in love and we are really, really good. I mean, I know that Rach is the only girl for me'

' Except I could totally win her over with my charm' hedged Sean, ribbing him.

' No way , fretter,' smirked Finn,' you may be smooth but Rachel loves me'

' You're a freaking Hallmark card, Finn,' chuckled Sean, genuinely happy for him,' and I'm so freaking jealous of you but I'm really glad you two are happy'

' We are, man, we are' told Finn,' who'd have figured it, eh?"

' I just wish your girl had a sister …' trailed Sean, partially joking and not.

Rachel hovered at the doorway, listening in and her heart pounding incessantly at Finn's words.' NO,' quipped Finn,' they broke the mold when they made Rachel'

' Lucky stiff ' tossed back Sean,' so, are there any hot girls in that glee club of yours?'

' Most of them are taken,' Rachel breezed in with a plate of perfectly formed cookies,' Finn, don't even think of mentioning Santana. I clearly sensed romance brewing between her and Matt and besides I like Sean too much to consider someone like her. Now here are the cookies , as promised ' She placed the plate next to him and took one and handed it to her boyfriend,' and here's one for the man that I love '

' thanks, babe ' Finn kissed her head,' I would have stolen Fretter's '

She laughed and hugged his side,' I know. What do you think, Sean? Aren't Finn and I the picture of happily ever after ?'

' yea but if you two start making out now, I'm kicking you both to the curb'


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer; Sadly I still don't own Glee**

**A/N: First some thank yous ; for my awesome sister Erica who puts up each finished chapter for me while I'm at work, for my best friend chell who's my biggest supporter and whom I miss dearly, for Helen who is always kind enough to give me helpful hints as I learn to maneuver fan fiction, and all my friends too numerous to mention for listening and helping in their own way.**

**Now a thank you for Kasey who prompted the second half of Mercedes date and served as my research. So settle back with a SLUSHIE AND here it is, the date.**

**Reviews and thoughts are love. **

**Ant**i**cip**ation and nerv**ous energy **could be felt throughout Mercedes Jones bedroom as she and Kurt went through the time consuming ritual of preparing for the first date.

Tina had gotten called into work early but had sent out an encouraging text.

Mercedes was appraising her hat collection with a critical eye, debating.

' We just curled your hair,' pointed out Kurt of the soft curls framing her face,' put the beret down. You are not ruining my handi-work'

Mercedes fixed him with a look ,' It does look all kinds of good'

' Of course it does,' said Kurt with a keen eye,'that new haircut is fabulous on you'

Mercedes had needed a change and had gotten her hair cut to just brushing her shoulders.

' I don't know about this dress, Kurt,' said Mercedes,' I'll looking pretty damn stupid if he takes me to McDonalds or someplace like Cal's instead'

She was wearing a white halter sundress that was splashed with bold gray flowers with her ridiculously expensive kick-ass JLO high heels.

She was looking way hot and also starting to feel the nerves.

'So we still don't have a clue as to where he's taking you?' interrupted Kurt

'Dinner and something fun,' repeated Mercedes,' his words, not mine'

' I really wish Tina didn't have to work tonight,' grumbled Mercedes,' she should be here with us. We were there for her when she went on her very first date with Artie'

' Nerves getting the best of you, Mer?' asked Kurt, knowingly. Truth be told, he was equally nervous and excited for his best friend as if he was going on a first date.

He wished it were true.

Sadly it wasn't though.

' Yes,' answered Mercedes , sitting down on her bed,' I mean, what if it's a terrible first date? What if its all awkward and just awful…in person'

' it wont be,' assured Kurt, confident,' you've been talking practically every night. Talking , not texting. The boy sang Dream Girls over the phone to you ,like ,what two nights ago, Cedes? From where I am standing , Bo is already over the moon for you'

Mercedes blushed.' It was pretty cute when he sang'

Her phone blared loudly' DON'T RAIN ON MY PARADE' and she made a face at Kurt as she picked up, answering,' Hey Rachel, what's up?"

She expected the usual litany about practicing her vocals but was pleasantly surprised.

' Hi,' responded Rachel,' I promise that I wont take up much of your time as I am sure your busy preparing for your night out. I just wanted to wish you good luck on your date tonight . Well, Finn and I both wish you the best luck, naturally'

Her smile was appreciative,' Thanks. I've ,uh, got major butterflies going on but that's a good sign. Isn't it ?'

' It most certainly is, Mercedes,' declared Rachel,' why I still get butterflies when Finn just looks at me. It's just..natural and a good sign for you and Bo. Now you have a lovely evening out and I hope you'll share with me the outcome of it..'

'Sure thing, Rachel,' said Mercedes, shutting the phone,' you know, I think Rachel being with Finn is good for her .Not to mention all of us…she was really nice'

' We can only hope' surmised Kurt, under his breath.

' I do feel better,' decided Mercedes,' I just really hope that we don't go min-golfing or I will be so embarrassed in this' She gestured to herself,' Not to mention I'd suck at it'

Kurt chuckled,' True but the important thing is you'll be stylish'

Mercedes blew out a deep breath,' true'

'Honey,' called out Ruby,' your young man just pulled into the driveway'

Mercedes stared hard at Kurt,' He's here' He gave her a hug,' We're ready'

' Mercedes!" hollered Ruby,' did you hear what I said?'

' I will be right down, Mom,' yelled back Mercedes, poking her head out,' please keep Dad away from him . I don't want him to be scared of my family'

' I'll make no promises ' muttered Ruby, more to herself than her daughter.

'How do I look?' asked Mercedes, applying the lipstick Quinn had given her.

' You look stunning,' told Kurt,' don't fuss. Now lets go greet your guy'

"this is it' muttered Mercedes, grabbing the small gold clutch,' okay'

She headed downstairs and Kurt followed , finding Bo chatting up her mother.

' Hi Bo' Mercedes managed not to lose her voice.

' Oh, Wow' muttered Bo, staring star struck at this girl,' really, wow'

'thanks,' smiled Mercedes, feeling very feminine and pretty,' you can close your mouth now, Bo. Mom's been baking so there's bound to be flies…'

' Oh dear Lord,' said Ruby, shaking her head at her youngest daughter,' Honey, you look beautiful in that dress. I love those shoes and I don't recall ever seeing them..'

' Doesn't she though?' Kurt moved to stand beside Ruby,' Been ages ago'

' Good to see you again, Kurt,' said Bo, conversationally,' I take it the rest of the gang couldn't make it ?'

' Tina had to work' answered Kurt by rote,' not sure about Artie, though'

Mercedes grabbed Bo's arm.' Don't get him started,' told Mercedes,' we should go'

'we have time,' said Bo, easily,' I think its cool you have such good friends and all. You know we can stay and visit with your folks and Kurt for a while, Mercedes'

This was getting to be very interesting here.

Pleased , Ruby and Kurt shared the same smile that said this guy was good.

' No, we really cant,' Mercedes gripped his arm,' I am really, really starving, Bo."

She looked pointedly at the matching Cheshire cat grins on her families faces,' BYE"

' Oh, well, I cant have my girl wasting away to nothing ,' Bo took her hand into his own,'Kurt, Mrs. Jones, I'll take good care of your girl, our girl'

Smiling , Bo led Mercedes outside and helped her into the passenger seat of his old mustang.' they like you' informed Mercedes, matter of fact.

' I like them back but I like you more ' declared Bo, squeezing her hand.

Inside, ruby and Kurt hovered watching from the living room window.

' I like that boy' stated Ruby,' I am so damn happy I like him'

' Despite his Footloose obsession and 80's hair,' commented Kurt,' so do I'

' Where exactly are we going,' prodded Mercedes,' are you taking me to Breadstix?'

Breadstix was the fancier equivalent to Olive Garden and coincidentally two blocks from the competing Italian restaurant here in Lima.

'Naw, that's too fancy,' Bo reached over to send her a confident smile,' I thought you probably got asked to that all the time so I figured we'd go someplace more comfortable'

'Comfortable ?' repeated Mercedes in a leery tone. Was the key for sex?

' Something with real life food,' he turned the car into the lot much to her surprise,'here'

' The bowling alley' replied Mercedes,' we're eating at the bowling alley'

' You mentioned the other day that you were hungry for potato skins,' answered Bo,' and Barry makes the best ones in town. I thought we could share a pizza, Mercedes'

She let out a relieved sigh,' Comfortable would be the bowling alley. I am way overdressed to eat here, Bo'

'I think you look beautiful,' stated Bo,' but if you want to go somewhere fancy, I really cant afford Breadstix but I could take you to Applebee's'

'No,' said Mercedes,' I'm good with this '

Linking her hand through his arm, Bo led her into the alley as if they were at a ritzy place ,and he led her to a cozy table for two in the back in the karaoke room.

' Bo, sweetie,' April stepped off the stage in hip hugging jeans and a black halter and heels,' what a surprise ! Who is this with you?' She smiled broadly at her son and then took in his date,' oh ,now wait a minute!I know you…your one of Will's kids'

' April,' Mercedes was confused,'uh, Bo?'

Bo had gone pale because he'd completely forgotten about his mother actually working.

' I know, you're the girl that has the name like the fancy car,' April snapped her fingers as she made the connection,' Mercedes. Am I right or what?"

' Your right ' said Mercedes, looking at her equally puzzled date.

' Mom,' spoke up Bo,' I'm on a date here' pause' Wait, how do you two know each other? I thought your dads name was Justus like the league, Mercedes'

'It is and ..she's ….your Mom?' asked an incredulous Mercedes, noticing a bit of resemblance since she was looking for them. Their coloring was similar and Bo defiantly had the same nose as April,' Rhodes. Bo Rhodes…duh. I should have figured…'

'It's okay, honey' smiled April,' I never told you kids I had some of my own'

Bo looked across the table at Mercedes.' yeah, she's my Mom,' answered Bo, his tone pained,' I forgot that she was working here. She doesn't work. I am a moron. '

' I don't think you are,' assured Mercedes,' and its fine. Your Mom is cool, Bo. She's a friend of 's and she's helped out glee a couple of times'

' Of course she did ' said Bo, dryly. That sounded like April Rhodes to him.

April gently tapped his shoulder.' I'm not going to horn in on your date or anything ,' replied April,' I wouldn't do that ' She whispered loudly into her sons ear,' This ones a sharp one, honey'

'April' Bo clenched his teeth together and told himself that it didn't mean anything.

'Sorry ,' interjected April,' look I'm serving and singing tonight. So what can I get you kids to eat? Barry's been trying some new things ..fried veggies is a winner '

' How about a large pizza with the works ,' spoke up Mercedes,' hold the anchovies cause that's gross. Potatoe skins with extra cheese as our appetizer and a pitcher of coke'

' Sounds like a winner ' agreed Bo, coming out of his funk.

He and Mercedes even ate the same kinds of food and that was totally cool.

' Gotcha ,' April headed for the kitchen,' I'll just turn this in to Barry'

' I'm sorry,' Bo was contrite,' She'll ruin our date , I just know it. Whatever she says, I'll just apologize right now because she just doesn't get it, Mercedes'

Mercedes put her hand on top of his..'Relax, Bo,' reassured Mercedes, wanting to make him feel better,' your Mom isn't that bad. Stop apologizing '

' are you sure you've met April Rhodes? She's a boozy, selfish woman that left her kids for whatever scheme of the week she decides to cook up ' retorted Bo, bitterly.

' I'm sorry you don't get along with her and I wouldn't want to tell you how to feel,' murmured Mercedes,' I wouldn't but she's still your Mom"

He turned her hand over in his, focusing his attention on her like he should have been doing in the first place.' You must be the nicest girl in Ohio, Mercedes'

She let out a nervous laugh,' Probably not '

April watched from the door, hand on her heart.' My baby boy really likes her, Barry. I can see it clear as day….he's still my firstborn, you know'

'That's good, April,' told Barry,' I'll take em their food so why don't you go sing em a song? Teenagers order more when there's singing here I noticed…

April stepped onto the small stage, her heart taking her on a roadside trip down memory lane on her happy days with Vinnie , the birth of Bo and Pam, and her eyes slid easily towards her already grown up son and the girl that had caught his fancy, only a few feet away from her. Mercedes beamed at Bo, their fingers brushing as they dug into the food.

**I have no confidence **

**And I cant see why I should**

**But I could do most anything for you**

**And you know that I would**

She glanced out , a mother , not a worn performer, as the couple took turns feeding each other the potatoe skins and laughing as the cheese landed mostly on their chins.

**I try too hard **

**And then I give up way too easily**

**I'm the runner inside of you**

**And you're the winner inside of me**

Bo and Pam were the best part of her totally messed up life. Those two were the best parts of her and Vinnie both -all of the good parts. April loved her kids.

She didn't have a hell of a lot to love in her life these days but her heart was still bursting with love for her kids, whether they believed her or not.

**Lose your way **

**And I will follow **

**Here today and here tomorrow **

**Like my freedom, I know **

**I'll never let you go**

Mercedes was a good girl. Even if April had only spent maybe an hour ,give or take, with the girl, she was pretty sure she recognized good when she saw it. What with April being considered the latter in high school, back in her day, but half of those glee girls of Will's were good and pure. Except for the evil Santana girl, maybe.

Still her son had good taste and good for him. He deserved the best .

She wanted him to be happy and experience real love.

**I still wish on the evening star **

**And I suppose I always will**

**Every child loses something **

**A whole life cant fulfill **

**And when you cry, I feel the sky **

**Burst open in my veins **

**If loving you makes a slave of me**

**Then I'll spend my whole life in chains **

Mercedes couldn't hold back her laughter at the stupidest joke she had ever heard and instead of being offended , Bo simply kissed her knuckles. She'd seen Finn kiss Rachel's hands a couple of times and never understood all the fuss but now she did-she felt especially pretty and giddy . It was indeed romantic .

She was getting romanced the old school way. It felt heavenly.

April felt the tears well -her boy was a charmer .just like his Daddy had been .

Vinnie had always had the ability to turn her into a big pile of mush when he went all gentleman and kissed her knuckles. Most fellows these days skipped the best part- went straight for the bedroom. Not that she hadn't enjoyed that but romance was romance.

**Walk the line **

I'll **walk inside you**

**Change your mind **

Let **love decide you**

It's the** reason I know**

You'll never let me go

Bo looked extremely happy with Mercedes , if she was a judge of what was right in front of her face, and April liked to think that she was.

This happiness was what she wanted for him, out of everything, even accepting her .

Hot Topic was dead empty tonight and Tina was still irritated with her boyfriend and her mothers harping about their' Asian heritage' had only darkened .her mood.

Tina got down easily but angry was a rare occurrence .

Tonight she was bordering a mixture of both moods as she sounded off to Mike.

' Our mothers have been talking again,' brought up Tina, leaning her forearms against the counter ,' Why cant they have book clubs like normal parents ? I got the 'oh why don't you ask that nice Mike Chang boy to tutor you in Asian art ' lecture '

'She rolled her eyes,' I don't know what she has against my art and by that I mean my drawings. Though I think she's racist towards Artie secretly because of Grandma'

' She's just been brought up on the old ways, Tina,' explained Mike,' my parents are that way all of the time. It isn't near as painful as your making it out to be'

' It is if you had heard my mom' pouted Tina,' and I am not about to turn into a suicide /vampire role player person like they saw on an episode of Castle or CsI or something . "

Mike had to laugh at her.' You're a talented artist , Tina, and I could show you what I learned in my Asian art classes that I took last summer'

He noticed that she was wearing the blue eye shadow today and that really accentuated how pretty her eyes were. He told himself he was being a dog for noticing -after all, everyone knew that she and Artie were happy and in love with each other.

Blue eyes and super fine blonde hair flicked through his mind, startling him.

He was so over Brittany Pierce, he didn't love her anymore.

' I draw dark angels and cemeteries ,' went on Tina, unaware of her friends train of thought,' and I draw pretty decent ravens, if I do say so myself. I don't have any desire to learn the difference in regular art and traditional Asian art work. Art is art'

A slight smile turned around the corner of his mouth.' Is that a jab at Artie or at our culture in general, Tina? Cause I really couldn't tell there…'

' Maybe both, I think' said Tina, playing with the square shaped ring , nervously.

' One, your parents are as traditional as mine,' told Mike,' and your unconventional'

He had known Tina since they were five and she should be like a sister to him.

Yep, that was how it had pretty much always been so the fact that he was finding himself drawn to her was starting to freak him out a bit. He didn't actually ever freak out.

'I am just a girl, Mike' stated Tina, taken a back at the intense hold he seemed to have on her. Truth was that Mike had always been sexy and popular and that hadn't changed.

Well, maybe a little because of glee but overall, still hot.

It was that dancers build that was also hot and so unlike Artie's build.

Duh, she was losing her sanity now it seemed !

It was her quality time with Artie that was the cause of her had to be because she felt that her boyfriend was trying to push her away, instead of getting closer.

He had been lying to her, Tina knew that for a fact

Artie Abrams couldn't lie to save his life and it bothered her that he felt as if he could.

'Are you okay?' inquired Mike, concerned ,' you spaced out on me there, Tina'

Tina let out a defeated sigh.' Sorry, Mike,' said Tina, walking around the counter to join him,' its just that I'm so…argh!I love Artie but I could kill him sometimes!'

His brows drew in.' I thought you and Artie were steady '

Their eyes connected and the room spun in a whirl of unspoken colors and desires as Tina stepped forward and Mike closed the distance between them.

Neither cared that the conversation was forgotten as Tina reached up, grasped the nape of Mike's neck, and attacked his lips as she only ever had one guy before.

He didn't think twice but grabbed her waist and urged her closer , lost in the moment.

The kiss was all consuming heat and shocked them both at its intensity.

' Oh my God! " Realizing what she was doing, Tina sprung back from him, horrified by her own actions,' Oh…I…I wassss'nt , I d-didn't mean . I shouldn't have ….'

Tina shook her head,' I love Artie . I never meant that I didn't love Artie'

Mike was as always undeniably calm.' I know you do'

He had always felt an attraction to Tina but they had been friends since grade school and their parents connection went back even farther than that . It had also been pretty obvious since his first day in glee last year, that the shy Goth girl was crazy about artie.

Then there had been Brittany so he never considered Tina.

' It was just a kiss,' replied Mike, willing to take the blame ,' you were upset and I was here. It's nothing, Tina.'

' Nothing….I ..I jumped you' said Tina, her stutter returning with her nerves,'and I'm a Terri…bble , cheating girlfriend ! '

Mike sputtered a laugh,' I wouldn't go that far, Tina. Look I am not going to mention anything about this to Artie because its not worth mentioning '

Tina looked visibly relieved before they recognized the voice in the doorway.

' But I might,' spoke up Kurt,' unless you would care to enlighten me, Tina, on how your lips , what, fell and landed onto Mike's ?'

' Kurt" squeaked out Tina, jumping back a bit,' let me…explain'

' I know that Artie has proven that he can be lumped into the caveman category upon occasion with Finn and Puck,' commented Kurt,' but he would never even consider cheating on you, Tina. Artie simply doesn't have it in him'

' Leave her alone, Hummel,' interceded Mike, knowing that Tina was fighting tears,'it wasn't her. Tina wouldn't do that to Artie, I kissed her'

' Mike…' trailed a grateful Tina, uncertain of where he was going with this.

'Tina's pretty and Asian ,' rattled off Mike,' and I was missing Britt..'

' So you had to kiss Tina instead,' Kurt appraised the other Asian dubiously,' you've always kept to yourself and haven't really accosted me and I appreciate that, Chang, but Tina isn't going to just be your -rebound girl'

' got it,' said Mike,' I was actually getting ready to apologize to Tina before you interrupted us'

"Good' said a seemingly satisfied Kurt, letting the subject drop for the time.

'Uh, Kurt, what are you doing here?'asked Tina, twirling her ring around her finger.

Artie and Kurt had been friends long before the rest of them and she imagined his loyalty would be with Artie, not his awful, cheating girlfriend.

'I was craving a Cinnabon ,' admitted Kurt,' I was going mad waiting for Mercedes to text me from her she hasn't so I came to see if you'd split one with me, less calories if I get one and just nibble on it and I thought you had breaks'

She threw a sidelong glance at Mike over her shoulder.'Is it alright ?"

'we're not really busy,' pointed out Mike,' I think I can manage'

Tina practically pushed the stylish teenager out of the store and away from Mike.

'Let's go, Kurt,' urged Tina,' you can buy the cinnamon roll and I'll buy the frozen coffee drinks you like so much'

'While you explain to me why you were cheating on your devoted boyfriend' replied Kurt, not letting her off of the hook just yet.

How could she explain it to Kurt when she didn't understand it herself ?

' Okay, I'm going to bust a gut and this dress was too expensive for that ,' declared Mercedes, climbing into Bo's old mustang,'this is so much fun! I cannot believe that you karaoke, Bo, and that you rocked the house with Barry White, no less'

' Barry got all the ladies' joked Bo, waggling his eyebrows at her.,' besides my Dad loves Barry so my sister and I grew up listening to him and Poison'

' You are so lame,' chuckled Mercedes,' and don't even think for one second that a stupid line from a Barry song will do the trick with me, Bo Rhodes'

' Wouldn't dream of it,' He tugged at a curl,' this is really pretty' He inched closer to her ,' You going to kick me to the curbside now, Mercedes?"

The butterflies were curling and dancing a salsa throughout the sassy girls entirety and it was wonderful. Her lips curled into a teasing smile,' Hadn't planned on it, Bo"

' I like you, Mercedes' Bo leaned forward to drop a short but sweet kiss on her lips,' and I don't go round saying that to random girls. So now that I've acted like a complete doofus in front of you, the night is still young and I have a surprise for you'

' You are a surprise ' muttered Mercedes, completely taken by him.

Oh , she was never going to hear the end of it from Kurt and probably Tina but Mercedes really didn't care. She honestly really liked this guy and he liked her back.

' Normal is overrated and besides you already know my Mom,' cracked Bo, ' so you know I have some of her crazy Rhodes genes. '

' I think I like you just the way you are ' stated Mercedes, sitting back and allowing herself time to bask in the kiss,' I love surprises, Bo, but I am wearing three inch heels so please don't take me rock-climbing or anything'

He laughed as he enclosed her hand into his,' I love your sense of humor'

' Yours isn't bad,' joked Mercedes,' considering…so what is this surprise?"

' I think we'll just go for a drive then you can see for yourself 'told Bo, mysteriously,' it'll be cool. I promise it's something exciting and cool'

'I'll be the judge of that,' said Mercedes as they passed the Hudson house and headed out of town,' uh, Bo, I am having fun with you and I do like you but you'd better not be taking me to Mount Never Rest cause I will kick you to that curb'

' Mount ..what ?' questioned a confused Bo,' Mercedes, I don't know what the hell your talking about but I can guess' He sent her a sidelong glance that warmed her heart,' look if its some kind of make out spot, I wouldn't do that. Not that I don't want to make out with you ….'

'Stop,' halted Mercedes,' are you taking Finn lessons? '

' Which glee dude is he?' asked Bo, driving past the orchard and one of Lima's local teen scene hot spots,' never mind. Not important here and yea, I'm all for making out with you but its our first date and you're a lady. I wouldn't do that '

' I appreciate that ' said Mercedes,' and I'm not against us making out'

' You'd just slap me upside the head if I tried taking you to the sex spot " told Bo

' you got that right,' grinned Mercedes, cheerfully,' I would do that '

Bo made another turn onto a gravel road near a empty cornfield and as they slowed , they could clearly hear loud music reverberating as Mercedes tried to figure out where exactly they were. She was pretty sure the orchard they had just passed was the favorite party spot for all the cheerleaders and jocks of McKinley but she still wasn't sure about this.

Cars of every make and model were lined up on either side of the road as were hundreds of teenagers( maybe it was more like 50) flanked either side of the road, beer cans in their hands, talking loudly amongs themselves.

' Your taking me to a party ?' questioned Mercedes, trying to make out a familiar face in what looked to be -half of the sports team members of McKinley and others that she had never seen before. She scanned the crowd and blanched ,involuntarily.

' Not exactly,' hedged Bo,' I thought that it would be fun for some drag racing '

Mercedes turned around in her seat to face him.' Your kidding ? What is this 1955? '

' I happen to love grease and Back To the Future ' said Bo, only half-joking.

' So this place is real,' said Mercedes,' I thought it was just a rumor . '

' No, its real and the pot is really sweet,' added Bo,' it'll be fun'

' Are you out of your mind, Bo?' demanded Mercedes, upset by this turn of events.

Well, one part of her was and it also included a lecture from her mom and grounding by Dad. The other part of her was exhilarated and intrigued by the whole idea.

' Probably am,' agreed Bo, evenly,' but it's a thrill .Like the rollercoasters at Cedar Point and I was banking on my girl being my good luck charm'

Mercedes swallowed the squeal that was about to burst out and managed,' Your girl?'

' I was sort of hoping you'd be my girl,' brought up Bo,'I mean, we've been talking and texting for two weeks and change. Unless one of those other glee dudes you talk about has already laid claim on you?' He caught a hint of fire and backpedaled,' or you think its too soon and I should just leave the whole thing alone'

Her smile was in her eyes,' I'd love to be your girl'

' good' said Bo, gravely serious as he leaned in and kissed her , long and thoroughly,' cause Kurt really isn't my type' Mercedes swatted him hard in the arm.

'Don't even joke about that ' warned Mercedes,' Kurt's my best friend'

' I didn't mean it that way,' amended Bo,' seriously I wouldn't . it was a bad joke'

' It had better have been ,' replied Mercedes,' and these kinds of races are dangerous'

' if you don't know what your doing,' insisted Bo, super confident,' I know what I'm doing so just relax and trust me. We'll annialate the competition and I'll have enough money to take you to Breadstix on our date next week'

' your good with the sweet talk, Bo' admitted Mercedes,' but you never asked me about a second date. This race just might change my mind'

' You're my girl,' retorted Bo,' We're going out next weekend'

' I take it back,' huffed Mercedes, with a amused laugh,' you are almost as crazy as your Mom '

' I entered us in the shortest race,' explained Bo,' its only an 1/8 th mile so it'll be short '

' just the one race,' relented Mercedes, secretly thrilled,' and you will never, so help you God, mention this at any point in time to my mother '

'So your Dad would be cool with it ' asked a pleased bo,' so I can talk races with your dad . Always good to know these types of things for future reference'

' on second thought , lets just not tell any of my family ' decided Mercedes to be safe.

'How about Kurt ?' inquired Bo,' I cant see him liking the strip but I don't really know him'

'I'll tell Kurt,' answered Mercedes,' and Kurt will surprise you, Bo. This isn't really his scene but his Dad owns Hummels'Garage and he works on cars with his Dad'

' You are a unbelievable friend,' declared an impressed Bo,' your beautiful'

Before Mercedes could respond, Bo kissed her swiftly then drove forward to line up in their place before it was their turn to race.

This was gonna be much better than Greased Lightening .

Back at the mall food court, Tina and Kurt shared a huge cinnabon between them while she took nervous gulps of her iced mocha waiting for the further accusations that were bound to come. What was Kurt waiting for ? Everyone of their friends knew that she and Artie had a rocky start getting together and this was just another way that she would mess up her relationship. Was this how Rachel had felt when she had been with Jesse ?

Throughout that whole debacle, it was common knowledge Rachel Berry had never stopped loving Finn Hudson and vice versa.

Just like she and Artie loved each other. Wheels and Goth Girl.

Not Goth Girl and Mike Chang

' So your acting incredibly guilty , Tina,' brought up Kurt, smoothly,' especially if the incident was one sided as Mike stated that it was. Or was it ?"

' I..I don't know,' pleaded Tina, throwing her fork on the small table. She felt helpless,' please, just ..y..you cannnn't tell Artie . Please don't tell him…artie will be hurt and it..it was …just really nothing. Like Mike said …'

'Your stutter came back,' Kurt was kind,' Tina, calm down before you hyperventilate. I swear I can only handle that one time and it was bad enough with Rachel.'

' I just don't want Artie to be hurt by this,' Tina reigned herself in,' you know that Mike is on the rebound from Brittany. I ..I could have been any girl and he would have kissed me …it was ..its not ever going to happen again'

' If you insist then I believe you,' replied Kurt,' look you and Artie are both of my friends and your relationship isn't any of my business '

Tina fixed him with a dubious look,' Your in everyone's business in glee'

' That's because most of them need help' dismissed Kurt,' and however you decide that back there went, Tina, I'm not blind. I saw you kiss Mike back'

She cringed because she knew that he had. The middle of an empty store was really stupid and what had she been thinking ? She hadn't been thinking, not rationally.

' It wont happen again ' assured Tina ,because she would stay true to artie.

' You and Artie have a little tiff ?' assumed Kurt,' noticed the tension in glee'

' More or less,' Tina tilted her head to the side as she tried to pinpoint where exactly the problem was,'I love him. I have since the first time I sat with him during glee and when Finn came back that first time with Don't Stop Believin and decided I'd be great at pushing Artie around so he could play his guitar'

Back when there had been the original members of New Directions; Finn, Rachel, Kurt, Mercedes, Tina, and Artie.

Before Quinn ,Santana, and Brittany.

Before Puck then Matt and Mike.

At the beginning of the year when glee was shiny and new.

"I was just really stupid with Mike,' exhaled Tina,' I don't even know why I kissed him back. I think I am mainly mad at Artie and Mike was actually listening to me..'

Kurt patted her hand, consoling her.' It happens or so I have heard ,' replied Kurt,'glancing at his cell ,' I do think instead of kissing other boys , you should try making Artie listen to you.I've no doubt in my mind , you two will prevail'

' I can do that' decided Tina, digging with gusto into the cinnamon roll.

' Nothing from Mercedes?'

' Not a text,' said Kurt,' or a two minute call from the ladies room. Her date must be going well since I haven't a peep out of her'

'I cannot believe I let you talk me into this,' Mercedes double checked her seatbelt even as she twisted in her seat to make out the car that they were racing against.

It looked kind of older and somehow familiar, which was really odd. ,' Who are we competing against, Bo? Cause I 'm pretty sure I just saw half of..damn, Karosfsky and Amizio. Those two apes are the last people I want to see tonight …'

' are those the Slushie assholes ?' inquired Bo, following her gaze.

' the main ones , yea' explained Mercedes,' maybe they wont recognize me'

' They wont be messing with my girl,' Bo flashed her white teeth,' I'll deal with them'

' it'd be better if you didn't ,' told Mercedes,' but the thought is sweet'

'Whatever you want, Mercedes' said Bo, wishing he had a lucky penny.

It had worked for Danny Zuko every time and he figured it couldn't hurt.

' What kind of car is that we're going to beat? A Corvette?' asked Mercedes

He laughed ,' Wrong car. That dude has a, I don't know ,looks like a 67 Chevelle to me'

"Do you race often?' Mercedes found herself asking as they neared the line. She was caught off guard by the unnatural mash-up of Toby Keith and john Mellencamp.

It didn't sound bad-something might like, too.

'Enough ,here and there,' stated Bo, sure of himself,' your safe with me, sweetheart'

' This is exciting and very different than what I imagined , Bo,' replied Mercedes,' but I have to be honest here, this type of thing isn't really my thing , at all'

' So not impressing you?" asked bo,' not even a little ?"

' I like you, Bo,' stated Mercedes,' you don't really have to try to impress me. I may talk ..big but I just want to be treated special…like any girl does " She smiled, blush staining her cheeks,' Your doing a real good job of that already'

' You are special' Bo leaned over to draw her into a deep ,heart stomping kiss that took her breath away,' so, do you want to cut and run? We could probably find your friends ,if you wanted to hang with them the rest of the night';

'Naw,' encouraged Mercedes,' lets win this thing!"

A tall, young woman with long, red hair swept into a careless ponytail and dressed both casual in a pair of well worn denim jeans and a flannel shirt stalked through the crowd, intent and excuding authority as she spied the new couple making out.

She peered inside and rapped loudly on the hood of the car.

'Save the lip lock for later,' she hollered, her voice carrying over the noise around them,' this isn't Make-out Point, kids. '

Embarrassed , Mercedes pulled away and refastened her seatbelt .

The woman blew a silver whistle and got everyone's attention as she wasn't finished yet,' You know the rules, boys and girls. This drag that's first up is a real no brainer and an 1/8 of a mile -best time wins , folks!'

"Get on with it, Kasey!" hollered a male voice in the Chevelle.

Kasey lifted her finger ina familiar gesture that got some chuckles from the crowd, then letting the anticipation build for a minute, she lifted the red bandana and brought it down with the same flourish as Ariel had in Footloose.

' GO, go, go!" shouted Mercedes, leaning forward as they and the car beside them shot off. It was all gravel and they appeared easily neck to neck until Bo channeling James dean, Michael , and his father, Vinnie, Bo peeled out with zesto.

'Hold on!" screamed Bo, trying to gain some ground and recalling Thunder Road.

But the Chevelle for its chipping paint was faster, easily passing with each new curve in the road as if the driver was more familiar with this drag than Bo and Mercedes were.

'damn,' swore Mercedes,' that dude is still faster than us!'

' Not for long,' Bo gripped the steering wheel, tightly,'I've got it. Just hold on, babe'

He cut it sharp at the next curve but fishtailed as he lost control of the car and heard Mercedes terrifying shrieks as he prayed to God and anyone that was listening to help him out of this jam. This wasn't a movie and he wasn't owner of Greased Lightening , just a junky, old mustang that his Grandad had given him when he turned sixteen.

' Bo!" Mercedes screamed , reaching for his hand as the other driver closed the distance towards the finish line up ahead as Bo struggled to rein in his car and not kill them.

Mercedes prayed, fervently.

Finally and with every nerve taunt, Bo got control of the vehicle and pulled them over off the side of the road, unbuckled his seat belt, and took a trembling Mercedes into his arms.

' Are you alright ? I shouldn't have raced,' repeated Bo, smoothing her soft locks of hair,' I am so sorry. I forgot that this isn't the Delorean and say something, Mercedes!"

He searched her face, scared that he may have blown it with this great girl already.

' This is the most insane ,best first date that I've ever been on,' declared Mercedes, kissing him, fiercely,' but race again and I will kill you myself '

' Deal' agreed Bo, pulling her close to hold her as he started the car back up and drove them the short distance to the finish line where a crowd was already congratulating the winner,' I just gotta shake this guys hand and we'll go, Mercedes. I promise'

Holding hands, Bo and Mercedes made their way over when a very familiar Mohawk caught her eye. ' Aw hell no!' exclaimed a wary Mercedes,' Puck'

"damn,' Puck winced as he stuffed a wad of cash in his pockets,' Crap! Mercedes, what the hell are you doing out here ?":

Bo turned confused to his date,' you know him? Do you know everyone in Lima?'

"dude,' said Puck,' you suck. It was like racing a baby'

' I know,' agreed Bo, extending his hand,' you killed me, dude'

Mercedes rolled her eyes at their male talk.' I am on a date,' explained Mercedes,' you've exchanged money with Bo. Bo, Puck. ' she twisted her m outh in a look of consternation,' puck, does Quinn know that your racing ?"

' I don't answer to Quinn ' told puck with a smirk,' we're not that way'

Mercedes gave him the eye ,' So that would be a no. I should have known..'

'Look, Mercedes,' stated puck,deciding coming clean with her would help him in the long run. She and Quinn had become friends, somehow now,' Judy's trying with Quinn , to make up for kicking her out of the house when she was pregnant but Quinn is still really uncomfortable around her. I 'm trying to be the man that Quinn and Beth needs, I want to be so I've got loads of jobs lined up and I have a plan. I am gonna follow through'

Mercedes found herself melting.'this new responsible puck makes it real hard for me to be mad at you or go blab to Quinn about seeing you here'

He flashed a sexy grin,' thanks, Aretha '

' Okay, I can still be pissed at you,' relented Mercedes,' but bo and I didn't race you. We didn't even see you but for the record, you should tell Quinn. The girl doesn't mind your fight Club thing and somehow I don't think this would be any different '

' Maybe,' hedged Puck,' she thinks I'm hanging out with Matt. The dudes round here someplace with Santana…I saw them earlier'

Bo searched his memory and dawn shone through.' Is he one of the players from that whole Babygate scandal of glee club ?'

' Puck's the real baby daddy' informed Mercedes, thrilled that he listened to her.

' Good to have a face to go with the story,' acknowledged Bo,'lots of drama'

' Your telling me,' Puck spoke up,' we named our daughter , Beth. Mercedes here is the Godmother , she probably told you that. You want to see my baby girl?"

Bo looked questionably at his date,' Beth is a beauty'

' uh, sure,' agreed Bo,' I like kids. Beth is a pretty name for a girl'

' I named her ' stated Puck, proudly, whipping out his cell,' here she is like right after Quinn had her. See there's me and my two girls…I got one of your girl in here with Beth too. She helped my baby momma a lot while she was in labor …'

' Wow, that is gorgeous,' Bo squeezed Mercedes hand,' lucky little girl'

' Yea, everyone in glee kind of adopted her since she came during Regional's and all' explained Mercedes, snuggling in closer to her new boyfriend, happily.

She couldn't wait for the perfect second date and the third, forth , and so on.


	19. Chapter 19

Finn yawned, ran a hand through his brown hair, as he shuffled downstairs to the kitchen for a late breakfast . He had slept in and felt pretty good but now he was starved and he actually had a pretty big day planned out. Maybe Mom could make him pancakes.

He found his mother all dressed up, drinking a cup of coffee, and studying a flyer from the newspaper.' good morning, sweetie ' greeted Carole,' you slept in'

' yea, I know,' answered Finn, kissing her cheek,' Rachel's shopping in Dayton with her Dads today so I slept in..at she's been calling me at like eight in the morning so we can have breakfast together which is cool but the summer about sleeping in'

Carole chuckled,' I poured you an orange juice. How about breakfast?'

His brown eyes lit up with excitement,' Pancakes ?"

' Pancakes coming right up,' smiled Carole, moving to the pantry,' and juice. No Monster -you can drink that horrid stuff with puck and the guys'

' It is juice, Mom' defended Finn but gulped down the juice anyway,' Rach made me one of those protein shakes of hers. I figured they'd be pretty nasty but its not bad'

' I'm just glad your happy with Rachel,' commented Carole,' I really like her , you know'

'You didn't like Quinn ' asked Finn, out of curiosity.

' Quinn is a lovely girl but she didn't have your best interests at heart,' amended Carole,' which Rachel does .Besides Rachel is clearly in love with my boy'

' yea, I love her too,' replied Finn, perusing the Dillards flyer,' you know I was thinking about getting Rachel something special, Mom. You know to surprise her with, even though she doesn't like surprises, but I want to get her something that shows her how I feel about her. "

' I am positive that Rachel would love anything you picked out for her, honey'

' That's what Rach says too when I tried to get ideas off of her but she's not like other girls ,' went on Finn, glancing down at the jewelry on sale 40 % off at some store in the mall,' I mean she's always baking me stuff and being really sweet and caring and all. I want to get her something that shows her how much I love her '

' I think it's a little too early for you to give her a ring, Finn' teased Carole, softly.

After the horrendous year Finn had endured, she was thankful he and Rachel had reconnected and were carefree and in love so that she could be discussing such things with her son on a summer morning. It made her feel that much blessed.

Finn grew thoughtful because he'd given thought to a promise ring but he didn't want to rush them. ' Right,' said Finn,' I mean, I thought about giving her my class ring when it comes in cause I know Rach would totally be into that. I mean, I sort of have this idea ..'

' Rachel loves you,' reiterated Carole, patiently,' stop over thinking this gift.'

' Quinn never liked any of the gifts I got her when we were dating,' explained Finn,' and I know Rachel isn't at all like her but I just want it to be perfect'

' then it will be ' assured Carole, placing a plate of pancakes down in front of him.

' Thanks, Mom' said Finn, taking a hefty bite of the fluffy pancake as he noticed his mom's appearance and he was pretty sure it was a new outfit. His mom was pretty much a jeans and tee shirt kind of woman and this outfit was kind of fancy for her.

'Mom,' inquired Finn,' are you going into work today?"

'Later this evening ,' informed Carole,' I have the morning off . Since Rachel is shopping, are you going to be lazy around the house or do you have plans?'

' Artie got the new Halo,' answered Finn between mouthfuls ,' so Puck , Mike, and Matt and me are going to hang out and play it. it's a dude day or something like that…'

'Sounds like fun,' replied Carole,' and I thank you for not charging that game '

"It's cool,' said Finn,' I mean, I can borrow Artie's so its no big thing '

' Mom,' brought up Finn,' you look really nice and sort of…different '

Carole blushed and touched her new do. ' This hairstyle does take like ten years off of me,' chuckled Carole,' and this blouse is 's the matter, honey?"

'Why all of the changes all the sudden ?' asked Finn, simply.

Carole took a careful breath and decided now was the right time to have this talk with her son. He wasn't eight anymore but practically a grown man and he'd matured a lot since the Quinn/Noah/baby situation and Rachel was so good for him.

He would understand why she'd kept her social life private until now.

Or that was what Carole desperately hoped for.

' Finn, the truth is that I just started dating someone ,' said Carole, choosing her words carefully,' we've been talking regularly . I care very much for this man…'

Finn could only stare , mouth half-open, as if she'd suddenly grown two heads.

'Dating,' sputtered Finn, his heart racing like a freight train,' when…I mean, you never said anything to me. Who is this guy? Someone you know from work?"

'Your friend Kurt's Dad, Burt,' answered Carole, gently,' I really like him'

Finn blinked , his eyes falling on the picture of his dad in his army fatigues holding him as a baby and couldn't breath.'Kurt's Dad,' repeated Finn,' this is really weird, Mom'

Carole pressed a motherly hand against his cheek.' I know I should have told you sooner , Finn, but I didn't want to jinx anything,' bubbled Carole,' I haven't liked anyone this much since Christopher ..or at least anyone who has ever liked me back'

Finn was silent .' What about Dad ?"

' Burt makes me laugh like I haven't since your dad passed away fifteen years ago,' Carole gestured lovingly to the urn on the end table,' I loved him with all my heart but its lonely . I love you, Finn, but I need for you to understand that I want to be happy too'

' I want you to be happy ,' admitted Finn, wrestling with teenaged grief for the father he had never known and would always miss,' I do but I thought you just didn't want to date or something . " his mom had an expectant look on her face and it was full of hope that it made him feel bad,' So, Kurt's Dad treats you right?"

He didn't exactly know what he felt at the moment but he didn't want his mom being treated like crap or anything. There was some anger fighting its way inside Finn's emotions but he didn't want to fight with her either .

'Very much so,' beamed Carole, pleased and wary all at once from his reaction,' I haven't felt anything like this since your father. I don't know if its too early but I could even be a little in love with Burt already'

Finn hadn't expected that and the fork clanked against the plate. ' In ..love "

' Yes, silly, in love,' grinned Carole, excitedly,' I'm not that ancient '

Finn stood, bumping into the stool which he promptly kicked out of his way and had his mother frowning in dismay. ' Damn chair !'

' Finn, honey ,' cut in Carole,' let's have a talk about this, please'

' I think I ..just need to process all of this on my own, Mom' said Finn, quietly.

He needed Rachel but he wouldn't ruin her day. He'd deal with it by himself.

' What about your breakfast ?' asked a worried Carole, ' this isn't life and death'

"I'm not hungry ,' decided Finn,' I'm just gonna go to my room and ..think'

Carole closed her eyes and blew out the breath that she had been holding .

' Shaky landing for Mom' muttered Carole to herself,' with a side of guilt'

SH_

Meanwhile at the Hummel Tire and Lube shop, Kurt watched with something close to disgust as Burt inhaled the box of donuts with relish followed by a third cup of coffee as he sipped his orange juice. ' Oatmeal would have been a much healthier alternative to breakfast, Dad,' spoke up Kurt, rolling up the sleeves of his cover-alls,' your not a young man anymore and your eating habits are atrocious, Dad '

' Oats are for horses, kid,' said Burt,' and this is my fuel. After all I need the energy if you and I are going to tear apart the engine in Russell fabray's fancy car'

' We should leave parts out..' said Kurt, disgusted in the mans disregard to his own daughter. Quinn had somehow become a friend to him and that behavior was unacceptable.

Burt chuckled as he wiped his hands on a napkin.' I know the mans an ass but his money will help buy you that new designers ..summer collection sweater you were telling me about, Kurt. " said Burt,' at least Judy came to her senses about Quinn'

' the jury is still open on that outcome' explained Kurt,' so, I know you must be curious to find out how Mercedes date with Bo went …'

A warm smile spread across his cheeks, rosy dimples evident with happiness.

' It was according to Mercedes , a rousing success '

' That's good,' replied Burt, putting on his ball cap,' cause even though I think real highly of Mercedes, she shouldn't be calling you on the home phone at one in the morning'

"It's the summer ,' stated Kurt,' and Cedes was excited. I don't think she actually realized that she called the house instead of my cell'

'How is it she forgot to text you,' asked Burt,' you kids text 24/7'

'She was extremely excited and very happy , Dad ' assured Kurt ,' you understand'

' Sure I do and I'm glad Mercedes is dating ,' said Burt ,'uh, since we're talking about dating and all, I will have to cut out early today. I have a lunch date with Carole'

' Another date,' Kurt's voice was low and solemn,' wow, you must really like Carole. I must say that I am impressed, Dad. I believe this is the third outing you have had with Carole …must be serious' That last part came out more of a squeak as visions of his mother filled his mind,' I think your pushing this relationship too fast, Dad '

Burt nodded .' She is a funny, classy lady ,' expressed Burt, who wasn't good with words but he tried ,' I like her, son. I told you right upfront that I felt something really special for her and you told me that you were good with that '

' I was but its only been a couple of weeks,' said Kurt, sounding bratty and seemingly not caring ,' I mean ,have you even told her that you still keep mom's toothbrush in the bathroom or her perfume on your dresser. Women don't need reminders of those you loved with all your heart…'

" I haven't dated anyone since your mom died eight years ago,' replied Burt,' I had you and that was the most important thing in my life .Your still the most important thing in my life, Kurt, but I need a life of my own'

' You have the bowling league and sports ' interjected Kurt , pointedly.

' That isn't what I mean and you know it' scolded Burt,' help me out here'

' I didn't think this all the way through when I encouraged this romance,' went on Kurt,' this thing could turn incredibly awkward for Finn and myself if it heads south. '

' So you lied to my face when I asked you if you liked Carole?' asked Burt .

A look of frustration etched across Kurt's face, making him appear pained .' No, I think Carole is as nice as Finn,' argued Kurt,' you do realize there are implications involved with the third date, Dad ' He had to be blunt if he wanted his Dad to understand him.

' Okay, lets try this another way,' said Burt, meeting his sons stony gaze,' your growing up and soon , whether I'm ready for it or not, you'll have a boyfriend of your own and your not gonna want to spend time with your old dad '

'Your being ridiculous ,' scoffed Kurt,' dating isn't even an option for me right now'

' Maybe, maybe not,' corrected Burt,'I want you to be happy when you find that special guy and you will. I feel as if Carole has been dropped down on earth for me '

Kurt swallowed the lump that was lodged in his throat , absently brushed at the tear blinking on his eyelash and nodded. ' I see,' replied Kurt , his tone thick ,' well since that is the case, I suppose my words will only fall on deaf ears and sound selfish '

'I know your not selfish ' implored Burt, squeezing his boys shoulder .

' I have been ,' told Kurt,' well since you feel so strongly about Carole , I would suggest that you take her to the bistro on Main that Brittany's mother just opened . The menu is light , the potato tarts and soup should fill you up, and its very romantic '

' so Carole would really go for it ?' questioned Burt, trusting his sons instinct .

' Any woman would , Dad,'answered Kurt,' and I am sorry for what I said '

' I know and I hear you but I have to be honest with you about how I feel for Carole,' admitted Burt ,' she's real important to me. I need you to be honest right back'

' If you feel that strongly about her, I will do my best to work through whatever this is ' said Kurt, honestly,' Does Finn know about you and her dating ?"

Burt frowned,' Carole said she was waiting for the right time to tell him'

' That makes sense,' acknowledged Kurt,' he is in blissfulness of ignorance and his whole being in love with Rachel thing . Well, it ought to be interesting ..'

' It will be fine ,' said Burt, always positive ,' I love you, Kurt'

' I love you too, Dad ,' expressed Kurt, hugging his father close,' now I believe we have an engine awaiting us before you need to prepare to wipe the grease monkey look away for the lunch date with Carole '

'Yeah,' Burt slung an arm around his sons shoulder,' lets tear apart this bad boy'

They walked over to the silver sedan ' I don't have to wear a suit or anything fancy to this bistro place. Do I, Kurt ?'

'Don't worry, Dad ,' reassured Kurt ,' ties are not necessary . I will put together a suitable ensemble for you to wear that will be handsome and appropriate '

' I was hoping that you would,' declared Burt,' can I wear my hat ?"

' No hat, dad ' stated Kurt, ' absolutely not '

' Carole likes me in a hat ' informed Burt , good -naturally ribbing his son.

' You are not wearing a hat, Dad , and that's the final word on this '

SH_

Tina had prepared a speech , dressed in what she considered a sort of sexy summer outfit, and had prepared to get to the bottom of her and Artie's sudden problem only to find that he had made other plans. Didn't he realize their relationship was at risk here ?

' I thought you guys were going to play Halo tonight, artie,' Tina glowered at her boyfriend,' that was the conversation I heard you had with Finn and Puck. I had planned on us -as in you and me-spending the day together because we seriously need to talk'

Artie fixed her with a confused look. He hadn't been aware that they had to talk?

' I'm sorry, Tee, but all of the guys were free this afternoon,' explained Artie, innocently,' except for Kurt but since we weren't playing Dance Revolution or anything, he opted out because he didn't want to kill anything '

' They all have girlfriends,' pointed out an exasperated Tina,' girlfriends that I could call. Make Finn and Puck understand that I am more important to you than stupid Halo Reach'

' Tina,' Artie reached for her hand and gave her a warm smile,' I'm hanging with the guys. Its not any different than when you hang out with the girls….unless "

Tina waited,' Unless what, Artie ?"

' Are you on your period ? Because it's the only reason that I can think of for you to overreact about something like this ' said Artie,' it'll be a couple hours, tops'

Tina yanked her hand away and glowered literally right in his face.

' PMS? I don't have PMS, you sexist pig,' retorted Tina, angrily,' and I cannot believe you would say that to my face! Its like you…you don't even care anymore !"

' I care ' swore artie, rolling over to reach for her hand but she wouldn't have it.

' Could have fooled me' tossed back Tina, hurt.,' if you cared , you wouldn't act this way"

"Whoa, Tina,' commented puck, entering the room and overhearing the floor show,'let the dude have some of his dignity!"

'Shut up, Puck' Tina blasted right back then to her boyfriend,' This is getting old, Artie'

Artie tried for sheepish but Tina wasn't having any of it.' We can still hang out ,er, go out like you wanted, ' swore Artie,' after the guys leave. I promise , Tee'

' I might be busy too,'remarked Tina, letting her emotions get the best of her ,' and if this Halo free for all goes into the night, don't even think of calling me. Better yet don't call, don't text me, or don't you dare Skype me, Artie Abrams'

Artie was taken aback by this sudden appearance of freaked out Tina and also mortally humiliated.' Tina,' protested Artie, weakly,' the guys ….are here'

' So I see,' Tina nodded at Finn and Puck,' this is serious, if you don't think so'

' Uh, hi Tina,' Finn smiled ,thinly,' you know this sounds private so Puck and I should just go and wait downstairs until you two are done fighting or whatever'

'I'm not going anywhere, Hudson,' Puck folded his arms across his chest,'this shit is funnier than hell. I don't want to miss the end …'

' Don't be an ass, man,' suggested Finn,' this is their private business'

' Like mine and Quinn's are ,' remarked Puck,' I'm staying '

'I do not know what Quinn even seees in you ,Puck' growled Tina, fed up now.

Artie heaved a disgruntled sigh ,' I'm sorry, Tina, but why don't you go hang out with Mercedes and Kurt. I promise that I will call you soon….please'

'Fine' Without so much as kissing him goodbye , Tina stomped out of his room ,loudly.

'Whoa,' commented Finn, once the door had slammed ,' I thought Rach was the only one that did that …the yelling and storming out thing'

' I think I must have hurt her feelings ' mused Artie, wincing ,' damn'

"dude, don't let them fool you ,' remarked Puck, who knew all ,well, most things involving women,' all girls do that shit. Berry's just bat crazy and makes it her thing and Quinn would never admit it but she puts the bitch in her stomp'

' I remember that ,' said Finn, under his breath,' the bitch part, I meant '

'I think Tina is mainly mad about me not getting into her grill ,' said Artie, making air quotations with his hands,'and I probably shouldn't have made the PMS crack'

Finn made a face, disgusted.' Dude'

Meanwhile downstairs, Tina hadn't left yet as she tried to regain control of her emotions and not cry because Artie acted as if ..as if he'd never forgiven her for lying about her stutter or that was how it made her feel like. She was wrestling with the tears when Mike and Matt came in and skidded to a halt when they spotted her.

'Tina,' croaked Mike,' hi'

She bit her bottom lip, worriedly.'You're here, too,' accused Tina,' great'

'Should I…not be here?' Mike advanced towards Tina ,' does Artie not want me to be here?"

Tina shook her head as if clearing it."No, why would Artie want you gone ? Clearly he invited you, Mike, and wants to hang out with you instead of his girlfriend .You should go on upstairs , Finn and Puck are already up there'

'So the game is still on?' asked Matt, wanting to be real clear. There was a weird vibe going on between his best friend and the pretty Goth girl and it screamed bad all of the way around and back. Clearly something was going on with those two.

Tina pasted a semi-smile on her face.' You should go on up, Matt'

'Kind of interested in what's happening right now ' said Matt, under his breath.

'Nothing is happening here,' insisted Tina,' I'm getting ready to leave'

Still Matt watched , hesitated as Mike took a step closer to Tina and touched her arm.

'You look upset, Tina ' asked Mike, peering into her eyes and unnerving her.

'Don't ,' muttered Tina, very, very softly,' I'm fine, Mike. Artie and I had a fight because sometimes couples fight. It has nothing to do with …you'

"if your sure ?' asked Mike as she stepped back from him to grab her messenger bag.

' I am and I'm going to go now,' declared Tina,' have fun gaming '

Without a last look, Tina all but sprinted away from them and out of the house.

'What the hell was that, Chang ?' demanded Matt,' your into Tina'

' It was nothing,' insisted Mike, profusely,' and I'm not. She's in love with Abrams'

' That wasn't nothing and your gonna steal her from Artie now,' countered Matt,' jumping ahead while his friend was quiet,' dude, that's cruel. Since when did you decide to be a douche and try to bag another dude's girl? Artie's always been cool'

'I'm not doing anything ,' said Mike in even tones,' Tina and I are families go back countless generations…and Artie is my friend.I wouldn't screw him over'

'I saw you give Tina the look,' accused Matt,' the same look you used that got you Brittany. The quiet, mysterious dancer …chicks dig on that '

'Stop watching and listening to on the radio, Rutherford,' stated mike,' you don't know anything because Tina and I are only friends '

'Yea and I secretly think Mercedes is hot ' commented Matt in return.

Mike rolled his eyes,' You do think Mercedes is hot, Matt'

'My point exactly and there's something with you and Tina' countered Matt , having the last word as the followed the stairs to the open doorway of Artie's room.

' About time you losers got here " announced Puck,' or we would have started a fucking invasion without you'

'we're not playing invasion, Puck,' reminded Finn,' we agreed on a free for all'

' At least its not Super Mario Brothers ' cracked Matt, aiming at Puck who flipped him the bird in response. He had a whole theory about why the classic game was the best.

Artie tossed out the controllers with ease' We got the bone yard '

'Sweet ' said Matt, finding a spot to sit on the floor as did Mike.

Sprawled around the room either on the floor or the bean bag chairs that Tina had found at a yard sale, with a supply of Monster , cheetos and Oreos , the free for all commenced and it was as if the guys were transformed into the game.

'Yea, armor lock ' said a focused Finn, concentrating fully on the game at hand.

He was rusty -Rachel had become more important than his games but it felt great to be all tough and killing was half the fun.

"Bastard,' grunted Puck,' damn Camper, Chang! Move your ass, dude…'

"I'm good here, Puckerman,' Mike was unphased ,' got my spot and a needle rifle'

On the bone yard, Finn hadn't lost his touch as he moved with more precision in the game than he did in life. 'Back off, Elite,' retorted Artie, gravely,' its three Spartans against you'

He paused for a headshot and aimed for Mike instead,' We'll take you out , Chang'

' You can try but I have my Asian stealth working for me' commented Mike, easily.

'Wicked,' yelped an excited Matt,' double kill'

' Double kill is nothing ,you pansy ass ' this came from Puck, rounding the corner .

"Found em,' declared Finn, excitedly as he racked up the kills left and right ,' This fucking energy sword is awesome !"

All eyes turned briefly towards Finn with skeptism.' nineteen kills,' protested Puck,' no fucking way, Hudson!"

"Screw you, Puckerman,' remarked Finn,' this game is mine'

'I could pause it ,' declared Artie, hoping it wouldn't lead to actual bloodshed. Finn and Puck had got past the Quinn/baby thing and were sort of friends again now.

' Not necessary, Artie,' told Finn, proudly,' twenty five kills. I over'

Puck tossed his controller at his best friend, nearly beaning him with it as the bad-asses cell blared 'Beth' loudly .

' Hey Quinn,' said Puck, answering his cell right away,' everything okay? I don't hear Beth screaming so that sounds good. Do you need me to come over ?'

'She wore herself out screaming, I think,' sighed an exhausted Quinn,' you don't need to come home right away. Mom's gonna check on her so I can take a nap'

' Sounds like a plan,' agreed Puck,' but what did you want, babe?"

' When your done playing video games with the guys, could you maybe pick up more wipes for Beth ,' addressed Quinn,' and I really want a BLT but mom doesn't have anything in the house to make one. …"

'I'll swing by Cal's and get you one,' assured Puck,' but it'll probably be a couple of hours. I have to go on a fucking killing spree on Finn and totally beat his time'

Quinn chuckled,' Enjoy your murder spree and have fun'

' So your Mom is downstairs with you?' questioned Puck, much to the amusement of his friends who weren't even pretending not too listen to him.

'Downstairs raiding Dad's office to see what she can take him for ,' explained Quinn, dryly,'we both have the baby monitors. Enjoy your game '

' Love you' told Puck, closing his cell to discover his friends smirking at him.

'What? I'm man enough to tell my baby mama I love her in front of all of you losers'

' The rise and fall of the Puckasaurus ' smirked Matt with a mock grin.

Puck tossed an empty Monster can at him and Matt dunked his head as it hit Artie's wheelchair and dropped to the ground.'Oh,its on now, Rutherford!,' challenged Puck,' I thought you were finished with Santana !Isn't that what he swore , dudes? Cause his heap of a junk car was parked outside her house last night '

The puckermans were next door neighbors with the Lopez and Puck had been using each other, trading dirt, and when called for, blackmailing each other for years. Somewhere along the line, they had actually become friends. Sort of.

' Your into her again,' spoke up Finn, or maybe all that crap was cause you never really were over her in the first place ?"

" That was very insightful, Finn' commented Artie, surprised.

'I'm with Rachel, ' finished Finn as if that said it all,' and that's how it was with us. I fucked up and drove her to Jesse but its always been us. Think I have always just been in love with her even when I was too busy being an asshole to admit it….'

' It's not like before,' said Matt, gravely,' with me and San. I set the ground rules this time …Santana's is real with me. I know what you guys think of her and I get why and I dealt with it but I know that she's letting her guard down this time…'

' I'll bet' commented Artie, high-fiving Puck.

' For the record, I think it's the worse idea you've ever had ,' this was contributed from Mike,' Santana will reel you in again , use you until she gets sick of you, and beat whats left of your heart to a bloody pulp'

' That is usually her MO ,dude,' added Puck,' but San's been kind of acting like a regular girl lately so who the fuck knows what's up with her '

' Santana isn't all bitch,' said Matt in her defense,' that's mostly all an act, most of the time. She has this sweet side to her …..'

'Must be buried under the layers of bitchiness ' told Artie ,sharing a laugh with Mike.

"Hey, lay off of him,' defended Finn,' I get what he's saying..look Rachel can be really bossy but its cause she cares .Look I cant really look Santana in the eye or anything but maybe Matt is the guy for her and I probably sound like the biggest pansy on the planet but I don't care anymore. I am really happy…the happiest that I have ever been and that's because I 'm in love with Rachel'

' We know ' groaned the three in unison, with eye rolling and bored expressions.

' I think your all whipped ' spoke up Mike, reclining back in the beanbag chair , hands propped behind his head and appraising his friends .

'You going to take over the man-whoring now that you're the single dude?" asks Artie

Mike's guilt double-punched him straight in the gullet and he did his best to mask it.

'Yea, Abrams, cause my mother would love it if I became an Asian man-slut, disgracing and ruining the beloved name of Chang for centuries,' remarked Mike in one breath that had them all gaping at him,' so, no'

'I don't think I've ever heard you talk that much ever, Mike' remarked Finn

'Sorry,' shrugged Mike,' maybe I should be the Changster or something now that Puck's gone soft but not my thing. I mean there are some hot girls hanging out at the pool or at the mall-there are always the hot girls…'

' You could tap any of em' encouraged Puck, wistfully.

'But not the Puckzilla ?' asked Matt, wanting clarification of this important news.

Fuck, how many times do I have to tell you guys this shit?' groaned Puck,' Quinn and I are in a relationship now. I have to resist my basic instincts and be the better man for her'

'we're still processing,' admitted Artie,' so, uh, here we are, all dudes involved with some pretty great girlfriends ' Puck drew back, reaching to steal the bag of Doritos from Matt, and Finn looked questioningly at the be speckled boy. Matt and Mike were quiet.

Artie took this as a sign that he had the floor so he continued,' So, do you guys ever have, you know, ….sexual problems?"

'Puck howled,' Dude! I am a Sex Shark-Quinn cant resist me'

Artie's face turned five shades of scarlet with mortification. Clearly he was an idiot!

'Sex with me and Santana has never been really a problem,' spoke up Matt, firmly,' it's the lies and the walls she puts up around the sex '

'Sex gives her control,' stated Puck,' What? Santana and I have an understanding…I'm not ever gonna sex her up again and she's not going to smack down on Quinn'

' this is really weird ' muttered Finn, he still felt remorse among the guilt and discomfort of the fact that he had lost his V-card to Santana,' all this sharing and crap'

' I have got to learn all this sensitivity crap your so good at, Finn,' remarked Puck,' I got a girl to raise. I mean, sure I'm gonna teach Beth how to defend herself and kick some ass but I cant be all hard-ass all of the time. '

Artie's mind was reeling at all the revelations being bounced around his room like aping pong ball or something. He deliberated once more on getting his problem out there when Matt opened up again.' Well the way I figure if I want to let Santana know that its alright for her to love me ,' continued Matt,' then this round cant be about sex. No matter how much I want her ….'

'I think your making a huge mistake ,' reiterated Mike, the official sounding board,' Santana and Brittany are one hundred percent alike when it comes to that' He avoided artie's questioning eyes,' Girls like that don't change overnight'

**I'm still yours **

F**aithfully **

Coloring slightly, Finn held out his phone ' Sorry, I've got to take this '

' Berry ' smirked Puck, knowingly.

Finn ignored him and moved to a corner to talk to his girlfriend. 'Hi babe,' said Finn, smiling into the phone,' how's the shopping going ?"

"It's been quite a rewarding trip,' says Rachel,'daddy and I are waiting in line of a lovely new restaurant that has just opened up here " She took a breather,' but I wanted to check in with you, Finn, and let you know that I miss you'

Her voice always so warm soothed his tension and made him yearn for her, even more.

'I miss you, too,' replied Finn, flicking Puck the bird when he caught sight of the crude gesture puck was making behind his back,' but I'm glad your having a good time with your Dads. So, is it like a new vegan restaurant ?'

"It is but I don't want to talk about that. I received your text, 'says a concerned Rachel,' are you alright, Finn? If you need to talk, I'm here ready to listen '

He could already imagine her Rachel standing outside some swanky restaurant , phone pressed to her ear,her pink lips pursed, thoughtfully. His Rachel.

'I do want to talk,' admitted Finn,' but it can wait until you get back' Pause

" when will that be, Rachel?'

She laughed,' Late this evening unless this talk is important . If its crucial to your well-being then I am sure that daddy wouldn't mind cutting our day short if you need me, Finn'

"No, don't do that ,' cut in Finn,before she worried herself sick over him,' its not life or death, I promise. I do need you, Rach'

'Oh my gosh, am I interrupting your gaming day?the guys will be merciless to you because I've taken up your game time,' realized Rachel,' I'm so sorry. Oh ,m it appears that our table is ready so I had better go…I love you, Finn'

'I love you too' declared Finn, closing the phone and meeting the four sets of eyes ,' that was my girlfriend as you already know. Rachel and I are in a committed love each other ….that's how it is'

'Did she teach you to say that?' joked puck, earning him a filthy look from Finn.

' No, I did because Rachel and I are in a mature, committed relationship,' stated Finn,' we learned from our mistakes and they wont happen again'

Mike and Matt applauded, loudly.

'hey, you two, deserve a trophy or a medal or something ,' told Matt,' seriously, I'm impressed, Finn. I wasn't gonna give you shit over Rachel'

'Good,' stated Finn, his jaw set,' cause I had hoped you guys had my back here. That you guys understand about me and Rachel…'

'We watched all the shit,' cracked Puck,' we understand' There was no malice-after Babygate, the wounds had mostly healed and so had the friendships having weathered the worse. He and Quinn were doing the relationship thing to but he wasn't quite ready to use the mature or committed thing just yet. Relationship was totally new for him.

' I miss Brittany ' admitted Mike, hanging his head, despairingly.

'Go get her back ' encouraged Finn,' I mean you two were together almost a whole semester'

'I know we were,' hesitated an uncertain Mike,'the thing is I know how Britt thinks and I don't know if I understand this new phase she's going through or if I want too. If I were okay with the man-whore , maybe it wouldn't be a big deal but I'm not cool with sucks and her being all bubbly and Brittany makes it that much harder ….'

'Tell her,' ordered Puck,' tell her how it is and girls will go for it. I don't ask Quinn for anything cause that'll just make her hate me more but I tell her how its going to be'

"yea, not mean-like but Rach listens to me when I call her on something …' adds Finn,' never tell her what to do though cause I cant deal with a pissed off Rachel'

'I can't take it ,' blurted out Artie,' I'm…freaking out about having sex with Tina!'

The room went still as nigh at Artie's confession.

Mike paled and tried to shrink back and away from this hot topic conversation.

'Dude,' Puck naturally was the first to find his voice,' can you even?'

'Puckerman!" Finn punched his arm, meaningfully.

'No, its okay, Finn,' corrected Artie,' I kind of need to get you guys take on this. I mean, you've all got more -experience with the ladies than I have'

Finn frowned,' Not really'

'What did your doctor say?' inquired Matt, taking the question seriously.

' It's embarrassing,' stammered Artie,'I mean, we didn't think I'd have use down there ..for a long time but I do. He..never ruled it out and …I just …don't want to ruin it for Tina"

"Tina is totally in love with you, Artie,' Finn tried to be positive,' I think you've got to be honest with her about all of that'

'Or you let her take the reins,' suggested Puck,' don't think so much about it,Artie'

' I have to think about it,' said Artie ,' Tina chose me to be her boyfriend when she could have found a nice, normal guy to be with. I love Tina….'

Finn shook his head, vigorously. He was the king of dumb mistakes and he was learning better how to spot them and this was a red, blinking wrong.

' Stop making decisions for her '

'Hudson has a point ,' stated Puck, bluntly,' and I know what I'm talking about ,Abrams, so you should listen to me. Stop acting like a pansy and just go with it happen with Tina and it will…'

Artie was thoughtful.

' That's actually better advice than I was expecting from you, Puck'

He grinned the epitome of all cool.' I know women'

' Honesty is still good ' added Finn

' Hmm,' realized Artie,absorbing everything keenly,' thanks, guys'

' We should defiantly play another campaign here' cut in Mike, urgently.

The weight of his kiss with Tina nagging him more and more.

' I could use some new armor …' said Finn, feeling the need to be more macho now.

'We need some dip,' decided Puck,' I'll make a run to the Seven-Eleven for some'

'I'm going to text Tina and apologize for being a jerk' decided Artie, matter of fact.

Then with the heavy, emotional crap out of the way, Halo Reach resumed .


	20. Chapter 20

Finn had missed his girlfriend pretty fierce and it wasn't as if she was out of Ohio or anything but as soon as his alarm blared, he couldn't get ready fast enough. He hadn't told her that he was coming over first thing in the morning but he was pretty confident that she had missed him, too. After all the baby drama with Quinn/puck, his own stupidity, and then that damn Jesse , Finn was determined that his and Rachel's love was strong enough to survive anything. In the meanwhile, he couldn't wait to see her which is how he came to be on her front doorstop at eight thirty in the morning.

'Morning sunshine ' muttered Finn as his girlfriend opened the door for him.

She looked fresh and beautiful in that short ,little yellow skirt , a ruffled white tank, with a short, yellow sweater over it . He swept her up into his arms and into a soul-searching, mind-numbing, toes curling, breathtaking kiss that left both of them trembling.

'I missed you' managed Finn, his voice husky with need.

'Finn,' breathed Rachel, her long eyelashes brushing against his arm as she pressed a tiny kiss there ,' Good morning '

"It is now that your back….' declared Finn, pressing a kiss a top of her head.

Her lips curved,' I wasn't expecting you until much later '

He wrapped his arms around her, hugging her to him. ' I missed my girlfriend '

' It is certainly nice to hear that,' expressed Rachel, melting at his heartfelt words,' and though I enjoyed the time with my fathers, I missed you very much'

He glanced around the corner of the tidy foyer.' Your Dads in the kitchen? I should probably go and say hi to them …' trailed Finn, as if expecting them to jump out and interrogate him over his treatment of their daughter. Rachel's Daddy was really cool with him but her Dad seemed to be the most critical of him.

He loved Rachel and it was important to him that her parents liked him.

' You just missed them,' explained Rachel, taking his hand and leading him into the ever spotless kitchen,' Dad left for work early this morning .I believe he had a meeting of sorts with Quinn's mother though I should probably have kept that to myself ..Daddy took off directly after for his dentist appointment with so it would appear that you and I have the entire house to ourselves, Finn'

Her brown eyes sparkled ,mischievously as she bent to kiss him ever so gently.

' Good,I like the sound of that' Finn caught her hand and held it, lightly.

'Have you had breakfast yet, Finn? I was just about to whip up a batch of my whole wheat banana pancakes with some fresh fruit …'

' No,' answered Finn, his stomach growling at the mention of food. Rachel was a kick-ass cook, too' I love those . Do you have any of that fake bacon stuff ?"

' Mm, there might be some,' says Rachel, slipping on a flowered apron ,' and you love me for my culinary skills in the kitchen, Finn Hudson'

She dropped a kiss on his lips then opening cabinets began to pull down a large mixing bowl as she gathered her ingredients around moment precise and grateful.

Finn thought it was totally hot.

' Only a little ,' joked Finn,' so did you buy lots of new clothes and girl stuff with your Dads ? I mean, Mom usually buys me a few new shirts and stuff but she waits till like a week before school starts and not this early into the summer'

' Yes, I did add some lovely new outfits to my wardrobe ,'says Rachel, stirring up the batter ,' though I seriously doubt that you are all that interested in my new dresses, Finn'

'I like you in dresses,' stated Finn, moving around the kitchen to take out a glass and helped himself to skim milk. It was kind of watery but hell, still milk,' that white lacy dress you wore when you and Kurt did the diva off thing drove me mad '

' Oh' murmured a surprised Rachel,' I hadn't realized that'

' Yea, I pretty much couldn't take my eyes off of you,' went on Finn,' but that's most of the time. You want me to brew you a cup of that green tea you like so well, babe?"

' That would be lovely ,' smiled an appreciative Rachel,' now when are you going to stop procrastinating and tell me what has you so upset, Finn?"

Damn! Sometimes it still shocked him at how well Rachel knew him.

Seriously it was like she knew exactly what was going in his head and she probably did .On the flip side, he thought he knew everything about her .Okay maybe not everything yet but he knew the important stuff like what made her happy ,when she was really pissed, how all her emotions and stuff were in those incredible eyes of hers.

' My Mom is dating,' blurted out Finn,' I mean she has been only she just now told me'

Rachel raised a brow ." Oh, I see ,' answered Rachel,' well , Carole is still a vital, attractive woman with many fine qualities for a woman of her age '

She watched the pensive expression fall over Finn's face ,' She's not that old'

' the last guy that she dated…' fumbled Finn, trying to make her understand,'I think I was eight years old, Rach. Okay so he was the Emerald Dreams guy and he left her for some younger skank and that was it .I mean Mom works all of the time so I figured she didn't even care about dating anymore …cause of Dad and me…now this'

Rachel sat the bowl on the counter then walked over to him. She caressed his cheek and hugged him, warmly. " I understand that this new phase of your mothers life is difficult for you, Finn,' murmured Rachel, softly,' I would never tell you how you should feel but I think I understand. I believe very firmly that your mother will always love your father and her love for you is boundless. You're her son and her life and her relationship with this other man could never change any of that'

' that's kind of what Mom said,' admitted Finn,' it just..it feels like I finally just got to all of the good parts in my life. I mean, getting you back, Rach , and glee and all …now Mom is changing our lives "

Rachel urged him back into the chair and sat on his lap, holding his hand.

' I know you probably don't want to hear this and especially from me,'offered Rachel,' but it could be a good kind of change. Like us..our change from friends to more is positive. Your mom is so kind and generous, Finn '

' I know how great Mom is, Rachel,' pouted Finn,'I mean, she is my mom'

' Doesn't she deserve another chance at love ? At happiness ?' went on Rachel ,' it is true that I never knew your father but I know you. I simply cannot imagine him wanting you or her to mourn him forever and not live life to the fullest "

A tear that he wasn't even aware of shedding made a silent trek down his cheek.

' Your telling me that I'm being selfish'

' Maybe a little,' says Rachel,' but I know how much your mom means to you.I know that she is your world and I wouldn't expect something like this not to bother you'

Finn let out a shuddery breath' so I need to suck it up and be a man'

She kissed his brow and pressed her forehead to his.' Like the man you are , Finn'

" I really do want for Mom to be happy ,' confessed Finn,' its just really weird. I mean, she gripes about the guys at work so I thought it wasn't a big deal . Only its not one of those guys but someone I know -I mean, its Kurt's Dad '

Her face lit up, excitedly.' Oh, Carole is dating Mr. Hummel? ' exclaimed Rachel,' I think that is wonderful. I mean, you and Kurt are already friends so that's a hurdle in itself already out of the way . My fathers have nothing but genuine respect and admiration for Burt Hummel -they never take our cars to anyone else . Daddy says that he's the most honest, down to earth man with a good morale code for a man living in Lima'

' You want me to give the guy a chance ' figured Finn, easily enough.

' I think it would be the right thing to do ,' says Rachel,' and its also fair to your mom. I think that she will be very appreciative of how mature and adult you are handling this'

Finn nodded.' I can do that ,' agreed a hesitant Finn,' I mean, I've only met him once. '

' I knew you would,' declared Rachel, hopping up from his lap,' and it makes me feel closer to you knowing that you trust me to confide your fears with me'

'Of course I trust you,' stated Finn,' why wouldn't I trust the girl I love ?"

Rach chewed on her lower lip.' No reason,' admitted Rachel,' but after Jesse and my poor judgment, I guess there's a part of me that worries that our trust is gone'

' Our trust is good,' Finn grabbed her around the waist , pulling her back to him,' and we put and Quinn and all of that in the past. No more , Rachel?"

' I do love you , Finn ' murmured Rachel, winding her arms around his neck,' You're my best friend and the man I love all rolled into one. I just don't want…..'

He put a finger on her lip.' Ssh ' Finn kissed her tenderly,' thank you '

Her lips curled into a secretive smile that was reserved only for him .' Your welcome but I really didn't do anything '

' You did, babe' Finn loved how perfect she fit with him .They were made for each other.

'So I promised you pancakes ,' says Rachel,' and I don't break my promises'

' I think breakfast can wait ' stated Finn as they lost themselves in the headiness of love.

_SH_

_'Mom,' asked Santana, discovering a pile of sequined gowns on the couch .She noticed the short, red mini-dress as one of her own and plucked it from the pile,' why are all of our Bahamas cruise clothes just all over the sofa?' She stormed into the kitchen where her mother was nursing a cup of black coffee and examining the checkbook.

Maria closed the book and met her daughters gaze.' Because for one, I am selling them to a nice , chic boutique in Dayton,' answered Maria,' and most important , you and I have no use for those dresses since we wont be going to the Bahamas anytime soon'

' A cruise ?' questioned Santana, hopefully.

' I am afraid not unless your father takes you,' finished Maria ,' listen here, Santana, there are just some things that are going to have to change in how we live '

' I could go and live with Dad ' retorted Santana, not really mean it.

' That's your choice but I would hope that you wouldn't ' said Maria, not pushing.

Santana wasn't in the mood to deal with her parents divorce at the moment.

' I look really hot in this dress' informed Santana, holding the dress like it was gold.

' You look hot in most of your wardrobe, Young lady ,' chuckled Maria, affectionately,' and if you wish to continue your school career as a beloved Cheerio , we have to sell those fancy cruise clothes so that we can afford to pay for all its costs'

' Sue gives us swags and stuff ' added Santana, as if that helped with the cost.

' Not enough and I cant remember the last time you wore one of those dresses' cut in Maria,' and I might be persuaded into giving you a portion of the profit if I were to come home one evening from work and find my daughter making dinner'

'Mom,' Santana was offended,' I don't cook'

' You mean you don't like to cook' amended Maria,' but I know you can'

' That is why Dad hired the cook…' trailed off Santana then softly,' I cant be poor'

' your father is as crooked a snake as Russell fabray,' retorted Maria,' and I don't ask a lot of you in the first place. We are not going to be poor either -I will make sure you wont want for the important things but neither of us needs three hundred dollar cocktail dresses'

' Quinn was jealous of this dress, Mama ' pointed out Santana, meaningfully.

' Oh keep the dress then,' relented Maria,'if its that important to you'

'Thanks, Mom' breathed Santana, holding it to her as if this one sequined dress was sacred and the key to everlasting popularity at school.

'Your welcome,' said Maria,' so what are your plans for today? Or should I just assume that you and Brittany will be at the pool for the entire summer '

Santana placed the dress over to the chair, opened the fridge and helped herself to a can of diet Coke.' Britt is kind of grounded from the park pool for like a week or two,' confessed Santana, wincing as she explained her besties actions,' I got a text from her this morning ….and its not good. I wish she would just learn to listen to me for a change…'

' What did Brittany do, exactly ?' asked Maria, curiously.

Santana blew out a breath,' I told her that Vicki would figure it out …'

' Her mother caught her with a boy in her bed ,' Maria paced across the floor,' there shouldn't be any boys after the last incident. Good God, haven't you girls learned anything from having a friend who was pregnant ? '

' Quinn and I aren't that close ' pointed out Santana ,' we use protection'

' I swear are we all failures as parents ?' rambled Maria , staring at her bored daughter.

Santana rolled her eyes towards the heavens.' Your fine, Mom, but we have Gossip Girl and Sex and the City. Things are different …than when you were my age'

Before Maria could challenge her daughters glibness, there was a knock at the door.

'Britt,' Santana swung open the door,' your gonna get…in trouble'

A slow ,easy grin curved around Matt's face , catching her off guard.

' I've never been called Brittany before,' chuckled Matt,' but okay'

' Sorry, Matt,' faltered Santana ,' I wasn't expecting to see you'

' then I surprised you,' grinned Matt, all smiles ,' cause I wanted to see you'

She couldn't quite hold back the little thrill of pleasure his honesty invoked .

'Smart ass ' quipped Santana, because it was true.

' I could go away…..' Matt stepped back as Santana latched onto his arm and pulled him back inside the house,' or you don't want me to leave'

Her red lips twitched ,all full and sexy.

' Hi ,you ' teased Santana , coolly sliding one arm around his neck,' come here'

She nipped at his lips and he dropped a short ,unbelievably swift kiss on her mouth.

Her eyes blazed.' What was that ?"

' Hello Mrs. Lopez' called out Matt, politely as he caught sight of Maria watching them.

' Good morning, Matt,' answered a delighted Maria ,' its so good to see you again-especially with my daughter'

' Mama ,' warned Santana ,' he was over here the other night '

' Which was two times and that's even better ' rattled Maria, hoping Matt stuck around .

'It's good to be with your daughter again' replied Matt, ignoring the questioning look that Santana was shooting him. Yea, she didn't know what to do about that.

' Well I am going to be late for work if I don't finish getting ready,' declared Maria, grabbing her mug of coffee,' have fun, you two'

With the final word, Maria headed down the hallway while Matt fully expected to face the wrath that was Santana Lopez. The girl could go to pissed in five seconds.

"What was that shit with my mother back there?' argued Santana,' heatedly,' don't go putting crazy ideas about us into her head, Matt '

' so , there is an….us ?' hedged Matt, trailing his fingers down her arm.

Dammit, why couldn't she control herself with Matt?

He was a guy, like any other guy.

Or maybe he was different .

'Just shut up,' muttered Santana , distracted by that easy smile and those eyes that spoke of things she preferred not to think about ,' you know that I don't want to label….whatever this is between us, Matt'

'Okay, we wont do this now,' relented Matt, weighing his options,' so the reason I'm here is for you. Unless you have plans with Brittany ?'

' Britt got herself grounded ,' said Santana , sliding her body against his,' what exactly did you have in mind ?"

Matt bit his lip and he could have sworn he had drawn blood. Her body was firm against his and her little outfit only set his groin on fire but oh hell, stay strong .

Stay strong.

After all, it was her heart he was after and that was complicated.

' double feature matinee in Findlay at the Old Revival Theatre,' replied Matt, flashing his pearly white teeth,' its an 80's week. Pretty in Pink and Footloose …'

'I have both of those on DVD ,' whispered Santana, her breath hot against his ear,' which I know you remember. We could stay in and watch them' she bit his lip'In my room'

"tempting ,' Matt carefully traced her hair along her temple,' but I don't want to stay in. Come on, you know this will be fun and I'll buy you all the popcorn you want '

' Popcorn?' Santana stared at him,' I don't think so'

' Kevin Bacon's dancing is always cooler on the big screen ' cajoled Matt

'Only because you pick up your dance moves from cheesy 80's flicks ' smirked Santana but there was no malice at all in her tone. Their first date had been a reshowing of Footloose and it had been the most memorable date .

Fuck! He wasn't playing fair and he knew it !

' I do dance much better than Willard …' joked Matt,' come on, just go…'

She bit the bottom of her lip, suppressing her inner bitch and simply gave in to impulse.

' Whatever but I have to go and change first ' agreed Santana, as she was dressing for comfort in a pair of white cut off shorts and a red halter top that accentuated her skin.

'No, you aren't ,' said a forceful Matt,' you look gorgeous. It's an hour to Findlay and we are leaving right now, Santana '

' This tough guy thing is really working for you' murmured Santana, approvingly.

' Don't get used to it ' said Matt, under his breath. It was one of Puck's tips and the dude did know what he was talking about cause it worked like a charm on her.

He couldn't resist grazing her shoulders ever so lightly and their eyes held and he caught a glimmer of….was it hope in her dark eyes ?

He'd only seen that emotion once in her eyes then it had disappeared again.

' Mom,' shouted Santana,' I'm going to the movies with Matt. Be back whenever '

The hour drive to the next town could have easily been taken from a John Hughes movie as the non-couple sang along to 'What's Love Got To Do With It ' and argued over the radio station, a gas stop had them filling the tank , refueling on Mountain dews ( You cannot tell Sue- we aren't allowed to have this) and sharing a bag of Doritos .

All normal things that Santana never did because of her social status or because Sue Sylvester had forbidden it but that didn't matter so much this summer .

Which is why she didn't think about the calories she had consumed ( or timing when to throw the chips up) or nothing that she usually worried about instead she focused on how Matt held her hand the entire time. No smooth moves, just held her hand.

She had always thought it was corny but it was nice with Matt.

It was early afternoon when they got into Findlay and found a parking spot right outside the old movie house. Matt paid for their tickets then bought a big tub of popcorn because despite her protests, he knew how much she loved all the buttery movie style popcorn..

Santana paid for the two large Cokes .

This was a monumental step right then and there .

Santana never ,ever paid on a date.

Even if said date was food followed by quick sex, Santana Lopez made a point of never paying for anything .

He smiled at her unexpected gesture but remained silent.

They found a row of seats in the back (he knew she preferred to sit as far back from prying eyes)even though it was hardly crowded since it was a Monday might have been ten people including them in the whole theatre which was perfect.

Matt slung his arm around her shoulder as Santana dug into the popcorn with gusto.

He never completely understood her obsession with starving herself when normally the girl had a good appetite. He had once seen her eat about ten breadsticks from Breadstix .

At least she was still comfortable enough that she ate in front of him.

She lifted a dark brow at his arm, popped a kernel of corn into her mouth, and snuggled closer.'

don't

' Don't what?' asked Matt, innocently.

'You know what…..' stated Santana , shooting him a withering look.

'You are paranoid ' teased Matt as they both got caught up with Ren and Ariel's romance and the plight of the dancing-less ,deprived teenagers of Beaumont, Texas.

By the time Almost Paradise started as Ren and Ariel finally got that first kiss, Santana had forgotten all about the popcorn and was all worked up over Matt.

Expertly , she rubbed his leg ,all the while maneuvering herself onto his lap and seductively brushing her chest against his as her arms found their way round his neck.

'Matt….' whispered Santana, burning her lips into his .

Her touch, her lips seared into him, every pore aflame with desire, turning him on instantly. She was fire and he was being consumed by her.

His hands found the soft skin beneath her shirt as he let himself get lost in all that was Santana. Her spicy , orange perfume drove him mad as he kissed the underside of her jaw.

' Let's go, somewhere,' whispered Santana, biting his ear,' alone'

Matt fought this his own haze of want and need for her and tangled a hand through that thick dark hair and pulled her back to make her look at him.' wait, San'

'Come on,' said Santana , huskily,' I don't want to give em a peep show'

She moved her hips and Matt couldn't prevent a groan from escaping him.

'Let's go…fuck' breathed Santana,' its been a while but I know it'll still be good'

He stilled.' NO"

Her red lips pursed"Don't tell me NO. I can feel how much you want me, Matt'

He let go of her and tried to regain some of his cool. 'I wont lie,' declared Matt, through a thick tongue ,' you know that I want you,San,but we wont be together '

Santana ran a carefully manicured fingernail down his chest.

" I can ….make you change your mind'

'Stop,' Matt's tone came out rougher than he'd intended ,' I'm serious. No sex, no getting laid , and none of this fuck buddies crap. '

Her eyes flashed, wounded.' Who the hell do you think you are?'

She put one foot on the ground to move herself from his lap when Matt's arms came around her , tightly, pulling her back to him.'I'm not finished . We are playing by my rules even if it may kill me…I care about you so much. Don't you see that ? When you can finally admit that you care about me, too, and we're together, then we'll spend all night making love, Santana '

' I..don't need you' was the only thing that fell from her lips as she registered his words.

No one had ever dared…..not even Puck.

Oh God, her chest suddenly hurt and she didn't know what to do.

Matt bent his head , his lips upon hers, in the gentlest, the most quietest , kiss that left her stunned to the very depths of her core. It was the most meaningful kiss she had ever had.

Her eyes watered,' I..cant, Matt'

'we can,' Matt held her close as she would allow,' it'll be painless, Santana . '

' There's always pain' dead-panned Santana, naturally.

' I promise '

' promises are nothing but lies ' countered Santana , mutely.

'not from me,' swore Matt,' so can you try for us ?'

Her answer was in the form of a soft kiss and a moment of true relaxation, holding onto his neck and closing her eyes and hoping she wasn't making a huge mistake.

It was in that rare moment of intimacy that Matt knew he loved Santana and set out from this point on to win her heart for keeps, this time.


	21. Chapter 21

' I thought you jocks were supposed to be fast, Matt,' taunted Santana, as she ran down the empty hallway of McKinley High,' cause I totally beat you'

He caught up with her, enjoying the sexiness of the little denim shorts and the slinky purple tank that she wore .' I let you beat me,' joked Matt,' besides I wasn't racing. You shouldn't have been able to move at all after you ate your biscuits and gravy. Not to mention the rest of mine, Santana'

'you took me for breakfast,' reminded Santana,' besides I was hungry'

He backed her against a locker, blocking her in with his arms.

'Aha, I finally figured out why your such a bitch,' Matt's tone was teasing,' its because your starving all of the time'

Oh, really ?' giggled Santana, forgetting herself and enjoying this now.

She just wrapped her arms around him and pulled him in for a heady kiss.

' OH MY GOD' said Kurt as he and Mercedes rounded the corner,' was…Santana actually….dare I say it….giggling ?"

Mercedes flicked her eyes back towards Matt and Santana then returned them to look at her friends gaze.' Mmh, sounds like its defiantly giggling ,' replied Mercedes, especially happy herself ,' it's a beautiful summer morning, Kurt. I'd say that making out with matt at nine in the morning before glee is worth giggling over though I myself wouldn't mind the make-out session with Bo '

'Not you too, Mercedes,' muttered Kurt, shaking his perfectly, coiffed hair ever the slightest,' must you be love struck as well?"

' It's much too soon for me to be in love with Bo,' admitted a level-headed Mercedes with a shrug of her shoulders,' but he treats me right, Kurt, and I like him sooo much'

'Of course you do,' replied Kurt as they entered the choir room,' and I would never begrudge you happiness, Mercedes. I actually think Bo is charming '

"Among other things ' chuckled Mercedes,' charm Bo has in spades'

Rachel, looking pretty in a light gray sundress, hair pulled back in a low ponytail, white socks and brown loafers on her feet, greeted them upon their entrance.

'Hello Kurt, Mercedes,' smiled Rachel,' you look very radiant this morning, Mercedes. I must say that your new relationship certainly agrees with you'

Mercedes laughed, good -naturally. 'Thanks, Rachel. Bo may be as crazy as April but he's a really sweet guy,' added Mercedes,' and you know Finn is good for you'

Rachel smiled at the rare compliment.' I think he is too but thank you for noticing '

Kurt heaved a sigh and flipped the conversation back around.' Bo and our Mercedes here do look very good together, Rachel' contributed Kurt on a dreamy sigh.

'I am very glad' says Rachel, sweetly.

Finn put down his drumsticks, smiled lovingly at Rachel, waved hi at Mercedes, and maneuvered himself and Kurt to the side to talk. ' Kurt '

' There was no need to manhandle me, Finn,' protested Kurt, pretending to be put upon,' that may work with your girlfriend but honestly, what is it ?"

' Sorry,' apologized Finn with a sheepish grin,' I wanted to talk to you ..about my Mom and your Dad . I don't know what you know and Mom just got around to telling me..'

' So it would seem that our parents like one another ,' answered Kurt, breezily,' actually Dad is rather smitten with your Mom. He gushes about Carole all of the time…'

' She bought new clothes,' told Finn,' I cant even remember the last time she dressed up. Except for when we go to Christmas at Grandma Hudson's so I figure that Mom really likes him. This is the first time I've ever seen Mom with straight hair, actually'

' it is a flattering style on Carole,' Kurt smiled, thinly,' it is mutual , I believe'

' don't you think its weird ?' asked Finn, knowing Rachel was trying to listen.

' A little perhaps but Dad is happy,' stated Kurt,' my mom wouldn't want me to not want happiness for him. She was kind like that. I think your mom is part of that, Finn'

Finn seemed to have come to his own understanding on this so he nodded ,solemnly.

'So, I'm thinking it wouldn't hurt,' brought up Finn,' if we hung out more'

An o' crossed Kurt's mouth in surprise ' I suppose that does make sense '

'My Mom is real big on family ' explained Finn, when the normally chatty boy didn't say anything else. There was still that awkwardness residual leftover from the 'crush' but he had talked about it with Rachel and he figured he and Kurt were past it.

" So is Dad,' allowed Kurt,' something else they have in common'

Before either one of them could broach the strangeness, Rachel sidled up beside her boyfriend, linked her hand through Finn's arm and rested her face against his shoulder.

'Am I interrupting ?"

Kurt snorted,' Would it bother you if you were?'

"You don't need to talk to her like that ' snapped Finn in defense of his girlfriend.

Rachel patted his hand,' It's alright, Finn. I'll just go speak with Noah ….'

Kurt found himself chagrined,' No, we were finished ,' conceded the soprano,' and I'm sorry, Rachel. I didn't mean to be rude with you….force of habit'

Rachel gave a slight nod.' I understand '

Finn kissed her head.' I know you two probably want to talk about your song and all,' replied Finn, noticing that artie and Tina had came in,' I wanna catch up with Artie …'

Finn took off to corner Artie about his latest video game obsession in Halo.

' I will never understand why he enjoys a barbaric game that involves killing people ' mused Rachel, fondly,' though I honestly don't fathom the difference in his Call of duty and Halo but I am trying. I know Finn enjoys those stupid things ….'

'BOYS' agreed Kurt, flipping his bangs and waiting for her to begin.

'Finn means well, you know,' says Rachel,' and Carole is his whole world. I hope he didn't say anything to upset you ….he's a bit off guard by this change '

' It's fine, Rachel,' admitted Kurt,' Finn was remarkably calm. He didn't insult me or anything …this whole situation is new for all of us'

' I like to think that it could be positive for you both ' smiled Rachel, gently.

' They just started dating, Rachel,' said Kurt,' don't rush things. Dad's taking baby steps with Carole and I've had to retrain his dating prowess using nearly verbatim the Tom Hanks/Rob Reiner discussion from Sleepless in Seattle '

Rachel couldn't help but laugh,' Even the cute butt line?"

' Not with the visual of my father and Finn's mother ,' told Kurt,' I had to draw a line'

' I thought we should perform our number when arrives,' brought up Rachel, all brisk and business,' I think that our heart rendering vocals is just what the other s need to prompt this summer laziness that has developed in here'

' Okay, princess,' Kurt patted her hand,' you don't have to convince me. Though I actually agree with you on this , however, we don't want to push the others too far into this summer assignment . Heaven forbid, break out into Barry Manilow'

' Oh, that would be in 's wheelhouse,' realized the diva, squeezing his hand,' we don't want that to happen. What do you suggest ?"

Kurt could only stare at her as if she had grown two heads or lost her voice.

' Did you just ask for my opinion on something …other than your own?"

Rachel stiffened .' Yes, I did ,' stated Rachel, standing her full 5'3 ,' I am trying to be a better person , Kurt. So if you had another idea I would love to hear it…'

' No,' said Kurt,' actually I don't . I think we should start off first thing with our song'

While Kurt and Rachel were discussing the musical arrangement by Brad, Mercedes was still floating on giddiness and regaling Quinn and Puck about her new Guy.

' Bo is the nicest, sweetest guy I have ever met ,' went on Mercedes,' and he has my Mom eating out of his hand. Seriously if we weren't dating, I think she would adopt him into the family, Quinn'

Quinn who looked worse for wear in a pair of pink capris and a eyelet blouse , leaned comfortably against puck and struggled to keep her eyes open this morning.

' You mean like she did Kurt and me' managed a tired Quinn of Ruby Jones.

In the short time she had stayed with Mercedes( the two weeks she and Puck were on the outs) , her mom had made her feel so welcome and treated her as if she was family.

' you have met my mother ? Yeah , she loves Bo,' answered Mercedes,' I really would like for you to meet him, Quinn. '

' I didn't think he was all…that' muttered Puck, under his breath.

Mercedes shot him a look as Quinn looked back at him,' What was that ? Be nice, Puck. You don't know a thing about Mercedes boyfriend so there's no need to be a jerk'

' right, Quinn' Puck buried his face in her blonde silk and making a face, drew back,' Uh, did Beth throw up in your hair or did you not wash it this morning?'

' Oh my God,' Quinn sprang up, touching the back of her hair,' does it smell?'

' just a little,' said an amused Puck,' guess that means you didn't know, babe'

' I am going to the bathroom,' Quinn glared at her boyfriend,' you could have told me I had baby puke in my hair before we left the house, you moron?'

' you practically dragged me out of the house,' defended Puck, reaching for her hand and trying to placate her at the same time,' I didn't pay any attention to your damn hair. I don't see any chunks in there, it just smells like baby spit and besides I told you that we could have stayed home and slept . It was your call to come to glee….'

" Am I missing something ?' inquired Mercedes ,looking at the new parents.

' Beth pitched a fit last night,' informed puck,' and Quinn didn't sleep'

' You do look like hell, girl,' sympathized Mercedes,' you should go home'

' Thanks, Mercedes,' commented Quinn, sarcastically,' so I'm still fat and now I have bags under my eyes. Great and to top it off, I am a terrible mother ….'

A look of what might have been terror filled puck's eyes.' Your not a bad mom'

Venom dripped out of her voice aimed at him,' So you think I'm fat? Oooooh, I hate you sometimes, Puck! Our daughter cried and cried and cried for hours last night and I dint have a clue why. She didn't need changed, she wasn't hungry, she wouldn't go to grandma …but I couldn't put her down. Her daddy was at his house and not answering his cell phone…..never mind that we needed you'

' I didn't know I left the fucking phone in the car' said puck,' you should have called the house .I would have came, you know I would have…'

' Then I would have woken up your mom and your sister,' accused Quinn, overwrought with tiredness,' and besides I wanted to get out of the house for a while. I see everyone in glee and mom is still suffocating me and I worry that I'm going to turn into a terrible mom like she is and I don't want that for my daughter'

Puck's heart nearly split in two at her admission.' You are not Judy ,' reassured Puck, tenderly,' you're a way cool mom ,Quinn. Beth loves you cause you're her mommy'

' sometimes you say the sweetest things , Noah' Quinn pressed a kiss to his mouth.

' Yea, I know you love me ' whispered puck,' I love you too, Q'

' You two just might make it after all ' decided Mercedes, swiping at a lone tear.

'Damn straight we will, Mercedes,' stated Puck,' our relationship is good'

This living separately and raising Beth together wasn't working out the way they had planned -the living separate part sucked the big one.

They needed a place of their own and he was going to find them a place.

' I'll be back,' Quinn extracted herself from her boyfriends grasp ,' bathroom '

Once she left the room, Mercedes gave Puck the stink eye.' You keep saying crap about my boyfriend, I'll kill you after I tell Quinn that you beat Bo drag racing for money'

He scowled,' I was just joking. Dude seems decent enough, Mercedes'

Mercedes relaxed.' He is,' sighed Mercedes,' and you two should have stayed home. Quinn looked pretty rough when she was pregnant with Beth but she seriously looks exhausted . It doesn't even look like she bothered with make-up, Puck'

' You heard her,' answered puck,' she wanted to see you guys .I'm not stupid-telling her what to do only pisses her off and I'm trying to stop doing that'

Tina sent the Mohawked young man a sympathetic smile as she felt Artie squeeze her hand and tried to tune out his and Finn's discussion about Call of Duty 4 versus Halo.

Artie had apologized for his rude behavior, she had apologized for overreacting , and all seemed to have gone back to normal in their relationship.

Which would be just about perfect if that one ,harmless kiss with Mike didn't keep popping up into her brain at the weirdest times followed by the awful guilt.

She knew she should tell Artie about it because it didn't mean anything but why borrow trouble. She couldn't help but to think of the whole Finn/Rachel/Jesse mess and she didn't want to create a situation out of one kiss. Mike was her friend.

He was Artie's friend, too, and not telling about nothing was better for them.

He wouldn't be hurt and he wouldn't think about breaking up with her.

Maybe she should run it hypothetically by Rachel and get some advice.

'penny for your thoughts ,Tee' Artie broke into her reverie ,' you look like you were somewhere else. Is something the matter ?'

' No,' Tina leaned forward and kissed him, softly,' just I love you'

' Oooh serious,' artie waggled his eyebrows at her, making her laugh,' I love you too'

Neither of them noticed a somber Mike watching them from the corner of his eye.

Or the little frown that appeared on Brittany's mouth as she noticed him notice her.

Just then Will strode in with curly ,wet hair and dressed in a pair of jeans and an old Aerosmith tee shirt from his college days.' Sorry I'm late, guys,' smiled their director,' I started jogging again and I lost track of time'

'Oh, it's alright, ,' declared a smiling Santana who had her legs stretched out on Matt 's as they sat close together ,' you didn't miss anything new'

' Hey ' acknowledged Matt, rubbing circles across her knees.

Will blinked once, twice, and yep, he didn't think he had been hallucinating.

Matt and Santana appeared to be acting like a couple. Again.

Santana was actually smiling and she looked happy.

This was turning into the start of what might be a really good morning in glee.

' Well, I'm glad to see that everyone is in a good mood this morning,' went on Will,' hope that means you all ate your wheaties or McDonalds, as it may be . '

' Some of us do eat healthier than fast food ' commented Kurt, earning him an appreciative nod of agreement from Rachel.

' Good to hear it, Kurt,' continued Will,' now on another positive note, the New Directions Boosters support have been starting to come in, slowly. Outside of your parents support, we are up to about twenty-two members '

Rachel led the applause because it was deserving of it.' this is wonderful news, ,' says Rachel,' it means that there are residents in Lima that appreciate our talent '

' We even had a nice donation from the Lima Police department ,' added Will,' Santana, it was unexpected but just really great . Thank your dad for us, please'

' He did it to suck up to me,' explained Santana, rolling her eyes,' he could care less about glee club. I told him if he wanted to make me happy he could fork over some cash to New Directions instead of blowing it on his slutty girlfriend. How much did he send ?'

' One hundred dollars ' answered Will, at a loss for words.

' He probably did that hat Schick he does in the break room' said Santana,' he got the department to donate five hundred last year to the Cheerios. He can do better'

' We appreciate what he did send, Santana ' informed will, simply.

' I don't so I'll see what I can get out of him, ' stated Santana

'Okay then,' Will moved them out of this before he lost any cheerfulness that the cheerio had been displaying previously,' so how about we get to your assignment. Does anyone want to volunteer to come up here and give us a taste of your summer ? Though after Puck's tribute to Quinn, it'll have to be something pretty intense ….'

They all stared back at him and he deliberated on not sure if wanting to know about their summer was such a good idea. It was the summer so there wasn't drama and slushies.

' come on, guys,' cajoled Will,' I know your not all experiencing the same things '

Kurt stood and moved in front of the baby grand piano.' If I may, ,' spoke up Kurt, gesturing for the petite diva to join him,' Rachel and I have prepared a song that we believes speaks to us . Not to mention everyone in this club'

'On many different levels,' continued Rachel, joining him,' and its from our favorite Broadway musical, the iconic Wicked "

' Is this another Diva-off , guys ?' interrupted Will, hoping they were past it.

' No,' answered Rachel,' its my friend and myself singing a personal favorite of ours'

Rachel nodded at the pianist, her smile gentle as she gave Kurt's hand a squeeze and began to sing the opening

**I'm limited**

**Just look at me-I'm limited**

**And just look at you**

**You could do all I couldn't do, Glinda **

Kurt and Rachel's eyes met briefly, blue meeting brown, in a simple, singular understanding between them not to become undone.

**So now its up to you**

For **both of us **

Now **its up to you **

**Giving **Rachel the slightest inclination of his chin in a proud jut, Kurt picked it up next

,putting the past pettiness behind them and beginning anew.

**I've heard it said **

That **people come into our lives**

For a **reason **

B**ringing something we must learn **

**He **acknowledged Will as he walked around the piano, his voice soft with emotion

**And we are led **

To **those who help us most to grow **

If **we let them ( **he caught Mercedes eye and gave her a wink)

**And we help them in return **

Well **I don't know if I believe that's true **

But **I know I'm who I am today **

B**ecause I knew you **

He bumped shoulders amiably with Rachel , expressing himself through the poignancy and sentiment of the song .

**Like a comet pulled from orbit **

As it **passes a sun**

Like a **stream that meets a boulder **

Halfway **through the wood **

**Who can say if I've been changed for the better ?**

**But because I knew you**

I **have been changed for good **

**Rachel **smiled sweetly at her friend and made her way around the piano as she continued with her part of this heartfelt tale untold.

**It well may be**

That **we will never meet again in this lifetime **

So **let me say before we part **

**So much of me ( **Her eyes found Finn immediately and she felt his love for her crash into waves around her , encompassing her )

**Is made of what I learned from you **

Rachel included her friends, the only true friends besides Finn, that she had and that were here in this very room , the captive audience , and the heart of the next lyrics.

**You'll be with me '**

**Like a handprint on my heart **

**And now whatever way our stories end **

**I know you have rewritten mine **

**By being my friend **

Finn beamed proudly at her and loved her even more. Quinn chewed reflexively on her lower lip acknowledging to herself grudgingly that despite how cruel she had been to Rachel in the past, somehow they were sort of friends now.

Artie sent the unusually annoying diva a understanding smile because it was true.

They were friends and a family and sometimes more .

**Like a ship blown from its mooring **

**By a wind off the sea **

**Like a seed dropped by a sky bird **

**In a distant wood **

**Who can say if I've been changed for the better ?**

**But because I knew you **

Kurt touched her shoulder, including Finn in his direct gaze as if the honesty there would erase all of the irrational hoopla of the previous year .

**Because I knew you **

**Rachel and **Kurt's voices blended together, beautifully

**I have been changed for good **

**Will **watched them, noticed the subtle changes in this friendship , minus the hostility and jealousy and couldn't have been more prouder of the both of them.

Rachel lowered her eyes, lost in the sad ending , the timbre of her voice trembling

**And just to clear the air '**

I **ask forgiveness**

For **the things I've done you **

Blame me for

Kurt took her hand and held tight, friends now more than ever.

**But then I guess we know **

There's **blame to share **

**F**inn felt his **heart **swell with pride and love because he recognized this wasn't just any song for Rachel. She believed and meant every word she was singing .

Tina wiped at an errant tear and felt Artie hold onto her hand, his love sure.

Mercedes ignored the tears that rolled down her cheek and realized they couldn't let petty disagreements ruin the friendships that they had or it would be a lonely world.

Brittany rested her head against Santana's shoulder, moved by the lovely sounds of Kurt and Rachel, and the fiery Latina shared a teary look with Matt.

**And none of it seems to matter anymore **

**Puck **wasn't going to bust out in tears but he did whisper his love into Quinn's ear and she smiled her love in return. This was finally real with them.

Mike lifted his gaze, found Brittany across the risers, and smiled hesitantly at her.

Rachel and Kurt faced their friends together , smiles true, arms linked together as they brought home the final pangs of the song to a close.

**Like a comet pulled …Like a ship blown**

From **orbit as its off its mooring **

**Passes a sun, by a wind off the sea, a stream that meets sea**

**Like a seed **

**A boulder ,half-way dropped by a **

**Through a wood , bird in wood **

Their smiles never leaving their faces or one another, Kurt and Rachel held tight .

Who **can say if I have been changed for the better ?**

**Who can say if I have been changed for the better ?**

**And because I knew you…' trilled Kurt **

**Because I knew you…' echoed Rachel**

Together, they held that last night and brought it home.

Because **I knew you **

**I have been changed for good **

**Sharing **emotional smiles, the divas embraced as applause filled the tiny room.

' Wow,' replied Will, blown away by their performance,' just wow, you two. Maybe we ought to consider Kurt and Rachel's number for Sectionals '

Kurt clutched Rachel's hand as they stared hopefully at their teacher.' Really ?'

' wouldn't jest about our set list, Kurt ' says Rachel as a hint of suspicion crept into her voice,' would you?'

Will placed a hand on each of their shoulders as if to calm them. ' No, I wouldn't ,' answered Will,' and that was beautiful. Your Defying Gravity was awesome but Wicked is obviously perfectly suited to the both of you and I am quite serious about using it as a maybe for our set list. I don't think there would be a dry-eye in the house '

'There wasn't a dry-eye in this room, ' told Mercedes ,giving Kurt a hug and moving onto Rachel,' and that was really beautiful, you two'

' we are a family now ,' implored Kurt,' Rachel and I thought it was high time that we started acting like it instead of working against each other '

' Your both right,' agreed Finn, hugging Rachel to him,' and we have to stick together '

' Fine, New Directions, yay,' spoke up Santana ,' but I am not singing any of that High school camp Rock Kumbai ya crap'

Brittany frowned,' I thought it was Kawabunga '

'That's Turtles, Britt,' reminded Mike, affectionately,' and that's not what she meant '

Her blonde hair flicked as she moved, Brittany sent an inquisitive look at her old boyfriend. ' Do you still have your turtle, Mike?'

The young man flushed, embarrassed by the harmless question .' I still have Rafael, yea'

' Nice pet, dude ,' puck punched the dancers arm,' that is so lame'

' it's a pet, Puckerman,' commented Mike,' you have a kid. Its not lame'

' I didn't name my kid after a teenage Mutant ninja turtle ' scoffed puck

' you wanted to name her Jackie Daniels ' reminded Quinn, taunting him.

' Quinn,' said Puck,' your not helping me'

' like you helped me with the baby puke' laughed Quinn, evenly.

Puck threw his hands up in the air,' fine… god, I cant win today'

Will wondered idly how it was possible to lose control of a summer class because all 12 of them were off into their own little dramas …again. Maybe glee needed to have Emma come aboard for extra counseling for the kids- and maybe for him.

Sometimes he felt every bit of 16 years old instead of thirty .

'Uh, guys,' Will tried to reel them back in,' I think we're getting a little bit off track here . I think it's a safe bet that we can all agree that Kurt and Rachel's song selection applies to the whole of us so I think we should get right back to that'

' right back to what, ?' greeted a familiar voice ,' How's my favorite glee clubbers doing ? You all look pretty damn good to me'

April Rhodes, a petite blonde whirlwind with a big voice, sauntered into the room.

' April ' Will was taken back , taking her elbow and guiding her into the room.

' Oh, don't get your panties in a twist,' said April,' I'm dry as a bone'

' what exactly are you doing here?' asked Will,' did I tell you about summer glee?'

' I heard Bo and Mercedes talking bout it,' April spotted Mercedes and waved at her,' that's my girl, right over there. My Boy has good taste, I think'

As if it wasn't enough, April worked her way across the room to hug the unsuspecting young woman.' oh now, honey, you know I aint going to bite'

Mercedes shrank back just the slightest.' I know…uh, hi April'

'Don't be getting all freaked out on me,' said April,' I'm not about to judge you or any of that feely touchy stuff that overprotective parents do to their kids other half'

' I'm not Bo's other half,' corrected Mercedes,' we're dating '

' Hello April,' Rachel tried to diffuse the obvious current of tension in the room,' I think that I speak for everyone present when I ask you what brings you to our choir room?"

April turned away from Mercedes, flicked her gaze over the tiny brunette that was holding hands with Finn.' Oh settle down, sweetheart,' drawled April, good naturally. She couldn't resist winking at Finn-he was still a cutie.' Oh so you two finally got it together. Good for you - the sex vibes were all over the room my last visit '

Kurt sputtered a laugh as Rachel blushed and Finn had the grace to turn red in the face.

' You all know its true ' declared April as Rachel buried her face in the crook of her boyfriends neck, mortified ,' and Pregnant Barbie had the baby?"

A fierce look crossed Quinn's face.' don't diss my baby, you boozy slut'

' Down, lioness' Puck gripped her arm to keep her from attacking,' We had a girl'

' Well, and you're the daddy,' April shook her head,' you kids get around '

' Whoa there' Will gently pulled her from the risers before she made the rounds with the rest of them,' are you sure you didn't stop by for a bottle of wine or tranquilers?"

April glared at him.' I might have wanted a sip of some vino but I didn't ,' reassured April,' might have had six cups of coffee to take the edge off, Will, but I told you that I was through with all that crap. Cant a girl stop by on her day off to visit and maybe sing a song or two with my old friends the New Directions?"

He was chagrined, instantly.' Of course, we're happy to see you,' rectified Will,' you know we think of you as an honorary member of glee …'

' World class MILF' commented Puck, earning him a slap in the back of his head.

April relished the compliment because it made her feel beautiful and young.

' I really did have the day off of work,' explained April for Will's ears only,' was afraid I'd be tempted to buy a box of vino and start chugging. I bit the bullet and called my boy -thought we could do the mom /kid thing and talk and eat pizza or whatever he wanted but Bo wasn't too keen on that idea. Said he had better things to do than spend it with me'

' I'm sorry, April,' told Will at a loss,' I don't know what to say. You knew it wouldn't be easy when you came back into town…'

' I know and I deserve to be treated like the no good white trash momma I've been acting like all those years,' conceded April,' but it still hurts. I'm trying with him, you know'

' Keep trying,' added Will,' and this led you to wanting to spend the morning with my kids '

' Thought they might make me feel better' confessed April, sheepishly.' Also thought it couldn't hurt to have a little chit chat with Bo's girlfriend'

Now Will was confused .' Your son is dating ..one of the girls?"

' You really live in a bubble, ' sighed Kurt, flipping his bangs.

' Me, ,' volunteered Mercedes,' I'm dating Bo. Kurt is right -do you even listen to us anymore ? It's only the biggest news besides Santana being nice for a change'

'Don't get used to it ' retorted Santana, sneering at the bold diva.

' I try not to listen too much about all of your personal lives..' trailed off Will.

' It might become rather helpful if you did ' informed Kurt, staunchly.

Quinn leaned over to nudge Mercedes while Kurt took the liberty of enlightening their teacher of the latest happening s regarding Mercedes love life.

' Doesn't this seem really weird to you ? I mean, its April Rhodes and she's strange to begin with but you know she's probably here to warn you off of dating Bo'

' I don't think April cares one way or the other if I'm black, if that's what our insinuating, Quinn ' stated Mercedes, tersely,' not that it would matter if she did'

' I never said that, Mercedes,' Quinn was appalled,' I just meant…its strange'

' I'll give you strange,' told Mercedes,' and that's mostly because Bo and April don't exactly see eye to eye from what he's told me. I actually think that April might be pretty cool about me and Bo….'

As if on cue, April slid into the empty seat next to Mercedes.' You got that right, kiddo,' smiled April, rubbing her palms nervously against her shorts,' I couldn't t be happier that he found you, Miss . Mercedes. I know your one of the good ones and not some skanky ho wanting to use my Bo up and toss his heart into the shredder'

Mercedes lips drew in a thin line as she wasn't sure if their was a complement of sorts buried in all of that or what she was even supposed to say .

' I like Bo just fine,' stated Mercedes,' and I don't use people'

' wait, she has a son our age,' caught on a baffled Brittany,' that's the guy you've been talking about dating, Mercedes? Cause I thought it was Bo down at the gas station'

' I'll explain it to you later , Britt' offered Santana , helpfully.

' Mercedes has good taste, girls,' bragged April, whipping out a worn senior picture of a grinning Bo from her front pocket so all could see him,' my baby boy…well, I guess he's eighteen so not exactly a baby anymore but he's my youngest. He's a hottie, alright'

' I wouldn't turn him from my bed ' retorted Santana, earning a glare from Matt.

' SANTANA,' this came from Quinn,' stop being such a bitch'

' Don't start with me, Fabray' warned Santana, feeling the resentment rise again.

' Girls,' reminded Will,' settle down, please. No fighting '

Santana crossed her arms over her chest and pouted,' Mommy Quinn started it'

' Lopez,' warned Puck,' your one step away from ending our agreement and you don't want me in your business. You know that you don't so shut the fuck up'

' Fine' replied Santana, noticing that Matt had let go of her hand and inched a seat away.

' No sense in fighting over him,' added April,' he's with Mercedes here'

' I don't understand what it is you want from me, April' admitted Mercedes, quietly.

April lowered her voice and grasped the young woman's hand.' just a little help, maybe,' suggested a scared April,' from an old glee girl to the new. You know I missed most of Bo and Pammy's childhood -what with me roaming all over Ohio and I take my lumps here. I know I cant hop a hot tub and make it up to him but I'm back because I want to get to know him and try to be a Mom but he wont give me a chance'

' That's real nice, April, but its not really my place here…'

' I ..know,' said April,' I just thought…it'd be nice if he'd meet me somewhere in the middle. I watched him with you and I think he trusts you and if only you put in a good word or two about me , Bo might listen to you'

Mercedes stood, putting some distance between the woman and herself.

' I like you, April, but I don't want to ruin my relationship with Bo by butting in on something that isn't any of my business' stated Mercedes, firmly.

'oh, you wont mess it up, honey,' assured April,' trust me, a Mama knows these things '

She sent a wink in Quinn's direction,' a kind word is all I am asking of you'

' We've only been dating a little while,' explained Mercedes,' you have to understand'

She found herself whisked out of the choir room, down the empty Main street and following the path that her heart was leading her on.

**It's such a mystery **

How **he found something in me**

T**hat I never knew was there **

She touched her heart, her smile tremulous as she passed the couples holding hands.

**But he uncovered it so easily**

He **turned me like a season **

And **I began to show**

**A**rms outstretched, Mercedes whirled happily around a light pole and settled on a bench.

**Since he wrapped himself around me **

You **know I've never been the same **

April joined her on the bench, crossing her legs and imploring her in song.

**When the world is on your shoulders**

Just **too much to bear **

Boy, **my love can make you stronger **

**April **grabbed Mercedes hand, they raced past will and Emma sharing a cotton candy, and went in the opposite direction leading them down another sidewalk.

She stopped and held up a picture of a sweet faced five year old Bo and smiled through a mothers tears and pressed it dear to her .

**I aint going nowhere **

When **your following all the rules but life will not play fair **

C**ome to me and we'll roll with the punches **

I aint **going no where **

Mercedes led April inside a noisy diner and watching the object of their affections before them, Bo made small talk , making Artie and Tina laugh as he poured them cokes.

**that's how love works**

That'show **love moves **

Like a **river running through you**

Sometimes **it lifts you high to heaven **

It **consumes you **

But **that's a given**

That's **how love moves **

**April **took her hand and they danced across the room and a befuddled Will as fantasy become the reality of the choir room and their friends looked on ward .

**By your side by your side **

Day **and night **

There's a **place in my heart **

Just **for you always **

Mercedes met Momma April Rhodes steely gaze and determination with her one sass.

**I've seen walls that could never be broken **

Come **tumbling down**

April shook her blonde tresses , moving to Quinn in silent support as she continued her plea to Mercedes .

**I cant guarantee that your dreams **

Wont **fade into thin air **

**But as sure as I'm livin breathing **

I **aint going no where **

But **straight to you **

I've **heard the vo**ice of love calling ,' sang out Mercedes, boldly,' **without making a sound'**

"He's a miracle ' sang the mother and the girlfriend meeting halfway once more.

' I aint going no where ….' April sang passionately .

' He took my hand …' belted out Mercedes as April clasped her hand , tightly.

' No one else would do' sang out April in a heartfelt voice , softer than a whisper.

' My love will shine right through your rain" ended Mercedes ,soulfully.

' Yeah ! My Girl totally Rocks the Glee Club! ' declared Bo, applauding loudly in appreciation for her awesome talent as he entered the choir room,' Mercedes!'

He skidded to a halt nearly colliding into the piano,' April'

' Hi honey ' April sent him a warm smile and a tentative wave.

' What are you doing here…Mother… stalking my girlfriend now?'

' I am doing no such thing,' April's voice was a notch below shrill, since you turned down my offer for breakfast and lunch , I popped in to sing with my friends in glee here'

"Is she lying ?" asked Bo, imploring whoever in the class would answer first.

Mercedes approached him, cautiously.' She isn't lying,' assured Mercedes,' and aas you could tell, we were singing but what are you doing here, Bo?';

' I thought I'd drop by and listen to you go all power diva ,' explained Bo, slipping an arm around her waist and giving her a squeeze,' and take my girl to lunch '

' Good surprise,' beamed Mercedes,' sounds like a lot of fun'

Then in a gentler voice,' You could be a little nicer to your mom'

' You know, Mercedes, that this is one of her new acts,' said Bo, sarcastically,' she's sucking up to you to get to me. That and lying are two of mom 's best traits '

' I don't think she's doing either,' went on Mercedes,' but April is still your mom . All I'm saying is that you should give her a little respect, Bo'

' A little is more than she deserves ' said Bo then swiftly changed the subject,' so, these are the rest of your friends that I've been hearing all about '

' Everyone, this is Bo,' introduced Mercedes,' and that lovey dovey couple on the front row is Finn and Rachel' she gestured to the hand-holding couple,

' Hi ' Finn stood, extending a hand and they shook,' nice to meet you'

' you've got a grip there, Finn,' said Bo,' and a pretty girlfriend '

' I think she's the best ' acknowledged Finn, causing his girlfriend to color.

' that's very kind of you to say, Bo,' addressed Rachel,' and its lovely to meet you. Mercedes has mentioned so many good things about you'

' Only the good, I hope ' cracked Bo as he felt Mercedes propel him to the other side.

' I'm Brittany,' volunteered the ditzy blonde ,' and you are a cutie. I am way more impressed now that I see you though it is amazing how Mercedes got a cute guy'

Bo looked with a bit of a puzzled expression at Mercedes' I'm cute'

' your cute,' admitted Mercedes ,' ignore Brittany. "

Bo narrowed in on the familiar face dating back to the drag strip , only this time the mow hawked guy was holding onto a classically pretty blonde girl.

'You have got to be Puck and Quinn '

'dude,' Puck gave him a nod,' you called that one '

' Rough year but congrats on Beth,' said an amiable Bo as if he and puck had never talked before ,' Mercedes is like the proud God mommy so its cool to meet you'

'Thank you, Bo,'spoke up Quinn, politely,' though Mercedes talks too much'

' Oh give me a break,' interjected Santana ,' this is gonna take fucking forever like this. The quiet Asian dude is Mike, I'm Santana , and the other quiet dude by me is Matt'

' hey guys' acknowledged Bo, trying to put them to the stories she had told him.

"you already know us,' Artie gave a small wave,' Artie and Tina '

Will approached the handsome young man and noticed the resemblance to April from the blue of his eyes and the same blonde shade of his hair. ' Hi Bo,' Will offered his hand,' I'm Will Shuster , the director of New Directions. Your Mom and I go way back…we're old friends since high school and our own glee club'

'That's interesting, ,' said Bo,' that she has an actual friend. Are you sure you just didn't sleep with April cause that would make more sense'

' Beauregard Brady Rhodes! You apologize to Will right now !' yelled April, frowning.

' Beauregard ' repeated puck , with a laugh.

' Are you related to Bo Brady because I love days Of our Lives ?' asked Brittany.

Mercedes let go of Bo.' He's my favorite teacher, Bo. That was uncalled for'

' Oh shite fire , Mercedes,' replied Bo,' I didn't mean it. Look I was out of line but Mom having a decent looking dude like you as a friend, , is a shocker. Sorry'

' Apology accepted ' said will, unable to help thinking he was like his mom, for sure.

' Are we done then?' inquired Santana,' some of us have plans '

' unless someone else has prepared another song for us,' answered Will,' you guys may go'

Santana grabbed Matt's hand but was met with resistance.' Come on, Matt, I'm starving . Buy me a burger and make me a happy girl'

' Have you put the claws away cause I didn't come here with the girl that almost had a smack down with Quinn' stated Matt, holding his ground.

' AAAAH…fuck, Matt, I was just joking ,' Santana tried to make amends,' please'

Kurt dropped his bag on the floor and gaped as did most of the class at this sight.

Please and Santana was just unheard of …ever.

' I meant what I said and I thought you did to,' said Matt,' and I am not shelling out eight dollars for a burger at Applebee's . We're eating McDonalds'

' Alright, whatever you want,' relented Santana,' I guess that'll be okay'

'Ooooh I want a Happy Meal ,' piped up Brittany, catching up with the couple,' with chicken nuggets and lots of salty French fries. They have the best. I can come hang out with you guys….can't I?'

Santana bit her lip, she could feel the tension rolling off of Matt in droves, and cast him a hopeful Look as if to say' It's my best friend, for Gods sake'

' Sure, Brittany,' agreed Matt, because she would help to defuse the situation so he wouldn't kill Santana ,' the more ,the merrier. Hey Chang, you up for a couple of Big Macs with us?'

Mike turned his gaze away from Tina to his best friend. Glee was making them such girls.

'only if Britt will help eat my fries' Mike tested the waters a bit.

Brittany took his arm,' Like I always do..well, like I used to'

' When we were together ' added Mike as an afterthought ,really.

' It's hanging out, a tag-along,' corrected Brittany,' not a date or anything, Mike'

'I'm cool with that' said Mike, his eyes inadvertently going once again to Tina.

A frown marred Brittany's face as she was quick to catch the flicker of interest there but she must be imagining things. Tina was with Artie.

Still it bothered her that Mike would give that look to another girl.

Let alone to a freaky Goth girl like Tina though she was perfectly nice and all but Brittany pushed it from her mind as the foursome exited the choir room.

' Anyone up for coneys at the Palace with me and Mercedes?" asked Bo, addressing those of the group that hadn't already high-tailed it out of here.

' you want to hang out with my friends?' questioned Mercedes, dubiously.

' Sure, Mercedes,' Bo stole a quick kiss,' their your friends , honey'

' he is smooth,' alluded Kurt to Rachel,' I never thought he'd get away with calling my girl the overused term of honey' Then to Bo,' we wouldn't want to intrude..'

'No intrusion,' answered Bo with a wide grin,' Mercedes talks about all of you guys constantly. Come on, it'll be fun'

'Can we take a rain check,' Quinn was apologetic,' I just want to go home and check on my baby and maybe let daddy watch her so that I can sleep the rest of the day'

She paused to hug Mercedes,' I promise…we'll get together with you two later'

' it's okay,' assured Mercedes,' Puck take the girl on home'

' thanks' added Puck, taking Quinn's hand as they left the choir room.

' Anyone else ?' implored Bo,' Teeena and Artie

'We'll go unless Tina doesn't want to…' spoke up Artie, letting her make the call.

' no, its fine, Artie,' agreed Tina,' I'm hungry for barbecue anyway'

' Last call, you two' Mercedes addressed Finn and Rachel, impatiently .

'I haven't had coney dogs in forever,' implored Finn, turning his puppy dog eyes upon his girlfriend,' and you like their salads, babe. We should hang out with them'

'well I suppose our afternoon isn't set in stone or anything,' agreed Rachel,' and this is a new experience for us as a couple." She turned to Bo and Mercedes,' thank you for including us in your invitation. Finn and I would love to join you'

'Cool,' Bo pulled Mercedes closer,' my honey and I will meet you there'

' I don't know about this honey thing, Bo' informed Mercedes,' I'm not a honey '

' sweetheart ?' inquired Bo as they left the choir room, debating it.

' Now you sound like my mother and I don't want that' stated Mercedes

' I wouldn't go there, Bo' told Kurt, helpfully,' but good effort I must say'

On a buzz of endless chatter that Will tried to tune out to no avail, the choir room emptied out leaving only Will and a rather forlorn April.

April sat on the piano bench, a sad smile on her face.' well, that was another train wreck by yours truly,' said April, dejectedly,' I suppose I should be grateful that Bo's found a good girl like Mercedes. Least I know he didn't take after me…whoring around '

'You never,' protested Will as she lifted her brows at him,' I think your being too hard on yourself, April. I didn't think it went that bad'

'He thought I slept with you ' pointed out April,' not that I haven't dreamed it myself'

Will let out a chuckle,' You thought you had slept with me when I recruited you'

' I should have' hedged April,' oh, Will, I thought maybe she still liked me'

She being Mercedes.

Will covered her hand with his own.'Mercedes is one of the most compassionate young women that I know,' stated Will,' with a generous heart. If you made any sort of impression , good or bad, on her then I believe Mercedes will do what she thinks is best for Bo. You shouldn't give up hope'

April rested her head on his shoulder,' I'm not…just hard sometimes , you know, without the booze or the pills but this is important to me'

' So then why don't we take a lesson from the kids,' suggested Will,' what do you say we blow this joint and go to Applebee's for lunch?"

April cracked a smile,' Your on , Mister Shuester'


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or Sectionals would have been very different.

A/N: thank you to all my wonderful readers and equally supportive, awesome reviews .You guys are the best! I'm always open to your thoughts and appreciate them so now enjoy. Also how do you all feel about Sam? Will in teacher capacity or more personal life? Tina/Mike/artie/Brittany…thoughts, people?

The sun was shining brightly , warming Quinn and making her more sleepier if that was possible and she rested her head against Puck's bicep as he led her to his car and helped her in before getting into the drivers seat.' ' I got Beth when we get home ,' informed Puck,' and you got the bed. Mercedes is right ; I should have made you stay home'

Quinn ignored him,' I told you I needed glee to get me out of the house'

' I could get you out of the house whether we go to glee or not ' told Puck as he drove out of the lot, making a point to honk at Finn and Berry and causing Hudson to flip him off.

Quinn chuckled , amused.' I wanted to be around my friends'

' So does that mean that you want to go hang out with the others now ?' asked Puck

Her smile was wan.' No, I really am exhausted,' admitted Quinn,' Mercedes wont be mad though we may have to agree to a double date or something'

' Q, you know I don't do lame ass double dates ' puck pretended to be offended.

' you wouldn't even do it for me,' implored Quinn,' Mercedes is one of my closest friends. I know this is something that she would really appreciate'

' Whatever,' puck blew out a breath,' but for you only, Quinn. I'm not gonna be whipped like Hudson is….he's totally cocked by Berry'

' I'm the mother of your child, Noah,' expressed Quinn,' and for some unforeseen reason I love you …those aren't good enough requests?'

' I love you too' allowed puck, his heart racing that this classy woman loved him.

Her grin was mischievous,' So your in then, Puck. Great '

' you know I think that Beth is going to be Daddy's little girl' continued Quinn, knowingly.

' Damn straight she will be,' assured Puck, reaching for her hand,' I'm gonna be an awesome dad . Not like ..mine but you know I have been thinking and we should take her to see my Nana Connie . She'll whip my ass if I don't bring her great granddaughter by to meet her and to meet you too. Might happen anyway cause I forgot to call her after you had Beth and when I remembered, Mom had already had a shit fit over it'

' of course, Beth should meet your Grandma , Puck,' Quinn hesitated ,' but does she share your Mom's dislike of me because of my faith? "

' No,' answered Puck,' Nana Connie is cool with stuff like that. She'll love you '

' How do you know,' asked a curious Quinn,' I lived with you and your Mom for a month and she disliked me more every day I was there and she wouldn't let me eat bacon'

' I bought you bacon' defended puck,' and Nana is pretty happy you tamed me of my wicked ways .' He waggled his brows at her,' Her words, not mine'

She giggled then looked dubiously at him,' have I really, Puck? I mean, I believe you that you love me but what if I don't want sex for a while then are you gonna go find Santana again? I cant go through being a new mom, our relationship and you wanting to sleep with other skanks like when I was pregnant with our daughter'

Puck stopped the car and put it in park, turning to take her into his arms and gave her a smoldering look that sent shivers up and down her spine.' You question my faithfulness,' replied Puck,' Quinn, I love you. Its not a lie to get back into your pants, I do love you and you're the only girl I have ever said those words too. I'm done ..I've been done tapping into Santana or any other hot babe for a while now…I want you'

' Oh just shut up' Quinn kissed him greedily ,' your such a sweet talker , Puck'

He met her hunger with his own until out of the corner of his peripheral vision, he caught sight of the new gray Mercedes Benz parked behind Judy's BMW,' FUCK'

' How romantic, you ass!" Quinn pulled away, disgusted and saw what had stopped him,' Dad is here . Puck, my father is in there ' her chest tightened with apprehension, reliving every horrible accusation and harsh word he had inflicted on her months ago.

' You wanna leave?' asked Puck, giving her a moment to respond.

Quinn talked about her mixed emotions regarding her mom and how sincere she truly was but she seldom ever brought up her douchbag Dad and he could relate.

He didn't like talking about his loser , deadbeat father either.

' No,' Quinn was already half out of the car and he moved fast to put a comforting hand on the small of her back,' I do not want Beth in that house -with HIM"

' I got your back ' stated Puck , figuratively as they entered the house and followed the sounds of two screaming adults and a crying baby in the living room.

' **IF YOU WEREN"T SUCH A COLD BItCH, JUDY, I WOULDN'T HAVE HAD TO GO ANYWHERE ELSE FOR MY NEEDS. I HAVENT LOVED YOU SINCE QUINN WAS ABOUT TWELVE…. YOU'RE A HELL OF A LITTLE TROPHY WIFE THOUGH "**

**YOU MADE MY LIFE A LIVING HELL, RUSSELL. YOU DROVE BOTH OF OUR DAUGHTERS AWAY AND YOU MISSED THE BIRTH OF OUR GRANDCHILD!' **

Beth wailed loudly , scared by her screaming grandparents hostile voices around her and tearing instantly through Quinn who barged between Russell and Judy to pick up her sobbing daughter and hold her closely then to her parents,' STOP IT!

**STOP IT THIS INSTANT!'**

" Well, well, if it isn't the return of the prodigal whore of my youngest daughter '

**Puck **felt the rage deep within it and he stepped forward ,' Prick'

**Russell **merely examined him as if he was a lowly bum on the street and resumed taking in the sight of Quinn and her baby. She really was the spitting image of her mother.

' **Ssh, **baby,' Quinn caressed her daughters hair , gently ,' its alright, baby Beth. I promise , all the screaming is over with now that mama and daddy is here'

**Beth's **crying grew softer as Quinn's words seemed to soothe her .

' **Puckerman**! ' said Russell, giving his Mohawk and casual attire a scornful look,'ah so more lies, I should have known. Your more like your mother than I imagined, Quinn. Let me guess , he's the bastard father of my illegitimate granddaughter instead of that brainless ,middle -class Hudson'

**He **met the icy stare of his daughter ' you open your legs to all the jocks at McKinley these days, Quinn'

' **Go to Hell'** spat out Quinn, holding her daughter to her and inhaling the scent of baby powder and Beth as she worked to regain her composure,' I hate you'

' **watch **your tongue, young lady' said Russell, taking a step towards her. She was still his daughter even if he had disowned her and she would show him proper respect.

'**You **shut the fuck up about Quinn and our daughter,' Puck was thoroughly pissed and had heard enough shit .He was done listening and so was Quinn,' No one and I mean no one disses my family. You treated her like a sack of shit and kicked her out of this house when she was pregnant -you and your high and mighty better than the rest of us crap, and your done . This ends now… …you need to apologize to Quinn and me'

**Russell just chuckled, amused** and Quinn felt tears well in her eyes from his words.

' **Noah, please,' **protested Judy, shaking her head at him,' don't, please. You will only make it worse and none of us wants that, please leave it be'

' Quinn?' inquired Puck, directing his protectiveness towards her but she had turned , directing her hurt and anger on her mother. He decided to keep quiet and let her.

' **Mom,'**accussed Quinn, each word more biting than the next,' were you even watching Beth ? Or were you so involved in your only little drama you forgot about her?'

**Judy** was taken a back. ' Of course I was watching Beth, Quinnie,' muttered Judy,' she was a sleep and I was making phone calls…I ..your father ..he ambushed me'

**Russell **scoffed at this,' You should have had the locks changed, Judy . This is still my house , I paid for it , and everything in it including your m**ani**cure '

**Beth **fussed at the loudness and cold tone of the mans voice and Quinn tried to settle her daughter, rubbing tiny circles on her back, and kissing her soft hair .

**Quinn **glared icy daggers at her father and couldn't believe how much anger and resentment was still there for him. She used to worship her Daddy when she had been naïve at ten , hopeful at 13 but last year had changed all of that for her.

'**Get out **! I don't want you anywhere near my child !'

' **Child**,' scoffed Russell,' stupid slut ! How are you going to afford to take care of a child properly when I take everything away from you and your mother , Quinn'

' I managed just fine ,' spat out Quinn,' when you kicked me out before, Russell. I can be quite self-sufficient if I have to be and living here showed me I was alone '

'Quinnie' said Judy, sadly. Her legs felt unsteady but she blocked her daughter and granddaughter to face her husband and defend them as she should have before.

'you had better leave now, Russell ' warned Judy, trying to find her old self.

' This isn't over by a long shot, Judy,' threatened Russell, ' you wont be able to afford the sleazy days Inn when I'm done with you '

' She said get out ' ordered Puck, sizing the man up. He'd wanted to kick Quinn's fathers ass for a year now and figured he might get a free pass for this one.

**The **bastard deserved it and more.

**Russell **met puck's dark gaze with his own and instantly went for the kill.

' **you're a deadbeat, **pucker man ' dropped the older man,' just like your father'

Puck resisted the urge to throw the asshole out of the house but restrained himself; knowing his luck, the bastard would call the cops on him and have him arrested.

' I AM NOTHING LIKE HIM,' stated Puck, firmly,' I'm Better than HIM"

' Your just another Lima Loser that my golden child likes to string along until she is tired of you,' replied Russell, heading towards the front door,' that will be soon. "

He glared once more at His wife and daughter,' Don't get too comfortable here'

With the last parting words, Russell Fabray left the house, slamming the door behind him.

Judy put a hand to her heart and let out a breath ' Thank God that's over'

"it's not,' announced Quinn, tears filling her eyes as she turned to face her mother. Her tone was quiet and made her words have that much more impact because of it,' You let him near my daughter, M**om. **Puck and I trusted you with Beth and you just …you let him walk right back in here as if nothing has changed at all'

' **I'm sorry, **Quinnie,' implored Judy, her voice trembling fr**om the **unexpected confrontation,' I…it just happened like I told you before…it just happened . He got the divorce papers today and you know how angry your father gets…I didn't think'

'that has always been your problem, Mother,' insisted Quinn,' but I thought you would protect Beth more than you ever did me but I was wrong.I will not have him taint my baby girl with his mean, suffocating disowned me and her'

'I understand, honey,' Judy tried to reach for her granddaughter but Quinn wouldn't let her near,' it wont happen again. I promise'

' Your promises have never meant much, Mom,' told Quinn ,' this isn't working out . Us staying here with you again ..it isn't good for me and my daughter'

'Now Quinn, I know I was wrong but think about what your saying,' pleaded Judy,' you need me. We'll change the locks and I've hired Ted Berry to represent me against your father in the divorce and I'll make everything up to you again…'

' I don't know if you can,' Quinn sought comfort in Puck's arms as he closed in around her and their daughter. With him, she always felt safe and she allowed herself a moment to savor the feelings ' this cant happen again, Puck. I wont let it…we cant stay here with my mom anymore . She just proved that He still has power over her …'

'Quinnie, be reasonable,' added a nervous Judy,' where would you go?"

' I have friends and places to stay' told Quinn,' I've did this before. Remember ?"

" Not with a baby , you haven't ' countered Judy,' that makes it quite different'

' I always think of my daughter first ' declared Quinn,' so don't you worry. That is something I didn't learn from you…you have never been here for me'

Judy let out a sob at the harshness of her daughters words and ran upstairs.

' That was kind of harsh, babe,' said Puck, aware of what his woman wasn't asking of him and he knew what that meant,' but not to worry, I'm on this one. I will find us a place of our own and it will just be me, you, and Beth for always '

He kissed Beth's downy hair and missed the look of promise in Quinn's eyes as he vowed , for his daughters ears only,' Daddy just needs a couple of days to work it all out, Bethy.

You and your mom will always be able to count on me'


	23. Chapter 23

The Glee Clubbers filed into the Palace which was another family run establishment in town since the early eighties, giving the bowling alley and the roller rink some competition ,during the summer months. Its menu might have competed with Cal's if it weren't for all the staples on the menu from the double malted, the slushies, ice cream handmade from up the road by a family of cow farmers in Findlay , and the best barbecue and coney dogs in Lima. With prices cheaper and the atmosphere inviting its customers to sit in a booth or grab a table and visit with friends and maybe had another chocolate cone before leaving , Dairy Queen just two blocks away didn't stand a chance.

Artie and Rachel quickly volunteered to find them adjoining tables while the others went up to the counter to put in their orders. Bo and Mercedes leading the way.

' Double chocolate malt,' ordered Bo,' heavy on the chocolate .' Then to Mercedes,' So your singing country songs with my mom now even though you know she's nothing but a washed up Lima loser wannabe'

Behind him, Kurt coughed,' Shutting up would be good'

Mercedes rolled his eyes and pointedly ignored her best friend.' It was glee,' pointed out Mercedes,' it was one song and I personally thought we killed it. We actually sang with your Mom more before our Invitational last year when she was a member which I believe mentioning to you , Bo. I thought you liked my singing …'

Finn caught the kiss that Rachel had blew him, grinning happily like a man in love that he was , and caught the last bit of the conversation between Mercedes and Bo.

" Dude,' hissed Finn, helpfully,' awesome always works here'

' FINN,' Mercedes threw him a dirty look,' stay out of my business'

Finn pretended to misunderstand.' What, Mercedes,' asked Finn, innocently,' I was just saying how my girlfriend is awesome. Her singing is as beautiful as she is..'

' I know,' answered Kurt to Bo's baffled look,' their disgustingly in love '

Bo turned back to his girlfriend ,' I loved your singing, Mercedes. You totally killed it '

' Of course I did ,' stated Mercedes,' I am totally Beoyance, you know'

'Its true' agreed Kurt, readily. Bo was grasping for straws and it was clear to see.

' I just …your not supposed to be hanging out with my mom' finished up Bo

' Crap" Finn blurted out and it fit so Kurt kept quiet.

' ' Okay, we haven't been dating that long for you to get all possessive and crap with me, Bo,' informed Mercedes, sassily,' you have no say in who I sing with or what I choose to do. You have major problems with your Mom so instead of taking it out on me , why don't you try actually talking to April' With that, she grabbed her shake and took a seat at the table across from Rachel and made a point of not turning back around.

'Ouch, dude,' commented Finn,' that had to hurt. Rach calls me on stuff all the time and once I get past all the pride and ego and stuff, most of the time she is usually right and just wants the best for me. I think you should probably listen to Mercedes'

' So thanks for the advice, Finn,' Bo turned to both guys,' did I just piss her off?'

' I think you just made her mad,' offered Finn,' she's scary when she's pissed'

' says the man whose dating Rachel Berry ' teased Kurt with affection,' Bo, you hurt her feelings and got her to mad. Just narrowly avoiding pissed off, I believe and I encourage you to apologize profusely to her and whatever your parental issues with April are, I suggest you take them up with her. This caveman tactic of yours is rather unbecoming and despite my obvious impeccable fashion sense and your lack of, I will be inclined to have Finn here teach me how to hit so that I can take you to the carpet as it is if you ever treat Mercedes in that manner again. Understand "

' Your going to hit me, Kurt ?' questioned a surprised Bo, amazed at his loyalty .

' I believe I could if I found it necessary,' answered Kurt without preamble,' Mercedes is my best friend, Bo, and there isn't anything I wouldn't do for that girl'

' I'm sorry,' apologized Bo,' it just set me nerves on fire seeing my girl sing with April, you know what I mean' Kurt nodded and then before Finn could open his mouth,' It is different, Finn. Don't even think about brining into this conversation'

' Its sort of the same ,' hedged Finn,' okay maybe not but I hated Jesse .he hates his Mom so we kind of …never mind '

' I have got to hear this shit from your guys point of view,' commented Bo,' no, I just need to get myself back together here before I screw it up with Mercedes. The whole thing with April is like Dallas or something …plain weird. She hasn't been a part of my life except for her occasional pop ins and the phone call on our birthdays and Christmas and now she's in town and she's everywhere. She screws up everything and I don't need for her to give Mercedes any reason not to want to be with me'

'Why would she do that ?' asked Kurt, much to the detriment of the poor freshman clerk behind the counter who was too intimidated to speak up and take their order.

' I am nuts about Mercedes ,' stated Bo,' and April is selfish. that's a reason enough'

' Uh hey,' spoke up a unrecognizable voice belonging to a guy about their age,' sorry, dudes, but you going to order anytime soon or should I use drive-thru ?'

Kurt took in the clear skin, the deep set eyes, the shaggy Justin Beiber blonde hair that was too perfect to be real, and the wide lips and found a warm smile cross his mouth.

' Sorry, we're sorry,' Kurt was ever polite,' got carried away helping out our pal here with a bit of a girl problem' He paused and noticed this newcomer wore pressed khaki shorts and a yellow button down polo from Ambrocobie, if he wasn't mistaken.

' cool ' he said amiably,' so do you mind if I order first ?'

' Kurt,' he said smoothly,' and you are…?' Finn elbowed him which Kurt ignored.

' Sam ,'was his response,' thanks, Kurt. I'll just grab my shake and be out of here '

While Sam was giving his order, Finn and bo urged Kurt out of earshot to finish their conversation.' stop it,' hissed Kurt,' your embarrassing me'

' K-man, you were flirting with him' whispered Bo,' and he's a prep , dude'

' he is adorable,' expressed Kurt , eyeing Sam with interest,' and that hair is too perfectly styled for him to be straight. What is a little harmless flirting after all?"

' You want me to find out if he's interested ?' this chimed in from Finn .

' No' protested Kurt,' no, Finn. I appreciate, I think, the thought but I am more than capable of handling my own affairs and this is just a meeting '

'I'm with Finn on this,' cut in Bo,' he's got point Break hair and not that surfer dudes aren't cute but we don't have goo goo eyes at him. '

' I DO NOT ,' protested Kurt,' I just met him, you two. Leave it alone'

' One lemonade ,' Sam held up the paper cup and his keys,' all yours, guys'

' You ..are you new to town,' managed Kurt,' I don't thin k I've seen you around 'he gave a nervous laugh,' Lima isn't that big and everyone pretty much knows everyone'

' Just moved in town,' answered the blonde boy,' still unpacking actually and if I don't get home, my mother will kill me. Nice to meet you, Kurt'

With a wave, Sam left them at the counter and strode out of the ice cream palace.

Bo turned to Kurt,' I think he's interested. Want to follow him? Mercedes would probably get over her mad if I helped you get your guy, Kurt'

Kurt had the grace to blush.' Just place your order, Bo, and forget it'

' Just trying to help ,' smiled Bo,' I think its cool you like the surfer dudes, K'

' I think its weird ' commented Finn, weighing in his opinion.

' Uh, may I take your order ?' asked a McKinley freshman who was new to the counter,' and Ed and Elsie are giving a student discount on shakes today'

' A chocolate chip shake heavy on the chocolate' started Bo, glancing over his shoulder.

Mercedes frowned , let out a heavy sigh, and was met by the inquisitive brown eyes of Rachel .' What, Rachel,' demanded Mercedes,' How a guy can be sweet one minute and a total jackass the next is beyond me? "

' I believe it to be a male pattern of sorts, Mercedes,' decided Rachel,' they strive to prove to be worthy to us all the while living up to being the stereotypical macho man '

' Did you look this up or are you just trying to make me feel better?" asked Mercedes

' A little bit of both,' admitted Rachel,' I am sorry that Bo is acting like a jerk. I do believe my research on men to be accurate and last year after Finn crushed my heart again the second time with his feeble excuses , I needed for there to be an explanation'

' Finn can be a moron ' said Mercedes , her tone light.

' He has his moments but so do I ,' conceded Rachel,' and I still love him'

She paused, hesitated ,' Are you upset because your falling for Bo ?"

Mercedes colored and felt heat suffuse her face.' I really like him, Rachel, ' confessed Mercedes,' but I'm not one of those girls that believes in love at first sight'

'And why not? Your no different from any of us girls, Mercedes,' Rachel leaned forward,' the thrill of his smile, the way his eyes crinkle at the corner when he looks at you, and the connection when he touches you. I loved Finn the minute I met him'

' WE know, Rachel,' said Mercedes,' and it sounds great. I just don't want to jinx it with Bo and this is our first fight and we've only been dating a couple weeks'

Rachel reached across the table and placed a hand a top of hers.' I personally noticed how your Bo looks at you, Mercedes,' Rachel was sincere,' and I must agree on Kurt's assessment and say that he is as smitten with you as you are of him'

' I hope so' muttered Mercedes ,' I also don't want to leap too fast and fall off a cliff. '

' The falling into his arms are the best part' reassured Rachel, dreamily.

Mercedes laughed and playfully slapped the brunette's hand way' Stop it,' protested Mercedes,' I'm trying to be the cool one here. Its bad enough I'm already crazy for Bo and I have this suspicion that he's a Momma's boy and doesn't know it'

' I thought you said he has been avoiding April' says a confused Rachel

' He is ,' went on Mercedes,' and see Bo is this strong , sure guy and I like that about him. I don't want some wimp ..but the thing is he wont even talk to his mom but he doesn't have a problem yelling at me because I sang a song with her '

' That is ridiculous,' agreed Rachel, giving it some thought,' umm, Finn is extremely close to his mom, Carole, but I don't believe he's a Momma's boy from what I have seen. Carole is very clear on how Finn should act as a gentleman and be the best Finn Hudson that he can be and he takes great pride in that. '

' How does any of that help me, Rachel?' demanded a lost Mercedes

' I'm sorry ,' says Rachel,' I got on a tangent about Finn. I have that little tendency because I love him so much but I am working on that, Mercedes. Perhaps you could arrange for April and Bo to have this talk they so obviously need …'

' You mean you want me to set them up' hedged a suspicious Mercedes

' In a way but you would be helping them start to mend their tattered relationship,' explained Rachel, very easily,' and I am sure there would be positive results because of it in your own romantic relationship with BO'

'Isn't that kind of sneaky and underhanded ?' asked Mercedes, plainly.

' Not if its for a greater good,' says Rachel,' and it is .You only want what will help Bo and whats clearly best for him is that he has a heart to heart with his own mom and get his issues out in the open so they can discuss them. I think Bo would thank you'

'You would be helping him, Mercedes' reminded Rachel, as an afterthought.

' or I'd lose my boyfriend for interfering in what is none of my business' said Mercedes

'I think you should have more faith in your boyfriend ' suggests Rachel,' I honestly believe in the long run Bo would understand and thank you for it'

' I do not know why I am asking you, ' dismissed Mercedes,' you have crazy drama in your love life. I must be crazy to ask you advice…'

' A lot of misunderstandings and mistakes along the path,' elaborated Rachel,' I wont deny that Finn and I have had more than our fair share in our relationship. It was unexpected and tumultuous right from that first moment but look at us now?

Finn and I are giddily in love and very, very happy with each other'

Mercedes couldn't help smiling at her crazy friend' I am happy for you too,' conceded the sassy girl,' but I just don't know if its love just yet for me and Bo'

' You'll just know, Mercedes,' smiled Rachel,' trust your heart '

' hey babe,' Finn reached over the girls and placed the tray with their order on the table , pecked her cheek, and sat beside his girlfriend,' I got you a salad without the onions and they didn't have avocado that you like. Kurt asked for it too but I didn't think you'd mind cause he didn't and I got you a grape soda. They can make you one of those banana yogurt shakes you like so much but I figured you might want to save that for later when I get a banana split , if you didn't want to share mine'

' Thank you, Finn' Rachel , beaming at him as she took in his five coney dogs and the huge stack of French fries on his plate,' sharing a banana split sounds like fun'

He bit into a coney and nodded at her. His mouth lifted in a half-smile.' These are way better than the ones that my mom makes,' told Finn,' manwich is not coney sauce'

Rachel giggled and bit into a fry off of his plate,' I'll remember that'

' Will two coney dogs and a large plate of piping hot fries with white gravy help me win any brownie points with you or do I need to start groveling ?" asked Bo as he placed their food in the middle of the table and slid in beside his girl,'pretty please'

Mercedes hesitated momentarily but managed a smile,' I cant be bribed with food ,' told Mercedes,' even if you seem to have a habit of remembering my favorites'

' I was a asshole' stated Bo,' I shouldn't have said what I did to you. I am sorry'

'You were,' conceded Mercedes,' and I don't like it one bit. I'm not your mom…'

He winced and picked up her hand,' I know that. Please, Mercedes, forgive me'

' I suppose I will,' allowed a weakening Mercedes,' but no more jerk'

' I am a sorry jerk,' said Bo, truthfully,' and I cant deal with mom moms crap but I shouldn't have taken it out on you. '

' true,' agreed the brash young woman , not letting him off of the hook that easily,'so we're fine, Bo, just don't make a habit of it . For the record, your Mom isn't as bad as you make her out to be ..besides she had you. Your pretty fine by my book'

' I'm done talking about April again ..with you' Bo silenced her with a hearty kiss that had Kurt applauding and the diva slapping his hands down with a 'Shut up, Kurt'

' I wasn't saying anything …..' Kurt was the soul of the innocent look.

'Oh hey Kurt here was checking out this blonde surfer dude while we were in line,' brought up Bo,' not real sure but it looked like Blondie was checking out too'

' Is this true, Kurt?' chimed in Rachel, excitedly.

' I would like to think so but it was a harmless exchange with ..' Kurt paused for effect,' Sam was his name. A newcomer to Lima apparently and it seemed as if there was a moment but I have been wrong on more than one occasion which is why I wasn't intending to mention it' He stared pointedly at his best friends boyfriend.

' What, I thought we're all friends here,' elaborated Bo,' okay dudes, I want to be friends with my girls besties and all. I still think its cool Point Break was giving you the eye'

'Kurt ?' implored Mercedes, impatiently.

' I will probably never see him again,' stated Kurt,' and it isn't worth all this fuss'

' He wouldn't let us try to fix him up' this was volunteered complements of Finn.

' You would have never tried, Finn,' tossed back Kurt, evenly,'; not after our ..after my little crush on you weirdeed you out and we are past that. You still wouldn't have attempted that and I honestly don't know if I would have wanted you too'

' You don't know that,' Finn took a large drink and stared at him,' I mean if you thought the dude was like you and he was kind of giving you the eye..Straight dudes don't do that and I know Bo and I weren't both seeing the same thing cause that would be weird'

' I thin k this sounds promising, Kurt,' Rachel was helpful,' you should try to face book friend him. Perhaps if you stalked him then sent him an invite , you could meet A NEW friend and see what happens from then on'

' It sounds good to me, too,' agreed Mercedes,' except for the stalking'

' Research ,' Rachel looked at her boyfriend for assistance,' Finn, what is it you call it when you go on those missions in that video game you like so much?'

' Recon' answered Finn, digging into his fries , heartily.

' Exactly, recon,' went on Rachel,' Kurt should have the correct information on this Sam person if he is going to try to make a face book connection with him'

' It is a crazy idea,' allowed Kurt,' it makes a certain amount of sense, Rachel, but he would probably block me if I attempted such a thing'

' you wouldn't know if you didn't at least try it ' nudged Rachel, gently.

' I don't think you should be encouraging Kurt to act like a stalker, Rach' put forth Finn, firmly,' its not really a good thing if its guys or girls'

Rachel pressed her lips together,' It was just an idea. Kurt doesn't have to actually go through with it unless,of course, he feels like it'

' Its still stalking , Rachel ' corrected Finn, evenly.

' Fine then call me stalker Rachel,' says Rachel, her tone a notch higher,' oh right, I believe there was a time that you did . So let me rephrase what I meant , all I was suggesting that Kurt take a peek or two into this persons page '

The constant back and forth interplay had all their friends heads going back and forth like the bobble head dogs you could get at the fair for the coin toss.

' I don't want to fight with you, rach,' told Finn,' I'm just saying its not a good thing'

' I used to stalk Tina's face book before we went out ' Artie chimed in,' I mean, I didn't memorize everything or leave her stalkerish, creepy messages but its not that bad'

Tina was caught off guard,' You really did that?'

Artie pushed his glasses up on his nose and managed,' Er, before I got up the nerve to think about asking you out and praying you wouldn't turn me down'

'that is so sweet " Tina brushed a swift kiss across his lips,' I spied on you too'

'You guys,' declared Finn,' are you all insane? How is it I'm the only one that gets how wrong stalking a person is ?"

' Oh relax, Hudson,' contributed Mercedes,' we've all done it. Scope out news, gossip, potential friends, potential hotties that will never give us the time of the day..'

' I have been following Justin Timberlake's Tweets forever' told Kurt

' It is still stalking and it will get you in trouble or something' swore Finn

Kurt took a sip of his diet and nodding slightly at Rachel then asked the jock,' So ,Finn, you've never made a point to read Rachel's My Space page or listen to her weekly vocal performances before you dated her ?"

Finn swallowed the lump of his fry.' That was different,' tried Finn,' It wasn't stalking…she stalked me ..sort of'' Rachel lifted a delicate brow and he amended,' I was going crazy and listening to her sing always does something to me. It wasn't the same'

' sounds close enough to me, Finn' considered Bo,' romantic reasons aside'

' Fine, ' Finn gave up in defeat,' but I still think it'll freak the dude out. Kurt's already doing that online chat dating thing so I think that's much better '

' thank you for your input, all of you,' announced Kurt,' but lets take my romantic overtures of a stranger off of the table for the topic ,please'

Mercedes gave him a little shove,' we're just looking out for you'

' And I appreciate the sentiment ,' sighed Kurt,' but we'll see.'

'Sam and Kurt,' mused Mercedes,' kind of has a nice ring to it'

' Mercedes !' scolded Kurt, sending her a withering look and taking a bite of salad

.

' We all want you to meet that special someone too, Kurt' added Mercedes

' As do I but Sam more than likely isn't him' amended Kurt, quietly.

'You never know ….' trailed off Rachel, pointedly.

' So,' Bo addressed them all,' how do you guys feel about roller-skating ?'

' That it went out with Xandau and the early eighties ' quipped out Kurt

' I suck at it' said Finn between a mouthful of coney dog earning him a disapproving look from his girlfriend. He swallowed his food and finished,' It's sort of lame'

' I ,for one, enjoyed the care freeness of it all ' commented Rachel, simply.

' I agree with Rachel,' spoke up Tina,' it was fun when got the rink for us to practice in . I mean I thought it was lame at first too but it wasn't '

'I was just surprised they let me on the floor in my chair,' said Artie,;' it was probably scuffed all to hell after I was done on it but it was fun'

' You skated ,' repeated Bo,' in your chair? How is that possible, artie?'

' I wasn't actually skating with roller-skates cause cant really do that,' answered Artie,' mainly I was just keeping up with Tina and everyone but it was fun'

' Why do you ask, Bo?' nudged Mercedes, curiously.

' Well its just that my crazy Mom owns the rink here in town,' Bo took in their identical looks that stated they knew this and he was the idiot,' right, you were at the rink with my Mom. Are you people positive isn't sleeping with my mom?"

' We never really asked but I would say no ' answered Kurt, ' they haven't '

Mercedes gave him the eye and he nodded-there was no need for Bo to know that they were pretty sure the week April was a student at McKinley that she may have done the nasty with Puck, Mike, and Matt. It was speculation on their part but plausible from what they had seen of April coming onto them during glee practice. That had been early last September and wasn't worth all the trouble it would cause mother and son.

' has some crazy ideas but it was different ' said Mercedes, joining in.

' So I guess no one is cool with hanging out there,' finished Bo,' I mean, I know Mom would let us in for free ,especially since she apparently loves you all'

' I wouldn't go that far,' cut in Artie,' she's just an honorary glee member , that's all'

' Maybe another day, ' interrupted Mercedes,' I am still planning my pool party at my house if I can get my Dad on board with all of my ideas ..'

' Your Dad still not on board with smoking ribs ?' asked artie, knowingly.

' Mom told Dad it was too expensive to feed all of us ribs ' sighed Mercedes,' you would think since this month my parents are all about becoming the Neely's or Guy or whoever else they watch on the Food channel all night long they would jump at the chance '

' We don't need ribs,' said Tina,' hamburgers and hot dogs on the grill would be good'

' Amen to that' agreed Artie,' we could pitch in with the food '

'That would ellivate some of the cost from your parents, Mercedes,' chimed in Rachel,' and I would be more than happy to provide a nice salad and I make a lovely hummus'

' Its actually better than I figured,' added Finn,' I mean dip still rocks but the stuff Rachel makes is pretty good on chips . She could make some of her awesome brownies '

' You just want me to make you brownies, Finn' teased Rachel , lovingly.

' I love your baking ' Finn dropped a short kiss on her mouth,' and you'

' maybe I could get Dad on board with smoking the ribs,' contributed Kurt,helpfully,' I bought him a smoker for his birthday and he adores it . Of course then he would probably want to stay and visit with your folks, Cedes'

' That's something he'd want to take my Mom too,' figured Finn,' right ?"

' cooking out on a grill and pretending not to chaperone us ,' retorted Kurt,' oh, that is right up my fathers alley , Finn. Besides Dad loves to gossip with Ruby and Justus '

' Okay, guys,' cut in Mercedes,' this is sounding really great and all but we're missing one important point here. I have to actually get the okay for the party first '

' I didn't think there was no way your parents would say no to this,' said Kurt,' I mean, Mer, it will basically be all of us in glee .Except Santana , right ?'

' yeah,' agreed Mercedes,' but Matt and I are friends , Kurt. I think he and Santana are either hooking up again or he has somehow convinced Satan to date him again'

' Isn't Satan a little harsh?' asked Bo, looking up from his French fries .

' No' answered the girls and Kurt in one voice. Finn refused to say anything as did Artie.

' Glad I asked,' said Bo,' so the dude is with Satan . You don't have to invite them'

' No, she would have too or she'd pay for it,' explained Tina,' and I mean, Santana would never forget it and Mercedes would somehow be tortured by her . '

' We are teammates ' says Rachel,' and she would expect to be invited '

' I don't mind Brittany but you have to watch Santana ' explained Mercedes,' yet another reason why I haven't sent out the emails yet. If my Mom heard Santana go all out bitch, it wouldn't be good. It would be Epic Bad but if I invite Mike, he's best buddies with Matt so then there would be hurt feelings in glee. We have enough drama as it is '

' She was sort of human together ,' alluded artie,' before glee. I mean, we all I think heard Santana acting like she was a human girl and being flirty with Matt'

' You should just invite everyone in glee,' spoke up Finn,' it wont be that bad'

' There is no way of knowing that, Finn' countered Mercedes, evenly.

' I'm with Finn on this,' agreed Bo,' all this freaking out before you even plan this pool party is sort of moot. I mean if she's that evil, Mercy, she wont come and you wont have to worry about any of this. Has she shown up at social things with you outside of glee?'

' Only once or twice,' admitted Mercedes,' I guess your right '

Artie squeezed Tina's hand and noticed the far off expression in her eyes.' Tee?'

' Sorry,' Tina managed a sweet smile,' I was just thinking I haven't seen you swim'

His blue eyes were bright behind his dark glasses. ' Most of my pysio was in the pool,' confessed Artie,' I am actually a excellent swimmer. Tina '

' another reason to look forward to this party …..' teased Tina,' you in swim trunks'

' You in a bikini?' questioned a hopeful Artie, watching color flush her cheeks.

' maybe ,' said Tina,' it would be good if Mercedes did pick a date so I could ask for it off at work. I mean, that might be tricky too…because Mike and I both work it and I doubt they would give us the same day off. He…Mike might get it off because he has more sonority than I do since he worked there last summer and all'

Artie noted this sudden nervousness and it occurred to him that she hadn't talked all that much about Hot Topic lately. 'Is everything okay at work,' asked Artie, taking an interest,' your not having any trouble there? Did you and Mike get into a fight?'

Tina's almond eyes widened,' Why would you think Mike and I would fight ?'

' You and Mike have been friends longer than we've been together,' answered Artie, not understanding what the big deal was,' I thought maybe you got into a fight at work. You said it was weird that he's kind of your boss when you work together '

' No, we didn't fight,' insisted Tina,' Mike would never fight. Its nothing '

' It seems like something, Tee,' admitted Artie,'or else your trying to channel Rachel "

" I…I'm not,' went on a flustered Tina,' I just think it's a weird question ,Artie '

' You've been acting weird lately,' said artie, carefully,' what is the matter?'

' Are you tired of me/?' blurted out Tina, not thinking as all of the heads of their friends swiveled in their direction to look at them. She set her face, determined.

This wasn't how she wanted to do this but she was going insane worrying .

'No, no,Tina,' assured artie,' why would you even think that ?"

' I ..I…don't know,' stuttered Tina,' I guess I haven't really felt all that close to you'

' That is my fault,' told Artie, taking responsibility for that,' I know the Halo incident hurt your feelings and I have been trying everything to make it up to you'

' I think maybe we just need to be alone,' said Tina, under her breath,' just you and me'

' We could do that ,' volunteered Artie,' today would be a good day, Tee'

He nodded towards their ease dropping friends as Rachel took a sip of her soda,' Do you guys mind giving us a little privacy , please?'

' we are not listening ,' insisted Rachel,' that would be extremely rude'

' Rach,' cut in Finn, gently,' eat your salad and leave them alone'

Rachel stabbed a piece of lettuce with her fork and Finn figured he was probably in trouble . Oh well. Before she could get too mad, Finn squeezed her knee under the table.

She lifted those dark lashes at him and gave him a sultry smile.

' We're all listening,' corrected Kurt,' you know we're listening. Its what we do'

Tina tuned them out cause it was useless to protest - the palace wasn't that crowded and neither was their table. She and Artie just picked a bad time to decide to talk.

' I'm ignoring them, Art,' said Tina, gently touching the side of his face with her hand,' I think we should go back to your house afterwards and continue this';

'After you get your barbecue ' said Artie, knowingly.

' And you get your burger,' finished Tina,' be right back'

As Tina went up to place their order, Artie adjusted his glasses and met the inquiring eyes of all of his friends.' it's nothing. Tina and I are fine, guys'

' Mhmm, ' said Mercedes with smirk,' you'd better not hurt her, Wheels'

' We are fine, Mercedes,' swore Artie, not wanting to cross her,' I swear'

' I have just one question,' Bo addressed the group,' do you guys always have this much drama when you have lunch or is it just this particular day?"

'We're complicated , Bo' Kurt summed it up without any preamble.

SH

Though Santana's father had old family money and she was used to the finer restaurants and the country club in Lima, she had enough of her mother in her that she appreciated a burger more than anything .Even if it was fast food and in this instance, McDonalds.

Matt was being too quiet and he was practically boring his eyes into hers with that look he kept giving her and it was beginning to annoy her to no end.

It didn't help that Brittany was still going on about how she managed to get ungrounded.

' so even though Mom didn't believe me,' explained Brittany,' I just explained to Dad when he got back from his business trip that brad …or maybe it was Daniel led me on. That I thought it was special which is why Mom found us in my bed…and I might have mentioned how they could have slipped something in my drink'

Mike stared at her, aghast.' Britt, you didn't lie'

' I don't think so,' told Britt,' daddy totally believed me but mom still doesn't '

'Enough, Britt,' snapped Santana,' we get it, alright. We are all thrilled just hunky dory and everything that your not grounded anymore but shut up already'

Hurt flashed across the pretty blonde's face,' I just thought you'd want to know'

' I do and now you told me,' retorted Santana,' I'd say we're good'

'Oh, sorry…' trailed Brittany, under her breath before picking at her fries.

' Don't be yelling at her,' countered Mike, who had had just about enough,' you are supposed to be her best friend, Santana so be nice to her '

' It's okay, Mike,' uttered Brittany,' she gets like this sometimes '

' You aren't her gun range,' said mike, floundering with words and thinking of Call of duty for some strange reason,' don't bitch at her, Santana '

'

'You need to mind your own fucking business, Chang!' pointed out the Latina, angrily.'

' Brittany is the sweetest girl I know and doesn't deserve your psychotic bitch mode,' Mike's voice was remarkably calm,' Britt has feelings too'

' I know about her feelings better than anyone' argued back Santana, rearing for a fight.

Matt stood up' Okay, that's it,' Matt grabbed her arm,' I am sick of this shit. I don't want to get kicked out of McDonalds so we're taking this outside, Santana '

She glared at him through slitted eyes,' This doesn't involve you, Matt'

' it is now' declared the jock, not giving her a chance to protest as he dragged her out of the restaurant and outside away from half of the prying eyes inside.

"This is nothing,' Santana yanked her arm free,' I fucking told you, Matt, that I wont be handled until I decided I wanted to be and now isn't that time'

' what the hell is going on with you, Santana ?' matt didn't raise his voice,' God, I was so happy this morning and I thought you were too until we steeped into glee. Why turn the bitch on and off like that…like a damn light switch ….come on, San'

Her voice wavered just barely,' I …am happy….it was fun '

' then why revert to super bitch, huh?' demanded Matt, ' why?'

' You heard Kurt,' answered Santana,' I let my guard down with you ..in front of all of them… they think I'm soft and its my own fault. I gave them the fucking ammo to blow me up now because I forgot myself and just enjoyed being with you this morning, Matt, and you wait and see, who will try and knock me down next cause it'll happen'

' I don't think so,' told matt, reaching for her hand,' that's what glee is all about. Do we have to be threatened to be disbanded for you to show emotion/? Kurt and everyone else saw you being real for a change ..no one is gonna use it against you. don't say Quinn because she's pretty much wrapped up being with pucker man and their kid.'

' Quinn Fabray is ruthless under that whole saintly thing of hers' argued Santana

' I don't really care ,' told Matt,' god, Santana, we just talked about this…about us two days ago. It felt like we were a real couple again for a while there…are you trying to ruin us before we can become more to each other ?'

' We were…I mean, we are, Matt,' the girl let out an exhausted sigh,' You know exactly who I am ! You cant suddenly decide to try and control me'

' I don't fucking want to control you,' yelled Matt,' is that all you get?'

Inside the fast food restaurant, Brittany and Mike watched their friends put on a show from the window , occasionally making out a swear from Santana .

' I think she's gonna ruin a good thing again,' commented Brittany,' he sees her weaknesses .San didn't like that the last time, you know'

' wouldn't have known' said Mike, absently.

' Its why she broke up with him after Sectionals' finished Brittany to herself.

' I thought it was because she slept with Puck' said Mike, looking at her.

' Oh no, he was hung up on Quinn,' explained Brittany,' puck wouldn't sleep with San though because of Quinn and her being Prego and all. She just told Matt that because I think she was starting to fall for him or something ….'

That's interesting …' mused Mike, wondering how likely Matt knew of this.

Probably not at all, he figured.

' you know, you were a very good boyfriend,' acknowledged Brittany,' probably the best boyfriend I ever had' Well, she had his attention now,' You know , I thought my summer plans aren't working out as I expected them , too. Its not as fun as I thought either'

' College guys not doing it for you, Britt?' asked Mike, watching the flicker of emotion cross her face and then it dawned on her. He always loved watching her delight but this wasn't that and he was the one being cross now. He was a douche.

'I'm sorry…I shouldn't have said that. I'm sorry, Brittany'

' Your right, Mike,' Brittany didn't take offense,' most of them don't even remember my name. How can you not know my name? ' her voice grew small,' Mom said that she was really disappointed in me and they didn't raise me to be … a slut'

Mike turned to her,' your not, Britt. I just don't think you know what you want '

' What all girls want ,' answered the blonde,' to be liked and loved'

Mike reached out to take her hand and knew he was far from being over the girl before him.' For what its worth, Brittany Susan pierce,' stated the dancer,' I still like you. I also don't think its much of a plan if it makes you this unhappy with it'

'maybe your right' conceded Brittany, smiling thinly at him.

Outside, Santana jerked her hand free from his grip and tried to tamp down these emotions that were pushing to the surface. Too much weakness.

She couldn't afford to be soft like her mother.

It would get her no where in life .Isn't that what her father always said to her?

'I don't know why I thought summer glee would be any different from normal,' blasted out Santana,' a free pass from building up my reputation but its only screwed with my mind. I am not like all of those goodie two shoes in there…..Kurt and Mercedes heard me giggle with you, Matt'

'Who gives a damn who heard you act human?' reiterated Matt,' those people in there are our friends…your friends too…if you didn't find it necessary to act like a bitch to them most of the time. Is it so painful for you to be in a relationship with me?'

' Why do you keep fucking using those terms ?' growled Santana ,' couple and relationship. I thought we were just gonna be us and see where things went…that's what you said. Or I never would have agreed since your acting like a pansy like Finn …why do you have to keep on pulling and pushing me on this fucking us…yea, us'

"because its fucking not enough,' Matt had had enough,' it never was with you. I want what Finn has with Rachel , what Puckerman has with Quinn, ….hell, Tina and Artie are closer than we are and I want all of that with you. I want your heart. All of it'

Santana's mouth opened slightly as her long lashes fluttered shut to absorb his words.

'Matt….don't '

' I love you, Santana,' Matt closed the distance between them and using her shock to his advantage, pulled her into his embrace,' I don't know what's the matter with me…must be screwed up somewhere but there its out there. I don't want to love you but I am sick of watching you with other guys, wishing it were me, and still loving you. I am sick and tired of pretending that I don't love you ..'

Her eyes shimmered .No one had ever said those words to her and meant them.

'I…I can't …say it '

She gripped his shirtfront as if she could threaten the truth out of him,' you can't…mean it . Before we never even got mushy or anything…you never said it'

' Babygate happened then you broke up with me after Sectionals,' said Matt,' the time wasn't exactly right for me to tell you that '

' you…could have ' there was a hitch in her voice that held uncertainty.

'I mean it, San,' matt took her lips and devoured them, showing her with the intensity of the kiss what she meant to him,' get used to it. '

There was still more uncertainty and she had to test him,' say it again'

' I must be a glutton for punishment,' said Matt, white teeth grinning at her,' I love you, Santana Maria Lopez.

Her red lips curved, happily,' I do really like how that sounds'

' Is that all?' inquired Matt, hoping for the best,' no heartfelt words of love back'

'Don't push your luck,' said Santana, letting her wall of defenses drop,' I care, Matt. I was honest when I told you that and I care about you more than I ever have anyone else'

' guess that will have to do,' replied Matt, praying for patience,' for now'

She swooped in for a heavy kiss , allowed herself to feel foolish and girlishly happy.

'I want to believe that you and I can do this , Matt. The whole couple thing …..that I can be good for you because that's what I want '

He tugged at the silky black strand of hair loose around her shoulders' Keep hold of the feisty Santana cause I love that part of you . I love you and now that I have made a fool out of myself in the parking lot of McDonalds , why don't we go back inside and finish up our burgers with all the stares and the gossip'

She wrapped an arm around his waist,' they'll only stare because you and I make a hot looking couple, Matt'

' I still want the words,' told Matt,' you'll say them to me'

' maybe..one day,' allowed Santana , feeling her heart beginning to thaw around the hadn't felt this much since puck but she knew now that they were equals and much too alike to be anything more than friends between them. He had just figured out long before she did plus she hated Quinn having the upper hand in anything.

'I'll wear you down' tried matt as Brittany waved excitedly at them .

A smirk crossed her full lips.' I might wear you out first' purred Santana , sexily.

She knew he couldn't hold out on her forever-they were combustible together.

Matt held the door open for her then caught Mike's questioning gaze.

' we are not talking about us in front of them,' declared matt,' not here'

'if you can evade Britt without hurting her or whatever,' called out Santana, knowingly,'you go right on. We're lucky she doesn't read lips'

' fine but none of that pretending that Mike and I aren't here , Santana'

' I only did that the one time with you,' protested Santana,' fine, twice and that was a long time ago. I mean, we had barely even been really dating back then'

' I love you ' whispered Matt

' shut up , Rutherford,' sighed Santana , happily,' I am not going gooey on you'

She rejoined her friend happily giving Brittany her pinky as was normal with them and if her heart sped up a bit faster, if her pulse quickened , if her smile came more natural , Santana let herself experience them for a change.'

It was all because of one Matt Rutherford and buried deep, deep in her heart of hearts was a young woman that wanted to believe in love.

A/N; Thank you for your patience and your kindness during this difficult time as it helps. I have to include a thank you for my friend Kasey who so graciously contributed the 'facebook stalking ' idea without knowing it and I hope you all enjoy it as much as I had a ball writing it. I am still open to your thoughts …does anyone have thoughts in general on Sam? I will not be breaking Finn and Rachel up for the record. How about the Mike/britt/Tina/artie? Oh and the Santana and Matt portion is dedicated to Lauren because is there really anyone better than Matt to tame Santana(;

Hugs, Charity


	24. Chapter 24

The Abrahms house was closer than Tina's and was also empty for the middle of the afternoon with both of artie's parents being at work. Artie took it as a sign and so climbing the stairs to his bedroom, he and Tina ,silent, since their conversation at the palace, got comfortable on his bed. Using his upper body strength, artie moved from his chair to the bed next to Tina so that they could be eye level with one another.

They had been avoiding actually discussing things since the Halo incident but now was the time and there was no going back. This was important for their relationship.

' so, things have been sort of tense with us lately,' Artie cleared his throat and looked up at her,' and I think its mostly…my fault that it is., Tee'

Tina kicked off her sandals and moved closer to him.'nooooo…it's me' stuttered Tina, on a long-suffering sigh of nerves,' it's me. I have been working too much. I cant be mad at you for hanging out with the guys when I'm not around. I was being stupid'

' you like your job, Tina,' corrected Artie,' and we don't need to spend all of our time together but that gave me no right to call you'woman' especially since it was rude of me and I know how much you hate that so I really am sorry about that'

'You already apologized for that ' Tina moved closer to his body heat ,' its okay'

' I still did it ,' told artie, shamefully,' I knew better but I was rude to you even after I said I never would …after the last time. You shouldn't even want to forgive me, Tee'

' Yea, you have been pretty rude and a sexist pig,' Tina moved on her knees in front of him and wound her arms around his neck,' but I was being aggressive and demanding , too. Not exactly the best girlfriend either…'

He swallowed the lump in his throat , the smell of wild orchids , deep purple and sensual , that was her perfume and uniquely her surrounded him and clouding his brain.

' you…you 've been working a lot,' continued artie,' and I'm totally cool with that because I know how much you love it but I …I guess I just miss you'

'I miss you too' Tina whispered her lips over his , felt his lips move under hers, as they took the kiss deeper. His gloved hand found his way to her waist too pull her closer as Tina plucked his glasses from his face and tossed them on the nearby bedside table.

Tina took control, urging him to stretch out on the bed as she maneuvered herself on top of him, her hands working franticly to undo the small buttons on his simple blue button down shirt as their lips mused in a hot, needy kiss .

'I love you, Artie ' murmured Tina , as his hands trailed down her back , caressing her skin thru the thin tank top that she wore. He still wore his gloves and although his touch was light, the roughness of his gloves caused a intake of breath, followed by a giggle.

' Tee?' questioned Artie, big blue eyes wide and appraising on her.

With her inky black hair loose against her shoulders, eyes drawn in oh so sexily, and a red bra strap slipping down her arm, Tina looked like some wild nymph of his imagination.

' Maybe ,' Tina looked down into those oh so blue blue eyes that always undid her ,' we should start by getting rid of those ..gloves'

Artie blinked past the haze of love and lust that seemed to surround him and this hot, sexy girl that was anything but shy with him and loving her more than anything, Artie realized he had to be completely honest with her. He owed it to her.

'Tee, wait,' artie stilled her by reaching for her hands,' I…I ..before we do …this…more of this…I have to talk to you about this'

Brilliant, Abrams. Way with words with your girl but he blew out a breath.

A frown tugged at the corners of her mouth even as Artie urged her to lay beside him.

She took a minute to marvel at how tall he was without his chair, after dating him all this time, she still got a kick out of it. ' You…what did I do?'

His voice was soft.' you didn't do anything, " artie exhaled sharply,' your great, Tina, but I'm not. " his voice was shakier than when he brought it up to the guys,' Not for sex…I mean I am and I want to but ..the fact is I don't know and I'm …scared'

'Scared?' inquired Tina, turning her eyes to him,' I don't understand'

' you want to have sex' blurted out Artie in the most uncouth manner possible.

' with you,' squeaked out Tina, pulling her bra strap back up and staring incredulously at him,' yea , I do because I love you. I mean, I thought we loved each other but if you don't…oh God, you've been giving me signals all last week but I thought ..'

'No, I do,' artie grabbed her shoulders, watched her stricken expression at her misunderstanding and pressed forward,' no, Tina, I didn't mean it like that. I do love you , tee, and I want this too but I might …I might ..not be able too..perform'

Oh Crap! She was supposed to take the lead on this which she was -shit, so much for following Puck's advice on this since he was totally screwing the whole thing up.

She bit her lower lip, digesting his words and his embarrassment, and understood that he was serious . Hadn't they sort of talked about this when they got together ?

'Is that what you've been worrying and on edge about all this time?'

He flushed, yet more humiliated .'yea,' admitted artie,' I mean, I thought I was just being cool when I told you my penis works and it does but I was being a dork. I mean, it is supposed to work down there and everything but I don't really know '

'Artie,' said Tina, tenderly,' its me and you shouldn't be embarrassed about this.I'm not, I mean , I just always imagined that we would figure it out together'

'I'm afraid that I'll be a disappointment to you,' expressed artie, opening up to her about his biggest insecurity,'I cant ..I would never forgive myself if I ruined your first time'

'Our first time,' corrected Tina,' and you couldn't, Art. You wont …you could never ruin anything. I love you and you know , I have done a little research on sex myself'

'You researched sex with a guy in a wheelchair?" questioned Artie, dryly.

Tina couldn't resist grinning at him.' You know Kurt and Mercedes don't tease me about my wanting to jump you if it wasn't true,' went on Tina, resting her hand against his chest and staring up at his face,'and how quickly you forget when you lose an argument. I believe sex was one of the reasons you listed as your argument the one time you thought that I needed to date a normal guy'

He was sheepish,' I was only thinking of you, Tee'

"Just like I've been thinking of you and us,' went on Tina,' I don't need to watch that depressing movie you obsess over to tell me that my boyfriend is insecure'

' I'm still a guy,' huffed artie,' we don't actually like to admit emotional stuff like that'

She gave him a look and he added,' What, guys aren't insecure '

'Whatever, Artie,'said Tina, clearly not believing him,' but I still know how you feel.I know you. Anyways when I was researching all that new stem cell information for you, I found this really cool website ' She bit her lip,' actually Rachel pointed me in the direction for it but it was really helpful about sex and intimacy '

Artie blanched,' Rachel?"

' What, she's very resourceful and I was looking stuff up in the library,' explained Tina,'it came up with the research. I didn't purposely ask her for help or anything '

'I'm really not liking the sound of this ,at all' worried artie, blinking at her.

'Don't be a baby,' chided Tina,' apparently Rachel was on one of her proposal things she does all the time and was trying to find out your capabilitities and limitations for choreography for stumbled across the website instead and mentioned it to me'

'Great so Rachel now knows about our sex life'remarked artie, sarcastically.

'No, Rachel doesn't know ,' corrected Tina,' she found out the information, thought it might prove useful for our relationship and passed it onto me. Do you even want to know what it said, Artie? Aren't you the least bit curious?"

"maybe,' hedged artie,' but God, Tina, this whole experience is supposed to be special and romantic . Not us sitting on my bed discussing how we could do it…'

Her lips twitched into a hint of a smile,' I don't think the doing it is a problem'

'Tina,' said an exasperated Artie,' I am trying to be serious here'

' So am I,' Tina rolled her eyes ,'and it will be special. I'm not .. I don't think I ever even considered it not being with you but Artie, are you trying to talk us out of having sex?'

'no,' artie considered this,' maybe. I am mucking this up so bad…I should have just kept my mouth shut and listened to Puck'

' I don't even want to know what Puck has to do with this,' declared Tina, taking matters into her own hands,' so why don't we keep this simple. I love you and I want to be with you, artie Abrams. How do you feel about us taking things to the next level?"

"I want to be with you too,' interjected Artie, forcing all of his negative thoughts out of his brain,'its never been a question of not loving you, Tee. You know I love you so…I should shut up and put on some music for that romantic mood I mentioned…'

He was so backwards and traditional and so Artie and she loved him more at that moment.

'Artie,' cut in an amused Tina , laughter in her clear voice,'why don't you let me handle this? I really have got this under control….' She gave him a hard ,firm kiss.

' It would probably be for the better,' artie caressed her shoulder where the red bra strap continued to slide down her arm,' and your really hot like this, Tina'

Her laughter was clear like a bell. ' red is sexy,' teased Tina,' and I know you like it'

He managed a low sound as Tina silenced him with an intense kiss that spoke of all the love and pent up desire that she had for him and he grasped the back of her head, meeting her to change the angle of the kiss , deepening it to their satisfaction.

It was all the prodding that Tina needed as she removed her mouth from his to lift the black tank over her head , tossing it on to the floor and wearing a red bra and shorts, watched as his eyes darkened with desire. She fought the blush that rose to her cheeks at his hungry gaze though she had no reservations that this was what she wanted.

'Artie?' whispered Tina, ' tell me now if I'm wrong, if you don't want to…'

' You're the most beautiful girl I have ever seen, Tina' said Artie in awe as he drew her back down to him for another smoldering kiss ,' from first time I saw you'

'Glove ….' moaned Tina, as he grazed his lips ever so lightly across her shoulder while he caressed her back with his hands, the softest touch combined with the roughness of his gloves causing her to shiver,' I want to feel your hands on my skin, artie'

' Uh ,your wish,' Artie tugged at his glove all the while focusing on trailing kisses across her smooth, creamy shoulders , nibbling a bit at her collarbone as she giggled,'my command'

' Your such a dork, art' Tina gave hm another firm kiss , stopping long enough to make short work of getting rid of his gloves and they joined her shirt,' better'

' freak,' teased Artie as she ran her hands all over his chest and found himself on fire.

' your freak,' murmured Tina,' God, Artie, your incredible'

His upper body was hard and sculpted from using his strength everyday .

He was super hot and this was her secret or else all the girls would realize that not only was artie sweet and selfless but he had a hot body beneath his starched shirts.

She couldn't seem to get enough of him and the fever consumed them both , their clothing disappeared in a flurry of need and want as Artie grasped her hair , bringing their bodies that much closer until they were skin to skin.

Fevered touches, hungry kisses, whispered words of love as they discovered what each other liked and riding a wave of ecstasy and a bliss neither had ever experienced before, Tina and Artie collapsed together , sated and happy.

'Well,' Tina splayed herself across his chest, swirling a heart around his pecks , her almond eyes mischievous,' that was….wow'

'Wow,' artie grinned stupidly at her,' you are awesome, Tina Cohen- Chang and clearly I was being an idiot. My girl is hot when she's the aggressor- I like that'

'Damn straight,' Tina kissed him softly,' and I love you , too'

Just then they heard the sound of a car pulling into the drive and she peeked out of the window as the Abrams van pulled into the driveway.

'Oh Hell, no,' Tina scrambled off of the van,' your mom just pulled in. Oh crap, where is my bra? I …nn..eedd clothes…Artie, did you hear what I said ?"

Content and satisfied and feeling totally like a dude, Artie put his hands behind his back, grinning from ear to ear watching her with loving eyes and appreciation for her supple curves, the sway of her hips as she pulled on her bra and matching panties before tossing him his boxers.' Have I ever told you how sexy you are, Tee?"

A smile tugged at her lips as she slid into her shorts and pulled on the tank.

' Not now, Artie,' said Tina, in a frantic tone of voice,' for Gods sake, do you ever want to make love again, Artie ? Because this will be the one and only time if we get caught by your mother and after she kills us and forbids you from dating me, she'll tell my mother that we had sex. No good will come from that because I will be pledged in some sort of old school Asian arranged marriage and stop looking at me like that'

' wouldn't want that' said Artie, finding his rumpled shirt and putting it on,' it'd probably be to Mike Chang and I'd be insanely jealous ' He sat up and kissed her softly,' love you'

She dropped on the edge of the bed beside him and leaned into the warmth of him as they exchanged several soft kisses.' So…sooo no regrets?'

'Never,' assured artie,' it was absolutely perfect for us. You?"

' yeah, exactly perfect,' Tina grinned mischievously at him,' told you it would be '

They were cuddling together and laughing on his bed when artie's Mom found them not five minutes later .' Am I interrupting something ?' asked Catherine, curiously.

' Just being a couple, Mom' answered artie, blinking at her as he realized he wasn't wearing his glasses. Tina noticed and swiftly pushed them onto his face.

' He's such a dork but I'm crazy for your son,' said Tina, covering,' we were wrestling '

Catherine noticed the rumpled comforter and the looks of love surrounding them.

' Wrestling, Tina ? Hmm, I find that hard to believe with my son there'

' Totally true, Mom,' stated artie,' Tina can totally talk me into anything'

'Hmm,' mused Catherine, knowingly,' just be careful..you two'

Turning to go back downstairs, she missed the looks of relief that passed between them.

She sighed , unsure of what to feel, or how to react about her handicapble son having sex.

The Doctors hadn't ever ruled it out but it was something they never really discussed.

He loved Tina and she loved him.

That was good that he wasn't having meaningless sex with just some slutty girl.

Catherine wiped at a tear, decided she needed a glass of wine, and save the lecture for later. Her husband would know better than her how to handle this without treating Artie as if he wasn't a normal, teenage boy. He was defiantly still that.

Artie waggled his brows at her,' wrestling, Tee?'

' it was the best I could do,' Tina jabbed him in the chest,' and you weren't helping'

' Sorry but my brains mush right now,' artie held her close,' no more secrets '

Her smile was brighter than usual,' We don't keep secrets'

' Tina, come on,' urged Artie,' indulge me here.'

' Fine, yes,' agreed Tina, a slice of guilt burrowing to the top,' if it makes you happy'

'I am happy,' artie kissed the side of her face,' we should just stay like this all day'

She snuggled into his chest,' sounds good but I think your Mom would get suspicious'

' Not my mom,' teased artie,' your Mom would castrate me, I think'

' More than likely' giggled Tina ,' and if I find out you so much as breathed a word about us to Puck or Finn or any of the guys, I will castrate you myself'

' Totally understand ' answered artie as sleep overtook the young couple.


	25. Chapter 25

The Lima Mall wasn't someplace that Rachel found herself prone to spending time at especially with her busy schedule but this summer was full of new experiences such as actual friends that liked doing things with her and an attentive boyfriend though today she found herself at the Starbucks café outside the food court with one Kurt Hummel.

Somehow between Regional's and now, they both realized they shared common interests and it was much easier being friends than being in competition with one another.

Kurt sipped his vanilla chai latte and bit off a nibble of a blueberry scone all the while glancing down at his cell on the small table.' No news yet'

Rachel took that to mean that Mercedes hadn't texted him yet.' Not that I 'm not delighted by this unexpected overture of kindness to shop with you, Kurt,' says Rachel, over her cup of soy chocolate chaii ,' but why me and not Mercedes?'

' As surprising as it is, Rachel, I thought that we could have a fun shopping day together,' explained Kurt,' I also noticed in a Macy's flyer online there are several very pretty ,not to mention stylish sundresses that absolutely scream Rachel Barbra Berry and you would never find them by yourself. No ulterior motives, this time. I promise'

' Oh, that's very nice and I didn't mean to suggest any such thing,' says Rachel, reaching out to touch his hand ,' and its already been a lovely morning, Kurt. " She paused and inclined her head at his drink,' I must say that I am surprised by your morning drink choice not that it isn't the better health choice for you. Clearly some part of you absorbs my helpful advice but I thought you and Mercedes preferred those coffee drinks'

' normally, yes,' explained Kurt, wistfully,' I do love my non-fat vanilla coffee as does Mercedes but I am trying to cut back on my intake of caffeine'

"The Cheerios thing,' says Rachel, a slight frown pulling around her mouth,' I still just don't really understand that. I mean, I understand why you walked away from the whole football thing and I too long for popularity but not at the expense of my beliefs. '

' Football I did for Dad,' added Kurt,' to make him proud of me but he is and he understands that being the kicker while fun just wasn't me'

' A mean, spiteful Cheerio is though, Kurt?' asked Rachel,' I don't believe that'

' I have the energy and the talent to be a Cheerio,' stated Kurt,' and Sue Sylvester doesn't completely scare me. I know that I have what it takes to be good at this and I intend to prove this to Coach Sylvester when she holds try-outs again'

' I think your so much better than them, Kurt' assured Rachel,' but good luck .'

' Thanks,' told Kurt,' I haven't mentioned it around Britt and Santana. To be safe'

Rachel took a sip of her drink.' Understandable,' says Rachel,' so where is Mercedes?'

' Trying not to panic about now, I would imagine,' decided Kurt,' didn't you hear? Bo is having lunch with her family including her dad who is skipping a patient to be at said lunch' He checked his phone once more,' Two hours , I believe, and right now I imagine Cedes is trying to con Charlie out of pulling out the family albums and embarrassing her in front of her boyfriend. Or that's my theory as to why I haven't received any texts regarding her choice of wardrobe this morning '

'It is an important milestone,' says Rachel,' meeting the parents. I was quite nervous to meet Carole but she's just as genuine and kind as Finn is so I needn't had worried'

' Your Dads didn't interrogate Finn when you introduced him?' inquired Kurt, curiously.

' Daddy is very fond of Finn,' explained Rachel,' and well, Dad likes him but he's just overprotective of me because of how our relationship started and things'

'I'll bet ' said Kurt, taking a sip of his drink,' I hope Justus doesn't grill Bo'

' Surely not,' muttered Rachel,' Mercedes will be unhappy if he chooses to. You know, Kurt, I think that Mercedes and Bo look cute together. Despite her protests that they aren't serious in the least…'

'I think the lady doth protests too much,' replied Kurt, knowingly,'way too much'

' I think that Mercedes has the look of a girl in love,' answered Rachel,' and I would know about this seeing as I am very much in love myself '

"My girl does have that giddy look of love about her,' agreed Kurt,' and as much as I do actually like Bo for her, I pray everyday that he doesn't share some of April's worst traits'

' The leaving part you mean,' countered Rachel,' I thought about that as well'

' I do like April but she's never stuck around long since we met her,' continued Kurt,' I hope for Mercedes sake that he doesn't have a wandering bone in his body'

' We shouldn't be pessimistic,' scolded Rachel,' it isn't right . '

' true,' sighed Kurt,' and there, no more negative thoughts about Bo Rhodes"

He paused as if debating with himself his other worry but dismissed it ,changing the topic instead,' So, what is Finn up to today while we while away our afternoon shopping?"

' I am honestly not sure,' admitted Rachel,' I believe he mentioned something about just hanging out with Noah this afternoon'

SH

' I don't know if this was such a good idea, dude,' said Finn, glancing out of the passenger side window of Puck's old car as they passed Lima heading towards Carmel,' your not lying to me about this guy being legit ? I don't want to give Rachel anything hot …..she would be disappointed in me and pissed off if I got her a stolen anything'

Puck gave him a sideline smirk.' Relax, Hudson,' growled Puck,' I 'm not lying. I'm trying to cut back on that since I have Beth and Quinn would bust my chops more than Berry would yours. The dude is legit. Seriously, this is like his new business that he's trying to get established …designing jewelry and we're his test market '

"if he can afford to live in the rich side of Carmel,' asked Finn,' why does he need us to be testing the stuff he made? Shouldn't he have his own shop or something?"

'Dean's got issues with the old man thinking he's gay since he's into making girl jewelry ,' explained Puck,' don't know why that's such a big deal but whatever. Caroline, that's his world class MILF , is supportive and all that shit but there's lots of snobs over here'

That all made sense to Finn- Carmel had money . Rachel's ex-boyfriend Jesse St. Asswipe was from here and he was a rich, cocky son of a bitch.

' How exactly do you fit into this, Puck?' inquired Finn, still not comprehending it.

' Er,' puck scratched the back of his head, uncomfortable ,'last summer I cleaned his Moms pool and met him. He's cool- a year older than us and I sort of bought this necklace for Jessica off of him to kind of shut him up but turns out he's talented'

'You slept with his Mom' translated Finn with a nod.

' Look, it was one time only,' said Puck,' there wasn't Quinn or the baby or anything back then. Okay I wanted her but she was flirting with you so yea, I sexed up a cougar'

Finn held up his hands in protest.' I don't really care ,' told Finn,' that's between you and Quinn. None of my business …so you what, hock his stuff for him?'

' yea, I get a nice cut,' went on Puck, relieved to get past the sordid part of the story,' its not that hard to sell his designs. He's reasonable and the dudes on the soccer team went nuts buying rings and crap for their girlfriends . He has a real good eye for this crap'

' Then why haven't you bought Quinn anything from him?' asked Finn

He had considered asking Kurt t go shopping with him for Rachel but then knowing how extravagant and outrageous his taste was, he decided he could get his girlfriend something special without breaking the bank. Puck wasn't always the most honest but he had connections in all sorts of things and sure enough this new venture.

' Quinn and I just had a baby,' reminded Puck as if Finn needed that reminder,' we have much bigger issues to deal with than me showing up with something that screams promises and crap. We're doing good without me adding that garbage into it'

"Your not committed to Quinn cause I thought you were making all of these changes because of her ' brought up a perplexed Finn, who found it surreal after everything that had occurred over the year that they could talk about this. That somehow they got past the hurt and the hate and managed to get some of that friendship back on some new level.

Puck rolled his eyes.' Berry is turning you into a chick,' smirked Puck,' just cause I'm not rushing out to buy her some fancy ring doesn't mean I'm not committed to her'

' Point taken,' realized Finn,' and I'm not buying Rachel a ring. That's way…too soon'

' Your pathetic ' laughed Puck as Finn flipped him the bird in response.

' I don't care,' smiled Finn, thinking of big brown eyes , long ,lustrous brown hair, and that tiny ,compact body that fit perfect in his arms as if they were made for each other,' this is the best summer ever. '

'It hasn't been bad,' agreed puck, concentrating on his driving ,' seems like Beth is growing like a weed or something since we brought her home from the hospital after Regionals. Quinn's amazing with her -just knocks me on my ass to watch them together'

' Are things still cool at the Fabrays ?' Finn wanted to know. From his limited experience dealing with Judy Fabray when he had been dating Quinn, the woman had been polite but he had always felt as if she was inspecting him and he never measured up.

' I thought it was okay,' admitted Puck, hesitating to confide this much private shit to his best friend,' I mean, I don't stay all the time there but three nights to help out with my kid. Be with Quinn ,even though she still wont take me up on the sex but I'll wear her down eventually. Judy's been cool with me but the shit hit the fan when we got home from glee and that son of a bitch that disowned Quinn was back yelling at his wife while Beth just cried and wailed between them'

' Her Dad is one scary bastard,' acknowledged Finn with a shudder,' makes Rachel's Dad seem harmless . I'm always afraid I'll say the wrong thing and he'll get a restraining order out on me so that I cant see my girlfriend anymore'

Puck chuckled at that .' yea, Daddy fabray is a slick bastard,' went on Puck,' he was pissed off cause he got served his divorced papers so was threatening Judy when we got there. Quinn went nuts like a Momma lioness or something and there were more threats'

'You didn't kick anyone's ass ?' asked Finn, knowing that's what his friend did.

' I wanted to kick his ass out the door but he was upsetting Quinn and our daughter, man,' explained Puck,' I couldn't do it. Would have enjoyed tossing him out but figured Quinn and Judy would wind up being the ones to pay for it so I held back'

' Rough' sympathized Finn,' I don't envy you that mess, dude'

He once again marveled at how surreal everything in his life was and after the whole Babygate incident that he and Puck could move past all the lies and shit and talk like this.

Finn credited most of that to the persistence of Rachel who pushed and prodded, listened to him yell, scream, and cry, brought him FEEL Better Fudge and annoyed him in her sweet way for him to do the right thing. Give them all the closure they needed.

Be the better man.

He was truly a better man because of Rachel Barbra Berry.

God, how did he ever live without her in his life ?

' So what are you gonna do now' said Finn,' I mean, I didn't think Mina was that crazy over Quinn unless she's changed her mind since she's got a granddaughter now'

' I was hoping Jess would calm her down since she thinks Quinn is the best girlfriend I ever had,' said Puck,' smart mouth for a ten year old brat, I tell you. '

' Your little sister was always smarter than you, Puckerman' taunted Finn

'fuck off, Hudson' remarked Puck,' you know Mom is like the most devout Jew on the planet and she just doesn't get Quinn's faith at all. I'm gonna try and give it another shot and hope maybe the fiftieth time will sink in that we're raising Beth to be part Christian and part Jewish. Maybe she'll come around and help us out while I work out stuff'

'I'm glad that's not going to be a problem for me and Rachel,' commented Finn, idly,' I figure I love all the holidays though Christmas is totally my favorite so we'll raise our kids Jewish like Rachel . Celebrate all the holidays and stuff '

Puck turned to look at him and realized he was serious.' Fuck, does Berry know all of this crap your planning for the future and stuff?"

Finn blushed, embarrassed by his admission.' No,' admitted Finn, sheepishly,' not yet. Rachel and I haven't really talked about all the long-term important stuff yet . I just know that she's the one for me, puck. The only one'

' I'm not good at long term shit,' Puck's quiet voice filled the car,' scared shitless that I got that gene from my deadbeat father but I'm not him. Quinn and Beth are my family.'

They exchanged scared looks , blew out breaths, and shook their heads in unison.

' Shits getting deep in here ' declared puck, breaking the silence.

He turned down a side street a couple blocks from Carmel High School and into a subdivision of large Tudor homes that could have easily been considered mansions .

A sleek Beemer passed them and Finn did a double-take , expecting to see his nemesis .

Okay his ex-enemy because Finn had Rachel. He had fought for her and got her back.

' I fucking hate fucking Carmel,' swore Finn, vehemently,' Vocal Adrenaline bastards , Jesse . Makes my blood boil when I think about it'

'So don't think about it,' dismissed Puck, grateful he wasn't all sensitive like Finn was,' you won Berry. That piece of shit isn't around here, Hudson, he's off at some rich California college or something so you wont ever see the bastard again'

They made a turn down Regan Street and into a gated driveway leading up to a large brick mansion and parked his car behind a shiny ,silver Lexus.

' This is the place,' said Puck,' I make big bucks here cleaning their pool '

' Your kidding,' said Finn in awe,' if this is some kind of sick joke, Puckerman. '

' Why would I joke,' stated Puck,' Caroline Carrington is world class and Dean's decent for living like this. I mean it was actually his idea that I sell some of his stuff and he's not cheating me either - I make a good profit almost better than my Fight Club'

' Does Quinn know about this?' inquired Finn, knowing how expectant his ex was.

' She knows I clean over here,' told Puck,' and Caroline is like one of the hottest MILFS I've ever seen .Cant exactly mentioned that cause even though she's trying to trust me, this will just piss her off and I'm trying to stay on her good side '

'I don't know if I can afford to get Rach something now ' worried Finn,' I only have like fifty bucks on me because you said I didn't need anymore than that'

' Stop whining,' said Puck,' fifty bucks is cool. You just tell Dean this idea of yours and I promise that dean will give you a good price for this masterpiece. He's sly but I have actually got a couple angles I've been wanting to play so just let me do the talking'

' You swear its not cheap,' reminded Finn,' I don't want to buy my girlfriend something cheap or I could have just gone to Walmart or Kmart instead'

' Trust me, dean makes Quality jewelry,' stated Puck, matter of fact,' its not cheap or I could have got you a cheap piece of tin back in Lima. '

' So whats your angle, dude?' inquired Finn, narrowing his eyes at him.

' They headed for the double doors and Puck gave a friendly wave at the gardener.

' Dude actually supports New Directions because he hates his own school and Va,' explained Puck, easily,' guess Shelby Corcoran kicked him off her stage when he auditioned once. Anyhow Dean noticed Tina at Regionals and thinks she's totally hot'

' Tina is with Artie ' reminded Finn, knowing how Puck operates, usually.

' Yeah, I know,' answered Puck,' and I know Tina isn't gonna go for my angle but dean doesn't know that. I'm playing it …kind of telling him about how messed up her relationship is and that kind of shit. He's sensitive like you and he always asks about her'

' Tina and artie are good,' told Finn,' that's kind of cold. Even for you'

" You'll thank me for it when Berry's throwing herself all over you for this' stated Puck

SH

Back at the mall, Kurt insisted it was necessary that they visit Trade Secret Salon and was bent upon convincing Rachel a little change couldn't hurt her appearance in the least.

'my hair is just fine, Kurt,' insisted Rachel, stubbornly,' I have always loved my long, luxurious locks as does Finn. I am perfectly content to browse if you want to get your hair cut …'

Kurt rolled his eyes in exasperation.' My hair doesn't even need a trim,' answered Kurt, truthfully,' its perfect but come on, Rachel, I am not suggesting anything drastic. Just a slight change …after all, your in a serious relationship with Finn finally and your newfound confidence shines through. Just let me make a slight suggestion..'

Rachel lifted a brow' Oh so no more sad clown hooker make-over's to humiliate me. I should remind you that Finn likes me just as I am and so do I'

Kurt had the grace to be ashamed of his earlier behavior when he was still crushing on Finn and Rachel was a threat. Whew so much had happened since then!

They were all in a so much better place now as friends he thought.

' I did apologize for that,' pointed out Kurt,' come on, Rachel, bangs would be so cute'

'I don't know, Kurt,' deliberated Rachel, carefully,' though I am entering a new phase of my life with real friends that don't hate me, a loving boyfriend, and I feel as if I am getting that much closer to reaching my dreams on becoming a star'

' Barbra had bangs' reminded Kurt of her idol.

'She did update her look since Funny Girl,' continued Rachel, thoughtfully,' I suppose a slight change and I do mean, slight, couldn't hurt….'

'oh trust me,' Kurt couldn't resist giving the diva a hug,' I promise its nothing hookerish in the least . I know just the style for you and I guarantee that you will not only look stunning but feel equally so or my name isn't Kurt Hummel'

'If you say so,' says Rachel, amused by his enthusiasm,' but for the record, I am not coloring my hair nor will I allow you to perm my hair'

'Understood,' agreed Kurt,'bangs and a slight cut. Perhaps a slight curl …'

' That's just what I got,' replied one Sam Evans, stepping back into the shop from the salon as he flashed pearly whites at him,' except for the 'd you know?"

Kurt let go of Rachel, gave his bangs a nervous flip, and managed a breezy smile.

' Lucky guess,' Kurt stumbled a bit,' hello again, Sam. What a nice surprise…running into you again and at my stylists no less. What are the odds?' He laughed.

The blonde boys mouth slid into an easy smile.' Pretty good I'd say,' said Sam,' It is Kurt, right ? Boy, this really is a small town , alright.'

' You honestly have no idea' said Kurt, noticing how sexy the sun kissed blonde of Sam's hair was and the toned physique made apparent by the khaki shorts and red button down shirt,' I hope you went to Renee for your cut. She keeps up with the current trends and fashion in hair and actually listens without the prattle of General Hospital to distract her '

'Actually I'm not real sure ,' told a sheepish Sam,' but thanks for the advice'

'That color is really very flattering on you ' flirted Kurt despite himself.

' I didn't get my hair colored, man, or anything ' answered Sam,' just the cut'

' If you say so….' trailed Kurt, knowing better. He must be sensitive about it.

Rachel watched the interplay with curiosity and noted the subtle changes in her friends demeanor then at the young man who was either really polite or was showing equal interest in Kurt. She was a good judge of character and was leaning towards the latter.

This was so exciting for Kurt!

'I know that one must have a polished, professional stylist here in the land of barbers and six beauticians that reside in our cow town,' went on Kurt, trying to draw him into conversation,'you are safer making Renee yours. This is a must have ..'

' Your hair is nice,' acknowledged Sam,' so I guess I should take your advice on it'

' Kurt would never steer you wrong,' cut in Rachel, sweetly as she shook the newcomers hand ,' he is very knowledgeable in fashion. ' She ignored the pointed look Kurt gave her and introduced herself,' you must think I'm rude , I am Rachel Berry..'

Kurt interrupted her,' Rachel, this is Sam….'

' Evans,' supplied the blonde ,' Sam Evans. Its nice to meet you, Rachel'

' Sam,' says Rachel, who was nothing if not persistent,' where is it that you know Kurt from? I must admit that Kurt and I share the same friends and I never forget a face'

'RACHEL' hissed Kurt, nudging her elbow for her to shut up.

'Oh, we met the other day at the Palace, I think that's the ice cream place,' answered Sam,' but I'm a bit dyslexic so it could have been dairy Queen. '

'No,' cut in an anxious Kurt,' your right on one. It was at the Palace, alright'

' You know this is a really friendly town,' commented Sam,' most kids I meet aren't generally this nice but you guys are really great '

' so what are your plans for the rest of the afternoon, Sam?' inquired Rachel, deciding it couldn't hurt if she tried to play matchmaker for her friend.

It was what Mercedes would be doing and Rachel felt it was the right thing to do.

Besides Kurt was acting rather shy and he didn't have a shy bone in his body.

' Oh, unfortunalty I am still on house moving in detail,' explained Sam,' Mom relented because she thought I needed a hair cut but I should get back since I have to mow the lawn" he pulled a comical face,' However I will look hot trimming hedges'

Kurt let out a cross between a giggle and a chuckle.' So true'; breathed Kurt so that only Rachel heard then in a louder voice,' style before grudge work I always say. I speak from experience you see as my dad owns a garage and I often help him out in the shop'

' Hummel Lube and Tires' added Rachel,' the most honest garage in Lima'

Sam shifted from one foot to the other . He had noticed Kurt's stylish attire earlier and couldn't imagine the prissy boy under the hood of a car but then he was new here.

'Cool,' replied Sam, changing the subject,' so, are you two like a couple?'

Kurt and Rachel shared horrified expressions at the questions before bursting into peals of joyous laughter while Sam looked on in confusion.

' So, I must be a doofus for asking a stupid question since your laughing over it'

'Oh Mercy, no,' breathed out Kurt, wiping the tear from his eye,' seriously ,no way. You have no idea how truly absurd that is, Sam. Rachel and I are just good friends …'

Rachel sent him a warm smile of her own.' Its true,' extolled Rachel,' I have a wonderful boyfriend named Finn but Kurt here is still unattached and single'

Before Kurt could kill her, the diva continued her rant,' it is truly shocking that there isn't anyone appreciative of his wit, his fierce loyalty towards those he cares for and his confidence which I must confess I have always admired in him myself'

Kurt felt his face turn pink from her praise.' Rachel, enough'

' It is all true,' insisted Rachel, soundly,' Kurt is just being modest'

' be that as it may,' said Kurt through gritted teeth,' Sam didn't ask for our life stories summed up in the span of ten minutes via Rachel's big mouth'

He flashed him an apologetic smile,' sorry, Sam, she talks way too much'

"it is alright,' said Sam,' actually I found it kind of interesting '

His cell buzzed loudly in his pocket and he ignored it.' That will be my mother,' predicted Sam with a groan,' she's complelty OCD with the house and stuff. I really better get going before she decides I need to help her repaint the house next '

' Parents ' trilled Kurt, not wanting him to leave. It felt this time as if there truly was a real sprig of hope between him and the cute blonde surfer wannabe.

'Mainly my Mom' commented Sam,' thanks for hanging with me for a few'

' Your certainly most welcome, Sam' Kurt smiled brightly at him,'it was very nice to see you again. I hope this isn't the ..last time I ..we ..I run into you..'

'You too, Kurt' Sam waved at Rachel as he headed out of the shop but turned around to call,' Hey, look me up on Facebook. Maybe you could introduce me to some of your friends and I don't know , we could hang out or something '

Kurt's heart swelled at the invitation.' I will, most defiantly'

"Good' Flashing him a wide smile, Sam disappeared out of sight and into the mall as Kurt pressed a hand to his fluttering heart.' Oh my….'

Rachel grabbed his hand, excitedly, and gave it a squeeze.' Sam is cute,' declared Rachel,' and he was most certainly checking you out, Kurt'

'Oh, I don't think so,' hesitated Kurt, uncertainty in his voice,' do you?'

'I do,' confirmed Rachel, smiling happily from ear to ear,'he wasn't checking me out'

'Hmm,' mused Kurt,'I suppose I'll just send out that friend request and we'll see what happens. He could just be interested in making new friends , like he said'

'I think its more than that and I am very observant,' determined Rachel,' why aren't you acting excited about this, Kurt ? '

'Do I need to remind you of my constant ability to make bad decisions when I am enamored with someone regardless of whether they are straight ,' told a somewhat mortified Kurt,' ergo my pathetic crush on Finn last year'

'Which is in the past,' reminded Rachel,'you are done crushing on straight guys that are taken' She swung his hand,' Sam and Kurt sounds good. You like him, Kurt'

"I am intrigued by him,' allowed Kurt,' that isn't the same as like, Rachel'

' We need to tell Mercedes about this new development ,' Rachel pulled out her pink sparkly, bedazzled cell phone,'and Tina and I do suppose Quinn would like to know'

'Later ,' Kurt plucked the cell right out of her hand,' when I have had more time to process and you are not about to change your mind on me, Rachel'

Rachel chewed nervously on her lower lip,' Just a slight change. Promise?'

'I swear on my Moms grave,' interjected Kurt , solemnly as they approached the counter,' hello Paige. Kurt Hummel for a facial and a new do for Rachel Berry with Renee'linking arms together, Kurt and Rachel went into the salon together.


	26. Chapter 26

**Nothing lived, nothing grew Till I loved you**

**Every sky ever gray, never blue**

**You were my friend, good friend**

**And sometimes I would wonder**

**Could the one to save me**

**Possibly be you?**

The early morning sunlight felt warm on Rachel's face as she busied herself outside surrounded by the colorful flats of woodland violets, pink gerbera daisies, bluebells, and bright tulips that she and Daddy had bought at the Garden show with the intent of creating their own fairy path up the walkway to the house. Unfortunalty her fanciful fathers interest had been swept from fantasy into a busy workload leaving Rachel to tend to it in his stead but this was fine with her. It was such a lovely day for puttering in flowers which is why the tiny brunette ,kneeling in the grass, hardly mindful of the sheen of light dew on her knees immersed herself in the chore with delight.

After a vigorous work-out on the elliptical this morning and feeling quite happy with her stylish new do, Rachel was in a cheerful ,positive mood and though not an outdoor girl in the least, the sun and the sweet scent of blooms had spoken to her.

It only seemed natural that she sing to them as so many fairytale heroines did .

**I was lost, I was blind**

Till **I loved you**

wouldn't **see, couldn't find someone new**

You **were my friend, good friend**

Until **that certain moment when I loved you **

**Finn **ambled out of his pick up , a spring in his step, and his hand tucked into a pocket on his jean shorts to make sure the precious box that held his gift to Rachel was indeed still there. Yea, he hadn't misplaced it or lost it . Too important .

He heard his girlfriend before he spotted her, singing Barbra ,if he wasn't mistaken( he was pretty sure it was cause Rachel totally killed when she sang a soft Barbra song) and his heart thudded erratically against his chest at the sight that greeted him.

Rachel, surrounded by flowers in all colors, dressed in short denim shorts, a white oversized button down shirt with the sleeves rolled to her elbows and a hint of a pale yellow tank peeping at the top , her hands covered in pink gloves and to complete the picture , she wore a wide brimmed, floppy straw hat to shade her delicate skin from the rays of the sun. He was once again, awestruck by her beauty .

' What a pretty sight ' said Finn, approaching her with a half-grin.

Rachel looked up, pleasure and happiness lighting up her brown eyes at the sight of her handsome boyfriend.' Finn!' tossing her gloves on the grass, she launched herself in his arms and laughed in sheer joy as he lifted her up for a sweeping hug and a kiss.

She hugged him tightly around the neck,' Good morning'

' You look adorable ,' blurted out Finn,' like some angel playing in the flowers'

Her face softened at his heartfelt compliment,' Oh , that's very sweet, Finn'

'Cute outfit, too' Finn couldn't resist teasing her,' like the hat, babe'

She smacked his arm ,lightly then leaned in for a softer, light as a butterflies wing kiss that spoke of their adoration for one another.

'Not my usual style, I must admit,' confessed Rachel, ruefully,' but really its much more practical for tending to a flower garden. Aren't these woodland violets lovely?'

Finn glanced at them-they were purple and he was pretty sure he'd seen them at his house and mowed them over but whatever. " uh, sure,' answered Finn,' I didn't know you actually liked…planting flowers and stuff yourself, Rach'

'While I must admit that my hobbies mostly consist on my talents in music and performance arts ,' says Rachel, honestly,' I do occasionally enjoy puttering around

With flowers. When I was very young, Dad had the most beautiful rosebushes in the neighborhood and I loved helping him plant ,tend, and watch them spring to life'

" does your dad still have the rosebushes ?' inquired Finn,' cause you said had..'

' Only a few in the back,' says Rachel, wistfully,' I am afraid since Dad expanded the business to the greater Dayton area as well, he hasn't had much time with the roses'

' Sorry, baby,' Finn hugged her to the side,'maybe I could help you with that. You know my Mom is into all the flower gardens and stuff in the summer .I usually get stuck hauling all the fifty flats of flowers she buys ,and the mulch so I'm good with it'

' That would be nice,' beamed Rachel,' and I am sure that your mom appreciates all your help . I must remember to bring her some nice posies my next visit to your house'

"You don't have to bring Mom flowers,' insisted Finn,' she loves you' he paused , took her hand and just stared at her, watching the curiosity burning in her eyes.

' Your hair…you did something different with your hair'

She touched the bangs then played with a curl,' I did…do you like it?'

"Its shorter,'realized Finn, wrapping his finger around a curl,' and you have more curls or something. Its …really pretty '

' just a little change,' explained Rachel, nervously,' Kurt talked me into it. I was hesitant at first but well, I simply do love it. It's a bit more softer , I think'

' I like,' he kissed her again,' its pretty and so are you'

' Your being a very sweet boyfriend this morning, Finn' teased Rachel, smiling at him.

' that's just me,' shrugged Finn, swinging her hand,' come on, baby, I am going to take you out for a picnic in the park'

' Picnic,' asked an incredulous Rachel,' you packed a picnic for us?"

'yeah, I did,' Finn tugged her hat off of her head to press a kiss to her hair,' don't act so surprised. I can be romantic too, you know'

Her brown eyes went all soft on him ' I know how sweet and romantic you can be, Finn. I wasn't questioning that ..this is just a wonderful surprise'

' that was the idea,' replied Finn,' your not the only one in this relationship who is full of surprises. Go grab your shoes and things, Rach. I want to get our spot set up before the park gets really packed …'

'It's barely eleven, Finn' says Rachel, retrieving her gloves from the ground.

' It's also suppose to hit the 90's today,' remarked Finn,' the park will be packed'

' I just need a quick shower and time to change,' declared Rachel,' ten minutes'

He pulled her back to him, catching her by surprise, and he inhaled the sweet smell of her perfume .' baby, you smell fine,' assured Finn,' and you look hot in what your wearing plus it's a picnic. Just grab some sandals and your purse, Rachel'

Rachel chewed on her lower lip as she led him in the house.' these are my old clothes, Finn,' muttered Rachel,' and my knees are green. Just let me wash them , at least'

' I like the green knees,' joked Finn,' fine, go on but five minutes'

' did you remember to pack a blanket ?' asked Rachel, walking into the kitchen.

' Its in the truck with the basket,' assured Finn, tilting her chin up as their eyes locked,' you are beautiful in just about anything you wear. I love you, Rachel, but this is my surprise . Okay?"

' I love you too,' Rachel pressed her lips against his in an achingly ,sweet kiss,' just let me write me dad s a note and get my purse. '

' RACHEL' said Finn, affectionately.

' I just love surprises!' declared Rachel, excitedly as he watched her with his own grin.

Their relationship would never ever be boring.

SH

**I can show you the world**

Shining, **shimmering , splendid ,' sang Matt, lifting Santana up onto his lifeguard perch at the park pool,' Tell me, princess, now when did you last let your heart decide?'**

'**M**att, don't ,' protested Santana though her heart was slowly melting,' your acting like one of those…los..' she stopped herself short of calling him a loser because she hadn't meant it and he wasn't ,' we're not in glee right now so just…stop'

Matt folded his arms across his chest and stared at her, trying to guage her emotions.

Her dark eyes usually so guarded held a hint of softness during the song and God, she looked every inch the Arabian princess today . Her black hair was loose and almost wavy against her shoulders, she wore a white and gold bikini that was gorgeous but subtle and without her usual flash and it suited her better. A white sarong draped at her waist and gold hoops glittered in her ears and man, he was sucker punched for her.

' It's your favorite Disney song, princess,' said Matt , his voice low with pent-up desire he couldn't quite hide,' and you look like my very own, sexy princess, Santana '

'Oh Fuck' breathed Santana, her own breath hitching . Her knees actually wobbled a bit but there was no need for him to be aware of this new development. She wasn't used to the flowery words, swore that she didn't need them but the tiniest part of her did.

None of the others guys had ever considered this and that had been good with her.

Sex was sex. No need to get messy with emotions and shit.

She could be as casual as a guy but Matt was showing her different .

Everyday spent with him was something new and she was very afraid that somehow her heart had gotten back into the picture. It threw her off balance.

He knew this -they actually had managed to talk about this ,even.

Sneaky bastard.

' You know, Matt, you don't have to resort to that sappy shit for me to sleep with you,' reminded Santana, after all, I've been cool about doing things with us your way for a while now but aren't you tired of waiting …'

' I'll manage until you say the words, san,' Matt caught hold of her foot which was encased in sexy ,gold ,lace up sandals that were hotter ,' and I am just trying to give my girl a taste of romance. You know you don't fool me about not needing it, you forget that you made me sit through all those chick flicks when we were dating the first time'

' So, I like chic flicks,' shrugged Santana,' doesn't mean I need all of that. I don't…'

So if I found a genie or a magic carpet,' said Matt,' I couldn't sweep you away?'

She set her lips' Are you taking crazy lessons from Puckerman and Hudson ? You and I are good, Matt. I am good without all this….silly, romantic shit '

' Your eyes are telling me a different story' informed Matt, swooping in for a kiss. She lifted her leg, aiming to gently nudge him with her foot but he caught hold of it and pressed a kiss on her knee. ' take you wonder by wonder

**Over, sideways, and under**

On a **magic carpet ride '**

" if this is your idea of foreplay,' purred Santana , winding her arms around his neck,' it …is kind of hot , okay. Even though I think we can skip past that to the actual sex…'

God, wasn't Matt horny by now? She was going insane with wanting him and the closer they got, the more Santana really wanted to be with him but he had been holding strong to that stupid rule of his. She cared about him. wasn't that enough?

Couldn't she make it enough for him? She didn't know if she was capable of loving .

' tempted but no,' groaned Matt, inwardly ignoring his baser instincts that had him taking her on the wet tile in the pool's locker room but he had to be strong. Had to look at the big picture with her and right now , he was making progress,' your not ready to commit to me …to us all the way. Yet, Santana '

'Commit?' Her voice was hoarse,' whoa, we're dating. I gave you the exclusive thing, Rutherford, because I wanted to but don't go throwing around committed'

' My rules and terms,' reminded matt, firmly,' and you agreed to them. This is dating, san, and we're in a relationship and not screwing other people'

' Why do you keep fucking with my mind?' Santana hit his shoulder,' I don't like to be confused in this shit. I'm not …and cant you fucking leave them like it is ? I'd like to add in the sex cause I think it'll be way better than before with us because of all this new crap between us. '

Well, she was starting to show signs of being afraid and weakness which wasn't any part of who she was so Matt knew that this tug of war with her wasn't for nothing.

She was starting to cave into him and he hoped against hope, her heart opened .

' admit that you love me singing cheesy songs to you, san,' taunted Matt, leaning in close to her ,' admit that all this romantic shit makes you feel all girly'

She felt her lips twist into a small smile,' okay there might be some tingling ..'

Matt teased her lips' A whole new year'

Why,oh why, did he have to be the only guy in Lima to know her sad, sorry pre-teen obsession with Aladdin and jasmine ?

She teased his ear with a manicured red fingernail' A whole new world. A dazzling place I never knew but when I'm way up here, its crystal clear that now I'm in a whole new world with you'

' So I can take that for a yea' replied Matt, grinning widely at her .

' yea, I guess you can,' relented Santana, hesitation in her tone,' it is, Matt. Is that anywhere near what you want to hear from me?"

' It's a good start,' said Matt,' and I love you'

Her heart raced like a freight train at his words. " You really think I'm a freaking Disney princess?' blurted out Santana, surprising them both.

Growing up with Quinn fabray who looked every inch the Cinderella princess with her perfect skin and blonde hair, Santana had always felt so much less.

Not the ugly stepsister cause Santana was aware of how hot she was but never the princess. Deep within, she longed to be the princess or she had until her fathers affairs had shattered his marriage, destroyed Maria, and taken that notion right away from his daughter. Somehow, Matt was tapping into that at an alarming rate .

If she was smart , she needed to end this before her heart overrode it and snag somebody new. Some boy toys, arm-candy….but they wouldn't be Matt Rutherford.

'My smart ass princess ' added Matt, glancing over his shoulder at the pool.

Lots of parents with their kids playing in the shallow end and a few teenagers in the deep end. There was no screaming, no signs of danger, or drowning .

He was doing his job and paying extra attention to his girlfriend.

' I've been called everything from hot to bitch before ,' told a thoughtful Santana,' one hot bitch is probably one of my favorites but never a princess'

' No one else knows you like I do' it was that simple to Matt.

Santana allowed herself a moment to relax against him and hoped no one popular was paying them any attention. She was enjoying her summer and she didn't want to have to think about popularity or her reputation until it was absolutely necessary.

' I know I hurt you..before,' whispered the Latina over the lump of fear and uncertainty lodged in her throat,' dumping you like I did . We ….we were getting …closer so that's why I really ended it. I was a bitch to you but that's why'

' We don't need to do this here,' Matt gestured to the crowded pool,' might be better if we didn't . Aren't those girls freshman Cheerios ?"

She dismissed him and sucked in a breath,' no, I think I want , too'

' I don't know if I want to,' admitted matt,' its old, dirty laundry, San '

' look I still don't know how I feel about this sharing relationship but I don't go halfway,' went on Santana,' so, your giving me romance and shit which I kind of…like so my turn. Since I still haven't got you hot and bothered enough for you to stop being a chick about, I owe you some truths, I guess' his eyes were wary and he scanned the pool area once more then back on her,' Puck and I use each other , okay. Easy sex and it was a good arrangement …worked for both of us until he fell for fabray and knocked her up'

' I already figured that one' cut in Matt, gravely. He couldn't listen to her name all her sex partners and he wasn't that cool. He had a feeling at some point, he would be moved to do violence ,' you don't have to tell me. Its sort of …nice that you want to but don't . the guys and I hashed this out man to man after Sectionals and Baby gate ..'

However Santana had made up her mind and was determined before she changed her mind.' Finn meant less than nothing. He was business ,really. I needed a younger man so Sue wouldn't kick me off of the squad , he was all unhappy that Rachel was with Jesse so it was a win , win situation. I told him it would make her jealous and that's all the push he needed to come to my bed but seriously, Matt, nothing. Less that nothing '

' Stop,' Matt had hashed this out with the guys in an almost smack down so he was past it but he didn't need any more cold,hard facts or visual reminders,' I don't want or need a list. We weren't together and you never made it a secret that you slept around and I moved past that …with you…and them' he shuddered and imagined how difficult it must have been for nice girls like Quinn and Rachel to know how blatant and casual Puck and Finn had been in their separate flings with Santana. He meant what he said and they hadn't been together so she didn't owe him explanations but he cared and it had hurt when he had found out. The McKinley gossip mill was faster than anything in this town.

' Really, Santana, it means a lot that you want to be honest with me '

' I thought that's what you wanted,' accused Santana, eyes hot,' honesty. I hear Berry blathering on about that all the time to Hudson and I've heard Quinn go on about it to pucker man. This is fucking new territory and I am trying to do something to show you I care but I don't know what the fuck you want this relationship with me?"

She didn't like this brand new flood of emotions that he seemed to open up in her but they were here and damned if they didn't shake her up .

' You know….you know its only been sex with the other guys. Except with us…I have never, never, Matt, admitted that to a soul" She paused, piercing him with her direct gaze,' Not even Britt and she's the best friend that I have'

He took hold of her hands and watched her squirm and he was thankful that they were in a secluded corner for this conversation or surely he would already be fired for his lack of attention to his job. Santana liked her business public and this , the park pool, was about as public as it went and he just hoped he could keep her from yelling or being crude.

' No, this is what I want,' assured Matt,' you being honest with me. '

' I want to do something for you, Matt,' she rubbed her hand over his shaved head which was a total turn-on to her,' I suck at the mushy shit.I do better with showing you ..I want to show you how I feel about me…if you'll let me'

She rubbed her nose against the side of his face, scattering kisses on his jaw line' if you'll change your mind , Matt, and let me'

I love you and because I love you,' said Matt,' get tested for me, for us '

She let go of him as anger , like a hot fist in her chest, rammed inward as the hurt skidded along the edges of the insult.' ' Tested,' sputtered Santana, seeing all forms of rage,'you,you think I have ..diseases or something ? You lying cocksucker sack of shit, proclaiming you love me when you think I'm some sort of walking disease ho'

He gripped both of her arms before she could bolt.' You're the one that thinks your that,' Matt's voice was low but intent in his meaning,' not me. I have never called you that and I I was pissed off at you but …God, I just want to know your safe. '

' I was and am always safe' informed Santana , ice in her blood.

' good then if you even care for me just a fraction ,' went on matt,' do this for us'

"Us'

God, why was he asking this of her? She wasn't stupid, he never treated her like that.

It was all so much and felt like sensory overload was going on in her brain and she couldn't think. It was all jumbled and fucking screwed up and they were an us.

Us was intimacy. She had let him in and now he was asking for more.

' Your not Aladdin ' spat out the young woman,' your not a fucking prince. This isn't some stupid fairytale or pretty Woman…..'

' I know,' Matt's hands gentled on her arms,' don't go back to where you used to be'

She almost didn't hear his soft plea of 'please'but she did.

It was as if they were dangling on a delicate precipice on that magic carpet ride that was Matt and Santana's relationship.

' I cant go back to where I used to be….' sang Santana , under her breath,' but I'll do this'

He breathed a sigh of thanks as he held her close, whispering his thanks and love.

She relinquished her hold on the rest of her controlled emotions and as he gave her a sense of warmth, Santana realized with absolutely no uncertainty that she was falling for Matt Rutherford again and she was completely without a doubt, terrified.

Terrified and the happiest that she had ever been.

SH

" Your right ,' says Rachel, taking in the laughter of the children playing on the jungle gym, made a quick reach for her boyfriends hands as two ten year olds raced past them on skateboards as they came upon a quieter spot ,' it is a perfect day for a picnic, Finn"

' I have my moments ' Finn gave her a lopsided smile that turned her upside down.,' I like this spot, Rach. ' It was really grassy and shaded by large trees,' it looks pretty private and we wont be that close to the trails which means more privacy'

' You have a good eye' smiled Rachel, unfolding the plaid blanket and spreading it out with a keen eye and precision until it was just right,' there. I think that'll do'

He dropped his mom's old basket on the ground and flopped down beside her, wrapping his arms around her waist and loving the feel of her in his arms. ' I figured you'd like it'

She rested her head against his heart, feeling it beat against her ear . ' I do,' says Rachel,' um, did you want to set up our picnic now? I must admit I am a little curious as to what our menu is for this impromptu lunch you have planned for us'

' Let's wait a while,' said Finn,' I love this park. When I was a kid, Mom took me here all the time to just run and play and do stupid stuff ten year old kids do'

Rachel imagined a cute ten year old Finn chasing other kids through the playground and laughed to herself. Would their children have his brown hair and energy ?

She hoped so but that was her dreams and she and Finn were hardly ready to discuss their far into the future that included marriage and their children.

She was blissfully happy and content being with the man of her dreams and of her heart.

' I was in ballet and dance classes when I was ten. I loved it and I still do'

' your pretty doing all those ballet moves,' Finn nuzzled against her neck,' I love watching you. I didn't think I was cause I always thought they were lame but you look really soft ..'

" Thank you' Rachel bit back a laugh at his interpretation ,' I work incredibly hard to make my movements appear soft and effortless…but we were talking about you. '

' I want to hear more about your memories of this park, Finn'

' I have tons of em,' went on Finn,' I'll have to take you out to the playing field '

He watched her look of confusion and cuddled her closer,' the ballpark, babe. When I was a kid, me and puck played all of the Little leagues out here '

' Baseball ' understood Rachel, placing her hands over his,' I must say, Finn, I have always admired your grace and agility in football and basketball but is there any sport that you don't play ? I know you prefer football to basketball though its more aggressive '

' That's part of the fun,' chuckled Finn,' hitting the ground after tackling the enemy'

' if you say so…so you enjoy all sports ?'

' Not all of them,' answered Finn,' you know I've never really gotten into volleyball. Know lots of dudes totally into the game but not really my thing . I also don't get lacrosse which I guess is kind of like hockey and im love that but lacrosse sounds weird'

' Isn't it a sport predominant to Britain?"

' I don't know about that,' Finn's brows furrowed in confusion,' but I think it's a girls game. You know who kicks ass in volleyball though is matt ..he's dangerous'

' I would have never imagined,' commented Rachel,' but then I would never imagine Matt would be interested in Santana. I like him as a friend and I fear she'll hurt him'

' sometimes a guys got to do his thing, Rach,'replied Finn,' I mean, Puck and her are some sort of friends there, too. Matt must really be into her and even though I don't really like Santana much, I gotta respect the guys knows his own feelings '

He kissed the shell of her ear and felt her purr .' like I know mine for you'

She touched the side of his face lightly, loving the warmth in his eyes , the mole on his cheek, the crinkles around the corners of his eyes and considered herself to be very lucky.

Finn could be quite a romantic guy when he wanted to be and she was fortunate that she was his girlfriend and on the receiving it as it were. ' This is so nice, Finn,' murmured Rachel,' relaxing in your arms and learning more about one another'

' I think its pretty cool, too' agreed Finn,' so since we're discussing all of this..emotional stuff and our likes and stuff, my turn. Are pink daisies really your favorite or did you just say they were cause I gave you one before class? Cause I know you deserve roses and I ..well, me and the guys had to listen to Kurt explain about roses and girls…and I know flowers are sort of a big deal and all'

Rachel pressed a kiss to the back of his hand.' Roses are exquisite,' explained Rachel,' and I have no doubt that during my rise to fame as a star, I will receive them on a regular basis however that doesn't change the fact that pink daisies are still my favorite'

He eyes her with suspicion.' Your not saying that to hurt my feelings?"

'No, silly,' assured Rachel,' pink daisies are my favorite.'

He kissed her hair and ran a hand gently down her leg' Good, I had hoped I wasn't wrong cause I know you, Rachel. You know I think your beautiful and sometimes you just take my breath away…your passionate and crazy which drives me nuts and is like totally hot, and your sweet and compassionate and I wish everyone would see that about you and I don't know if I ever told you all of this but I love everything about you'

Tears glistened in her eyes as a bright smile lit up her face,' You're my best friend '

' Your mine, too, Rach,' continued Finn, feeling brave and courageous as he pushed through ,' and your special. I think I got that the first time we met, the first time I heard you sing and it ..you woke something in me. I know being in a relationship is hard especially when its forever …and that's how I feel about us..that it'll take work cause your kind of controlling sometimes and your you and we'll probably argue and fight about stuff. People that love each other a lot like we do…fight sometimes'

' Which means that when we do that we'll just have to work through our problems together ,' added Rachel,' because we're worth all the fight and effort'

She smoothed her lower lip and turned her long lashes on him,' Forever ?'

' faithfully,' answered Finn, his throat deep with emotion direct from hid heart ,' I mean, we love each other and we are meant for each other. We've been through so much crap to finally be able to be here and in love though I have always been in love with you but I figure we're long term, Rachel. I want us to be the whole long -term deal with us…and I hope that you want that for us, too'

' Oh Finn,' Rachel sat up and wrapped her arms around his neck, loving him so much more than she ever imagined ,' how can you even ask me that ? Of course I do….I feel exactly the same way…you're the love of my life. You own my heart …I love you'

She peppered his face with sweet, frantic kisses ,' Oh, and how you think you are awful with words when that was the most romantic thing I have ever heard, Finn Hudson'

' Sit down for a sec, baby,' Finn said, quietly, urging her onto the blanket,' please'

' Your being awfully serious this afternoon, Finn' Rachel pulled a frown, not understanding.

' we've been in love for a long time but we're just now really together,' said a nervous Finn, who had practiced his speech repeatedly to himself at least a dozen times then three on his Mom ,' but I wanted to get you something special to show you how much you mean to me' He took out a small ,velvet box from his pocket and handed it to her,' that says I love you and that I am proud to have you as my girl ..and that I want everyone to know it, too'

Her hand flew to her mouth as a tear slid down her cheek as Rachel gasped at the delicate gold chain that lay nestled in the box and the words 'FINN' hanging from the chain.

'Ohhhhh….Finn' spluttered Rachel, hand on her heart as the meaning behind his gift threatened her speechless,' I…its beautiful. I love it….I love you'

She traced the lines of his name,' I should probably …tell you how barbaric and caveman it is but I don't care…its wonderful and I love it . I just love it'

' good' said a satisfied Finn, inordinately thrilled with her response,' lets see how it looks'

He fumbled ,lifting the necklace out of the box,' Lift your hair, Rach"

Her voice caught in her throat,' It's the most thoughtful, loving present I have ever received….I'll never take it off. I..I don't even know what to say..'

He chuckled , fastened the clasp and kissed the soft skin there.' That's a first'

'There…' said Finn, huskily,' now everyone will know your mine'

She saw only the look of pure love and adoration behind his eyes and pounced on him, eagerly.' Its perfect and so are you. I love that you thought of it' she kissed his jaw' I love you ' Rachel 's lips moved oh so softly across his face , driving him wild.

He tugged on the loops of her jean shorts and pulled her body tight into his ' No doubts.'

Their eyes met and locked with the same powerful love and desire.' Of course not'

' I don't either,' whispered Finn , against the soft skin of collarbone,' but I need for you to know that I don't have any ..no more doubts at all about us, babe'

' I believe you, Finn,' reassured Rachel, knowing exactly what he needed as she pressed her forehead against his,' thank you for loving me'

' I love you so damn much, Rachel' declared Finn as their lips met in the kind of kiss that was soul shattering, love affirming, heart rendering beautiful and true.

' OH MY GOD, its Finn and Rachel,' exclaimed Quinn, nostrils flaring in disgust as she caught a sight of the couple as she and Puck pushed Beth in the stroller along the walkway ,' why are they suddenly everywhere we go! I cannot even spend a day out with my family without running into their sickening displays of love!"

In the stroller, Beth looked up at the sound of irritation in her mothers voice and made baby talk as if to question why she was so upset and raising her voice.

Puck took the stroller from his girlfriend, glanced at the couple making out on the blanket, then back at Quinn. Berry must have loved the necklace Finn had given her!

He was totally gonna score for that ! And he had made a nice profit from that sale..

' Are you having post-partum, Quinn/? Cause I know Berry and Hudson are gross but you get used to them after a while and we actually have only seen them in glee '

Quinn ran a tired hand through her fine blonde tresses and realized she probly needed a trip to the salon. Scratch that, maybe Mercedes could trim her hair because she wasn't comfortable letting her Mother do the usual things for her these days.

' I know and I'm just being a bitch,' relented Quinn, reaching out to stop him from pushing the stroller so that they could talk,' frankly, I don't even really care about them. I am strangely enough glad that Finn is happy with Rachel ..'

' So, what's the problem,' asked Puck, taking hold of her hand,' I thought you were excited about us taking Beth to the park together. '

' I am,' admitted Quinn,' but its everything, Puck. Look at me, I am a Teen Mom'

' you're a hot Mom,' stated puck, afraid her hormones were going nuts after,' and we don't have problems like they do except for your asshole dad '

She moved closer and indicated her outfit; white capris, and a loose blue eyelet blouse that she had worn during her pregnancy.' I cant lose all my baby weight ,' rattled on Quinn, feeling tears close to the surface,' these are my maternity clothes …I cant fit into my good capris yet. I didn't curl my hair because I had to feed Beth and to top it off, Mom is overcompensating and suffocating me because she let dad in the house '

'It's all too much sometimes, Puck, and I just don't know if I'm doing the right thing'

He turned her around and noticed how close to tears she was and he couldn't handle her tears; he thought she was done with that after she had Beth but she still cried a lot.

'' You look hot even with the couple extra pounds,' Puck tried to help,' I mean, your not fat . I have always liked that outfit on you so who cares if its maternity or shit? I mean if its such a big deal or whatever, I bet Hummel and Mercedes could take you shopping if its just the after pregggo thing that's freaking you out '

' What I need is to fit into my old clothes,' Quinn's voice was shrill,' not buy new '

' You could work out with Berry,' Puck lifted a brow and hoped she wouldn't kill him for suggesting it,' Hudson mentioned how she works out on that elliptical thing every morning at like six. I could watch B while you work out cause I'm thinking your not cool with working out with Britt and Santana right now'

' Listen to Rachel's super cheeriness first thing in the morning " dismissed Quinn,' I don't know if I can handle that without wanting to do something violent '

He spread his hands in defeat,' don't know what to tell you then, babe. I guess your Mom could watch b for us if you wanted to run with me a couple times in the morning '

' Have you not been listening to me?' asked an indignant Quinn,' Mom is half the problem. I know she's trying but I don't feel like she has any control , I mean she let Daddy in the house and practically ignored our daughter ! I do not want to turn into her…I refuse to be that type of mother to our daughter'

'Come here' Puck pulled her in his arms, holding her and smoothing her hair,' you may have Judy's hotness, Quinn, but your not like her. Beth knows her mom loves her but here's what I think we need to do and you got to let me do it'

She sighed,' Noah, we talked about this a dozen times. I did our budget..'

' so did I,' interrupted Puck, confident in this arena ,' your not the only one who knows how to survive, Quinn. We have to move out …you and Beth need to move out and I just need to iron out a couple things before we get our own place'

' I know you mean well,' Quinn touched his heart,' its sweet of you, Puck, it really unless we are living in the Lima crack house district , we cant afford it with my savings, the programs we're on, and both of our part time jobs'

''hey now, I wouldn't go that far,' Puck rubbed his hands soothingly down her arms,' we can get a decent place in town. …nothing in your neighborhood but trust me'

'I do trust you ,' admitted Quinn,' and I think I'm done with Dudley road '

'me too,' Puck kissed her soundly,' so your cool with me finding us a place'

' yes,' answered Quinn with a warning glint in her hazel eyes,' no drug dens/'

'hey, I wouldn't set us up in someplace that wasn't safe for us to raise Beth,' countered Puck, stubbornly,' we can stay with my Mom and Jessica till I get things all squared away with our place. I need to stop by and see them anyhow so just leave this to me'

' Your Mom still hates me' pouted Quinn, well aware that she was being a bitch.

'So make her like you , like I did your mom,'said Puck,' I know you can manage that .I'm working on using her Jewish guilt on her …its either my moms .or yours'

' I cant believe I thought you were a delinquent ' teased Quinn, teasing him with a kiss.

' never question my bad-assness,' grinned Puck, kissing her back,' or that I love you'

Beth made a noise as if adding her agreement or letting them know she was still there.

' Sorry, Bethasarus,' Puck bent down to look at his daughter in the stroller,' mommy and daddy didn't mean to ignore you …'

' how is it that our life was much easier when I was pregnant, giving her up, and living with you and pretending we didn't love each other ?"

' because we changed things when I started thinking about naming her ,' explained Puck,' after naming her Beth, it was easier to be in a relationship and be in love plus how could we not keep her once we saw her, babe/? She's the best of both of us'

' Your such an ass but your right,' Quinn patted his back ,watching him fuss with Beth's little sandals,' but your right. In case I forgot to mention it , I do love you'

' We love you too, Momma ' puck blew her a kiss and Beth gurgled and pumped her fist.

' She is most certainly your daughter ' said an amused Quinn as he took her from the stroller and held her . It was such a tender sight and her eyes misted a bit at it.

' She's daddy 's girl, aren't you?' puck talked to his daughter who stared intently at him.

'She is ' Quinn pressed a kiss to her downy soft hair,' but little one, you are way too young to start following after your daddy and beating mean kids up'

' Beth is a Puckerman,' stated puck,' she can defend herself when she's older'

' OH MY God,' exclaimed Carole Hudson, striding towards them still in her nurses scrubs and walking beside Burt Hummel,'Quinn, Noah, hello. Is this your baby?"

Puck and Quinn exchanged nervous smiles because of their residual guilt in lying to Finn about Beth in the first place. He had forgiven them and somehow they had moved past it but this was his mother and that was a completely different story.

' Mrs. Hudson, Mr. Hummel,' greeted Quinn, ever polite,' this is a surprise '

' Yea, Carole,' said puck,' this is our Beth …'

' she's lovely,' smiled Carole,' and I am on a break . Burt and I were just taking a little stroll before I have to get back to work ..'

' I promised Carole a couple of dogs and some cokes for lunch' told Burt

Carole moved in closer to examine the baby then sent a warm smile towards this young man that had always been the childhood best friend of her son.' She is a beautiful baby, Noah,' expressed Carole,' she has your nose , I think, and Quinn's coloring '

' thanks,' breathed Puck, visibly relaxing,' I think she's pretty gorgeous for a baby'

'She is an awfully pretty baby,' commented Burt,' this the little one that Kurt ordered that fancy little gold dress for ? I think he called it the baby Regionals dress ?"

' Its exactly like our Regional dresses, Mr. Hummel,' Quinn pulled out her cell to scroll up the pictures,' Beth looks so precious in it. I want to get pictures of me and her in it once I've..once I can fit into my dress again and I'm hoping to get one with all the girls and Kurt. You do know that Mercedes is her Godmother …'

' So I hear,' chuckled Burt , smiling at the pretty baby in gold,' good picture '

' Auntie Kurt is going to spoil her ' gushed Quinn,' he's been wonderful for her'

' Uncle ' spoke up puck who was showing Beth off to Carole,' the dude and I covered this. Beth wont understand why she's calling him that till she's like 5 or something '

' Its his choice, not ours' stated Quinn,' he wants to be called auntie Kurt and that is fine by me. ' then embarrassed by their little argument, she flushed and sent the adults wan smiles,' I'm sorry but we don't agree on this at all. '

' Ah , my boy will stick with whatever is stuck in his craw he wants,' dismissed Burt, knowingly,' your probably stuck with Beth calling him Auntie Kurt cause I have heard him and Mercedes talking about your kid here. Just let him have the title , Puck'

' right , ' agreed Puck as carole handed his daughter back to him.

' Well, Carole, we should leave the kids alone ,' Burt placed a protective hand on her back,' get us a couple of dogs before your breaks over, hon'

"Your right ,' said Carole,' it was good to see you kids again" She took hold of Burt's arm as they strolled past the young couple heading in the direction of the concession stand.

She leaned into him, slightly.' I love babies. It has been a long time since Finn was ever that little..course he was a big baby when he was that age' She let out a chuckle,' My boy'

'Now he's nearly a grown man and love struck. Where does the time go?"

' it does seem to fly by,' Burt put his arm around her,' Kurt was such a tiny little thing when he was born. " he blew out a breath,' nowadays I get this feeling that he's really lonely with Mercedes having a boyfriend now and all his friends coupling up . I know he wants that too and I hate that I cant do anything about that cause he deserves to find someone special .God, Carole, I am terrified he's gonna get hurt'

' I understand,' commiserated Carole,' Finn had to grow up fast when Quinn lied and told him he was going to be a father and while I hate what he had to go through, he matured a lot from it. Now Quinn and Puck are going to have to grow up fast and be parents but you know , I just think its all a part of growing up '

SH

' Whoo hoo ,push me higher !" screamed Mercedes in delight as Bo gave the swing a push and she pumped her legs, exhilarated as if she was seven sixteen.

' isn't it about my turn?' teased Bo , grabbing the swing to stop it as she came back down and he held tight to the chains , bending in for a quick kiss,' Huh, Mercedes?"

She ruffled his hair ,' I thought you liked the monkey bars'

' I do but swings come in second,' said Bo, kneading the small of her back,' besides I am not fighting those evil eight years olds over there for a shot on them'

' I think you could probably take them, Bo' Mercedes let out a purr,' this was a good idea.'

' Well I figured you were needing some downtime from my lunch with your family the other day ,' Bo tugged on her bright purple scarf around her hair then took a seat in the swing beside her as well as taking her hand,' I know I passed the inquisition '

' I was never so embarrassed in all my life when dad started asking your intentions and what your religion is, I could have crawled under the table' Mercedes shook her head in dismay,' I should have invited Kurt to distract them. He's great at that'

"It wasn't that bad and your family is really great,' he pressed a kiss on her big gold ring,' they just love you and it shows. My family puts the dis in dysfunctional'

' You know my thoughts on April,' growled Mercedes,' do you really want me to repeat?"

' No,' Bo got a far away look in his eye as if he was remembering another earlier time,' you know when Pam and me were little kids , Mom used to take us here every Sunday when she and dad were still deciding on the whole marriage thing. She was usually sober and all momish those days …pammy loved the slides but Mom and I would swing and sing side by side. Somewhere Over the Rainbow…that's what we would sing'

' That sounds like an awfully good memory to me, Bo'

' That was before she went on her adventures chasing her dreams of the big time or rich men,' countered Bo, ' or whatever was more important to her than her kids'

' Just stop this, Bo" ordered Mercedes, stopping and walking over to wrap her arms around his neck and holding tight to him,' I know April hurt you. You cant keep torturing yourself like this and if you want your relationship with April to change then you have got to stop whining about it and just go talk to her about it'

' She hasn't left yet. I've been waiting for her to pick it up and head to New York but she's still here and leaving me insane messages on my voicemail'

Mercedes was quiet because she knew he wasn't looking for her to answer ; he needed to work through and find this answer on his own and she was a good listener.

' April is right in town but I really miss her. I miss my mom'

' Are you ready to tell her that ?" questioned Mercedes, softly.

' I think I am' he kissed her knuckles,' honey, this ring is killer on my being romantic '

Mercedes chuckled at her bling.' My bling is fashionable and my thing '

' totally understand that but that's a huge ass ring ' chuckled Bo,' I'll buy you a smaller one'

Her heart pinged and she closed her eyes, wanting and knowing they weren't there.

' I don't need you to buy me any rings, Bo . Just go talk to your Mom'

' Sassy, sexy, and strong,' Bo moved in for another kiss that took her breath away,'I am so very glad you and Kurt were fighting that day outside of Hot Topic'

' Me too' She kissed him back,' not that I like fighting with my best friend'

' So I should thank Kurt instead,' joked Bo,' gotcha'

She nudged his shoulder and rested her head against his shoulder,' I really like you, Bo'

' Just like me,' teased back Bo, playfully,' not like, like?"

Mercedes slapped his hand away.' This isn't 7th grade, Bo'

' I was going with Saved By the Bell lingo for like, like but seventh grade works too'

' you're a NUTCASE,'mercedes gave in and kissed him again,' I don't know what I see in such a pop culture reject like yourself, Bo Rhodes'

He dropped a kiss on her nose' cause I am insane over your hot curves and your beautiful smile,' Bo was sincere,' and you make me feel like Duckie at the end of Pretty in Pink'

"Your comparing me to a skinny white girl with high hair and shoulder pads, BO?"

'YOUR all my favorite women combined in a curvy, gorgeous you, Mercedes,' He tucked a short strand of black hair behind her ear,' and I'm over the moon for you'

' Back to the future' quipped Mercedes, trying and failing miserably at steadying her heart. Oh god, she had been afraid this would happen and thought she had prepared herself for it-she was a realistic girl but now it had happened .

She didn't want to fall, had been afraid to but how could she not ?

And Sweet Jesus, and I am telling you? Dear God, help her heart!

'I love you ,' bo didn't mince words,' everything about you, Mercedes Jones'

Her throat clogged, she reached for it and his hand found hers and she was lost.

' thank you'

Bo could only gape at his girl , dumbfounded . He was so sure that she felt the same as he did and he'd spent 20 minutes discussing when was the right time to tell her with Kurt.

Kurt knew her best and dammmit , why was she just staring at him?

Generally the other girls he had dated before her would have been all about those words and Mercedes was thanking him. The girl was the ultimate diva , where was her proclamations of love ? He was really starting to panic here and Kurt Hummel was seriously going to pay for his bad advice.

'Not what I was expecting at all,' stumbled Bo, picking himself back up,' this is like our big, epic movie moment and I waited for the right moment and everything '

' you know I care about you, Bo,' Mercedes moved away from him, trying to sort through her jumbled emotions,' you know that cause I like knowing where we stand. My Mom's always been real clear with my dad on stuff like that and I'm cool with that but are we more than just a summer night ? I don't mean to be mean , I just need to know'

' We're us ,' Bo followed her ,' we're Mercedes and Bo. Here and now '

' so you've finally decided that your going to stay in town,' challenged Mercedes, hating every word that spilled from her lips but too afraid to give in to the truth of the matter,' your gonna go to Lima community college, study to become a chef in Ohio, and we're going to continue our relationship until I graduate from high school?'

' I have more than enough time to decide all of that,' Bo wrapped his arms around her , sensing this sudden sadness flowing from her aura ,' I haven't exactly decided on the whole chef thing anyhow , honey. You know I haven't , I told you that but that has nothing to do with you and me….that's not important '

' it kind of is, Bo,' said Mercedes, softly,' maybe more than us '

'

" Do you love me ,' Bo wouldn't give up. He cuddled her closer and felt her relax ,' even just the slightest bit, my Mercedes?"

She bit her lip and met his startling eyes that always got to her.' A ..little '

'That wasn't so painful,' countered Bo, pleased but afraid to press and spook her more than she was already. She was sixteen, he was eighteen , and he understood that she was new to relationships and romance even if this was a milestone in theirs,' was it?'

" Not until you break my heart in two '

' I will always love you' deadpanned Bo, making her laugh ,' love you'

' My very own Kevin cosner' Mercedes reveled in the happiness of being in love even though her troubled heart said it wouldn't last .

SH

Brittany walked along the edge of the water, mindful of the old men playing checkers on the bench and the little kids fishing on the other side of the park ,as she opened the loaf of bread and began to meticulously tear several slices into little pieces and throwing them towards a family of ducks that were swimming. She wasn't in the best of moods after another fight with her mom about her'Wild ways' needing tamed and Santana hadn't even bothered to answer her texts. She really had lost all interest in adding anymore notches to her four poster bed because thirty-three was a good number.

Not as impressive as Santana's but Maria had put a stop to those notches last year.

She hadn't bothered with much make-up knowing that she was hot with just the basics and three coats of mascara , she was dressed for comfort in a pair of short ,black spandex pants and had thrown a long ,green and white tank top over it.

It's not like any hot guys would stop her for some flirting when she was feeding ducks.

'here duckies, look at all the wheat bread ,' called out Brittany, as the Mama Duck seemed to hear her and pecked into the water,'eat all you want. it's a much better diet for you than worms all the time and I have enough for all of your duck families '

Mike jogged aimlessly down the footpath , no real destination in mind, thinking about his ever growing guilt that was in the form of Tina Cohen-Chang and the fact that he felt like a real prick for even kissing her in the first place. Man, Artie was his friend and he had turned down another invite on Halo out of guilt and it was eating him up ,literally.

He needed to talk to Tina about it but she seemed quieter around him(it wasn't helping that their mothers had teamed up hoping for some Asian fusion between them ) which led him to believe that she hadn't told her boyfriend yet. Not that there was anything to tell because if he looked into his heart and all that emotional shit, Mike knew he hadn't gotten over one Brittany . He was hoping her phase would be on the way out so that he could try to convince her they were worth another shot .

Maybe it was the fact that he was thinking about her but yanking out his ear buds, Mike veered off the path spotting the willowy blonde chatting to the ducks as if they were her best friends. He laughed to himself and slowed until he stood beside her, waiting .

' Bad reputations are supposed to make everyone like you more,' chatted the blonde in all earnestness,' but I don't know how true that is anymore. I mean I've had sex with at least three college guys but one of them called me Bobbi and that's not my name ..'

' Brittany ,' asked Mike,' what are you doing here all by yourself ?"

She turned her eyes on him, recognizing him easily by the musky soap he always wore- no other jock ever smelled as good as he did.' Hi mike '

' Santana isn't with you ?' inquired mike, looking around for the other girl.

' oh, no, San is life guarding with Matt at the pool,' answered Brittany, thoughtfully,' you remember what I said that time at McDonalds ? I am right - she's finally let it happen'

Which Mike translated from Britt speak easily enough.' She loves Matt '

' Pretty sure of it,' answered Brittany,' Santana has practically spent every day with him . I would know because all of her texts is something about him and Maria said she's been spending loads of time with him. I don't think its all sex either cause he wont give it '

Mike let an an embarrassed cough and squeezed her hand,' hopefully this is good'

He knew that Matt was resolved that he would do whatever it would take this time.

He just hope the guy didn't get a stake in the heart instead.

' The mallards very good listeners ?' asked mike, casually. She had been heartbroken when her pet duck had been discovered dead in her locker at school last year.

' The ballads are very insightful, mike,' smiled the girl,' but you know that. I think these are related to the same ballads that you took me to visit last spring right here'

He pretended to study them ,' Extended family, maybe '

She flicked her eyes to their hands and thought it felt nice, she had always liked holding hands with Mike. ' You know I was just telling Louie that I thought if I did everything right this summer then maybe I'd feel more like I could have a shot towards Head Cheerio instead of just another lieutenenant in Sue's squad but I don't '

' You haven't been having a good summer' it wasn't a question.

' Not really ,' admitted Brittany, tossing a slice into the water, carelessly ,' glee has been fun but I have been really lonely. This must be what Rachel felt like before Finn lost his mind and decided to be with her, I mean. It's not a really good feeling '

' I don't suppose that it is but the summer isn't over yet, Britt' reminded mike

'The only other thing is that now I'm super tanned and even more hotter '

She bent forward, taking his lips in a kiss and smiling into him' there '

" Britt ?' Mike tugged on her hand ,' what ..'

' I still love you but I want to know about you and Tina ' Brittany waited for him, expectantly ,' you check her out a lot in glee. I know you check her out because I check you out all of the time and you have been sitting behind her and artie lately '

' I wasn't checking out Tina,' insisted Mike,' with all of her feminist thing, I wouldn't dare. She'd kill me but I do think we have some of the prettiest girls in glee'

' I'm way hotter than Tina is, mike ' pouted an unsure Brittany,' but I'm not Asian '

' I wouldn't want you to be,' Mike closed the distance between them and gathered her in his arms ,' and the truth is I am still really into you '

There was hope visible in her eyes that always reminded him of Betty Boop and Marilyn Monroe all rolled into one but he had a weird, romantic eye .'

'Even if I'm a mean, horrible slut ?' asked Brittany , innocently.

' You are not any of those things,' corrected Mike,'I would never lie to you'

She wound her arms tightly around his neck and squeezing it ,tightly .

' Can we get back together now or do I have to try dating artie ?"

He laughed,' I was hoping you wanted us to get back together, Britt'

' Goody,' trilled the girl, bounding up and down on her heels,' I never should have broken up with you at the beginning of summer. I was very wrong '

' I think I can forgive you for it,' Mike kissed her ear,' I know my mom was awfully hard on you because your Dutch . I will make her be nicer to you , I swear it '

' oh, I've never really liked your Mom either so its not a big deal,' assured Brittany ,' besides I'm dating you. I wouldn't want to date anyone else in your family'

'dad might be heartbroken over that,' teased Mike,' he thinks your hot'

' Your Dad has really good taste' she kissed him, happily,' I really did miss you'

' me, too,' Mike swung her hand ,' you want to finish letting the ducks in on our getting back together ? Cause that's completely cool if you do…'

' No,' Brittany glanced over her shoulder,' I'll tell them later '

' they like the juicy make out stuff, right ?' joked mike, as she waved at the old men.

' They like all the sexy stuff,' deadpanned Brittany,' you know Mrs. Duckie is having an affair with Bill the main goose down the waterway so she doesn't get love at all'

He didn't even want to touch that one-that was just his girls overactive, childlike imagination in a half-woman/half-child form. Its what made her Brittany .

' You want to go make out for a while or hit the pool,' brought up Mike,' we could steal Matt's old boom box and put on a show for the kiddies '

' Oh, we haven't danced together in ages !' Brittany clung to his neck, excitedly,' and our dance lessons we wanted to teach this summer! I bet we could still get students…'

She let go of his hand, swiveled her hips in a provocative manner and what could have easily been picked up from a Brittney spears video, she sashayed towards him and her partner pulled her against his chest then let go as she spun and spun, wildly.

' I don't think that's our style ,' laughed Brittany ,' too much rumba in it to be fun'

"Old school hip hop,' Mike pop and locked ,' my way, not '

'With some Brittney and Madonna thrown in for the girls ,' Brittany grabbed his hand, practically dragging him towards the park pool,' I bet we'll get tips '

Glad that she wasn't like all of the other girls and that they were on the same wavelength made for a better getting back together , he didn't question it or worry about her motives.

They were a couple again.

He was glad that he had decided to hit the park or he wouldn't be following her now.

Life was starting to fall back into place…' Britt, wait up!'

SH

Sam Evans eyes were shaded beneath his sunglasses as he leaned coolly against his camaro, his cell in hand, as he busied himself with taking in Lima's park with an observant eye and wondered why he was dragging his feet on this date.

He wasn't in the least nervous but he was still uncomfortable in this tiny cow town and he didn't have the best judgment when it came to making new friends .

He wasn't going to think like this-that was in the past. New town, new year.

He scrolled thru Kurt Hummels' Facebook page with ease of a veteran on the site , ignoring statuses that he had stayed up reading the past night and went through the short list of friends that his new friend . There were about 13 and two were obviously teachers.

It clearly didn't say much on Kurt's popularity at school here .

Still he couldn't deny that the fashionable dude was really nice, even if he sounded like faith Hill on the links that he had sent him but whatever.

The friend invite had come through easily and accepted in kind .

Rachel , the tiny brunette with the killer gams, had been right ; Kurt was witty.

Sam was a simple guy who appreciated people with a good sense of humor.

He and Kurt had talked via the phone as well as face book several times already and although he didn't exactly understand half the stuff the guy was talking about, it was still nice to have made a new friend in him.

He didn't make friends easily , he wasn't good at it. Lima would be different .

Why did he keep having to remind himself of this ? Be cool, Sam.

Sam really wanted to make a good impression, to fit in, hang with the super cool kids so when Kurt had issued the invitation to hang out at the park with him, he'd said yes right off the bat. Which probably wasn't cool at all but it was hard to tell since he'd went to an all boys school last year …besides Kurt had a nice,little inner circle of friends.

Sam was hoping to be included among them.

Just judging by what he'd seen and skimmed in their profiles , most of the guys seemed pretty cool or looked liked they would be cool to be friends with.

There were also some really hot girls ,too.

Rachel Berry was pretty in an unconventional way and true to her word, had already accepted his friend request shortly after he had accepted Kurt's .

Quinn fabray- he couldn't get past her picture . Silky blonde hair, hazel eyes, just beautiful and that porcelain skin made him think of princesses and china dolls.

The Gothic one-Tina something or the other, was kind of cute if one went for that look.

The heavy pink eye shadow kind of freaked him out though.

Mercedes -that girl had curves in all the right places and was Kurt's BFF. He wouldn't want to cross her or that could spell a world of hurt for him, he was sure.

He hadn't exactly met anyone besides Kurt and Rachel but he was optimistic.

Sam blew out a breath, running a hand through his shaggy hair making it appear tousled , when the text came in .

**I see that you are fashionably late or I hope for the fashion part, Sam(: **

I am waiting for you by the picnic table by the concession . K

Typing quickly , Sam answered him back, tucked the Blackberry back into his pocket , and found himself ambling into the park, a stranger in a new land.

For a town the size of Lima, this was more like a state park with winding trails and sidewalks for bicyclists and joggers moving to the rhythm of whatever was playing on their mp3's , a couple making out beneath a oak tree oblivious to the canopy of sounds that surrounded them. He stopped allowing a grandmotherly type dressed in a hideous orange velour tracksuit walk her poodle that had hair in the same ridiculous style as its owner and paused to take in the sounds and laughter of children chasing one another and hanging upside down from the monkey bars and the jungle gym.

Sam turned ,only to get distracted when a whir of black hair on rollerblades zoomed past him ' Watch where your going !' Sam called out, startled as he was nearly taken out or his leg was by an insane person in a wheelchair .

' HEY! You almost killed me here !' shouted an indignant Sam, rubbing his thigh.

' Sorry , sorry' called back Artie , intent on catching up with his very adventurous and speedy girlfriend ,' Tee, slow down for a minute. This is nuts '

Tina turned and stuck her tongue out at him,' the park was your idea, Art! I had …other ideas about how we could spend our day together '

' We could still do that,' said artie with a grin,' I'm all for that but you said this sounded like fun. Besides you know I can totally take you with my chair if we're racing '

'Are you challenging me, Artie Abrams ?' Tina skated over to her boyfriend.

A sexy grin slid into place beneath his glasses ,' I thought that's what you were doing with those wicked ass blades of yours, Tina '

She caught onto his armrests to steady herself and leaned into him, she gave him a firm kiss on the mouth.' You are so on'

' Race you to the concession'

Eyes winking at her and a just as sexy grin on his face, artie wheeled past his girlfriend with the speed and grace of someone who had been in a chair since he was eight .

'ARTIE! OOOOOH, You are so going to get it !' shouted Tina , speeding after him.

Just to the left of the walkway of where artie and Tina were having their race, puck had taken Beth out of the stroller while Quinn fussed with the white eyelet cotton hat on her little head and she gurgled her dislike at having to wear it.

' take it off, Blondie,' said Puck,' she doesn't like it'

' no, I am not,' argued Quinn,' she's too little and I don't want her to get burned .Do you want this sun to burn her ? " his face fell as he rocked his girl in his arms,' NO'

' There, Beth, all done,' Quinn soothed her daughter, straightening the matching booties with equal care,' mommy is all through . Its just a hat …it'll protect you'

Beth stopped fussing and chewed on her fist and looked at her daddy.

' I don't remember getting her this outfit,' noted Puck of the white eyelet dress with matching hat and booties,' its too…white and frilly. " he tucked his daughter closer,' daddy bought you a cool pair of baby jeans and a tee shirt just like mine'

She looked back at him with the eyes the same colors as her mommas and he smiled.

' we didn't,' answered Quinn as she took several pictures of them with her phone,'Finn and Rachel got it for her . I think she looks like a little baby model'

' We are not putting Beth into any of those stupid pageants ' stated puck, putting his foot down,' I don't want her to be a brat '

' 'Fine ' agreed Quinn, sending the pictures to everyone in glee on her phone.

' Come on, Beth, let's go feed all those ducks ' said Puck as she let out a yawn.

' Puck, that's very sweet but she's way too little to do that ' smiled Quinn

'it's cool, ' Puck leaned over their daughter to give her a sound kiss,' Beth can watch me feed them . This is something I need to do with her….okay'

She didn't question him but understood. ' Alright ,' Quinn gestured to the bench,' have fun'

' Your not going to come with us? Pressed Puck,' This is like a first . Babe, this is our family day and even if Beth doesn't understand or know what a duck is, it'll be the first time she'll see them. ' She leaned in and kissed Beth's head and then his forehead.

' I love you but I need some down time ; just a minute to myself, Puck'

' got it,' understood Puck,' I'm going to go get some feed out of the machine for me and Beth . I figure we can save some of it to put in that baby book that we got '

' We can do that,' agreed Quinn,' it's fine. I am fine …go on and have fun'

Quinn watched as Puck and Beth headed across the grass to feed the ducks as she settled onto an empty bench , the wind blowing her hair and her thoughts raced from the wonderful father that Puck was turning out to be to the stretch marks on her skin.

Would she ever go back to her life …before ?

It was only a matter of time before school would start and her life was so different.

She could be a good mom and regain her spot on the Cheerios again and be in glee ; there was absolutely no reason why she couldn't do it all.

She was Quinn Fabray - she just had to drop about ten pounds and get rid of all of these after baby hormones . Wasn't all the hormones stopped since she had Beth?

Oh no, she found herself still hormonal and sad , not to mention crying still.

She and Puck were in an honest to God relationship and it was really good.

'that's an awfully sad face to be on such a beautiful girl ' Sam stopped short in front of her, transfixed by her , and blocking her from her vantage point of her family.

'That is a cheesy line 'countered Quinn with a slight smirk,' and I am fine'

' you most certainly are …fine ' His lips turned up in a smile as his cell blasted.

' crap! I am really late '

' I wouldn't want to keep you ,' Quinn lifted her hand in a mock wave,' bye now '

She waved as the bleached blonde stranger jogged away from her towards the pool.

Well she may be a little overweight but she was still hot.

Small favor but it did make her feel slightly better about herself .

'Puck,' Quinn looked up just as Puck decided they needed a closer view and raced down to rejoin her family,' you do not need our daughter that close to the water'

SH

' I am not being stood up ' was the mantra in Kurt's head as he sipped impatiently on his diet coke, checking his cell for the fifth time ,' its not a date, per say'

It was two new friends hanging out which didn't translate to a date, that would be utterly ridiculous. Still he couldn't deny that it seemed as if Sam had been flirting with him and it certainly had felt as if there was an undercurrent of attraction between them.

Damn Rachel and her insistence on this matter !

As if her insane love story with Finn gave her any perspective at all on these things!

He smoothed the collar of his newest purchase from the Marc Jacobs summer collection via Ebay- a very summery green /white short sleeved button down shirt, a cream colored scarf at the neck , and his dark colored skinny jeans .

It was tres chic , casual with an almost breezy feel to the ensemble.

Very appropriate for a casual day of hanging out at the park with a new friend.

His musings were interrupted when he spotted Sam jogging over to him and a relieved smile lit up his face.' Sam, you made it. I was afraid you had gotten lost'

' Kurt, I am so sorry I'm late ,' apologized Sam with a wry smile,' there's a lot of people here and I get distracted very easy. I didn't realize this was close to the pool..'

He let out a nervous laugh,' of course, I should have warned you of the crowds. Most Ohioans know to take advantage of this heat wave we're in the midst of '

'I believe that,' said Sam,' I nearly got plowed over by some crazy rollerblades. '

He paused to give him a dazzling if not chagrined smile,' I hope your not mad at me'

' Mad,' Kurt shook his head, flipped at his bangs as was habit,' of course not. Shall we get a light lunch or would you like the official tour of the park first ? I believe that there are a handful of my friends loitering around here somewhere that I could introduce you too'

' sounds cool but I am like starved,' answered Sam with a charming smile,' how about I buy you lunch ? It's the least I could do since you had to wait for me for ten minutes'

'It was more like fifteen but whose counting,' said a flustered Kurt, pressing a hand to his heart as if willing it to slow way down,' that is very thoughtful of you, sam'

' Sure ,' sam gestured for him to sit,' you chill out here and I'll get it. What's your meal of choice, Kurt ? Or do we just have candy bars and hot dogs to choose from?"

Kurt sank down onto the wooden bench, trying to refrain from the giddiness he felt, because apparently Sam was a gentleman. Which was really hot.

'A diet and a BLT I suppose are the healthiest alternatives to that , and I rarely eat chips '

'cool, so you watch what you eat too,' commented Sam, flexing a muscular bi-cep and missing Kurt nearly swoon,' I'll get the same. I work out a lot so I really watch what kind of foods I eat and a bag of ranch Doritos means an hour of extra crunches'

Kurt let out a flustered laugh,' Most boys I know would just eat the Doritos'

' Guess I'm a bit of a dork then,' Sam patted his hand,' and I speak Avatar'

' One of my favorite movies of the year..' slipped Kurt, trying to breathe.

'Why don't you text your friends to join us, Kurt ? I'll get our lunch'

Kurt touched his cheek and prayed that he wasn't blushing . He wasn't rushing, nope, absolutely not making any sort of assumptions regarding Sam and himself.

Not until he had witnesses and he got Mercedes take here.

His gaydar had been way, completely way off before and he didn't want to be .

Not this time and not regarding Sam.

He texted in rapid fire speed

**You and bo. Concession in five. Stat. **

**Kurt closed his c**ell , stole a furtive peek at Sam's handsome profile and prayed to whatever God was listening that he wasn't wrong.

Not this time .


	27. Chapter 27

The 7-11 was the convenience store of choice among most of the male set among the McKinley high crowd so it came to no surprise to Quinn as they were heading home that puck wanted to stop there for dip. How he could be already out of the gigantic cans they guys had gotten him earlier as a congratulatory gift after Beth had been born was beyond her . That and his obsession with Super Mario brothers she would never understand which is why she simply chalked it up to a guy thing and left it at that.

' We need more wipes too ,' said Quinn, following them into the store,' its probably much more expensive than Target but we're here. Do you want me to take her ?'

Puck shifted Beth effortlessly in his arms .' I got her ,' puck brushed a kiss across her cheek,' besides I want to show my girl off to Lenny. His kids like 2 but Beth's cuter '

' Fine but please don't use our daughter to try to let him sell you beer' scolded Quinn

' I wouldn't do that,' defended Puck,' I have some class, you know'

She lifted a delicate brow,' fake ID'

' you know about that' said puck, over his shoulder as he took off around the corner with Beth is his arms. Smiling to herself, Quinn found herself perusing the aisles ,passing the pop tarts and snacks for items of necessity. How she wound up staring at the row of diet aids she questioned herself even as she picked up the box of diet pills; Dexatrim to be exact. She had always been very consentience of her weight before Beth when it was important that she eat and didn't have to worry about if Sue would kick her off of the squad for being overweight- she had already been kicked out of the Cheerios.

She placed a hand on her stomach, it was flatter than it had been, but she knew to be at her pre-pregnancy weight, she needed to lose those horrid ten pounds .

Quinn didn't even want to think of the stretch marks-that just depressed her.

The pills were the lesser evil if she was even contemplating rejoining the Cheerios and it had to be better than Sue's Cleanse that was Santana and Brittany's stay thin alternative.'

Quinn thought she would almost rather try bulimia but she hated throwing up.

Most of her pregnancy had included daily bouts of vomiting so that was out.

She hadn't succumbed to either of those things when it had all been about taking care of herself and eating healthy so that her child could be healthy which she was and she loathed that she was considering diet pills at all but here she was.

She wanted her spot back as the Queen Bee at McKinley and she could take Santana.

'You don't need that ' a voice breathed in her ear, causing her to drop the package.

' dammit, Puck, ' scowled Quinn, whirling around to come face to face with the bleached blonde guy from earlier today at the park,' you! What are you following ? Look , creep, I am here with my boyfriend and one word from me and he will kick your ass'

' Not Puck,' Sam lifted his hands in the air,' I come in peace'

'why do I not believe that ?' questioned Quinn,' right , your following me'

" I'm really not,' he continued on,' I swear it and I'm pretty honest. "

He stepped closer ,' you really are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen'

Quinn's lips curved in a small smile,' Who are you?"

' Sam,' He stuffed his hand sin his pocket, pouring on the charm,' my name is Sam. Sam , I am. Since it seems as if our destinies are on the same path, is it too much to hope that you might tell me your name…'

It was the most ridiculous pick-up line she had ever heard and how he somehow made it seem sincere and important baffled her but the compliment was what she needed.

' That is really awful. Seriously, that's your best line '

He shrugged,' I'm not really good at talking with beautiful girls but I am new here.'

Sam inclined his head,' maybe you could cut me some slack'

' Quinn,' she found herself answering and hoped Puck wasn't in earshot. It was just a little ,light flirting and that was what she needed right now. He seemed harmless,'and just to make you aware, I wasn't lying about the boyfriend. He's a jealous type, you see'

Sam slid around her, taking in the loose blonde curls held back on one side by a little barrette, the classic outfit that screamed class and money , and the slight hesitance in her voice . It was interesting .' Must not be much of a boyfriend ,' acknowledged Sam,' if you think that you need diet pills '

' You don't know anything about me or my life,' Quinn reverted to form as the Ice Bitch,' to you, I'm just some pretty girl your trying to pick up at the 7-11 so here's an idea. Sam, you said that was your name, mind your own business'

'My bad,' Sam muttered, circling around her,' down, tigress. Just a thought , Quinn'

With a slow, careful smile aimed at her and causing her to pause for a second, Sam nodded at her and without a word ,headed in the direction of the fountain.

'Quinn,' Puck met her in the aisel,'you about ready ? I think our girl is ready for a nap'

Beth was nearly half-asleep in her fathers arms and she smiled lovingly at them.'

' I think we wore her out ' murmured Quinn,' did you get her wipes ?'

' shit,' swore Puck,' I was showing her off to Len and I forgot '

She rolled her eyes ,' That excuse isn't always going to work but I'll get them'

' Want me to pick up the condoms too?"

' don't hold your breath,' called out Quinn,' do you remember what I told you when I was giving birth to Beth ?"

" That I suck ' answered Puck,' but that wasn't don't ever touch me again, Q'

' Go put Beth in the car,' called Quinn,' I'll pay for the wipes '

' Fine but you'll change your mind about us having sex once we have our own place'

' dream on, Noah ' laughed Quinn, good naturally at him , unaware that Sam was listening to the exchange with a keen interest .

_ SH

Puck had kissed his girls after dropping them off at the Fabray house and headed for home leaving Quinn to settle into her regular routine , changing Beth, feeding her, and putting her in the bassinet before slipping quietly into her room and falling on to her bed , exhausted . It was only six oh clock and she was so tired.

She was pathetic and was silently lecturing herself for doing so when she was a much better mom than some of those reality teen moms that Mercedes and Tina were hooked on watching. They made her life look tame in comparison and Puck wasn't a deadbeat .

Truth be Puck would be approaching Mina about them moving back in and she was on full scale nerves , not to mention , pins and needles over this.

It wasn't that she disliked the woman but she had been overzealous and nuts over the fact that she wasn't Jewish( she had never gotten so sick of the 'Noah, why couldn't you have gotten that nice Jewish girl Rachel Berry pregnant instead of a rich Christian from Dudley road 'and the woman absolutely refused to let her eat bacon in her home) but it wasn't no more awful than her own parents reactions. Maybe it really was better if she just trusted Puck and let him find them their own place, even if they had to live on government programs and their part -time jobs to survive, it would be their own .

The whole thing was giving her a headache and she almost ignored the text.

A quick glance proved that it was from Mercedes who had guy questions.

Quinn hoped that nothing was wrong between her friend and her boyfriend but she was too tired to be a good friend and really be able to help so she sent her a quick text assuring her that she would call her later and they could discuss it then.

Her brain was fuzzy and all over the place and she knew a nap would revive her .

She had just set the alarm when her mom poked her head in the door,' Quinnie '

' Hi Mom' said a distracted Quinn,' come on in, I just put Beth down '

She slid her gaze to her mothers appearance and nearly did a double take ; instead of a linen pantsuit or a dress, Judy was dressed in a pair of dark jeans an a university of Arizona tee shirt. Her long hair swept off of her face and somehow she looked more approachable ' trying out a new look, Mom?'

' My old college clothes,' laughed Judy,' I cant believe they still fit '

She perched on the edge of the white chair,' how was your outing at the park?'

' it was really nice,' smiled Quinn, because it had been,' you should see the pictures I took this afternoon. I have some really great ones of puck showing Beth the ducks …I cant wait until she is old enough to understand her daddy naming the ducks'

' Puck named ducks?' Judy lifted a brow, curiously.

' It was ridiculous what he came up with but made me and Beth laugh,' chuckled Quinn,' we had to go visit the ballpark so he could show her off to his old coach'

' He is certainly taking his duty as a father seriously,' commented Judy,' isn't he ?'

' puck is wonderful, Mom. I cant believe I doubted him in the first place'

' I wanted to talk to you about that , sweetie,' broached Judy, carefully,' and just some things I have been thinking about lately. You know that I do like Puck…'

Quinn sat up and met her gaze.' What is it, mom? '

She recognized the tone and figured that this wasn't going to be more bonding for them.

I like to think that I have been very accommodating to you and puck,' started Judy,' allowing him in the house at all sorts of strange hours because he's proved that he cares about you and takes his responsibilities concerning Beth to heart. I approve of that'

' puck works, mother ' drawled Quinn,' he has several jobs to help us '

' That is admirable of him,' Judy paced around the bedroom,' you know that I don't want him to spend the night here. I know for a fact he has more than once and much as I love my granddaughter, I do not want another incident '

Anger boiled in Quinn's stomach.' My daughter isn't an incident, MOM'

' I never meant it that way, honey,' continued Judy , nervously,'you love him and you have a weakness for him. I think he's like j.t. was for me…a phase'

Quinn felt as if she had been slapped and recoiled. She had thought that she and her mother had been rebuilding a better relationship but obviously she had been wrong.

She hadn't changed one bit.' puck isn't any phase,' stated a fervent Quinn,' I love him and he loves me. I don't know what your getting at, mom, so just spit it out'

' I am divorcing your father ,' Judy twisted her hands together ,imploring her youngest daughter to understand,' it is going to be messy. I look for him to drag us through the mud as well as using any clout that he has in the community and he wont think twice about blaming me for raising you in the manner than resulted in you getting pregnant by Puck in the first place. He'll make them , the pucker man's a target too'

' daddy cannot hurt me anymore than he already has ' declared Quinn, moving the baby monitor to listen for sounds of Beth stirring and to give her something to do.

' You don't know that but I do,' Judy sat down beside her,' sweetie, we've got to start thinking about our social status in the community . Lima is small but I have my church groups, the book club, among others and I am liked and respected but your father will try to take that away from me once word gets out that we are getting a divorce'

' I don't care about any of that,' dismissed Quinn,' that's you. Puck and I have nothing to do with that and our friends at school could care less about the country club gossip. No one cared when Santana's parents divorced and her reputation hasn't changed'

' Santana Lopez hasn't an ounce of class in her little finger despite Maria's best efforts with her ,' countered Judy,' the girl is a slut. I do not want that slander to befall my own daughter …' She winced when Quinn slammed the monitor down on the table.

' Where were you , Mom, when I was pregnant and being humiliated for being that on a daily basis at school? Oh right, you didn't care about my reputation or me back then'

"in all fairness, you never confided in me,' Judy's tone was soft,' I might have been able to get around your father and helped you out of the situation'

' I did alright on my own,' Quinn's words were biting,' just stop while your ahead'

'I am so sorry for that, Quinnie , but your father frightens me ,' confessed the woman,looking younger than her fifty-two years,' I am trying to do what is best for me and you. All I was going to suggest was that perhaps since Puck has all these jobs , it would make more sense if we had a schedule to fit him in in accordance to his own schedule to help you out with Beth and so that he spends time with his daughter'

' Who would it make sense for , Mom? Certainly not for Beth and no. Puck is the man I love , he's not some phase or a clone of your precious J.T., and he is my daughters father. I am not making up any damn schedule to suit your social needs …he can and will spend as much time with us as he likes ' She picked up the stuffed lamb that she had had since she was two , holding it to her in a protective shield,' I knew this was too good to be true.

I should have known you could only try for a short period before you reverted back to form…'

' you are a sixteen year old with a baby,' scoffed a bitter Judy,' you are too young to comprehend what real love is and I promise you it isn't Puck. It wont be him, not in the long run but we can nip this , sweetie, by forming a united front here'

' I have an interview at the country club soon- I am positive that I can get my old position as hostess in the restaurant back at the club. Some of those friends of ours were mine first before your father and I got married and I think I can play some of this in our favor'

' I don't care about those people, Mom,' Quinn felt the beginning of a headache forming behind her eyes and rubbed her temple,' most of them are hypocrites in the first place. I was the bad Christian girl that let herself get knocked up by that deadbeat Noah pucker man whose dad left him when he was eight. That is what your so called friends said about me…I heard it in town, I heard it from their sons and daughters at school last year'

' We will prove them wrong ,' Judy placed a hand on her daughters leg, patting it ,' that's will kill your father . I seriously want him to suffer for all he has put this family through and we're a family here. You, me, and Beth , honey. I am helping you raise Beth in a good upbringing with a good set of morals, and yes, the father is involved in helping with his daughter. Its all in the way we spin it and I really think this is the best way to go '

' Then you do it, Mom. I am done with lying ,' said Quinn through clenched teeth and felt the headache pulse ,' I will not lie …not anymore . It hurts too many people '

' we're not lying , we're readjusting the situation in our favor'

' then readjust this since your having so much problem with it, Mother ,' reiterated Quinn, feeling moisture in her eyes and knowing that she was close to tears,' I am not helping you with this scheme of yours. You get back at dad however you see fit but I don't want me or my family to be any part of it…'

Judy's smile slipped just a fraction ,' You honestly love Puck…I thought it might have been teenage hormones and raging lust…J.T. and I certainly had that but you actually love Noah Puckerman ' She touched the framed picture that was of Quinn and Finn as queen and King of Homecoming before everything had gone wrong,' he is always gonna be Beth's father but I want you to be realistic. Puck, J.T. and men …the bad boys..are always going to be the immature bad boys at heart. They are sexy as sin, hotter than fire, and know how to turn on the charm like a card trick until all of it fades'

' Puck isn't like that ,' argued Quinn, worrying her lip and feeling like it was all collapsing on her again,' god, I shouldn't have listened to you at Regionals when you asked me to come home but I wanted my Mom. My mistake ….'

' This hasn't been a mistake but it will later if we don't take steps to fix things now,' pressed Judy, trying to make her understand ,' I only want you to think about it. It isn't just your reputation now, quinnie, but your daughters as well. '

' I always think about Beth!' raged Quinn, trying to rein in her temper.

' Here me out , while I am trying to get my footing back for us ,' went on Judy,' you should be focusing on getting fit again…I know you can easily reclaim your position as head cheerio from Santana without much fuss. I believe the women of Christ would be more than eager to donate some funding towards your rehabilitation into the Cheerios'

Her mother wanted to blackmail Sue Sylvester ?

She thought that she was fat and there was the suffocation again…be the perfect daughter.

Quinn had dealt with more than enough of that and she wasn't having any more of it.

She tried to block out the sound of her mothers voice but Judy cut through the haze.

' I think our first step is that you, Beth, and myself attend church this Sunday.I also think you should mention to the youth leader that you feel the calling to preach abstinence '

' Mom, I am done listening to you,' there was a strain in Quinn's voice that hadn't been there before .'You do what you need to do, Mom, and I will do what I think I need for me and my family '

Judy brushed Quinn's hair off of her forehead and rose to leave.'' try to understand, sweetie. I am not saying all of this to you out of meanness'

'You just don't know how to live any differently,' understood Quinn, more to herself,' I just don't want to be a part of that.I am very tired and I really want a nap before Beth wakes up..'

' You sleep,' Judy paused at the doorway,' I will look after Beth when she wakes up'

She felt the gap widen between them and was helpless to find the words to bridge it.

Two steps forward and then another one right backwards and in a ditch.

' Thanks but I want to take care of my own daughter,' tossed out Quinn,' you just go ahead and finish plotting out your grand scheme against dad '

' She is my granddaughter '

' I'm her Mom ,' There was a coolness when Quinn spoke that now separated mother and daughter even further,' that means something to me."

Judy blinked back a tear, wishing she had learned to talk to her daughter better before she left the room and the disquiet .' Will Puck be joining us for supper?'

Quinn's lips curved,' goodnight, Mother'

Once Judy had left the room, Quinn gave in to the pressure that had been building and rising in her chest with every word from her mother and exhausted , she fell onto her bed , shuddering sobs racking her body and gave into them, freely.

SH

Puck sent out the text to Finn, a knowing smirk on his face, as he jogged into his house.

The windows were closed in the living room but then again his mother had a tendency to never remember to open them in the summertime so it wasn't that unusual.

'Mom, Jess,' called Puck, striding into the house,' you guys home'

' Hi Pucky !" greeted his sister Jessica who was sitting on the sofa , munching on a chocolate bar and watching something she had Dvr'd,' where's Quinn and the baby?"

He ruffled her hair and she scowled at him.' Beth is taking a nap'

' Your baby is always taking a nap ,' commented Jessica,' so I guess Quinn has to watch her since she's her Mom . " She turned her attention back to the TV as a string of expletives came out of a woman with more cleavage than Santana and clearly white trash.

' crap, you made me miss who she called that …now I have to call Donna'

' what the hell are you watching ?" demanded Puck, yanking the remote from her.

' Jersey shore, stupid,' Jessica jutted her chin out at him,' I like Snookie best'

' Your nine years old! You are not watching this shit,' Puck erased it,' does Mom know you've been watching this crap show ? If I ever hear you repeat any of those words, Jessica pucker man, I will tan your hide so bad'

She stuck her tongue out at him.' You're my brother, your not the boss of me'

" I am when your watching a show about sluts and hos, young lady '

' All the kids watch it at school ,' informed his sister,' it's the cool thing to do'

'Well then your uncool because your not watching this shit, Jess ' stated Puck

' Kids, what is this,' mina entered the living room, a basket filled with dirty clothes under her arms,' I could hear you in the bedroom. Jessica, didn't I tell you that I don't want you watching this crap if you want any chance of ever getting Gossip Girl for your birthday'

' Mom' Puck just stared at her,' that show is just as bad for her !'

' its better than reality TV, Noah,' Mina patted his cheek,' you got sun on your head'

' I took Quinn and Beth to the park today ' answered Puck, following her to the kitchen.

' I hope you wore sunscreen,' commented mina, separating clothes for the wash,' you burn easily, you know. Did you put sunscreen on your child ?"

' sunscreen and a hat,' said puck, flopping down in a chair,' want to see the new pictures'

'maybe later,' Mina folded a white tee shirt stained with grass,' I suppose you came by to pick up more clothing since you've been all but living at the fabrays '

'Ma, I haven't been,' puck moved to help her ,' Judy doesn't like me that well'

'She defended you quite well all things considering ,' mina sat down and her eyes were tired but thoughtful,' I shouldn't have said what I did , Noah. I had plans for you in my mind, grand plans like any good mother does , and you weren't suppose to be having a kid and settling down till you were thirty'

"I'm not settling down, Mom,' cut in puck,' maybe I'm growing up. It ..there was a time when Quinn wasn't gonna keep her and it was like a knife to my heart, Mom'

' The adoption thing hurt you,' Mina gave up on laundry to stare at her son,'I never meant that. I was angry and hurt…I never meant to hurt you or Quinn's feelings'

' I get that, mom,' said puck,' I do. You were thinking about Dad …how he left right after Jess was born but I'm not him. I am never ever gonna be like him'

' you're a good boy, Noah,' Mina kissed his cheek,' and I should have apologized before now but I'm a proud Jewish woman. I had to stew and simmer for a bit '

' her Mother is a piece of …has some nerve,' Mina made a sound in the back of her throat,' talked to me like I was some servant in her home. How Quinn could manage to be so generous with those horrid folks as her parents …it's a miracle'

' Quinn thinks you hate her because she's a different faith ' told Puck,' and the bacon thing'

' I would have preferred you have fallen in love with that sweet ,Jewish girl you brought home to meet me ,' mina sent him a teasing smile,' but then your best friend would have been heartbroken' she flashed the Puckerman grin,' I always did have a soft spot for Finn'

' You been talking to Mrs. Hudson …' figured puck,' cause I never told you their shit'

'Language, Noah,' reprimanded Mina,' and yes, Carole informs me Finn and Rachel are madly in love. I found myself extolling how proud I was that my own son was done with his fooling around with girls like Santana and was happy himself with a nice girl'

Puck couldn't help but peer closer at her to make sure she wasn't putting one over on him.

' seriously , you said that ? Your not shitting me here, Mom?'

She let out a laugh that filled the room.' No wonder your sister cusses like a sailor'

'Mom, come on,' pleaded Puck,' your killing me here'

Mina handed him the laundry,' yes, I did tell that to Carole because she is one of my oldest , and dearest friends. As for your girlfriend, her pregnancy was unexpected and I did dislike her for creating the situation between you and Finn but hate is a strong word. "

' you lectured her all the time she stayed here ' reminded puck,' and bacon'

' I was trying to open her eyes to what being a mother entails ,' answered mina,' perhaps I came on strong . As for the bacon, we never eat pork and I didn't want my granddaughter to get used to it ' she began pulling out ingredients out of the pantry for supper,' even if you raise Beth with both faiths. I am her grandmother too, you know'

' I wondered when you would start acting like you gave a shit at all, Mom'

' I have bad days, honey and sometimes bad weeks but I have a grandchild '

Puck was relieved that his mother had gotten over her bad son period and seemed back to normal. He had hoped and prayed at temple with Rachel that she would come to her senses because even though he and Quinn were doing this, he still needed his mom.

' That is sort of what I wanted to talk to you about, Mom,' brought up Puck, reaching for a bag of chips,' Quinn's dad is back in the picture .she's really freaked about it and she doesn't trust Judy to stick up for her ' he munched on a chip,' I've got a couple angles on finding us a place of our own but until I do, I want Quinn and Beth to live with us'

Mina stopped stirring the beef.' A place of your own? Noah, if you've approached your Nana about this, I really wish you wouldn't . '

' I know you two don't get along, mom,' picked up Puck,' but I have a plan. Nana's got the apartment buildings and I've got the brawn, it'll work out. '

' honey, just move your family in here,' cut in a protesting Mina,' money will be tight with two more but we'll manage. No sense moving out till your ready, young man'

' Mom, I am ready,' puck clasped her hand,' who do you think pays the bills and makes sure Jess doesn't live on Pop tarts when you have a bad month? Me. I take care of us '

She bowed her head,' You are a blessing to me. Such a good son but I'm asking you please..don't go see Connie. You and I can work out something so that you and Quinn can have some privacy and I will promise to be nice as can be to the girl you love'

' I know you will, Mom,' Puck was grateful,' but I need to do whats best for my family. '

' I cant imagine that her mother will agree to any of this ' brought up a worried Mina ,' but then Judy never lifted a finger to defend or help her daughter when that bastard kicked her out. So, if you need a place to stay while you make a deal with the devil on an apartment , you might as well just move Quinn and Beth into your bedroom'

' You're the best, Mom' Puck kissed her cheek,' and nana Connie isn't the devil'

' Your fathers mother is worst than the devil but I know better than try to argue with you about this,' said a resigned Mina,' your minds already set '

' Yea but you made it a little easier on me ' Puck , reaching around her for two bottles of water out of the fridge and opening one for her,' I was figuring you were still pissed'

'I got over it,' told Mina,' and you know being an adult and raising your family isn't gonna be like those sixteen and pregnant shows you watch on cable. This is real life and I don't care whether your 16 or 23, it'll be hard a lot of the times '

' Quinn and I know that ,' said puck, leaning against the kitchen sink,' but she's into budgets and I've got a plan. I'm working steady , Quinn is gonna go back to working at Applebees once school starts and Tina hooked her up as a tutor for this new problem. Its Figgins deal so the money isn't great but its decent enough to make it worthwhile for a couple nights or afternoons or whatever plus made us sign up for like WIC and a bunch of programs that will help with Beth '

She lifted his chin , forced him to look her in the eye.' There is no shame in taking help for your family when both of you are working and trying your best. I don't have the best job out there but if you need help, you come and see me'

'Right, Ma, ' agreed Puck,' thanks. So does this mean your not gonna give me the 'we're too young, we don't have any money 'or shit speech?'

' Naw, I told you how I feel ,' shrugged mina, stirring the noodles , figure Judy fabray will pull out that one on your girlfriend. I'll leave it to her ..now why don't you tear your sister away from that smut she is watching so that we can eat supper and after, I want to see those new pictures of my granddaughter '

'Jess,' puck stuck his head out of the kitchen door,' get your butt in here so we can eat'

Mina rolled her eyes,' I cannot wait until you try that with your daughter'

' Beth will listen to me more than my little sister 'puffed puck, proudly.

' if you say so, Noah,' smirked a knowing Mina, taking the skillet off of the stove ,' so just humor me and clarify here. You do love Quinn and she does reciprocate it'

' 'Yea, she loves me back,' Puck threw himself into a chair at the kitchen table,' and we've been through this like one hundred times when I told you she was pregnant'

' So make it a hundred and one,' teased mina as Jess joined them,' love isn't easy for you'

' Pucky puck loves Quinn,' informed Jessica , making a face at her brother ,' I heard him tell her when he was talking on the phone with her'

' Stop calling me that, pip-squeak ' told puck, ' and stop listening to my calls'

' I like it. That's what you sang when you and Finny sang that song ..' trailed Jessica,' Pucky Puck and Finny is so funny. Besides Mom asked you so there!"

' Okay,' puck conceded defeat,' I give up. I love Quinn..now can we eat'

" we can,' mina patted his cheek with affection,' and while your at work tonight, I believe I will call Quinn and offer her my apology and we can have a little talk'

' Thanks, Ma , '

' Now no more fighting and lets eat this hamburger helper before it gets cold'


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, if I did there wouldn't have been any Finchel break-up and Sectionals wouldn't have sucked.**

**A/N: Reviews are love and give me the encouragement I need to continue on with the Gleeks summer. Thanks so much for all the awesome readers out there that have been so supportive of me and this story and as always I love to hear your thoughts, suggestions, ideas. Now here's the next part of the story.**

**That boozy harlot April Rhodes is back in town again**

**That one prostituted herself out last year to Old Man Leibowitz to the tune of 50 big ones or that's what I heard **

**Nothing but a slutty Lima Loser!**

April Rhodes ran a hand through her shiny blonde hair , pushing it off her face, as she perused the box of pictures she had spread across the scarred coffee table in the living room, her eyes drawn together , her hand not so steady as she ran a fingernail gently across the cherubic baby face of her pint size daughter in a ballerina costume .

Pam 's harsh words left on her voicemail haunting her this early morning .

**Stop trying to play mom, April. I don't want to spend the day shopping with you, I don't want to spend time with you. Just stay out of my life like you have been and everything will be fine with us. I don't want you as my Mother '**

**Oh **God, there it was for her to listen over and over -her daughter hated her guts.

April fought back the tears, hands clenched tightly on her 'Wicked' coffee mug as her eyes skimmed over a picture of her when she was so young, 19 and pregnant with Pam.

Bo was technically only a couple minutes earlier than his sister so oh gosh, she had been so young and pregnant with a set of twins .Screwed up after vinnie had that brief affair but oh how she had wanted those babies. She had been scared shitless because kids hadn't been in the picture for her but she couldn't think of getting rid of the best things that she and Vinnie had ever done together. Bo and Pam.

Vinnie had been her one true love all throughout high school and they hitched their star towards Broadway but only managed to get as far as Cleveland. That was where everything had gone wrong with them -that road trip had literally stomped the hell out of their relationship and then she had gotten pregnant with the twins.

Her hands shook as she took a trip down memory lane that was just chock full of regrets and mistakes , not to mention the booze, the sex, the horse tranquilers, that she had resorted to when she hadn't even made a lead in a small town community play.

April's nerves bubbled right to the top of the surface as she brought the cup of coffee to her lips but it tasted bitter to her. Her oldest didn't want to have anything to do with her either but hell, Bo just ignored her and she didn't know if that was worse .

Hey, she was singing and witnessing and that was keeping her sorry ass off the streets.

Most of the time she felt as if she was steady, that there was an anchor with her kid here in the town with her , and that thought gave her the push so that she wouldn't fall off of the wagon again. She had been steering clear of all of the bars, hadn't she ?

Maybe it was time to pack her up , hit the open road again, and maybe see about doing some off-off Broadway musical in the Big Apple and forget this failed attempt at motherhood. She just wasn't cut out to be someone's mom, that was it.

She found a picture of herself , beaming at the camera, a twin in each arm and brought it to her chest, unaware of the silent tears tracking down her face.

Bo had been named off of her favorite bad boy on Days of our Lives but Vinnie had insisted it be a nickname. He wanted Beauregard after his favorite general.

They had both loved Dallas and Pammy was so sweet that it seemed natural to name her after BobbyEwings wife. They were a family, for a little while.

Oh did she throw out the Nyquil? One good swing , just a pick me up would do more for her than the extra caffeine in this second cup of coffee she was pretending to drink.

One little swig for courage wouldn't hurt her. A tiny sip.

I **am so proud of the accomplishments you have made , April. I knew you'd get past those bars and change your life around for good and you have .**

Will Shuester's cheerful speech , the pride jut of his Kurt Douglas chin, the pride in his voice for her shamed her now. He always believed in her , no matter what, and just how much did she have to show for these big changes in her life?

A ratty apartment, wrinkly hands from helping Barry wash dishes in the kitchen, and two kids that were all grown up and could care less about their mom being back.

Will and his faith! She shook her head and realized that he was the only friend, the only real friend , that she still had in her life.

She didn't want to screw that up ,like she screwed up with everyone else.

" cause I am nothing but a lousy drunk, a first class screw up . A Lima Loser"

On wobbly heels that t**ittered **as she walked over to the coffeemaker, she remembered where she had kept the emergency self-perseverance in the cabinet.

Slamming the mug down hard on the counter, April bent down, opened the doors underneath the sink, moved the dish soap, and stared down the box of unopened vino and felt the longing in her belly, felt her throat constrict , and bit her lip.

White Zin wasn't her first choice in vino but wine was wine when it came down to it.

"Just a little sip to take the edge off ' muttered April to herself , the hot coffee slushing against her fingers as she slammed the mug onto the nearest available space .

Who was she trying to fool in this rinky dink town?

Herself ? Will and his Glee kids?

Sure kids, no more empties clanking around for me-I'm a changed woman.

Knees and legs threatening to buckle from under her, April stared the box of cheap wine down as if it were Elphaba and she was Glinda and that box was the answer, it was Oz and the Wizard all rolled into one package of pressed grapes , waiting to save her.

OOOOH , how long had it been since she'd actually had a warm glass of Chablis?

Chablis, chardonnay, vino- she didn't care if it were two bucks or fifty as they were all like long -lost friends to her …it had been a glass of the good stuff as the last performance of the night had ended and all the girls had kicked back still in their costumes for some wine. It had tasted so good and she'd done without but she had kicked some tail tonight and was celebrating her success! She deserved a bottle of wine.

The glass was half-way to her mouth when the talk had turned to family and kids -they sounded tin to her ears, when she realized she hadn't seen her kids in a whole year.

She had put the glass down, tried calling her Pop, hoping to talk to her son but the phone rang and rang. No answer and she had packed it up then and there and hopped the first plane to Lima, Ohio as if her life depended on it.

Maybe it did but that seemed all moot now and wishful thinking on her part.

God, what day was she up to now ? One hundred fifty two maybe but she'd left her AA calendar back in Branson and had been to scared to make a meeting here in town.

She had been holding her own…yep, been a long time since she had left the bright lights of Branson behind and had been sober doing that all.

It had been a miracle and April had never been one to believe in crap like that.

April let out a heavy sigh, tugged the box into her line of vision, fought back the vicious tears that poured from her with a trembling hand , and gave the scattered pictures a longing look. A shoebox of pictures was all that she had of her kids.

What a piece of work! White trash Momma ! That's what she was , no doubt about it!

Her life was a blur of jumbled fragments of her life, shattered moments, and stolen dreams all wrapped in a fuzzy haze in her mind , taking her through the bits and pieces of the fragments in her mind.

The cramped apartment in Cleveland, the Chicago poster on the paneled living room wall, the stench of macaroni burning on the stove while Bo wailed in her arms .

Pammy had been crying in her pretty , pink bassinet they had splurged on at JCPenney's.

She danced Bo around the room, singing the latest Heart song playing on the radio, and knowing that she wasn't going to make the audition if Vinnie didn't get home soon.

She had never made the audition. He worked the double shift at the diner .

Another time , a year later, that same apartment , and running on two hours a sleep and seeing the bags under her eyes. She was too young for bags !

How many auditions did she have to give up to be a housekeeper?

A mother ? There had already been two in Cincy and the one across the line .

The perfume on his Led zeppelin tee shirt as he cuddled Pam and she cried at him.

" I need some help here, Vinnie. It was just supposed to be you and me…I cannot handle both of them squalling for me all damn day! God, this isn't the life we planned!

This isn't what I dreamed of..I am a star and I am not sacrificing that anymore "

April knocked over the dish soap , reaching, the wine beckoning her, wishing and praying that she was strong enough to resist but spurned on by her memories .

" Come on, Vinnie! Get your sorry ass in here and watch your child crawling ! "

April clapped her hands together , dropped a kiss on Pam's forehead, and got down on all fours to urge her boy on,' That's mama's baby boy! Come to Mommy, Bo"

He grinned and his little hands moved across the floor and she caught him in her arms.

April's heel caught on the chair, she kicked the leg , managing to lose a very expensive stiletto in the process, as she clutched the boxed wine to her as if it were her lifeline.

" I didn't get the part, Vinnie. I didn't get any part … not a chorus girl even , a plum part because all the director sees are the strained beets in my hair!"

" But you got Bo to eat them, April. I'm sorry, honey, but there will be other parts'

" I need to follow my dreams, Vin. Waitressing and playing wife and mommy isn't going to make me a legend on Broadway'

" We are your family, April. Bo, Pammy, and I love you"

It felt as if something inside of her was numb, empty, cold on the inside reliving everyone of her mistakes in Technicolor.

" Mommy, look, I'm five now," Bo hugged her side so tight ," I am a big boy now.

I was this …little when you left and now I'm taller than Pammy and I help daddy '

April kissed his cheek,' I know you've grown a foot '

' Stay with us, Mommy. I miss you lots and lots '

' For a little while, sweet child. Mommy is very busy '

God, Bo had just wanted her to be his mommy!

She had deserted her kids over and over again, chasing that elusive dream of stardom, and never ever catching it but wallowing in a pitiful kind of existence.

She was pushing the forties and what did she have to show for her life/

Two teenaged kids that wanted nothing to do with her, a father that felt sorry for her, combined with a background that could easily be a Lifetime movie of the week with her background of horse tranquilizers, booze, and all of the men on the side for a little something -something. She brightened for a mere second realizing that the McKinley high school auditorium was now the April Rhodes Pavilion but that was only because she wrote Figgins a big ole check after she had gotten her blackmail money from the Mrs. Leibowitz.

Glee club- those sweet young faces that looked up to her.

Oh shitfire, she hoped her little shower activities with those three handsome young men didn't get back to her son or there would be more hell to pay.

She had cleaned up her act in Branson. That had to count for something ? Sure, she wasn't ever going to be some classy PTA mom but she had worked real hard to make herself respectable or as respectable as she ever would be or could be.

All that she wanted was really simple, a little hope, a sign that maybe her kids were willing to try since they could see that she wanted to try with them.

That maybe they held just a grain , a nugget of love , some left-overs for her.

April clutched the box tighter, staring and nearly boring holes into the seal of it.

Just one wicked twist of the wrist and then all of her pain and insecurities would just float on by and she could pretend again.

April could act better than most and it wouldn't be like anyone would care.

**You're better than all of this, April. You are the reason I joined glee'**

**She **blinked through the tears as Will's compliment played over on repeat in the old heart .there wasn't anyone she looked up to or respected more than Will Shuester, the man always knew just what to say that would fix her right up.

He always believed in her …even during last years phase as the Leibowitz mistress.

**A toast and a hearty round of applause for our new Belle of the Branson Belle, lets give it up for Miss. April Rhodes"**

The clock on the mantle ticked the seconds off loudly, distracting April with each tick tock of the hand that seemed to be just delaying the inevitable trip back to Loserville.

Her hand trembled but just as April reached for the seal, the doorbell went off, shaking her out of this haze that she was falling back into.

" Coming, keep your shirt on"

Still holding the booze under her arm, April tore open the door , expecting either Will or the landlady so needless to say, she felt her heart shudder against her ribcage , plummet to her gullet, and drop back down into the pity she was residing in.

" Bo…Beauregard"

Bo noticed the track of tears running down her face, the fine lines around her eyes, a box of wine in her arms and then caught the wild desperation in her eyes at being caught.

"Mom, why do you have that ? Its not even ten in the morning and your busting into the wine…I thought all of this time you were still on the wagon"

" Oh God, Bo, no," April stumbled back from the weight of the wine in her arms,' god, no! I mean, I …I have been….you caught me at a ..real bad time, honey"

Bo stepped forward and backed his mother into the house, closing the door from the prying eyes of the residents of Lima. " You don't need that, April"

Taking charge, he took the box of wine from her and let himself in the tiny apartment.

Her face fell as she realized he thought he was going to have to clean up her mess, she dashed her hands across her wet cheeks smearing the tears and her mascara.

" figured…figured it was five o' clock somewhere"

He didn't laugh and April wished she wasn't still in her nightie ," Honey"

Bo sat the box on the floor- he would get rid of it later when he left-then turned to face his mother who looked very scared and very fragile to him.

" You wanted a drink "

Her voice cracked under the pressure and his scrutiny. " Got rid of all of the ..Nyquil when I moved back here cause I'm over that stuff then I…I remembered I had bought the vino . I don't know why I kept it but …there you go"

" That isn't funny, April"

Did she know that it hurt his heart to see his Mom battling her demons like this?

Of course not, they barely knew each other these days.

" April heard the disappointment in her sons voice, held the tears at bay, and sat on the a sigh. "No, I guess not," April tried to regain some of her composure but that felt like an ever longer battle and everything in her body was knocking around." Having…I'm having a rough morning. You…you caught me, honey"

Bo's brows knitted together , fighting past the anger he had directed at her to find what mattered the most. Family and no matter how many wrongs she had done, she was his mom still and before he could lose sight of why he was here, Bo opened his mouth.

" Nyquil? You say that likes it is funny but its not. Do you know that neither me or Pam can take that if we're sick? Pam throws it up and I wont touch it . Do you know why that is, April? " when she didn't answer , just watched him, he went on," I think we were seven or eight and you and dad couldn't decide what to do with us kids. You were always fighting and you were guzzling Nyquil after Dad went for a walk…you drank it in front of us while you poured us orange juice and burnt our toast"

"Noooooo"

" Its what I remember ," answered Bo, honestly,' Pam wont even look at cold syrups"

Her voice was barely a whisper" I'm a horrible mom, you don't have to tell me that. Worse one ever, winner hands down on crappy mom goes to me " April hiccupped ,' don't need the news flash. I ..I got it loud and clear this morning…you see I had called your sister yesterday. Hankering for a little mama /daughter shopping day ..on me..and your sister left me a real blunt message. She turned me down flat and reminded me why I would never be her mom…guess that is what had me so..thirsty'

She closed her eyes and managed to breathe at the same time." Not that I'm blaming your sister for my relapse…no, this is all on me. That's what they drill into what's left of our brains during those AA meetings …."

" Do you go to them?' asked Bo, straightforward.

' I have ,' admitted April in a small voice," in Branson. Was much easier there cause I didn't know folks but I reckon I need to visit a session pretty soon, eh'

' I wish you would ,' Bo clutched at his hair in utter frustration," and not just because I asked you to, you need to check in for you. You don't need to keep doing this crap"

' I know' her voice was small.

" Pam is more hurt than anything but you figured that out, I bet. Do you know how many times she asked for you when we were growing up? She wanted her Mom so much and there was a time that Dad didn't know where you were at anymore. We didn't even know if you were still in Ohio or California for all we knew which wasn't much"

"Vinnie and I parted ways' answered April,' I never made it out to the L.A."

" We never knew if or when you would call us ,' picked up Bo, his own voice hoarse with unchecked emotion," hell, you showed up the least times we would hope you would come see us. You missed more Christmases ….that was the worst for us"

' Because I….I was chasing ..pavement '

" You gave up us, me and Pam, April. Your flesh and blood, your kids. You just left us whenever you felt like it, whenever you got bored with us…"

" I was never bored with you…. It was all about my dreams ,Bo"

" It doesn't matter because it wont change things between us. You know, I am still really pissed at you for all of that but the weird thing is that as pissed as I am at you, I miss you more "

Her lips quivered as she turned her face up at this man that was her son." You…you do?"

" I wasn't supposed to,' admitted Bo, angrily,' Hell, I tried my best not to"

Courage.

He wasn't a coward. Mercedes wouldn't want anything to do with a yellow coward.

She had given him the courage that he had now and he wouldn't let her down.

' I…I have been kind of keeping tabs on you ," confessed Bo,' I figured it was nothing . You'd change your mind and hightail it to wherever again in a week but you haven't "

He paced around the room, trying not to look at her ." I know that you weren't lying about the jobs-you've got a honest to God job and you've been …real"

April lifted her blue eyes at him." How do you know that?"

Bo laughed and it was a dry sound to him." Mercedes friend Puck is like a jack of all trades -I paid him twenty bucks so that he would spy on you for me"

April's mouth relaxed into a thin smile.' You paid someone to spy on me?'

' I had to know that you weren't lying to me ,' answered Bo,' and you weren't "

"That's real sweet,' murmured April,' I might have thought of something like that"

" Grandpa said the same thing ,' said Bo, joining her on the sofa,' guess I'm a little like you" he sucked in a deep breath and let it out slowly," It kills me, Mom, watching you holding onto that boxed wine like it was your baby or something …"

She tentatively reached out and placed a hand on his arm." I wont lie. I want a drink pretty bad….really bad but having you here with me helps "

Bo turned and saw hope reflecting in her eyes and knew she must see it reflected back in his." I really wish that you wouldn't go back there …to the alcohol. You've been working steady at the bowling alley and not drinking …." he swallowed the giant sized lump that was lodged in his throat," I asked Barry myself . He's a cool old man"

" Barry's a young pup still ,' said April,' I haven't been behind the bar, you know"

" I know,' went on Bo,' that makes me sort of proud of you for being strong."

He patted her arm, awkwardly but smiled , a watery sort of smile, at their hands.

" you don't need any of that crap! I know that you can be strong for me and Pam"

April's smile barely touched her lips." It's not that easy, honey, and you know I would do about anything for my kids these days. I do mean that but the sorry fact is that your ole Mom has been a lush for a long time and it gets harder fighting it everyday"

" You have been fighting it,' trailed off Bo,"and that's real good cause it can't be easy .."

The tension between them was palpable and they were determined to get past it.

"Ooooh, you wouldn't believe the half of it. I know every dive and bar in this town but I made a promise to myself that I wouldn't go back to that. I haven't …I came here to be with you and your sister. I can get it tattooed on my hiney if you need me to"

" Not really necessary ," said Bo, because he felt as if that was something she would literally do ," I'm not a kid anymore, Mom. You cant help me ride my bike without the training wheels or give me dance lessons for my first dance so I wouldn't have felt like a complete loser which I did. That was the sixth grade"

Her smile drifted into sadness." you teased your hair with enough Aqua Net you could have lit the house on fire "'

" I wanted to look like Duckie ' confided Bo,' but how do you know?"

' your father didn't completely hate me all these long years," April gestured to the scattered pictures on the table," Vinnie sent me pictures of the important stuff.I may have been a crappy mom but I kept track of you… I know you might not believe me still but I love you and Pam more than anything in this world. You two are the only real, true, good things that I have ever done with my life,Bo"

" I believe you," Bo grasped her hand and heard her sigh," Mom, your shaking "

" You…you've been calling me Mom" whispered April, afraid it was only a dream.

" Cause you are my Mom, April," acknowledged Bo, clutching tightly at her hand as if to reassure her the truth of his words," and someone very smart threatened to knock me out if I didn't tell you that I'm ready to start acting like a son with my mother '

April let out a sob." Mercedes, bless her heart! I really like that girl!"

" So do I," Bo pressed on, feeling as if a weight had been lifted from his chest," you've been giving it your all to show me you give a crap about me and that you've changed . I've been pretty much ignoring you and I'm really tired of that so why don't I clean out your cabinets , get rid of all your solvents while you get changed…"

" I haven't huffed cleaning products since the 90's, honey, but you do that '

April stood, still holding onto him ,so proud of him , as she steadied herself and found measurably better than she had since she'd returned to her hometown.

" Thank you, Beauregard "

He stumbled a bit then to both their surprise, wrapped her in a hug that enveloped them in emotions neither had vocalized but that both were feeling and had them sharing tears.

" Go get changed , Mom"

" right ," April stared down ruefully at her short pink nightie,' sorry you had to see me like this "

" Go on, get changed and I'll take you out for some coffee and breakfast"

" Breakfast with just you and me ?"

' I was thinking about Denny's cause its good and cheap," answered Bo, honestly,' I gotta have some cash to take my lady out somewhere special "

" gotcha ,' replied April," maybe you could come to AA with me …after'

' You bet," stated Bo," hurry up, Mom, I want to get there during Puckerman's shift . He'll get us some discounts and besides we only have a couple hours for me to start breaking it down and tell you everything you need to know about me,Mom"

April pressed a kiss against his cheek," I love you"

" Go get changed, Mom'

Picking up her heels from the floor, April headed towards the bedroom with more light in her heart than she had felt in a long, long time.

Maybe this time I'll be lucky

Maybe this time he'll stay


	29. Chapter 29

Santana chewed nervously on her fingernail, biting it to the quick, staring daggers at the sappy love songs that was blaring out of the radio as she bent low , pulled a small, wooden box from underneath her bed and placed it on the bed , sitting down herself.

Her name was etched into it. It wasn't anything fancy, no frills.

Just simple and straightforward - Matt had made it for her in woodshop the first month they were together as a couple last year. It was the first honest to God present a guy had ever given her and he had been so fucking sincere and proud to give it to her.

She had broken up with him shortly after Sectionals but kept the box.

Opening it, Santana sifted through the endless stacks of movies because the boy was always taking her to some crazy -ass movie, she pulled out a napkin from Breadstix.

He had scribbled a rough drawing of her face with a crown on her head with a heart surrounding their names. Matt and Santana.

She wasn't the sentimental type of girl, she didn't believe in true love, happily ever after or any of that shit that most of the girls in glee waxed on about .

That just wasn't her. Sex was easy, sex was good, just don't say no.

Made life really simple until all those morons in glee started pairing up and falling like fleas or something. It would have grossed her out( To be fair, Hudson and Berry still made her want to puke) if she hadn't been so lonely and tired of her MO.

It was a shock to her system when it hit her that somehow she was in love with Matt.

Fucking mad and crazy love with Matt Rutherford.

The bastard had made her fall in love with him and her heart beat like a jackknife in her chest , terrifying her with even more new emotions she didn't want to recognize.

Love made one weak. Look at Quinn? Hell, her own Mother was a shell of herself after Dad had divorced her …she didn't want to be in love .

didn't know how not to love Matt when it made her want to feel and do actual nice things for him, like this fucking testing herself for AIDS and shit like that.

She truly was royally fucked because she liked being in love with him.

God, had she fucked up!

Sue would get wind of this and there wouldn't be any chance in hell that she'd be the top spot in the Cheerios ! Quinn would get it again and all of her hard work and the spying would go down the drain unless she could find a way to sabotage the bitch.

How could she even tell Matt that she loved him?

She had never said those words to any guy, hadn't even thought of it, not even the one time she had gotten a little too involved with Puck until he had layed it out there that they were just using each other to fuck, that he had real feelings for his baby mama.

The blow had been hard on her ego and she'd taken it out on Quinn.

This was different though because Matt didn't fuck around, he cared about her.

She was lost in her thoughts when an energetic Brittany burst into the room and jumped on the bed next to her best friend with the eagerness of a child.

" I got your message,' announced Brittany," do you have a fever? I got the car from Mom but I don't understand why we have to go to the hospital. You don't look sick"

"Britt, shut up ," Santana closed the door," I don't want Mom to hear that'

Brittany pulled a face and tried to feel her friends forehead." You don't feel feverish or do you have the mono again? I know your Mom was pissed the last time you got that"

Santana pushed her hand away." I don't have mono," dismissed Santana," I'm not sick"

"Then why do we have to go to the hospital?" asked Brittany, innocently.

Santana struggled for a moment because once she told Brittany then it was more real.

"You cannot tell a soul, Brittany Susan Pierce or I will kill you"

" I can keep a secret, Santana " pouted Brittany, sadly.

Santana scowled at her." You told Tina last week in glee that I was the one that wrote that she was a Goth whore on the walls in the girls bathroom' informed Santana, pointedly.

" you were ignoring me to make goo goo eyes at Matt," explained Brittany," you hurt my feelings . Besides Tina is my friend too and that was really mean of you because I don't think Tina can ever have sex with Artie since he's in that chair and all"

" that's disgusting, Britt," shuddered the Latina," I don't even want to think about that"

" Are you going to tell me a secret now ?' urged a most curious Brittany.

" See ..this thing…I mean, my relationship with Matt has gotten…," struggled Santana," out of hand. Not really out of hand but farther than I…wanted..than I allowed . "

She raked a hand through her dark hair" god, I cant even say it "

" Your going to have a baby?"

" No, No," Santana smacked her best friends shoulder," I'm not knocked up. Britt, why would you even ask me anything like that ? I'm not little miss Chastity ball"

Santana heaved a sigh," Actually its so much worse than that" She bit her lip and examined her ruined nail," I'm in love with Matt"

" OH I KNEW IT! Santana, I am so so happy for you!" Brittany threw her arms around her best friend, hugging her tightly," you've never wanted love before . You made fun of me for weeks and weeks when I told you I felt that for Mike"

Santana let go of her and folded her arms across her chest." I don't know if I want it now," admitted the tough as nails young woman," God, I don't know how this happened! He makes me feel all soft and I feel with him…I …there's doesn't seem to be a fucking thing I can do either that changes these feelings in..in my heart for Matt"

Inwardly, Brittany hoped that this newfound love that had hit Santana would be something good for her friend, make her less mean and maybe in time, less of a bitch.

It was hard sometimes standing beside Santana when she was in one of her mean girl moods and even though she was totally hot and totally cool, she could be cruel for no reason. Brittany didn't always like being mean. It wasn't always that much fun.

" I always like Matt," confided the blonde," you should just be happy "

" I don't know if I know how to be happy , Britt " trailed Santana, a hint of uncertainty in her voice," I don't think I've ever been …happy with one guy like ever"

" Then it'll be new for you," went On Brittany," look I'll tell you a secret too? I thought all that hot summer sex with those college guys from Dayton would have made my love for Mike go away. I mean, it works that way on the soaps all the time but in real life , its all lies. I didn't feel really good about any of it cause I just really love Mike"

" That's good for you, Britt," Santana tried to be considerate ," but for me, it means that all that crap in glee has finally got to me "

" Oh, you mean how is always talking about putting your emotions out there and stuff " figured Brittany," I guess sometimes he knows what he's talking about"

" Whatever," Santana moved on," we have to keep this love shit in our inner circle here. I haven't even told Matt yet and I fucking don't know how that's gonna go but we cannot let Sue get wind of this or we're out of the Cheerios for good"

Brittany stroked her friends hair, tenderly." It's still summer , San," said Brittany, softly," we don't have to worry about Sue at all yet. " She rested her head on her best friends shoulder and felt her relax," Matt may be like the quietest guy alive but I know he loves you. You know that he'll never treat you bad ..ever"

" He still doesn't take my orders which really pisses me off," sighed the dark haired beauty," if he didn't turn me on so much. He turns me on way more than Puck ever did and than boy knows how to use his mouth….Matt just looks at me and wham! Soft"

" You should tell him that " urged Brittany," I bet he'll be really happy to hear it"

She paused when Santana never responded ," San, I still don't understand what all of this has to do with why we have to go to the hospital? Are we giving blood? "

Santana hopped off of the bed and sat the box on the small table." Matt wants me to get ..tested ," Santana swallowed the nervous lump in her throat," for us…me and him. So that we can be together …he wasn't mean about it. He knows I'm on the pill and I always, always use condoms but he asked me to do this for him"

" I don't know why its that big of a deal…he knows most of the guys I've slept with.

pucker man's as safe as I am…Hudson is clean . I mean, I'm sure I'm clean too'

" of course you are," added Brittany, " you always shower. You haven't slept with as many guys as I have so I know you cant have a disease or anything . You don't have anything"

" I know that," Santana paced around the room," I think its like a trust thing. He keeps asking more and more of me…see how much I'll give him. You know, I've never really had to deal with shit like this before so yea, taking a stab here and he didn't order me"

" So you should do it for him," offered Brittany, understanding," I mean I've only heard guys just ask you for the sex. Well there was that time in glee that Kurt did offer to give you that personality make-over " She ignored the scowl," You know what might actually make you feel a whole lot better about this love thing ?"

" If I pretended I didn't actually give a fuck about Matt Rutherford "

" No, we can get tested together,' declared Brittany, excitedly," I mean, we go to the dentist together so this could be fun Mike has never said anything about me and the other guys but he's sweet like that so I'll do it for him"

" Your serious?" questioned Santana, shrewdly.

" Well, yea, I am," told the blonde," it'll be like my good deed or something. I'll get tested for you and Mike then we can have orange juice and cookies"

" We're not giving blood,' quipped Santana," I don't think they do that for this"

" we could buy some ," declared the girl, unphased by this information," couldn't we?"

" Sure, Britt," assured Santana," we can do that after we're through with this thing."

She let out a ragged sigh," Okay , let's go do this thing before I change my mind"

" What about your Mom?' asked Brittany, knowing Maria would stop them.

" Assignment for glee," Santana grabbed her friends hand and yanked her off of the bed," we're going to Mercedes house, if she asks"

" you don't like Mercedes"

" I know that but Mom likes her , okay," pushed Santana," we are going right now"

SH

Outside of Lima, past the factories that edged the town and a mile past a cornfield on the left , then another ten minutes past the drive in theatre was an orchard and a small creek that meandered through it. It was a local watering hole for the farmers up the road and it was a favorite fishing spot for some of the teenagers from McKinley High.

It was almost nine in the morning and Mike and Matt had already found their spot, sitting side by side on the embankment which was shaded by a overgrown oak , poles in hand and Monster juices by their side as they fished in comfortable silence for a few minutes.

" I'm glad I had the day off," brought up Mike," never caught anything out here last summer the what, two times that we came out here?"

" that's because you were stuffed up Brittany's ass all last summer " jibed Matt

" You mean like you are with Satan this summer ," cracked Mike," oh wait, your acting chick batty and not having sex with her. "

Matt flipped him the bird and took a swig of the Monster." She hasn't broken up with me"

" That's because you're her summer project , dude " answered Mike," she's bored and your showering her with all that one on one attention and shit"

" It isn't like that," broached Matt, because she was heavy on his mind," I think Santana and I are like getting ready to take like a huge step in our relationship"

Mike lowered his pole to stare at his best friend while his brain formulated what he was saying. " Your caving so you can have sex with her again"

Matt glowered at him." I'm being serious here, you asshole. I can hold out on the sex-hell, girls do it all of the time . There's more at stake here than sex"

" You bought the new season Of Grey's Anatomy," accused mike," didn't you?"

" I don't see why my liking hospital shows has anything to do with me and Santana," countered Matt," and yea, okay, I bought the new season. You have no room to talk, Chang, I was with you when you bought all those Gene Kelly musicals on DVD"

" Those are some classic dance moments " defended Mike," oh shit, you don't care. So if your not having sex with her then what is the big deal?"

" We're solid, man," Matt was earnest," I mean I feel like she really wants to be with me this time. After the break up and then her one night thing with Hudson, I never figured we'd ever get together or that we'd both be on the same page"

" Finn know you still having issues with him losing it to your girl?"

Matt scowled," It only pisses me off when people bring it up…repeatedly.

Finn and I are mostly okay cause I know it meant nothing to him and to her . That's not the point, what I am saying is that I feel like I've reached the real Santana this time and she trusts me enough to not put up her bitch front she hides behind all the time "

His mouth lifted," Without the sex even"

" You and Hudson should form a damn club," Mike couldn't resist," I doubt that Berry's giving him any either "

Matt picked up a worm and tossed it at him, laughing when his friend made a face.

" you taking lessons from Puckerman? I thought you weren't gonna be the Asian whore"

Mike held up his hands in defeat." Sorry, okay, sorry, didn't want to hit a nerve"

" You did ," replied Matt, lowering his voice," look can you just shut the fuck up for a minute and listen to me, Mike. I ..I asked Santana to get tested for me so that we can be together for real. I thought I was a goner for a minute there but then she …she's going to do it, man"

" Tested," repeated mike, shocked," you , when did you get the balls to ask Santana Lopez to get tested for AIDS and STDS and God knows whatever else"

" I love her ," Matt said ,simply," I know her history and maybe before I didn't care or I pretended she didn't fuck other guys when I was at practice. I don't know but a lot has happened in a year and I haven't asked much from her .This is like big.."

" that's deep," acknowledged Mike," I mean I know she's your poison but dude, what if she does actually have something ? I mean, the girl has slept with half the sports teams"

" I don't need reminded ," scowled Matt," she almost gave me the fucking list the other day and I don't need to know that much detail. If ..I guess if she has something then we'll find out what we need to do and deal with it "

"Man, that's seriously scary," told Mike, thinking about his girlfriends own track record in that department," I mean I know you don't want to hear this shit but your girlfriends sex record is the main reason that Brittany decided she needed to set her own"

" Our girlfriends are seriously fucked up," conceded Matt, thoughtfully," so guess that makes us pretty fucked up for loving them, huh?"

" Must be," said Mike," Brittany idolizes Santana . Sometimes I wish that she didn't because then that naïve, child-woman quality Britt has just turns mean and I hate that."

" Do you want to know my theory on why San is like that ?' asked Matt

' You have a theory on why Santana acts and encourages her best friend to act like a major bitch 24/7 ," Mike shook his head," you are really fucked up"

" She's lonely and she thinks attention and power are what she needs,' informed Matt, matter of fact," Britt also takes direction good. It's true- I know Santana "

" If you say so," Mike sunk his pole into the ground, staring out at the water," she has been with you longer than I would have bet on" He paused," Puckerman is placing bets on you two and it's a hefty kitty. The one on Finn and Rachel is off the charts"

Matt ignored him." Puckerman is always running bets, I don't care about that "

" Look, maybe you'll luck out and Santana wont have anything," nudged mike, trying to lighten the mood from this heavy topic," I'm shocked she agreed to even do it "

" I think we're real close to her saying the words to me .." said Matt,' I feel it "

" I hope she does then, Matt," said Mike," and if she doesn't, I still think you have a shot with Mercedes . She is looking fine with that new haircut going for her .."

" Bo would try to kick my ass ," laughed Matt, good naturally," not that his scrawny white boy could even pull a punch and Mercedes would kill me first "

Mike shrugged," Just a thought, Mercedes is a sweetheart and her curves are sexy"

' Not arguing with you there but not going there," replied Matt, wryly,' the girl and I are friends. Not to mention that I'm in love with Santana and I wont fuck that up"

Mike picked up his pole and busied himself , fiddling with it." Brittany is really hung up on making people like her …that's why I think she's slept with all those people, you know. Or that's what I tell myself anyway….."

" We should be on Springer or something where they think we're on crack"

" Dudes that love lonely, power hungry nymphos in cheer uniforms," that's us "

He felt something tug on his line ," hey, I think I've got something …"

" Cool," urged mike," reel it in or did you forget how to do that ?"

Matt brought the line in, examining the decent sized fish and went about unhooking it .

" We ought to catch enough for a Rutherford fish fry-that'd be cool"

" Not with my mother ," Mike made a face," I mentioned to the folks during dim sum that Brittany and I were back together. Dad was impressed but I think he has fantasies about my girlfriend but he would never say or do anything "

" Your dad just has a weird sense of humor " Matt cracked a smile.

' Must be where I get it from," commented Mike," but Mom has it in for Brittany in the worse way. I don't know whether its because she's blonde and a cheerleader or just that she's not Asian but I got another new stay true to our traditions lecture again"

" did you tune her out ?' asked Matt, " Ipod'

" Not during dim sum, ' mike pulled a face,' this time it was the full guilt trip followed by the threat of an arranged marriage to Tina. Only this time I don't know whether the threat was only my mother or instigated by hers since her mom hates Artie…"

"Isn't this like the third time she's tried to hook you up with Tina?" asked Matt

" More like the twentieth," Mike rolled his eyes," it's getting way old. "

" I bet," said Matt,' but what does that have to do with us frying up fish?"

" Oh ," Mike picked up his fishing rod again," nothing really except we'll have to eat it at your house. Mom read something or watched Oprah , I don't know, but we cant eat fish or anything fried because we might develop cancer is what she was yammering on about .I think this menopause thing she has is making her nuts "

" So we'll fry them up at my house" said Matt, nonchalantly," my folks wont care"

Meanwhile Finn had parked the truck beside Mike's old Volvo and helped artie into the wheelchair and eyed the long stretch of grass , critically. It was a little ways to the fishing spot. As if Artie was reading his mind, he spoke up," Finn, stop stressing. I know its not the docks but I can handle some rough terrain in this baby"

Finn shrugged and began pulling out their rods, tackle box, and a small cooler.

" Sure, Artie," said Finn," I 'll just get our gear and stuff "

"This where all the parties take place with the sex and the booze ?" asked Artie

" uh ,no," answered Finn," that's back at the old orchard but I think I heard someone say they had to find an old warehouse or something. The cops busted em last time "

" Exciting ' murmured Artie as he rolled through the grass following after Finn.

" Some of em are pretty cool but Rach isn't really into parties ' said Finn, with a face.

" Except glee parties," artie cracked a grin," thanks again for saving me from pool party planning. I'm sure it will be fun once they actually plan Mercedes party but I am not a planner and Tina was really excited about it …"

" No problem, artie," smiled Finn," Rachel was excited about it , too. But hey we get to hang out and fish together and that's really cool"

"Right," agreed artie, calling out a greeting to their fellow glee clubbers," hey guys"

" Finn, Artie," acknowledged Mike," grab some grass and join us , dudes"

" Thanks" Finn placed their gear on the ground and held onto the chair watching again with admiration as Artie slid from the chair onto a spot on the other side of matt.

" Dude, you've got like super human strength or something " noted Finn, impressed.

Artie smiled at the compliment," Years of therapy but super human, no"

" It's still pretty cool" Finn handed him the fishing pole as he began to prep his , sorting through his tackle box for his lucky bait," you guys been out here long?"

" Naw," answered Matt," half hour maybe. We both had the day off and hadn't been out here yet so here we are…what brings you two out this way?"

" I fish out here too," explained Finn," not as busy as the docks on the preserve near Findlay or as far too drive. Artie hadn't been fishing yet this summer so we figured since it was sunny out and the girls had plans , it was perfect "

" Where are the girls?' inquired Mike, curiously." I almost expected to see Rachel with you"

" Rach probably would have come if I asked her but she had plans "

Mike turned to stare at artie," Tina too?"

" Tina too," picked up artie," she and Rachel are helping Kurt and Mercedes plan the big pool party that Mercedes has been talking about since her dad opened the pool"

" The party ought to be fun and all," commented Finn," but figured we didn't really need to be there deciding on the theme or whatever with them. "

" Finn bailed me out of it ," chimed in Artie," Tee was all for us helping together. "

" Rachel didn't care or anything ," Finn puffed out his chest, proudly," we don't have to do everything together. Besides she and Kurt have started becoming friends for real I think and she doesn't need me there horning in on that …"

" Mercedes is really going with the party then?" asked Matt, quietly.

" word" artie raised a hand," I guess Mercedes got the official word from her parents last night that its on. I guess Tina bought a new bikini for it last week"

" Oh, on her break," chimed in Mike," I mean that must have been what she said to me"

Artie just nodded," Where are Santana and Brittany?"

" Hanging out we think …" answered Mike,' probably tanning I would guess"

" I hope that Rach doesn't cover all up ," deliberated Finn," I mean, she's mostly old-fashioned on stuff like that even though she's got a smoking hot body. I would totally love to see my girl rock a sexy bikini…"

" I think Santana has stock in these little bikinis ," muttered Matt," and I mean, little"

" Tee is hot too but I'm just lucky she even bought a bikini," told artie," she has this whole sexist thing about girls and swimwear and I know she has a one piece"

" Shit," realized Matt," how the hell I am gonna convince Santana to play nice ?"

" Don't bring her with you " added Artie, helpfully.

" Oh no, I aint going there and pissing her off," informed Matt," she's totally mine these days. We have to go to Mercedes party as a couple…"

" Mercedes and Santana hate each other …" reminded mike, " not so fun"

" Actually Rachel and Santana pretty much hate each other , too" added Finn

Matt flipped them both off and glared at artie," You want to add Tina to that list?"

Artie shook his head, vehemently." No, no, not saying a word. Tina would kill me'

" You reign in your girlfriends ," declared Matt,' I'll handle my own'

" Uh , guys, we didn't come here to fight,' reminded peacemaker artie," fishing '

They all dropped the subject and took a moment to glance at the ripple of water.

" So," mike interrupted the silence," where's pucker man?"

"Playing house,' grinned Finn," he went to visit his Nana Connie"

SH

" Noah Puckerman," Connie held out her arms as her one and only grandson showed up on her doorstep," let me look at you , young man"

Puck stepped inside the house, closing the door behind him and kissing her cheek.

" Hey Nana " greeted puck, urging her in the kitchen table ," I was in the neighborhood"

" Liar," teased Connie," you have that smooth tongue you inherited from your father . '

Puck held his tongue because he was dying to tell her that he didn't have anything in common with his old man but he refrained. " how you been?"

" Just right as rain," answered Connie," wish you'd get rid of that punk haircut. Makes you look like one of those no good trailer trash and your better than that "

" Right " agreed puck, knowing that it was easier to agree with her.

Connie was a no nonsense woman with dark ,graying curls and a brisk manner.

" Where is your pretty Christian girlfriend and my great -grandchild ? You come out to pay me a visit but you don't bring them with you, Noah"

" Sorry but Quinn took Beth for her check up and you never know how long those things are gonna last …" trailed Puck," she wasn't even checked in yet "

" Sit down,' ordered Connie, puttering around the kitchen to pour him a glass of lemonade," so what your telling me is your blowing off your duty as a father to come and visit your grandmother ?"

Puck clenched his teeth and could hear his mother smiling and telling him' I told you so' in his head." I had to work the breakfast shift for two hours , Nana," explained Puck," Denny's is giving me some hours here and there when they have them. I wanted to go with Quinn but we need the money so I couldn't turn down the hours. I don't do anything to blow off my family and I always go to my daughter's check ups "

" Now don't be huffy with me, I was just asking ," said Connie, joining him at the table," a lousy phone call and one small picture of my great-grandkid, that's all I get from your Mother. Don't I deserve more consideration than that, Noah?"

She paused to eye him, critically." I could be dead before she's a year old "

Puck rolled his eyes," your not dying anytime soon, Nana'

" I could ," Connie wagged a finger at him," we don't know when its our time "

" Right so that's why I came to hang out with you," Puck pulled out his cell phone," here, I've got like hundreds of pictures of Beth on my phone. Quinn and I haven't had a chance to get them all printed off yet cause its expensive and everyone wants pictures of her '

She leaned forward as a picture of Quinn, Puck, and Beth came on screen.

" Nice family here," commented Connie,' this Quinn is a beauty. Class right here'

" I know Quinn has class and she can be a real priss sometimes but she's the one I love," explained puck, not mincing words," I know you figure she's some rich snob but she's not really. She loves me too ….and we both love Beth"

" She's the girl you made those cupcakes for," Connie snapped her fingers," I just now made the connection. Least you had the good sense to keep it out of that Lopez girl …her grandparents would be so ashamed of her, that girl"

"God, Nana, I haven't slept with Santana since Q and I got together," grumbled Puck," what do you and Mom discuss my sex life and shit when you bitch each other out?"

" watch that mouth, Noah," scolded Connie," Mina may let you talk like that but you'll watch that tone in my house. Yes, your mother and I actually shared our relief about your little sex thing ending with Santana though at least your mother knows this Quinn"

Puck hung his head and wished he had brought Quinn and Beth. It would have made it easier.

" We've kind of been busy what with glee, her parents disowning her, her going into labor during Regional's," rattled off puck," and we are taking care of Her, Nana "

" You trust that this Quinn isn't going to take Elizabeth from you and hightail it to her fancy estate when you to have a fight over you wanting to kick back with the guys"

" Quinn isn't gonna do any of that shit " defended Puck," we're a family"

He scrolled to a picture of Quinn holding Beth to her, smiling' My girls, Nana'

Connie touched her heart and felt the smile twist around her lips." She is a lovely child . Has her coloring but that's your nose. What 're you here for, Noah?"

" Don't beat around the bush, Nana '

" Noah Eli Puckerman, I told you about sassing me,' argued Connie," I am not Mina. I wont take that from you…its unacceptable and disrespectful"

Puck let out a groan " sorry, really, Nana, I swear I wasn't trying to sass you"

She folded her hands together as if in prayer." I can still tan your hide'

" Yea, I know ," Fishing was looking really good right now," I am sorry"

" Talk to me, Noah, while I still have the patience to listen to you"

" I wanted to talk to you about my family," Puck took a steadying breath and began," okay, I don't know what all Mom or jess might have told you but Quinn's parents are a piece of work. They kicked q out of the house after they found out she was pregnant "

" That might have been mentioned," said Connie,' go on"

" Her Mom and that..her dad are getting a divorce ," went on Puck," Quinn and Beth moved back in with Judy after she had her .it was okay at first but Her dad is back in the picture screwing with all of them and its worrying Quinn ..she cant deal with her doesn't really trust her Mom anymore to look after Beth "

" Spit it out, Noah," urged Connie," I'll wither before you get it all out"

" We're gonna stay with mom for a while but the thing is I want to get us a place of our own ….."

He paused," You own that apartment buildings on state street, Nana"

" So I do," said Connie, taking a sip of her tea," and look at you being a man"

" I am a man, Nana," implored Puck," I want to take care of them"

" No place but that cheap motel Days Inn going to rent a room to two teenagers with a squalling baby , you got the brains to know that " commented Connie, considering.

" That's why I'm asking you about your apartments," continued Puck," its like two blocks from the school for us. I work plenty..you want a resume cause I can get one. I can pay rent …we don't need a hand-out, Nana, but I am no slacker "

" I know that you have a good work ethic," Connie reached out to touch his arm," you get that from your mother. Mina has never been my favorite but she's always been a worker and I cant find fault with that. Besides you're a Puckerman, Noah"

" so how about it ?"

She pursed her lips, watched the worry slide in his eyes, and deliberated. The boy never ever asked much of her and that was pride- her son, his father, was full of it.

However , she had to be sure before she made any decisions about this.

" Your Quinn planning a fancy swanky wedding for you two ?"

" Shit, Nana, we're freaking 16!" Puck had to get up, move around the kitchen, stopping at the fridge and get his temper checked. His gaze settled briefly on an old picture of his old man at twenty leaning against a muscle hated this picture!

His dad actually …there was a resemblance between them and he hated that which was one of the reasons he tried so fucking hard to prove he was nothing like him.

" Doesn't matter, you look at all those marriages across the state line and that American teenager show on the television," replied Connie," they still happen these days'

" Quinn and me haven't even talked about marriage and shit," went on Puck,' we're good in our relationship. Beth has my name and she's cool with that. Quinn is like super smart and she's like planning for college once we get to that point …."

" College girl in the family would be nice " mused Connie, thoughtfully.

" You know Twenty -one is a good age to think about marrying and having more kids," Connie was on a roll," Beth will be old enough to be wanting to know why her mommy and daddy are sleeping together when their not married "

" thanks for the Jewish guilt, Nana," smirks puck," you and Mom are good"

" It's in our Puckerman genes so you'll have it to once your daughter is old enough to wrap daddy around her finger '

" The apartment, nana," puck tried to get her back to the subject at hand," yea or no"

" Okay here's what I am going to do," declared Connie," I got a nice two bedroom on the first floor that needs some work. Its nothing fancy so I wouldn't give a tinkers damn in hell if you wanted to throw some paint on the walls or fix it up more . The kitchen is real small but its furnished but the rest of the place doesn't have a lick of furniture"

" I can get us furniture and stuff," jumped in Puck,' I know people'

" I wasn't finished , Noah," interrupted a put upon Connie, enjoying the look of relief on her grandsons face," two hundred a month is reasonable since I know your working. I'll get the utilities for a couple of months till you and your girl figure out a budget . I wont be having your little family starving under my roof like some of those poor white trash Lima losers ….."

" I can feed my family " stated Puck in his own defense," I take care of Mom and jess when I have too. My family will not go without food and the important shit "

" Of course you can and will, Noah," answered Connie," but I'm feeling generous. Don't be looking a gift horse grandmother , young man"

She paused," I will be needing you to help me out a bit around the building . Just do the occasional odd jobs like unclogging toilets and handyman jobs for the other tenants when its called for and I'll help you out when I can"

" Sure but I'm not asking for a hand-out, Connie. The apartment is really good'

" How many times do I have to get after you about that mouth, Noah Puckerman? " Connie wagged a finger at him because she could and she knew he hated it," I do what I can to make up for your fathers stupidity. "

Puck closed his eyes, made a fist then relaxed it because he knew being pissed all over again wouldn't change anything. " I don't need anything from him"

" He has his faults like we all do," started Connie, seeing a lot of her son in Noah," one day he'll come back around home and surprise us all. He'll be so proud of the man that you have become , Noah"

She dabbed at the corner of her eyes with a handkerchief." So very proud '

Puck felt a sheen of moisture build behind his eyes and willed the emotion away. He wouldn't , didn't give a fuck anymore about his dad despite what Nana wanted to believe.

He was a dad himself now and he intended to win the Goddamn best dad award because Beth was his daughter and his life. He was always going to be there for his daughter and she would know always that her dad loved her more than anything in the world.

" How about I fix us some sandwiches , Nana," cut in Puck," we'll have some lunch and I'll finish showing you all of the pictures that I have with me of Beth"

" I bought some turkey sausage," told Connie,' fix up some of that for us. I will get you the keys after we finish our meal and you can move right on in whenever you care too"

" Thanks, Nana Connie," Puck was sincere," Quinn and I really appreciate it "

She sipped her tea." She can thank me herself when you bring her by with the baby. I need to check out this Quinn with my own two eyes, Noah"

" You'll love Quinn"

" We'll see, Noah," drawled Connie," I'm not as easy to persuade as your mother "

"Besides it will just light into Mina's ass that I'm the one setting you up into your own place "

Puck sighed," Oh yea"

She couldn't resist the warm smile she sent him. He wasn't so tough as he pretended to be.

' I take care of my only grandson"

Puck dropped a kiss against her temple." I'll pour you some wine, Nana"

" Good boy, Noah," declared a rather pleased Connie," get two glasses out of my good china cabinet and we'll share a toast to your new family'

SH

" Sam, " Kurt glanced at his new friends name on his caller id on his cell and his mouth curved into a wide smile," what a unexpected delight to ,um, hear your voice "

He paused to glance at Mercedes who was giving him the ole beady eye.

Was he being too eager? Maybe he should reign in his enthusiasm just a bit.

" What do I owe the honor of this call?"

Tina made a gagging sound and Rachel shushed her with an even look.

" Just bored," admitted a wry Sam," doesn't take much it seems. I mean, you were right , Kurt, about there being nothing to do in this town. I'm actually jogging "

Kurt laughed," That would be doing something, Sam'

" True," conceded Sam," but jogging is more about staying in shape than fun'

" choreography and some classic dance basics are also forms of exercise I prefer than would be much more enjoyable than your jogging " told Kurt, lightly.

' The Glee thing, right," said Sam," not really my thing. So, I wondered if maybe you wanted to hang out with me?" There was a tinge of hope along the edges," We could hoops or something …you know this town better than I do"

" Did he ask you out, Kurt ?' says Rachel in a loud stage whisper.

Kurt placed his hand over the phone and glared at her, Tina, and Mercedes.

" Be quiet, Barbra. Not a word, Cohen-Chang and don't start, Cedes"

Then he cleared his throat and resumed his conversation." I am so sorry about that, Sam," apologized Kurt," the girls are …being such girls. I would love…I mean, hanging out does sound like fun but I am afraid you've caught me at a bad time "

" I am at a friends house already , you see….'

" Invite the boy over here, Kurt " Mercedes hissed loudly into his ear.

As if to signify that they were all in agreement with their friend, Tina and Rachel leaned forward on the couch, eagerly listening to the flirtatious conversation that Kurt was in.

" Ask him, Kurt " prodded Rachel, gently.

" Go on and do it," added Tina," the asking is the easy part, Kurt "

" Kurt," spoke up Sam," uh, you still there ?"

"Yes, I am," Kurt composed himself," I am terribly sorry for ignoring you. Would you be even remotely interested in hanging out with myself and the girls this afternoon?"

" The girls," said Sam, slowly,"would that be Mercedes and Rachel?"

" My, you're observant," answered a pleased Kurt," actually Rachel, Tina, and myself are all hanging out at Mercedes house as we speak"

" Tina " repeated Sam, recalling the picture of the pretty Asian girl in the picture of New Directions at Sectionals that Kurt had posted on his Facebook.

" You haven't met her yet,' told Kurt," how about it?"

" Sure," rushed in Sam, eagerly," that really sounds great "

Kurt gave the girls a thumbs up." Really great, Sam. So you should come by and join us- that's 415 Knox Street on the right. Mercedes house is the pretty two story right in the middle of the cul-de-sac with the brand new swimming pool in back. Red mailbox out front , you cant miss it and my SUV is parked besides Rachel's hybrid "

" Sounds easy enough to find " said a thoughtful Sam," that's like 2 blocks from me"

" wonderful," declared Kurt, unable to stop the thrill in his chest ," we'll have a nice lunch, I know you'll like the girls, and you can help us in making the final decisions regarding Mercedes official pool party "

" sounds like a plan," agreed Sam," give me like 20 minutes , Kurt "

" until then….goodbye, Sam" Kurt closed his cell and sighed ,happily to himself.

Mercedes tugged on his arm," I hope that cat chowing down on the canary grin of yours, Kurt Hummel, means that Sam is coming over here to see you"

He pressed his phone against his lips, hiding his smile behind it." Yes he is, Mercedes'

Mercedes face split into a beaming smile ." About time my boy got his honey"

" I wouldn't go that far just yet, Mercedes," corrected Kurt,' I wont rule out potential"

" Which I fully believe is reciprocated in full," advised Rachel,' I was a witness to this flirtation and Sam was a willing participant with Kurt"

' Hey I met the boy too, Miss. Bossy Pants," chimed in Mercedes," Sam paid for Kurt's lunch that day that Bo and I met them at the park. Guys don't go around offering to buy each others lunch unless theirs weight lifting or furniture involved"

" Sam was being polite " defended Kurt," we shouldn't make more into this . I really don't want to get my hopes up then have them crushed and stomped on"

" If Rachel and Mercedes think this guy is into you, Kurt,' brought up Tina,' I don't see why you shouldn't be a little excited about him"

" Broken ,lonely heart, Tina "

" Kurt, honey, your sixteen ," Ruby strolled into the living room, a platter in her hand and stopped upon overhearing the last part of their conversation,' you will survive a broken heart at least five times if I recall my own high school days "

" Please don't , Mom. Really ….that was a long time ago '

" Mercedes Jones, watch that attitude or I will be re-thinking this party your planning," warned Ruby," and I am getting the grill fired up for lunch. You might want to take yourselves outside …you could plan this thing on the picnic table and get sun"

" Chase and Charlie still shooting hoops ?' asked Mercedes of her brothers.

" Last time I checked," answered Ruby," you can handle your brothers, hon. "

She turned her attention to the small brunette." Rachel, honey, can you eat those Boca burgers ? I bought a couple packages of them and I made a nice pasta salad but I wont have you starving at my house …"

" That's very kind of you, Mrs. Jones and yes, I do," answered Rachel, graciously," you needn't have gone to all that trouble for me though"

" No trouble at all," assured Ruby with a warm smile," and I told you to call me Ruby. Mrs. Jones is my mother -in-law"

" very well," smiled Rachel," thank you, Ruby"

" That's a girl," Ruby perched on the edge of the sofa beside Tina," though I have got some sweet looking brats and burgers for the rest of you meat eaters"

" No offense or anything, Rachel and Kurt, I am watching you ,boy, so you better plan on eating like a growing teenage boy. Understand ?"

Kurt looked affronted." Ruby, I'm on a diet "

' Mercedes might have mentioned that load of cow hockey to me. You are way too skinny as it is and I already had this talk with my daughter about this stupid diet and I wont have it. So you'd best be chowing down at lunch lest you want me to have a nice talk with Burt"

Mercedes hung her head," Geesh, Mom, cut it out!"

" That's like…like blackmail, Ruby," said a aghast Kurt," Dad will kill me "

Ruby patted his cheek." That's called looking out for one of my own, Kurt Hummel. Sides Burt is a real good friend to me and Justus "

She headed into the kitchen," Girls, that includes the rest of you too"

"Sorry, guys," apologized Mercedes," Mom has been watching Lifetime movies again"

Kurt gave his best friend the eye then folded his hands." okay, before we digress any further from our original topic here," brought up Kurt, pulling out a notebook," we need to discuss the fact that by prominently displaying that pendant on Rachel's neck is clearly sitting the feminist movement back to the 1940's …"

Rachel touched the necklace, tracing Finn's name ,lovingly. " say what you will, Kurt, because I don't care," a dream-like quality came into Rachel's voice," Finn had it especially made just for me. Its an expression of his love for me"

' I think its really romantic ' sighed Tina,' even though I wouldn't wear anything like that myself but it was sweet of him to get it for you"

" The boys got better taste than I gave him credit for," told Mercedes," and that's an expensive name around your neck there , Rachel"

" I love it and him' sighed Rachel," it was such a surprise too"

" It says loud and clear' Rachel belongs to Finn," remarked Kurt, blithely," or in his caveman speak that comes secondhand to him; you woman, me man. You mine"

" Stop it, Kurt!" giggled Rachel, smacking his arm, lightly." say all that you will but it wont change the fact that Finn truly loves me as I do him"

His smile softened into a genuine one." I believe he does," agreed Kurt but he couldn't resist one last jibe," and although our Mr. Hudson is adorable , he still has centuries old characteristics of the afore-mentioned, caveman"

" He isn't a caveman, Kurt," insisted Rachel," Finn is a gentleman and my very own knight in shining armor .."

" It's rusty armor, Rachel….." Kurt aimed for the last word as the diva glared at him.

" Oh leave her alone, Kurt," chimed in Mercedes, tired of their bantering already," it doesn't matter how you describe Finn, the girl is hopeless for him ."

" Yea," interjected Tina," we all really prefer a happy Rachel.."

" hey," protested Rachel, affronted by their accusations," I happen to have a very positive and sunny disposition if I do say so myself"

" You do but your not near as grating when your with Finn," interjected Tina as her cell went off," oh hey Artie, are you done fishing already ?'

" Haven't caught enough yet to be finished," told artie,';how goes the planning?"

" We haven't really gotten to that yet," Tina folded her legs together and talked animatedly to her boyfriend," we're teasing Rachel about the necklace that Finn got her which was really sweet. Don't you think that was sweet, Artie ?"

Artie looked at the tall young man who was intently fishing as if his life depended on it then back at the phone." Uh, yea, really good boyfriend thing to do"

Tina bit back a laugh," Relax, Art, I wouldn't wear your name if you put it on a chain with skulls and cross bolts but I love you, anyway"

Artie breathed a sigh of relief ." Not even a studded bracelet with my name "

She giggled," No. You having fun fishing with Finn?"

" completely," answered Artie," actually we got here and Mike and Matt were already here fishing . So basically the fish are biting , we're hanging and chilling, and I just got a very …interesting text from my hard-working parents "

" your Mom is making lasagna and I'm invited for supper' joked Tina

" Better than that, Tee," artie's voice was husky ," looks like they both have to work late tonight so you and I will have the house all to ourselves…."

Tina blushed over the phone." ARTIE! Shut up…you have a one- track mind "

" For you," hinted Artie," you make me insane for you, Tina "

" I cannot have this conversation with you ..here, Artie," hissed Tina, uncomfortably feeling her friends eyes upon her," about this. I love you. Text you later"

She closed her cell and found Kurt appraising her with a knowing smile.

" What, Kurt," demanded Tina," that was Artie "

" We got that much…" Mercedes followed Kurt's gaze and Tina found herself touching her cheek ," will you two stop staring at me like that! Your freaking me out !"

" Oh My God, you and Artie have had sex!' blurted out Kurt, suddenly.

Tina shook her head, vigorously. " No, no. I don't know what your talking about…have you been sniffing your hairspray , Kurt? Why would you even say such a thing…"

" I talk to my boyfriend all the time…or maybe even less than Rachel talks to Finn.

I don't see you asking her if they have sex….phone ,normal phone conversations with my boyfriend doesn't mean sex"

" Your entire face is flushed, Tina ," responded Kurt," and your not wearing a speck of blush this afternoon. Plus me thinks you protest way too much…"

" I don't see how that pertains to Tina and Artie's sex life,' defended Rachel, staunchly," nor is it any of our business, Kurt. That is a very private subject.."

" Are you and Finn having sex, Rachel?' cut in Mercedes, joining in.

Rachel crossed her arms in front of her chest." Mercedes! "

" Well if someone in this room who isn't me or Kurt is having sex with their boyfriend, you could share ,' Mercedes lowered her voice,' just a little. We don't need all the gory details cause that's too much information but…come on'

" Finn and I have only been together a short while," says Rachel, primly," I want us to wait and plan that special moment together…just him and I '

' You cannot tell Artie I breathed a word of this,' whispered Tina,' or he would kill me after he took all of you out with his chair. He would too"

Kurt leaned back,' I knew it !'

" It was wonderful and that's all I will say," said a embarrassed Tina ," I had been wanting us to be closer and artie has all those silly hang-ups …it just happened .

That is all I am saying and I am a very lucky girl'

" I think that's as it should be …" agreed Rachel," now if you two are finished with the prying for a while, we should get a start on our menu before lunch'

" Hey, why aren't you guys hanging outside ?" asked Bo, joining them in the living room," Air conditioning is cool and all but don't you girls want some sun"

He put his arms around Mercedes, giving her a squeeze and a kiss on the cheek.

" How's my gorgeous girlfriend "

Mercedes hugged him back." I'm good .You never told me you were stopping by, you sneak. I thought you had to go into work early today, Bo"

" I still do but I wanted to see you first," replied Bo," and wanted to tell you that Mom and I are getting along really great. She's doing great herself, honey"

" Good, I'm real happy for you," told Mercedes," we've just started planning the pool party. You have time to stick around and help us with that and maybe grab something to eat-Mom is grilling burgers and stuff '

" I can hang for a few," admitted a reluctant Bo,' maybe I'll grab a burger from your Mom on my way out "

" Bo Rhodes," Ruby stuck her head through the door to holler," don't forget to invite your Mom to the party. You teenagers can have run of the pool while the adults have our own party inside ..or maybe I should call her myself "

" No, I'll tell her," said Bo," Mom will love it. " Before he could say more, Ruby headed back outside and Bo resumed nuzzling Mercedes neck and paused taking in the new unfamiliar scent that surrounded her." You smell hot. New perfume ?"

Mercedes had the grace to blush." Kurt found it for me "

" It's sexy ," Bo held out his fist for him to bump," Hummel, you are the man. Its totally like my Mercedes and you take care of my girl…"

Kurt took the praise with a slight inclination of his head." It is called Outspoken," explained Kurt,' much like our own Mercedes. I found the perfume by accident and at an amazing steal, I just couldn't pass it up for her "

He waggled his fingers at his girl and their fingers touched as they both laughed.

" Besides its one of the duties of the best friend, Bo. There is a strict code "

" That he just made up" teased Mercedes, relaxing in his arms , content.

Bo rubbed his hands together with eagerness." So menu ," said Bo," I just have one major request , Kurt, and I think you'll find that these are important to your menu"

" In already have the brie on the list …" trailed Kurt, ignoring Tina who was pretending to vomit causing Rachel to laugh with her.

" Nothing says summer party like barbecued chicken wings and homemade coleslaw '

" Except a heart attack waiting to happen, Bo ' said Kurt,' maybe the slaw '

" Oh , stop being so damn finicky, Kurt,' scolded Mercedes, good natured," you know I love the wings too. Just add them to our menu and we'll work it out "

" Barbecue is extremely messy ," said Kurt ,' but I will reluctantly add it as another meat alternative besides the usual staples which include burgers, brats, hot dogs, and our meager vegan selection so that Rachel can eat with us "

' I am planning on bringing a fresh vegetable platter with a nice hummus," informed Rachel," and Finn has been after me to bake something. I thought I might make my carob chocolate brownies which I assure you you will love …"

" Carob though ," questioned Tina," brownies would have been much better"

" the girl can bake, Tina," reminded Mercedes," I'm sure it will be good "

" Thank you for the show of support, Mercedes," smiled Rachel," and I assure you that you wont even be able to tell any difference at all from regular chocolate brownies. It just a healthier alternative and Finn loves them"

" They cant be all that bad if Finn eats them,' spoke up Bo," sounds good to me '

" Rachel's desserts was on the top of my list,' observed Kurt," as well as the hummus and vegetables. I found a terrific recipe the other day for a delicious pesto for our burgers that will add a little class to our condiments "

" I don't get why ketchup and mustard have to have class, Kurt,' Bo shook his head," I throw on lettuce and onion with my burger . Onions have no class "

Kurt hung his head," I really wish I had the time to teach a class to you all"

Tina giggled " I don't know if its classy enough for you, Kurt,' interjected the shy girl,' but I make a mean cucumber dip for the chips I was planning on bringing '

" Oh just bring whatever, Tina ,' decided Kurt ," I will just rearrange the menu accordingly the actual day of the party. I was also thinking that some nice salmon crudités and some brushetta would add elegance to our table "

" If it were a dinner party , dude ' Bo couldn't resist digging at the boy.

" We are gonna be eating on the patio, Kurt , " reminded Mercedes," but I do so love those salmon things that you make …"

" Exactly ," declared Kurt ," and there is also no reason that the first annual Jones-Hummel soiree cant have some class as well," he sighed, disheartened .

" I am almost certain that puck or one of our resident jocks will shop up with a can of cheese dip and lays potato chips.."

" Most likely …" agreed Rachel," Finn will want the chips , I know '

" Who doesn't want potatoe chips with a grilled dog ?' asked Bo as he glanced at the clock on the mantle,' crap! As much as I want to argue food with you guys, I need to book or I am going to be late for work and get fired"

" already ," pouted Mercedes," its barely been fifteen minutes, Bo."

" I know ," Bo dropped a quick kiss on her lips," I'll make it up to you"

" you had better " warned Mercedes and they exchanged a soft , dreamy kiss.

" Love you,' declared Bo," you guys, too" With a wave to include all of them, Bo hightailed it out the front door, yelling his byes to Ruby as well.

Mercedes plopped uncereomianlly on the sofa beside her best friend." Now I am depressed …"

" Don't be," Kurt handed her a copy of a tentative menu written in his precise script," we have barely scratched the surface of planning here, Cedes"

" you could be a little more sympathetic , Kurt " grumbled Mercedes , more to herself.

" I believe we all heard Bo mention something about loving you "

" Your right , we have a lot of work to do for this thing,' interrupted Mercedes," Perrier? Kurt, we are not having that crap at my party. I just bought two packs of water "

" Bottled I hope ' managed Rachel, earning her the stink eye from Mercedes.

' yea, its bottled and we all like water ," told Mercedes," is springing for the caffeine to help us out. Not really sure how Mom managed that but she did "

" We can still get a discount at Sam's " Kurt wasn't to be deterred.

" I am with Mercedes on this," offered Tina," seltzer water is worse then 7-up"

" You guys have no taste . I don't know why I am friends with all of you"

" you know , I was thinking about the decorations,' brought up Tina, shyly," but I have gotten pretty good at making paper lanterns . I thought maybe I could make a bunch and we could hang them outside by the pool and everything …"

" Tina, you're a lovely artist ," started Rachel,' to which I know we all agree. "

" We haven't gotten to the decorations yet .." pointed out Kurt , of his list.

" oh stop trying to out diva me, Kurt," teased Rachel," you wont win. Besides it's a great idea, quite festive to illuminate around the pool, and it would surely suit the carefree ambiance that I know that he is creating "

" Good because I was going to make more anyhow " answered Tina with a grin.

" Oh Mercedes," interrupted Ruby much to the chagrin of her daughter," you make sure that Puck and Quinn come and bring that precious baby with them when they come for the party. I want my chance at watching that sweet,,little child of theirs "

" Mom,' informed Mercedes," they haven't even brought Beth to glee yet. They took her to the park and puck showed her off at the 7-11 ..I don't know if their up to a party"

" Sounds like new parents for you," chuckled ruby," they will get over that fast. I used to have your babysitter on speed dial , Mercy, when I needed a little me time "

She waved her hand, dismissively.' they'll get over that real fast. You tell Quinn for me or I will.." She ducked back in the kitchen as the buzzer sounded throughout the house," I swear its like Grand Central station here . One of you get the door, I'm busy "

" Oh…Oh my God," Kurt flipped his bangs and could have sworn he was having a panic attack," that's him. Sam is here …do I look alright ?"

" Kurt, you look like a million bucks as usual," Mercedes gave him a reassuring hug," breathe through that nose, boy. Straighten your clothes and breathe. This here is all about hanging out with all of us …you can get full on nervous when Sam finally bites the bullet and asks you out on a real date "

Rachel patted his hand, soothingly." Mercedes is right," chimed in Rachel," and my sixth sense assures me that it is merely a manner of time before he does"

' Cool it with your psychic predicaments for a while, Rachel,' warned Mercedes," the boy is nervous enough as it is."

" I am perfectly fine," assured Kurt,' but on your best behavior, Rachel, remember that we do want Sam to feel welcomed into our little group"

Tina ignored their constant bickering and swung open the door to reveal Sam, a wide smile stretched across his mouth. He did really have the surfer look going for him.

" Hi" greeted Sam," Mercedes house . Right ? I hope so or this is embarrassing "

" Your at the right place," answered Tina," come on in, Kurt and the girls are hanging out in the living room. I'm Tina Cohen-Chang, by the way"

Sam stepped in and gave her a heart stopping smile which she promptly didn't catch.

" Nice to meet you, Tina " Sam stuffed his hands in the pockets of his shorts.

" same," expressed Tina," we were just gossiping before lunch"

" So I am not late," cracked Sam with a laugh," great"

Kurt stood up," Sam, you made it "

" Wasn't that hard to find," said Sam, a half-smile curving around his mouth," thanks again for inviting me, Kurt. You're a real pal, dude'

" Pal' muttered Kurt, under his breath. He chose to pretend he had misheard.

Sam addressed the girls." Mercedes, Rachel. I have got to say that so far Kurt has by far the prettiest girls in Lima as his friends "

" Flattery will get you far in this room, Sam," said Mercedes with a chuckle," you might as well have a seat. Mom's got the burgers on the grill so your just in time "

" Burgers" Sam repeated, his mouth watering for the greasy burger," yea"

He would have to add in an extra hour with the weights . He pressed a hand to his stomach and felt his rock hard abs. oh yea, he still had it.

" I do .like lunch," Sam made a point to plop down beside Kurt on the sofa," I would have probably stopped at McDonalds but this is much better. Thanks again for inviting me"

Kurt's smile brightened at his nearness." I'm glad.. I mean, we're glad you could come"

" So this is all of us," wondered Sam, out loud,' I actually sort of took this as a party "

He paused to include the girls ," figured there would be more people"

" This is a hang out and plan my pool party," told Mercedes," my boyfriend bailed to go to work. Their boyfriends bailed to go fishing so your stuck with us girls and Kurt '

" Finn and artie would be extremely bored with the minutiae " adds Rachel

" Unless there was Halo or Call of duty involved ' contributed Tina, knowingly.

" Video games are cool. I am a fan of them , too ' voiced Sam, drinking in the information.

They all heard Kurt heave a sigh." Of course you would , Sam, I should have guessed .how do you feel about Gene Kelly musicals ?"

Sam frowned as the other boy placed a hand on his arm," Who?"

Rachel beamed at the flirtation and Mercedes kicked her .

" Mercedes! What was that for ?"

" Watch it, Rachel " warned Mercedes, under her breath as Kurt withdrew the hand.

Sam chose to ignore them, for now." Sorry , dude, but I don't know what your talking about . I am more an Avatar type of guy than ancient movies …"

Kurt sent them death stares and the two bickered together. Sam looked questioningly at Tina," Are they always like that ?"

" You get used to it " muttered Tina," after a while'

" So you guys all sing in that glee club with Kurt " asked Sam, awkwardly," which he was telling me about . It sounds really cool…never really had anything like that at my last school"

" Do you sing , Sam?" inquired a suspicious and curious Rachel all at once.

" Yeah, some,' answered Sam, sheepishly," I'm just okay though"

" You will be coming to McKinley , Sam," hinted Kurt," you really should consider auditioning for New Directions . We could use another able body..voice, I mean"

" Stop giving me the hard sell for glee, Kurt," said Sam," I said I would think about it "

" I really believe that you would enjoy glee, Sam, and another member would be a welcome new addition to our little family "

Sam's smile was thin." I don't know..still too early to be thinking about school"

" Don't pressure the boy, Kurt," scolded Mercedes," he gets carried away'

" I do…carried away," Kurt was quick to add," sorry..I didn't mean to push"

" No harm, Kurt," calmed Sam, easily," so you said something about a pool party. Is it the kind where some older jock buys us a keg and the wild John Hughes craziness happening "

" Not with my parents ," scoffed Mercedes," we get the pool and the parents party inside "

" Even better," Sam did his best Matthew McConaughy impression," swimming and chasing sharks is what I do for fun"

Tina stared at him, blindly." That really wasn't funny"

" it was actually lame ' contributed Mercedes," we don't have sharks in Ohio"

" I thought you girls liked Matthew McConaghy," replied Sam," Fools Gold "

' Really terrible movie with a awful plot and the romance wasn't believable " explained Rachel," How to Lose a Guy in Ten days might have been the better choice "

" I thought it was a charming impression," cut in Kurt,' I liked it "

It was just silly enough for him to find it and him entrancing .

" Very devil -may-care but the girls don't go for that type , you see "

Tina looked at Mercedes who frowned and they all shared a concerned look with Rachel.

Kurt was rushing headlong into a major crush!

Right here and the now 1

They knew for a fact that Kurt found any Matthew Mcconaghy movies not worth his time and had refused to sit thru How To Lose a Guy In Ten days adamantly.

Before either girl could stop Kurt for what would surely become a colossal disaster of mortification , Ruby picked the ideal team to step inside and cutting him off.

" Food is on but I need some help before we eat. Mercedes, grab the salad out of the fridge and a couple bags of chips from the cupboard "

Mercedes moved quickly to comply with her mothers wishes.

" Tina, you know where the cups and plates are. Kurt, come and show me exactly how you want these juicy burgers to be to your sensitive gullet…"

' I am sure they are just perfect already " hesitated Kurt, inwardly cursing himself for being rather finicky the last time he had eaten over here.

" Oh no, you went all Food Guru on me," Ruby grabbed the young mans hand ," and I am not having it this time. Come on, chef Alton Brown , to the grill'

" Fine," sighed a resigned Kurt,' and your not supposed to char the meat "

' I will be more than happy to set the table, ruby " called Rachel but she and Kurt had already strode outside to the extra large patio . She joined the other girls in the kitchen and Sam followed her, watching her with an appreciative eye.

" I can help too" volunteered Sam,' I'm good at carrying things or whatever '

Mercedes chuckled," Most guys are but you can haul the cooler out once you throw some more water in it, new boy"

She pulled a salad and a couple bottles of dressing from the fridge." Sorry about Mom, guys, but they cut her hours this summer at Dilliards. She's been kind a bummed about it so she's been all about Lifetime TV and the Food Network'

" I think it must be a total Mom thing,' Sam walked around Rachel, trying to determine the sweet smelling perfume that wafted by him," mine is into all that Martha stuff'

Tina stacked the paper cups and the plates" Sam, you could grab some soda and throw into that cooler, too. We're gonna head out there and watch the show with Kurt …it ought to be really funny with him trying to show Ruby the correct way to grill"

" hysterical is more like it,' said Mercedes," Kurt is so like his Dad with the grill"

" we should take pictures on our phones …" trailed Tina as she and Mercedes excited out of the side glass doors leaving Sam and Rachel alone in the kitchen.

Rachel began gathering silverware and the other necessary items, pausing to read the back of a package of wheat buns. " Oh my, so many calories in a tiny piece of bread,' murmured Rachel," its much more better for you without the bun"

She caught him staring at her out of the corner of her eye and frowned.

" So, what is your impression of Kurt, Sam?"

" He's pretty cool," Sam brushed her arm, softly," all of you are. I am really lucky that I ran into you at the salon that day ….."

" Kurt and me, you mean,' corrected Rachel," I believe it was fate "

Sam shifted closer to her and felt her stiffen." Yea, cause he's a nice guy and all,' went on the blonde young man, circling her ," hey why don't you put all that in here"

He handed her the basket, making sure that his fingers brushed against hers.

" Might be easier for you to carry, Rachel"

" Thank you," Rachel pursed her lips together in a thin line," it will"

" Your welcome," replied Sam, leaning back against the counter to look at her,' you know, Rachel, I think that you are very pretty "

Rachel let the silverware drop with a clank into the basket." I have a boyfriend ," blurted out Rachel, feeling very uncomfortable ,' Finn. He and I…we love each other which you wouldn't know, of course, but thank you for the lovely compliment "

Sam had to laugh." Oh..hey, no, I didn't mean it like that. It was just a complement …I don't want to meet your boyfriend, Rachel, with him beating me up"

Rachel let out a confused sigh," I apologize for jumping to conclusions. It is so rare that I receive them for my looks seeing as I will never be considered a great beauty or blonde. Clearly I need to learn to accept compliments when they are showered upon me when I become a star on Broadway…"

" Right so…how about I go save Kurt " Sam sent her a charming smile as he carried the cooler out onto the patio with ease .

Rachel moved to the glass doors ,spying , as Sam clamped a hand on Kurt's shoulder , he laughed , and Kurt easily relinquished the spatula to him.

She bit her bottom lip and fingered her necklace, torn.

She must have not gotten enough sleep for her to be imagining that the new guy was - had been flirting with her. When it was clear that Sam had a romantic interest in Kurt.

She was being ridiculous as it was-surely the little touches had been accidental .

Sam was a friendly guy and perhaps he was more in touch with his feelings than most guys were …that had to be it.

Besides she really didn't have all that much experience in the romance department, her brief fling with puck that hardly lasted a week, Finn, and then the few months that she had dated Jesse but it had always been Finn for her.

Sam and Kurt would complement one another quite well.

Finn was clearly right about her needing to relax if she was overreacting to a simple compliment .

Pasting a cheerful smile on her face and grabbing the basket , Rachel put the thought out of her mind for the afternoon and rejoined her friends for lunch.


	30. Chapter 30

Much to his surprise, Quinn had been more than a little agreeable at the prospect of moving into a place of their own. She had insisted upon breaking the news to Judy herself and left Puck to take care of getting the apartment ready for them to move into it.

Mina hadn't been thrilled but had offered whatever old furniture they had in storage so that they wouldn't have to waste their money on basics like that.

Once the initial shock had worn off, Puck had enlisted the rest of the glee club to help set up the apartment while Mercedes helped Quinn pack over at the fabrays house.

Finn and Puck wedged the aged brown and yellow plaid sofa through the doorway and Finn gave it a shove the rest of the way into the small living room .

" I think this is good here" decided Puck, leaning against the armrest.

Finn glanced at it." maybe we should straighten it first "

" I guess …Hummel and Berry will probably make us anyway if we don't fix it "

With a reluctant sigh, puck and Finn straightened the couch then left it there.

" So , Mom has another old couch in the garage she said you could have," told Finn, conversationally," I mean, if Quinn hates this one "

" I've seen that couch, Hudson," told Puck," we used to jump off of it when we were kids. That was the ugliest couch ever besides this one will do us okay ..Kurt said it's a good brand. I couldn't believe my luck that some bastard just dumped this to the curb"

" Kind of smells like smoke " commented Finn

" I bought some of that Febreeze shit ," grinned Puck," I'll just spray it down"

" Get out of the way or help " shouted Matt as he and Mike came through with a TV.

Artie had contributed an old wooden TV stand and that is where it was dropped and Puck went to work hooking it up while the others plopped down on the couch.

" Man, you need a flat screen," pointed out Mike," that weighs a ton"

" I want a big screen but they aint happening till Beth is like five or something ," said Puck," I don't know, Quinn is working on our budget and shit "

" It does actually look like you could live here " said Finn, noting the kitchenette that connected with the living room. A small bathroom and two slightly bigger rooms were down the hall where Rachel and Kurt were busy cleaning and tidying up.

Everyone in glee or their folks had donated to the Puck and Quinn apartment cause which had given them all kinds of furniture and pots and pans and stuff like that.

Puck was bringing the contents of his room, Quinn was packing up her room, and they would be bringing all of Beth's stuff later that evening .

" I still cant get over this whole thing," brought up Matt, with a laugh," Puckerman is settling down like an old married couple with Quinn"

" You gonna trade in for the station wagon next " joked Mike , high fiving Finn.

" Shut up , Chang ' snapped Puck," and I'm not an old dude like or a pansy ass like Finn over here. Quinn and I aren't tying the knot , we're just …"

" Living together," finished Finn ," raising your daughter together. Weird "

" Weird would have been if we'd given her up " trailed off Puck, uncomfortably,' besides Berry is wearing your name around her neck. Nothing beats that one, Finn"

" Guess we 've like came full circle or something since last year, huh" said Finn

" Which is cool," told Puck," cause it was stupid to keep hating each other "

Mike leaned towards his best friend." Aww, are you feeling the love there?'

Matt couldn't resist a grin." Makes me want to cry like a baby"

Finn shook his head at their antics while Puck straightened an old bookcase .

" Screw you, Chang. You too, Rutherford "

They just laughed together and put their feet up on an old wooden coffee table.

Puck surveyed the apartment and all of the furniture and knew it wasn't anything like Quinn was used to . He hoped she wouldn't be disappointed with it or him.

They weren't living in the rough side of town and school wasn't that far.

" You know I bet Judy is pitching a bitch fit over this," figured Puck," she's been on Quinn real bad after that prick showed up a while ago and this wont be pretty. "

" You didn't go over to give her your support " stated Finn, recalling how horrible it had been last year when he had broken the news of Quinn's pregnancy to Judy .

The woman hadn't stood up for her daughter once but he knew how Quinn used to gripe about how suffocating and demanding her mother was.

" Hey, I offered," said Puck," she didn't want me there. Besides I figured Quinn wanting Mercedes there means she has some sort of plan there ..she's sly, you know "

" I think all that sly and bitchy vibe is some secret ingredient that Sue puts in those shakes the girls drink to cause meanness" chipped in a serious Mike,' I mean, Britt is super sweet when she's not drinking that crap and eating food like a normal girl"

" I never thought of it but would explain a lot with Santana" agreed Matt

" Quinn hasn't drank that crap since she ..when she found out she was preggers" told Puck, matter of fact," I think she perfected Ice Queen in like the 6th grade '

He paused," Thank God, you guys bought us Beth's crib and stuff cause I bet you ten bucks that Judy isn't going to let us take anything that she paid money for "

Meanwhile down the hall, Kurt and Rachel were finishing dressing the large queen bed in new blue sheets with a large duvet . She tucked the corner on her side and then hands on her hips, surveyed their handy-work with a fine eye for detail. The bed was a simple wooden headboard that puck had in his room, the white colonial style nightstand had been a contribution from Kurt who had ditched the traditional style of decorating when he had turned thirteen. However the old nightstand was still in lovely condition and he felt that it suited Quinn as did the lovely watercolor on the wall that Puck would surely hate.

" Well, it isn't as fabulous as I would like," said Kurt," but then without Q's things, there isn't much more that we can do in here "

" Quinn and Noah will be sharing the same bed ," mused Rachel, thoughtfully," I suppose she'll prepare dinner for when he comes home from work. Play with Beth…it seems all so surreal and very real at the same time .It's such a huge commitment "

Kurt put his arm around her shoulder." I just hope it works out for them. There are very few of those Teen Moms and Dads that actually work out …and though it does appear that Puck has been making every effort to change , I cant help but wonder how long that is going to last.."

" Kurt , that isn't any way too be !" admonished Rachel, " the challenges and the difficulties that we face will only make our relationships stronger '

Kurt lifted a brow." This is Puck and Quinn we're talking about, Rachel. "

" I happen to have faith in them," says Rachel," and you should too. "

' Oh, I do," expressed Kurt," just being pragmatic here since your not but some of us aren't head in the clouds , madly in love either "

Rachel's smile was sympathetic." Did Sam talk to you alone ..while the girls and I were discussing Mercedes and Bo. You never did say anything, Kurt "

He sighed," Nothing more than some flirty smiles and I don't even know if I am just wanting them to be flirty . I mean, I like the guy, Rachel'

Rachel twirled her necklace and smoothed her lips in a thin smile." I thought they ..that Sam was flirting with you. I mean, Finn does that little crooked smile that shows off his dimple when he flirts with me ..not that Sam had the same smile with you. "

" I know he isn't anything like Finn," said Kurt, straightening the framed picture of Puck and Quinn backstage during Regional's that Rachel had framed for the couple." I am well over my obsessive crush with straight guys that are naïve jocks like your boyfriend . Not to mention the weird factor now that his mom and my dad have been dating "

" I take it from your tone that Burt and Carole are becoming serious," says Rachel, knowingly," Finn doesn't talk about it much . I know that he has been grappling with his Mom dating again but I cant force him to talk to me about it "

" It is odd," Kurt lowered his voice," I mean, Dad hasn't ever dated anyone since Mom passed away. I like Carole and I'm pretty sure Dad is crazy about her…but if he is happy. God, we're getting off of subject here which was Sam Evans . I don't want to push and I am trying really hard not to just flat out ask him if he is gay"

" I don't think that would be pushing ," murmured Rachel," he is certainly acting as if he is into you, Kurt. As Mercedes pointed out, he was a bit touchy feely with you"

Kurt shuddered," Ew, stop! He touched my arm a couple times , its not as if he tried to hold my hand or anything. Maybe I should just let this sit and see what happens.."

" That is totally up to you, Kurt," says Rachel, debating on the possible flirtation she had with Sam but dismissed it. ," I just want you to be happy "

Kurt flipped his bangs." I am going to survey Beth's nursery "

Rachel picked up a pink plastic bucket filled with cleaning supplies.

" You prepare the baby's room and I'll disinfect the bathroom"

The two friends left the room and headed down the hall with a purpose.

" hey babe " Finn stopped her at the bathroom door, bent down to kiss her.

He just couldn't help himself; she looked too adorable .

Her dark hair was in loose braids , she was wearing little pale pink shorts with one of his old grey McKinley high shirts knotted at the waist with white keds.

" Finn" Rachel smiled into his eyes," you boys have brought over all the furniture?'

' Naw, " answered Finn," just taking a break. I guess found a bunch of stuff that he's bringing over here for Puck and Quinn…'

He tugged one of her braids." What do you think about, you know, living together ? I mean , not me and you, now cause that isn't where we're at or anything '

" I love you , Finn, but I would want for us to be married before we lived together ," confessed Rachel, softly," not that I condone Noah and Quinn because I don't . They have the commitment and a child but our situation is different than ours"

" Good," Finn grinned at her," cause that's what I thought , too. Plus Mom would skin me alive if I ..if we moved in together and we weren't married or engaged"

Rachel stood on her toes and pressed a loving kiss on his mouth" I love you "

Puck came striding down the hall and stopped when he saw the couple.

" Can you too not make me wannna puke on my own carpets ?'

Rachel pressed her face into Finn's chest as they laughed at puck's disgust.

" Hummel," Puck headed into the nursery," Quinn and I have ideas for Beth's room so don't go turning it into some little princess room and none of that French stuff "

SH

" You do know that this is completely nuts, right ?'

Quinn folded the satin pajamas and added it to the growing pile of clothing on her bed where Mercedes sat, idly flipping through a stack of homecoming photos from last year.

" I know that it isn't exactly what I had planned , Mercedes, but then again neither was my life last year. Things just change " stated Quinn, glancing at her friend," you know maybe you could go through those for me. I just really need a couple pictures from Homecoming as a reminder of my glory days …get rid of the more intimate ones"

Mercedes lifted a brow." Like the ones with you and Finn sucking face? '

" exactly ," answered a pragmatic Quinn,' I just really want the ones with us as Homecoming King and Queen. We have finally gotten past all of that, all four of us, and even though I cared for Finn, I don't want there to be any reminders of the past. Puck sometimes feels as if he never measures up to Finn as it is…"

" Puck? " Mercedes shook her head," if you say so .Look you just got moved back in here with your Mom, I really think you should give it more of a chance "

" I had been, Mercedes," Quinn moved onto another drawer to empty out," it hasn't been easy moving back in here after Beth was born. I know that you think that I have lost my mind but I cannot raise my daughter in this house, Mercedes. I tried…."

" I know your still having problems with your Mom," brought up Mercedes, trying to be understanding of her friends plight," you could just move back in with the Pucker man's.I know that you have that option, too. "

" Mina has been great since she apologized ," stated Quinn, folding up one of Beth's bath towels," but puck and I have talked this through. We both agree that this is what is the best for us..even if nobody else understands "

" You know I know that Mom would love to have you come stay with us again, Quinn," pressed Mercedes, knowingly," and she loves babies. I wouldn't even half to call her ..maybe you should consider that. It wouldn't be you and Puck living together but I know my folks wouldn't have a problem with Puck coming over and being a dad and all.."

" That is very generous of you but no thanks," answered Quinn," my mind is set. Besides I am actually sort of excited, Puck did manage to find us a affordable apartment of our own. Granted his Grandmother owns the building but its reasonable and most importantly, it isn't in the Lima crack house district "

Mercedes couldn't hide a had been receiving before and after pics from Kurt and Rachel all morning." Have you even seen the place, Quinn?"

" I mean, this is Puck that we're talking about here…"

" Mercedes, I trust him," Quinn folded the contents of her lingerie drawer and idly wondered what Puck would think if she seduced him," I wish you would "

" I think that it is all sorts of crazy is what I think," stated the sassy diva," no matter how much I might love a guy, there had better be a ring on my finger before him and I even think about going there…"

" Very well spoken, Mercedes," Judy stepped into the room carrying Beth," someone woke up and wanted her Mommy " She handed the baby to her daughter.

" Hello Beth" Quinn pressed a kiss on her soft cheek and cuddled her daughter close," I bet you heard Aunt Mercedes and wanted to know what all the fuss was about "

Beth lifted a little fist and stared at her mama as if in an answer.

" Hey Mrs. Fabray," said Mercedes," Quinn, unless your going to feed her, give me the baby. Aunt Mercedes is calling on godmother rights here, girl "

Quinn smiled at her and relinquished the hold on her daughter to Mercedes.

" Hey precious baby girl," Mercedes talked animatedly to her," how's my girl?"

While Mercedes was taking care of Beth, Judy decided to try to appeal to Quinn on a different level. When had she become such a horrible mother ? Both of her daughters had adored her when they were little and now they barely made polite conversation, despite how hard she desperately wanted to make up for Russell's wrongs in this family.

" Quinnie, I know that we have had many rough patches since you've moved back in but I thought that we were making progress here" brought up Judy, noting the shiny plastic tiara that was sitting in a box on the vanity besides Quinn's red and white pom poms.

Quinn had it all before the pregnancy, the popularity, the handsome quarterback boyfriend with the American hero for a father ( she brushed away the quick flash of memory of Christopher Hudson in high school) , she had the perfect life.

" We were until you lost it when dad came back," informed Quinn, coldly,' I wont go through that again. It was hard enough when I was pregnant but now I just wont, Mom"

Judy stiffened." Sweetie, you and I have already discussed this in depth. You know that your father intends to make this divorce as messy as possible but I swear, I will have the locks changed and he will never set foot near Beth or you again"

" it's a little too late for that," told Quinn," too late for me to actually believe you "

" Moving in with Noah is nothing but a ridiculous farce, sweetie. I like the boy, I do, but playing house isn't some fantasy ….I know that you already know this"

Mercedes kissed Beth's head and caught the fierce look of determination come into Quinn's eyes and knew that no matter what anyone thought, she was in control this time.

She was suddenly very grateful that her own relationship with her mom was really good.

Ruby might drive her nuts at times but she never had any doubts what so ever that that she wasn't loved. She sensed that Quinn didn't even have that with Judy.

It was really just sort of sad.

" Neither is play acting a happy family but we seem to have that down pact in this house ," reminded Quinn, painfully," I will not repeat that with Beth"

" Fine, I will reconsider allowing Noah to move in with you," offered Judy, trying to offer her an olive branch of sorts," I don't kid myself that you wont at some point want to repeat your experience sleeping with him again. I can compromise "

" MOM!" admonished an embarrassed Quinn, coloring .

Mercedes stifled a laugh and concentrated on talking to Beth when Quinn shot her an evil eye. ' I didn't say a word. Not my business, playing with the baby here'

" Not even if you agreed to let me and puck share the same bed ," argued Quinn," and I am just done. I wont fight with you over this because my mind is already made up"

Judy ground her heel into the carpet and stared hopefully at Mercedes but apparently she wasn't getting any sort of help here. " Although I do like Puck, sweetie," implored Judy," he simply cannot take care of you and Beth properly. Just hear me out because I do believe that he will try but you need to be realistic…your fine with living off food stamps and not being able to buy the latest lip-gloss at the mall because Beth needs diapers? '

" I have more than enough lip-gloss," stated Quinn," Beth comes first "

" I have a good shot at taking your father to the cleaners," went on Judy, undeterred," Mr. Berry has enough dirt on Russell that we should be able to live comfortably without my having to go back to work. We shouldn't have to make that many changes in our lifestyle and I think we can really persevere here if we stick together . "

" I am sticking with Puck and Beth" repeated Quinn,' that is it "

" I can take care of us ," Judy steamrolled on ahead,' I have the resources. Then there is school- I can watch Beth for you while the two of you go to school"

" I can see that you hadn't considered a babysitter. Daycare is very expensive "

Quinn's hazel eyes locked with her mothers." Would you still be willing to watch Beth for us ? I don't want to completely cut you out of my life, mom, and you are Beth's grandmother. That means something to me even if I tell you that nothing you can say will change my mind about this so you should just give it a rest '

Judy pressed a hand to her heart." Of course I will still watch my granddaughter for you!"

" Thank you," Quinn was sincere," now if you don't mind, Mom, Mercedes and I have some packing up to do if we intend to move in soon"

" Very well," conceded Judy," if Mercedes is tending to Beth , I am going to make a run to the grocery store. I cannot imagine the type of food that boy will buy….heaven forbid if my daughter is going to live off of peanut butter and spam"

Without waiting for an answer, Judy left the room, heels clicking on the hardwood floors.

" It never bothered her before," murmured Quinn, idly. A soft smile curled around her lips as she recalled the many nights that Puck had snuck bacon in the house for her during her pregnancy," I guess it was too much for me to hope that she could actually change'

" I'm sorry, Quinn," sympathized Mercedes as the baby reached out for her M necklace," that was really, really rough. How are you really, girl?'

Quinn gave her a wan smile." thanks, Mercedes, but I'm fine. However, if you ever notice me starting to act like her," Quinn's voice was strained with emotion," smack some sense back into me"

" You got it " assured Mercedes," okay here's my one last ditch effort here before I shut up. You do know that Mom would be all sorts of crazy happy to have you and Beth move in with us and you'd have instant babysitters. We all adore Beth here…."

' You're a good friend, Mercedes," said Quinn," but no, Beth and I are going to move in with Puck. It's what he actually wanted all along ..be our own little family but I was too blind and too scared to even consider what that meant "

" How are you not scared about that now?'

' Oh, a part of me still is," confessed Quinn on a sigh," the other part is ecstatic "

SH

Meanwhile at the Abrams house, Artie and Tina lay on the floor, sated from their lovemaking and wrapped in each others arms enjoying the silence of the house.

His shirt was open and she traced patterns across his abs.

She was a woman that was seriously into abs on a guy. She still got really giddy just thinking about her own little secret that beneath his dorky clothes, her boyfriend had a totally hot body. She couldn't even tell Mercedes and Rachel this !

It was like another total artie turn on for her.

" You know, Tee," laughed Artie ," it would really be more comfortable if we aim for the bed the next time.."

" You…were in a hurry, if I recall " Tina pressed a kiss to the hollow of his throat.

" As if you didn't want me to ravish you! You came in here wearing a skimpy bikini top, Tina," Artie's clear blue eyes shined with love,' I am not made of steel"

Tina giggled into his chest." It was hardly skimpy, Art. I guess you liked it, eh?"

" Word" declared artie, pulling her in for another steamy kiss," you are the most gorgeous girl I have ever known, Tina Cohen-Chang"

Tina perched on his chest and handed him his glasses." your pretty cute yourself "

" Cute," Artie pretended to be offended ," seriously, Tee, you think I am cute. Not manly handsome or a hot stud ?"

Tina smacked him across the chest with indignation. " No, I stand by cute "

" You wound me with your strange female logic ," teased artie, kissing her swiftly," that I also think is really hot on you. I love you "

" your learning which is really good " told Tina, studying his face and the confidence brimming there," I love you too"

He tugged at the new strand of red in her inky black hair." Then what is wrong ?"

" Kurt, Mercedes, and Rachel know that we've been having sex!"

" Is this déjà vu? Groundhog day? " questioned Artie," damn, I knew, I knew that Rachel couldn't be trusted. What happened , Tina, did she interrogate you about us until you could do nothing but answer all of Kurt and Mercedes questions ?"

" It wasn't Rachel,' explained Tina ," I am still not real sure how it came up but it wasn't by Rachel. Those three figured it out all on their own …which is why you shouldn't be all sexy to me on the phone when other people we know are around to listen . "

" So its my fault that you told them?" asked Artie, dumbfounded.

" No, I didn't say that," sputtered Tina," Kurt knew as soon as I hung up the phone "

" Well I guess there are worse things that could have came from that…" said artie

" I didn't really tell them anything ," Tina smacked him again since he wasn't paying any attention to her," so your telling me that you haven't been bragging to Finn and the guys?"

" No," said artie, quickly," Finn is a nice guy but he doesn't have much of a filter. I mean the guys says a lot without thinking …we've all heard him in glee. Not to mention that its none of his business and then to top it off, I really didn't want to hear any more about him and Rachel than I already know. "

" You hate me " pouted Tina, trying to decipher his meaning.

Artie kissed her nose. " No, I don't hate you," teased artie," but if your going to be talking sex with Kurt and the girls, you could brag about my prowess in bed "

" Your …prowess, Artie ? "

" Oh yea," Artie traced a path down that oh so lovely spine of hers," cause you know I totally rock your world, Tina" She rolled her eyes upwards and fixed him with a look," Besides on the plus side, they are our friends. They probably would have figured it out sooner or later ..and maybe now they'll be no doubts that I'm still just a guy"

" I don't think they've ever seen you as anything but one of the guys," informed Tina, staunchly," you're the only one that still has problems with that "

" I'm working on it," told artie as both of their cell phones went off at once.

Tina brushed her mouth across his and picked up her phone first.

" Text from Mercedes" said artie , who had found his at the same time.

It was short and sweet and too the point, just like Mercedes.

**Stop making out. Get over to Quinn's and help with the big move .**

" Now we're going to look like we just had sex," Tina tossed him his pants," put your pants on while I find my clothes. We need to help take Quinn's stuff over to the new apartment cause it wont all fit in Mercedes moms car "

SH

April Rhodes sipped on her double chocolate malt with appreciation as she watched with a keen eye as her son moved briskly around the restaurant as if he owned the place, taking orders, and snoozing with the customers and couldn't have been more proud of him.

Bo was going to make something of himself.

He had loads of talent and was so good with people.

" April, hey," Will noticed the blonde sitting in a corner booth immediately and moved over to join her,' I thought that was you"

She grinned at him.' Will Shuster, my favorite guy in all of Lima. Sit down with me. Oh boy ,oh boy, are you looking just fine '

Will laughed and appreciated the compliment. Even after all of these years, she still made him feel like the geeky sixteen year old kid crushing on the star of the Glee club.

" I needed that, " admitted Will, wryly," thanks for that "

" The pretty redhead too shy to hand out a complement to her guy or what "

" Something like that," admitted Will,' I actually haven't spoken with Emma that much since the beginning of the summer. She's been visiting with her parents and I ..I guess I am ..have been trying to adjust to being single again. Its much harder than I remembered "

" Amen," agreed April," and doesn't always get any better either, Will. " she let out a laugh," and you wondered why I drank? Which I haven't drank a lick of anything since I have been in town and Bo has been taking me to the AA classes in the school basement ."

" Figgins is renting out the basement to AA meetings?' asked a curious Will

" Yep, the man will rent out the school if the price is right," chuckled April," you know I am actually getting a pretty nice fan base over at the bowling alley. "

"Wow," Will sat back in the booth to gaze at her," I am so proud of you, April. You came back in town with all this…new moxie and look what happened . Your sober, you got a steady job, and your being a real mom to your son"

April reached across the table and squeezed his hand. " that means a lot, Will"

"Just being a friend ," said Will, simply," how are things with Bo? I must hear his name dozens of time during glee, Mercedes is taken with him"

" Pretty good ," explained April with a sheepish grin," he still thinks his mom is a piece of work but he calls me every other night, just to check in with me, and we even have a real sit down type of family supper every Thursday"

" okay , my daughter still wont call me back but I haven't given up on her. Hell, I even bit the bullet a couple of times and had a real conversation with Vinnie "

" I think Dad was glad to talk to you," interjected Bo, stopping at the table," Mom, that's your second order of fries. Where do you put them all?"

" I have killer metabolism plus all those diet pills mixed with the horse tranquiller worked great in the weight loss department ," answered April," besides I love French fries. When your Dad and I were working at the diner when we were young and by young, I mean, your age and stupid, we lived off of these things."

" you and Dad ought to weigh 400 pounds between you both from all the garbage you two ate in the eighties " commented Bo, good naturally," hey "

" Hi Bo" smiled Will," I already know what I want so if you want to take my order. I will have a marshmallow coke, a burger and onion rings. To go, please'

" To go," repeated an incredulous April," what kind of visit is this, Will?"

" a short one ," told Will," I have to pay a visit to two insane teenagers and a baby"

" So your in on the whole Operation move Puck and Quinn, ," inquired Bo," cause Mercedes just sent me a text about it. I guess she's helping Quinn pack and watching the kid..and I ..Kurt has me on vintage lamp duty. Not really sure what that means exactly but it has to match this picture of a comforter he sent me…its really cool that he included me in this thing "

" That boy has class in the droves," waxed April," too upscale for little ole Lima"

" I received numerous texts from Rachel, Kurt, Rachel again," told Will, ruefully,' Mercedes, Finn, and puck. Most of my club is involved in the move it would seem ..I've got a box full of Terri's extra Pottery Barn household stuff to give to the kids. I have probably paid for them twice over by now so at least Quinn will now have a teak toilet bowl cleaner for the bathroom…"

" I have been ordered to swing by after work to help" told Bo," I'll turn your order in, and bring your coke right out " He disappeared into the kitchen.

" what is this now ?' inquired April, only catching bits of the conversation.

" Apparently and this is what I have managed to piece together from five assorted texts from the kids," explained will," Puck is renting an apartment from his grandmother . He, Quinn, and the baby are going to live together ' He shook his head," I did my best to try to discourage them , talk some sense into Puck. He isn't a bad kid but hard-headed "

' You cant save us all, Will. Who knows ? The kids might make it work for them"

" Living together is hard enough for adults," reminded Will, thinking of all of the ups and downs he and Teri had in the five years of their marriage," let alone two sixteen year olds with a baby. I will tell you that one thing I have learned about Puck is that he is one proud young man…he tries to live up to this reputation of his but he's got ambition"

" Maybe they will surprise you," April had a ray of hope in her voice," just because some of us screw things and life to hell a couple times and back, doesn't mean they will too"

" Quinn's home life is pretty terrible from what I have heard," admitted Will," but those two seem to really be working on a relationship and they love that baby"

" Maybe you could give them some of that famous optimism that you are so good at, Will" encouraged April, reaching for another French fry.

" Your turning the tables on me, April," joked an amiable Will," giving me advice now?"

" I reckon that I am," stated April ," see, I pick up something good from you here and there when I am in town, Will. " She caught his hand , excitedly," before my son gets back with your food, have I told you that my firstborn actually cooks like a dream? Seriously Bo has the whole chef thing down….those new lines of the Footloose burgers on the menu are his creations. He's been waiting tables maybe like 30% and spending more time in this here kitchen creating tasty food for the good folks in town"

' Bo made those," said Will," you know the Ren McCormick burger is totally awesome. "

" I have been talking to him about his future," brought up April, confidentially," his talents are wasted here .Unless someone gets the Diner dude in here to eat my boys food but anyway, I have been keeping in contact with my friends back in Branson."

" Really ?" questioned Will, taking a fry off of the plate," you kept in touch"

" Yea, not me, I know but I didn't lose my job or anything ," confided April," one of the girls and I swapped vacations so I could come here and try to make things good with Bo. They want me back aboard the Branson Belle for the fall/winter season…."

" I am truly impressed at how you managed to turn it all around , April" told Will.

" Yeah, I'm not doing so bad being a grown up this time round," told April," and my Beauregard makes it all worth it, Will. He…he thinks that the sun rises and sets around Mercedes and I get to see my boy all happy in love " She pressed her lips together," I haven't given up on Pam either . I am just letting her sit till she is ready to talk but I feel like I am finally starting to do things right in my life "

Will squeezed her hand," Maybe I should be taking advice from you. Outside of the glee club, I cant seem to get a handle on my own life anymore "

" You and the redhead again?"

" I honestly think I scared Emma off," confessed Will,' I mentioned that earlier, I think. We had two dates this summer and she's been in Indiana visiting with her parents and I think I might have gotten a couple of voicemails from her "

" Give the woman and yourself a little time,' said April, briskly," you haven't been on the market all that long, Will. No woman ,not even moi, wants to be the rebound "

" Emma wouldn't be a rebound " Will was quick to correct .

April rolled her eyes." Oh honey, I love you, but yes, she would be. "

" Maybe so," Will nodded and changed the subject, not wanting to mull over it much longer," but on a brighter note, The New Directions Boosters are up by 20 members. Summer Glee has been having a really positive effect on the kids too. I'm real happy about that but I have really noticed some actual change in Santana Lopez …this girl has an acid tongue, but lately she's been different. That is really saying something "

" Your talking about the sleazy Cheerleader with the daffy sidekick "

" Santana and Brittney,' corrected Will," she's been less mean, lately "

" Score for the teacher !" cheered April ,ignoring the questioning looks from her son as he delivered Will's food and slid in the booth beside his mom for his break.

" Hope you like that, ," told Bo," Mom, I 'm eating your fries"

" Go right on, honey," smiled April," Will and I were just shooting the shit "

He paused ," you know Kurt sent me a couple more texts about this whole lighting thing …I don't really know Puck and Quinn well enough to shell out fifty bucks for a light in their bedroom. However I think Grandpa has an old, ugly blue lamp in the garage that looks like a reject from 1979 or maybe 1982 or something that might pass Kurt's inspection of vintage. What do you think, ?"

" well I don't know about Kurt's designer lamps or anything, Bo," said will,' but I think Puck and Quinn would be pretty grateful with whatever lamp you gave them"

" That's what I figured," decided Bo,' so that's what I'm gonna do "

April leaned into her sons shoulder and kissed his cheek." your so thoughtful, Bo," purred a proud April," you must have picked that up from Pops. Listen, you don't have to stick around here with your old mom for lunch. If you want to go join your friends with the apartment party, I wouldn't want you to miss out on all of the fun"

" Mercedes is still helping Quinn," explained Bo," and I still have another hour before I get off of work. I have time to spend with my Mom and party afterwards"

April felt her heart swell and ruffled his hair, affectionately." That's my boy"

SH _-

" Puck, this is stupid," argued Quinn while he took Beth out of her car seat," I know this isn't Dudley or Knots Landing .I am fine with our new apartment , I told you that '

She slung the diaper bag on her shoulder and watched as Mercedes and Tina carried another box into the apartment door that obviously was now hers and Puck's home.

" Knowing it and seeing it are two different things, Q," replied Puck," we're on the bottom floor so that will make it easier for us will all of Beth's stuff and crap"

" That was very thoughtful of you," said Quinn," stairs and a car seat would have been fun" She turned and a slight smile curled around her lips at the expectant look on his face, as if he wanted her to notice the apartment building wasn't new or a high rise.

She couldn have cared less.

" Its two bedroom so there is a nursery for Beth …" rattled off a nervous Puck.

" Will you stop!" Quinn pressed her lips to his,' Lets go see our new house"

With Beth in his arms and one hand at the small of her back, Puck propelled her inside the apartment where most of their glee friends were anxiously waiting for them.

" She is at the door" announced Kurt, closing the curtain ," places , everyone "

" This isn't a surprise , Kurt " informed Mercedes, depositing a small box in the kitchen.

" it will be to Quinn," answered Kurt,' I am sure she isn't expecting it to be furnished "

" Ssh" this came from Rachel and Tina, together.

" It doesn't look like a motel so that's a plus right there," said Quinn, turning the handle and stepping inside the apartment ,' Ohhhh …"

A simple banner obviously done by Tina proclaimed " Welcome Home Quinn and Beth '

The living room was a light tan colored walls with a simple clock on the wall , a framed picture of her second sonogram and one of them right after Beth had been born.

A plaid couch sat pushed up against the wall , a scarred coffee table sat in front of it, and she recognized Puck's Tv on a old stand . His guitar leaned against an empty bookcase.

The living room led into a small kitchenette where though the appliances were clearly outdated , they shone brightly and a round kitchen table with mismatched chairs sat in the middle. A showy tall glass vase held a mass of summer flowers.

All of their friends stood , awaiting her reaction, and she felt Puck's breath in her ear.

" Babe …do you like it ? I know it isn't the fancy shit that your used to ..but the guys and I worked real hard to fix it up so you wouldn't hate it "

Tears sprang from her eyes unexpectedly and she turned to wrap herself in his embrace and kiss Beth who was nestled between them." I love it and I love you"

" Really ," questioned Puck," cause Hummel and Berry did the decorating "

" It's perfect for us ," excitement filled Quinn's voice," and its our home "

" I didn't expect this….I don't know what I expected but not this " She grabbed the back of his head and brushed her mouth over his again," Thank you, Puck "

" Anything for my girls …." whispered Puck, huskily.

Kurt cleared his throat," If your done with this sickeningly happy display of love , Quinn, I would be happy to give you the relatively short tour of your new residence "

" I can assure you that the rooms have been mopped and cleaned thoroughly " says Rachel, " I know that would have been a concern for you with Beth "

" Thank you, Rachel," Quinn was sincere," thanks all of you, I know I can be a ..well, bitch sometimes to you all but I ..we would have never been able to do this without all of you guys. I just didn't want you to think that I'm not grateful …"

" It's cool " expressed Finn," why don't I bring the rest of your stuff in while you get the tour of the place. Mike, Matt, come on.."

The three young men went outside, fist bumping puck as they went .

Puck held Beth so that she could see her new surroundings and she cooed baby talk.

" This here is our new home, Bethasarus , my little B-baby, and this is where your Mommy is going to feed you . When your older and can talk and stuff, I got your aunt Jessica's old bike and daddy is gonna show you how to ride …we're a real family here,. "

Beth tried to pull at his face and he caught her little fingers in his.

" That's my girl, I'll teach you how to take care of yourself when your Moms not around. She'll bust your ass and mine too but you're the best of us so I know you wont let anyone walk over you. We are gonna have like a loads of love in this house, I promise "

Quinn poked her head around the corner," Puck, what are you doing ?"

He shrugged , sheepishly." Just showing our daughter her new home "

" well bring her into the nursery," grinned Quinn, happily," did you see what Kurt did ? I cannot wait to bring the rest of her stuff in here and Tina is going to paint a mural"

" You heard your Mom, lets go.." declared an obedient Puck , following her down the hall.

Looks like he finally got something right and had kept his promises he had made to her.

He had got them a home .

They were the family he had always wanted, the family that he loved.


	31. Chapter 31

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, I just like playing around in New Directions.

A/N: Thanks again to my wonderful, loyal readers who encourage me with their awesome reviews .You guys ROCK! We're on the start of the down-swing of this story but never fear because it will be a trilogy when all is said and done. I am a woman who likes her series and I have already started outlining the sequel to this. Reviews please!

Humming' Don't Stop Believing ' under his breath and feeling like this morning was going to be really good, Will took his good mood into the grocery store where he quickly grabbed a jug of orange juice then made a beeline for the bakery.

The kids had been really enthusiastic lately so he would surprise them with donuts.

His early morning jog of almost three miles before 6 A.M. had cleared his mind from his unpleasant phone conversation with his ex-wife the night before and now he was just brimming with excitement over his good news he had to tell the kids.

Red hair standing at the bakery counter made him stop in his tracks and Will instantly recognized Emma -she looked positively lovely in a simple orange sundress with red heels . She was a sight for his sore eyes, that was for sure!

She was home.

" Emma," Will found his voice just as she turned around ," your back"

Big doe eyes locked with his and held each other in their fond gaze.

' Will," Delight filled her voice and the attraction sparked at their nearness," good morning. Um, yes, I got back in last night from visiting with my folks "

He wanted to hug her but refrained. April had actually made some good points and he wasn't going to push Emma or himself into this relationship so soon.

" Very, very nice," smiled Emma,' It had been much too long since I had seen Mother and Dad. Much too long-it shouldn't be that way with family "

" I agree," said Will," my parents are coming in sometime next month for a visit "

" Sweet tooth get you this morning?' asked Emma, accepting her bag of croissants.

' Something like that,' told Will," actually I thought I'd bring the kids breakfast"

" They sing better on sugar" Emma couldn't resist teasing him, affectionately.

" I don't know about that," joked will," but Finn dances a bit better "

He paused and touched her arm." I missed you, Em"

Her smile was sweet and made the butterflies in his stomach go nuts." I missed you, too'

" I should let you get your breakfast. I wouldn't want you to be late for glee"

She turned and began to walk out of the he decided to make his move.

" could we..maybe have lunch together soon, Emma? Before school starts up again.."

" I would like that very much," stated Emma," tell the kids hi for me "

With that she headed out of the store and Will resisted the urge to jump up and down.

He hadn't lost Emma. There was still a chance for them.

" Dude, are you gonna order some donuts or what ?"

" Oh yeah, " answered Will," just mix and match them. Two of everything , please"

SH

" No, Kurt," Mercedes said into her cell as she moved around the kitchen to pour herself a coffee into her diva mug and proceeded to dump half the contents of the sugar bowl into it mid conversation," I am just going super casual today. Because I told you that I had supper with Bo and April last night and I didn't have time to do laundry when I got home"

" Your Mom didn't wash that khaki jacket we picked out last week?" asked Kurt

' I wasn't about to ask Mom about my laundry when she didn't ground me for coming home 20 minutes late," informed Mercedes, taking a drink of the sugar laced caffeine," besides I know I sent you that text that Bo is picking me up for glee this morning"

She paused , listening to him rant about helping his dad in the garage already.

" You've barely had your first cup of coffee, Cedes," reminded Kurt," okay since the khaki outfit is out, I hope your wearing that svelte new sundress that I made you buy"

" No, I am wearing those new blue jean shorts with the olive tank and that short jacket that Tina snagged for me at Hot Topic last week," answered Mercedes," I love that dress. However , I am saving that for something super special and glee isn't it "

" I suppose that will do," replied Kurt," and at any rate , I did have to get up at an unholy hour this morning to help Dad with that transmission and am now running whole fully behind in my preparation for glee. "

" You just told me that," said Mercedes, kindly,' which means that you need to get your skinny ass into the shower and stop yakking with me. Bo is going to sit in with me at glee today…do you want us to swing by and pick you up ?"

" No, go on without me," encouraged Kurt," I will undoubtedly be late to your boyfriends always early entrance. You might as well enjoy some precious alone time with your hunky sweetie before glee …"

" Kurt," warned Mercedes, good naturally," it is way too early in the morning for you to be this sarcastic . I have only had one cup of coffee, boy"

He sighed over the phone line." At least you are having coffee, I need it injected in my veins and I really need to hop in the shower then decide what to wear. "

He paused when she didn't respond and he was afraid he had made her angry.

" Cedes, I was joking. You know I adore and approve whole-heartedly of Bo. "

" No sweat, Kurt," laughed Mercedes," hop in that shower and I'll bring you a coffee"

" Honey, I adore you but I can do without all of that sugar you pump into your veins"

Mercedes chuckled and took a hearty drink as her father, Justus came into the kitchen , eyed his daughter on the cell, and sent her a questioning look.

He was a handsome man with kind eyes and an easy smile and dressed casually in gray track pants and a loose blue polo shirt since he didn't have work today.

" I thought you had glee club this morning, young lady ?"

Mercedes covered the phone with her hand to address her father." I do ," answered Mercedes,' do you mind, Dad? I'm talking to Kurt here …"

" What else is new," Justus reached for his daughters coffee , took a healthy drink of it, and made a face," remind him to tell Burt to bring the Hummel secret seasoning come the day of this pool party. "

Kurt rolled his eyes." I heard him. I will tell dad "

' Good Lord, Mercedes , are you trying to rot all of your teeth out ?"

" Never mind, I hear the shower calling my name ," decided Kurt," and I hear your dad . I take it is his day off…have fun with that. I'll see you in glee"

' Bye," Mercedes closed her phone," Dad, do I need to remind you that you wont let me drink Monster or Red Bull. I have to get my caffeine from my coffee…."

" That is a heart attack in a mug," informed Justus," weren't you texting Kurt last night?"

" No, actually that was Tina ," answered Mercedes, giving him a hug,' you need to catch up, Dad. You've been working way too many hours and soaking up the anestia if you don't know by now that I always talk to Kurt in the mornings'

' I cant see how there is that much more to say that you haven't said with those silly texts you kids send all the time …" started Justus, reaching in the fridge for the juice.

Mercedes fixed him with the look." Do you really want me to answer that, Dad?"

" Probably not," answered Justus, making a face," your mother bought the pulp again"

His daughter couldn't resist laughing ," It's much better for you, Dad "

" So is Kurt picking you up for glee or your boyfriend ?" inquired Justus, curiously.

" Kurt had to help his dad in the garage this morning so he's running behind," explained Mercedes," Bo ought to be coming along shortly to pick me up"

" I was under the impression that Bo is out of school but I could have sworn your Mom said he was joining you for glee this morning …." persisted a protective Justus.

" Bo is 18, Dad," countered Mercedes, playing with him," and he graduated last year. I talk about glee all the time so he is going to sit in on it with me today"

" doesn't mind ?" inquired Justus, contemplating cereal or eggs.

Her response was a big, joyful laugh." doesn't mind…he and Bo's Mom goes way back. Besides its not as if my boyfriend is going to take New Direction secrets to the enemy or anything. Glee is fun and you need to listen more "

Ruby stepped inside with a handful of bright flowers from her garden." Mercy," said her mother ," Bo just pulled in the driveway. Maybe you better split before your father decides to grill you and him both some more …"

" I don't interrogate" protested Justus as his wife smirked at him.

" you just think you don't, honey," informed Ruby,' but we all know when you stay up late watching Law and Order reruns and the Cosby Show. Don't we ?"

" Thanks, Mom" Mercedes took one last drink of coffee , kissed her mothers cheek, grabbed her bag and slinging it over her side before running out of the house.

" You just said you thought her boyfriend was a nice young man, Justus '

" He is but I was easy on Mercedes when she first brought the young fellow home," Justus folded his arms across his chest," don't want her to think she can slip one by her Old Dad here. I know how clever that girl is and Bo is 18, dear "

" Mercedes is a good girl," stated ruby," she has strong morals, sweetheart "

' I know that but she's still sixteen and in love with her first boyfriend," Justus pulled his wife close," Its my duty to be the overprotective Daddy with her sometimes "

" We love you for it but its fine " assured Ruby, " so, eggs and bacon sound good ?"

" Perfect," said Justus , taking a seat at the table," oh, does she need to be on the cell with Kurt every single morning , Ruby?"

Ruby patted his cheek, lovingly." You know that Kurt is her best friend," reminded Ruby," of course she has to talk to him before school. This is why we got her the unlimited plan, honey. She and Kurt have their own family plan"

" I will never, ever understand any of that " declared a resigned Justus , quietly.

Outside, Mercedes climbed into the car and scooted over to greet her boyfriend.

" Sorry I'm late ," said Mercedes, breezily," Dad wanted to talk "

" Hey there, gorgeous," greeted Bo, drawing her into a deep good morning kiss that had her tingling in her toes ," I missed you'

" You just saw me last night," reminded Mercedes," I missed you, too'

" I thought your Dad was usually fixing peoples teeth this early " said Bo

" Its his day off," answered Mercedes, playing with the long hair at the nape of his neck," Dad was in his annoying protective mood this morning but Mom saved me "

" Your Mom is awesome ' Bo kissed her ear," and aw, my poor girl "

" You just keep that up , Bo Rhodes " murmured Mercedes with a giggle," it's okay ..about Dad. He's pretty harmless most of the time "

She caught a whiff of cinnamon and kissed his neck." Mmmm, what smells so good? You get a new cologne that smells like breakfast…"

Bo chuckled at that and squeezed her waist." No, that is breakfast ," declared Bo," I made sticky buns this morning for everyone for breakfast. And not just any oooey gooey sticky buns but loaded with tons of caramel cause I know its your favorite , Mercedes"

Her eyes lit up with anticipation." My boyfriend the chef "

" Yes, so I know you love caramel and I have to please my lady," went on Bo," besides I am trying to expand more on my breakfast menu. I actually considered making a nice frittata but I would have had to made a lot plus I just couldn't imagine ruining the presentation ….by putting it in a crock-pot "

She threw back her head and laughed heartily at him. " You have met my friends .Haven't you? Bo, they wouldn't have cared any what it looked like and will be thrilled that your bringing them breakfast in the first place. Finn, puck, and the guys will probably fight us girls for those sticky buns…"

She snuggled into his side as he drove towards the school, and knew she had to try one more time to broach the subject he kept avoiding worse than he had his mother.

" You need to go to a culinary school, Bo"

Bo laughed." I love you, Mer, but we both know that I cant afford to hop a plane to France for the Cordon Bleau"

" That isn't the only cooking school," replied Mercedes," you have real talent with cooking , baking, and with food in general, Bo. You have to know that because I know that …your just wasting all your talent reinventing the menu for Cal"

" I am hardly ready for the Next Food Network Star either," scoffed Bo," and sales have gone up like 20% or something since I added my Footloose burgers to the menu"

' You need to think about your future, Bo," expressed Mercedes, her heart twisting inside with the truth," I know one of the reasons you haven't is because of us"

She swallowed the enormous lump in her throat and refused to give in to her tears.

" The summer wont last forever"

He kissed the top of her head, lovingly." You are sounding way too much like my Mom for seven in the morning, sweetheart '

" calling me sweet names wont make me stop wanting what is best for you, Bo," told Mercedes, lowering her voice," I care about you, Bo. "

" I know you do but I am just getting my feet wet in the kitchen at Cal's"

" You would do great if you just jumped in the deep end," went on a determined Mercedes," I bet you could find cooking schools in Cincy or even Dayton'

" Don't you want me around anymore? Now your ready to ship me into the next county"

She rolled her eyes upwards and realized he wasn't going to discuss this seriously with her. Kurt was right; guys could be such morons.

" Yes, I want you around," declared Mercedes," but I also think you should follow your dreams. I mean when I have a record deal, I will remember you as that hot guy that treated me like a Queen the summer of my Junior year "

" Noted," Bo squeezed her knee," now can we not talk about this anymore?"

" Fine but I can probably convince Rachel and Kurt to give you the hard sell about your culinary abilities," relented Mercedes," and they are way worse than I am"

" Just sick your friends on me…" trailed off Bo as he maneuvered the car with purpose.

" Why are we pulling into the McDonalds Drive thru?"

' To get you and Kurt a couple iced coffees," answered Bo, matter of fatly," I have nothing against bribing your best friend to get him to side with me. "

" Kurt will not take bribes " informed Mercedes, staunchly.

" We'll see," declared Bo," besides I want a McGriddle and a hash brown"

" You made sticky buns…." reminded Mercedes, pointing to the pan in the back.

" I never ever eat my own food ' stated Bo, " its my rule "

SH

Kurt was examining his new outfit in the mirror with a critical eye after taking a shower in nearly record time , smoothing the collar of his brand new Marc Jacobs white silk shirt and the gray shorts in trepidation. He just felt as if his new trousers would be more suited to his attire but it was already seventy degrees out and the temperature would keep climbing till well in the upper 90's by the afternoon.

He didn't want to die from heat exhaustion either . It would have to do , he supposed.

He flipped his bangs and wondered if they or the hairspray would even hold up in the heat. Of course it was just summer glee but he did have certain standards.

Good Lord, last week Brittany had shown up in tiny shorts and a bright pink leopard bra top. It had been amazing that the rest of the guys had refrained from salivating over her.

He glanced at his cell, hoping for a text or a missed call from Sam.

Nothing, nada, zip.

Maybe he just wasn't interested and Kurt mentally cursed himself for doing exactly what he had told Mercedes and Rachel that he wouldn't ; pine for the guy.

Hadn't he learned his lesson through and through by now?

" Kurt,' called out Burt, striding down the hall and downstairs in his room," hey, that looks nice together. Isn't that shirt the steal you found at the outlet ?"

" Yes, dad, this is from the summer collection," replied Kurt," I am surprised that you actually rembered it at all. I am running late for glee but I thought I might as well look fantastic regardless of the fact…is there something you needed?"

" Of course I remembered," commented an amused Burt," I thought you were going to faint in the store what with the way you were carrying on and all over it. You put Mercedes and Brittany on speakerphone so that I had to buy you that shirt "

" You have to admit the fabric just sways and says lazy summer in Morocco, Dad'

" If you say so," replied an indulgent Burt," but that wasn't why I came down here.I actually have something I wanted to ask you about…"

" Dad, what is it," said Kurt," I am already going to be late for glee and because of it will have to undoubtedly suffer through a Rachel lecture regarding tardiness"

" I thought you and Rachel were friends now "

" We are," answered Kurt," but it doesn't mean that I'm immune to a lecture from her "

" Oh, okay," said Burt," this wont take a second. Is it like completely uncool if I buy Carole some of those tulips she likes at Wal-Mart ? I know she likes to plant them ..actually I think she likes having flowers and maybe Finn plants them but I do know that she really loves tulips"

" You just sent Carole a dozen long-stemmed roses two weeks ago, Dad '

Burt removed his old ball cap, gave his son a rueful smile, and tugged the cap back on his head." What can I say? I am just crazy about Carole , son. I guess I just want to make sure that she knows how I feel about her so you know, say it with flowers'

Kurt closed his eyes and counted to five. He knew that his father was serious about Carole Hudson but he didn't know if he could deal with more of his fathers deep confessions regarding his new love life , at least not without a healthy dose of caffeine.

Starbucks was defiantly calling his name .

He was just thankful it was summer glee and that had the tendency to be more than a little late than what was even normal for him.

" Dad," brought up Kurt," you know that I like Carole. I genuinely do but listen very carefully to me, do not by the woman you talk to on the phone like you were my age a dozen cheap tulips from the Wal-Mart floral department. By cheap, I mean the woman is worth more than those five dollar posies and no, I don't care if she is just going to have Finn plant them in the ground. You need to call the florist and order her some "

Burt took it all in." I could buy her more at Wal-Mart. Carole doesn't care about money or how much anything costs…she's real down to earth, you know'

" Regardless, order her a mixed bunch from the florist. Show her some class"

" I will," hedged Burt," so, any morning texts from that new guy you have been talking about a lot since you met him. You know, the one that has you all flustered lately "

Now his Dad was questioning him about Sam?

This day wasn't going to be any good if this was any indication, at all.

" I haven't been flustered," protested Kurt," and no, I haven't heard from Sam. "

" I know flustered ,Kurt," pointed out Burt," and you've been flustered whenever his name comes up. Its okay that this guy makes you nervous, I mean, maybe that isn't such a bad thing " He paused ,missing the scowl from his son," I mean, Carole makes me really nervous and that's a good thing cause I haven't felt that in a long time "

Kurt held up a hand to stop him from continuing on." Dad," cut in Kurt," until Sam comes out and tells me that he is gay, I am keeping my nerves to myself "

" What I don't get is if you like this guy that much," interrupted Burt , again," just suck it up, be a man, and ask him if he's the same as you"

" Humiliating myself even further," dismissed Kurt," I don't think"

Maybe he should just skip glee and go to the spa and shopping instead.

" Look Dad, I appreciate the pep talk and your interest in my intrest regarding Sam but this is me leaving for glee before Rachel and Mercedes come and track me down"

With a wave and before his dad could form a response, Kurt grabbed his keys and cell phone, strode out of the house, and into the SUV tossing the phone within reach and drove off with his first destination firmly in his mind.

Starbucks was calling his name.

At this point , he didn't think he would be able to function properly through glee and a morning of the love struck couples without his coffee.

He had considered asking Sam to sit in with him but five minutes into the conversation with his father, he came to the conclusion that could be perceived as pushy and needy.

Besides Lord knows who might be volunteering to sing this morning !

" Oh Saints Above, this is just not my day" muttered Kurt, under his breath as he noticed the long line of cars trekking through the drive thru of his favorite haunt.

Cursing his bad luck and the morning already, Kurt didn't reconsider, simply pulled into the nearest parking spot and hurried inside the coffee house, eagerly.

There was still a line and obviously the heat index wasn't affecting anyone's need for coffee this morning so Kurt simply took his spot and was thankful for the air conditioning. It was a small favor but he would still take it.

Sending out a quick text to Mercedes informing her that he would be a little late and to let know, Kurt turned his attention to the crowd and began to mentally fashion police them to bide the time. The woman in front and fortunate enough to be ordering had a powder puff blue power suit that could have easily been a throwback from the 1980's and the overly made up face. Blue eye shadow was never in style.

Nor was hot pink but Tina still refused to listen to him about it.

His gaze fell upon a head of thick, rich brown hair that begged to be touched and the young man that stood a few feet in front of him. Touchable hair was attractive and he surveyed the rest of him with the perfectly pressed white shorts and the white summer sweater that looked very Tommy Hillifger and grey button down shirt peeping out of the collar. Very stylish and in a very gay way, he concluded.

Unless he was a rich tennis player or trying to revive the preppiness of the late 80's.

As if he felt Kurt's eyes upon him, the young man turned his head and sent him a warm smile. Or it felt like a warm smile and he wasn't that much older than him, maybe a year.

" Crazy , isn't it," spoke up the young man ," you would think most people would want orange juice in this almost 75 degree heat wave Ohio is having here"

Kurt chuckled, rather nervously." I couldn't survive without my coffee"

' I know what you mean," he agreed," is it normally this packed in here?"

Kurt swallowed the lump that suddenly seemed lodged in his throat as they made eye contact. He wished he could look away because they were the most incredible hazel eyes he had ever seen. He flipped his bangs out of habit and opened his mouth to speak.

" Your..your not from around Lima?" inquired Kurt, politely.

" Westerville but I am in town visiting my relatives' he answered," and I couldn't get through the morning without my daily intake of star bucks "

" I couldn't agree with you more " added Kurt, stepping closer to talk.

" I imagine the sales on iced coffee is through the roof this morning " he chuckled, drawing Kurt in more and more.

His day was suddenly looking that much better.

" So true," agreed Kurt," thankfully that isn't my morning beverage choice. I mean, my best friend could live off of them but they aren't my favorite drink"

" Mine either," His mouth curved in a sexy grin," well, looks like I'm up"

He stepped up to the counter to place his order.

" One medium drip, please'

Which was a strong, confident drink ' Kurt thought to himself.

The stranger paid for his coffee, brushed by Kurt, and stopped to call out to him.

" It was really nice talking to you "

" You too," stammered Kurt," I mean, I enjoyed conversing with you as well"

" Have a good morning " he said with ease then disappeared out of the shop.

His heart lighter with a touch of giddiness from the unexpected encounter, Kurt allowed himself a moment to simply savor the easy flirtation with a cute stranger then moved forward.

" One Grande non-fat mocha "

Oh, he couldn't wait to get to glee now . Maybe he would send out some texts first.

SH

" I know you don't like to put on clothes , Beth, but mommy will get in trouble if I take my naked baby to glee with me and your daddy," said Quinn as she managed to get her daughter dressed in a red ladybug dress that Tina had bought her," and there, good girl. Such a pretty girl …wait till Aunt Tina seees you in your pretty buggy dress "

Beth pumped her little fist and Quinn kissed it as she picked her up from the changing table. She had a rather stilled conversation with her Mom the night before and had decided sometime during feeding her daughter that she would spend the day with them.

Puck poked his head in the doorway of the nursery." Babe, come on. I thought you wanted Denny's after we dropped Beth off at your mom's house "

Quinn turned and met his eyes' We can skip Denny's and Mom's house too"

He stepped inside and put an arm around her waist." Did I miss something here?"

" We probably shouldn't be wasting our money eating out ," answered Quinn, practical," and I changed my mind about Mom watching Beth today. "

" I know your pissed at your Mom," Puck tried to be understanding," I'm right there with you but we don't have the time to find another sitter. Mom has to work today "

He kissed Beth's hair." Unless you want to skip glee and hang with B today"

" No," answered Quinn,' I thought we could take her to glee with us. I don't think she'll fuss all that much cause she seemed to like when we all sang when I was pregnant with her. The others haven't really gotten to see her all that much and well, I think I owe it to that he's able to spend some time with her or at least hold her "

Her conscience prickled," He forgave me for agreeing with Terri's plan to give her to them without hardly any resentment or anger towards me. He thought Beth-our baby- was going to be his and he's always so great to us. I don't think he'll mind if we bring Beth with us to glee today…."

" Naw, he's been cool about us and Beth," agreed puck, readily," he could be an honorary uncle …uncle Shue , maybe. " He made a face," That just sounds weird "

Quinn laughed," We can ask what he would like her to call him. Besides you still get nuts because Kurt insists upon being called Auntie Kurt instead of uncle, Puck"

" It's freaking weird, Q," told Puck," he's a dude. I don't care how gay Hummel is or whatever, he's still not a girl. You can explain that to her when she starts asking.."

" Of course I will," smiled Quinn, brushing her lips over his," did you put Beth's car seat back in the car ? If you watch her for a few, I'll fix a couple bottles and get the diaper bag ready '

" I cleaned all the puke out of her seat which was really disgusting," told puck, blowing kisses at Beth who laughed," and ahead of you, the car is ready to go"

" You got the diaper bag ready?" questioned Quinn," here, watch her for me while I find those little white sandals that Brittany got her …"

Puck took his daughter and played with her toes, making her gurgle with laughter.

" Diaper bag is in the kitchen," answered Puck," I tossed some diapers in it and a bunch of wipes . Oh, and some puke towels since she's always throwing up and why does she needs shoes on? It's super hot out and the choir room is air conditioned "

Quinn began riffling through the white dresser, realizing that either Kurt or Rachel must have organized the shoes, socks, and hair accessories because she couldn't find anything.

" She is little, Puck. She needs shoes..and they will look adorable with that dress"

" Whatever," replied Puck," Beth and I are going to watch some TV while you finish up"

" No MTV," called out Quinn," I don't want her little ears to hear all that crap"

" She is a baby, Quinn. She's way too little to even understand that shit "

" Puck, I don't care," argued back Quinn but they had already gone into the living room.

She discovered the drawer was coordinated( she would have to thank Kurt) and found the sandals and a lacy ,red headband that would look cute, too.

Puck was narrating to " Ferris Bueller's day Off" to Beth when she joined them.

" Now Ferris was the slickest badass without seeming like one and with the hot girlfriend and the loyal but dorky sidekick," explained Puck," your Uncle Finn might be considered the sidekick to me when he isn't glued to your Aunt Rachel's face"

Quinn shook her head at his analysis and bent to slip the headband on her.

Beth lifted her eyes on her mother and let out a bloodcurdling wail.

" Quinn, stop it, dammit! She doesn't want the damn thing on' said a panicked Puck, rocking his daughter , a pained expression on his own face" babe, your hurting her "

"Oh, I am not," told Quinn as Beth settled ," she's just fine. Beth knows how to work her daddy…."

He scowled at her." God, I wonder where she picked that trick up from, huh?"

" Oh no, don't you start," said Quinn, teasingly,' we're already running late"

" You were the one that wanted to do the damn snuggle thing this morning " he teased.

" Puck, I have to fix a couple of bottles and then we can go" said Quinn, turning and kissing him, smartly on the mouth," You're a really, sexy dad, Noah Puckerman"

He quirked an eyebrow." You want me "

" We don't have time ," grinned Quinn, running her hand over his mow hawk and marveling how sexy it was," now play with your daughter so I can get us ready for glee"

Just then her cell blasted on the kitchen table" That would be Mercedes"

Quickly she read the text to herself

**Where are u guys at? **

" Running late" typed Quinn," bringing Beth with us today"

She sent the message then went into the tiny kitchen to prepare the bottles when she realized that she and Puck had fell asleep before washing them.

Sighing and telling herself she would just have to get used to the same schedule in their new home, Quinn went to work at preparing five bottles and packed everything else.

Ten minutes later after a very rocking rendition of Donke Shane " from Puck which delighted both mother and daughter , the little family had finally loaded the car and headed towards McKinley High, with a now shoe-less Beth in the back.

SH

" I think that my cat has been reading my diary again," worried Brittany , out loud as she drove herself and Santana to school," there was a whole page missing…you know, cause you know I wrote about it when Mike and I got back together "

She paused," I think it was the make up sex page too"

" Did you remember to hide it this time, Britt?" inquired Santana, knowingly.

" I taped it under the bed," told Brittany," like I always do'

Santana nodded, only half listening and her mind elsewhere.

More than likely it was Brittany's younger sister who had been into the diary for blackmail material. The girl was starting early since she was only 8 years old.

However until it actually became a problem for them , Santana didn't want to disillusion her friend about her favorite kitty.

Santana sighed, heavily, as her morning replayed in her head over and over.

**She had been brushing her hair when the phone rang in the living room, thinking that sometimes Matt or Britt liked to call on the home line, she rushed to answer it but her Mom had already picked up the telephone.**

" **MOM"**

" **No, this is her mother, Maria Lopez. How may I help you?"**

Fearing **any number of worse case scenarios that she could be connected to, Santana tried to take the phone away from her." Mom, it's for me"**

Her **mom was listening very intently to the person on the other line and frowned.**

" **Mom! Give me the phone, please"**

Maria **held up a finger signaling to give her a moment and continued her conversation." yes, indeed. Thank you very much for the information"**

Santana **bit the side of her lip, forced her gaze to meet her mothers, and waited.**

Maria **hung up the phone, turned , and found Santana's face a mixture of fury, confusion, and all number of emotions she seldom displayed.**

" That **was the Lima General Hospital letting me know that my daughter's HIV test came back negative….HIV test"**

**Santana breathed, deeply relieved.**

" **Good," told Santana," I'll just go now..glee club, Mom"**

**Maria grabbed her arm, gently." wait just one damn minute here, Santana Maria Lopez . Why did you feel it was necessary that you had to get an AIDS test ..without telling me? Are you that worried that you have contracted something …"**

" **It's not a big deal, Mother," huffed Santana ," I knew you'd get all batty and uptight if I told you so I didn't . I'm clean so it turned out okay"**

" **You are sixteen! There isn't anything alright with this," stated a worried Maria," you shouldn't be doing things that make you even think that you need to get tested for sexually transmitted diseases , young lady "**

**Santana groaned in frustration. Why couldn't her mom be cool like her father ?**

" **it's not like that. God, Mom, I haven't done the deed with anyone lately …your freaking out for nothing. "**

" **So your not sleeping with Puck still ?' questioned Maria," oh don't play princess with me, young lady, I am not your father. You know how I feel about you running around like some trashy slut when that isn't how I raised you and now I find out that you went and got tested. Baby, do you know how that terrifies me?"**

" **I haven't screwed around with Puck since he got Quinn knocked up," reiterated Santana," I wasn't lying to you. I ..it was for Matt..okay? '**

" **Matt?" **

" **Matt. He and I are sort of in a relationship with each other. He wanted me to…that's the only reason I did that stupid test. " She swiped at her eyes, surprised to find moisture there," and you heard the news, I don't have anything. I use birth control and condoms…it's fine so if we are done here, I need to leave."**

" **I am totally fine, Mom. "**

" **I don't think that you are," told her mother, softly,' and I think you and I need to sit down and have a long talk about your behavior since my divorce from your dad."**

" **We had that ..blah talk right after and this has nothing to do with it "**

" **I beg to differ," stated Maria," let me just see if I heard you correctly, you did this test for Matt ? Because he asked you, too….."**

" **I think I said that twice," said Santana, snidely," really, Mom, I have to go now"**

" **If I didn't have work we would finish this now but I do," replied Maria,' so we will table this discussion for later. Is that understood ?"**

Santana was pulled back into the present when Brittany pulled the car into the lot, parking the car right beside Mike and Matt, who had ridden in together.

" **Oh **yea,' exclaimed Brittany," they must have been following us "

**She **closed the door and threw her arms around Mike's neck in a happy greeting.

" Hey there, boyfriend '

" Girlfriend " Mike drew the blonde in for a heated morning kiss.

**Grinning **, Matt walked over to Santana and put his arms around her waist.

" **What's **with the angry face this morning ?"

**She m**oved closer to him. " Nothing," brushed away Santana ," I'm just pissed"

**Her **lips twisted into a sexy smile " It's not a big deal cause I'm totally clean. Not even a STD of any kind and I love you"

**Matt **barely registered anything past the last part." San?"

" **God**, you are so hard of hearing ," declared Santana," I love you"

" You love me," repeated Matt, pulling her even closer ," I love you, too"

" **Don't rub it in **" muttered Santana as he drew her into an incredibly meaningful kiss that made her sigh, dreamily and the next kiss was almost sweet.

" **H**e actually did it," said a stunned Mike," amazing "

**Brittany **rested her head on her boyfriends shoulder ." I am really happy for her "

" **I** don't know why Hummel had the betting pool on Finn and Rachel,' commented mike, idly," we should have been betting on Matt taming Santana instead"

" I heard that, Chang? Do you like your balls where they are at ? Cause I can and will rearrange them for you if I hear more shit like that from you again"

" Don't ruin the moment, Santana," pleaded Brittany," Mike was being nice"

Mike held up his hands in front of him." I wasn't insulting you, I swear"

**Matt **slung his arm around his girlfriends shoulder and kissed her firmly." Stop"

" I can still dump your ass…" threatened Santana but her heart wasn't in it.

" **You **wont though" told matt, knowingly," come on, we'd better get inside "

**The **couples were heading inside the school when they noticed Finn and Rachel pull in the lot in his worn truck and park. He parked and she snuggled closer to him as she continued her ramble," Oh, and I forgot to tell you that I found the most unexpected yet quite beautiful song that I think is suited for Tina. It's not in her usual repertoire but with the lovely, clear voice of hers and with the lyrics being breezy and romantic…"

**Finn **cut her off by crushing her to him and kissing her deeply.

" **Your **totally hot , Rach, when your all compassionate and being captain and stuff '

**She **caught her breath and was pretty sure her knees were about to collapse from the intensity of the kiss and smiled lovingly at him." I …am?"

" Oh yeah…really turns me on " confessed Finn, nuzzling her neck as she pressed tiny kisses on his earlobe," baby, you know I want you but we should probably stop before…" the sweet smell of her perfume was intoxicating and her touch gentle," before ..we do something ..that ..gets us in trouble or ..you know, thrown out of school"

" I love you" sighed Rachel, against his lips as he gentled the kiss.

A loud noise against the window of Finn's side startled the couple apart , only to find Puck grinning wolfishly at them .

" Puckerman," says a self-righteous Rachel," I am going to kill you"

" Promises, promises, Berry," said Puck," Hudson got your panties in a twist "

Finn glared dangerous at his friend." What the hell, dude?"

" Sorry, you can do her later, Finn," remarked Puck," I came over to ask Berry for her help. Beth just puked all over Quinn and she doesn't want my help. Could you maybe help her get cleaned up while your man here and I watch Beth"

Rachel smoothed her hair then her skirt all the while detangling herself from her boyfriends arms." Of course, I would be glad to help Quinn if she'll let me "

" I don't see why you cant help your own girlfriend ,Puck," challenged Finn," Rachel and I were busy. Besides I don't think it's a good idea to put those two together like that….I mean, Quinn has just now stopped insulting Rachel every time she sees her "

" It is fine, Finn," assured Rachel, pressing a kiss to his cheek," Quinn and I have come to a friendly understanding since Regionals ."

She grabbed her purse, slid out of the truck, and walked over to Noah's car where Quinn was standing in front of the passenger side, cleaning herself with a baby wipes.

" If she is mean to Rachel…" started Finn, climbing out of the truck to stand beside him.

" Quinn wont be mean, believe me ," explained puck,' I think she has like the post partum thing chicks get or leftover baby emotions cause she got pissed when I tried to help her get the puke off her dress. She got pissed cause I touched her boob and that's never been something she has a problem with….."

" I really don't care about that " said Finn, glancing at the wide eyed child in the carrier,' so, if your carrying her in that thing, what am I helping you with?"

Puck paused , not really sure how to go about this." I thought maybe you could hold her till we got in glee,' said Puck," give me a break or whatever. I mean you could be, Uncle Finn…if you wanted too. I mean, you don't have to be and I get it "

Beth closed her fist then stared up at him with eyes that were her mothers.

" I guess…I mean, she isn't ..I ..it might be good for me to know how to act with babies," stumbled Finn,' for when Rachel and I have kids ..later ..when we're married and she's a big star "

For once, puck didn't say anything but unbuckled Beth , lifted her up , and placed her in his friends arms. Finn held her at a distance at first then brought her closer , afraid that he would drop her. She tried to talk to him and a half smile crossed his face as he let himself be taken in by this little girl. It was kind of weird and amazing at the same time.

" Hi Beth," murmured Finn, " I guess I am your Uncle Finn.. You might have heard my voice before when you were in your moms belly. Not your Dad, but uncle is cool"

Beth smiled at him.

" She's a charmer, my baby girl,' cut in puck," come on, let's get her inside before my baby mamma notices we're still outside and bitches me out "

Two young men and baby turned to head inside to the choir room while Rachel approached Quinn with caution. Ah the pretty blonde was trying to remove the vomit from the bodice of the blue sundress- she had been in a good mood.

Rachel had received many insults when Quinn was dressed in that particular dress.

" Quinn…Noah suggested that you might need help" broached Rachel, quietly.

Quinn lifted her eyes." Rachel. My daughter decided I couldn't look hot this morning and had to christen my favorite sundress by puking all down the front of it "

Rachel stiffled a giggle. " Sorry, really, I know its not funny"

Quinn bit the side of her lip." Oh shut up, babies throw up constantly. I just wish for once that she would puke on her father…she never gets Puck"

" Why don't we go inside to the restroom ," suggested Rachel," Kurt stored emergency shampoo and towels where they wouldn't be discovered. I can help you get cleaned up and I am sure will understand why we are a little late to practice "

Quinn made a face and mopped at her hair." Yes, just lead the way, Rachel"

She followed Rachel to the restroom nearest the choir room and was grateful that Puck had thrown a little bit of everything in the diaper bag or she would be smelling like baby throw up all through glee." Maybe she'll christen Puck and Uncle..Finn"

SH

Meanwhile in the choir room, Brittany had just happily announced to everyone currently in the room that Santana and Matt were in love with each other.

Santana could have , would have lashed out at her best friend if she wasn't feeling this damn carefree and actually happy after saying the words out loud to Matt.

It was strange and she felt…sort of vulnerable.

It was something that she never did and her nerves were skittering along the edges , unsure of this new status as she was a part of a couple. She and Puck had only dated a couple weeks but they had never really been a couple . She had broken up with the guy she was now in love with because she had been getting to close to that label.

It was scary mad and here she sat in actual glee holding hands with Matt.

It just wasn't something she did but she was so happy, she didn't pull away.

" Britt, we didn't need an announcement "

" Seriously ?" questioned Mercedes, turning around in her seat to stare at the couple.

Matt flashed a devilish grin showing his pearly white teeth and lifted up their hands.

" Seriously, Mercedes, the girl **isn't lying. **Santana is completely in love with me "

" For real?" repeated a unbelieving Mercedes ignoring the look Bo sent her. He was being real sweet but the boy would have to learn how glee club worked in here.

" **Yeah, **for fucking real, Effie," snapped Santana ," I love Matt though if he goes off blabbing his mouth , I will replace him with a better model"

**Matt **chuckled in amusement because he understood that she had let her walls down and was allowing others besides him in. Bo and Mercedes probably didn't get that but he did.

" You wouldn't , San…." whispered Matt, surprising her with a kiss.

" Never a dull moment in here," commented Bo," its no wonder that Mom said she felt right at home with all of you guys. It's not normal in here, Mer"

" You haven't seen anything yet, honey," smirked Mercedes," glee hasn't even started yet . Mr. Shue isn't here yet and everyone is late…."

Just then an excited Kurt came in, dressed and casually polished in his new summer chic outfit, bearing a Starbucks cup and his round cheeks blushed with color.

Instantly she knew something was up cause her boy was all but glowing.

" Good morning ,all," declared Kurt, in a breezy tone of voice," it is going to be a lovely morning. I hope somebody new had found their perfect summer song or perhaps Mercedes and I could enlighten the class with some classic Whitney Houston"

" How many of those coffees have you had, Kurt ?" asked Artie , as Tina sat on his lap , whispering sexy suggestions in his ear that had him turning slightly red.

" Only one, Artie ," answered Kurt, taking a seat between Mercedes and Bo," however, I had an ..encounter shall we call it, with the most charming , quite possibly even the most perfect looking male specimen in line for coffee as well.."

" So Sam was there," deduced Bo, thumping Kurt on the back, happily," he made a move finally on you? That is really good news, dude "

" I told him how Sam was practically all over you at the grill, Kurt " said Mercedes

" He wasn't but I can live with that," Kurt took a sip of his coffee," er, it wasn't Sam. Though I must admit that I appreciate your support , Bo, for my flailing love life "

He paused but Bo only nodded at him." no, this guy was cool and dreamy, almost movie star handsome. A nameless stranger with compelling eyes …."

" wait," cut in Tina," you didn't ask his name, Kurt ?"

" it wasn't one of those Sleepless in Seattle moments where I could only say hello"

" Why the hell not?" demanded Mercedes, perturbed at her best friend. The boy whined about his lack of love then has two cute guys flirting with him; she should slap him.

" It was a fleeting moment ," sighed Kurt," that's why not. I am content "

Mercedes snorted in disbelief." Like hell you are," said Mercedes," you had a perfect good chance and you didn't make a move or anything, Kurt?"

" you have no idea how horrendously awful my morning has been, Cedes," explained Kurt," by the time I got to Starbucks, the moment was exactly what I needed"

Just then Puck and Finn walked into the choir room, the young father carrying the empty pink carrier while his best friend held Beth in his arms.

It was enough to cause them all to look because it was still almost surreal.

" See, I knew you could get a handle on it," informed Puck, who was watching his daughter with an eagle eye," you just have to be gentle with her. Beth can spot fear for like a mile away and she's just a little baby anyhow so she's not scary or anything "

" She …likes me " muttered Finn, feeling an odd twist in his gut.

Beth had been his, his Drizzle for four months before the truth of baby gate had came out.

" Oh, you brought the baby! Finn, I want to hold her " exclaimed Tina, jumping off of artie's lap and racing over to her overly tall friend as Mercedes stood up.

Artie sighed," Here it comes…"

The usually shy Tina let out a squeal when she noticed the outfit the baby wore.

" She is wearing the ladybug dress I got her," Tina brushed a finger across Beth's tiny hand," Oh, she's adorable as a buggy !"

" Bug..gy," Finn exchanged dubious looks with Puck," okay , Tina "

" Hand her over," demanded Tina," I want to hold her "

" Oh no, Tina," chimed in Mercedes,' I am her godmother. I have first dibs…"

" You get to see her more, Mercedes," pointed out Tina," I have seen her twice "

" I have responsibilities to the baby…." started Mercedes," Finn, give her to me '

A panicked expression crossed Finn's face as the two looked expectantly at him.

Brittany stood up and joined them in the argument." Hey, you guys," brought up Brittany," I haven't held her at all and I was friends with Quinn way before she even knew you too. That should count as more reasons for me to hold the baby"

Matt turned to his girlfriend who was trying to act disinterested. He knew better.

" Your not going to argue with them? You haven't held Beth yet, Santana "

She folded her arms across her chest." I am not interested in the baby"

" Even if I might want to hold her ," grinned Matt," cause you know, I love babies'

" You would…" snapped Santana ," I don't know…I guess it couldn't hurt"

" It wont hurt," Matt squeezed her hand," I promise "

" I don't know how I let you talk me into these things , Rutherford" muttered Santana.

The girls continued to bicker making Finn uncomfortable. He turned to puck , pleading for him to take over yet cause he wasn't ready for the crazy babysitter drama yet.

" She's your daughter," said Finn," which one of them gets her first ?"

" They can take turns holding her ," decided Puck," let Tina have her first "

Smiling and sticking her tongue out at Mercedes, Tina held out her arms for her.

" You heard him, Finn….give Beth to Aunt Tina"

" Careful with her," cautioned Finn as he very gingerly placed the baby into Tina's waiting arms," Puck and Quinn will kill me if I drop their daughter …"

" I know how to hold a baby….." corrected Tina, " hi there Beth"

The sweetness of the moment clawed through Santana before she realized it.

" What is this," snapped Santana," bring your baby to glee week?"

" That's my child your talking about," warned Puck," do you really want me to forget that we're friends, Lopez ?"

" Besides Beth is an honorary member of Glee," spoke up Kurt," we are all in a sense aunts and uncles to the sweet child of Baby gate . Even you, Satan"

Santana bit her tongue," I was just …saying "

Before anything more could be said, Rachel and Quinn entered the room and Santana had found a much better target .

" Oh my God, Quinn," remarked Santana," don't you have a washing machine ?

What are you wearing cause it has loser written all over it…"

Quinn had changed from her dress into the only items of clothing that was in Puck's car which was why she was dressed in a pair of shorts from their Hairograpohy number last year with one of Puck's muscle shirts.

" Shut up, Santana, Beth puked her breakfast all down the front of me. This is the only thing I could find to change into..unless you like the smell of baby puke "

" That is really gross….." muttered the girl, effectively shutting up.

" Who has my baby?' questioned Quinn, marching over to where Brittany now held Beth while Mercedes and Tina hovered nearby, waiting .

" She wants goo, Quinn…," said an all serious Brittany," she must not k now that's yukky"

" I am sure she doesn't , Britt," smiled Quinn," why don't you sit down and hold her "

" Oh..that's a good idea," mused Britt, sitting on the other side of Artie," you make a good mom cause you think of all of this stuff..I thought she was staring at Finn"

The girls had just taken seats when Will came in, depositing the box of donuts and jug of orange juice on the piano." Sorry I am so late, guys," apologized Will," but I brought breakfast. " he noticed the tray full of delicious looking sticky buns.

" Oh wow, who made these? They look much better than my donuts.."

Bo waved a hand." Guilty, I made them," answered Bo," I thought I'd hang out in glee with Mercedes if that's okay with you, "

" Sure, Bo," answered Will," we're glad to have you. I hope you can sing.."

" I thought his Mom was April…the boozy slut that sang with us" said Brittany, receiving a warning look from Artie for her to be quiet.

" April is my mom ," spoke up Bo," but she's not those anymore "

Beth let out a cry and Brittany passed her to a stunned Artie to hold. She stared up at him, seemingly mesmerized by the black frames of his glasses and settled down.

" Wow, Artie," says an impressed Tina," looks like Beth really likes you"

He managed a little laugh," I guess that she does…cool"

Will walked over to where Artie and Beth sat and took in the noticeable changes in the baby since the last time he had seen her right after Quinn had had her during Regionals.

" You brought ..your daughter to class," said Will, choking back the pang of emotion of not being a father," she's a bit bigger than the last time .."

" She eats like a pig …she's not some dainty chick" said Puck," not my kid "

Quinn hit his arm." don't call her a chick," said Quinn then turned back to address her teacher," I hope you don't mind , , that we brought her ..?"

Will managed a warm, sincere smile at the young mother." No, of course not," laughed will," I mean if we were during school hours, it might not be a wise idea but its fine"

" Do you want to hold her , ?" asked puck, bluntly.

" You know what, Puck, actually I do," replied Will," but after glee. We are already off to a late start and I promised that wouldn't happen after last week so lets get started"

" Can we eat first, ?" asked Finn, eagerly.

" Breakfast isn't going anywhere , guys," promised Will," and I have some really exciting news for you after we get a summer song from a volunteer…."

" Is this exciting news involving our evil nemesis's Vocal Adrenaline ?' asked Rachel

" No, Rachel," replied will, seriously," it has nothing to do with our competition"

" So they didn't get ripped apart limb by limb by angry lions" finished the diva as all eyes turned to focus on her," what? Sorry, I suppose I still have some leftover anger "

" No kidding, midget " dropped Santana who was glared at by her boyfriend.

" I was hoping somebody put a mob hit on them, Rach" said Finn, squeezing her knee.

" Coach Sylvester hasn't been locked away either," slipped Will then caught himself," sorry, I didn't say that. None of you heard that..so before my big news, I believe the floor is open for our ongoing summer assignment. Who is up? "

Rachel opened her mouth but Finn shook his head." Let me go, babe "

" Oh…alright " says a puzzled Rachel as he smiled lovingly at her .

He took front and center as Will joined the kids on the risers. Finn spoke to Brad for a minute then turned so that his eyes could easily find Rachel's beautiful face.

" This is for my girlfriend, Rachel, because you've made my life crazy and unpredictable since I met you. You make me better by always believing in me. I love you"

Rachel smiled , brown eyes shining, as she focused on the man who held her heart.

Gazing at her with unabashed love and devotion in his own eyes, Finn began to sing.

**So long, I've been looking too hard, I've been waiting too long**

Sometimes **I don't know what I will find,I only know it's a matter of time**

When **you love someone , when you love someone**

It **feels so right, so warm and true , I need to know if you feel it to**

Tears glimmered in her eyes and Rachel could only nod yes over and over

**Maybe I'm wrong, wont you tell me if I'm coming on too strong **

This **heart of mine has been hurt before , this time I want to be sure **

**Lost **in Rachel's big brown eyes, Finn missed the flicker of sadness appear in Quinn's eyes but puck didn't and frowned, torn.

**I've** been **waiting for a girl like you to come into my life **

I've been **waiting for a girl like you, your loving will survive **

I've **been waiting for someone new to make me feel alive**

Yeah, **waiting for a girl like you to come into my life **

He circled around Rachel, her eyes never leaving his, their connection sizzling between them as it always did . They were the only two people alive ..the only two in the room.

**You're so good, when we make love its understood **( he could feel her blushing)

**Its more than a touch or a word can say**

Only in dreams could it be **this way**

When **you love someone, yeah, really love someone **

**T**ears flowed freely down her cheeks but she was so happy she didn't care

**Now I know its right, from the moment I wake up till deep in the night**

There's **nowhere on earth that I'd rather be than holding you tenderly **

**R**achel pressed a hand against her heart, moved, her smile tremulous.

**I've been waiting for a girl like you to come into my life **

I've **been waiting for a girl like you, your love will survive**

I've been **waiting for someone to make me feel alive **

Yeah, **waiting for a girl like you to come into my life **

**Finn held **out his hand, Rachel stood and placed it in his, and he held her gaze, singing very quietly the last verses just to her.

**I've been waiting , waiting for you, oh, I've been waiting **

I've been waiting

**I've been waiting for a girl like you, I've been waiting **

Wont you come into my life ?

" OH Finn," Rachel sprang herself into his arms," that was the most beautiful…you know how much I love you. I love you so much!"

He rested his forehead against hers," not more than I love you"

Bringing his lips to hers, Finn kissed her with every once of love and tenderness he held for her while the catcalls and the fake gagging sounds started from their glee mates.

" alright, that was very heartfelt, Finn," interrupted Will with a cough," great song.

Why don't you two take your seats so I can make my announcement ..please '

Reluctantly the couple separated but took their seats next to one another, holding hands.

" As you guys know Our Glee Boosters are actually starting to consist of more than just your parents," explained Will," I know your all as excited as I am about this. Now we are all familiar with the Lima Rotary Fourth of July event ?"

" Carnival , corn dogs , and fireworks " said Artie," it's the same every year"

" My family goes every year," added Mercedes," our church sets up a booth selling chicken noodle dinners and I think tenderloins this year "

" Be and be seen…" trailed Santana and Brittany and Quinn nodded with her.

" My mother is on the committee, ," brought up Quinn," what is this about ?"

" How would you guys like to perform in the pavilion on the Fourth?" asked Will, excitedly," come on, guys. What do you say?"

" Are you serious?" inquired Rachel, anticipation in her tone of voice.

" Very serious, Rachel," stated Will, waiting for the news to sink in," I spoke with the committee that was booking acts to perform and suggested New Directions. They were very happy about having you guys perform …so, what do you say?"

Rachel jumped up." Yes! This is wonderful news, "

There was quiet talk among the rest of the glee members and Finn caught the words'cow palace' and " bribery" and knew he had to step up and help his co-captain out to rally the troops. It wasn't cool that they were acting all bummed about this chance .

" Rachel is right," Finn stood, putting an arm around his girlfriends wait," this is awesome news, you guys. I mean think about ..it's a better venue than performing in front of the entire school. We do that all the time and maybe if we show all of the people that come out to the park to see us that New Directions totally rocks. "

Rachel beamed at him." Show them how special we are…"

Will rubbed his chin, waiting. " Guys, we're a team here"

Quinn bit her lip , found Puck's hand, and held it." , it isn't that," admitted Quinn," was this my mother's idea? We're not on the best terms right now and she knows how much glee means to me , manipulating the situation is right up her alley"

" I did speak with your mom, Quinn," answered Will," but no, as far as I know she had absolutely no say in whether or not New Directions performs or not "

" Oh," sighed Quinn," well, then I think it would be fun"

" Do we get paid?" asked Puck," cause I worked a booth for a band they hired from Chicago last year and they got paid. "

" Yes, Puck," replied Will," it isn't a volunteer gig. New Directions will be paid 200 dollars to perform and that money will go into the kitty for new costumes and maybe a fieldtrip or two. How does that sound ?"

" Despite the fact that we will be performing in the cow palace,' remarked Kurt,' I think it is a great way for us to get noticed. Vocal Adrenaline performs at Kings Island and other venues which is yet another reason they are so widely popular, so I think the exposure will be just what we need. I vote that we start with one of our crowd pleasers…Somebody to Love is one of our best and they seemed to love that at Sectionals "

" My whole family will be able to see me perform," chimed in Mercedes,' I am all for that. I think we should really mix up our set list, , and show them what we got "

" wait," cut in Rachel, suddenly," by performing like this and getting paid, doesn't that revoke our amateur status? Because we simply cannot allow that to happen again…"

" I will be in touch with the show choir governing board about this," stated Will," but since Vocal Adrenaline is being paid much more than we are for their gigs at the theme parts, I honestly don't believe this will be an issue or they would have to be disqualified too. So, you guys want to play the Fourth of July now or what ?"

" We're going to rock the park, " declared artie for everyone.

Beth raised her little hand and squeaked in approval from her daddy's lap.

" Hey, Beth says we should do it " declared Brittany," and babies are way smarter than us"

" Great," said Will," so before we discuss our set list, lets eat breakfast "

He didn't have to speak twice as he grabbed a sticky bun , moving out of the way, as the kids reached for the food. Will knew they had their doubts and fears about playing in front of half of the town but he knew it would be the eye openers for a lot of people in this town that didn't believe in the young people 's ambitions .

New Directions would hit Lima with their best shot and hit em hard.


	32. Chapter 32

Finn and Rachel's morning plans of breakfast with her dads followed by him taking her to the baseball field to meet his old coach got derailed when Carole insisted it was her day off and she wanted to spend it with her son. He could see his girlfriend later on.

They were both slightly disappointed but Rachel was understanding. Carole always worked such long hours and of course it was only natural for her to want to spend time with him. Her own fathers had been making noises about not seeing her enough.

They had decided that evening they would go see a movie and dinner together.

After Rachel's breakfast with her two dads, she put on an apron and whipped up a batch of peanut butter muffins and decided she had been much too lax about visiting Sean .

Perhaps he would be up to a visit .

Maybe even singing a song or two together. Thanks to Finn's love of classic rock, Rachel was much more well-versed and that was the same kind of music their friend enjoyed.

Sean Fretthold was in a hell of a piss poor mood as he listened to his Mom puttering around in the kitchen, the TV blasting reruns of Designing Women, as he stared down the wheelchair made more assecible for his condition with something akin to loathing and partial longing. Damned thing haunted him from across the room.

The sun shone through the dark blue curtains of his windows and idly it was days like this when he hated what he had became and what his life consisted of.

Summer had always been his favorite time of the year.

" Hello Sean," Rachel popped into the room, looking cheery and pretty in a blue and white polka dot sundress," I hope you don't mind me just stopping in for a visit. Finn is helping Carole clean the garage and I thought it would be nice for us to have a little visit by ourselves" She paused, noting the look of consternation cross his face," I'm you not up to the company?" 

She moved to stand beside his bed and pressed a light kiss on his cheek.

" I'm not good company right now, Rachel " he sighed, defeat in his voice," I want to get out of this fucking bed and feel the sun on my God-damn face for a change "

She was taken back momentarily by the harshness in his tone but quickly appraised the situation at hand. " Then why don't you, Sean? Your chair is over there and despite your previous incident with it a year ago, I don't believe you are in the same place as you were then. I certainly do not believe for one second that you would consider committing suicide in it while I am over here spending time with you"

Sean let out a chuckle and stared at the petite brunette with amazement .The girl didn't take no prisoners and spoke her mind -Finn was a lucky bastard.

" Rachel, I love that kick ass attitude of yours! You know what, why the hell not/? I mean I haven't tried again since that one time and I am not depressed anymore"

" I would certainly hope not," declared Rachel, hands on her hips," your math scores are through the roof. Your vocals are nearly as good as Finn's though I do think we need to focus more on the sharper notes but you have a wonderful mother and a great set of friends supporting you…"

" Enough, enough," laughed Sean," I bet you get Finn to do a lot with that "

Rachel gave him an innocent look, pursing her lips as in confusion.

" I don't know what you mean, Sean" feigned Rachel," Now shall I go get your Mom to help us get you into that chair ? You have a bit more muscle than Artie but perhaps with each of us on either side of you, it shouldn't be that difficult "

" I don't want to bother Mom," said Sean, quietly," she's been puttering the house all day. She doesn't do much for herself since she's always taking care of me so do you think you can maybe manage to help me get into that heap of metal, yourself ?"

" I will certainly try my best " stated a determined Rachel.

She moved the wheelchair close to the bed , it took several tries, and certainly wasn't as easy as one would think and with every ounce of strength that Rachel possessed , Sean was in the chair. He let out a breath." Guess I need to lay off the burgers, eh"

He looked at her while she caught her own breath." Guess I 'm out of shape "

" You think?" giggled Rachel, reaching out to pick up his hand. 

" maybe a bit ," said Sean," maybe we should go tell Mom that we're going will probably freak out so you can calm her down. She really likes you, Rachel"

It turns out that once his mother got over her initial shock of seeing her son smiling and in the chair, she gave hugs all around and cautioned them to be careful outside while she went to make some happy phone calls .

Sean grabbed the control, tried to imagine how it felt as he and Rachel maneuvered to the patio in the back yard. " I know I'm a pain in the ass"

' At least you're a happy pain…" teased Rachel as he parked in the sun. She pulled out a lawn chair and sat down beside him," it is a beautiful day to be outside '

She watched as he tilted his face towards the sun, allowing its warmth to beam down on him. 

" If I were still a normal dude, its days like this when I would be calling up the Finnster for some touch football at the park, maybe even some baseball. "

" Finn mentioned that you two hung out quite a bit " says Rachel, conversationally.

" He was a year younger than me when we met at football camp," explained Sean,' I know he probably told you that. He could throw the ball but boy, he could be a dork. "

" I happen to find that trait adorable in my boyfriend "

Sean couldn't help but laugh. It felt so good to be away from the confines of his room and his bed and just sit outside talking to a pretty girl on a summer afternoon.

He could almost believe for a second that he was normal for a little while.

" But we hit it off and became friends," picked up Sean," so on days like these, we would also pick up the girlfriends and take them to Dairy Queen" 

He paused," I bet you share Finn's lame Cookie Dough ice cream with him"

" Well I prefer yogurt myself," confessed Rachel,' but you are correct. I figure that sharing a few bites of ice cream with my boyfriend wont hurt in the least "

" Quinn never wanted to meet me. He never brought her to meet me "

" Quinn is his past," Rachel stiffened slightly," I have come to terms with that . I don't know why we're even bothering discussing Quinn in the first place, Sean"

" Because she was a lot like Candice," answered Sean," my girlfriend before the accident. She was gorgeous and sharp and I was crazy about her ….."

Rachel lifted a brow," I bet you were quite the ladies man, Sean Fretthold "

" I was, once," hesitated Sean," before the accident tossed all I had out in the garbage. Do you know that candy dumped me..about three weeks after the accident ? Yep, true story. Turns out that she only wanted me for my popularity and my able-body"

Rachel pressed her hand over his." I am so sorry, Sean, but clearly she wasn't worthy of you. You deserve so much better than some vapid cheerleader …" 

" You are sweet, Rachel," smiled Sean," are you sure I cant lure you away from Hudson?"

He paused to wink at her," I will treat you so much better than him'

" Sean," says Rachel," as charming as you are, you know I am devoted to Finn" 

" Look, Rachel, you are a really great girl and you have to know that I care about you"

Rachel shook her head as a confused expression crossed her pretty face.

" Please,don't tell me that your in love with me," blurted out Rachel," it would crush Finn and even though I consider you a dear friend , I could never love you romantically. Finn has my heart and he'll always have it…he's the love of my life "

Sean burst into a fit of laughter at her puzzled expression." I was actually going to give you some advice about your boyfriend but I am really flattered, Rachel " 

Rachel covered her face with her hands in embarrassment. " Oh, I am such an idiot !" 

" Naw," dismissed Sean," you totally made my day that a smoking hot babe like yourself could be interested in a cripple like me. I was kind of bummed and you cheered me up"

" Do not call yourself any such thing, Sean," declared Rachel, staunchly,' you are handi-capable of almost anything you set your mind to once you've decided to try. "

" Whoa, I am not arguing with you, Rachel ," said Sean, cutting her off at the pass," look, Finn and I are friends. We're bros and we're a lot alike so can I give you some advice from a guy that has a lot of time on his hand to listen" 

" I know that Finn loves me," stated Rachel," if that's what your going to say"

' No, it's not," replied Sean," look he's not real good with words . He is also as hardheaded as I am …which you already know but you just need to keep in mind that Finn isn't as confident as he lets on. You came into his world and shook it up.." 

" I know all of this," assured Rachel,' I love that he's sensitive and his head is as hard as a rock. It is sweet of you to be concerned for us but we are so happy, Sean" 

" Just maybe cut him some slack when he says things without filtering , eh " 

" Of course " says Rachel, off-hand," you know, Sean, I have a wonderful idea that just might put you in better spirits than you are now" 

" You changed your mind about Finn," deadpanned Sean," you are willing to run off to Italy with me in the private jet I stole …" 

" Your worse than Finn," laughed Rachel," now I think you ought to consider coming to watch New Directions perform at the Fourth of July festivities at the park"

" Are you kidding ?' questioned Sean as if she had suddenly grown two heads.

" No, I am quite serious," declared Rachel," you are clearly capable of operating that chair by yourself. Do your doctors just expect you to lie in bed for the rest of your life ? Because I honestly don't believe that is the case here, Sean"

" Not really," admitted Sean," I mean, that's what this is for . I do go out with Mom to my appointments and we got Breadstixs to go last week " 

Rachel gave him a stern look." Sean" 

" Yea, I just haven't really wanted out of the house till recently. Wait , you guys are performing at the park?"

A grin crossed her pink lips." indeed we are," says Rachel," arranged it for us. Right now our preliminary set list includes a combination of some of our best crowd pleasing numbers . Finn and I have a lovely duet that I know you would enjoy, Sean' 

" I would love to hear you two sing together," said Sean," what the hell, might be fun to be around people for a change. I'll have to run it by Mom first cause she might not be.." 

" I considered that," added Rachel, thoughtfully,' Finn and I have a friend, Artie. You might have heard us mention him -he is also handi-capable and very nice. I am sure that he would be more than happy to have you ride with him and Tina to the park…and it would give your mother a much needed reprieve as you mentioned " 

' You sold me " laughed Sean, unable to resist agreeing with her.

' Just leave it to me " Rachel hugged his neck, excitedly.

" hey," called out Finn, striding over to them," Fretter, how come every time I come to see you your hitting on my girlfriend ?" 

" cause I cant get her to make out with me, Hudson" called out Sean, good naturally.

' Finn!" Running, Rachel leaped into her boyfriends arms and gave him a lingering kiss," I cant believe you're here! I thought you were going to be all day with your mom"

" Hi baby," Finn drew her closer," you look beautiful '

She blushed ," thank you" 

" You have hell of timing, Fab Five Finnster " joked Sean, as his friend lifted his hand so that they could fist bump. He couldn't feel that either but his buddy always kept it up and it made him feel somewhat normal .

" How many times do I have to warn you about stealing my girl " Finn couldn't resist.

" until I convince Rachel to dump your sorry ass and marry me " dead-panned Sean

Rachel couldn't help giggling at their antics ; all that male posturing.

Still it made her feel very good about herself to have them play fighting over her.

" What happened with your Mom, Finn?" inquired Rachel, curiously.

" Oh, well, she wanted to hang out with me which I guess was mom code for clean the garage," answered Finn, making a face," she's on this kick about selling some of the junk she has stored that we never use or something like that …so we're moving junk around and she finds this old Thunderclap yearbook from when she and dad were in high school"

" which I thought was you know, cool, cause I don't remember ever seeing pictures of my dad except for their wedding picture and I think their prom picture is on the wall, too"

" I bet he was every bit as tall and handsome as you are , Finn" says Rachel

' we look a lot alike," said Finn," I mean, dad had brown hair and was tall like I am. Mom says we have the same jaw but whatever…anyway , we were looking and all these notes fell out and it got really weird. Mom completely lost it .."

" She was upset and you left her , Finn? I cannot believe you would do that to your own Mom…we really ought to go back and check up on her "

" Rach, I'm happy and everything that your worried about my mom," replied Finn, squeezing her hand," but she told me she wanted to be by herself. Something about old memories and she was okay but she told me to go so here I am"

Rachel frowned,' You are positive it isn't serious? I would feel horrible if you and I didn't check up on your Mom when she was having a terrible time " 

' I figure its just seeing Dad and her in those pictures, Rach," assured Finn," Mom doesn't get weepy that often but they were our age and in love in those pictures. I know she gets sad sometimes but she never really lets me see so I have to respect that she wants to cry and stuff by herself .." 

" I suppose so" mused Rachel," just so your positive "

' I know my Mom" assured Finn, hugging her close to his side to kiss her hair.

" course I decided I hadn't seen Fretter here for ages so here I am," explained Finn," course I lucked out and you're here too" 

" You must be picking up on my sixth sense , Finn" quipped his girlfriend, seriously.

" I wanted to spend some time with Sean as well," she continued," he decided that he wanted to get some sun today. So here we are.."

" Your girl helped me into the chair and practically shoved me out the door, Hudson"

" That's my Rachel ," Finn sent her a half-smile," pushy and controlling '

She elbowed his side." See if I let you have any of my homemade peanut butter muffins"

With a flounce of her skirt, Rachel headed inside for lemonade and muffins ,leaving them alone to talk and be all macho without her to censure them.

" Dude, this is awesome," Finn plopped down on the lawn chair Rachel had vacated," how does it feel? I thought you hated the chair…"

" Better than I thought," admitted Sean," I was feeling like the fucking bed sores had bed sores when Rachel came in. She is pretty persuasive for a tiny girl ..here I am"

He paused, weighing his words carefully but still something told him to give his friend a reminder. " look, I don't want to go all chick talk on you, Finn, but whatever you do, don't fuck up this awesome relationship you have with Rachel .."

Finn felt his jaw tighten," Why do you keep thinking I am going to screw things up with Rachel? I'm done doing that to her. Do you not believe I love her, bro? cause I am in love with her and I probably have been from the first time I saw her but I was too dumb to realize it and I was with Quinn…'

" She's the best thing to ever happen to you ," reiterated Sean," and to me " 

' I know that," stated Finn,' I need to find you a girl of your own so you can stop trying to charm Rachel away from me "

" Good luck with that ' smirked Sean, evenly. Finn flipped him the bird.

" Oh yea, I guess I got invited to go with some dude named Artie to watch you guys sing at the park," continued Sean," Rachel's on a roll today. This keeps up and who the hell knows, I just might meet another hot girl next ….."

" You're on your way back, Fretthold " declared Finn, his heart bursting with pride at his girlfriends sweet nature and good heart. She had managed in a short length of time to help Sean in ways that others who had tried hadn't been able too.

God, he loved Rachel Berry more and more every day! 


	33. Chapter 33

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee; if I did there wouldn't be any of this horrid Finn/Quinn crap of horrors that we are subjected to.

A/N: This is the pool party that has been debated since the early chapters and it's going to be a party unlike the Gleeks have ever experienced before-without alcohol.

**T**he sun was shining in the early morning sky, bursting through the blue clouds, and promising with its rays of light the promise of a day to remember.

There was a flurry and a bustle of energy and activity going on inside and out at the Jones house to prepare for the upcoming pool party in a few hours. Some classic tunes from The Big Chill blasted out of the stereo into the kitchen as Ruby bumped her hip against her husbands and handed him a glass of orange juice while he perused the morning paper.

" Are Kurt and Mercedes still cleaning the patio?" questioned Justus, glancing outside the double doors where he glanced his daughter and best friend busily rearranging lawn furniture. " It's eight in the morning…they should be sleeping "

Ruby rolled her eyes." They have a theme..or Kurt has a theme. I think Mercedes is just excited that we are letting her have her friends over for a party, dear"

Justus took a drink of his juice." Too bad Kurt has no interest in dentistry," commented Justus," that young man would make a excellent intern"

Ruby lifted her brow," do not let Burt hear you say that..he is still hoping Kurt will want to take over the garage when he's older "

Justus laughed." That boy of his is too talented for either of those professions"

" when did you say the rest of the adults are coming ? I know Burt and Carole aren't coming until later but I was watching TV so I didn't catch the rest "

Ruby scowled at him." When they get here..everyone told me different times. I figure we can hang with the kids until more of our partiers arrive…'

Mercedes stepped into the house, catching the tail end of her parents conversation." Hang with us ? Please tell me you were joking? I mean, Mom, that is why you are having your guys party inside so that you don't embarrass me in front of my friends .."

" I like all of your friends," smiled ruby," I wouldn't do that to you"

" I might…" perked up Justus, teasing her," I am not as hip as your Mama on all the latest gossip so I might need to visit some of your friends and find out myself "

" You would be better listening to , Dad " suggested Mercedes, walking over to the kitchen cabinets and pulling open the junk drawer to dig through it.

" That man is very nice but from what I hear from Burt," told a wary Justus," that favorite teacher of yours has a shambles of a mess in his personal life "

Mercedes eyed her father, suspiciously." How do you know that, Dad ?'

" Burt Hummel isn't real impressed with the man," stated Justus, ignoring his daughters piercing gaze and his wife's as well,'I trust doesn't pull any punches "

" Dad," Mercedes raised her voice, just slightly," please do not say or do anything to …" She looked at her mother,"mom, help me out here "

" your Dad will be too busy talking about cars with Burt too bother "

" Thank God "

" Cedes," Kurt stepped inside the kitchen and leaned against the counter,'do we need to go to town for more wire to hang Tina 's lanterns? You've been in here ages .."

Mercedes flashed him a apologetic smile." Sorry," She waved the spool," I was talking to Mom and Dad…maybe you might want to talk to your Dad too"

" What about ?' asked Kurt, accepting the coffee gratefully from Ruby.

' Nothing, son," commented Justus," Mercedes is afraid your Dad and I will gang up on and embarrass you and her for life or something ridiculous "

" Please don't," implored Kurt," Cedes and I would like more solos"

He paused,' Though you'd have to get him going, Justus, since he is bringing Carole as his date. You might have actually pry him away from her…."

" Carole Hudson is such a down to earth woman," interjected Ruby," did you know that she used to work at the diner downtown while she was getting her nursing degree?"

" I think I might have heard something of the sort from Dad " said a bored Kurt

" Since when do you know all about Finn Hudson's Mom?' asked Mercedes

Ruby chuckled and patted her cheek." Honey, I have been room mother and I go to the same PTO meetings as the rest of your friends folks have since you were little "

" I don't know if that's good or not …." mused Mercedes," I guess we should go back out and finish the lanterns Tina made before they get here and kill us "

" I knew that girl was a talented artist but I had no idea just how good she really is," marveled Ruby," those lanterns look as good if not better than ones I could buy at Party Town USA. Does she design the sets for your glee club?"

Kurt and Mercedes shared a surprised look as if asking themselves why they hadn't considered it ..maybe because of how shy Tina could be. She didn't always volunteer her suggestions or ideas right off…maybe they should have considered it .

" No" answered the best friends in a distracted but thoughtful tone of voice.

" Well as a proud New Directions Booster member," said Ruby," I just might have to suggest it to while he's here …"

" You know I am really thankful you didn't invite the hordes of teenagers that are the jocks and cheerleaders like your brother did when we allowed him to have his part y" contributed Justus, not witnessing the shared ,pained expressions cross their faces.

" The only jocks at this party are going to be Finn and Puck," told Mercedes," I don't know whether matt is coming with Satan or about Mike and Brittany "

" That is much better than the entire team " declared Justus as the doorbell sounded.

" Come in !' hollered the Jones family in one voice.

" Good morning " greeted Bo, looking handsome in wild looking Hawaiian printed board shorts and an orange tee shirt," I know the party isn't for a few hours still but I brought breakfast and Mom and I thought we might give you a hand " He was balancing two large trays and a small cooler which Kurt took out of his hands to help," thanks, pal"

" That's sweet of you" Mercedes bussed her lips over his in an easy kiss.

" hi there , Bo," smiled Ruby," I thought you said your Mom was here too"

" She is," April stepped in, looking hot in a pair of white jeans and a white halter top with red heels," hi everyone " She struggled with a heavy box and Justus took it from her and placed it on the floor," thanks, handsome. Heavier than I figured …."

" Mom, these are Mercedes mom and dad " told Bo," Ruby and Justus '

" I'm April " She sent them a nervous smile," good to finally meet you."

" same goes," said Ruby, warmly," Mercedes, let go of your boyfriend and see what else he needs help with … though I am curious about what you brought in that smells so yummy "

Kurt peeled out the paper and grinned ," Homemade donuts "

" actually beignets, Kurt," answered Bo," I got the recipe online cause haven't been out of Ohio, We should put the tapanades in the fridge..I thought Rachel might like more of a selection of food she can eat . I figured it was fancy enough, Kurt, that you would like them and I think they were in Sex in the City somewhere so that makes them fashionable "

" You get extra best friends points for that, Bo " retorted Kurt

Bo deposited the tray in the fridge and opened up a cooler." The chicken wings have been marinating all night in my special but secret not the food network barbecue sauce "

" Chicken wings," Justus's eyes lit up," good thinking, young man"

Mercedes beamed at him." Those are Dads favorites, Bo. I think they were going to grill those while we're swimming and keep them a secret so that we don't get any"

" Well, I brought the vino…" cut in April, trying to break the ice as the others gaped at her.

" Mom" reprimanded Bo, having gotten used to her weird sense of humor now.

" Just kidding," chuckled April," I brought sparkling apple cider'

" Really ?" asked a hopeful Mercedes, glancing at her boyfriend who didn't look freaked.

" Seriously, folks, I am doing a slam bang job of being majorly sober these days," April ruffled Bo's hair," thanks to my son here. I swear , its as nonalcoholic as Kurt here "

" I should be insulted, April,' said Kurt," but oddly enough I take no offense "

" Well, April, we are just thrilled to finally meet Bo's mama " brought up Ruby, pleasantly.

" Mother " warned Mercedes, not wanting her mother to start interrogating the woman.

" Don't you kids have to finish the back yard?" questioned Ruby," Bo is here and I bet he can help finish hanging all those lanterns and twinkly lights Kurt brought over "

" A nudge to Footloose, my friend ?' asked Bo as Kurt grabbed the donuts .

" If you want to believe in warehouse chic, Bo," answered Kurt," then yes"

" Let's go outside …., Bo" Mercedes grabbed her boyfriends arm and pulled him out the patio door , following after her best friend ," parental gabbing "

" Kids " chuckled an amused April," thank you for welcoming me into your home. I think an awfully lot of good about your Mercedes …she's what I wanted for my boy"

" Thank you," replied Ruby, handing her a cup of coffee and urging her to sit," Bo is Mercedes first boyfriend, April, and her father and I couldn't be any happier about it. He is a pretty special young man . You did real good with him"

April slid onto the stool and took a sip of the coffee, grateful it was strong. " Thank you, Ruby, I wish I could take credit for him," answered April," but Bo is his own man"

She rubbed her hands, together." Now before this shindig gets started, what all can I do to help?"

Justus glanced out at the patio where he could hear Mercedes giggling , holding onto the ladder while Bo hung the colorful paper lanterns and Kurt gave instruction.

" I believe Kurt and Mercedes have most of it under control," said a careful Justus," April, I don't know of a delicate way to say this ..we understand your predicament and want to reassure you that there wont be any alcohol inside to tempt you"

" Aren't you a sweetie," April sent him a warm smile," but if the rest of the adult party-goers want to throw back some beers and margaritas , go for it "

' We wouldn't want you to feel tempted or pressured," said ruby," I got enough soft drinks and some fancy non-alcoholic recipes I got off of Sandra Lee so we're good "

" You and my son must get along real well," told April," look that is real nice of you but I work at the Legion and the alley, I haven't gave in since I started and I have no intention of starting . So why don't we have some more coffee, send hubby here out to steal some of those fancy French bennies my son made from the kids, and we can have us a real visit before the teenagers arrive and start making some noise "

******** SH********************************

Puck pressed a kiss to the smooth skin that was Quinn's shoulder and felt her turn to roll into his arms. Her hazel eyes opened and tilted curiously at him , her lips curving in a tempting smile." Don't try those smooth moves, Puckerman," teased Quinn," I still have stretch marks and we are not making love until those are all gone "

A sexy pout crossed his mouth.' Q, you don't have any marks. Come on, baby, we're sharing a bed and you know I love you" he nuzzled her neck," I know it turns you on when I get all sappy and tell you that cause its true. I am in love with you"

" Egghead " Quinn grabbed his head and kissed him, firmly," I love you, too'

" Your killing me !" Puck tossed the sheet off of her and began his assault on her lips.

" I think you will survive " murmured Quinn between kisses," unless you want to go back to your old ways. I am sure Santana is still open for sex "

He dropped her on the pillow and felt hurt gnaw at him." What the fuck is that ? I don't want Santana …I thought you believed me while you were expecting Beth…what the fuck are you doing trying to piss me off like this?"

She placed a hand on his arm." I'm sorry," apologized Quinn, contrite," I didn't mean it, Puck. It was a mean, stupid thing to say and I shouldn't have said it "

" then why the hell did you?" questioned Puck, standing beside the bed.

" I don't know," said Quinn," I guess I am really nervous about this pool party. Everyone will see me in my bikini and I still look fat…you can tell I had a baby, Puck"

" your kidding me, right ? ' Puck sat back down beside her," Quinn, you look hot. I cant even tell you had Beth and I was right there…your being hormonal again"

" I am not being hormonal," pouted Quinn,' I am the only one who had a child. Santana will be wearing some string bikini and looking super hot , probably Britt too, and they will both look better than me. It might be different if I could afford a new bikini but its just not practical right now and how can I intimidate Rachel if I look like a whale?'

" Your being nuttier than Berry," declared Puck, kissing her," so you'll be the hot new baby mama there, Quinn. It is all good, I promise "

" You are no help " Quinn gave him a little shove," telling me I look hot in a bikini still wont convince me to have sex with you before this party "

He shrugged," I'm not lying, Quinn. I think your gorgeous anyway but what do I know?"

Just then the sound of Beth crying on the monitor interrupted their argument.

" Stay," Puck brushed a kiss across her pouting pink lips," I got her "

While he went to tend to their daughter, Quinn stood up in front of the mirror, the white satin slip moving with her curves, as she lifted the hem to steady the not so flat stomach and the visible stretch marks that Bio-Oil hadn't done anything for yet.

She loved her daughter and Puck but the changes in her body just weren't her ; the extra five pounds put her almost at chunky …Good Lord, she almost looked hippy like Tina from this angle. If she intended on regaining everything she had lost once summer was over then she was going to have to really get serious about working out again.

Maybe she could bribe, threaten , convince Rachel to baby-sit Beth while she used her elliptical…though she hated to have to ask Rachel Berry for a favor.

She still had her membership at the club but she didn't want to risk running into her father there …she would figure something out.

Quinn pulled out the red bikini and let out a sigh…she owned the bikini.

She was Queen , Confident Quinn Fabray.

Just then she heard a giggling Beth come over the intercom, interrupting her muse.

Puck could be heard," Just flash those pretty eyes at all your aunts and uncles like I taught you, B-sarus. I guarantee you they'll buy you new clothes and diapers …you'll be like Queen baby Puckerman and it'll save your Mommy and me some cash "

Beth giggled some more.

Quinn shook her head and forgot her worries." Puck, are you going to dress her or finish icing the cupcakes for the party ? I don't want us to be late today "

Puck rolled his eyes.' I told you I got Beth…it's cool, Quinn"

Quinn stepped in the doorway watching as Puck dressed Beth in the gold /black dress.

" Puck, it's a pool party,' exclaimed an incredulous Quinn," why do you have her dressed in her Regionals dress? Have you finally lost your mind ?"

" It's a party dress," stated puck," this here is a party . Besides Hummel spent a small fortune on it so she ought to wear it to more than just getting her picture taken "

Quinn kissed his Mohawk." You're a nut but I love you '

" Fine, you dress her ," dismissed Puck, tickling his daughters toes," I'll go fix breakfast "

" I want bacon " declared Quinn of her favorite food.

" Fine," Puck made a face at her," just remember that this Jew loves you cause I am all kinds of dead if my mother ever finds out I am buying my household bacon "

Quinn blew him a kiss," I wont tell, if you don't'

Beth stared at her, tugging at her mothers blonde curls.

" You know what , Beth, as happy as I am right now with you and your daddy, I am going to figure out a way for us to have it all"

***************************SH*****************************************

Santana stared at the ceiling of her bedroom and held the phone in her hand as she carefully worded her thoughts to her best friend. It wasn't an easy conversation to have and there was going to be all sorts of crap that went with this day, she just knew it.

" It is going to be a lame-ass pool party," brought up Santana," who ever heard of having the parents chaperone while their partying inside? That's not fun …"

" But we'll have the pool to ourselves cause Mercedes has only invited all of us from glee," said Brittany," that's fun. Plus there is all the food….and I could even bring all three of my bikinis and do like a fashion show since it's a long party "

" Okay so we'll look way hotter than Effie, Goth girl, and the midget ," figured Santana ," but I just don't know why we should even go. " She twisted the cord around her finger," Parents, no alcohol, and no chance of sex because of all the parents being there. I have been trying to tell Matt that it is a lame ass boring party but he actually wants to go"

" I don't think it will be that bad, San. You just don't like Mercedes '

" I would have to be nice to her ," groaned Santana," and as if it isn't painful enough, her mother invited my Mom to drop by. Mom is beyond thrilled …you'd think she was going to the White House or something ..its disgusting "

' My parents are gone for the weekend," said Brittany," I lucked out "

" Thank God they didn't invite my father," declared Santana," that would have been hell"

" I think it will be loads of fun but if you don't want to go," said a thoughtful Brittany,' you should just tell Matt. He wont force you to go…you know that, Santana "

The Latina girl bit the side of her lip." He bought stupid brats, Britt. It would hurt his feelings if I told him I didn't want to go with him to the pool party "

" Which you don't want to do," finished Brittany, knowingly," look, it will be fun. You should wear that new gold bikini that will blow all the guys eyes out of their sockets which should be fun . Has Matt seen that bikini?"

A slow smirk crossed her lips." No," considered Santana ," he gets one look at me in that thong and I guarantee you we'll be having a quickie in the car "

" There you go," encouraged Brittany," another reason you should come to the party '

" I suppose your right ," conceded Santana ," besides they need us to make it cool"

Just then her cell went off to A Whole New world ." I gotta go, Britt."

She hung up the phone and reached for the cell." Matt '

" Sexy Santana ," said Matt, grinning over the phone," your not going to bail on me today. Are you? Cause I would hate to have to pick up another hot girl for Mercedes big bash…that I have been siked for "

" stop doing shit like that," Santana walked across the room," you couldn't get another hot girl like me if you tried, Rutherford "

" Lifeguard, remember ?"

" Douche bag " reiterated Santana," and no, I am not going to bail on you "

" Look I know your not really friends with most of the girls ," brought up Matt," but you've been decent enough during summer glee. I know its not the Bahamas or wherever your dad took you last year but I really think if you give it a chance you'll have fun"

" Yea, alright …." said a reluctant Santana, conceding to her boyfriend.

He sensed her hesitation and knew this was more than just the uncool pool party.

" They like you when you don't act like a bitch, San"

' I don't care about those losers," hedged Santana," but I care about you so stop trying this psycho babble shit on me, Matt. We will go and swim and hang out but unless you can sneak in and get me some margaritas I am outta there by six "

" I love you, Santana, but Mercedes Dad would kick my ass "

" Fine ," relented Santana," pick me up at one then. I am not getting there early "

Matt chuckled," Mike and Brittany are riding with us "

Santana frowned,' I just talked to her..she didn't mention a thing. Figures "

" I have to go mow the lawn before Mom grounds me," declared Matt," see you later '

She hung up the phone , opened the dresser drawer, and took out the gold bikini.

Matt thought she was a goddess, she would sure look like one.

If she caused some heads to turn-Puck, Finn, Artie, then that would be fun for her.

Maria stuck her head in the door." honey, we're you going to fix something to take to the Jones girl cook-out ? "

" mom," sighed Santana,' Mercedes wont expect me to cook. We aren't besties or anything..it's a glee party. I wouldn't be surprised if Berry tried to do a sing along "

" Santana," Maria sat down on the edge of the bed," you need to let more people in besides Matt, Brittany, and Puck. You hardly ever talk with Quinn anymore and you girls used to be inseparable. You enjoy glee and it wouldn't hurt you to try a little …"

She rolled her eyes. Great -was everyone trying to conspire against her today?

" Quinn is a ..mother now," spat out Santana," we have nothing in common anymore."

" Besides isn't it enough that I talk to these people outside of glee ?"

Maria lifted her daughters chin, making her meet her gaze and saw uncertainty hiding behind the toughness that her daughter had built to protect herself.

" Real friends are a treasure, young lady," replied Maria, tersely," Brittany is a doll and I know you love her. High school power and popularity fades and you'll find out it wasn't all that someday and I would hate for you to push away any real chances at having real friends because you were more concerned with all that trivial stuff "

" It isn't trivial," answered a sullen Santana," can we stop this talking now ?"

" Can you at least try to be nice ?" asked Maria, hugging her .

Santana stiffened then relaxed and returned her mothers affection. " Does this mean that you and Quinn's mother are speaking to one another again?"

Maria chewed on her lip and stood up, resolutely. " She accused me of hitting on that rat bastard husband of hers while I was still with your father…the bitch"

A genuine Lopez grin smirked across her face." Didn't think so "

" Fine," said Maria," I wont push you about this but please consider it for your mama"

" This day is really going to suck " declared Santana," I just fucking know it "

SH

" Make our apologizes for your father and I , Tina," said Sandra Cohen-Chang ," but we have had these plans to see the new Asian art exhibit in Dayton with the Changs since the tickets arrived last month. I sent out a contribution to yesterday "

Tina dug through the laundry basket , listening with a half-ear to her mother, and hoping her jean shorts weren't still in the upstairs hamper.

" Yes, Mom, I got it. Have fun on your outing …." muttered Tina , resisting the urge to roll her eyes. If she heard one more time about the stupid exhibit, she was going to scream or something really drastic. " Artie and Catherine will be here soon "

Sandra studied her daughter and shook her head." You could go with us, dear," started Sandra," I know that Mike showed some intrest in it as well as he should "

And here we go again…..do not kill mom..she will force you to go …think artie.

" Mike and Brittany are going to be at Mercedes party too," said Tina, forcing herself to sound cheerful," since they are back together. I told you that …right ?"

Her dark brows knitted in consternation." The less than brilliant blonde cheerleader "

" Brittany is nice , Mom" defended Tina, praying that her dad would rescue her.

" Yet you and Mike have so much in common, " reminded Sandra," the same heritage, the same likes even. Much more so than you and Arthur even though he is a nice boy"

"mom," Tina whirled around ," I love Artie . I am sorry he isn't Asian or that he isn't what you want for me but I am really tired of you trying to hook me up with Mike "

" Tina Elise Cohen-Chang ! '

" Oh for God's sake, Sandra," declared Daniel, entering the kitchen," give the girl a break. She isn't going to love the Abrams boy less just because you want her with mike'

" Thanks, Dad ' Tina grabbed her shorts and couldn't help but to hug her fathers side.

" Your welcome , sweetheart ," said Daniel, ignoring the evil eye he was receiving from his wife," and I whole-heartedly approve of Artie. The Abrams are good people "

" I never said they weren't ," snapped an irritable Sandra ," I just don't want Tina to forget about our culture ..our deep , proud roots . Mike values those "

" Sandy ," scolded Daniel, lovingly," Tina appreciates and recognizes where she is from but need I remind you that your parents hated me because I wasn't Asian "

" This isn't about us , Daniel," cut in Sandra ," I am only thinking about what is best for our daughter. The changs are our closest , dearest friends and I think Mike and Tina look lovely together . It couldn't her her to just reconsider it should she and her boyfriend have problems later on down the road …."

" Artie and I aren't going to have problems, Mom!"

Just then the Abrams van pulled out front and Catherine honked the horn, saving Tina from arguing any more with her mother .She gave them a wave and grabbed the skull messenger bag off of the kitchen table as she tossed the shorts inside of it.

" That is Catherine," announced Tina," and Artie, already. Have fun on your whole Asian outing , you guys, and I will be having a blast over at Mercedes house "

" Have fun " told Daniel," tell everyone hi for us. "

" Will do, Dad " Grabbing her stuff , Tina flew out the front door and climbed in the van beside her boyfriend., who as if sensing her anxiety took her hand.

" Tee, what's the matter ?"

" My mother ," Tina leaned over to kiss him, slowly," which I don't want to talk about "

He frowned and rubbed his thumb over her knuckles. " Are you sure ?"

" Positive " Tina managed a smile and caught Catherine's eye in the mirror," Sorry, Catherine, I was just making out with your son"

Catherine laughed, heartily." Good morning, Tina. I wouldn't know what to do if you and my son weren't making out…probably fear the worst "

" No chance of that , Mom," declared Artie," Tina and I are really solid "

" That is what I like to hear ," said Catherine ," now I don't know about you two but I am really excited about this party. I wish your father hadn't gotten roped into that silly committee so he could join us too…Ruby is the sweetest woman on the planet"

" Mercedes mom is cool," agreed Tina," but your pretty cool yourself "

' Why ,thank you , sweetheart ," smiled Catherine," that means a lot coming from you "

Artie kissed Tina's hand. " I love you "

Tina rested her head against his shoulder," I love you too, Artie '

SH

Clean clothes, underwear, beach towel, ….what else did Rachel say he needed to bring ?

Finn was already wearing his blue and brown board shorts and a tee shirt as he gathered things to throw in his duffle before he picked Rachel up. Right, sunscreen.

He glanced at the newest picture of him and Rachel at the ballpark, her hair in little braids and wearing little pink shorts with one of his McKinley tee shirts knotted at her waist while he held her. He had introduced her to one of his old baseball coaches.

Finn adjusted the picture on his nightstand and grinning like a fool, went downstairs to find his mom. " Mom," shouted Finn, tossing the duffle on the floor," hey Mom, do we have any sun lotion or sun screen? Or should I just let Rachel bring that ?"

He found his mother mixing up a batch of chocolate chip cookies." Hi sweetie "

" cookies," Finn swiped a small handful of the cookie dough , chewed," This is going to be a totally awesome day. Rachel's making those caro brownie things that are really good and we get to spend all day with all of our friends "

" Don't eat all my dough " said Carole, affectionately.

" Do we have any sun lotion?" asked Finn, sitting down across the aisle from her.

" I don't believe so," answered Carole," I think you used it last summer during football camp. I don't believe either one of us ever remembered to buy anymore "

" It's okay," said Finn," Rach is really prepared. She will probably bring some "

" I am so proud of the maturity I have seen in you, Finn," murmured Carole, patting his cheek," You've become such a good, strong man. I know a lot of that has to do with Rachel …she's such a sweet girl. You know how much I think of her .."

Finn eyed his mom with suspicion and concern." Uh, thanks, Mom, but is something the matter? Are you dying or something ? "

" Finn ," Carole perched on the old Bark lounger," it's nothing like that. "

" You are acting really weird , Mom," brought up Finn, hoping she wasn't lying to protect him," I mean , you kind of lost it over an old yearbook and now your being sappy "

" I am very happy that you and Rachel are in love "

" We're not having sex..not yet. We just finally got together , Mom"

Carole let out a nervous laugh." That is a relief to hear ..just don't pressure Rachel into doing anything she doesn't want to, honey. When the time is right for the two of you, treat her with care and show her how much you love her "

Finn turned red right to the tops of his ears." So, I am going to go pick her up "

" I actually didn't want to talk about whether you and your girlfriend have had ..sex or not," breathed a nervous Carole," I wanted to talk to you about me and Burt "

" I know you guys have a date to the pool party too, Mom" said a bored Finn, glancing at the clock on the wall. He really didn't want to be late picking up Rachel and he really didn't want to have a awkward talk with his mother about her sex life.

That was just gross- he didn't even want to think about it.

He was unprepared for what came out of her mouth next," I'm in love with Burt "

Finn stumbled and felt his throat constrict and could hear it echoing in his eardrums.

" That's crazy, Mom," said Finn, as if it couldn't be possible," you haven't known Kurt's dad long enough for you to be in love with him.. What about dad ?"

Carole's smile was soft and wistful." Yes, Finn, I do love Burt and what's wonderful is that he feels that way about me. I never thought I would have that again after your father "

" What does that mean? You don't love Dad anymore …"

Carole glanced fondly at a picture of a young , handsome Christopher in his army fatigues holding a one year old Finn in his arms and sighed.

" I loved Christopher so much, sweetie, but he is never coming back to us. He's been gone 15 years …" She choked on a sob as she tried to make him understand," I've been lonely for so long. Burt is kind and funny and he makes me feel special "

" I'm glad he makes you feel good about yourself, Mom,' replied Finn," but I don't want things to change for us. We are a family …you and me "

She swiped at her absent tears and pressed the palms of her hands against his cheeks.

He had his father's insane stubborn streak down to the core.

" That isn't going to change at all," assured Carole, lovingly," I am just asking you to be open to having Burt and Kurt as a part of our lives "

" Kurt is my friend " pointed out Finn," and it's still really weird "

" Try to understand this, honey. That is all I am asking of you..I love you with all my heart, Finn Christopher, and your always going to be my little boy but Burt is an important part of my life , too"

" Fine, " dismissed Finn," I'll give the guy a shot but I am still not crazy about it "

' You just don't like change " Carole kissed his cheek," and thank you. Now you had best go pick up your girlfriend before you have Rachel all sorts of worried "

With a pensive nod to her, Finn grabbed his keys and the duffle , climbed in the truck and drove the three and a half blocks to the Berry home to pick up Rachel.

She was sitting on the front steps , scribbling notes in her pink notebook.

" Hi Baby"

Rachel tossed the book aside and wrapped her arms around him, tightly. " Finn"

He buried his face in the curve of her neck, kissing the delicate skin there.

" what's wrong, Finn? I can tell something is bothering you..talk to me "

Finn held her close to him, basking in her natural warmth and allowed himself a few minutes to try to calm down. " Besides having a ..sex talk with Mom this morning "

Rachel blushed and closed her eyes." Oh ..I have been trying to avoid that discussion with my dads. Was it terribly awkward? I mean, your mother means well and though it is mortifying , I hope you reassured her that we love each other and will take that most intimate step in our relationship when the time is right for the both of us "

" Uh, I think I said something ..maybe like that," Finn kissed the top of her head," Mom told me that she is in love with Burt Hummel, Rachel"

A small smile played around her pink lips." Does he love her back? Oh, he must …this is wonderful news, Finn. "

His brown eyes held pain that cut right through her." She'll forget my Dad '

" Oh Finn," Rachel wrapped her arms around him, holding him close ," no. That would never happen …she will always love your father but she deserves a second chance at love like we did. I know that you want your Mom to be happy .."

" it hurt to hear her say that," admitted Finn," I mean until Burt, it was just me and mom. She never dated and now she's suddenly in love …"

She ran her fingers through his thick hair and murmured ," I love you "

Finn drew her in for a passionate kiss" I really love you , Rachel. I know your making a lot of sense and I am probably being an ass about this but it upsets me "

" I know ' Rachel leaned against him," and I would never tell you what to feel. "

" It wasn't such a big deal cause they were just dating ," managed Finn," but love is another thing, Rach. I don't want mom to be hurt if it doesn't work out .."

" I know " Rachel kissed the side of his face," love is a gamble but I believe it is worth the risk ' their eyes met and held" Don't you think so, Finn?"

" You are totally worth it " Finn kissed her deeply," But this is my Mom we're talking about ..that's different than us. Burt seems like a decent dude but what if he's got the slick moves? I mean, Kurt is like sophisticated and all so you know his dad could be too and Mom hasn't been on a date since like the 80's or something "

Rachel didn't correct him , just listened ." I think you should tell your mom how you feel , Finn. I am sure that she would want to know your concerns about her love life "

" I tried but it was too weird,' declared Finn, squeezing her knee," I am being a real downer so lets forget this. We have a pool party to get to, babe "

" We don't have to go ,' says Rachel," it might be better if you talked with your Mom'

" I will talk to mom and Burt later ," Finn let out a breath, feeling better having confided in Rachel," they are coming over later on. " He pulled her to her feet and then into a hug," thanks for always listening to me. It helps loads and I love you "

" I will always listen to you ' murmured Rachel, clinging to his chest.

He pressed a short but delicious kiss on her lips." Enough serious, let's go party "


	34. Chapter 34

Disclaimer: I still don't own Glee or there would be less guest stars and more continuity and depth with the characters we know and obsess over.

A/N: First, settle back , folks, cause Mercedes pool part y is finally here and its going to be a long night. I hope you all are as excited about this as I am (:

Purple, yellow, and bright pink lanterns intermingled with the tiny twinkling lights adorned the Jones patio surrounding the patio and large swimming pool while an oversized , antique silver cooler was being iced for the water and soft drinks, a long table swathed in a frothy white tablecloth sat in the other corner to serve as the food table, while two picnic tables were opposite the pool with various lawn chairs and lounge chairs scattered about , awaiting the arrival of the guests.

" Ah, this is the life ," sighed Kurt, lifting his designer shades to glance at Mercedes and Bo. He was stretched out on the wooden lounge chair, nursing a ginger ale," I just hope I don't burn in this infernal heat wave we're having today "

" Kurt," Bo nabbed the bottle of pricey sunscreen off the table," I don't see how your going to catch any rays at all with this stuff-SPH 50. Really , pal?"

Kurt lifted his chin, flipping his bangs." I burn easily "

Mercedes chuckled and wrapped her arms around her boyfriends neck." Oh leave my Kurt alone, honey," informed Mercedes," that boy gets more of a tan under a frigging light bulb than in the actual sun. He doesn't even care about getting a tan.."

" You go to the tanning beds?" asked an incredulous Bo," spray tan?"

" No, those are cancer machines ," dismissed Kurt," and my mother had cancer. I would never willingly go to those dens ..she meant an actual lamp"

" You know I speak the truth " Mercedes fixed him with a knowing look.

" Are you two ever going to let me in on the code here," pleaded Bo," cause it would be helpful. Or is one of those things where I have to join the glee club to get it ?"

" Actually, it all stems from the knowing each other, Bo," said Kurt, simply.

" So I guess that means their isn't a handbook " commented the confused Bo.

' Hey all " called out Catherine as she, artie, and Tina came in through the front gate that led to the patio," has the party officially started yet ?"

" Hi Mrs. Abrams," greeted Mercedes," hey guys, about time you showed finally "

Catherine noticed the lanterns and gave Tina's shoulder a squeeze." those lanterns are wonderful, Tina ," replied Catherine," my son is dating such an incredibly talented artist "

Tina blushed," thanks, Catherine. Their not anything fancy or anything …"

" They took her four hours, Mom," corrected Artie," I think they are awesome, too"

" Guys, enough " said an embarrassed Tina," so, I like artsy things '

" Well, we already know you're a kick butt artist, Tina," chided Mercedes," didn't Rachel tell you to learn how to accept a compliment ?"

Tina smiled ," Thanks, guys "

" She is soo modest," grinned Artie," isn't she great ?"

" I believe that is the mothers cue to go inside," said Catherine," Ruby inside, sweetie ?"

" Mom and Dad are visiting with April " explained Mercedes," go on inside "

The older woman took her Tupperware of pasta salad and headed inside the house.

Tina tossed an inner tube, her and Artie's bags near an empty chair , and kicked off her sandals. " it looks really great, you guys "

" I want to know why aren't you swimming ," asked artie, the water looking inviting ," I mean, I thought this here was supposed to be a pool part y"

" Because , artie, we are lacking the sound system to get this party rolling," answered Kurt," we need your expertise in setting up the stereo . Bo was refrained from it due to the fact that he insisted on our play list including one hit wonders from the early 80's '

"Which are classics, Kurt," defended bo," against your musicals from the ,what, 1930's "

" Gene Kelley and Fred Astaire, Judy garland are musical icons, Bo "

Mercedes and Tina chuckled at them." Boys "

" Leave it to me, DJ Artie " He rolled over to where the sound equipment , which belonged to Mercedes older brother, sat unhooked in the other corner.

" Is the water cold ?" questioned Tina," I really don't like cold "

" Considering I was the one that helped Justus take the cover off of the pool, I feel as if I can answer that," replied Bo," it feels like really warm bathwater, Tina "

He looked at his girlfriend," are we waiting for the others ?"

" I guess it couldn't hurt if we got in," said Mercedes, standing up beside her boyfriend," I mean, the others should be coming shortly. Rachel just sent me a text that Finn just got to her house so that means they'll be along shortly …"

" After they make out for fifteen minutes " said Kurt," we might as well swim "

Mercedes scoffed," Fifteen minutes, hah, I give them ten. Rachel hates to be late "

" They have been late to summer glee all the time …." trailed off Kurt , easily.

" Okay," Tina checked out the rippling water of the pool," so between summer glee and work, I haven't even made it swimming anywhere. Artie wanted to go visit Matt at the park pool so we could swim but then I got called into work so we never made it "

" Thank God , Justus and Ruby put the pool in here," spoke up Kurt," do you know that they raised the cost of a day at the Lima park pool to four dollars ? It is simply highway robbery when a afternoon at the local pool cost as much as my star bucks coffee "

" Which is why McDonalds is cheaper " added Bo, who wasn't a fan of the star bucks.

"Well, I wont charge admission " joked Mercedes, peeling off her purple tank top and shorts to reveal her new suit. It was a stylish cheetah print maillot suit that accentuated her curves in all the right places but didn't make her feel any less beautiful.

She and Tina had spent an hour in the mall trying out suits before finding any they liked.

Bo let out a wolf whistle." Hot "

" Do not finish that with hot mama , Bo Rhodes, or I will strike you dead "

" Love you too, Mercy " Bo blew her a kiss that had her laughing at his craziness.

Summer of 69 began blaring throughout the patio as Artie bowed in his chair and wheeled over to playfully slap Tina's butt and pulled her onto his lap.

" Tunes are happening " declared artie , kissing Tina's nose," ready for the water ?"

Tina's dark eyes shone brightly at him." Do not do that here "

" Sorry," artie was sheepish," I couldn't resist , Tee. I will try to be good today "

" I just may have to hold you to that " said Tina, rising from his lap as her cell blared.

If her mother was leaving her another voicemail about Mike chang, she was going to have to go into some sort of therapy . She just didn't know when to stop anymore.

" So I am ready ," said Artie," if you guys will give me a hand, I got this "

Bo looked dubious and apprehensive." You swim?"

" I am actually a kick ass swimmer , Bo," answered Artie, truthfully," years of physical therapy . I just need someone to take my glasses and help me to the railing and I'm good '

Kurt lifted his shades and moved to the other side of his friend." Don't let this chair fool you, Bo," informed Kurt ," artie and I took the same private swim classes when we were ten. Artie is actually a much better swimmer than I am "

" I have more upper body strength than Kurt does " added Artie , modestly.

" Don't brag " teased Kurt ," and its true, I am not a strong swimmer "

Braking his chair, Artie removed his button down gray bowling shirt and glasses which Tina took from him and with the guys help, the be speckled young man grabbed hold of the railing and lowered himself into the swimming pool while Mercedes climbed in.

" Just like a hot tub in here "

Mercedes shook her head ." Wheels, you are nuts. It is not like a hot tub or my dad would be testing things and having all sorts of fits…it's warm, guys "

" same difference " Artie splashed Mercedes arm, gauging her reaction .

Mercedes glared at him." I will dunk you, Artie. Just try me"

" Bring it on, Mercedes " Artie taunted her ," I got game "

" You have no game " grinned Mercedes with a wicked fun grin ," hey Tina, I am going to drown your boyfriend here . You okay with that ?"

" He can get awfully mouthy and rude sometimes " Tina blew him a kiss," go for it "

" TEE! A little help here! " pleaded Artie, putting some distance between him and Mercedes. Unfortunately , their friend was quicker than he was ," aw crap!'

" hey there, Wheels," Mercedes stood in front of him as they hovered between the shallow and the deep end. Both treading water," where you going ?"

" I was…just teasing " Artie flashed her a baleful smile," oh…damn "

" You..mouthy guys never learn …" joked Mercedes, lunging forward sending artie back into the water, getting a face full and sputtering because he hadn't closed his mouth.

She laughed as she kept an eye on her friend, tried to touch the bottom, and hit the deep end and went under , much to the amusement of the three friends taking it all in.

" Aw hell to the no…." Mercedes came back up, pushing her wet hair off of her face , wiping her eyes , and chuckling at the craziness. " come on, you guys, the water is great "

" Whoooo Hoooo, sweetheart," Bo ran across the pavement , shoes flying off," here I come !" With a loud splash that got both Artie and Mercedes, he jumped in with them.

" Tee," Artie met her gaze," don't leave me alone here with those two"

Removing her tee shirt carefully and with apprehension, Tina wore a white halter bikini adorned with little blue flowers and modest boy shorts.

It had been the only bikini she liked and felt comfortable enough to actually wear.

Kurt stared at the pretty girl," Tina, you did take my advice "

" Do not say one word about my thighs being big in this, Kurt "

" I wouldn't dream of it, Tina," said Kurt with a small grin," I am just thrilled that it isn't black . It is actually very becoming on you "

Pulling her hair into a quick ponytail, Tina slowly made her way into the pool., one foot at a time. " Oh your right ! It does feel wonderful!"

Artie caught her waist ," So do you "

Her lips curved," Artie "

He caught her lips in a quick kiss before they were met by an onslaught of water .

" Hey kids ," greeted Will , waving at the group of teenagers splashing around in the pool," whoa , don't get me wet ! I didn't bring a change of clothes "

" Hi " chorused the kids in unison," oh hey "

Mercedes sent an inquiring look to the others and was met by nods of acknowledgment.

The timid guidance counselor held onto Will's hand ,which she quickly dropped upon noticing they had the rapt attention of the kids, and sent them a warm smile.

She was dressed in a summery , sherbet colored outfit of light blue pedal pushers with a short sleeved pink blouse " Hello all "

" The water looks really great ," enthused Will, depositing the bottles of soft drinks into the cooler," I cant even remember the last time that I went swimming ."

He paused," I think its actually been years "

" Oh dear God, no" said an alarmed Kurt , not hiding his horrified expression fast enough.," , you couldn't possibly want to swim with us "

" I really don't think that would be a good idea " muttered Tina, under her breath.

Artie shook his head,' Bad idea "

Emma couldn't resist a chuckle at their protests. " I am sure that isn't what he meant "

" One never knows these days " sighed a overly dramatic Kurt .

" Relax, Kurt ," Will placed a reassuring hand on the soprano's shoulder," I was only kidding. I wouldn't want to horn in on you r guys pool party …."

" Thank God " breathed a relieved Kurt , sitting down on the edge to dangle his feet.

" Have fun ' called out Will, taking Emma's hand once more into his own and leading the way inside to the party for the grown ups.

SH

" Well, lookee who the cat dragged in ," announced April , watching as Will and Emma stepped inside from the patio," Will ! "

She put down her Diet Coke on the island and caught him in a tight hug .

" You're better lookin every time I see you ….which isn't often enough "

" April," Will returned the hug then let her go," I wasn't expecting to see you here "

" isn't it a kick in the pants that Ruby invited me ? " said an excited April," these are good people here, I tell you. Besides my baby boy is dating Mercedes …"

Emma shuffled her feet , awkwardly. " Oh really ," spoke up Emma, making her presence known ," your son is ..dating Mercedes ? Wow, Will never mentioned it '

Will sent her an apologetic look." We haven't really discussed the kids "

" You know that I am very fond of the glee kids ," stated Emma," good kids "

" Emma," April pinched her cheek," sweetie, don't get all twisted up in your panties. I truly have a hard time keeping up with the glee gossip myself and my son gets the play by play from Miss. Mercedes herself . Those crazy kids !'

" How nice to see you again, April " said Emma, managing a polite smile.

She was saved from making any more small talk when Ruby stepped in the kitchen.

" Mr. Shuester and Ms. Pillsbury ," smiled Ruby," welcome . Justus and I were just thrilled to death that you could make it to our little summer party "

" It was kind of you to invite us. Mrs. Jones " said a sincere Will.

" Please, it's ruby," she insisted ," and how about I call you Will . Come on in the front room , we were just getting ready to dig into the salsa and nachos "

" I brought some fresh fruit " replied Emma," very fresh "

" Excellent ," said Ruby, taking the guidance counselors arm," it is so nice that you could join us too. I was just about to whip up the first batch of virgin margaritas "

" Virgin " stuttered Emma, her cheeks turning pink in embarrassment .

" No alcohol " chirped April," Ruby's got the fancy glasses and everything. I am telling you guys that her talent with the grenadine has been great on my sobriety "

Ruby chuckled,' April, you're a real kick in the pants "

" Right back at you, honey " grinned April," and I honestly mean that "

Will took April's arm happily and searched for the tell-a-tell signs that she had been boozing on wine again but her blue eyes seemed clearer than he had ever seen.

" Your still clean and sober, April?"

" Yep," April bumped her hip, playfully ,against his," haven't had a lick , a sip, or even a drop in like nearly ninety days or so. I haven't been keeping count , you can ask Bo. "

" I am real proud of you, April," declared Will," that is fantastic news "

" There is something good about being able to feel your feet ," April got serious," and you know , I actually feel like Bo's mama and that's a biggie for me "

" It is really good news " said Will ," I knew you could do it if you tried "

" Well then that makes two in my own fan club," laughed April, warmly," my own and my son . I feel pretty damn lucky "

" I have always been on your side, April," Will squeezed her hand," always will be "

Emma caught bits of their conversation , caught Will's eye, and flashed him a tentative she tried to tamp down on the green eyed monster that was jealousy that was eating away in the pit of her stomache.

Will wasn't interested romantically in April Rhodes. He had assured her of this.

" ," Justus extended a hand in greeting," how do you feel about the Beach Boys ?"

" Classics " stated will, shaking the other mans hand, firmly.

Ruby rolled her eyes and Emma couldn't help but notice how it reminded her of Mercedes. " Jimmy Buffet, Marvin Gaye," sighed Ruby," anything besides the Beach Boys, dear . We don't want to drive the guests out before we can fire up the grill "

" Ignore my wife, Shue," cut in Justus," I just got out the karaoke machine out of the basement . Are you game ?"

" Fun, Fun, Fun" suggested will, joining him and picking up the microphone.

" Oh goody ," remarked Emma, clapping her hands in delight," I love that song '

Not to mention the fact that she got chills watching Will perform.

It was so, so sexy.

" Come on, ladies," replied Ruby," we'll need the blender to drown out the boys "

SH

" Hey is this the awesome Jones pool party that I got the invite to " drawled Sam , stretching out the syllables and cracking his favorite Matthew McCoughney impression.

He tossed his towel on a chair," Really thanks for inviting me "

" No problem," answered Mercedes from the pool," just lay off those bad impressions "

Sam laughed, agreeable." I have better ones , Mercedes"

" I am sure you do," said Mercedes, not unkindly," we really don't want to hear them "

" It's not just you," informed Bo," the girl doesn't like my Duckie impressions either '

" Sam " Kurt 's shades slipped down on his nose, he removed them, and smiled.

The wiry blonde young man flashed a wide grin ." How come your not in the pool?"

" Bo and artie threatened to dunk me ," answered kurt,sliding his legs over the side of the chair ," besides I wanted to work on my tan before everyone else arrived "

Sam let out a laugh and noted how pale he was." You've got a nice base coat "

" Which is so important …." trailed Kurt, his eyes following Sam as he peeled off the muscle shirt exposing very firm and incredibly sexy abs.

Which Kurt had never really paid all that much interest in before now but he let out a quick breath and found that Sam's spectacular abs were quite attractive .

" Well, I promise I wont get you wet," said Sam," if you want to join me "

Kurt was positive that his body temperature just skyrocketed with his pulse.

The whole Greek God thing was really very attractive on Sam Evans.

" It is awfully hot to be sitting out here," decided Kurt," I think I will join you"

" Cool " said Sam, returning the smile with an easy one of his own. He brushed past Kurt, unaware of the fact that his hand brushed his and that the other boy was doing his best not to act like a silly love struck fool. Sam slid into the pool, said a quick 'hi' to Artie and Tina before submerging himself under water and moving past the couple.

Tina and Artie were floating together on an inner tube and her eyes skimmed the physique on the new guy with admiration and appreciation of any normal sixteen year old girl.

" I bet he works out ' muttered Tina, under her breath.

" I can lift weights, if you like the buff bods " commented Artie, half-joking.

" You don't need to look like every other guy ," told Tina," I was just noticing that Kurt's guy has really nice abs. We both agreed looking doesn't mean anything "

She toyed with the hair at the back of his head, making it spike up in the back.

" True," replied Artie," and I really should be bothered with your obsession with abs "

Tina dropped a firm kiss on his mouth." Say that again, Artie, when your not looking at my chest "

He flashed her a mischievous grin," Good point, Tee'

Shaking his head as he caught and promptly ignored the snippets of conversation between Artie and Tina, Kurt treaded water , following Sam to the other end of the pool.

The blonde Adonis appeared to be talking Avatar with Bo and Mercedes.

Poor Mercedes!

He would just have to save her from the movie aficionados .

" Anyone for some water areobics ? I took a class a few years back at the YMCA"

Sam and Bo were talking in some foreign tongue and then shook their heads at him.

" We might as well," stated Mercedes," your new honey is a movie freak like Bo"

" MERCEDES!" hissed Kurt, " ssh! I don't want him to get the wrong idea "

" That you like him?" questioned Mercedes," I don't see how that is the wrong idea"

" I want to do this my own way ," said Kurt in hushed tones," and perhaps later on tonight after we have had a chance to spend some quality time with each other "

" Kurt …."

" I am going to approach him about this, I swear," insisted Kurt," but I need to do it myself "

" If that's what you want then I am with you," declared a loyal Mercedes," now how about we swim the length of the pool? Bo and Evans here lost me at Navi and serenity "

" You're on," agreed Kurt, " but winner gets a Mani /Pedi at the spa "

" Puck, " called Quinn, carrying a designer diaper bag on her shoulder and a beach bag," stop bouncing her like that or she is going to throw up on you "

Puck smirked, blew a raspberry against his daughters neck , and followed her into the patio ." B- girl saves all the puking for her mommy "

" you just keep bouncing her like that and you'll see ' taunted Quinn as they came around to the pool where a majority of their friends were already hanging out in," hi guys '

" Hi Quinn" called out Mercedes," puck . There is my precious god-baby "

Beth recognized her name, looked up at Mercedes, and gurgled baby talk at her.

" Say hi to your Aunt Mercedes," Puck held Beth in his arms, lifted her hand in a wave," and all of your other aunts and uncles " He paused," Sorry we're late but we had an accident with the iccing for the cupcakes then Quinn had to feed Beth here "

" Your not that late," informed Tina," Finn and Rachel aren't even here yet '

" Oh what is she wearing ? " Kurt scrambled out of the swimming pool," she is our little Regionals princess. You know if the judges had seen Beth in this , we would have won for sure …I simply must get some pictures of her "

Quinn glared at him." I was in labor , Kurt, and it wasn't a walk in the park "

Puck shook his head," it was like nothing I have ever seen before …Quinn was amazing "

Sam turned to Artie," Did I understand correctly ? She went into labor during one of your competitions and had the baby?"

" Right after our Journey number," explained Artie," Mercedes and Puck were with her in the delivery room when she was having her. Her water broke right after we finished our Don't Stop Believing number ….."

" Wow …." marveled Sam, watching the beautiful blonde with renewed intrest.

" This dress looks absolutely divine on her, Quinn," said Kurt, taking pictures of Beth with the camera on his cell phone," though its not exactly appropriate for a pool party "

" I know," sighed Quinn," puck dressed her this morning so its what she is wearing "

" She picked it out ," defended Puck," Hummel, you want to hold her ?"

" Yes" said Kurt, eagerly. The baby went easily to him and he cuddled her , close.

She giggled and kicked her feet , coming in contact with his wet chest and laughed.

" I am your auntie Kurt ," replied Kurt, under his breath," and I will see to it that you are the best dressed child in all of Lima. Now I know your Dad has issues with the whole aunt situation and your much too little to understand, uncle Kurt is also acceptable "

" OH my word," exclaimed Ruby, depositing a stack of paper cups on the table," I thought I heard the sound of a baby! Quinn , come right on over here and give me a hug '

Quinn sat the bags on the patio and welcomed the warm, motherly hug from Ruby, taking a moment to enjoy the sense of being wanted from Mercedes mother.

She had been a real Godsend during her short stay at the Jones home during her pregnancy. She had been hormonal and angry and needing her own mother so desperately but Judy hadn't been there but ruby had been just wonderful to her.

" Hi Ruby " Quinn felt tears shimmer in her eyes but managed a smile," thank you for offering to watch Beth for us. Puck and I appreciate it …we really do "

Ruby gave her shoulders a squeeze." You and your boyfriend have fun. Just like I will be with Beth….I have been looking forward to watching her for eons now "

" You may have to get her from Kurt ,' informed Quinn," Puck handed her over "

" I will," declared ruby," now don't worry about anything, honey, just have a blast '

" Kurt, " declared Ruby, plucking the baby from his arms," you have had this little one long enough, she's mine now. Get back into that pool and float around "

" Beth and I were bonding " defended a put upon Kurt.

" You heard my Mom," offered Mercedes," you all better get in the pool before she decides they all need to take a swim themselves" she shared a pained expression with the rest of her friends," We really , really don't want that "

" I heard that ….." sang out Ruby, taking the baby and disappearing inside the house.

" I'm game " Puck peeled off his white wife beater and dove into the center of the pool, creating a splash and getting Mercedes good and wet.

" Puckerman!" Mercedes wiped her face, Bo laughed and high -fived Puck only to retreat when his girlfriend shot him a dirty look , before she sent a torrent of water right in the direction of both Bo and Puck. She could play dirty too.

" It's on!" yelled puck, moving closer to barrage her with water," dude, you gonna help or what ?"

" What the hell!" Bo flanked the other side and sent his own geysers of water at her.

He might be a deadman later on but he hadn't had a good old fashioned water fight since practically never. Besides he was pretty sure that Mercedes would get him back later.

" Uh oh," laughed Quinn," Mercedes is going to murder you!"

She took in Tina and Mercedes modest but tasteful bathing suits as she slipped the pale yellow sundress over her head and ran her hands down her hips as if smoothing imaginary wrinkles. She wore last years suit which was a string bikini in Cheerio red that showed just the right amount of cleavage and could be very , very tempting.

She had been afraid that she would look hideous with those last five baby pounds still on her but now that she was here, Quinn felt confident that she had nothing to worry about.

Tina was wearing a simple bikini and that was surprising in itself.

Adjusting the bottom with practiced ease of the girl who had created the motto" it's all about the teasing and not the pleasing ' , Quinn felt eyes upon her and looked up expecting a cocky Puck.

It wasn't Puck that stared back at her but the hot gaze of an attractive blonde guy.

Lifting her chin in her most haughty, Quinn nodded and stepped into the pool, not making the connection that this was the same guy that approached her at the park.

" Puck, will you bring me that raft " called out Quinn, and was about to ask again when she noticed that he was currently having his head dunked by Mercedes boyfriend.

She giggled," Never mind…keep it up, Bo"

" they are a bunch of morons , Quinn" laughed Mercedes with affection.

" I know my boyfriend is anyhow …"

Artie left Tina to join the dunking fun and she swam over to speak with Tina.

" Artie desert you?" questioned Quinn, adjusting her designer shades on top of her head.

" He figures its safe to try to dunk puck since Bo already did it and is still standing " said Tina, " you look really good in your bikini especially since you just had Beth. I don't think I would have the guts to wear a string bikini- I wouldn't have gotten this one if Artie and I hadn't had a little bet over it. "

" Thanks, Tina, " replied Quinn," and my suit really isn't that different from the one you have on. The string part of it just …I think it's a more classy suit with enough oomph to get a girl noticed "

" So I look like I have huge thighs in mine ," muttered Tina," and you look perfect '

A slight smile played across Quinn's mouth because it had been a long time (9 months to be precise ) since she had been considered perfect. It felt nice and right..again.

" Your not fat, Tina," assured Quinn," you just have a different body type than I do "

Tina shrugged," I still feel fat "

" Well, you look like your working your bikini just fine ,' declared Quinn," and I haven't heard Artie complaining about it so I don't think you should worry about it "

Tina glanced back to where the boys were taking turns diving into the pool to see who couldn't make the biggest splash without cannonball.

" Maybe your right …." mused Tina, more to herself than to Quinn.

Sam noticed the girls and lifted his hand in a wave. " Tina," brought up Quinn," who is that guy? "

" Sam Evans ," explained Tina," we met him after glee a couple weeks ago. He's new in town and he and Kurt have become friends. Haven't you been on Facebook?"

Quinn scowled," I have been busy with my parents and Beth. I haven't checked face book for several weeks….when I think about it, Beth is fussy or I wind up falling a sleep "

" Oh," muttered Tina," sorry, I forgot. Kurt likes him..'

" Sam is gay ?" questioned an intrigued Quinn, leaning in so they wouldn't be heard.

" Mercedes, Kurt, and Rachel seem to think so," informed Tina, matter of factly," I haven't made up my mind yet. I mean, Rachel is still Rachel , Kurt just finally got over his crush on Finn, and Mercedes gaydar isn't any better than Kurt's. "

" He does have a tendency to crush on straight guys " agreed Quinn, checking out Sam for sport. He was very good looking in an Owen Wilson/Matthew McCaughey type .

" He is cute though ," grinned Tina , cheekily," isn't he ?"

" Oh, I think he knows that he is cute " murmured Quinn, meeting his gaze.

There was nothing wrong with a little harmless flirting .

" Tee…." called Artie, sending the inner tube across the pool and capturing her in it.

" Good aim, dude " called out puck, making a dive underwater to grab Quinn's leg.

She let out a startled shriek," Puck, don't you even think about it !'

He ignored her, tugged her leg and pulled her under the water with him where he nabbed her around the waist and came back up with her , holding her.

" You bastard! I didn't want wet yet " Quinn slapped his chest, pissed at him.

He grinned, sexily." I like you wet "

Puck pulled her closer and planted a smoldering kiss on her mouth .

" Are they always like that ?" Bo wanted to know .

" Only since they decided to make a real go of a relationship before Beth was born"

" Interesting…." noted Sam, watching the couple with a gleam in his blue eyes.

Artie swam over to rest his forearms against the inner tube that held his girlfriend.

" Got you "

Tina leaned over and kissed him," I am so going to get you back for this, Artie "

" That is what I am counting on.." remarked Artie as she pushed his head under the water.

*************************************************************************** SH

Inside the house, April had grabbed two pretty virgin margaritas from Ruby and cornered Will while the others played mama hen with Blondie and Hot lips baby.

" I have been really chatting it up on the ole Facebook with my friends out in Branson," explained April," cause the summer season on the Belle is about to end. It is a whole new script for the Belle during the fall and winter months, apparently " She touched his hand ," they can't wait for me to get on back to Missouri and join them on the boat. Can you believe that I am actually missed , Will?"

His smile was kind." I can, yes. I miss you when your not in town, April"

She gave him a playful nudge," You always say the sweetest things, Will"

" So then your going back to Branson ? Your not sticking around for your son "

" That's the plan," declared April," I got me a dream job aboard the Branson Belle that actually pays me well. I have been working on a little angle concerning Bo cause I don't know if I'm quite ready to let go of him so fast …but he's not a little kid anymore "

" An angle ," Will took a drink and wished he had a beer. " for your son?'

" Oh, it's nothing bad or anything ," answered April," I swear on the glee club"

She let out a pure laugh at her own humor," I've been talking to some people about my sons talent so we'll see what happens before I say anything more "

" That sounds really great, April, but maybe you should discuss whatever this angle is with your son first. I wouldn't want you to get your hopes up if Bo doesn't agree with you'

" I'm planning on it," informed April, chugging the rest of her drink in a gulp," I've improved my mommy skills some over the summer. Now I haven't told you some extra special news I just got …" She waited until she had his rapt attention," I am getting a billboard with me on it. Come see April Rhodes aboard the Branson belle ! I'll be right up there with Louise Mandrell and Shoji Tabushi "

" A billboard," Will gave her a one-armed hug," that is great news ! You made it!'

" Well it's not the Broadway but I was pretty darn happy about it " told April ,happily.

" I am so proud of everything you've accomplished ,' replied a sincere Will, " staying sober more than 45 minutes, keeping a steady job, and making amends with your son"

" Not too bad for old Glee club star , eh"

Will felt eyes upon him , turned instinctively and caught Emma's doe eyes in the act.

His heart clenched at the sight of the redhead holding Beth in her arms as she chatting with Artie's mom.

She would make such a wonderful, natural mom some day…someday.

" That one's slow on the uptake, eh, Will?" asked April, startling him.

" I'm sorry, April, I spaced out for a minute there " spoke up Will, turning back to her.

" Emma," stated April ," don't pretend with me, , I know you to well. Your little girlfriend acts like a skittish kitty so I guess that you two haven't had sex yet. Cause if you two have done the deed, she wouldn't be way over there…"

Will colored ." April, not so loud, please. " She made a face ," no, we havent but Emma and I are close. I mean, it's complicated and then there is the fact that we are both educators at McKinley …something Sue would love to nail us on I am sure "

April just rolled her eyes at him as if she had heard it all. " Who cares about the old Nazi? You and Emma have the old crazy eye for each other , Will"

Will really didn't want to get into his relationship concerning Emma with April. He had enough problems trying to figure out where they were without his old friend making it worse. Even if April had the best intentions at heart.

" We were talking about your relationship with your kids "

" You know most of it," admitted April," and right now, your sex life is more exciting '

She winked at him." Don't you worry, Will. I will help you out here and we'll get your little guidance counselor all hot and bothered for you"

" I don't know if that's such a good idea …," hedged an uncertain Will," Emma and I have had more setbacks without any interference .."

" Then you will just have to trust me, Will. I know what I am doing here "

Emma watched April and Will with an array of emotions churning inside and most recognizable was the surge of white hot jealousy at how touchy feely they were being.

After all, they had slept in the same bed together -April and Will.

He had never denied that nor the crush he had had on her when he was sixteen.

Emma felt inadequate because she hadn't been able to be intimate with Will and Lord knew that she was completely in love with the man.

She was making new strides every day in managing her disease.

" Emma," inquired Catherine," I know its none of my business but well I hear the kids talk. Artie is as guilty at gossiping as any teenage girl ..are you and Will dating ?"

Emma tore her eyes away from Will, guiltily." the kids talk about us ?"

" From what I have gathered, yes," chuckled Catherine ," you can tell me to mind my own business. I wont be offended , I promise. I was merely curious …."

" I am sorry, ," answered Emma, unsure of how to answer without setting a bad example," and I…Will and in are good friends. Collegues..honestly, we have a very complicated relationship "

Beth made a fist and gurgled, loudly.

" I think Beth disagrees with you," chuckled Catherine," the kids think your dating "

Emma toyed with the orange bracelet around her wrist." He has only been divorced from his wife for a few months to be perfectly honest here "

" I understand " Catherine dropped the subject and nodded to the corner where April and Will were talking," that April Rhodes is something. I swear that woman is the type that I envied when I was younger . I never could flirt worth a darn. I tell you I was worried that Artie would be backwards when it comes to romance but he seems to be fine with Tina "

Emma missed the entire conversation." So are we sure April doesn't smell like booze ?"

Catherine frowned, afraid she had missed something here." Uh, I don't believe so," answered the woman," I spoke with her earlier and didn't smell any alcohol on her "

" She knows how to cover it up "

April caught the panicked look cross the guidance counselors face , put an arm around Will's shoulder, and gave him a close squeeze for fun and good measure.

She began a rousing rendition of " FIRE" urging Will to duet with her.

Not one to miss singing with his old friend, Will joined right in on the next verse.

" This will just not do," declared April, handing Beth to Catherine," here, please watch the baby for me "

Romeo and Juliet

Samson and Delilah

Emma marched across the room, stopping right in front of the singing duo, angrily.

" okay, you, you, man-stealer ," accused Emma," I have had enough. I know you want Will, April, but he is just not yours to come in and throw yourself all over him"

" Emma "

" In case you couldn't tell," pointed out Emma," Will and I came together "

" Honey," April held up a hand," I gave up on hitting on Will since last year. Will and I are nothing but friends and singing partners, I swear "

" Is that what the kids are calling it these days ? Well, I wont accept it without a fight "

Emma was fired up," Will and I are in a relationship. He is with me "

" Em…" Will took her arm and twirling her into his arms," I really like what you said "

Giving in to impulse, he devoured her lips in a heady kiss that had her head spinning .

April lifted her diet coke to them." Your welcome "

SH

" Hello everyone," called Rachel," so sorry that we're late "

She and Finn joined the party which was already in full swing and they found an empty lounge chair to deposit his duffle and her straw beach bag. She was wearing a oversized, floppy straw hat, a sheer white cover-up with gold stars scattered across it over her suit, and carrying a platter of her famous carob brownies while Finn deposited the veggie tray and chips on the food table.

" We had to wait for the brownies " informed Finn ," here, babe. I got those "

He took the brownies from her , stealing a short but firm kiss along the way .

" Thanks, Finn," says Rachel, removing her hat," I have such a chivalrous boyfriend "

" Sucker ' coughed Puck, ignoring the evil eye that Mercedes shot his way.

" Rachel," called a mortified Kurt , taking in the short ,sheer cover-up," what are you wearing ? Is that a caftan? That had better not be a caftan-please tell me your just revisiting the fashion of the 1940's instead of Three's company "

" It is a cover up, Kurt," defended Rachel, matter of fact," I happen to know that it is vintage 1945 according to my grandmother . It had my signature stars on it and I just couldn't pass it up …"

" We went yard saleing with Mom last weekend ," informed Finn," mom found it for her "

Quinn blanched," Your mother bought it for Rachel?"

" Yes, she did ,' answered Rachel, " it was a lovely day. Carole is so wonderful"

" Mom adores Rachel " added Finn, proudly ," its kind of cool that my mom and my girlfriend are friends . "

Kurt sighed," I still think its hideous but it was very nice of Carole "

" I like it," Finn put his arms around his girlfriends waist ," I think its all kinds of hot…like glamorous old time Hollywood good "

Rachel pressed a kiss against his arm" Your sweet "

" Not that your old but I know you like the old glamour look like in those musicals you make me watch..I mean, that we watch together ' amended Finn, smartly.

" I love you " Rachel kissed him, sweetly.

" Oh no," Mercedes began to splash water at the couple," you two are here to swim! We all don't want to watch your cute selves make out for ten minutes !'

" That isn't how its done," stated Puck," put some muscles into it, Mercedes!"

Gathering enough water in his hands, the mow hawked young man pushed hard sending a powerful barrage of water out of the pool and at the couple.

Soon Artie and Sam had joined in and despite Finn's cursing and Rachel's shreiks , the two were holding each other and soaking wet outside the pool.

" Mercedes! Noah! Artie! Blondie ! Stop that splashing right this moment ,' Ruby stepped outside the door to yell at the teenagers," that water better be staying in the pool unless that was just your kids idea to invite all of us adults to join the party "

" Shit, no" cursed Puck under his breath as Quinn slapped his shoulder, hard.

" Sorry Ruby" chorused the sheepish teenagers not wanting to incur her wrath.

" That's better," replied Ruby," Finn and Rachel, glad you kids could join us. You might as well swim for a bit before we fire up the grill for some eats "

With that and a reproachful look at her daughter,ruby went back inside the house.

" She is right, you know," called Quinn as she floated by on a raft," join us "

Puck wagged his brow at her , suggestively and caught her ankle.

" Don't even think about it , Puck, or you will regret it " hissed Quinn, slyly.

" I just want to have a little fun with my girl friend " said puck, seriously.

" Come on, Rach" Finn stepped out of his tennis shoes , his attention focused on Rachel with fascination and unspent desire welling in his brown eyes.

With care, Rachel took her time removing the sheer cover-up and his pulse went up.

She wore a simple black halter style suit with two gold stars on either side of her tiny waist and the modest but high cut of the bottom showcased her gorgeous legs.

He was more turned on by Rachel in the one-piece than he was by any girls in a bikini.

His mouth went dry and he felt the familiar tightness in his groin.

Finn moved closer to her " Rach," Finn's voice was hoarse with desire he couldn't disguise ," baby, you are really beautiful"

" I know its not a bikini," murmured Rachel, uncertainty wavering in her voice," I know you like bikinis but I am just not comfortable in showing that much "

Finn cut her off with a dizzying kiss that had her grasping the front of his shirt , tightly.

" I am really, really turned on right now," whispered Finn, calling up images of the mailman to control his desire for her ," we should probably get in the pool"

" Oh " Rachel blushed at his admission and his heated gaze before taking his hand and leading him into the shallow end of the pool.

" Finn," called artie," its freaking hot out here. Aren't you going to take off your shirt ?"

" Uh, no," answered Finn," I burn really easy, man " He bent low in the water as Rachel drew circles in the water with her foot and blew out another breath.

" Rach, hold onto me and I'll take you around the pool, baby"

" Really ?" asked Rachel, wrapping her arms around his neck as he began to swim.

Quinn lips set in a thin line listening to Rachel's giggling .

" Hold tight, babe," teased Finn, wiping water from her nose with his palm ," or we might go underwater …"

" Don't you dare, Finn Hudson!"

Puck's eyebrow shot up with an idea." Hey, we ought to race," announced Puck, an excited gleam in his eyes," a race with our girlfriends on our back across the pool. Whoever makes it all the way to the end without going under wins "

" Are we wagering anything ," questioned Bo," that might be interesting "

Mercedes whacked his arm." have you lost your mind ? That is crazy, Bo"

" I need to redeeem myself, sweetheart," Bo dropped a kiss on her mouth," Puckerman beat me last time but I totally got this one in the bag "

" You wont if you don't expect me to dunk your ass, Bo" declared Mercedes

" Winner gets ten bucks " figured puck, figuring it was reasonable .

" I'm in," declared Finn," I mean, we're in " he looked at Rachel ," Sure "

" We have this one..Rach is so tiny she hardly weighs anything "

" I refuse to ride on your back, Puck, so we can win a lousy ten bucks " said an indignant Quinn," that is a really stupid idea. I cant believe you even suggested it "

Puck gripped her arm, gently." Ten bucks will buy a pack of diapers for Beth "

Her face softened " It is really sweet when you scam for our daughter , Puck "

" You have a habit of forgetting that ..a lot , Quinn " reminded Puck, quietly.

" Then we had better win " stated Quinn, hazel eyes glinting at him.

" Don't let him charm you out of that, Quinn," voiced Mercedes," it is a stupid idea. I don't want to break my mans back just because there is testosterone all over the place "

" Hey, Mercy, I can carry you without a problem," puffed up a wounded Bo," your curvy, not fat. You and I are in this thing to win it "

He addressed puck, man to man." I'm up for the challenge, Puckerman"

" Be glad to take your money again, Rhodes " smirked Puck, evenly.

" You are out of your mind, Bo," argued Mercedes," I weigh more than you do"

" Your nuts " Bo kissed her again," we're gonna kick Puckerman's ass "

" Artie ?" questioned Tina , recognizing the hint of wicked behind his eyes.

" Hell, yes, Tee," answered Artie kissing her ," you and I own this. I am a speed swimmer …it was part of my therapy when I was younger "

Kurt walked out of the pool , reaching for his large beach towel that had been his mothers , and slipped on his shades." Since I have absolutely no intrest in racing against all of you," informed the soprano," I will be the impartial judge of the contest "

Sam pushed his blonde hair off of his face and caught the other boys gaze, making Kurt look away." You know, Kurt, I bet one of the parents would judge," brought up Sam, with an appealing smile," we could partner up. I know we could totally take this thing "

Kurt felt his heart beating erratically against his chest and hoped he wasn't blushing.

" As wonderful as that sounds, Sam," said Kurt, smoothly," I would really prefer to judge. You could pair up with me as co-judge , if you would like "

Sam flashed him a wry smile," Sure, Kurt, wouldn't want you to be partial to Mercedes "

" I intend to judge fairly and honestly …" defended Kurt, staunchly.

The couples lined up at one end of the pool , with Bo and Mercedes, bickering all the while. She still wasn't thrilled about participating in the stupid contest.

" You work so you don't need ten dollars," argued Mercedes," and I could care less. Besides I was serious, Bo, if we're going to do this fool thing then you should let me carry you. I really don't want to hurt your back , you know "

" Stop it " bo kissed her , swiftly," I don't want us to be disqualified "

She complied reluctantly but readily put her arms around him." Your nuts "

Mercedes looked at Tina. " We are so going to lose this thing, big time "

Tina clung to Artie." Are you sure about this, Art? Cause puck and Quinn will play dirty "

" Not in this type of competition unless Quinn is gonna try to have a catfight with you while I am swimming ," replied artie, confident ," relax, Tee. We can do this "

Puck toyed with the white string of the triangle of material of Quinn's bikini top, eyeing her cleavage, laviciously. " This is easy money, babe "

" Will you stop that !" Quinn smacked his hand away," and we'd better win. You know how I feel about losing and the only real competition we have are Finn and Rachel"

" ha," scoffed Puck," Finn will be so distracted by Berry he wont make it to the finish "

" The diaper money would help " admitted Quinn," we're on the last bag from the shower "

Rachel pressed a baby kiss against the curve of Finn's neck and held tight to him.

" This is very exciting ," murmured Rachel," you and I will defiantly win this. Honestly we work wonderful as a couple and as friends, co-captains, and general wise, I don't see how we couldn't beat out our competition "

" Team Finchel " He gave her a lopsided grin before kissing her cheek.

" Okay if you guys are done with all the couple stuff," called out Sam," Kurt and I have figured out how the race is going to go. If it looks like your girl is pulling you down or you both look like your going to go under , your out"

" No cheating or catfights " Kurt eyeballed Quinn and Rachel," play nice "

" Nice doesn't always win " commented Quinn, sweetly.

" Don't quote Sue …." Mercedes stared at her friend," its freaking ten dollars, Quinn"

Quinn flashed her a smile," I was teasing, Mercedes"

" First couple to make it to the steps at the shallow end of the pool is the winner "

" On your mark….get set…go!"

Bo pushed off , carrying Mercedes , who helped by giving a powerful push off of the ledge and putting them surprisingly right in the pack with the rest of the couples.

" Go, go, go!" screamed Quinn, loudly, as she dug her nails into her boyfriends shoulder.

" Ow, dammit, Quinn, I am," yelled Puck," a little help here might be nice "

Suddenly they found themselves in a current of water whirling around them that was brought upon by the powerful strokes of Finn as they moved past the couple.

" Keep going, Finn," encouraged Rachel, into his ear,' just a little more and yes, we're past Noah and Quinn! You are doing so well! "

Finn smiled lovingly at her and surged forward with more fervor.

" Puck, what are you doing ? Finn and Rachel cannot beat us !"

" Stop screaming at me! "

While Puck and Quinn were in the middle of the pack arguing , Artie took advantage and pushed smoothly past them, keeping up with Finn and Rachel, easily enough.

As the two couples on either side of Puck and Quinn picked up pace, A spray of water hit Quinn in the face,causing her to push down harder on Puck's shoulder for support and he hit a spot on the middle and felt himself sinking under.

" Oh no , you don't, Puck!'

However ,Puck grabbed her waist and they hit the water together.

" Puckerman and Fabray are out ," announced Kurt, with delight ," is this race going to be a three way tie ?"

Bo drowned out the cursing argument that was Puck and Quinn, his breathing hitching a bit from exertion, as he cut through the water at a steady pace. " Hold tight "

Mercedes had about had enough of this fool contest . She loosened her hold on her boyfriends neck and stared at him. His whole face was turning beet red.

" Are you alright, Bo? Cause your turning redder than artie's swim trunks and I don't care about this stupid race…."

" I just need a second wind to get past Artie and Tina …" breathed Bo

" you need water is what you need " Mercedes let go of his neck and slipped from his back. She raised a hand in the air," Kurt, Bo and I are out . I am getting my fool ass boyfriend out of the pool and a drink before he gets sick "

" Mercedes! What ..are you nuts? " squeaked Bo but grudgely climbed out of the pool to sit on the edge as she gave him the evil eye and went for a bottled water.

" You sit " ordered Mercedes and with a face at her, Bo obliged.

" You…egghead ! " Quinn smacked Puck," and this was your idea "

" Oh chill out, Q," dismissed puck," maybe you ought to hang with Bo"

" We are down to our final two couples," narrated Sam, on the edge of his seat as the race progressed," Artie and Tina and Finn and Rachel are neck to neck…ooh girls, don't let go"

With the girls cheering in their ears, Finn and Artie closed the distance , seemingly matching each others strokes but using his strength from all the sports he played, Finn zoomed past Artie and his feet hit the steps of the shallow end just as artie and Tina approached.

" Finn and Rachel are our winners! Congratulations !" Sam did his best John candy.

Finn pulled Rachel onto his lap and gently caressed the softness of her cheek.

" Awesome," muttered Finn,' we won, baby"

Rachel kissed him, softly." Yay, us "

" This isn't fair " pouted Quinn," we actually need the money "

" Damn,damn," swore Artie, disappointed," I thought we had it. I was so sure "

" We'll beat them next time " Tina hugged his neck," besides that was really fun"

"Artie " Finn met his friend in the middle," you almost had us , dude "

They bumped fists as was customary in such things and life.

" two out of three?" joked Artie, good-naturally.

Finn just laughed," Don't think so, dude '

Well that was part 1 of the pool party so don't go anywhere, folks, the party is just getting started. As always please review and let me know what you thought (:

It makes me happy. More excitement is yet to come …..


	35. Chapter 35

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or we would have Finchel by now.

A/N: Welcome to part 2 of Mercedes pool party and the drama is about to kick into high gear. So get something cold and settle back for the rest of the Gleeks arrival.

" Sorry we're late," announced Brittany," I forgot where you lived, Mercedes"

She and Mike joined the partygoers who were mostly hanging around in the pool.

" You were just here last week, Brittany " reminded Mercedes, gently.

" I get lost easily ," said Brittany,slipping off the red heels ," luckily, Mike knew "

Kurt shook his head," Join the fun before the eats "

" This beats the park pool ," said Brittany," except less hot guys here "

She removed her shorts and tank top to reveal a funky looking floral animal print suit with cut out sides and a deep front plunge .

" She didn't mention that I had to open Hot Topic this morning " contributed Mike

Tina stuck her tongue out at him." Better you than me, Mike "

" If I was mean, I could have called seniority and you would have had to work today"

" Guys," said Artie," don't fight over it "

" So are we going to be eating soon ?" Mike wanted to know as he grabbed his girlfriend around the waist and pulled her into the pool with him.

" I have been asking that for an hour, Mike," informed Finn," I'm starved "

Rachel was treading water beside him." your always hungry, Finn"

Finn tore his gaze from his bro to his girlfriend , fascinated with every bit of Rachel's smooth skin in the retro bathing suit. He kissed a water droplet off of her nose.

She wound her arm s around his neck," You can remove the tee shirt. I happen to think that you are the hottest guy here, Finn"

He caressed her cheeks with his hand and kissed her, tenderly.

" Get a room, Hudson, Berry !" shouted Puck who was trying to talk Bo and artie into a game of water volleyball without any luck.

" The party can start now," announced Santana ," we're here '

Matt came up behind her and waved ," Hi everyone "

" Hey guys," greeted Bo," did you get lost too?"

" It's always an adventure when we let Britt drive.." joked Matt," and we came with them"

" Glad you could join the party," said Bo," we're waiting on Kurt's dad to get here so he can start lunch or else Finn and Puckerman are going to man the grill"

" How exciting .." drawled Santana , noticing that everyone was already in the pool. She had their full attention , and now was the perfect opportunity .

She turned around facing her boyfriend so that her backside was to the pool," I can be nice " Her voice was low and seductive," For you "

She kissed him, hotly.

" Oh MY God ! We cant escape it " commented Kurt, under his breath.

Santana chuckled a bit at Hummel and very carefully and with deliberate moves, she tossed her white tiny tank aside, revealing bronzed skin and quite a bit of cleavage flaunted in the barely there gold bikini top. She peeled off the daisy dukes, revealing a thin gold string of a thong as well as her butt cheeks.

" Take it all off, San! " wolf-whistled Puck, eyes filling with lust.

He loved Quinn and all but Santana was all kinds of Hot.

" Bastard ' growled a jealous Quinn, ice dripping from her tone.

Puck grabbed her wrist and forced her to meet his gaze." What, I speak the truth, Q," told Puck," but I wouldn't have anything against it if you wanted to strip for me "

" You are a bastard " repeated Quinn, hoping her stretch marks weren't showing.

Bo let out a deep breath." Am I dreaming ?"

Mercedes glowered at him." You don't pop those eyeballs of yours back in your sockets, Bo, you will wish that you were dreaming "

" Right," said Bo, putting an arm around her ," so waking up. Eyes on my honey "

" Sweet talking might save your ass " mused Mercedes, a grin playing at the corner of her mouth. She wasn't against him trying to get back into her good graces.

" Smart boy" muttered Mercedes, shaking her head at her nemesis.

What was that girl thinking ? Who actually wore stuff like that except models ?

Artie couldn't believe what he was seeing …Santana really had a good ass.

" Damn"

" Artie " Tina's voice was tense ," Art'

" Sorry, " Artie caught himself," what is it, Tee ?"

" If you ever want to have sex with me again, Artie," warned Tina ," you'd better stop staring at Santana's ass like you are …."

He gulped," I wasn't..okay, I 'm not looking . I swear, I only have eyes for you"

" I am right here , Artie " informed Tina, annoyed at her boyfriend.

Finn gaped, his mouth wide open, hanging almost to the point of drooling.

" Finn," says Rachel, putting her hand in front of his eyes to block his view of the sexy Latina," I know that it is perfectly natural for teenaged boys to be aroused and turned on by Santana's practically naked body…"

She touched his arm, trying to get his attention," I just.. I just wish you weren't . "

She bit her lower lip" I don't look anything like that "

Finn snapped out of his haze and really heard her., the insecurity in her voice evident to him, as he took her hand and pulled her over and into the circle of his arms.

" Listen to me, please. You are way more sexier to me than she is, Rach"

" I don't look like that ," repeated Rachel, lowering her lashes," my body isn't like hers..I wont …ever look like her or Quinn"

" Hey, I don't want you to ," Finn ducked his head to capture her lips in a loving kiss," I just want you, Rachel. I love you"

" Thank you," Rachel hugged his neck," I love you, too"

Brittany sighed ," She is so hot '

" Huh" Mike tore his gaze away from Santana to stare at his own girlfriend , unsure of how to take her comment. He loved Brittany but he still didn't feel like he was any closer to figuring out Brittany and Santana's friendship.

" I think you are much more hotter than Santana " told Mike , with a smile.

" thanks , Mike, but she is hot," answered Britt," it doesn't bother me if you look"

" You all like what you see ?" taunted Santana , turning back around and giving Matt the full view of her alluring , super hot bikini bod.

" Hell, yes " breathed Sam, missing Kurt's look of utter disgust.

" What the fuck, Santana ," Matt turned her around , desire and anger in his dark eyes," why the hell are you wearing that in front of everyone?"

" Because I own it ," snapped Santana ," and I do not answer to you, Matt . "

Matt grabbed a towel and tried to put it around her waist but she moved from his reach.

" Dammit, San, cover yourself !"

" No, I am not some frigid prude," hissed Santana ,her feelings hurt by his reaction," God, Matt, what is wrong with you? I thought you'd want to fuck me senseless once you got a look at me in this ..that is why I even wore it in the first place "

She tossed her black hair ," For you…not to turn on all of those pathetic losers ," She flashed a sexy smirk," that was more of an added bonus for me "

" Uh guys, sorry to interrupt," voiced Mercedes, fearful of her parents super hearing ," could you maybe keep it down ?"

Matt grabbed his girlfriends arm, flashed an apologetic look at Mercedes, and jerked Santana to an empty corner to talk. He kept his voice low." Are you testing me, Santana ? I thought we meant something to each other …that you were done acting like a slut "

" Oh no " muttered Quinn , who had overheard the conversation," wait for it "

Santana eyes grew hard as she yanked her hand from him." We are together," said an enraged Santana ," and I am not a slut. I am with you, Matt Rutherford, because I choose to be and I want to be. Wearing a sexy bikini doesn't make me a slut…don't you fucking label me !"

Matt realized he'd gone too far." I shouldn't have said that…I'm sorry ," Matt moved closer to her," I didn't mean it. Please, San, put your shorts back on"

" Fine " agreed a reluctant Santana ," but we're not having sex now "

" Adios , Santana Maria Lopez !"

" Oh shit " Santana hurriedly knotted the towel around her waist and prayed her mother hadn't seen her suit," Mom "

" The shit just hit the fan " informed Puck, folding his arms behind his head.

Tina went by and kicked water in his direction and he spat out some water.

Santana pasted a sweet smile on her face , noticing the quiet surrounding them, as she approached her mother. Leave it to Maria to be early ..one time in her life.

" Mom, the rest of the parents are in the house through those patio doors "

" Don't even try to get out of this …" said a furious Maria ," that suit …I wouldn't have ever …it is barely even a bikini, young lady "

" Mom, don't embarrass me, " asked Santana, lowering her voice so the others that were eavesdropping wouldn't hear," Matt just went ape shit over my bikini. I get it "

" Bikini," repeated Maria , appraising her only daughter with disappointment ," I do not think there is hardly enough material holding it together for it to actually qualify as a bikini. Young lady, tell me how it is that you thought this was acceptable ?"

Santana crossed her arms over her chest, defensively. " Dad never had a problem with it "

" Your father knew about this …suit ?" demanded an irate Maria ," and I didn't ."

" God, Mom, yes, Dad knew about it," explained Santana ,crossly," he took me shopping and he paid for it. I didn't think it was that big of a deal or anything "

Fury spread across Maria's beautiful face and her daughter knew she was in trouble.

" Your father bought you this ? Oh my God, I swear I will kill that man. But you….how can you possibly think wearing this is alright ? God above, Santana, your almost naked "

" Oh please, Mom, I am not. Besides , you buy thongs "

" I am not sixteen years old nor do I flaunt them in public ," responded Maria, angrily," there is a big difference . What bothers me is that you don't see how this is wrong or that you knew I was invited as well yet you chose to wear that anyhow "

" Did you not think I would notice my own daughter prancing around like some piece of white trash stripper ?"

" I was just going to be in the pool ..and I guess I didn't really think past it waas sexy "

" This get-up your wearing isn't sexy," reprimanded Maria," I raised you better than this ..better than for you to pull a stunt like this. I swear, Santana , sometimes I don't understand where you come up with these ideas or your behavior "

" I just want ..people to like me, okay " muttered Santana, in low tones .

" This is worst than that stupid stunt you pulled at Breadstix . Are you trying to provoke me? Do you hate me this much? Is this what all of this is about ? You know what if it is then fine…your off the Cheerios until I can think of a more fitting punishment "

Santana 's face fell, crushed," MOM,NO"

Quinn, Brittany, and Kurt all gasped in mutual shock .

" I think so," decided Maria," Grounding you doesn't have any affect on you. You just ignore me and do what you want anyhow ..you leave me no choice, Santana"

" DON'T DO THIS TO ME!"

Tears splashing down the side of her face and her emotions overflowing with an onslaught all at once, Santana couldn't handle anymore and ran across the patio and out the gate to Brittany's car, throwing herself in the front seat and crying against the wheel.

" Santana " called Brittany but it was Matt that ran after her , passing Carole Hudson and Burt Hummel at the gate.

" Where's the fire, kids " questioned Burt with a laugh.

Carole zoomed in automatically on Finn but he seemed to be content with Rachel then focused her gaze on a fraught looking Maria Lopez." What's the matter?"

Maria shook her dark hair." I only humiliated my daughter in front of all of her friends "

Carole simply put a comforting arm around the other woman's shoulder." I am sure you only did what you felt was necessary ..come on, why don't we go inside "

" Now she'll hate me forever ..and she'll go live with her father " cried Maria

" It was pretty brutal " added Kurt , helpfully.

" Kurt," Burt gave him a reproachful look that shut him up," can it. "

Flanking either side of the women, he suggested," ladies, I think it'd be better if we took this in the house. I am sure the kids have enough to yap about without giving more "

SH

" San, come on," wheedled Matt against the door that she had locked," let me in. "

She sniffled and turned her gaze on him, dark eyes filled with a swirl of hurt and regret in the irises. " I hate this …this is all your fault.." cried Santana,' if you hadn't acted like a ..fucking gentleman all the time .." She bit her lip and opened the door.

Matt climbed in and wrapped his arms around her . He had never seen her upset before and vulnerable ..it was real and startling. " I'm sorry, San, but you have to know I want you..the suit is way hot but I'd rather you dress like that for me. "

She gave him a withering look," What do you think I was doing ?"

" Causing a riot with the guys and their girlfriends ….." answered Matt, honestly.

" I like being sexy ," admitted Santana," there's nothing wrong with that "

' You have more sex appeal in a paper bag, " assured Matt, kissing her ," we'll have sex, Santana , you can count on it. I wasn't holding out to torture either of us..I just didn't want us to get that close again and you run my heart through your shredder again"

She wiped her tears with the back of her palm." I told you I loved you "

" I believe you but ..I guess I wanted to be sure " replied Matt," I think you really did a number on your Mom though. You should probably talk to her …."

" I didn't think she would actually come to the party ," said Santana, " Mom doesn't even go to see me at any of the games I cheer at..okay the home ones . Course she does hate Sue …and she is always late to everything "

" Didn't you tell me that she was happy about you sticking with glee ?"

Santana could only nod her head. " I am going to go home and put on my other suit then come back here and pretend that none of this ever happened "

" No one will say anything, " Matt pulled her closer," we all have parents "

Santana set her jaw, stubbornly." They had better not or I'll start kicking ass "

" Scoot over ," decided matt," you call Britt and tell her we're borrowing her car '

" Brittany wont mind " said Santana ," I will figure out how to apologize to Mom later "

SH

" I don't know where I went wrong with her …Santana wasn't always this way. She used to be such a sweet , girl when she was younger . " Maria sat on the sofa between Carole and April," I never should have let her try out for cheerleader. I am a terrible mother !"

April patted her hand. " Honey, we heard the showdown. You just sit a spell and relax "

" Oh God, you …all heard ? "

" Ruby," called out April," this poor woman needs some vino "

" April," hedged an uncertain Ruby," I don't know if that such a good idea…"

" Well, I'll swear on the Bible , Ruby, if you want me to," told April," I don't need the drink but clearly this poor woman needs something with a bite "

" I am fine .." insisted a shaky Maria, feeling mortified beyond belief," really, I am "

April marched to a cupboard and handed Ruby the glass. " Give her some courage "

" Your trembling so I don't believe that your fine," replied Carole," what happened ?"

" Santana showed up in scraps of material that could barely be legal,' told Maria, graciously accepting the wine from Ruby," I doubt very much it would pass for a bikini. That her father let her buy " She took a healthy drink " I know Santana has a wild streak in her . I had a bit of one in high school myself but I never dreamed she would wear such a thing but there she was …flaunting herself "

" My booty would have been too embarrassed to wear that when I was her age ," commented ruby," and if it didn't cover the essentials, I wasn't wearing it "

" My father wouldn't have let me out of the house " recalled Maria," see ..I am just not strict enough with her. I know I should be but she has so much anger …."

" It was much different when we were sixteen…" mused Carole, wryly.

" Different than what ?" spoke up Judy fabray , joining them . She looked the epitome of a woman attending a garden party in her lavender sheath dress , matching heels, and golden curls cascading down her back , instead of a cook-out.

She waved her clutch at the other parents and her green eyes fell on the woman in front of her. " Oh , I don't mean to interrupt but is that you, Carole Hudson? "

Carole straightened ," Judy "

" my what a becoming new do," rhapsodized Judy," I nearly didn't recognize that it was you without your trademark eighties do and the acid wash denim "

" Hey there, Judy ," greeted Ruby," glad that you could make it '

Judy gave her the patented Fabray smile ." Thank you so much for inviting me "

Carole took a sip of her lemonade and counted to ten. Ignore her.

Judy had unfortunalty caught the gist of the previous conversation and patted Maria's hand, sympathetically. " I heard about Santana's less than stellar behavior,' replied Judy , with the practiced ease of a woman who was used to schmoozing with all likes of people in the Lima social circle," you must be so ashamed of Santana's behavior, Maria. I know it has been just terrible since your divorce from Carlo but perhaps if you and your daughter attended church more regularly …good morals "

Maria gulped the rest of the wine." Santana 's judgment is what I was questioning . My daughter has morals, I can assure you I instilled them in her quite young "

" Well, sometimes they don't take…" trilled Judy," Quinnie has lovely manners "

" Hmm," snapped Maria, sharing a pained expression with Carole," at least my daughter hasn't gotten pregnant out of wedlock "

" Little one " pointed out Emma who held Beth on her lap," no need to go there '

A smile twisted around Carole's mouth because she still held a bit of bad feelings regarding Finn, Quinn, and the baby. She was civil and polite but she worried about Puck being in love with the same girl who had duped her own son for months.

Judy crossed her legs." I would hardly call my granddaughter a mistake "

Beth chattered on rapidly, hearing her grandmother's voice across the room.

" So, I just opened up some chips and this fancy brushetta stuff Kurt made," Ruby stepped back in the room from the kitchen," why don't we snack while the men fight over who's going to start grilling our lunch …"

" That sounds great," sprang Catherine ," I will help you set things up , Ruby"

" I am so sorry for making such an awful scene at your party, Ruby," apologized Maria ," if you'll excuse me, I think I need to try to call my daughter and try to fix this "

" No problem," smiled Ruby," a little yelling and shouting isn't nothing new here "

Maria peered outside to see the kids tossing the beach ball back and forth across the pool.

" I don't' see that she is still here though I believe Brittany is out there "

" I think I noticed Matt going after her, Mrs. Lopez," replied Will," I am sure once Santana has cooled off a bit, everything will be alright "

" I can only hope that is the case, .." sighed Maria, blowing out a breath.

" The girl has guts," perked up April," takes loads of confidence to be sporting a bikini like that. I've got a decent body for a woman my age but I wouldn't have worn it. "

Catherine handed April a diet drink." I don't think that's helping her much, April "

" Right," said April," its tougher with daughters. Gotcha ..my own wont talk to me "

The men were watching and listening with a sense of fear and trepidation, not wanting to get involved with something that would undoubtedly be all their fault in the end.

" I feel really out of place with this sort of thing ," commented Burt, sending Carole an understanding smile," maybe we should fire up the grill and let the women handle all this "

" I am Santana 's teacher," commented Will," I should probably offer to help"

Burt stared at him, curiously." How would you help? This I would like to see…"

Will put a hand on his chin, thinking ." My support..Santana really doesn't open up much in glee. I mostly happy when she isn't insulting everyone every five minutes.."

" That's what I thought …." muttered Burt, more to himself.

Justus snuck up ,stealthy like a ninja, and moved between them. " Men," said Justus ," I don't think there is anything we can do here. However , I think given the grief I will hear about this from my daughter and my wife after this party, beer is calling our name "

" You don't have to tell me twice ," agreed Burt," I can use a beer "

" If we move quick, the women will never know we're missing," declared Justus ," I have some stashed in my den for emergencies "

" I think this qualifies …lead the way, Justus " grinned Burt as they dropped out of sight .Shaking her head at her husbands antics, Ruby ignored him and played hostess.

Outside, a handful of the kids had gotten out of the pool to lounge around the table and help themselves to the snacks or sun themselves which was the case with Kurt.

Finn came up behind Rachel, wrapping a towel around her and folding her into his arms, dropping a light kiss against her neck. " You thirsty, baby? I can get you a grape soda"

" No thanks," Rachel rested her head against his wet tee shirt," I'm good. I think since Kurt is alone while Sam is still swimming, I am going to have a talk with him. Of all of the times for him to suddenly become shy , it is just ridiculous "

In the pool, Sam was threatening to toss Tina under water if she didn't stop hanging on artie . Her laughter filled the patio along with Mercedes proclamations of protest.

" Rach, " said Finn," the dude doesn't act gay to me. I mean, its cool that Kurt likes him and all but I don't know for sure if its mutual or anything "

" It took you ..how many months , Finn, before you realized Kurt was crushing on you ," reminded Rachel, gently," and an ugly scene amongst yourself to clear the air so you guys could become friends…?"

" Kurt and I are cool now " conceded Finn," I am just saying Sam has been checking you out . I know when other dudes check out my girlfriend and not in a fashion way either "

Rachel kissed his cheek." Your sweet but you have missed all the flirting with Kurt. "

" Don't meddle to much …" warned Finn, dropping a kiss on her lips," I am gonna grab a drink and some chips. Maybe check out Mercedes dads grill or something " Out of the corner of his eye, Finn caught a weird glint in Quinn's eyes as she watched them .

" Try some veggies too " teased Rachel with a laugh as she slipped on her cover-up and went over to sit beside Kurt on the lounge chair, nudging him over.

He growled in agaitation," get your own chair, Rachel "

Laughing at them, Finn made his way over to the food filled table as a subdued Santana now wearing a simple white bikini and Matt by her side made their way back to the party.

" What happened , Santana? The other bikini fall off …" Puck couldn't resist.

" Shut up, Puckerman " warned Matt," she went home and changed "

Mercedes met the fiery girl in the middle, neither of them really liking the other .

" You raised quite a scene at my party , Satan," said Mercedes," and you'better hope I don't catch hell to pay over it. "

Santana tilted her chin, meeting her gaze ." Sorry"

A slight smile curled along the edge of Mercedes mouth." You did liven things up"

" I was just keeping it …real " declared Santana , with a smirk.

" Well you might as well swim " urged Mercedes," it will probably be another 20 minutes before my dad and Kurt's dad even decide on grilling …"

" Thanks " Santana kicked off her heels as she was engulfed in a swoosh of a Brittany hug.

" I was so worried about you," expressed Britt," are you alright ? I cannot believe your mom is going to make you quit the Cheerios. That's like the worse thing ever "

" I'm better now," admitted Santana, resting her head on the blonde's shoulder and taking comfort ," Matt and I hashed things out. I sent mom an apology voicemail promising to talk to her when I get home and I think that will help "

" But what if it doesn't ," fretted Brittany," I wouldn't want to be a Cheerio without you'

" it wont happen," assured a confident Santana," I just have to be honest with mom. She's been big on the whole bonding thing since the divorce and we haven't so I'll just talk to her about Matt and glee. I will fix it…it'll be fine "

SH

" Carole," Judy worked her way across the room like a pro as if this was a cocktail party and found herself over beside the brunette," there you are. I forgot that you never were much of a partier .." She laughed ," I was just trying to remember the last time we actually spoke. So silly, I couldn't even tell you..it's been an age "

Carole tucked a errant strand of short brown hair behind her ear and tried to keep her obvious disdain for this woman out of her voice.

" I believe it was when I called you to inform you that your daughter…your pregnant daughter that you threw out of your home was safe and staying with us "

She really wished that Burt would surface soon or that would make rounds.

She was never comfortable around Judy Fabray.

" Yes, and did I ever thank you for that? " replied Judy," you were very gracious to take Quinn into your home. You must realize how distraught I was when Russell kicked our baby girl out of the house…I was beside myself "

Carole nodded and tried to catch Catherine's eye but the woman waas chatting with Ruby.

" You could have stood up for your daughter but none of my business "

Oh crap, shouldn't have said that ! Think Carole !

Judy bristled," Your right it isn't however I was led to believe your son was the father '

Carole moved around the counter , swearing under her breath." Because your daughter lied to Finn about the child being his ..as if I would turn her away "

" Quinn cared very deeply for Finn," defended Judy," She felt that he was the right choice for a father for Beth…he was her first love , you know "

Carole laughed, dryly," Of course you would believe so. " She paused and wished for something stronger than the iced tea she was drinking," like mother, like daughter "

Judy slapped her drink on the counter to glare at the other woman," You …you have absolutely no room to talk , Carole "

" Hey Carole," Burt slipped an arm around her shoulder," sorry I snuck off on you but Justus had beer. You ready to watch the grill master ?"

" Can't wait " said a delighted Carole, smiling lovingly at her boyfriend.

" Well ,hello there ," greeted Judy in her most sugary tone," I don't believe we have met. I am Judy fabray, Quinn is my daughter "

" Nice to meet you, Judy . I'm Burt Hummel…my kid is Kurt " said an amicable Burt, glancing from Carole to Judy," I hope I'm not interrupting you ladies "

Carole rested her head into Burt's shoulder , easily." Not at all, Burt "

" Hmm, my this is so interesting ," mused Judy," I didn't even think you dated these days ." She laughed ," he is very different from Christopher I see that already "

Burt frowned , confused." Carole and I are both widowers , yea "

" That explains a lot actually ….. " said Judy ," two lonely widowers in lima "

" We're not that lonely," chuckled Burt," we actually met at the first glee booster thing "

" You do not owe her any explanations regarding our relationship, Burt," informed a tense Carole," frankly it is none of her damn business "

She turned to Judy," I don't know what is going on in that mind of yours and I don't care to know. However leave Christopher and Burt out of it . Better yet, Judy, why don't you just forget whatever is coursing through your conniving brain and we can all try to behave like civil adults here "

Burt sent her a worried glance." Am I missing something ?"

" Only that Carole and I go ..way back," explained Judy, carefully," we went to high school together. McKinley is such a small school, you know and especially then "

" We don't need to go back " stated Carole , through gritted teeth.

SH

Rachel and Kurt were engrossed in the latest discussion regarding what classic Broadway songs they could convince let them add to the upcoming school years set list .

Finn and Mike had been discussing the summer baseballs leagues and their reasons for sitting out this year when Finn felt eyes boring into him..and it wasn't his girlfriend.

He glanced around the patio until his gaze fell upon Quinn who now wore a white sundress . She was sitting on a bench by herself, watching him.

He nodded at Mike then made his way in front of her, blocking the sun.

" You've been giving me weird looks all day, Quinn. What's with that ? "

" Hello Finn " Quinn smiled up at him,' wont you join me "

Finn remained standing and stared at his former girlfriend. She was really weirding him out and she had been pretty nice since she and Puck had gotten together.

So chances are that this couldn't be anything good. " What is with the weird looks and it had better not have anything to do with Rachel "

" God, you are obsessed with her "

" I'm in love with her ," stated Finn without hesitation," which shouldn't be a surprise here. So just leave Rachel alone, Quinn"

" This isn't about your girlfriend," spat out Quinn," it's about us , Finn"

He frowned and shook his head." There hasn't been an us in a long time, Quinn.. I thought we got through all of this…shit …I don't want to go there again "

She deliberated her words ." We were the It couple of McKinley, Finn. Do you remember when we had it all? King and Queen of the Homecoming , you the quarterback and I was the Head Cheerio. We ruled the school..we had all the popularity " She bit her bottom lip, nervously," we were happy before everything happened "

There was a bite in her tone that grated instantly on Finn. " Before Rachel "

" You were happy," countered Finn, not raising his voice," I wasn't . you made me miserable …why are you suddenly bringing all of this crap up again? Did you and Puck have a fight ? What do you want from me, Quinn?"

" I don't know," admitted Quinn, feeling another surge of hormones. Briefly she wondered if it were possible for her to be experiencing post partum from her pregnancy but then dismissed it," I just so much has changed this past year from how it started. Did you ever really love me? I mean, we were together for a long time, Finn "

Finn considered this , carefully. " I don't know if it was love with you," stated Finn," I did care about you. You were my first girlfriend " He lifted his gaze and caught Rachel staring at him and sent her a crooked half-smile," We weren't working as a couple long before I fell in love with Rachel. You treated me like crap and I hated it . "

" I was hormonal " said Quinn, her lips twisting in an angry frown ," and I couldn't understand why you could be attracted to Rachel. Sometimes I still don't' get it '

Finn fixed her with a knowing stare. He wasn't going to deal with scary Quinn.

" before the pregnancy ? You were a hormonal bitch," went on Finn," I may have been an ass by kissing Rachel when I was with you. I shouldn't have without breaking up with you first but I was falling in love with her , you were having my baby, and I was seriously screwed up. Rachel makes me believes in me and I love her "

He stared hard at Quinn's cool features." You know that Rachel and I love each other. Don't you love Puck? Cause it would be a pretty crappy thing if your living with him and your not. The dude doesn't deserve that, Quinn"

Quinn's mood shifted." Of course I love Puck! How can you even question that ? So maybe he isn't the guy I would have chosen to fall in love with but I do love him. Actually I am happier with him and Beth more so than I would have imagined last year "

" Your not making a whole lot of sense right now, Quinn"

Quinn sighed, rubbed the palms of her hands together and puck sent her a wink . He was talking with Rachel who he nudged with his elbow gesturing at their other halves talking.

" I know I have said it a million times, Finn, but I am sorry about everything "

" Me, too," replied Finn," I never planned on falling for Rachel. I just…couldn't help it and then I didn't want to. I just wanted to be with her '

" Sleeping with Puck ..I only did that once," explained Quinn," but before, he and I had been sneaking around behind your back at school. He doesn't take any of my crap which really pisses me off and it might be a part of why I love him, too"

" Oh ,now don't you walk away from me, Carole," Judy followed Carole and Burt onto the patio and the large gas grill," after all you were the one that wanted to tell your new boyfriend about our past …"

" Burt doesn't want to hear about what happened to me in high school! It was 20 years ago, Judy ! I don't see any reason why we should go that far back into the past '

Burt waved his spatula between the women, sensing the tension in the air.

" Uh , I don't need to know any of that. High school….."

" Carole isn't ..wasn't always this down to earth woman that she pretends to be," said Judy, snidely,' she's done some awful things in the past. I wouldn't want to build trust in your relationship , Burt, because I can assure you she is an adulteress "

" Like Hell ," Carole sprang forward, angrily," you were the slut, Judy ! Not me "

" How dare you speak to me like that!" reacted Judy, eyes blazing .

" Mom" Finn stood, glanced curiously at his ex-girlfriend as they made their way over towards where their mothers were arguing," Quinn, what is going on with your mom?"

" I have no idea,' answered Quinn," they barely spoke when we dated "

Rachel reached his side and took his hand into her." Finn, she sounds really upset "

" No, that's Mom's pissed off voice, Rach " stated Finn as they moved closer.

The adults were completely oblivious to the teenagers and involved in their own war.

" Don't you even start , you .." Judy trembled with rage," Christopher and I were together for two months before you set your cap on him. With those stupid jokes and pinball.."

" Chris noticed me and you hated that he was tired of being on your leash, Judy," tossed back Carole," we had the same silly sense of humor and we had fun together. Did I hate that he was with the most popular head bitch in school? Of course I did and yea, I wanted him because he was handsome ,funny, and wonderful "

" You were nothing but a Pretty in Pink wannabe ," accused Judy ," Chris was the star of the football team. We were the perfect couple and we ran McKinley until you went out and seduced him away from me "

" You are delusional," Carole tried to tamp down her anger but the woman was impossible," You made him feel worthless, Judy. He wanted to go into the Army and you wanted him to go into stocks and bonds …you didn't care about what he wanted. The night of the dance after you two fought , and Chris came to me to talk, I couldn't have been happier. It meant all of our talks did mean something to him…not just to me"

" Carole, hon," said a slightly worried Burt," rehashing this isn't good "

" Chris was a player before there were such things ," returned Judy," We were a couple and that meant sex. You were a little nobody …not a prep, a loser "

" I didn't want to be a prep," offered Carole , her voice cracking a bit," he loved me.

Christopher loved me and I loved him. That part is what you hated the most "

" Of course, Chris loved you, Carole," Mina Puckerman joined the argument ," everyone in school knew you were the only reason he went to English class and the arcades. Christopher was madly in love with you. I gather from what I just caught , Judy ,here is being her usual, pious, hypocritical self "

" MOM!" exclaimed puck , who was holding onto Quinn as they listened as well.

" Stay out of it, Noah!" ordered Mina , eager to join the fight. Carole was her oldest, dearest friend ," all of you kids, don't butt your nose into this !"

" Oh stay out of it, Mina ," dismissed Judy as if she was a harmless insect instead of a person," you have no room to talk. You never did learn your lesson where Eli Pucker man was concerned ..he was just into you for the chase and the sex "

Burt focused on the heat of the grill and felt Carole tighten her grip on his arm.

She seemed pretty calm but he'd bet money she was seething right now.

He wanted to help but kind of felt like he was out of his league here.

Quinn had a death grip on Puck's arm and he was dead silent observing the war.

" You never knew Eli," tossed back Mina," he wasn't some Don Johnson "

" Oh, I think I knew him well enough .." alluded Judy ,deliberately.

" Well enough to know what his preferences were in bed .."

" Fuck !" spat out Puck , the shock hitting him square and hard in the gut.

" Oh my God ," exclaimed Mercedes," I cant believe I am hearing this "

" This is incestuous and unbelievable …" muttered Kurt," and yet strangely fascinating in a sick, twisted way …"

Judy noticed Finn and a wistful, almost faraway look filled her green eyes before she turned away and focused back on Carole and Mina.

" Finn reminds me so much of Christopher ….I was so happy when he and Quinn were dating. ," Judy paused," my life would have been very different if Chris had stayed with me instead of graduating and marrying you "

" I don't think you ladies should continue this trip down memory lane " said Burt

" This is really starting to freak me out " started Finn, wrapping his arms around Rachel needing her warmth and strength that she always gave him.

She pressed a kiss against his forearm." it will be alright , Finn"

" I loved Christopher more than you ever could or did …" trailed Judy, softly.

" Chris never loved you ," said a frustrated Carole," and Mina is right. You never could handle that, Judy . I would have thought you would have …eventually '

" Oh as if you didn't seduce him while he and I were still together " argued Judy .

" I didn't seduce him! He and I fell in love " stated Carole, emphathticly.

" Which drove you mad and decided that hey, Eli was fair game," added Mina, taking her place beside carole," he was Christopher's best friend. You didn't care that Eli and I were together ….it would be your revenge on all of us "

" Eli was more than willing , Mina," reminded Judy ," I think it is you that is forgetting how things were at McKinley that year ….."

" Not all of us cared about being Prom Queen, Judy " stated carole," that was you. You didn't like that Chris or Eli wouldn't fit into your little dream scheme "

Judy's pink lips curved into a remembering smile," yet it was the prom ..and the promises made that convinced Eli to dissappear for a little while with me, Mina "

Mina swore and bit her own tongue before she said something she would regret.

Puck stared stunned at Quinn who shared the same expression.

" My Dad and your mom did the nasty '

" I think I am going to be sick," Quinn tried to breathe but felt the walls closing all around her," I mean , really, really, sick "

Judy became aware of her surroundings and the hurt tone in her daughter's voice brought her back to the present day. She quickly turned her attention to the daughter that she had been trying so diligently to make amends with and was met with an icy stare.

" Oh no Quinnie, don't be upset. There is honestly much more to this than you could ever imagine …I never showed you my Thunderclap from my junior year for this reason"

" Swear to me that there is no way in hell for me and Puck to be related "

Judy touched her arm, consolingly." Oh no, sweetie, don't even suggest a thing. I swear on the Bible you are Russell's daughter ….."

" That's a relief cause I didn't want to say that outloud …." said Puck

" I don't think I want to know anymore either " agreed Finn, readily.

" Finn, honey," reiterated Carole, her voice stronger than she felt," I never meant for you to here about this . I didn't want you to think bad about your dad or me. Christopher and I loved each other very much and nothing else matters "

" I know you and dad loved each other , Mom" stated Finn, who had never questioned that. His Mom hadn't even dated again after Christopher had died until Finn was 8 years old.

" Oh pu-leeze ," scoffed Judy ," you were the other woman, Carole. Be honest with your son since you preach so much about honesty yourself" She addressed Finn," Christopher and I had been going together for two months before carole waltzed in after him"

This is ten times worst than Baby gate" commented Mercedes , shaking her head.

" Word ," agreed Artie ," thank God they didn't have any pregnancies …."

" Eew," tina made a face," I was trying not to go there, Art"

" You made my life a living hell, Judy, when Chris dumped your skinny ass to the curb to be with me. Don't pretend that you were the victim in this " informed Carole

" Sleeping with Chris's best friend was just a means to an end for you," contributed Mina," what I don't understand is why you chose now to dredge up the past ?"

" Carole was flaunting her new boyfriend ….." stammered judy, very softly.

" I did no such thing," replied Carole," and if I did why would it matter to you? Christopher has been gone for 15 years …my life had to move on" She gulped in a deep breathe and tried to compose herself," Do you know how hard it has been to try to forget all of that resentment that I have for you, Judy ? Especially when this fight has made me feel like that sixteen year old nerd that tutored Christopher Hudson in English and fell in love with him…and brought back all the ways you tortured me and Mina "

" We considered therapy the time last year when both Finn and noah came to us ,' added Judy," separately , of course, telling us all about Quinn fabray "

" We had to trust the boys judgment ," went on Carole," and trust that Quinn was her own young woman. Still twenty years of that resentment over all of your mind games with us and chris and Eli came roaring right back like it was yesterday ..just now "

" Quinn is a good girl " defended judy ," we raised her right . I raised her right '

" we share a grandchild, Judy," reminded mina ," my son is in love with Quinn. "

" I have accepted that ," added Judy," and noah is a good father to Beth "

" then why did you feel the need to make a scene and make Carole and I feel as if we're a couple of Lima Losers all over again?" asked Mina, thankful that Jessica had a playdate .

Judy faltered momentarily and pushed an errant strand of blonde hair off of her face.

" I ..I don't know ," she stepped back, hyper aware that all of the kids were watching them ," it wasn't ….I didn't mean for it to be my intention. There was no intention..I am sorry "

She turned and found quinn's hazel eyes brimming with dissapointment and disgust .

" I got a bit carried away…the meeting with your father upset me more than I thought "

" So you thought it was a good idea to pick a fight over something that happened over 20 years ago? " spoke up Burt, who was tired of keeping quiet," didn't turn out good "

" is right ," said a terse Quinn," you should leave now, Mom"

" Sweetie, I don't know what came over me ," apologized Judy ,her voice filled with remourse," uhm, I should make my apologies to Ruby and Justus . Do you want me to take Beth home with me so that you and noah can enjoy the rest of the party ?"

" No," replied Quinn in clipped tones," Beth is staying here. I just want you to leave before you humiliate me some more…and I will make your apologys for you "

" Of…of course, if that is for the best," muttered judy, casting an apologetic look at her old nemesis ," carole, mina, I am very sorry for my misstep. I .I will be going now "

Heels clipping across the pavement ,Judy made her exit from the party .

" Am I the only one here glad that Finn, quinn, and Puck aren't related to one another ," brought up Kurt ,tapping his chin in thought," that was quite a quadrangle. Though I found the similarities to our own baby gate eerily weird "

" Hey there," Burt put a comforting arm around Carole's shoulder and gave her a hug.

" you're shaking like a leaf, Carole. That whole load of bullshit is over now ..I got to say I am impressed. You handled that woman with class, hon"

She blew out a breath and relaxed in his embrace. " I dreaded her coming…I actually didn't expect Judy to show. I was doing so well too..I shouldn't have let her provoke me like she did but when she started talking about chris,,,,,I lost all my calm"

" Avoidance has worked so well till now," offered Mina, seriously contemplating a scotch right now," Judy has always been the queen of button pushing "

" I never even knew that you and Quinn's mom knew each other in high school," spoke up Finn, trying to connect the dots of the conversation," you acted like you barely knew her when Quinn and I were dating. I think the one time I introduced you, you said like ,what, two words or something to her, Mom"

" I was being civil and polite ," answered Carole," and it was easier that way. The whole sad fact is that Judy hated me because your dad and I got married "

" Dad dated her ..before you " muttered Finn, trying to imagine it. He couldn't -all he saw in his mind was the snapshots of his parents when they were his age together .

" For a little while, yes " said Carole," but they weren't meant to be "

" It's that way sometimes you know," contributed Burt," Kurt's mom Karen and I were high school sweethearts after I convinced her I wasn't an arrogant jackass "

" It is sad but true," called out Kurt," Mom used to tell me stories about it "

" This is much better than those Housewives shows …" remarked Sam , off hand.

" I still cant believe you never mentioned any of this to me, Mom," said Finn, still grappling with it," I asked you about you and dad all of the time. All you ever told me was how you tutored him and you guys fell in love -none of this other …crap"

Carole patted his cheek." I told you the important stuff, honey, and frankly you had enough on your plate at the time without me adding to it. It was the past..a long, long time ago …it was truly the most wonderful, insane year of my life "

" Insane, Mom," repeated Finn," after what I went through with Quinn and Puck then with me and Rachel, I think I could have handled insane "

" Finn," Rachel rubbed his arm, soothingly,' don't , pleasse. Don't you see it ? They were…your parents were sort of…like us back then "

" I certainly think so , Rachel or rather you and Finn remind me of Chris and myself ," smiled Carole," to some extent. I was madly in love with Chris but it took him longer . Even if I knew he felt the same way about me, but Judy had her claws in him. If she hadn't caught him kissing me and gotten jealous which prompted her sleeping with Eli, well, it gave Christopher the courage he needed to end things with her "

" how did he find out about it ?" asked Santana earning her a glare from Matt.

" Another friend of ours overheard them " voiced mina," that's when more hell broke "

" still the guy was pretty smart if he broke it off with Judy for you " agreed Burt .

He figured they all had some sort of high school drama if he thought about it.

Rachel's smile was understanding ." It was a very trying and emotional time for you, Carole. Given my own situation regarding the time when mine and Finn's relationship was a bit of shaky and undetermined really , I do understand "

" It was indeed, Rachel," answered Carole, honestly," I was a mess. I was a mess ..I felt like a horrible person for loving another girls boyfriend but there it was. I swear I never would have gotten through it all if it hadn't been for Mina and Shelby "

" S-Shelby…" Rachel's voice was low and cracked around the edges, slightly.

It wasn't that uncommon of a name for the 80's.

It simply couldn't be…that would be entirely too crazy and not at all likely.

Finn felt her shiver and wrapped his arm tighter around her , kissing her hair.

" I've never heard you mention her, Mom. I thought you just hung with Mina "

" That's because mina and I have been the best of friends since the seventh grade," explained Carole," besides Shelby Corcoran , as good of a friend as she was to me, was only at McKinley that one year . She , Mina, and I had all the same classes ..I think she transferred over to Carmel or something after that.."

" Shelby Corcoran " repeated artie," isn't that ?"

" Mom .." whispered Rachel, clutching her boyfriends shirt," Finn.."

She felt the air whoosh out of her and her eyes were huge with new emotion and quickly filling with tears at this new found bit of information .

Her Mom never mentioned that she had went to McKinley for a whole year.

" I know, baby,' Finn brushed away a tear, gently," it'll be alright. I know mom probably has pictures and stuff cause she saves everything ..and she can tell you all about her "

She closed her eyes, holding onto him." our moms were friends "

" I don't understand ," Carole looked worriedly at her son and his sweet girlfriend ," Rachel, sweetie, did I say something to upset you?"

" No, no," Rachel smiled through her tears," it's not that at all"

" Shelby Corcoran is Rachel's biological mom" answered Finn, quietly.

" oh, oh my ," replied a genuinely surprised Carole," I didn't know ..though I suppose I should have. You have her same pretty brown eyes and lovely hair " She tucked a strand behind Rachel's ear," I hadn't thought about Shelby in years. Perhaps one day when we're not ruining poor Mercedes party, you and I can have a little chat , Rachel "

" I would like that very much, Carole," Rachel smiled through her tears," thank you "

Ruby stepped out onto the patio, Beth on her hip. " Everyone okay, out here ? Is it safe ?"

" It is now," answered mina, pressing a kiss on her grandaughters cheek," Ruby, I hate to ask this but do you have any vodka around ? I could use a stiff drink about now"

Ruby frowned." We do , Mina, but it's not out in the open," told Ruby," Bo's mama is a recovering alcoholic so we're trying to be conscience of her "

" I can live without ," decided mina," that woman just pisses me off "

" I apologize for making a scene, ruby," Carole was contrite," I ..there is no excuse for my acting like a 16 year old but I did . I am so very sorry about that…"

" No worries, ladies," smiled Ruby," made the party a bit more exciting , I think"

" Here, baby," Quinn took Beth from Ruby and inhaled her sweet baby scent ," Mommy needs to hold you " her daughter tugged on a blonde curl ," Ruby, I am so so sorry for my mother's behavior. It was beyond rude and she ..I didn't even know any of that "

" It's fine, honey," replied Ruby," I didn't know your Mom was having issues. " She smiled warmly at Carole and Mina," Ladies , why don't we go inside and gather the food. I bet these teenagers are starving and let Burt here man the grill like the pro he is "

" Sounds like a plan,' told Burt," send out the meat "

Ruby ushered the women into the house and Burt breathed a huge sigh of relief.

Puck hugged Quinn to his side and ran a gentle hand across Beth's head.

" Our parents had one seriously fuck..sorry…screwed up mess "

Quinn nodded and leaned into him." I am so sorry I was such a bitch to you earlier ," Quinn's voice was contrite and sincere at the same time," I have been really moody lately. It's not your fault. I know we aren't disgustingly cute like Finn and Rachel and we don't say it all the time but I do love you, Puck "

" Right back at you, Q" stated puck, kissing her , tenderly.

Holding onto each other and sharing loving looks with each other, Finn and Rachel approached the little family. It was clear they had all been shaken by this new information.

' So I guess our situation wasn't as twisted as our parents " brought up Finn

" My mother is a liar and a slut," muttered Quinn,' so not what I imagined "

Rachel's laugh was wry." how strange is it that my biological mom was friends with my boyfriends mom in high school"

" My Dad was pretty much the scum I thought he was " added Puck,' poor Mom"

" I think the most important thing we can take from all of this is that despite the year we all had ," declared an ever optimistic Rachel," we are all with the person we love "

She hugged Finn , tightly." We've managed to stay friends as well …"

" Friends is a strong word….." Quinn said with a small smile.

" We're happy ," agreed Finn," happy and with who we're suppose to be with "

" Right cause I don't want us to be bitter old dudes still fighting over Quinn and Berry " agreed puck, breaking the tension and putting things back on track.

A/N: Okay folks, there is part 2, please make my day and tell me what you thought of the drama. I hadn't intended for this to be so long but the Gleeks had their own ideas so I promise this next chapter is the rest of the pool party then we're in the home stretch.

I am trying to get storylines set up for the sequel in this so there are some hanging there till the next(;

Special thanks to my friend Debra for allowing me to use the back-story of the parents. She's dshortklutz and if you haven't read "Fighting Back" or " Medal of Honor" or anything of hers, I suggest that you do because she is brilliant .

As always I look forward to your reviews and thoughts, it encourages me and gives me the push I need to give you a well- thought out story(;


	36. Chapter 36

Disclaimer; I still don't own Glee or there would never be any Fuinn, ever.

A/N: Here it is folks, the end of the pool party so I hope you enjoy. The pool party has been a blast to write then we're in the homestretch -I am figuring 4or 5 more chapters till the summer is over. Then I will be starting on the sequel to Summer Heat .

The smell of burgers cooking on the grill wafted across the patio as half of the teenagers have moved into their own little group, a handful still lounging and playing in the pool, while some had dried off and changed back into their clothes and were hanging out on the patio. The drama was forgotten and it was comfortable camaraderie of friends.

In the pool, Brittany removed her shades and floated next to her best friend.

" I think I finally figured out why Quinn wanted both Finn and puck ," declared the blonde," it was like a old family tradition since her Mom did their dads "

Santana made a face at the image." Even I wouldn't have gone there "

" You have slept with puck and Finn though,San " brought up Brittany, innocently.

" Ssh, Britt,' said Santana," don't say that too loud. I kind of promised Matt I would be on my best behavior and I don't want to have to deal with Hudson and Berry "

She paused," You know , Quinn's mom did like hit on my Dad once "

" It's like Quinn and her mom are both sluts …." mused Brittany, out loud.

Artie coasted over to them." Uh, Brittany," pointed out artie ," I know that Quinn can be a ..bitch at times but pretty sure she's not a slut "

" It is true that I have slept with more guys than she has " conceded Brittany

" You know, maybe I can use this to get on my mom's good side," pondered Santana as Matt popped up from under water and splashed her , getting her tan legs wet," Hi'

" Matt, dammit ! Don't do that !"

He flashed his pearly whites at her and ran a hand down her smooth leg.

" Have I mentioned how proud of you I am ? You came back here …"

" despite my utter embarrassment ," replied Santana ," I am glad too, Matt "

" Good ," challenged Matt,' now get your sexy self into the water with me before I decide to take you deep sea diving with me …"

" Oh , I don't think sooo.." Santana sat up , swinging her legs around his neck , and launched herself at him with a laugh before taking them both underwater.

" I sooo want to do that " bemoaned Brittany , more to herself.

Meanwhile on the patio, puck was on daddy duty fixing Beth's bottle in the house while his baby mama was content to happily hold their child and relax ,watching the others.

" Your daughter has beautiful eyes ," Sam spoke up, blocking her sun and smiling at her," as beautiful as yours, Quinn "

Quinn looked up and pursed her lips, thoughtful. " Thank you "

He shifted and tried to catch her eye." You ..still don't remember me ?"

" Should I ? " answered Quinn,' as far as I know , your just a friend of Kurt's "

He pulled a chair closer to her." We met at the park and the 7-11 ," Sam tried to shake her memory a bit," I got to work on those first impressions more …"

Her smile curved ever so slightly," you were trying to flirt with me , I remember you now ' she paused and looked down at her daughter," your charming but I still am with Puck "

" I try ," Sam extended his arms out to Beth and she made gurgling noises," see, your daughter likes me. That means that I am a good guy and you should give me a shot"

" Beth has gas " informed Quinn, matter of fact ," and as flattering as this and you are, my boyfriend will be out here in a minute and he's liable to go caveman and beat your face in"

" You like the bad boys " went on Sam, undeterred ," you know, I admire a girl who likes to walk on the wild side. " their eyes locked, hazel and blue connected," I also think its really cool how brave you are to raise your baby by yourself "

" I'm not doing it alone," countered Quinn,' Puck and I are raising her together "

" I just would really like a chance to get to know you better, Quinn "

" OH " Quinn didn't quite know why she didn't say anything but it was so unexpected.

" Hey babe,' Puck rejoined them ," Ruby thinks this other formula would be cheaper but I told her Beth couldn't take that one stuff ." He turned and held his hands out ," hey Beth, look what daddy has ? Lunch time , baby sarus "

Beth moved her little legs excitedly and Quinn handed him his daughter .

He noticed Sam after a minute and addressed him," Lady lips, you eye-sexing my woman ? Cause I don't go for that shit with my woman-just let me feed my daughter and we'll have it out "

" PUCK!" Quinn smacked his arm," Sam and I were just talking "

" Yea, and he was still looking at your boobs " countered Puck," aint gonna happen "

" I swear I wasn't ," backtracked ," and I get that your one happy family here on my own " He shot Quinn a winning smile and felt her color under his scrutiny," I'll be starting up at McKinley and Mercedes mentioned that Quinn was the one who could set me up about getting popular. I just wanted to ask her what she thought I should do…"

" I can help you with that" said Quinn, giving him a coy glance. She was intrigued.

********************************SH************************************

" The cad " Kurt dug his carrot furiously into the hummus , glaring at Sam who was across the pool talking to Quinn and puck," he's totally turning the charm on Quinn"

" I think your nuts ," pointed out Mercedes," Puck would kill him "

" the guy does seem smarter than to hit on Quinn while her boyfriend is feeding their baby," interjected Bo," and he was totally checking you out earlier. Even I am not blind, Kurt. You have got to make the first move , you big ,yellow coward "

" How very Footloose of you, Bo," remarked Kurt," but I think I need to stop latching onto cute guys that are aloof and apparently straight for a change "

" Fine then plant one on him " suggested bo," be more aggressive , Hummel"

" Call off your boyfriend, cedes," asked Kurt," I retract my earlier statement "

" Sorry, Kurt," shrugged Mercedes, good naturally," I don't own my man. I happen to think his ideas are pretty good and Sam has been really flirty with you. He hasn't been flirting with any of the other guys here except for you…."

" I still think he's a heartbreaker " decided Kurt,' and I refuse to go there ..again"

" coward " stated Bo, cutting out a hunk of Rachel's carob brownies .

" Your a nag, Bo " dismissed Kurt, not unkindly.

" Man, I am starved," Finn moved in between them and carved out a huge chunk of his girlfriends brownies," man, I could eat about four burgers. " he chewed on the brownie," I thought I was going to hate these the first time Rach made them but they are awesome . I mean totally right up there with her banana bread and those cookies …actually I don't think she bakes anything bad "

" Rachel is an impressive baker , Finn " agreed Bo," I may have to get the recipe from her '

" That would make her day," said Finn through a mouthful of brownie," its her own recipe . She makes this awesome vegan lasagna which I thought would be really gross but its like the best …"

Kurt rolled his eyes." Your mom handled Judy fabray like a pro"

" I didn't know any of that about my mom and dad ," told Finn," and I don't think I have ever seen her so pissed. It kind of makes sense why she never wanted to have dinner at the fabrays now ,what with her and Quinn's mom hating each others guts "

" Better than any of the soaps …" trailed off Mercedes, reaching for some chips.

" Santana and Brittany haven't left yet," commented Finn," great party , Mercedes"

" At least it will be the most memorable " quipped Mercedes with a grin.

The parents wandered outside carrying out more food and soft drinks while Burt and Justus manned the grill , discussing their bowling tournament in the process. Catherine and mina chatted nearby and April gave a hearty wave at the teenagers still fooling around in the pool. Her eyes flicked to the picnic table where Bo and Mercedes were cuddling and found herself content that life felt pretty darn good right now.

She didn't need the booze.

Everything was just really good .

SH

With residual tension still hanging in the air from Finn, Quinn, and Puck's parents twisted little high school trauma had gotten Tina thinking about her actions earlier this summer and a niggling pain burned in her chest like acid.

She wasn't a diva or a drama queen like Rachel and Mercedes.

Tina hated drama and Lord knows their Glee club had more than their share.

She felt a prick of unease followed by her own guilt and knew she and Mike needed to have a talk. This was too important to bury it and pray.

That never did anyone any good .

She blew Artie a kiss , he grinned at her, and resumed his conversation with Brittany.

Tina wrung her ponytail out , grabbed a water, and approached Matt who was observing the food table and the healthy foods versus the junk food, it appeared.

" Mike "

" Oh hey, Tina ," smiled Mike," you water-logged too?"

" No," answered Tina, lowering her voice." I ..I was thinking about what ..happened '

She sighed," with us…and I don't think we should ever mention it happened . "

Mike looked at her." nothing happened , Tina "

Artie was dying of thirst and he nodded his thanks to Matt as he slid easily into his chair, wiping his face with a towel, and putting on his glasses . Better.

He rolled towards the cooler, stopping curiously when he noticed his girlfriend seemed to be in deep conversation with Mike. Which was cool cause they were like brother and sister. He stopped within hearing distance and was about to speak when what he heard next stopped him cold and in his tracks.

" Nothing happened with us, Tina "

" We kissed …" stuttered Tina," and I care too much about Artie to tell him about it. He would only be hurt by it and it didn't mean anything so it didn't happen "

Artie heard 'kiss' and felt cold seep through his body and if he could feel his legs, he was pretty sure that they would be numb by now.

" I had already forgotten about it ," dismissed Mike ," and Brittany would be hurt. "

Missing the rest of the conversation and afraid of what he might hear beyond that kiss, Artie zipped his chair back over to where Brittany was sitting on the edge of the pool, reapplying sun lotion. Santana was swimming lazily beside Matt .

" Brittany "

" Oh hi Artie," Brittany held out a bottle of Bronzer ," do you want some of my accelerator ? You are really pale..like a baby vampire pale and Kurt. "

" Uh no," answered Artie, hurt mingling with anger ," I think we need to talk. I just found out something that …well, I didn't want to believe it "

Brittany removed her shades to stare at him." Finn has brain damage "

Artie struggled not to laugh ." No, I think Finn's brain is fine , Britt "

" There has to be some other reason why he's with Rachel" told the blonde.

" Finn loves her,' artie tried to get the ditzy girl back on track," this doesn't have anything to do with Finn or Rachel. No, actually, its about my girlfriend and your boyfriend "

" Tina and Mike are really brother and sister " deduced Brittany, simply.

" Then they would be kissing cousins," Artie's tone had a bite in it ," no. They kissed each other ..I don't know how long the affair has been going on but its true "

Brittany grew quiet. " Like hot kisses ? Cause they do work together a lot at Hot Topic …you know, I bet all those nights he had to close he and Tina were having sex"

Artie tensed, uncomfortable." I don't think..Tina wouldn't do that " he glanced back at her ," not when she and I are…we're ..she wouldn't with him"

" But you said they were cheating on us …" countered Brittany," I have a lot of experience in that. That's why I have the records , Artie "

Insecurity crept into him with her words." Unless Mike seduced her with his Asian charm and killer abs and smooth dancers moves plus her Mom hates me "

" Mike's mother hates me too " contributed Brittany," and I guess it would kind of be like revenge cheating or something cause of how stupid and mean I was when I broke up with him"

" Revenge cheating," resigned artie," that must be what happened"

" Mike and I just got back together ," sighed Brittany, a frown pulling at her face," now I am sad. Are you really sure about this, Artie ? "

" I heard them….' muttered Artie, under his breath," I heard Tina "

" Artie , there you are !' Tina spotted her boyfriend and reached across to toss a colorful red towel across his shoulders ," your going to burn out here , you know "

His eyes burned hers, hurt ." rather than by the sun rays than from you, Tina "

Tina flinched, taken back." Art, what are you talking about ?"

He sucked in a breath, forced himself to look at her angelic face , and plucked up his courage to confront her. Party be damned, he didn't really care ..he had to know.

" I know,' spat out Artie, accusingly ," I heard you. Were you ever going to tell me the truth ? Just tell me how long this thing has been going on with you and Mike ?'

" m..mike and I," stuttered Tina ," there ..there isn't anything . "

She tried to make her voice light and teasing." artie, did puck hold your head under the water too long ? "

" Don't , Tina ," artie was strong," I heard you, Tee "

Tina laughed, nervously and played with the bracelet on her arm. She bent and met artie's gaze directly with her own," I ..I'm sorry but I swear, nothing has been or is going on with me and Mike. We are just friends and that's all "

" friends that kiss " repeated Artie, wounded . He knew he could never compare to Mike .

" Hey ," Mike plopped down beside his girlfriend and put his hand on her knee,' you guys look pretty deep over here . Are we betting on Kurt and the new guy or Finn and Rachel?"

" On how long you've been sexing up Tina," answered Brittany,' Artie overheard you guys talking about kissing. I think it must have since the beginning of summer cause I know flirty looks, Mike, and I saw you give her them with my own eyes"

Mike gaped at Tina who looked miserable. " There isn't any sex or anything . I don't know what you heard, man, but it was one kiss ages ago " He sent an apologetic look at Tina but they needed to nip this in the bud before it caused more problems.

Brittany considered this,." All of those late night closing the store wasn't like code for you and Tina hooking up in Hot topics "

" It wasn't a hook up!" chorused Mike and Tina in one voice.

Artie glanced up, catching sight of Finn holding Rachel in his arms and he didn't want to be in the kind of mess like his friend had been. Maybe he needed to calm down .

Tina looked as if she was struggling not to cry which meant she was really upset.

" You did kiss Mike and you weren't going to tell me " said artie, calmly.

" it was at the beginning of summer," Tina clutched his arms ," you were acting all weird and Brittany had just broken Mike's heart . It was an accident but it was a mistake…it didn't mean anything or I would have told you "

He pushed at a strand of wet hair and didn't say a word, listening to her.

" It wasn't even a good kiss, artie " insisted Tina ," you know that I love you"

" Hey, it wasn't that bad," retorted Mike ," no need to be mean, Tina "

He turned because his own girlfriend looked as if she was deciding whether to be mad or not. " You had just broken up with me to sleep with college guys, Britt," told mike ," we weren't together . I was still really hurt and Tina and I had been getting the hard sell from our mothers about the Asian tradition and fusion and other things so we kissed "

" Who isn't a good kisser ?" jumped in Bo, coming in late to the quiet fight. He had stopped midway because it sounded interesting and frankly, Tina and Artie had to be like the most quiet of all of Mercedes friends .

" No one " said Tina, pleading at him with her eyes.

Just then Brittany decided to speak up," Mike kissed Tina …artie and I just found out about their secret cheating ways . The Asian cheater girl doesn't think Mike is a good kisser but she's just saying that so that Artie doesn't break up with her "

" There was no cheating ," swore Tina," it was a kiss, a short kiss "

She gritted her teeth," We didn't hook up and there wasn't cars or motels or anything "

" It was a one time only kiss " elaborated Mike, thinking maybe they should shut up.

" You were just never gonna to tell me about it, Tee …" trailed off Artie, quietly.

" Because I didn't want you to be hurt and I didn't want another mess like Finn and Rachel had ," went on Tina, her voice shaking," or baby gate cause it wasn't anything like that. It was me doing a stupid thing that I regret because I really love only you "

" I know you love me…." admitted artie, going with his heart instead of his anger.

Tina bit the inside of her cheek." I didn't want this to happen with us, Artie "

She sniffled," Kissing mike was like kissing my brother …"

" Wait ," Santana climbed out of the pool and reached for a towel to dry her hair," I don't really care about either of you but cheating is something I know all about. So before you jump down Tina's grill , Abrams, one freaking kiss isn't technically cheating "

" it is when Tina and I are dating each other " defended artie with a growl.

" Kissing it totally cheating so is flirting " informed Quinn, narrowing her eyes at Finn," when you are a part of a couple there are no reasons justified for flirting or kissing another girl " She aimed this glare pointedly towards the tiny songstress Finn held.

" Okay so it was wrong but things just happen sometimes," argued Finn," especially if your miserable and not happy with the person your with ..but its totally different if the flirting and the kissing is because your in love with this other girl "

" Finn, this isn't a good argument " Rachel put her hand on his arm to stop him.

" Dear Lord ," groaned Kurt ," I thought we were never mentioning any of this ever again" he shook his head at Tina," How did this even get started ?"

Mercedes fixed her best friend with a stern look." Why do I get the feeling your not talking about baby gate or the whole Finn/Rachel/puck/Quinn thing here ?"

Kurt adjusted his sunglasses and she knew instantly." Oh my god, you knew ! You knew about Tina and Mike ? Why am I just hearing this now with everyone else ?"

" I promised Tina," stated Kurt," and frankly, I thought the girl was going to have a breakdown over it. She and artie have been disgustingly cute this summer and there just wasn't any need to create more drama here for them"

" Poor Tina ," sympathized Mercedes," ugh poor artie ..damn, they don't exactly fight except over his attitude sometimes. I hope he doesn't break up with her "

" Those two are smarter than that, Mer" assured Kurt, confidently.

" it wasn't exactly cheating ," said a stubborn Finn," we were falling in love, Rach. Okay so maybe I was a dumbass and didn't realize it right off but Quinn and I didn't love each other. Its old news and she knows it , too"

" Granted our situation was highly unusual, Finn, and I was upfront with Quinn regarding my feelings for you," says Rachel, truthfully," but despite our love, I was the other woman at first. I wish it hadn't happened ..you know, I cant say that, because no matter how it happened , we fell in love. However I think we have no right to be giving anyone advice in this and we don't want to pick a fight with Quinn"

" I guess your right …" Finn kissed her cheek," thanks, babe "

" I cant believe Finn has the audacity to defend his cheating with Rachel "

" Q," Puck tightened his grip on her ," babe, you were having Beth who is my kid and lying to him . None of us are perfect..we don't need to go into this again"

Quinn deflated ," Your right . I really hate that, Puck "

He laughed and kissed her, lightly. " Wheels and Tina can handle their own thing "

Artie ignored the din of their friends and concentrated on Tina who was silently crying, tears streaking down her cheeks. " I..I tell you cause I was so aashamed "

He focused on what was important and realized it was their relationship. She didn't blink an eye and forgave him for his hang-ups and he was jealous of Mike Chang.

This was something he could deal with and considering how much her mother wanted her with mike, it was something he needed to find a way to handle like a man.

Artie pushed past the shock , the sting of anger and hurt that bruised his heart , and reached to tilt her face up so he could brush away her tears.

" Don't cry, Tee," Artie found his strength ," you don't love mike '

Tina shook her head, almost violently." No, of course not, just you, Artie "

" I overreacted like a big jerk " replied Artie ," and we've been pretty cool on the trust till now so I don't want me to blow that. I'm sorry…I love you, Tina Cohen-chang "

" I am so sorry, artie ' Tina met him for a deep kiss,' really I am "

" Shut up," interrupted Puck," all of you. You guys seriously do not want to hear my Mom lecture you about cheating. The woman can totally write a book on it "

Mike questioned Brittany, unsure of where his own girlfriend stood. " I was pissed and hurt after you dumped me and Tina was just there …"

" I'm not anymore, Mike," admitted Brittany," I sort of was expecting it. I just wasn't expecting it like this so it was kind of sad when artie told me but I understand. I still think you and Tina are really brother and sister but don't know it yet "

" Would you be okay if we were cousins ?" asked Mike, kissing her , softly.

Santana opened her mouth but Matt caught her arm." Don't, San "

" Ruin my fun.." pouted Santana but kissed him with intensity .

Justus came through .ignoring the couples being affectionate with each other , and held out the platter ." Chow time, kids ! I've got burgers and brats here and Burt is grilling the chicken now so come on and dig in!"

" You don't have to tell me twice, Mr. Jones " replied Finn, pulling Rachel to the line beside him, much to her amusement .

Rachel giggled into his arm." I think there's more than enough, Finn"

" I know but this is the first ," said Finn," crap, your veggie burger isn't done. "

" it's fine ,' says Rachel," there is plenty for me to eat . Fill your plate "

He flashed her a dorky adorable grin and fixed a couple burgers and handed her some carrots. Rachel kissed him and whispered her thanks.

Carole sighed ," He is such a gentleman with Rachel. I am so proud of Finn"

Mina patted her friends arm." You did good with him, Carole "

Carole sent her a grateful smile , glancing as Puck took Beth and he urged Quinn to go fix them a couple of plates while he watched their daughter.

" I think Noah has matured so much, Mina . They are both good young men "

" Don't touch all those brats, Hudson ," called out Puck," I have a record to uphold "

" Boys ," sighed Kurt ," I suppose considering your macho physique, Sam, will be joining Finn and puck on the macho contest on who can eat more hot dogs ?"

" No," answered Sam," I just cant keep these abs if I inhale 3 hot dogs "

" I actually thought you were joking about that," said Kurt ," its nice that your not "

" Nah, I have my weak moments but if I want to even think about trying out for football then I cant eat like a pig or I'll never make it " remarked Sam, seriously.

" Football," Kurt nodded ," of course , I should have seen it "

Bo nudged Kurt in the back, pointedly." Now would be your opening, Kurt "

Kurt sent him a furious glare." I said I changed my mind "

" If your too nervous then I can ask for you," said a nonchalant Bo," I don't mind. "

" I will kill you with my bare hands if you so much as suggest anything , Bo Rhodes," threatened Kurt in low undertones,' rest assured I mean what I say"

" Just looking out for my friend " replied Bo, clamping a hand on his shoulder.

" thanks but no," stated Kurt," did I mention that you are perfect for my best friend ?

Both you and Mercedes are royal nags …"

Mercedes was taking it all in, her friends , having a good time at her first party.

Ruby slipped an arm around her daughters shoulder, giving her a squeeze and a warm smile ." You are having one hell of an exciting party, baby girl"

Mercedes chuckled ," I know .Your not mad ?"

" Hell no," declared Ruby with affection," we were a bit worried that your brother would help supply the secret stash of alcohol or that Puck or Santana might try to sneak it in"

" Quinn would have killed Puck " stated Mercedes," and frankly I was surprised that Santana even showed, Mom. '

" Regardless you stuck to your guns about the no alcohol so Your dad and I are really proud of you for that," went on Ruby," the cops haven't been called which I am grateful for. Not to mention all the fun that Carole, Mina, and Judy brought to the party with the bonus that I had a chance to watch your father making a fool of himself karaoke with . "

Mercedes giggled ," Its good that has gotten the Beach boys out of his system now"

" Are you having fun, Honey ?'

" It's much better than I even imagined it could be " Mercedes hugged her Mom.

" See, Beth, this is something you should know ,' said Puck, popping the last bite of hot dog into his mouth," your dad can eat six brats in under 8 and a half minutes "

Beth gurgled and shook her little hand at him, excitedly.

Quinn nibbled on pasta salad ." seriously ?"

" True ," answered Puck," I can eat Amizio under the table "

" Amizio," questioned a intrigued Quinn," why would you even compete ?"

" He was dissing Glee , the cafeteria was serving brats, and I bet his sorry ass that I could beat him," explained puck," got to keep my cred intact, you know "

"Oh, I know …." Quinn laughed and closed the distance between them to kiss him.

" Egghead '

" baby Momma ' smirked Puck, kissing the side of her face. Beth gurgled at her parents, loudly.

"Hey kids," called out Burt, walking across the patio with another platter," more burgers and chicken . I have got to tell you Bo's wings are smelling pretty good here "

" Mr. Hummel," spoke up Santana ," these burgers rock! Seriously I am a girl who likes her burgers and these are like the best I have ever had "

" Thanks, Santana ," smiled Burt ,' secret Hummel ingredient is the key plus heat. "

He flashed a grin at Carole" I cant cook a chicken to save my life but I am pretty good with the grill. Kurt isn't bad himself except he wants to cook it to be perfect "

" I cook a mean chicken," Carole touched her boyfriends arm," Finn and I would love it if you and Kurt came over soon for supper. "

Kurt caught Finn's worried look and simply smiled at him. Yep, he might as well get used to it because their parents were moving into serious territory like really fast.

" We'd like that," said Burt, affection in his tone," give the boys a better chance to hang out together besides school and glee club"

April was feeling super nostalgic , taking her back to her day except there was a lot of drunk diving and sex still as a grown up, she was having a real good time.

" This has been the best party I have been to since I came back to Lima," told April," and I haven't had a lick of alcohol and that was tough. The girls needed a bracer real bad and I have always said the booze goes down better with new friends "

" Mom" scolded Bo, listening to her laugh," you promised "

" I never broke it," informed April, proudly," swear on the Bible. I've had nothing but virgin margaritas and about six Diet Cokes so I'm a buzzing on caffeine '

She stole a handful of chips off of his plate" This is a real good group of folks here "

" Your not too shabby either, Mom' Bo reached over and impulsively kissed her cheek.

" thanks, sweetie " April couldn't resist pulling him into a hug.

" Mom!" groaned bo, only half-heartedly. It felt nice to being close to his mom.

" You'll get over the humiliation if Catherine figures out how to ask Artie and little miss Tina over there if their having sex ….." muttered April, good naturally.

Catherine watched her son and Tina , her expression a mixture of love and bafflement , and decided that now wasn't the time to talk to her son. He and Tina had survived this misunderstanding with hardly any screaming matches and it wasn't right to embarrass them both. Well she could but that wasn't her thing.

She would talk to Artie and Tina separately . Lord knows her mother wouldn't .

Emma took a sip of lemonade and relaxed against Will, enjoying the slight breeze that ruffled her ginger hair and felt content. This hadn't been a part of her own high school experience and it was just so nice and easy.

" Do you swim, Emma ? " asked Will, shaking her from her reverie.

" Not since I was little," confessed Emma," I cant seem to get past all of those germs from everyone's bodies. The germs, the pee, …I just don't believe all the chemicals truly make it that clean. Not that any of the kids are dirty but I mean, pools , in general"

He sent her a grin that had her heart melting a bit." So a pool date is out "

" Afraid so,' Emma was sheepish," but I think other dates we could manage "

Will reached for her hand and her eyes widened," Really ?"

" I think we should give it a shot ," Emma was confident ," I mean, its been a little while and I feel as if you have finally gotten yourself together. I certainly don't think we should rush…but dating ..we might be able to actually try a relationship now "

" I've figured out what I want now ," murmured Will," and its still you "

Emma blushed ," Good '

" Ten to one on and Ms.P finally getting together for real?" asked Matt, who passed them as he went for seconds and another burger for his girlfriend.

" save your money, Matt," joked Will," and use it on culling us some new members for New Directions "

" He'd have better odds on you and Ms. Pillsbury " Santana couldn't resist .

Will quickly changed the subject." You know, guys, not that this top 40 mix isn't great," said Will," but I happen to know who is better ..what's missing "

" Booze" quipped Puck, earning him a disapproving glare from Quinn and Mina.

Santana opened her mouth," I second that, Puckerman "

She caught the disappointed look in her mothers eyes " I was kidding, Mom"

Maria shook her head ," I can never tell any more, young lady "

" No, Puck, Santana ," answered Will with a wry smile ," music more in the styling's of the one and only New Directions "

" Oh Will , that is a great idea," exclaimed Maria," I missed your last performance "

She paused," Santana never sings around the house anymore "

"MOM!" muttered Santana, under her breath. At least she was talking to her.

" We are kind of busy eating and everything, ' pointed out Finn, stealing a apple slice from Rachel's plate," I don't know..maybe later "

" I could always sing something " offers Rachel," something fun and breezy "

" Sit down , Barbra," tossed back Kurt, not unkindly," eat your fruit '

" Or a nice duet would be lovely …." prodded Rachel, gently.

" Sit down, Rach," Finn gently urged her back beside him," we're not singing right now"

Rachel frowned ," I don't see why I cant sing …I am sure all of the parents would love to hear my talent . It isn't necessary for us to perform as a group right now.."

" Shut up, Rachel" chorused the New Directions in one voice.

" Now that was uncalled for " said Catherine ," and rather rude , kids "

" We weren't rude, Mom," said Artie, matter of fact," Rachel rambles forever "

" I don't think your going to win this one during chowtime, Shue ," remarked Burt , walking over to where Finn and Rachel were sitting together," there you go, Rachel. I didn't forget you…one well done veggie burger just for you"

" Thank you, Mr. Hummel " says Rachel, politely .

" Welcome ' said Burt,' and now I am gonna fix myself a plate while your all mowing down or before Finn eats all of the burgers "

Carole couldn't resist chuckling at her sons bemused expression.

Everyone ate in relative silence enjoying the slight breeze in the air,the good food, and even better company among friends. Artie and Finn found themselves sharing chips and discussing Call of duty versus Halo which Matt and Mike joined in as well.

Across the patio and under the shade tree, Rachel stretched out on the lounge chair, reapplying another coat of sunscreen and wondering idly if she needed to remind her boyfriend to apply more. He burnt so easily in the sun.

" Rachel "

Rachel looked up and smiled , kindly." hello Sam "

He sat at the edge of her chair , aware of the smooth legs and the sweet smell of her perfume invading his senses. " I haven't had much of a chance to talk to you this afternoon"

" What with all the quality time you have been spending with Kurt," teased Rachel," believe me, I understand and I think its so wonderful"

He didn't really know what she was talking about because she talked a lot but she was still hot. Sam made a bolder move , inching closer to her ," You look incredible "

Rachel shifted, uncomfortable." You're hitting on me ?"

He slid his hand up her half , his grin sexy ." I have been trying to hit on you since we first met," Sam leaned in closer," I was beginning to think I was doing something wrong "

" Remove your hand or I will remove it for you" demanded Rachel

Across the patio, Finn nodded to the guys, looked up to smile at his girlfriend and noticed that the new dude had his ..fucking hand on Rachel's leg !

What the hell?

This was so not happening !

Rachel smacked Sam's hand away deftly and rose , hands on hips, angrily .

" Keep your hands off of me," informed Rachel," I am not interested in you or your advances. My heart belongs to Finn and I am not the type of girl to cheat .."

" I just thought …I mean, we have sparks, Rachel," replied Sam," I thought you felt them to or I wouldn't have even made a move. "

" Clearly you are mistaken " says Rachel, crossing her arms in front of her.

" Keep your fucking hands off of my girl !" Finn grabbed Sam and glowered at him.

" My foul, sorry ," pleaded Sam," dude, don't kill me "

" did you think I wouldn't see you putting the moves on Rachel? " Finn was furious.

" Finn, please," Rachel grabbed his arm, pulling him away," don't . Let him go- Mercedes doesn't need us making a scene too. Please , Finn, I handled it …"

" Rach…" Finn's voice was tinged with anger," he freakin put his hands on you "

He released Sam who tried to back away from the pissed off tall jock , slowly.

Rachel was calming." I took care of it ," assured Rachel, softly," I told him his overtures weren't welcome . That I love you and that is simply how it is…"

" She did ," added Sam," and I got it. I will stay away from her , Finn "

He backed away but not before he heard Rachel," You should be ashamed of yourself for leading Kurt on like you have …."

Sam made a face." Kurt," repeated Sam," I'm not…oh crap..you think I'm gay ..im not "

Blowing out a breath, Sam went to find another empty corner to rethink his plans.

" I should punch his face in"

" No, you shouldn't " Rachel stood on her tiptoes and pressed tiny kisses on his mouth," your sweet for being jealous but I took care of it. You know that I love you "

He kissed the side of her arm and grappled with the right words that would make her understand and not piss her off ." No, Rachel, it isn't ," stated Finn," Surfer Dude hit on you . That's gonna happen more once guys notice how sneaky sexy you are and you're my girl. Damn, I knew he couldn't be gay .."

" Finn, I can take care of myself ," assured Rachel," I have ..long before we found each other " she sent a worried frown towards Kurt ," I am more concerned with how Kurt will take this news..he's having a major crush on Sam all summer long .he'll be devastated "

" Kurt can handle the dude " decided Finn, hugging her close ," and I know your stronger than you look, baby, but your also my girlfriend. It's part of my job to take care of you"

Rachel kissed him, sweetly." My very own knight "

" You got it " Finn returned her kiss with equal fervor .

" I swear, how is it that you two manage to find the secluded spots to make out in?" asks Kurt , causing the couple to blush , wildly.

" Come on, you two," chuckled Mercedes," you can be all adorable over here "

Hand in hand, Finn and Rachel rejoined their friends, sitting close together .

" This has been the best first annual Jones/Hummel pool party in the history of all pool parties in Lima ," declared a brisk Kurt , resting his head on her shoulders," until next years , of course'

" I don't know if we will top this , Kurt " joked Mercedes, laughing.

" Yea, Wheezy," tossed out Santana , keeping it real," you done good here "

April ruffled her sons hair, affectionately." We need to talk real serious soon here, BO"

" Now isn't the time, mom," said Bo then hopped on top of one of the picnic tables," Give it up for my girl, Mercedes!"

Everyone cheered and clapped, Artie whistled, and Puck let out a "Whoop"

Mercedes bowed, a grin curving wildly across her face with happiness.

" Get down from there, Rhodes " Mercedes tugged on her boyfriends arm , pulling him down beside her and into a fun, smacking kiss .

" We eat on that table " pointed out Tina , making a face,' gross "

" It has been fun," murmured Quinn, leaning against Puck, comfortably," and I think what we really needed . Time for us with our friends …"

" You got it, Q " Puck kissed her, quickly.

" It's not over yet " reminded Tina," its still really early "

" the night is still young " added artie ," and we could do some dancing "

" My dancing fool …" Tina wrapped an arm around his neck, kissing him at their inside joke.

" Ugh, I think my stomach is gonna explode ," Brittany rested her head on Mike's shoulder ," I shouldn't have mixed salsa with that weird dip Kurt made . I don't think it is safe for me to move …"

" I'll carry you to the car if that will help .." said a good natured mike, smiling at her.

" you're a good boyfriend " declared Brittany, holding her stomach .

" My folks are gonna hate that they missed out on all of this fun " commented Matt , wrapping his arms around Santana ," though I'm pretty sure they didn't go to high school with any of you. Mom and dad are pretty boring …"

Carole buried her face behind Burt's shirt." I am never going to live this down "

Burt wrapped an arm around Carole's shoulder and hugged her." probably not ," chuckled Burt," but it was pretty cool. "

" I am sure my son doesn't think so…." murmured Carole, under her breath.

" Oh and Matt, your dad and I could probably tell you some stories ," added Burt, for the hell of it ," we were on the football team together in school"

" So I don't need to hear them ," said Kurt ," Matt and I would prefer to be clueless to that sordid details of your escapades when you were our age .."

" They weren't sordid ," Burt pulled a face," Daryl and I mainly pulled a lot of pranks "

" Tossing kids in the dumpster ?" questioned Puck, who had promised Quinn that he would slack off on doing that once school started back up but it was his favorite .

Burt shook his head," Naw " he didn't elaborate .

April took a sip of her sweet, sweet tea and couldn't resist the knowing smile at Will who had his arm around that sweet Emma. She couldn't resist winking at him.

" this here reminds me of the lazy ole days of summertime "

" porgy and Bess," commented ruby," that is one of my all time favorites "

" Porky the pig," chimed in Brittany," I love him"

" No, Britt …." said Santana , softly and touched her arm.

" I don't think I have ever heard it ," said sam," I don't like old movies "

Kurt pressed a hand against his heart in distress," You people have no musical culture "

Mercedes let go of Bo's hand and perched on the edge of the picnic table , resting her hands on her knees, and feeling the vibe of the summer song.

All of her friends were happy . No one was leaving .

She and Santana were even getting along .

**Summertime **

And the **livin is easy**

And the cotton is high

Puck and Quinn held Beth between them, all warm smiles and looking every inch like a real life family which it seemed they were.

**Oh your daddys rich **

And **your mamma's good lookin**

So **hush little baby**

don't you cry

Beth pressed her hands together as if to clap for her aunt Mercedes and Mina blew her a kiss.

**One of these mornins **

Your going to rise up singing

**Then you'll spread your wings **

And you'll take to the sky

Rachel rested her head against Finn's chest and he kissed her hair, lovingly.

But **until that morning**

There's nothing **can harm you **

With **your daddy and mammy standing by **

Justus and ruby shared a happy kiss at their lovely daughters thoughtfulness.

Kurt sent a small, hopeful smile in the direction of a pensieve Sam .

Artie squeezed Tina's hand and she put herself in his lap, happily.

Summertime

**And the livin is easy **

Fish are jumping and the cotton is high

Santana and Brittany hooked pnikies, exchanging secret smiles.

Matt and mike high-fived one another as best bros often do.

Your daddys rich

And your mamma's good lookin

So hush little baby

Don't you cry

The applause was thunderous and heartfelt . Her pool party totally rocked .


	37. Chapter 37

Bananarama was singing that it was a Cruel Summer on the jukebox in the bowling alley while April wiped down tables, singing along with Barry who was filling the soda machine when Bo made his way over to the counter.

" Hi Mom"

" Bo," April reached across to give him a hug ," hey there, sugar. This is a nice surprise ..figured you'd be spending your day off with your girlfriend '

" Mercedes has extra Glee practice today," told Bo," their getting ready for that Rotary thing in the park that they are singing at …"

" gotcha ," said April then turned towards the owner /boss/friend," Barry, why don't you fix me and my son here a couple of the cheeseburger specials so we can talk for a spell"

" Fine but this is your break, April" said Barry, heading into the kitchen.

" Oh, stick a sock in it ,Barry," called April, leading Bo over to a small table ," now pull up a chair and talk to your old mom ..well, I'm not that old "

Bo snickered," If you say so "

He slid into a chair, reaching across the table for his mom's hand .

" Mercedes folks had nothing but good things to say about you , Mom"

" I liked them," declared April, honestly," Ruby and Justus are good folks. They never once jumped me over my past or anything " She paused , her blue eyes twinkling in merriment ," and your pretty much crazy mad for Mercedes."

" I love her," stated Bo, plainly," pretty sure Mercedes feels the same way about me but she refuses to budge. Actually she wont say it back …."

April's smile was understanding .She had so been there. " I think you already figured out she's protecting her ole heart - and makes sense cause your older than she is . I know you don't plan on hitching your star on the same path me and your dad once took…"

" Mercedes and I aren't running off , Mom" pointed out Bo, matter of factly," and I am not that much older than her. I was thinking about taking some online classes for college ..its not Paris or anything but I think if I stay here I can swing it "

" Honey," April smoothed her lips," online cooking classes isn't something you want. Your much better than that " She blew out a breath," you know, Summer is almost coming to an end …"

Bo sat back in his chair cause he had been expecting this.

" Your going back to Branson and your life you started there .."

" Afraid so," admitted a solemn April," you know I have a real life there . This was my vacation to get to know my son and I couldn't be happier .."

" Mom, don't sing ," said Bo," and you don't owe me an explanation "

" I think as your momma I do," replied April," it would kill me if you thought that I was walking away from you ..deserting you again like I have "

Bo squeezed her hand. " Mom, I'm not 6 anymore ," said Bo," I get it. I'm really proud that you've got it all together, Mom, cause I know it wasn't easy for you"

" It has been area good summer for us ," smiled April," and don't think that I am about to let that slip away from us. Cause I wont ever let that happen again…and I haven't given up hope that your sister will eventually stop hating my guts "

Bo chuckled," I am working on Pam ..she'll come around eventually "

" At least she hasn't deleted me off of her twitter account " said April," its not much but I reckon I will take what I can get. Girls as stubborn as Vinnie "

" Branson isn't that far away, mom," added Bo," and road trip might be fun"

" You'd come see me ?" asked April, thrilled and also knowing that this was the opening that she needed to say what she wanted to say.

" Sure " Bo cracked a wide grin," I always wanted to take a dinner cruise on a showboat "

" Funny ," said April, growing serious," but I am glad you brought that up because it got me thinking about your future. "

" I'm not going to some college ," cut in Bo," online courses I can handle but the whole college thing is Pam. Not me ..so my plan is just good for right now "

" Worrying about right now is what has always landed me in a pickle and never getting me anything real " reminded April, gently," I'm doing much better now but I don't want you bouncing from town to town or worse staying in Lima "

" I like Lima "

" You like Lima because the girl your in love with is here ," stated April," and much as I think Mercedes is precious , she wont want you staying in this town for her "

" Mom," growled Bo, starting to get agitated," don't meddle in my love life "

" I wasn't meddling ," countered April," okay your sister is as smart as your dad and wants the whole Ivy college thing. I get that . You are like me…except that you are one hell of a talented chef that needs to get real experience with those kick butt skills"

Bo heaved a sigh. " Mom, please, don't …I know that you mean well but I don't want to hear some crazy scheme you've cooked up over my..cooking " he sputtered at his own words," I keep expecting Mercedes to be secretly enrolling me in culinary school and having artie forge all of my transcripts or something to the Cordon bleu"

" It isn't crazy ," informed April, like a dog with a bone." make me proud to know that some of the skills I taught those kids a ways back was put to good use "

Bo lifted a brow. " no one will tell me what those were, Mom"

April waved a hand in the air, dismissing it. "Never mind ," went on April," look you cook way more fancy than what little ole Lima deserves. Now here me out before you go ignoring me and pretending I don't know what I am talking about .."

" Fine ," agreed Bo," but it doesn't mean that I will do it, Mom"

" Fair enough," stated April," okay, the chef aboard the Belle isn't just some guy off the street that can cook, he's an honest to god chef with credentials and a plaque "

Since he seemed to actually be listening to her, she took it as a good sign and plunged forward," he is also a friend of mine, Louis Ribedeaux is his name. He used to be a big deal in Charleston, South Carolina but he wanted something different for a change "

" Are you dating him?" asked Bo, because he knew his mother .

April smacked his arm,lightly. " No, I'm not dating Louie ," defended April," and I'm not sleeping with him either. Lookee here , there you go interrupting me again..anyway I have been talking to him about your skills in the kitchen. Bragging , really "

" Mom, " interrupted Bo," just say it "

" Your no fun," continued April with a pout," so we've been chatting and turns out he's been shopping for a sous chef for his kitchen on the Belle so I mentioned you"

Bo shook his head, just shocked at his mothers audacity sometimes. Okay he knew she meant well and wanted what was right for him but this was totally insane .

" Mom, I have absolutely no experience whatsoever to even consider or be qualified as someone's sous chef. Unless this is a trick and I'm going to be on Amateur Chefs "

" Don't I wish," remarked April," don't get your britches in a bunch, Louie knows all of that. I told him that and sent him some of those amazing dinners you made for our dinners -cost me 18.56 to ship em to him but I did . The thing here is that he's old school chef and he was so impressed that he is willing to train you the same way that he was in his day.

He wants you, if your interested …"

" Your not kidding ," repeated a stunned Bo," he wants to hire me even though he knows nothing about me or you could be lying cause I'm your son"

" No , I'm not kidding ," said April with a laugh," and he wants to talk to you. He has that Skype thing but I have his number and his email , too , if you want it. .It's your life, Beauregard Brady Rhodes and as your Mama , I just want the best for my son "

He accepted the post it note and stared hard at the number written on it.

" A sous chef …." repeated Bo, " that is like a hurdle in the right direction"

" So give him a call and talk to him about it ," urged April," I sure would love it if you were working on the same boat as me. "

" Fine," declared Bo, wondering if this was even remotely a possibility ," I'll call the guy, Mom, but no promises. You could have misunderstood him,too"

" That's my boy," April pounded her fist on the table, " whooee I'm so excited "

" Don't get your hopes up, Mom," reminded Bo," I just said I would talk to him. "

" That's plenty good enough for me ' stated April, " call Louie right now "

SH

Kurt woke up to the sound of his fathers off key version of Feel Like making Love and knew already it was one of those days. There was no more pretending that his fathers infatuation with Carole Hudson was more than that and if he hazard a guess, he almost believed Burt to be in love with the woman. It was a much too weighty thought to contemplate before he had his morning coffee and money was a bit tight.

He still had a back to school shopping spree with Mercedes and Rachel , after all.

He bypassed Starbucks in favor of the Lima Bean, it was a smaller coffee shop and less pricey but it would do in a pinch. Not to mention their coupons helped shave off 20% and that was money that he could use elsewhere -like on surprising Rachel with a soft , romantic sundress he'd found online at a killer price.

He was deliberating the must have items for fall as he waited in line while listening to Mercedes rant on the cell.

" I don't know why we don't invest in an espresso machine for glee ," said Kurt," it would be a necessity for everyone. Yes, I am getting your decaf frappe , Cedes "

" Thank God ," breathed Mercedes," Mom has banned dad from coffee this week which means that we..meaning me ..must suffer too "

" Understood and I have got you covered " assured Kurt, not noticing the striking dark figure in pressed khaki shorts and a dark blue button down shirt slide beside him.

He hung up the phone and was thankful that there wasn't a really se t time for summer glee and that was generally late as well

" Buying your girlfriend her morning fix ?" asked the dark haired young man, his gaze frank. He carried himself with a confidence much older than that of a 16 year old.

Kurt turned and found himself staring at the same handsome young man from star bucks , and felt his breath whoosh out of him at the nearness. Oh my Kurt Hummel .

" Uh, girlfriend," Kurt laughed, nervously," no. No ..best friend . "

" Oh," his smile was charming ," of course, I should have known. Its nice to run into you again…we met a while back at star bucks for our morning ritual coffee'

" I remember you…" squeaked Kurt, wiping his clammy palms on his pants.

" Blaine Anderson," he introduced himself, cordially," and you are…?"

" Kurt Hummel " Kurt managed a tremulous smile as butterflies cavorted and danced wildly as if they were on some kind of drug in his pit of stomach.

" It's nice , really nice to meet you, Blaine "

Blaine smiled and shook his hand, holding it a tad bit longer than necessary.

Are you gay?

Kurt wanted to scream it but was too afraid of being painfully wrong ..yet again.

A guy could only take so much heartache.

He refrained from asking the question and let go of his hand. " Blaine "

Blaine chuckled ," I like star bucks but this place is a much better alternative . Not only is the atmosphere charming and a throwback to the mid 90's but cheaper '

" there is that ," answered Kurt," and the coffee is quite good. Better than McDonalds anyhow ..and the croissants and Danishes are simply the best in town "

" I do like a croissant upon occasion.." said Blaine, meeting his gaze.

Kurt couldn't decide if he was flirting with him so he just smiled , thinly.

He blushed ," perhaps we could share a quick breakfast….."

" Kurt , dude ," Sam Evans rushed in, cutting in between them," hey, I thought I would find you here. I think its really important that we talk …."

Kurt sucked in a breath and refrained from being rude to Sam. " What exactly are you doing here , Sam ? It's barely eight -thirty in the morning and unlike the rest of us, this is your summer and you do not have glee practice this morning "

He didn't notice the spark of interest flicker in Blaine's eye at the mention of glee.

" I should let you..two talk in private ," said Blaine," ah, my turn anyhow "

He nodded politely at Kurt and moved to place his order at the counter.

Damn!

Kurt turned to Sam, slightly miffed. " You couldn't have sent me a text , a tweet, email"

" didn't think that would be the cool thing to do," said Sam," sides Bo figured you would be either here or at star bucks . Could we please sit down and talk, Kurt ?"

They slid into a table, Kurt more than slightly perturbed.

" Mercedes boyfriend knows my schedule ," said Kurt," I've become predictable "

" ran into him first " answered Sam, truthfully," sorry I interrupted "

"it's done ," dismissed Kurt, crossing his arms," and to what do I owe this visit, Sam ? I mean, you barge into the Lima Bean as if your ready to make proclamations of affections towards me. Since I doubt that is the case, I have practice in 15 minutes "

He crossed his legs and tried to keep his heart from beating . For he knew that was another hopeless romantic dream that wouldn't come to fruition.

" Speak, I mean, its obviously important if you have tracked me down here "

Sam shifted uncomfortable in his chair." I think that you are really cool, Kurt "

This was too familiar . Kurt closed his eyes, opened them, and composed himself.

Sam continued ," The thing is I think we ..you and me..like got our wires crossed, dude. Its partially my fault cause before I moved here I went to an all guys school so maybe I came on too strong since I wanted to make friends and everything …"

" Came on too strong ," Kurt managed a laugh tinged with bitterness around the edges," is that what you would call it? Oh why would I ever misentrept your constant attentions towards me as romantic intrest ? I mean , the flirting was obvious to all "

Sam expression was terse." I'm not gay," swore Sam," and I'm sorry if I..somehow misled you but the fact is that I like girls. "

" I have 3 witnesses that will attest to the fact you were indeed coming on to me "

Sam's lips thinned ," Which is why I wanted to clear the air between us. Your pretty cool , Kurt, and I respect that your gay or whatever but we're bros. friends and I really don't want to lose that friendship before I start up at McKinley. You guys kind of have me sort of freaked about what to expect there once school starts as it is .."

Kurt sat up straighter in his chair. " of course because why should anything be different "

" Despite the fact that hair color isn't natural," informed Kurt," I don't take friendships lightly myself . So this isn't the problem you seem to think it was to be, Sam "

" good " Sam breathed a sigh of relief," I hope your feelings are hurt or anything '

" I am fine " assured Kurt, glancing curiously out of the corner of his eye at Blaine ," you needn't worry about my feelings. "

" I know you put the moves on Rachel …" dropped Kurt ," and I must say your fortunate to be standing. Finn has quite a temper and he is deeply in love with Rachel "

He winced," I got that idea when he threatened to kill me. "

Kurt couldn't resist the small smile curving around his mouth. " you never stood a chance with Rachel. My friend is devoted to Finn "

Sam nodded." I am sorry ," Sam still felt as if things weren't resolved with Kurt .he hated tension and fighting and stuff ," so I didn't screw up our friendship at all"

Kurt weighed his options." your sorry but yet you don't deny that you flirted with me," went on Kurt ," I know flirting . You flirted right back…"

" I don't know," Sam heaved a sigh," cant we just like forget that we talked about this ? Just be friends and bros since its what guys do. You know , a bromance that isn't really anything but they talk about them all the time on TV and stuff.."

Kurt rolled his eyes upwards." God, just stop! Please, you sound like Finn "

" You were my first real friend when I got here ,Kurt ," told Sam with sincerity," and it'd be cool if you had my back when school starts up.."

Kurt watched as his own fairytale romance complete with sam as the dashing blonde prince faded away in his mind blurred by a charismatic smile and dark hair and that knock of resignation he was familiar with sunk heartily in.

" Once again, Sam, I am not that petty," said Kurt with a dismissive gesture," well, I can be but not about this. This will not affect our me when I say that I adjust quite well these days and this isn't the first misunderstanding I have had "

" Good ," replied Sam," I was worried for a while about that. "

Mercedes and Tina had told him of Kurt's crush on Finn last year and how it had resolved.

" Kurt " Blaine stopped in front of the table , two cups of coffee in his hands," I hope I'm not interrupting a date or anything .."

" It's not a date ' Sam was quick to answer for his friend .

" Sam and I are just bros " Kurt borrowed the phrase," of course not , Blaine "

" I took the liberty of ordering you that coffee," Blaine sat the paper cup on the table," maybe we could table the conversation and breakfast for another time "

" Now is good ,' stumbled a nervous Kurt," really, I have time "

Blaine smiled back at him." Unfortunately I don't so rain check "

His eyes lingered on the shorter young man ," As new friends, of course "

Without waiting for Kurt to answer or get over his initial shock, Blaine simply gave a wave and walked out of the coffee shop , unaware of his reaction to him.

" Blaine , wait ," Kurt stood up, crestfallen," dammit, where did he go?"

" Out the door ," informed Sam," and that dude was hitting on you like big time "

" Only in my wildest dreams," sighed Kurt with an offhand wave," and now I have to get Mercedes coffee and be incredibly late to glee practice. "

Sam rose " have fun "

" You should still consider trying out for glee " added Kurt ," also unless you have a death wish, it wouldn't pay for you to continue hitting on Rachel "

Sam flashed a cash grin." Not that interested in Rachel," confessed Sam ," she's pretty and all but I kind of have my eye on this other girl "

Kurt opened his mouth then closed it quickly.

Somehow he had a feeling that he was better off being in the dark here .

SH

Meanwhile at the Fabray-Puckerman apartment, Beth was wailing quite loudly , shaking her head, her little face turning red from assertation as Quinn paced about the living room , holding her close and feeling as if she should know why she was this upset.

She was her mother, for Gods sake .

" Ssssh, Bethy ," Quinn murmured , soothingly against her hair,' momma has you. What's the matter ? Oh…oh , now baby, daddy just changed you so you cant be we t"

A worried Puck hovered by her, arms out." give me her ," ordered the nervous father," maybe she pooped again. That is her shitty ..crap..dirty diaper cry, Q "

" Her diaper isn't dirty ," argued Quinn," I just checked . She's just fussy , that's it "

Puck expression was grim." She's crying like she is in fucking pain, Q"

Quinn felt her forehead and cheek." She feels just fine "

" Lets take her to the doctor " stated puck," I'll just call or hell, we'll take her in to the hospital in case its serious. Babies get serious things sometimes…. I don't want o screw around and take a chance with Beth..just let me text Berry about us not going to glee "

Quinn sshed her daughter , rubbing her back and Beth cried but rested her head against her mothers shoulder." I don't think she needs a doctor, Puck. She doesn't want her bottle , I..I just think she wants her Mommy to hold her "

Puck eyed her suspiciously." Are you sure ? Cause she's been screaming for like 15 fucking minutes, Q? maybe she has that colic…I think Mom said I had that when I was a baby so we should make sure that Beth didn't like get that from me "

" It isn't colic," declared Quinn," I'm gonna stay home with her today though "

" Then we're both staying home with her " decided puck,' we can take turns watching her

" There isn't any need for us both to miss practice," said Quinn as Beth's cries started to subside ," I don't think its anything for us to freak out about , Puck. Maybe she didn't get enough sleep …so I am going to rock her "

" Are you sure she isn't hot or anything ?" fretted a worried Puck," I can get that fancy thermometer thing that Ms.P got us and we can make sure "

" She feels fine " stated Quinn, edgily,' I would know if she had a fever "

" I would still feel better if we took her to the hospital," said puck," I worked extra hours at the pools in Carmel so we got some money to spare "

Quinn handed Beth over to Puck." NO. No doctor, I will take her temp but I am right "

Beth looked at her father with watery eyes and he kissed her cheek.

" I think Mommy didn't get enough sleep is more like it "

Quinn pursed her lips and came out with the thermometer." Hold her still "

Puck made a face," Damn Quinn, cant we lay her down first ? God, why do we have to take her temperature there ? No wonder she's gonna scream..I would scream if you stuck that thing in there too…." he cuddled Beth closer to him, protectively.

" this is more accurate for babies her age " said Quinn, calmly.

" Torture is more like it " grumbled Puck," vicious woman "

" You're the one who wants to take her to the hospital " reminded Quinn," she is fussy"

After about ten minutes of arguing and a screaming Beth, her temperature was taken.

She was perfectly fine and pissed as her daddy was.

Quinn ran a tired hand through her disc helved blonde hair and retrieved her daughter from Puck. " She wants me. You can go to Glee practice now …."

Puck set his jaw and knew something was going on with her. " We fucking make the decisions about Beth together so don't tell me what to do "

" Fine don't go to glee but I need to take care of Beth," declared Quinn, succinctly ," alone . You can do whatever the hell you want , Puck "

" I don't know what crawled up your ass this morning, babe , but I think I'd rather let mom watch Beth right now rather than you "

" I don't need your Mom to watch my daughter ,' exploded Quinn, " when I am perfectly capable of taking care of her myself. I am not my mom…I care "

Right , so this had something to do with Judy and that was never good.

" I think you should calm down and I'll take Beth with me to practice " treaded puck, carefully. " maybe you need to skip and take a nap or something "

Quinn's hazel eyes burned into him making him wince. " Just go "

Beth was just whimpering now and well, much as Quinn could be moody and scary sometimes it wasn't like she would ever mistreat their daughter or anything.

Maybe if he just let it go and let her have mommy and me time she'd get over whatever it was that she was in a pissed off bitchy mood over.

They hadn't even had sex again and puck was thinking maybe he ought to work on that.

" Fine " puck gave her a hard kiss," stop being such a bitch "

" Don't cuss ," warned Quinn," if her first word is a swear I will kill you "

He kissed the top of Beth's head, grabbed his car keys , and flew out of the apartment leaving mother and daughter alone .

" you just wanted mommy ,' murmured Quinn, a strong sense of sadness surrounding her ," its alright to want mommy. A girl is suppose to need her mom and be there for her '

A tear slid under her lashes." I love my Beth so much ..I ..I cant believe I ever ..was going to give you …up " she choked on the admission because it had been set in stone for so long before she had changed her mind ," daddy and I were ..we weren't together . "

More tears gathered in her hazel eyes and slid silently tracking the tears down her cheeks.

" I was with ..well, your uncle Finn but that's not important. I didn't get how much I loved you until your daddy sang to me your name and then I knew "

Beth nestled closer unaware of her mothers turmoil in her heart.

" God, I am a horrible Mom who was going to give you up to a crazy lady "

The tears came hot and fast as Beth and Quinn cried together ." I ..I promise I will make it up to you…you see, bethy . I love you soooo much, Mommy loves you "

SH

Not far away in the Lima Heights Adjacent , Santana was still trying to get on her mothers good side after the whole bikini issue . Her disappointment was obvious and despite the fact that she had actually apologized a couple of times , things were pretty tense around the Lopez household.

Even Santana was uncomfortable which she really hated.

" Here, Mom,' Santana placed a glass of orange juice in front of her mother," drink your juice. We're out of coffee and I know you haven't been to the store yet "

Maria placed the checkbook aside and took a drink.' thank you, Santana , but sucking up to me will still not convince me to change my mind about your punishment "

" I know I was wrong," Santana tried another tactic," but that's mean, Mom. You know I busted my ass to beat fabray out of the top spot on the Cheerios and its mine "

" I know that you love being a cheerleader but there is more to life than that ," explained Maria ," despite what that psycho coach of yours tells you girls behavior like that isn't right . You know how I feel about this stupid power trip you seem to be on.."

" You have no clue , Mother ," informed Santana ," I need that power "

" it's how I stay strong at that school and on top "

" I know that McKinley isn't the greatest school but your behavior bothers me " said Maria ," and you don't talk to me so maybe if I take this away, some of that attitude will go away . Unless this is your way of telling me you would rather live with your dad "

" Mom, I don't want to live with Dad ," insisted a serious and still angry Santana ," the cash is great but I don't need to see his parade of sluts of the week "

Maria considered reprimanding her but decided to stay silent here since she actually agreed with her daughter on this subject. " I am still not entirely pleased with what I learned from talking to the other parents …your behavior shames me. "

" isn't suppose to gossip about us !' said an outraged Santana

" It wasn't your teacher ," explained Maria ,gripping her juice glass," it was that nice Burt Hummel. Apparently his son shares his life with him and honestly you seduced that nice Finn Hudson out of spite ….I have failed as a parent "

Santana flamed red and wanted to scream. Great, fucking great !

Now her Mom knew about her taking Finn's v-card. Perfect.

Hummel was six kinds of dead when she saw him in glee .

" I needed a younger man for Sue's new Madonna weeek ," said Santana ," Finn is younger than me. God, mom, you need to get over this whole shocked thing and its not like you don't know I haven't been having sex or anything "

Maria shook her head in distress." you knew he liked this other girl "

Santana rolled her eyes again . Just how much did Kurt tell his dad ?

" manhands , yea, we all knew he was nuts over Berry ," went on Santana , determined to turn this around for the better," it wasn't a big deal. It was sex. "

" It is not right for you to have your fathers attitude on this ," Maria was frustrated beyond belief," can you not see that ? Is this how you look at your relationship with poor Matt or do you plan on breaking that poor boys heart again ? "

" so I'm like Dad ," Santana shrugged , nonchalantly ," look I know your hoping I was like secretly in love with Finnocence or some shit like that but that wasn't the deal. It was a one time only thing cause I needed the power boost and he thought Berry was doing . Matt is different , okay "

" there is so much wrong with that , young lady , but what is this about Matt ?"

" Look Mom, don't get all excited or anything but I think Matt is like the real deal. "

The juice sat and Maria stared hard at her daughter , knowing true well that she ought to be trying to get through to her about her cavalier attitude but somewhere through all that Bs was some truth. It was progress, slight , but still progress that she was willing to actually talk about a relationship. Santana tended to avoid that as much as she avoided chic flicks and shopping at a discount store but then she was still just 16.

" Your happy ..you seem happy with Matt ? I think this is the first summer I haven't caught you with a different guy …."

" don't get all sappy ," said Santana ," I am happy. Matt and I are actually good and he's suddenly all about us and the words which is really not me "

Maria reached across the table and clasped her hand," Matt is in love with you"

She heaved a sigh ," That's what he tells me and I..I love him back , okay "

" Oh Blessed Mary " Maria hugged her daughter ,' I so hoped for this "

" Damn, Mom, " grumbled Santana ," relax. It's not that big of a deal and wasn't it you that has been harping on my ass because I never talk to you about this shit "

" You don't though you have no problem mortifying me with your behavior "

Santana grinned at that." that's more for me. Your expression is awesome "

" Look Matt can be way too quiet sometimes and he has awful taste in movies but he makes me feel important and special. I love him too, that's the truth "

A smile wreathed Maria's face at her daughters admission and the cheerleading issue was pushed on the backburner. " Your in love with the boy"

" Didn't I just tell you I am ," Santana shifted uncomfortably not used to sharing her feelings ," and I don't go around blabbing this to everyone. You, me, Matt, of course, and Brittany ..that's it. Alright , Mom?"

" it doesn't make you less a person for falling in love " said Maria , knowingly.

" I'm not sappy and emotional over this …" insisted Santana , softly.

" I never expected that you would be ," Maria squeezed her hand, pushed a lock of dark hair from her shoulder," and I am privileged that you told me, honey. I think the world of Matt ..I also believe that he is good for you"

Santana shrugged, as if it made no difference one way or the other.

" He does keep me from killing Berry on a regular basis …."

" Good for him," laughed Maria," and what have I told you about tormenting that girl "

" Its not fault Berry is an easy target " commented Santana with a smirk.

" I don't care, " countered her mother," you need to stop it. Now does Matt return your feelings ? Surely he does …..I have seen the way that he looks at you "

Santana couldn't resist the grin curving around her red lips. " Matt is so in love with me that I have him eating out of the palm of my hand "

" I am so thrilled for you " Maria hugged her daughter ," I have wanted this for you for so long. I have been terrified that you would kick love to the curb, Santana Maria "

" MOM!" Santana drew back ," don't go nuts over this. Its not that big of a deal "

" I think that is a very big deal…" said Maria , firmly .

She stood and smiled at her daughter who wore her trademark scowl /smirk when the conversation turned a bit more emotional than she liked . She had so much of her father in her and the divorce had only made her harden her heart more.

" Fine I'm in love with my boyfriend ," stated Santana ," and I really like glee , okay "

" Good now promise me no more hoochie outfits ?"

Her mom was really loving this whole sharing thing. " I wont dress like a slut "

" thank you," told Maria ," and no more dad approved outfits either. I don't care how expensive it is or anything , I cant trust your fathers judgment but I would hope that I can trust your judgement , young lady "

" I promise ," Santana was sincere," believe me, Matt gave me enough grief over my bikini even though he thought I was totally hot in it . "

Her mother gave her a disapproving eye ," It was inappropriate , Santana "

Reluctantly Santana just nodded ,' believe me, I wont do it again "

Before she could turn it back around to her life as a head Cheerio, her cell went off .

" Hey Britt , what's going on ?"

" I think Lord Tubbington is going through depression," explained Brittany, " I think if I took him to glee with us it might really lift up his spirits "

Santana bit her lip to refrain from laughing . It was incredibly silly but her best friend adored that oversized cat. " I don't think glee would cheer him up, Britt, butm maybe we can pick him up a new toy or something later "

" You always know just what he needs , San," smiled Brittany," thanks "

She paused to look at her severely overweight fluffy cat named Lord tubbington .

' I don't think the diet is helping much. Maybe he needs more exercise .."

' Let him run through your sisters room …." suggested Santana , helpfully.

" Oh I can do that ," perked up Brittany ," so, I'm almost ready to go to glee. Are mike and me picking you up today or is matt ? I cant remember what we said .."

" Matt should be here any minute ," answered Santana," we'll pick you up "

She hung up the cell and met her moms curious expression." What ? You know that Brittany can be forgetful ..a lot "

" such a sweet girl for one so forgetful," commented Maria ," so what diet of the week is her Lord of the cats on this time ,Santana ?"

" Adkins ," answered Santana , twitching her lips into an affectionate smile ," Britt said that Lord Tubbington got really sick on the Slim Fast "

Maria laughed ," Oh that girl ! I love her like my own but such silliness "

" It is what makes her Brittany and my best friend " said Santana with affection .

' Oh tell that I would be more than happy to help out at the New Directions booth at the Rotary festival ," recalled Maria," I missed the meeting the other day "

" Your volunteering ? " Santana refrained from making a face," that's great and all, Mom. I think we've got plenty of parents like I know Hudson's mom , uh, Kurt's dad probably since he's hooking up with her. Oh and Miss. Pillsbury plus pretty sure that is going to make sure all of us work the stupid booth before we have to perform "

" I still want to help," stated Maria , matter of factly," I never did for your cheerios because that horrid woman only wanted a big fat check. I support you and your glee club one hundred percent so I am a part of the Booster club as well "

" great, Mom," Santana managed a smile ," come sell raffle tickets and baked goods "

Just then Matt pulled in the drive , honking his horn and saving her .

" glad we could have this talk and all," declared Santana ," I've got to go now "

He had barely pulled in the driveway and to a stop when his girlfriend climbed inside and smashed her lips against his in a greeting . He kissed her back , slowing it down.

" Not that I'm complaining or anything ,' said matt," but what was that for ?"

' I missed you ," answered Santana ," and I just shared my feelings and stuff bonding with my mom. I really think it helped and she totally approves of you since I know how you feel about that sort of crap, Matt " He silenced her with a easy kiss.

" I know its been rough with you and your Mom, San ," Matt held her close and she moved in ," so I am glad to hear things are starting to look up for you "

She blew out a breath and smiled at him." I love you, Rutherford "

Matt was quiet but she was content and loved. She was really getting used to it .

SH

Meanwhile it seemed as if everyone was having a late start arriving to the choir room this morning , Kurt and Mercedes had found a corner on the risers and talking with Tina .

Artie was practicing his guitar and Brad , the resident pianist, was quietly perusing sheet music. The others hadn't arrived yet including which didn't shock anyone .

Kurt was regaling the girls with details of his adventure at the coffee shop that morn.

" I have seen Blaine twice now ," sighed a hopeful Kurt ," again I was struck by his absolute dreaminess and he just breathes charisma out of very hot pores "

" You said that about Sam " Mercedes couldn't resist the jab.

" Finn too," added Tina," I think your having a pattern here , Kurt "

" Will you two shut up and let me tell this " said a good natured Kurt ,' and I didn't .admire Finn's pores. Though I do like nice skin but that isn't the point "

" look , Kurt ," said Mercedes, kindly," I'm glad your all excited about this Blaine guy but I don't think you should jump into a rebound crush like this …."

Tina frowned," Is there even such a thing ?"

" A rebound is a rebound " this was contributed from artie from the sidelines.

Kurt made a strangled noise .' I am not rebounding ," dismissed Kurt," and knowing my luck, I will never see this Blaine wonderful ever again. Let me have this moment "

" I still don't understand why you just didn't get his number " questioned Tina

" frankly before it could even occur to me ," went on Kurt," Sam rushed in, no thanks to Bo, and decided to settle our little misunderstanding right then and there . Not to mention ruining my chance for any further conversation with the boy of my dreams "

" Ouch, had to be painful for you, Hummel " added Puck, joining them on the risers.

" What straight dudes are you hitting on this week ?"

" No one and I certainly wouldn't tell you, Puck " said Kurt, flipping his bangs.

" Well Blondie that you have been hanging all over sure as hell isn't gay," informed Puck," caught lady Lips hitting on Quinn the other day..had to set him straight "

Mercedes, Tina, and Kurt all turned to look at the badass at this piece of news.

" Sam hit on Quinn ?" asked Mercedes, offended ," she didn't say a word "

" Wonderful ," sighed Kurt," and adding to my sheer humiliation "

Puck flashed a grin," I do what I can , Hummel "

" Where is Quinn ?" asked Mercedes, noting the classic blonde wasn't with Puck.

Puck threw himself into an empty chair before answering her. " Home at our place," answered Puck," Beth was like super fussy and crying over everything this morning. Quinn's like in a really psycho mood and she wanted to stay with Beth today "

" You probably shouldn't call the mother of your child psycho, Puck " offers Artie

" What," said Puck," I love Quinn and everything but its like when she was on that last tri-mester or whatever with Beth. Bitchy and weepy all at once "

" cut her some slack," said a good natured Mercedes," she's just being a good mom "

" I never said she wasn't a good mom," countered Puck," Quinn rocks at being a mom.I just said she's moodier than crap this morning which is why I didn't stay with her "

" not because she probably kicked you out …" suggested artie , earning him a glare.

" Hell no " smirked puck," I'm not stupid. She didn't want me there so I left "

" I thought it sounded normal," told Tina , thoughtfully," I mean since I have known Quinn , she's been moody like always "

" It's different this time ," replied a wary Puck," I don't know why its different but it is "

He couldn't put a finger on it but something was bothering his girlfriend .

He just might have to pry the truth out of her .

" I know your all about eating healthy , babe ," said Finn, his arm around Rachel's shoulders ," but orange juice and that apple platter thing isn't very much. "

" I am plenty full, Finn," insisted Rachel," and it was a nice breakfast "

She smiled against his forearm," besides you ate enough for the both of us "

" I think I heard you can get a wheat muffin at McDonalds now " adds Finn , concerned that her healthy, vegan diet was gonna make her too thin.

He loved her but on their very first date ( back when she still ate meat ) she ate pepperoni pizza . Now she might nibble a couple bites of his and eat her veggie one.

" I am not hungry, Finn , but thanks for your concern " she kissed his arm.

" cant you two leave this display of cuteness at the door ?" Kurt teased the couple.

" I don't think I'm cute ," Brittany bounced into the choir room with Mike at her heels," and I thought we all agreed that Finn and Rachel are too cute. Its gross "

Mike smiled indulgently at his girlfriend and pulled her on his lap," come here, Britt "

" Santana and I are the hot factor in New Directions " finished Brittany with a smile.

" She drank my monster ," mike was sheepish," sorry , guys, I couldn't stop her "

" Super hyper Brittany " said artie , rolling over to his girlfriend .

" thanks, artie ," Brittany met his gaze, " I really like that..I'd be like Wonder woman only not. Super me …Super Brittany . That has a really nice ring to it "

She turned and flung herself at Kurt." Oh my god, Kurt , I love that outfit "

The fashion forward young man was dressed in red skinny jeans and a sleek form fitting Marc Jacobs red and white striped top .

" Just a little something I found from Marc Jacobs summer collection "

" You look like a French whore " Santana couldn't resist the barb at him.

" sticks, Santana ," replied Kurt, easily," your words no longer hurt me "

" I can help with that…" trailed Santana before Matt grabbed her hand and pulled her into the chair beside him and Brittany," play nice with Kurt "

Santana folded her arms across her chest." I was being nice "

" insulting him wasn't being nice " reminded matt , " you said you'd try "

" I am ," snapped Santana ," don't be pushy, Matt. I didn't even point out that Finn might regret all those burgers he consumed at the party when football time rolls around "

Finn stared at her then down at his own stomach. He didn't have a gut . Did he ?

Rachel seemed to like his chest and he didn't think he was fat .

" I burn a lot of calories on the field ….." muttered Finn, under his breath .

Rachel placed a reassuring hand on his knee. " I love how you look . I think you're the hottest looking guy in the whole school Finn "

" thanks , Rach " Finn kissed her softly .

" Okay, guys ," Will barreled into the choir room, energetic ," sorry I am so late . Important business for our New Directions Booster club booth ….however we now will also be raffling two free oil changes courtesy of Kurt's dad "

Kurt crossed his legs, bored." Dad was glad to help "

" A free manicure compliments of Brittany's mother and our baked goods "

" I have already started baking my banana bread, ' says Rachel

" Thank you, Rachel," said Will," I know it will be a big hit "

" You really need to get over these lame bake sales, " brought up Santana

" That's enough, Santana ," replied Will, evenly," our last bake sale was a success thanks to Puck's cupcakes. I hope we can get you to make some more this time "

' Sure , I can make cupcakes ," answered Puck," its like really easy "

" I think our booth and our show will be memorable ," continued Will," uh, where's Quinn? I think we need to run through our numbers again for the festival and she really need to be here …." he looked at puck, expectantly .

" She's with Beth " stated puck," she was fussy. I'll show Q the choreography "

Will nodded, understanding . " Summer is on the end coming up quicker than I would like however we have the Rotary festival gig to look forward to before all of that. "

" Don't bring up school yet, ," brought up Finn," we still have time off "

" yeah," added Puck," don't suck the fun out of it for us. Quinn and I still haven't decided whose going to watch Beth for us while we're at school"

Will held up his hands in peace." sorry , guys ," replied the teacher ," okay no more school talk. Let's get down to business and run through our numbers . Everyone , take your places and Brad " the music began to lift ," Finn, Rachel, go "

Will smiled happily, basking in the glow that the kids would se the night on fire.

The Lima rotary festival was a small step but it was one in the right direction.

He could almost be more excited than the kids about this .

It was a good feeling and one that stayed with him all throughout glee .

New Directions was ready to show the folks of Lima the stuff they were made of.


	38. Chapter 38

The smell of cinnamon sugar elephant ears, buttery popcorn and corn dogs wafted through the park the scents mingling with that of cotton candy and lemon-shake-ups.

Lima's Rotary celebration was in full swing for the early morning hours as folks from different groups and organizations went about setting up their booths and preparing for the crowd that would converge on the park in several hours. Like any small Midwestern town , the summer festival also consisted of a smattering of carnival rides and games, local entertainment on the stage of the cow palace, and booths mingling with the food hocking everything from yummy treats , raffles in every way possible, and much more.

Excitement was in the morning air as Finn, Puck, Mike, and Matt finished setting up the New Directions booth Booster club booth , tightening and straightening to the satisfaction of Rachel and Finn's mom who had the day off to help .

" I think your off just a fraction to the right on your side, Finn ," says Rachel, surveying it with a critical eye," if you just perhaps tighten it one more time I think it will do "

Finn blew out a breath and stared warmly at his girlfriend ." Rach," growled Finn," we've been straightening …it for like ten minutes. Its not going anywhere , trust me "

She sent him an appreciative smile." We wouldn't want it to be crooked "

Carole slipped an arm around her sons girlfriends shoulder ." Honey , its fine "

" Are you sure ?" questioned Rachel, determined to make it the most noticeable.

" Absolutely ," assured Carole,' and the boys are getting testy. I think its fine and we leave it at that before we get their tempers going …"

" I suppose your right " says Rachel then to the guys," That's just perfect, guys "

" About time " breathed Matt, slouching against the pole that held his side up.

Finn wiped his hand across his brow." She wasn't that bad "

Mike smirked " Fractions with putting up a tent , Finn "

Finn smirked at him," it's not that big of a deal "

" Thanks Carole " called out Puck, gratefully . The guys looked at him," What if Carole hadn't stopped Berry we would have been putting this up and painting it or some stupid shit that she would come up with . You all know its true "

" I talked her out of painting the awning gold " added Finn, under his breath .

He relaxed against the booth" We should probably get the tables set up in here "

He , Puck, matt, and Mike headed towards the grass and the general direction of the parking lot when Tina and Santana came by, carrying the long table together.

" We've got it ," declared Tina," we don't need to wait on a bunch of guys to carry a couple of long folding tables for us "

" Move it, Chang ," called out Santana ," or Tina and I will hit you with this "

Making a face at her , Mike made a sweeping gesture which caused Tina to giggle and moved before the Latina made good on her word.

He still didn't put it past her to deck him with the table because no matter what Matt swore about his girlfriend , the girl had major anger issues .

" I have one pink lawn chair and another green one " declared Brittany , carrying them into the booth where the girls were busy arranging the tables . She opened a chair and settled into it," I think it'd be cool if we all camped here tonight "

Santana leaned against the table." We are not going to camp by a cow palace, Brittany "

" Yeah but its not like there are cows in there anymore " added Brittany, simply.

" I like to camp but even I have to agree with Santana about this " added Tina

Brittany frowned and surveyed the rest of glee, everyone was busy setting things up.

" I bet I could get somebody to camp out here with me tonight "

" I have our sign ," announced Mercedes," designed by our very own artist Miss Tina "

Tina blushed ," it's a Glee club sign, Mercedes, not the Van Gough "

" What it is , Tina , is tasteful and eye-catching " contributed Kurt, helpfully.

" If I wore a hot bikini I could guarantee you we'd pack in the customers ' told Santana , as Will carried more lawn chairs and a cooler over to the booth.

" while I appreciate the spirit of your offer, Santana ," said Will in teacher mode ," I think not . If we ever decide on another car wash I might consider it "

" You can save the speech, ," cut in Santana ,' I own other bikinis "

Will offered her a wan smile. He wasn't even going to acknowledge that .

" the booth is really looking good, guys. Great sign , Tina "

" thanks' said Tina, coloring slightly. She loved art but hadn't really considered herself an artist as she dabbled abit but singing was her dream.

" We want our booth and presentation to be warm and friendly,' encouraged Rachel, as she and Carole unfolded a blue tablecloth littered with stars on the table.

" So we can totally make sure Santana isn't selling anything …" said Kurt , glibly.

" Screw you, Kurt ," dismissed Santana ," I will get the hot guys to buy from us "

" She is really good at that ," added Brittany," I bought a cupcake from her last year "

Kurt considered a jibe then decided against it. It was safer not to comment here .

" Well it didn't take as much convincing as I had thought it would ," declared Quinn, carrying over a large basket ," thank God, Mom is still feeling guilty. She graciously donated this ridiculously priced Longaberger basket she bought with my dads money ..it is ours to raffle . Its also worth a lot of money "

She handed Tina the basket who displayed it on the other table for easy viewing .

" Must be a lot of guilt ," murmured Carole ," I have like a ten dollar spoon holder from them . If Finn's grandmother hadn't been having a party I wouldn't have bought it "

" Oh my mom collects those too," added Brittany," I had her tell all of her friends about our raffle since she works on everyone's nails down at the salon and all "

She paused ," I have a good feeling about this. I know we'll make more money than we did at our bake sale last year..I mean, the whole town doesn't hate us "

" Of course the whole town wouldn't hate New directions, honey ," said Carole," that would be ridiculous. I think this booth is a very good idea , myself "

" Besides we're selling Rachel's chocolate peanut butter cookies and her banana bread," spoke up Finn," all of them are awesome. If she didn't make stuff like that for me, I would buy all of them because she is a really great baker "

" thank you " Rachel pressed a soft kiss on her boyfriends lips ," and I made an extra loaf of banana bread for you , Finn. "

His grin split across his face and he gave her a quick hug," thanks, babe "

" Yes, I am positive that our booth will be a success ," cut in Will," it was kind of Rachel to spend all day baking for us. Mr. Hummel was also nice enough to donate two free oil changes from his shop and the basket from Mrs. Fabray as well "

" Not to mention the fact that I have a big mouth," chuckled Carole ," I can sell pretty darn good. I sold everything from Avon to Tupperware when Finn was a baby "

" MOM!" admonished Finn, burying his face in his girlfriends brown hair.

" We appreciate the help, Mrs. Hudson " told will, " we didn't have a lot of volunteers "

" Glad to do it ," smiled Carole ," Glee is really good for Finn '

" Santana 's mother will be by to help later " said will, " she left me a message "

" Santana will love that …" murmured Brittany, sarcastically .

SH

Artie and Sean had discovered en route to the festival once they got past the awkward that they had much in common. Artie didn't share his love of football but their disability bonded them in a way that neither really had with anyone and they both had the same droll sense of humor. So the two young men sat in their wheelchairs in the middle of the park having what might be a heart to heart. It was nice because something's neither were comfortable discussing with to those close to them.

Sean was really thankful that Rachel had made him agree to come here today.

" I get really depressed some days ," said Sean," a lot of days actually. I feel like I'm missing out of my life and that I screwed up royally but I'm getting better. The therapy has actually started helping me, Rachel has been giving me singing lessons and I think I can give the finnster a run for his money now "

Artie chuckled at that. " that's really cool," said the be speckled young man," I feel that way sometimes when I think of all the normal things a boyfriend should do that I cant or that I will never dance. Mike chang over there -awesome dancer. Me, not so much "

" I get that ," picked up Sean," and you know I feel almost normal . I miss girls really bad and really glad my boy Finn met Rachel. She's one in a million "

" You like Rachel "

" yea, she's like the sweetest girl I've ever met , man, but I wont poach Finn's girl "

" I would really like to see that " commented Artie , under his breath .

" so besides the fact that this is only like the third time I've done something normal since the accident ," replied Sean in considerable good spirits ," I've got to say that your girlfriend is hot. That soft voice and pretty brown eyes are super cute .."

" how did you wind up with her ? If you don't mind me being a girl and asking …"

Artie shrugged, nonchalantly ." naw, its no big deal ," answered artie ,' I always thought Tina was pretty but I was sort of shy and so was she. She .. The first number we did in Glee was Don't Stop Believing and she pushed my chair ..we hit it off right then "

" So you tow have been dating a long time ?" asked a curious Sean

" Five months " beamed artie ," longer than Finn and Rachel and defiantly longer than puck and Quinn. Tee has a wicked sense of humor, she's totally into her growing feminism and she keeps me in love when I can be an objectifying ass sometimes "

Tina wound her arms around his neck," you got that right "

Artie grinned up at her ," Mr. shue send you to rope me and Sean into working "

" I think he wants you to do the sound check later " answered Tina ," are you and my boyfriend exchanging sob stories , Sean ? Because if you are, no offense, but I really don't want to hear all that feeling sorry for myself crap "

" I really miss having a girlfriend " commented Sean , causing Tina to laugh ," are you gonna beat me up if I say that we were ? Even though we only met an hour ago "

" No but I can probably get Santana over here if you like " told Tina ," she does that " She reconsidered her words," Beating you up, I mean. not girlfriend .."

Artie laughed," I don't think Sean is her type , Tee "

" Isn't it cool that Sean is finally getting out of his house , Tina . I mean, I have been through that after the accident where you hate your life and don't want to see people but after awhile it just gets really old and lonely "

" You can say that again," admitted a wry Sean," besides I was seriously going nuts , dude . Thank God Rachel comes and visits me once a week or I'd throw a pity party "

" Artie does that every once in a while himself …" said Tina, ignoring his pointed look.

" It's pathetic too cause I'm not dead ," replied a serious Sean," so I am gonna start living my life . I really appreciate you guys letting me hang with you…."

" Hey any friend of Finn and Rachel's are friends of us " stated artie , simply.

" Sean, there you are ," Rachel swooped in, cheerfully, greeting him with a hug and a kiss on the cheek," I am so sorry I left you to your own devices here. I had to supervise the construction of our booth or Noah would have surely put us away from the stage "

" Hi Rachel ," smiled Sean," I saw you giving orders with Finn's mom. It's cool, I don't need you to be a tour guide and I've just been shooting the shit with artie "

" I am so pleased you guys are getting along ," says Rachel," and I must say, Sean, that the sun does look good on you. You are rather pale …"

He let out a boisterous laugh ,' Thanks for kicking my butt about this "

" I was glad to help .." smiled Rachel , kindly .

" She is known for that and being bossy " artie said , teasingly .

Quinn tapped an impatient foot on the grass as Rachel continued chatting with Artie and Tina and a young man in a different sort of wheelchair. The two girls had gotten chosen by to help with the first shift of selling and raffling .

" Rachel, I know you may have all of the time in the world here but I don't ," replied Quinn, sharply," Puck and I made 2 dozen cupcakes and you're supposed to be helping me bring them over to the booth. Puck's mom is watching Beth and I would like to check in with her before she takes a nap ..I am a mother, you know "

" Quinn Fabray meet Sean Fretthold . He is Finn's oldest, dearest friends "

" Uh, Rachel, dudes don't have dearest friends . Finn and I go way back "

" He has a point " agreed artie as Tina shook her head at him. Not now.

Sean gave the cool blonde a warm smile . She was gorgeous .

" good to meet you , Quinn. Finn has mentioned you a time or two so its nice to finally meet you …" started Sean, glancing at Rachel. She didn't look angry but still maybe he shouldn't mention it ..didn't want to stir up trouble with Finn and Rachel.

Quinn arched a elegant brow at him and tried to place him. " puck is Finn's oldest friend ," informed Quinn,' I would know . Finn and I dated for six months …."

Rachel blanched and tried to placate this new mood," I think Sean had his accident when he ..when you and Finn had first started dating , Quinn. They were in football camp in Columbus together and Sean sort of mentored Finn…"

Quinn crossed her arms, irritated that Rachel knew more about that year than she did .

She and Finn had been the It couple that year .

' I think I've only met Puckerman a couple of times ," said sean, wanting to say something," its really nice to meet you "

" You too " said Quinn , with a fake smile ,' Rachel, are you going to stand around chatting or help me get the cupcakes out of Puck's car ?"

" Excuse me …" says Rachel," of course I said I would help, Quinn "

Quinn gritted her teeth, glanced at the husky young man who might have been a year or two older than them then at the annoying brunet beside her .

How many more things had Finn kept from her while they had been dating ?

It ..it irked her and pissed her off a bit especially since it was obvious Rachel knew him.

" Let's go get the damn cupcakes, Rachel "

Rachel smoothed her lips together and nodded, choosing to ignore the new moms snarky remarks. " If you need to check on Beth, I am sure I can get them by myself "

" Let's just get them to the booth before all of your cookies sell out , Rachel "

" That's not gonna be any good there ," commented artie , " Quinn's in bitchy mood "

" Artie ," reprimanded Tina ," Quinn wasn't quite at bitchy. Be fair , more like moody "

" I shouldn't have brought up her and Finn …" said Sean,' if Rachel doesn't make me pay for that, somebody will . See this is what happens when you stay cooped up for too long "

" Actually Rachel explained how you and Finn know each other ," contributed Tina ," and your probably safe. Whatever pissed off Quinn , she'll take it out on Rachel "

" Shit ," swore Puck as he and Finn rejoined their friends. They had witnessed a bit of the exchange from the side of the booth ," who pissed off my baby mama?"

He stared down artie ," Dude , what are you doing to me ?"

Artie held up a hand in protest" Wasn't me. I think she was angry because She never met Sean here when she and Finn were dating but that's just a guess "

" It was my theory " said Tina, pushing at her sunglasses ,' but she's mad "

" Crap ," swore Finn," and Rachel is helping her "

" Berry can take care of herself with Quinn " reminded Puck, because that was really the last thing he was worried about. Those two chicks fought all the time so it was nothing .

" I know Rachel can deal with Quinn," Finn nudged Sean's shoulder ," Thanks a lot, dude . Rachel and Quinn get along on good days without the help …"

" I don't think it bothered Rachel that much, Finn," adds Tina ," she was fine "

" Quinn knows how to push Rach's buttons though ….." trailed Finn, quietly.

" Stop harping like a chick then and go get your girlfriend , Dude " told Puck

He ran a hand across his Mohawk.' it probably wasn't anything like that . Q has been moodier than when she was Prego and she's been really weird . I mean she cried for like five minutes when we dropped Beth off at my Moms house this morning "

" I thought you've dropped Drizzle off at her house a lot before ." said Finn

" We have and its been okay ," finished Puck," I mean its awful at first but mom knows what she's doing . Besides Beth is like the most friendly baby anyhow .."

" Quinn has always been moody ….." shrugged off Finn before taking off towards Rachel. Puck had that look about him so it was safer to just shut up. So he did .

" It's not just her normal moods ….?" questioned Artie , getting that the badass of the glee club had a certain vibe of worrying about him right now.

Puck just shrugged ," I think its more than that "

He headed in the direction of his car and his girlfriend as Sean decided to test of his wheels leaving Tina and artie to themselves. She wound her arms around his neck and kissed the skin of his neck, affectionate." I am so glad we have a drama free relationship"

He brushed his lips over hers. " Other than my backwards treatment of women "

" Your not being funny , Art, and get out of the 1950's " teased Tina ," Brittany and I walked around the carnival and you will never guess what they have "

" Overpriced tickets and 2 carousels .." Artie said ,practical as he was but with a twinkle in his blue eyes," don't hit me. Your favorite ride…the Tilt a whirl "

" I have always loved the Tilt a whirl " expressed Tina with a joyous grin," don't ask me why. I think it might be all the spinning …I like to spin "

His smile was wistful," You ought to see who you can get to ride it with you "

Tina bent to meet him eye to eye. " I think you could probably ride it, art "

" I wish but pretty sure that carnival rides aren't safe for me " replied artie ," Mom and dad had this talk years ago with the doctors. It's not like bowling …this is something I really cant do " Her face fell and he felt like the worse kind of boyfriend ever.

" Grab Mercedes or Mike ," artie smiled into her eyes," I'll watch "

" Have you even tried ?" asked Tina , under her breath. It shouldn't have been a big deal, it wasn't a big deal but it would have been nice to be smmoooshed against him.

" Please, Tee, its not a big deal ," assured artie , trying to make her smile ," I like watching you. I don't want you to set it out just because I am .."

" Artie ….." protested Tina, weakly ," fine but I would rather it was you "

" Me too " Artie kissed her and held onto her ," I love you "

SH

So to recap the Sam situation , he was a big no and straight " said Mercedes

Kurt gave his best friend a scathing look." I told you all of this ..twice ,' corrected Kurt ," I don't think there is any need to rehash my failure with boys, Cedes. Nor is there any reason for you to try and placate me when I am completely over him …"

" It's been 2 days, Kurt ," reminded Mercedes, gently," Tina , Rachel and I practically had to hit you over the head about Finn and he told you flat out he was straight "

" stop bringing up my humiliation,' said Kurt with a rueful smile," its weird enough now that our parents are practically glued at the hip these days "

He helped his friend down the ladder where they had been hanging their sign .

'Now where is your fellow ? I thought bo was going to help with this "

" He'll be over later ," explained Mercedes," according to his very weird text , he is looking into his options . I'm not sure what that means so I am figuring his future …I swear, sometimes he can be a lot like April "

" Are you worried ?" asked a concerned Kurt , because whether she admitted it or not she was in love with Bo Rhodes. He didn't want to see her hurt .

" No," answered Mercedes, honestly," Bo's been yammering about college and not going since I met him. Since he's started redoing the menu at Cal's though we watch every food network show for amateurs like Bo so if it means he's changed his mine then I'm glad "

" Are you lying ?" questioned Kurt, knowing her better .

She smiled , wryly. " No , Kurt, I want my boyfriend to be happy and not be in Lima "

Kurt scoffed ," I buy the happy part , Cedes, but I know you want him with you "

" just drop it , Kurt ," dismissed Mercedes,' no sense in worrying till Bo tells me too"

Will had overheard the conversation and hoped that Bo hadn't inherited April's predilection to run as far as she could. Mercedes wasn't fragile like Rachel was but she had deep feelings and would hurt just as much and he didn't want that for her.

He considered words of wisdom but didn't have any that would sound helpful.

" Emma Pillsbury , reporting to work "

The ginger grinned softly and tapped him on the shoulder, lightly.

Will turned around, pleasure apparent in his eyes," Emma, you came "

" I promised that I would help , I believe in you and the kids ,' replied a sincere Emma,' besides I am also a honorary new Directions booster member "

" I appreciate your support and I know the kids do too " said Will, easily .

" The booth looks lovely and it's a good location " noted the guidance counselor .

" The kids did a good job," smiled Will, " and they didn't kill each other "

Emma laughed,' So let's see about selling some raffle tickets and raise some money for those fieldtrips I know your just dying to take the kids too "

His grin was rueful," I would like them to see a real show in Cincinnati "

" are we selling lemonade or water to go with the baked goods ?" asks Emma

" No ," said Kurt," insisted just raffle tickets and the baked goods "

' We did try to tell him that it would be a good idea …." added Mercedes

Will shrugged,' I was trying to keep our costs down . Never mind I'll go buy some more ice and bottled water at the grocery store …."

Emma appraised Carole, Kurt, and Mercedes and the baked goods.

" So have we sold much yet ? Those cookies look really yummy "

" we sold three ," informed Kurt," and we have to keep Finn out of them "

Emma clapped her hands together " it's early and I am sure we'll do better during lunch "

SH

Matt and Mike had wandered over to check out the various games, judging which would be most fun and worth their money and stood in front of the targets . Bullsye and darts. It was a simple game and pure fun cause how hard was it to throw a damn dart ?

Not very .

The prizes were typical of a carnival , mirrors of all sorts with everything from cute cats, lady gaga , Pantera, and scantily clad playboy women .

A busty blonde in a provocative bikini caught their eyes and they stared in pure male admiration .

Matt flashed white teeth," I think that would be Miss June who likes to swim topless "

Mike chuckled," Those are so plastic, Rutherford. I watch enough reality TV and Kendra to know that miss June is totally having fake boobs "

" Brittany is making you watch Kendra , Chang ? " asked matt, amused .

" they are so stupid that they are funny, man ," defended matt," Britt doesn't make me watch anything I don't want to watch. '

" I don't know but those things are hot " commented Matt ," you don't know what the hell your talking about unless your reading the bios , Chang "

" screw you, Rutherford " tossed out Mike ," you aren't ever getting close to fake boobs there anyway so keep on dreaming , dude "

" right cause your no expert on boobs , Chang ," argued matt," you like legs "

" Britt has sexy gams that go on forever …." extolled the quiet dancer .

" I do like those tatas ..that's the fucking truth " said matt , unaware that Santana was behind them and taking in every word, biting down on the side of her lip.

She glanced down at her own chest which she had always been proud of before cause she got lucky and had gotten her moms looks and nice rack.

She had never had any complaints before until now . Until now and Matt was too much achicken shit to say anything to her but here was the truth cause he was going all idiot male over a big set of knockers of a fake playboy woman.

She wasn't sure if she was pissed off or hurt . Maybe she shouldn't be either because its not like matt was gonna be having sex with a real playboy slut or anything .

" Hey, we have the afternoon shift at our booth ," Santana tugged on Matt's belt loop," and you need to buy me some ice cream before I get pissy at you "

' I don't want you to be pissed " teased matt, kissing her quickly.

" I thought we were supposed to be raffling off tickets " added mike , curiously.

" You can go do that, chang ," said Santana , pressing her chest into matt's and sending him a sexy look," I wasn't in the mood to hang with Finn's Mom right now "

' You'd better take her to get what she wants , matt ' said mike , with a nod.

" I needs my ice cream fix…now " Santana purred provacivily at her boyfriend .

" come on, San, " matt slid an arm around her waist ," you know its weird that you have an obsession for pineapple whips and breadsticks "

" You forgot sex " Santana trailed her hand up his shirt ," we have time for that too "

He stilled her hand ," Don't tempt me, Santana . This is a public park "

" I've done it in the park plenty of times .its not that exciting ' remarked Santana

"I still don't want to know where you and pucker man had sex .Okay "

" it wasn't anything special, matt ," declared Santana ," I thought you were cool "

" I am but I still don't want o know that shit " stated matt, under his breath . He had thought they had dealt with this before and now she was bringing puck into it again.

If ..since puck was pretty much into Quinn these days , he didn't figure Santana and him were still getting naked together or Quinn would have murdered them both .

Unless Santana actually still felt something more for puck and didn't realize it yet.

She hadn't really mentioned her other sex partners since the beginning of summer and her mentioning puck randomly kind of bugged the crap out of him.

She was lost in her own contemplations and elaborated more her love for ice cream .

" You can blame my father for my obsession with ice cream . He started buying me gallons of pineapple whip ice creams when I was like 10 or something . It was usually right before he was sleeping around cause he'd buy Mom that expensive wine of hers but that was a long time ago. Come on, Matty, I am so starved …."

" I hate when you call me that , San " reminded Matt ," you know I hate that "

Santana brushed her mouth over his ." Which is why I call you it "

Mike watched as Matt and Santana wondered over to the ice cream trailer and examined the row of mirrors -Playboy centerfolds, 80's big hair bands left over probably from then, transformers, Megan Fox, and mirrors with cute animals on it.

It was pretty much the same at all of these festivals and he knew which would appeal to his girlfriend. Brittany was pretty honest about everything and she loved cats.

As if on cue, Brittany reached around and rested her chin on his shoulder, smiling .

" There you are ," murmured Brittany ," I thought you were with Matt . Did Santana get him to go get her pineapple whip ? I don't want pinapple in my ice cream cause I don't really like fruit but she loves it …."

" She did but I was thinking we could share a funnel cake " said Mike , warmly.

" sounds yummy ," said Brittany, affectionately, " I bought us some of Rachel's cookies"

He pressed a kiss to her lips ." Thanks , we can share them "

" Rachel may be really short but she makes awesome cookies " said Brittany ," I always burn mine when I try to make them. "

Mike laughed ," I would rather watch you dance, partner "

Brittany laughed and slid from his neck and took in the mirrors with a delighted look.

" Oooooh , I want the mirror with the fluffy cat and the pink bow , Mike "

" yea, I figured you would want that ," said Mike, dryly," kind of looks like Lord Tubbington had kids . I can try and win it for you, Britt "

" She's adorable but I don't think Lord Tubbington could have kids anymore ," explained Brittany, earnestly," did I tell you that Mom took him to get fixed ? Still if you won me the kitty on the mirror I could tell him that he adopted her "

Mike kissed her nose. " one kitty mirror coming up "

Brittany hugged him, tightly." This is going to be the best day ever, I just know it "

She pulled out a dollar bill and handed it to the carnie. " three darts please "

She beamed at Mike," my boyfriend is going to win me that fluffy cat mirror "

Mike picked up the dart and hoped for the best.

Meanwhile Tina had managed to tear Rachel away from their glee booth and convinced her friend to ride the Tilt a whirl with her until Mercedes and Kurt had their break.

Rachel had been reluctant at first because she knew that Finn was excited about them riding the rides as a couple but he had reassured her that it was fine, they would ride the Ferris wheel and stuff after their performance that . It would be more romantic and everything when it was nighttime .

So while the girls were being whirled about , Finn, artie , and Sean munched on popcorn and debated on their food choices because they were all starving and there was a whole lot of booths to chose from. Corn on the cob, corn dogs, fried veggies , fried Twinkies.

" Ribbon fries ," announced Artie ," I don't think I will have a choice cause those are Tina's favorites so we'll have to share them. Five bucks though "

" Mom gave me 50," told Sean," I think she was so happy I wanted to come here she wanted me to buy whatever I wanted . I haven't had carnival food for years …"

" You can share , fretter ," joked Finn," since Rachel talked you into coming in the first place . Though I'm not real sure what there is that Rach can eat …maybe that Chinese stand has veggies she can eat. "

" Mom is serving chicken noodles at our church's booth " informed Artie

" I love chicken noodles ," said Finn," maybe we should eat while the girls ride. I don't want Rach to feel bad cause I know she'll be hungry . Maybe I should scope the food out .."

" You do that, Hudson, and I'll keep her preoccupied " smirked Sean , jokingly.

" Fretter, Rachel is my girlfriend ," remarked Finn," stop using that slick charm on her "

Sean laughed as he hadn't laughed since football camp and felt great.

Artie found it amusing ." Your not really jealous, Finn "

" Dude totally is, man ," explained Sean," I pay attention to his girlfriend "

" I pay plenty of attention to my girlfriend ," stated Finn," Fretthold here has a thing for Rachel. Bad enough that Rach has a soft spot for him and he knows it…"

" The Finnster has never been able to handle competition , artie " told Sean

Finn smirked," Your not, Fretter "

Artie chuckled at the friends quarrel. " I think I agree with Sean on this , Finn "

Finn frowned ," What , why ? Artie , dude , your supposed to be on my side "

" You wanted to kill Jesse when he dated Rachel ," pointed out Artie ," and we all knew you were jealous . Its not that big of a deal , I mean, I get jealous too. Tina gets really mad about when I get that way about Mike so I try to watch it …"

" Tina had a thing with Mike ? I thought she didn't …" said Finn, quietly.

" No, she totally didn't ," explained artie ," but it doesn't help my ego since her Mom loves Mike . She hates me and I don't think it has anything with me being in the chair , I think she hates me cause I'm not Asian and my family doesn't go way back . "

" Rough, man ," said Sean," I'd just be cool if I had a girl "

" I still stand by the fact that I think her Mom is trying to find away to make an arranged marriage with Tina and Mike ," said Artie ," Mike is a nice guy, we're cool and all, but he's like the perfect Asian "

" Awkward " mused Finn," I think Rachel and I are at a good place. "

"Oh my gosh , that was sooo much fun !" Rachel hugged Finn's side ," and Tina likes to tilt it like crazy .You and I should defiantly ride it, Finn "

Finn pressed a kiss against her hair ." Great, babe, we can do that later. Um, I'm kind of hungry but I don't really think there's much you can eat here except fried veggies but you don't like the grease …"

' I am sure I can find something " Rachel smoothed her staticky hair ," perhaps we shouldn't have rode any rides before we perfom, Tina "

" We can brush our hair ," dismissed Tina ," it will be fine , Rachel "

" I know you don't like all the grease in food ," picked up Finn," but artie's Mom is totally selling homemade chicken noodles which you know I love. I thought maybe we could share them ….there's not really a vegan booth here "

Rachel smoothed her lips together, thoughtful. " They use eggs in the making of the noodles, Finn," explained Rachel," you should go get yourself a plate. I am positive that I can find something for us to share-perhaps some ice cream "

" Cool " Finn drew her into a heady kiss," I just didn't want you not to eat "

Sean rolled his eyes and coughed, loudly. " What about me, Rachel? "

' Oh Sean," says Rachel, momentarily forgetting her friend," I am so sorry . I know you have an appetite like Finn and the boys , I would be more than happy to help assist you "

Tina frowned then looked at her boyfriend," He cant use his hands "

" Not real well ," said artie ," C4 , Tee. He lost a lot of feeling in his hands "

" it's cool ," told Sean," I get the perks of a pretty girl feeding me . Romantic "

Finn scoffed," In your dreams, man "

Rachel giggled," you guys are ridiculous! Sean, what are you hungry for ? I will be glad to go and get it so that we can all eat lunch together "

" are you really in love with this big dork , Rachel ? Cause you know you couldn't do better than me and I adore you …" pleaded Sean, loving to tease her.

She blushed and Finn got the pissed off look all over his face, clenched jaw and all.

" I love Finn but if I had met you first, sean, who knows what might have happened " says Rachel, pressing another kiss to his cheek and hugging Finn close to her.

" Rachel " replied Finn, in a gravely voice ," don't tell him crap like that "

" I am going to see what the Chinese booth has to offer while you two argue "

" I think she told us " commented Sean, good naturally.

Finn watched the sexy sway of her hips with love and lust in his eyes.

" Come on, dude, lets go get some chicken noodles and a picnic table "

" Art ," Tina threw herself into his lap, brown eyes upon him," are you positive that you couldn't manage the Tilt a whirl ? Cause I think the guys could lift you into it…"

" Pretty sure it isn't wheelchair accessible ' artie kissed her to silence her protests," I don't want you to feel bad about this. We talked about this and its just something I wont be able to do …no matter how much I want to"

Tina sprang up and paced in front of him." I just really hate leaving you out "

" I am sure that there are ways you can make it up to me, Tina " joked artie , waggling his brows at her," besides I can hang with the guys for a while "

" Seriously I got over riding the Ferris wheel when I was ten ," dismissed Artie ," even though I didn't have a girlfriend back then " He flashed her a grin," I've dealt with it already ' he kissed her once more ," however if you feel like making it up to me, we have the van all day and we're in a pretty private parking place "

She gripped his polo shirt, playfully. " No, we aren't , artie "

" it could be fun ….and new for us " whispered artie , causing her to color.

" you need to stop listening to Puck …" stated Tina , empathetically.

" He has some good ideas …" trailed off artie ," right, shutting up now "

" We'd better get lunch and find Rachel before tracks us down to help with the booth and everything .." spoke up Finn, figuring it would make sense.

They headed towards the vast array of food booths as Quinn and Puck walked past them, hand in hand and talking seriously for a change. Despite the festivities of the afternoon, Puck felt as if there was some bad juju or a dark cloud hanging over them.

Not necessarily New Directions but with him and Quinn.

They passed the kiddie rides and it hit him like a ton of bricks.

" We are terrible parents ," spoke up puck," look at that kiddie carasouel ? All the little ponies and animals, Beth would totally love that. I am gonna call Mom so that she can bring Beth with her …"

' Beth is still a baby, you egghead," informed Quinn," and she is much too little to ride any of those . Maybe next year when she is older but not now"

" We could totally hold her on the carasouel ride ," Puck steered her over to an empty bench where they sat down," I see parents do that all the time. " he gestured towards the brightly colored ride of lions, horses, and tigers," You wannna ride ? I know a couple of the dudes here so I can totally get us on most of them for free …."

" Maybe later ," Quinn pushed her blonde hair from her face and rested her head against him," you know, Sue is going to be here with the Cheerios booth. " She blew out a tired breath," I forgot to tell Mr. Shue about it ..lot of big money Boosters support here "

" is used to handling her ," brushed off Puck," look, you've been putting out a different vibe than your usual head bitch in charge thing lately so are you okay?'

" Don't be an ass ," retorted Quinn, angrily," look I'm not real happy that my body doesn't look like what it did before I had Beth. I still have a few more pounds of baby fat I want to lose but besides that, there is nothing wrong with me '

Tenderly , Puck brushed a wispy strand of blonde hair and met her gaze with his .

" I don't know ," answered puck," maybe because you went to bitch at Sean in like sixty seconds flat, Q"

Quinn folded her arms across her chest." I did not ," defended Quinn, insulted," clearly I was shocked and I ..reacted . How could I not ? You are Finn's oldest friend .."

She shrugged ," I wasn't being a bitch to him. I am not rude, Puck "

" Like hell you weren't, Quinn," remarked Puck," I just want to know if it has to do with Finn cause I cant figure why else meeting Fretthold would piss you off "

Quinn's back was up." Why would anything be about Finn? " demanded Quinn, bristling ," he is my ex for a reason. Rachel can have him, I don't care .."

She leaned closer, her mood softening and touched his chest ," Look I think its just tiredness. We were both up late with Beth last night and I admit I didn't sleep very well and I overeacted which is partially Rachel's fault. This whole conversation , Puck, is ridiculous and we shouldn't let it bother me and you "

She leaned forward to nibble on his lips." I love you "

He dove a hand in her blonde tresses and devoured her lips in a needy kiss.

" I love you too," returned puck," so lets go win Beth a goldfish at the ring toss "

" She is a baby, Puck," laughed Quinn in a lighter mood ," Beth doesn't need a fish "

" I am getting our daughter her first goldfish ," stated puck," Dads call here "

" you had better intend to feed the damn thing ," reminded Quinn," we don't need another thing to care of either . " She followed him across the lot ," stupid fish , idiot guy"

"it is a fish," argued Puck," you cant tell me you never had any goldfish , Quinn "

" When I was five ," argued an exasperated Quinn," Beth isn't five . We have our daughter , school, I have Cheerios, you have your football, we both have glee plus our part-time jobs. We don't have time to take care of an damn goldfish too "

" it's a damn fish , Quinn "

SH

Mercedes sat in the lawn chair , feet propped up and comfortable as she dove eagerly into the newest Gossip Girl book while Carole and Kurt chatted on about Kurt's dad and the fashion faux of the 1980's which Finn's Mom seemed to be defending .

As if anyone stood a chance against her fashion savvy best friend .

Caught up in the scandal and the romance in her story, Mercedes never noticed her boyfriend standing in front of their booth.

" Hey Miss," spoke up Bo, teasingly," how many cookies will five bucks get me ?"

Mercedes put her book aside and stood to greet him." Six cookies and a raffle ticket "

She wound her arms around his neck," I'll take your money and you too "

Bo kissed her , lovingly. " hey my sweet Cedes "

" That charm will get you in trouble one of these days, Bo ," replied Mercedes," and I want to know about these so called options you wont tell me anything about "

Despite what she had mentioned to Kurt earlier, her curiosity was piqued.

" Better than I even considered and then some ," allowed Bo," but I don't want to talk about that right now. How's my favorite glee club doing ? '

" We are the only Glee club you know, Bo " informed Mercedes," now was it the culinary schools or the community colleges that you forgot you applied to ?"

He flashed her a cash grin," Not talking about it yet. You selling a lot or what ?"

Mercedes rolled her eyes." You know I am going to tell Kurt anyhow "

" Later, later we can talk about this option that has came up" answered Bo, easily.

" Rachel's cookies are a hit followed by Puck and Quinn's cupcakes ," stated Mercedes," maybe a handful of country club women have bought the raffle tickets "

" fancy ass baskets for the society hotties ….." remarked Bo as she gave a tug on his hair .

" You asked about the club, I told ," said Cedes," I want to hear which college "

" Later," reiterated Bo, reaching to help himself to a plate of cookies," stop right there , my favorite sexy gossip girl . How about I get us some lunch ?"

" I cant be distracted by flattery and food , Rhodes .." stated Mercedes, piercing him with her eyes. " you might as well tell me now cause I will get it from you"

Bo just chewed appreciatively on the cookie and loved how beautiful she was when she turned all that sass on full blast. " fried veggies with ranch and barbecue it is "

" I just don't see why you have to be all mysterious, Bo " pointed out Cedes

" it keeps you on your toes …" Bo trailed a kiss down the side of her face.

Mercedes melted and leaned into the kiss just a bit ," BO"

" Bo ," Kurt interrupted the couple, perturbed ," why in the name of all that is sacred did you feel the need to give Sam my morning schedule the other day? Which begs the question of how do you even know in the first place ?"

Bo shrugged as if it wasn't anything remotely interesting . " You and cedes take turns going to the Lima Bean or star bucks since I've known you guys ," explained Bo," besides Sam made a point to tell me how important it was …"

He paused to twine his hand with his girlfriends ." didn't figure you would mind "

" Only since the only important part was the total destruction and devastation of my heart ," blew out Kurt," and all before I had even had my own coffee, Bo"

" He dumped you ," Bo shook his head," sorry I never would have figured "

Mercedes smacked his leg," Be nice . Give it a rest, Kurt, it wasn't Bo's fault that Sam is a player . I would never have expected it from Blondie and you have been over Sam for a good three days now so don't even go there anymore '

Kurt huffed a bit." It happens to be the principal of it, Mercedes"

" He hit on Rachel," brought up Mercedes" do you even want to go back there ?"

Kurt was nonplussed." Your right . I don't but more consideration please …"

" That would be my cue to go get us those fried veggies …" said Bo, easily.

Meanwhile Will was carting the package of bottled water towards the booth when a tall figure dressed in a ever present red track suit blocked his path, a group of Cheerios passing them . He cursed to himself and lifted his gaze to meet his nemesis eyes.

" William "

" Sue ," replied Will, amicably ," I didn't realize you were back yet "

" My Cheerios always command the attention of the mayor and the Lima Police department ," stated Sue," wait are you and those mouth breathers moving into my territory , because I own all of this. My Boosters write me big fat checks and the all favored rotary booth belongs to my Cheerios where my girls will be using all their teenage bag of girl tricks to persuade the horny men of this town to donate money to our club . You Glee club do-gooders might as well pack up and leave "

Will sat the water down at his feet and met his nemesis squarely in the eye. This was still his summer and his kids summer and he would not let Sue destroy that.

" New Directions is performing tonight , sue, and nothing you could say or do is gonna take that away from them " stated Will, matter of fact.

" How easily you forget about their amateur status ," declared sue," if I didn't enjoy watching the humiliation of Prego among your other ill begotten mistfits , I would gloat about your own self inflicted death of your precious glee club"

Will paused ," My kids aren't getting paid . "

He didn't bother mentioning to her that a donation was being made to New directions at the school in lieu of the kids performing . Judy fabray was savvy he'd give her that.

" I do not know why I am wasting my summer talking to you when the sight of your misshapen head looks as if you combed it with lard. Its distracting me and I may just have to vomit down your back…."

Will unclenched his jaw but kept his cool." See you, Sue "

" This isn't over , Shuster "

Will picked up his water and headed quickly to his booth where Carole took the bottled water.

" I'll put these in the cooler ," said Carole," and we should make a sign "

" I'll do it , Carole ," volunteered Kurt ,' after all we're up against 3 dollar cokes and lemon shake ups ..I think its best to mark them a dollar twenty five a bottle '

" isn't that a little high, Kurt ?' asked Will, curiously as he surveyed the carnival," where are the rest of the group? I thought we agreed everyone had a turn at the booth "

' Carnival, ..riding or eating would be my guess …" answered Kurt

Emma reached out and touched Will's hand, a gentle smile gracing her face.

" Would you like me to go round up the kids ? I am almost positive that I spotted Finn and artie at the chicken noodle stand for the church ..Rachel is with Tina '

" How do I always seem to lose control with them ?'" chuckled Will, wryly.

" It's the summer and no teenager can resist a carnival " murmured Emma, softly.

" okay Mr. Shue ," replied Finn, arriving back at the booth, his arm around Rachel's shoulders," as co-captains , Rachel and I figured we'd give Kurt and Mercedes a break and watch the booth and everything for a while "

" Thanks, guys ," said Will," you do that while Ms. Pillsbury and I take a walk "

" walking is always nice ," says Rachel, under her breath," and romantic "

" Rach !" amended Finn, shooting her a knowing look.

Will colored a bit and Emma blushed but neither denied anything .

" We've got the booth under control," reassured Carole," you two go on "

Will offered Emma his hand and together they strolled the park pausing to watch Brittany riding a lion on the carousel with mike's arms around her, the blonde's laughter delighted and childlike in the innocent quality of the young woman.

He bought her a bowl of Carmel apples which she ate daintily as they strolled past the games and found Quinn holding Beth and cheering Puck on as he tossed ring after ring onto the goldfish bowl to the utter amusement of his girlfriend who smiled and shook her head. Baby Beth seemed oblivious to her parents content to people watch.

They stopped to watch Santana and matt have a shooting match , the fiery girl clearly the better shot much to the dismay of Matt. She smacked a kiss across his lips and held out her hand demanding payment for their little bet.

Bo ,Mercedes, and Kurt were at a table in the shade eating and laughing over something the adults weren't sure what it was - considering those three- it could have been the latest vogue fashions though he doubted it was Bo's thing or a movie.

Will hadn't been aware of any sort of races for the festival as they hadn't held them since he was a teenager but from the looks of things , it was a part of this years carnival.

" Community spirit and all …" commented Emma," oh isn't that artie "

Sure enough Artie and Sean were arguing with the woman in the booth over signing up.

" The ground is rough and the city of Lima wouldn't want to be responsible if a mishap would happen to occur during these races .." the woman was saying ," I am sure you understand . You boys should stay and watch though…"

Artie 's mouth was set in a grim line ," Your discriminating against us because Sean and I are in wheelchairs . You heard her, right , Sean ?"

Sean nodded " Oh yea no disabled racers, I heard it too. it's a great thing that Rachel's dads are the best lawyers in town …Rachel Berry "

The woman flustered ," Now boys, that really isn't necessary. We would never ..discriminate because of your ..needs "

" But we cant sign up for the sprint ….." trailed Artie ," hmm, sounds like it to me "

" Guys ," Will stepped forward,' whats going on here ?"

" We just wanted to sign up for the races ," explained artie ," Sean needs the exercise and I told him I can totally take him in any race , the fool"

" It isn't a wheelchair race …..it's a sprint " interrupted the woman again.

' Ma'm ," interceded Will," the guys are perfectly capable of racing . Artie is in my glee club and I assure you that he dances in his chair so I am sure you can see how unreasonable you are being here . Artie and Sean are capable young men "

" I am sure they are," said the woman, unsure of how to proceed," there are rules and guidelines , I must follow . I suppose it couldn't hurt …"

" Wonderful," Emma contributed,' I so look forward to it. I think it really shows how open minded the people eof Lima are that they support their youth especially those who are handi-capable . Such amazing achievements for our little town "

Will, Artie, and Sean all watched Emma with rapt amazement and awe.

The woman let out a long suffering sigh and handed two forms to artie and Sean.

" very well, I just need some more pertinent information from you boys "

" Cool " repeated sean , " I have got to call Mom to come see this .."

Artie turned and smiled warmly at the ginger haired counselor." Thanks, MsP"

" Your welcome , artie ," replied Emma," I expect for you to win, of course "

" I am the king of the wheelchair races ," chuckled artie ," just ask Tina "

Emma put her arm in the crook of Will's as they headed for the New Directions booth.

" You are amazing, Emma. I was impressed and I know the kids were .."

" artie is a bit backwards but he is the most abled young man that I know ," replied Emma," and I have witnessed him and Tina racing after hours before. I hope he takes the wind out of the usual winners of these sort of things .."

Will gripped her shoulders and spun her into a kiss, rendering her speechless.

From her perch on the red lawn chair , Sue watched and plotted , thinking of how to destroy Shue and Ella's personal life …maybe a visit to old Figgy .

Judy Fabray pushed a perfect strand of blonde hair back and approached the Cheerios booth, her expensive Coach bag in her hand and her diamond ring sparkling .

" Coach Sylvester , might I have a moment of your time ?"

Suspicious , Sue stood and glared at the society woman ." Fabray's mother "

" Yes , and I am positive that you recall the contributions that my husband and I have made for your cheerios ," Judy didn't beat around the bush," I want to talk about Quinn'

Sue was firm." No , your daughter betrayed my trust for a quickie in the backseat of Puckerman's ride and a pregnancy . I have nothing more to say to you or her "

A glint came into Judy's hazel eyes," I understand that you have had your confetti cannons revoked , Coach Sylvester. I might be able to help with that "

Sue leaned against the counter ," You have my attention, speak "

Pasting a diabolical grin on her face, Judy outlined her thoughts on the matter at hand.

A few hours later , New Directions had been surprised at how many people actually stopped by the booth and purchased things from them. They weren't by any means getting rich but there looked to be a nice start to a fund for the glee club which pleased them all.

' While I check out the stage again," told Will,' I want you all to go and get changed into your costumes . We hadn't counted on lines to the bathrooms and I don't want us to be embarrassed or late because one of our members hasn't changed their clothes "

" We should pee too " added Brittany," better to pee first before all that dancing "

" She has a point …" agreed Mike , slinging an arm around his girls shoulder .

The kids headed out to their cars and trucks to retrieve their outfits and Kurt , lost in his own thoughts, walked towards his SUV when he heard girlish giggles that sounded remotely familiar. Brittany . He rolled his eyes , passed Finn and Rachel, and turned a corner and paused -there between two cars were the last thing he expected to witness.

Brittany comforting her best friend with a kiss, a rather heated kiss.

Kurt paused , curious, and despite his better judgment , tried to listen.

Everyone knew that Santana and Brittany were best friends , extremely close friends.

" I think your boobs are really great ," soothed Brittany, arms wrapped round her friends neck," matt loves you . I think you misunderstood , San "

Santana sniffled ," Oh no, I heard what Rutherford said , Britt "

" Matt loves you and you love him " reiterated Brittany," the heat has made you a little crazy, I understand . If it hurts you then you should tell him about it "

" No " Santana was adamant ," no, I will not "

Hearing more than enough and deciding he owed them privacy, Kurt nearly ran into Mercedes and Bo macking on each other in his own SUV.

" Really you guys ," said Kurt, shrilly," this is getting your costumes. Rhodes !"

Bo let go of his girlfriend and swore under his breath," Sorry, Kurt "

Mercedes felt her face flush and managed a weak smile ," hey Kurt …."

He sighed, painfully so by all the romance and his extreme lack of it.

" Don't , Cedes, just save it . Get your costume and lets go '

The group had decided to keep their costumes simple and cool considering the weather.

The guys wore jeans and blue tee shirts while the girls were dressed in denim , all different. It was casual and easy to move in for the extremely small stage.

" I love you " whispered Finn, brushing her hair behind her ear as they waited by the stage.

She rose on her toes and kissed him , lovingly." I love you too , Finn"

He kissed her hair and held her close ," We are going to rock this carnival "

" We most certainly are " murmured Rachel, softly ," show them how we do it "

" Oh for the love of all that is sacred ," growled Kurt," will you two give it a rest "

" One water , please " Kurt heard the deep voice and pushed his way past Mercedes and Tina , listening for it as if the voice was calling his name," where are you ?'

However the noise of the people and the park carried and Kurt heard no one .

Matt gave him a nudge," Hummel, whats your problem, man ?"

" Damn," swore Kurt, defeated," I thought I heard..never mind, I'm being ridiculous "

" Your losing your mind " added Puck because it was natural.

" Can it , Puckerman " scowled Kurt and made his way back to his spot in line.

Down at the Glee club booth , Emma handed the dark haired young man a water and accepted the bill while he observed their colorful signs .

" New Directions " he said ,with a nod ," nice name, catchy "

" McKinley High's glee club," explained Emma proudly,' they will be performing in about oh ten minutes or so. You should find a seat and watch them …they are really very good . I mean I think we are all in for a treat with their performances tonight …"

A smile spread across his handsome faceas he turned to the stage," I just might '

He turned and ambled towards the cow palace to find a good place to watch the choir.

Sam hands tucked in his pockets of his shorts stood in back of the rather crowded palace and waited anxiously for his friends to perform. From what he head heard they all sounded incredible and even if he'd handled things poorly (hitting on Rachel had been plain stupid and he regretted it immediately ) but he wanted to show his support .

April Rhodes found her son on the front row, slid in beside him, and put a hand on his arm.

" I heard you made that call " murmured April, motherly pride in her voice.

Bo nodded , solemnly." Not now, Mom. I haven't figured out how to tell Mercedes and I don't want her to hear it from you, alright ?"

April pursed her lips together and squeezed his hand," I wont say a word to her "

" Mom'

April blew out a breath, " well alrighty then, I promise I wont blab "

" That's better cause I don't know how to tell her without changing my mind "

Will addressed his kids as he watched their pre-jitters dance across their features.

They still had the flutter of nervousness before they went out to perform.

" Looks like we've got a good turn out ," informed Will," you guys have performed for more during Competitions so I know you can blow them away "

" Ladies and gentlemen , lets give a warm welcome to McKinley High School's very own Glee club..New Directions "

Finn took Rachel's hand and led her across the stage as the others followed behind them.

The music started , Finn smiled crookedly at his girlfriend and started them off.

Girls **in their heels and a skinny pair of blue jeans **

**Boys in black pearl buttons lookin just like Springsteen **

**Mama says why you wanna play in a silly rock n roll band **

**Well, if you stood here mama , I know you'd understand, yeah**

**Rachel **danced forward, walking around him, connecting as they always did .

**It's the lights , it's the high **

**It's the roar of the crowd on a Friday night **

**And everybodys screaming out, yeah, yeah, yeah, **

**And everybody sing it out, yeah, yeah, yeah,**

Mercedes strutted her stuff holding the audience in her palm as she scanned the audience and made them feel their own party .

**Get on your feet if it feels good , it feels right **

**Cause we're all stars tonight **

**So sing it out tonight, yeah, yeah, yeah, hey, hey **

**Puck grabbed Quinn's hand and spun her around , as he joined in,**

**Let's get a little rowdy, gonna party all nite long **

Quinn danced against Puck , smiling and having fun as she took the next turn.

**And boys sway with your girls when we play a little slow song **

**Artie r**olled forward, Tina, Brittany, and Santana flanking him as Mike and matt busted some of their famous moves much to the surprised delight of the audience.

**Put your hands in the air , shine a lighter or a cell phone **

**You'd better buy another round, we aint going home **

**Kurt moved graceful across the floor , bopping to the beat unaware of Blaine watching him with mild admiration and interest in the back of the stands .**

**On the floor, in the stands **

**Tonight we're all in the band **

**Together , New directions moved as one , having fun, and feeling the energy of the song as they danced around each other , playing and drawing everyone in .**

**And we're screaming out, yeah, yeah, yeah,**

**And everybody sing it out, yeah, yeah, yeah **

**Get on your feet if it feels good , if it feels right **

**Cause we're all stars tonight **

**So sing it out , yeah, yeah, yeah,**

**Everybodys screaming out , yeah, yeah, yeah,**

**Everybody sing it out, yeah, yeah, yeah,**

**And everybody scream it out, yeah, yeah, yeah,**

**And everybody sing it now, yeah, yeah, yeah **

**Get on your feet if it feels good , it feels right **

**Cause we're all stars tonight **

**So sing it out, yeah, yeah, yeah, hey, hey **

**Yeah, yeah, yeah , hey, hey **

**Whoa, yeah **

As the audience went wild the music changed to a familiar song and Finn and Rachel commanded the stage for their beautiful passionate duet of 'Faithfully ' lost in their love for one another and taking the audience with them thru their song as a curly haired young man stared at Rachel with an intensity and longing from the edge of the cow palace

Sue crossed her arms in front of her and grimaced at the audeinces enjoyment of glee .

They would pay when the new school year started , Glee Club and Will Shuester too.

.


	39. Chapter 39

Quinn held up the white eyelet dress to her and wondered if anybody would remember that she wore it when she was pregnant with Beth or if those annoying five pounds would be more noticeable in this dress. Even though it was one of her favorites, the blonde dismissed it in favor of the dark blue sundress that always made her happy and the memories of the cupcake fight with puck..yes, she would wear the blue.

She slipped into the dress, smoothing out the wrinkles and observing her reflection in the mirror as she deliberated on how to wear her hair.

" You know, Babe, " Puck's arms came around her waist ," you don't have to do this lunch with your Mom if it freaks you out this much. "

Quinn leaned back against him, feeling his hard body and strength.

" No, I have to go," decided Quinn with resignation," Mom has been really great helping us out lately. Even though I have been pretty awful and rude to her …"

" Yeah all the extra groceries and baby shit helped us a lot "

" Exactly and its only lunch," mused Quinn, turning around in his arms," I can handle an hour or so of small talk with my mother. "

" That why you've been stewing about your clothes and shit for 20 minutes ?"

" You know appearances are everything to Judy ," remarked Quinn," and I certainly cant wear your jersey and shorts to lunch with her " Puck kissed her, hotly.

He nibbled on her earlobe," Think we have time for a quickie, Quinn "

Quinn allowed herself a moment to give into the heat of his body, the hard, hungry kisses, and this heady feeling that he always brought out in her but then as if dowsed by water, Quinn pulled back. " We are not having sex. "

" Fuck "

" Puck ," Quinn moved out of his arms and began to brush her hair,' don't tempt me . "

" Oh you know I can tempt you…I know you want me "

She rolled her eyes and watched his eyes go hooded ," Puck, you know I want you but im not ready for that..again. Not now ..last time….I'm just not ready yet "

He ran a tired hand down his Mohawk," Fine , I get it . "

" How is Beth ?" asked Quinn, checking her cell phone and ignoring the new text.

" She is still sleeping ," answered Puck," I've got the monitor in the kitchen so we can hear her . Finn is coming over for some Call of Duty since Berry is shopping with her dads or something like that so we'll watch her while your gone "

' Annialate him and make sure he doesn't call her Drizzle," said Quinn," remind him that he and Rachel can name their babies after the rain but not our daughter "

Puck made a face,' I don't want to think about Hudson and Berry making babies "

Quinn added pink lip-gloss , adjusted her gold cross around her neck, and felt ready.

" Just win and take his money " encouraged Quinn, off hand.

" Always do …" answered puck, " and you can use me as an excuse if you need to bail on your mom . You can tell her ..whatever ..that I cant handle Beth throwing up. No, don't tell her that cause then she will decide that im nothing but a Lima Loser "

Quinn pressed a kiss against his jaw," Your not a Lima loser "

She picked up her purse, checked the monitor to listen for her daughter, kissed Puck and out the door of the apartment she went for the drive over to Dudley Road .

Lunch at the Fabray home was an elegant meal in the dining room - fresh spring salad , dainty ham and cucumber sandwiches , and freshly squeezed lemonade.

" I thought you might be curious to know about the divorce proceedings between your father and myself ,' spoke up Judy, breaking the silence," I think he realized that I know more about his business than he thought I did . I truly believe that Russell isn't going to fight too much ..or so my lawyer seems to think"

" That's good , Mom," muttered Quinn, taking a sip of her lemonade," really good "

Judy placed her hand on her daughters arm." Sweetie , I am extremely proud of how much you've grown into an adult . Of course with a child to raise , you would have to but some girls your age wouldn't handle it so gracefully as you have '

She paused," I know that it must be difficult for you "

" Don't fish, Mom," said Quinn,simply," Puck and I are doing fine. We don't eat off of fine china or have cured ham but we are really good "

" I'm sorry but you cant fault me for worrying about my daughter and granddaughter. I mean, you are a mom yourself now, honey " reminded Judy, gently.

" Yes, I do understand , Mom '

" I do think a lot of your young man," went on Judy, carefully," you know I like the young man. I am very impressed with how good of a father he is to Beth . Still I cant help but to notice the similarities between him and his father..Eli had that devil may care bad boy attitude going for him too. I worry and wonder if he will get bored of you and being a teen dad and well, take off for parts unknown …."

Quinn tossed her napkin on the table. " I do not need this crap from you , Mom. Puck isn't anything like his dad and he loves me and Beth. We are a family " She rose, angrily," God, I shouldn't have come , I should have known this was a mistake '

Panic scrambled within Judy realizing that she'd overstepped and tried to correct her blunder. " Quinnie, please don't leave, I beg of you. I'm sorry I ..I shouldn't have said that. It was wrong of me and I apologize ..just please don't leave .."

Quinn considered and noticed the tiredness in her mothers green eyes and nodded ever so slightly as she knew the divorce was a messy one. Her Mother never handled stress well.

Besides she just really missed being around her mom and it would be nice to be able to depend on her. The groceries and extra diapers and formula had helped them so much and it had been just unexpected . Maybe her Mom was really trying this time .

" Fine but no more badmouthing Puck or I am gone " stated Quinn , firmly.

" Of course," agreed Judy, readily," so are you getting excited for school? Junior year is the pinnacle of gaining everything you want to succeed before senior year "

" I thought that happened senior year …" trailed Quinn, picking at her food.

" No, you must set up your life so that you can breeze through senior year at the top"

Quinn nodded." If you say so, Mom, but frankly Puck and I are still trying to figure out some schedule . McKinley doesn't have day care so we're pricing around .."

" Oh honey now you don't want to have to come up with 100 dollars I know neither you nor Puck have for daycare ," went on Judy," I want to watch Beth. You shouldn't have to worry about that especially when you need to be concentrating on cheerleading "

" You forget that I'm no longer a Cheerio? Granted I want my spot back but I have to be realistic ," said Quinn, wryly," first , I cant seem to get rid of these lousy five pounds. Then there is the little fact that I lied to Sue . I just don't see Coach Sylvester letting me back on the squad again despite of what I want , Mom"

" Oh now don't take that sort of attitude ," encouraged Judy," my daughter isn't a quitter. Your weight gain is barely noticeable besides which you are the best cheerleader in that school, Quinnie " She took a nibble of her sandwich and followed it by drinking her lemonade," The woman may be a menace and a possible serial killer but she isn't stupid "

" That's true ," agreed Quinn," but she made Santana the head Cheerio "

Judy rolled her eyes." Santana Lopez is hardly fit for a leadership position," scoffed Judy, her tone catty," the girl has anger management issues and all that sleeping around "

Quinn's laughter was dry." she's a bitch "

" Which is why you have to take it back from her ," Judy warmed to the subject ," you have the class and the talent . You deserve to be head cheerleader again and shouldn't be discriminated against because you had a child out of wedlock ..I had thought you had every intention of doing that in the first place, honey "

Quinn grew quiet in thought and her mind was in such a turmoil right now.

Quinn fabray , popular, beautiful Head Cheerio and the Queen Bee of McKinley.

She did want to reclaim everything she had lost while she'd been pregnant .

It had actually been on her mind a lot recently in between feeding and changing Beth.

" I did," muttered Quinn, more to herself," you know what , I do want it all back. I deserve to be back on that squad and I fully intend to try out again "

" Oh you must ," urged Judy ," and I wouldn't worry too much about Sue. I mean what kind of real competition could you have ? I think Santana is looking a bit too heavy for the top of the pyramid ….wouldn't you say ?"

" Mom," murmured Quinn but found herself laughing with her ," she has been eating out a lot. I know Matt took her to Taco bell the other day ..straight to her hips "

Judy chuckled in amusement. " That's my girl "

" You support me in this , Mom?" asked Quinn, because she so wanted it to be true.

" Of course I do," answered Judy, eyes filling a bit," you're my baby girl. I want what is the best for you and I know you love being the head cheerleader. I also know that this will be your year to shine like never before , Quinn"

" There is a lot going on …." mused Quinn," Homecoming for one "

" Prom," brought up Judy, excitedly," you must campaign for prom queen. You would be a shoo in to win like I was when I was your age. " a nostalgic look appeared in Judy's green eyes as if recalling her glory days ," I was Junior Prom Queen, you know "

" I know ," a small smile crossed Quinn's pretty face," I remember playing with your tiara when I was a little girl. I felt like a princess in it .."

" You can be for real," continued Judy , carefully," how is er, Puck's reputation? '

" Mom, " said Quinn," Puck is on the football team. He's one of the jock heads though I think glee club knocked him down a few notches but I am sure if he cuts the attitude we could probably get back on the top of the popularity "

" I know you love him but its still a shame you are no longer with Finn ," murmured Judy , softly," he is the golden boy much like Christopher was. Popular, handsome , kind "

Quinn toyed with the napkin. Hadn't she already had this same conversation with her Mom before ? Looked like they were having it again oh crap.

" Finn and I were never in love so it doesn't really matter anymore " added Quinn

" You could be …" whispered Judy, takin a drink of her lemonade.

" He would make the perfect prom king ," extolled Judy, matter of fact," and campaigning for prom royalty always brought me and Chris closer as a couple. I am sure it would be the same with you and ..your boyfriend " She really didn't want to encourage Puck .

" It is so much fun and hard work but totally worth it ,Quinn. Smooozing with the peons for votes, bribery always was fun and finding the perfect slogan even better "

" Quinn Fabray , the best among the rest, for your prom queen "

" Oh that's wonderful ," gushed Judy," I love how that sounds "

" It does have a nice ring to it," mused Quinn," doesn't it ? " A small smile tugged along the corner of her lips," You know I always felt like Cinderella going to the ball when I wore your tiara. "

She had also been her Daddy's little princess but that was of the past.

" Which is why you must pursue your dream, honey," continued Judy, steadily," Honestly after the whirlwind year you had, you deserve the top prize. Besides who would possibly run against you? Why your on honor roll, your popular, and beautiful …all of the makings of the perfect prom queen"

" I was popular " corrected Quinn," now im back to nothing "

" You are never not anything," stated Judy , empathetically," I don't want to hear that kind of talk from you, Quinn fabray. That is something your father might say but not you. You will be popular again. You just have to work hard and apply yourself to this , like you would anything else . My daughter has always fought for what she wants and I intend to help you with this one every step of the way, I promise "

Quinn felt her eyes well with tears and tried to regain some composure even though her emotions were scattered all over the place.

When was the last time her Mother had promised her anything ? She couldn't remember .

Quinn's eyelashes fluttered and she took a minute to really notice her mom-Judy was dressed in a fashionable yellow pant suit and sipping her lemonade.

No afternoon scotch .

She was acting like a real mom, like her mom.

As a scared , new Mommy, Quinn needed her own so very badly right now.

" You would ..seriously help me with this , Mom?"

" Of course I would !" assured Judy, reaching over to hold her daughters hand ," I cant believe you don't believe me. I know I have made mistakes but I am trying to do better by you and I really want us to do this together, sweetie "

Quinn smoothed her lips together, thinly. " I can show everyone at that school I am back "

" it's a must," said Judy," you know I have a lot of really wonderful memories of my junior year. The year that Christopher and I won king and queen, of course. "

" You and Finn's Dad won .." repeated Quinn, unsure if this was a good subject.

" We went for ultimate class that year . I didn't want tacky but tasteful and elegant . I picked out my own corsage though ..because Chris never could tell a rose from a damn tulip " She laughed ," He never could remember anything important "

" I wont have that problem," cut in Quinn," Puck knows that gardenia's are my favorite flowers and I would kill him if he didn't …"

" I think that you being an mom, a doting mother to a baby girl, will go a long way to help your campaign too," suggested Judy," I just know McKinley's old maid club will rally around you on that alone. Your not one of those horrid Teen moms on TV but a real mama to Beth and …"

" I don't , I will not exploit my daughter for a crown, Mom"

" I never meant that you would ," said a flustered Judy , reaching across to brush a lock of blonde hair off of Quinn's face," bragging about your child to your classmates is hardly exploitation. I just know that Beth will be so very proud of her mommy .."

" I want to be someone Beth can be proud of ," murmured Quinn," I want her to say that's my mom and love me …"

"it's what every mother wants , honey, and I think you need this too .For yourself "

She really did -she needed to get back to her old self.

" Prom queen would be wonderful ," admitted Quinn, toying nervously with her small gold cross around her neck," if Puck and I work really hard , we could have it all"

" Exactly ," extolled Judy ," and you needn't worry about glee or cheerleading or his football because I will gladly watch my granddaughter. " She perused her daughters appearance with a critical eye and noticed being a parent was showing some strain around her eyes," Now since Puck has so graciously agreed to take care of Beth this afternoon for you, why don't we go for a late day Mani Pedi and some shopping. We will find some fashionable new outfits for you for the new school year and we can discuss more ways for you to improve your image before school starts .."

It al sounded like a dream and so she didn't really want to wake up yet.

" Of course, Quinnie," assured Judy ," frankly I think its long overdue. We haven't had a mother /daughter day since I cant remember when, honey "

" When we found my dress for the chastity ball …." trailed Quinn, softly," it does sound nice .I should call Puck first and let him know .."

" Naturally ," went on Judy, sweetly," you do that. We will have a day out and put our heads together about oh, how you can get the upper hand on pulling the rug out from under Santana first. Then your junior year belongs to you, Quinn"

" I 'll be popular ," murmured Quinn, softly ," I want to be popular again "


	40. Chapter 40

Disclaimer: I still don't own Glee or there would be a lot of Finchel, Quick, and artina.

Mercedes felt a clutch in her stomach as Bo wordlessly drove them down the road to the empty drag strip, bringing an onslaught of memories as they neared.

No pounding music or the boisterous voices of bets being placed -tonight it was simply a dirty gravel road, empty and lonely.

If she listened hard enough, Mercedes could still hear the roar of the engines , the echoes of the races, and the still thundering of her heart.

It seemed like it had been long ago rather than just the beginning of the summer that she and Bo had their first official date on this very drag strip.

He pulled the car over , killed the engine and climbed out of the car to sit on the hood.

" Come sit with me, Mercy " Bo patted a place beside him.

She sighed and settled beside him, dread in her chest now and reached for his hand.

" Why are we here , Bo? You haven't said five words since you picked me up "

Bo chuckled ," How could I? You and Kurt were going a mile a minute I thought it would be safer if I kept my mouth shut. He's taking the Sam thing pretty hard "

Mercedes plucked at the hole in her denim jean shorts." Kurt is over that "

" Hard to tell with him sometimes …." said Bo, toying with her gold bracelet .

" Bo," asked Mercedes again," I know you didn't bring me here to talk about Kurt "

" No," answered a reluctant Bo," this place.. This was the best night of my life. I was so freaked that you wouldn't want to be with me since you knew Mom so I couldn't believe you really liked me. It took me a damn hour to get up the nerve to kiss you "

Her drew her in for a fleeting kiss ," I love being with you "

Mercedes closed her eyes, sucked in a deep breath, released it and faced him.

" I don't need the chick flick, Bo," She kissed his jaw," and you were so lame. "

He was pensive,' Mercedes, don't joke "

" Your still lame so good thing I think lame is awfully cute , Bo "

He stroked her arm and just blurted it out ," My Mom is going back to Branson '

She leaned up against him." You kind of figured she would and that's good. isn't it ? I mean April has sobered up finally and has a real good job to go back too and all "

" Yeah, I'm actually pretty proud and shocked but that's my Mom," acknowledged Bo, deliberating some more ," I'm real proud of her "

This wasn't as easy as they made it seem in the movies. He had always figured ren and Ariel hadn't parted ways for college or look at those old 90210 kids .

Mercedes was 16. He couldn't ask her to wait for him cause this wasn't a movie.

He had spent two days questioning whether he had made the right decision or not.

At one point the had almost sent a text out to Kurt for advice but figured he might chance Mercedes since those two were always talking to one another.

Okay he had made his and so now he needed to get some courage. Maybe Harry potter had some still left and he could borrow it so he could tell his girlfriend the truth.

Damn, this was too damn difficult.

" Bo, I can hear you thinking. Just spit it out "

Bo blew out another breath and held onto her hand because he needed to.

" Mom knows this chef in Branson-Louie Ribideaux is his name. The guy sounds like he ought to be cooking with Emeril Laggasse in New Orleans instead of creating the menu on the Branson showboat. That's what he does , he's the chef "

" So April is marrying him " joked Mercedes, for levity.

Bo rubbed his hand gently across her knuckles. " No , at least I really hope not. He's looking for a sous chef to train and turns out that Mom has been talking me up to him about my cooking skills. Seems like he's getting pretty old ….I talked to him "

Hope and pride mingled with a burst of sadness and Mercedes shivered in his arms.

He took her silence as a cue to continue ," Mom wanted to set the whole thing up . He wants to train me, Mercedes . I wont be the next Food Network Star and its not Paris, France or even culinary school ..but the money is real decent and I would be a hands on learning sous chef which is really rare unless GuyFiero finds you or something "

" Sous chef ," repeated Mercedes, pride beating out her own hurt ," that's a pretty big leap to your dream, Bo. Your sure the job is on the level ? "

" it's legit ," added Bo, warily," I checked to make sure . "

Her voice cracked " When ?"

" Mercedes," pleaded Bo, quietly," your being really calm "

She smoothed her lips in a thin line and smiled at him. " When are you leaving ?"

" next Monday with Mom " answered Bo," we're driving down "

She touched the side of his face, tenderly. " I always knew that you were much better than Lima , Bo, and I couldn't be happier for you. "

" I want you to yell at me so we can fight about this ," argued Bo," where is that spunky sass I love ? Aren't you pissed that im going to Branson ? I want to talk about us "

Mercedes shut him up with a thorough kiss and pushed him away from her.

" I am not going to be angry cause you have an incredible opportunity that doesn't happen to everyone ,' explained Mercedes,"I am happy that my boyfriend is gonna be a kick ass sous chef in Missouri. You deserve this so much, Bo "

She meant every word of it even if her heart was breaking into hundreds of tiny pieces.

" I am not breaking up with you," stated Bo," I love you "

" Bo, I always knew we were just a summer romance ," said Mercedes, sounding stronger than what she felt ," a wonderful, wonderful summer romance "

" Don't give me that crap, Jones ," stated Bo," it's a load of bullshit times ten. Call us what you will but your not the type of girl for a summer fling and I sure the hell am not like my Mom on this, I love you. I know Branson isn't that far away from Lima and I am gonna get Artie to hook you up with that Skype thing so I can see your gorgeous face when I call and talk to you every single night "

She let out a choked laugh and pushed hard at the tears that prickled at her lashes.

She refused to give into all that emotions and tears right now.

Mercedes Jones was made of stronger stuff than that -she'd leave the emotional sap and the crying at a drop of a hat to Rachel and Tina.

" What if I break up with you, Rhodes? "

" I wouldn't let you ," informed Bo, holding her to him," I wont "

" Can we just not do this now ? Here ? "

" I love you, Mercedes," Bo kissed her warmly, solidly and she clung to his warmth ," and I want to do this but I just don't want to leave you "

She pushed at a stupid tear , feeling embarrassed and trying to find her resolve.

" Your leaving for Branson, Bo, if I have to kick your sorry ass there myself "

She held onto his arms, relaxing a little into them ." You deserve this so much "

" Stop hiding behind the spunk , please " Bo was serious .

" I'm not," insisted Mercedes, softly ," I wan this for you. Its almost better than college or culinary school , you'll be a freaking real life sous chef . How cool is that ?

You know that I don't regret anything ..you have been my best summer ever "

Bo kissed her hand ," You're my best girl "

She managed a laugh then elbowed him," Your only girl is more like "

" We can figure the us of this later then ," decided Bo," I am cool with that "

Mercedes allowed herself a moment to rest her head against him and feel the steady beat of his heart. When had she fell in love with him?

How had she lost all control of her emotions ? Somehow it had happened and even though she had absolutely no regrets , her heart hurt painfully so.

" Do not make me cry if you know what is good for you, Bo"

" I wont ," Bo cuddled her ," how do you feel about making out , Cedes?"

Her eyes hot up, incredulously and she found herself laughing at him.

" My God, I let you around my friends and now your quoting Brittany "

Bo shot her a wide grin." I like the girl"

" Come here , you and kiss me like there's no tomorrow " declared Mercedes as Bo covered her mouth with his. It was a needy, crushing kiss that turned into a slow, melting kiss that they lost themselves in , reveling in it and each other.

Inside , Mercedes was crying her eyes out like never before but he would never know .

They only had a few days and Mercedes was bound and determined not to waste a moment with him. She would make the most of it with no regrets.

There would be time later for her to have her breakdown , after Bo left Lima.

She would cry and vent and wallow for a while .

With Kurt and Rachel and ice cream and pizza .

For now though she would keep holding onto Bo while she could.


	41. Chapter 41

" Knock, knock," April poked her head inside the choir room where she found her friend behind the piano studying his notes," good morning , Will"

Will looked up with surprise at the blonde as a smile spread across his face, set list momentarily forgotten ." April, good morning. This is a surprise …"

She joined him in the empty room, surveying the empty chairs with a smirk.

" Kids bailing on you this morning, Mr. Shue ?'

" I think everyone decided to sleep in is more like it ," chuckled a good natured will," what brings you over to my choir room at this ungodly hour in the morning ?"

She leaned an elbow against the piano. " I wanted to say goodbye "

" Your leaving " questioned Will, curiously ," back to Branson "

" Yep, told you they wanted this washed out dreamer back ," answered April, wryly," and to tell you that this time I wont be there all by my lonesome "

" You met someone ?" queried Will because it was April. You never knew.

" No, silly, " answered April, beaming ," my boy is going with me. Oh, don't look so surprised , Will. Bo got a kick butt job cooking with Chef Louie on the Belle "

Her lips curved," I didn't force him, you know. It was his call "

" That is wonderful," said Will, his voice sincere," I am so happy for you both "

He gave her a hug," When do you leave ?"

" Monday ," muttered April," and yeah, I couldn't be happier. It's every mama's wish "

" I'm going to miss you," smiled Will, honestly," don't be a stranger "

April pressed a kiss against his cheek." Never ," declared the tiny blonde ," now I am gonna scooch out of here cause Barry has me singing for a bunch of old geezers during breakfast hour at the bowling alley. Bye , Will"

With a little wave of her own, April Rhodes swept out of the choir room like she had swept in, smiling brightly at Mercedes and Kurt who trailed into the room with coffee.

" Sorry we're late, ," announced Mercedes," we had to stop at the Lima Bean "

" It's fine ," said Will," none of the others are here yet either "

" It was an emergency, " explained a fretful Kurt ," a crisis of the heart "

Mercedes jabbed him in the shoulder with a fingernail." It isn't a crisis, Kurt "

He stared incredulously at his best friend as if she had announced the outlet mall was closing in Findlay. Clearly his girl was in a major case of denial.

" Your boyfriend is leaving you for the bright lights in the kitchen of a showboat restaurant ," stated Kurt ," of course it's a crisis . I know your heartbroken, Cedes, I just wish you would let it out so that I can help you ….."

Mercedes took a sip of her iced coffee, ignoring the painful thud in her heart.

" Bo is following his dream ," insisted Mercedes," he deserves this. " She took another drink ," Besides I am not like the other girls, I know where Bo and I stood right from the first . I am not going to burst into tears anytime soon, Kurt "

Kurt was aghast." Mercedes, I know you don't mean that . You are crazy for Bo"

" Yes I am but this isn't One Tree Hill or even the OC," continued Mercedes, strongly," there isn't some magical solution. I care about Bo and his happiness . That means he'd be a damn fool if he stayed in lima for me instead of going to Branson "

" Yet there was no break up," said Kurt , quietly," either your handling this with more maturity than I can even muster this morning or your in denial "

" Drink your coffee, Kurt " ordered Mercedes, signaling the end of the conversation. If he kept grilling her about Bo, she'd be a hot damn mess through glee club.

She refused to do that until Bo was actually gone and away from her , for good .

Outside and hovering by the door, Matt had his arms wrapped around Santana 's waist and was relishing in this new found closeness trying to ignore the ping that came every once in a while. " I think that was pretty hot morning sex, Rutherford " purred Santana , playing with the dark hair at the nape of his neck and pressing a kiss there.

He ducked to draw her into a hot kiss." True but keep it down, San , I don't think everyone in glee needs to know about our sex life especially "

Santana rolled her eyes," Oh we totally look like we did the naughty , Matt "

His smile was rueful." I still don't want to advertise it, San "

" My hot boyfriend the prude ," smirked Santana ," I love you "

He kissed her again." I am the only guy you've ever said that to..right ?"

Santana looked taken back." I don't just say the sappy hearts crap, Matt , to just anyone I'm fucking . I said I love you and I meant it "

" I love you too, Santana " swore Matt ," now come on, Kurt and Mercedes are probably trying to eavesdrop on us as it is. I wouldn't want to feel bad if Kurt breaks his neck, trying to listen to us…"

She nibbled on his neck," Give Hummel something to look at "

" Santana " groaned matt , loving her and her blatant sexuality .

God he loved her even if she was the death of him. It would be worth it .

" Matt , Santana ," said Will, observing the couple," maybe you could join us "

" Sorry, ," grinned Matt, slinging an arm around her shoulders," we're uh, just running late this morning. Oh and Mike had a flat tire so him and Brittany will be late "

" It's a good thing school's not in session yet " commented Will, amiably.

" I just think that it is something we should talk about it , Puck " shouted Quinn, hazel eyes flaring as they trekked down the hall towards the choir room," I mean , now that we have Mom watching Beth our options are a little more looser than before "

" Daycare might be rough but I had that money covered ," stated Puck, still tired and not in the mood for her mood this morning ," I had some new money makers lined up. I still don't get why you agreed to let your Mom watch Beth after what happened last time "

" I told you that Mom and I worked through it ," Quinn lowered her voice," I can deal with my Dad still disowning me but I really want my mother in my life. I thought you , of all people, would understand how I feel about this "

He blew out a breath and took her arm." Shit, Quinn, you know I get that. I just think that your not thinking straight, babe , cause of Beth's squalling last night and now isn't the time for us to have this out. Can we save it for after glee ?"

She smoothed her lips and nodded," I suppose so "

Puck leaned in and kissed her , deeply." Good cause its way too early for your bitchin"

Quinn glowered at him, marched ahead of him and into the classroom.

Puck trailed in behind her, taking a seat on the risers beside her .

" Trouble in paradise, Tubbers ?" Santana couldn't resist the jibe at her rival.

" Shut up, Satan " tossed back Quinn, icily.

" Is everything alright , guys ?" asked a concerned Will, approaching them.

" it's fine, " answered Quinn, taking a seat in the chair on the other side of Mercedes. The usually well put together blonde was dressed casually in a pair of khaki shorts and a eyelet blue tank top, her hair pulled in a high ponytail.

Dark circles were apparent under her eyes and she looked tired.

" Is Beth keeping you up?" asked Will, showing his concern for the new parent.

Being a teenager was hard enough but for Quinn and Puck, they were parents to.

Puck dropped into a chair next to his girlfriend, making himself comfortable.

" Oh yeah," explained Puck," Beth wakes up wailing , crying, screaming her little head off at like two this morning. We were up till like 4 getting her back to sleep "

Will smiled at the former bad boy of glee. " Rough night "

Quinn," Kurt placed a sympathetic hand on the girls arm," I have some magnificent eye cream that I think will do the trick to combat those unsightly bags under your eyes. "

" I might have got 4 hours of sleep, Kurt ," snapped Quinn," I don't care at the moment "

Kurt flipped his bangs, unmoved by her snappish attitude . It was Quinn, after all.

" I see the strains of new motherhood is already starting to show on you "

Mercedes shook her head at her best friend and met Quinn's gaze over his .

" Did you finally figure out what Beth wanted ?"

" Turns out she was hungry ,' picked up Puck," which she wasn't like the first time Quinn tried to feed her. She didn't even want me and she loves me . Not that I could blame her on being hungry cause Quinn's knockers are the best "

Quinn colored brightly and smacked him. " Just shut up , Puck "

Santana glanced down at her own ample chest, her breasts straining against the fabric of the green halter tank she wore with her army cargo shorts.

Her breasts were bigger and better than Fabray's.

Barbie's were not all that. Puck was just a horny dog .

Still he used to notice her …and the girls . Not so much anymore.

" Barbie's boobs are only bigger cause of the kid .." smirked Santana , out loud.

" Santana , don't even go there " warned Mercedes, hoping to call off the fight .

" You're just jealous of me, Santana ," retorted Quinn in a saccharine sweet voice ," not only am I prettier and more popular than you are, I have Puck "

" Thanks, babe " said puck, with a cash grin.

" Bullshit ," scoffed Santana , leaning across to argue with her ," im not jealous ..of you "

Quinn laughed ," You have always been jealous of me, Santana "

A furious expression crossed the feisty Latina's face and Matt knew it was trouble.

" San," Matt reached for her hand and felt her anger vibrating through her ," don't . Don't pick a fight with Quinn over this …."

" You heard her, Matt ," growled Santana ," the bitch thinks im jealous of her .

Let me go, Rutherford, so I can go all Lima Heights Adjacent on her sorry mothers ass "

His voice was low. " You made a promise to me "

" I never made a promise to you about the blonde slut ," hissed Santana ," I'm fucking rusty, Matt. I don't want to lose my touch …."

" I know you could take her but don't do it " soothed Matt, putting his arm around her .

She pouted," This is gonna change once school starts, Matt "

" I was afraid that you would say that too…." trailed off Matt, under his breath.

" I think some of you woke up on the wrong side of bed this morning ," mused Will, cutting in before Santana could make good and go after Quinn," maybe we should have met for breakfast before glee this morning "

" I honestly don't see how a stack of pancakes would have helped, " told Kurt

" It might have ..helped me ' said will, taking a drink of his own coffee.

" For the record and before Kurt blabs ," interceded Mercedes, " yes, my boyfriend is leaving for Branson with April soon but I am perfectly fine "

" Oh my God , Mercedes," concerned Quinn, turned to face her ," he's leaving ? "

" Bo got offered this once in a lifetime offer as a sous chef in training ," explained Mercedes, her voice cracking a tad," he couldn't pass it up. "

" Oh Mercedes," Quinn placed a hand on her arm," you must be heartbroken "

" I'm fine , Quinn," assured Mercedes with a warm smile," really I am great "

" Even though your boyfriend is leaving for Missouri ," said Quinn, incredulously ," did he break up with you ? "

" No and I told you I am okay with it " stated Mercedes , empathetically .

" I don't believe her either , Quinn," informed Kurt ," mad denial "

" You will be in a new kind of denial, Kurt, if you don't give it a rest "

Kurt shook his head at her and gave Quinn a look of sheer disbelief.

Before anyone else could contribute to the conversation, Artie and Tina entered the choir room, oblivious to everyone , and carrying out an argument , it seemed .

" I have said it before , I will say it again," said artie ," your Mom hates me because I am in this chair and because I have no Asian in me whatsoever. It wouldn't matter so much , Tee, but she doesn't even pretend to like me '

He paused and parked his chair in the front row ." Today I learned that it is all my fault that you decided not to go to that Asian camp thing , Tina. She told me .."

Tina pushed at the pressure behind her eyes and blew out a tired breath.

Artie was upset, she was upset, and she wanted to just wring her moms neck right now.

" I'm sorry, artie ," apologized Tina, profusely mortified and genuinely sorry his feelings were hurt ," I will talk to her. She knows how I feel about you…"

" She just made me feel really bad , Tee " said Artie , quietly .

She leaned over and kissed him, softly. " I'm sorry, I am. I love you '

He smiled but there was hurt in his blue eyes. I know and I love you too "

" You guys really have way more drama than I ever did when I was your age " commented Will , more to himself .

Brad the pianist nodded his head in agreement ," Same here "

" Sorry, ," apologized Tina ," my Mom is going through menopause or something . She insulted my boyfriend then she mad eme change my Hello Kitty tee shirt because apparently it's a racist cat " she shook her head in dismay and sat down .

" Your Mom is seven kinds of crazy, Tina " commented Mercedes , understanding .

" She is worse since she and Mike's Mom took that Asian culture seminar thing in Findlay last week " Tina made a disgusted face and sighed to herself .

" So what's shaking , guys ?" asked Artie , addressing the others in the room.

" Oh that would be my Sue cleanse , Artie ," explained Brittany, holding up her red Cheerios water bottle filled with the extreme psycho coach's dieting cleanse ," I need to start drinking this and losing weigh like ASAP before school starts "

Mike followed behind his girlfriend , sent will an apologetic look, and climbed the risers to sit next to her. " No, you don't , Britt ," said Mike, quietly ," you are gorgeous the way that you are. You don't need to be any thinner , Brittany "

" Mike is right but we have to stay under 100 for Sue's weigh ins " added Santana

" Which is utterly ridiculous, you guys " contributed Mercedes," you look like sticks "

" Mercedes is right " said Mike, rather empathetically.

Brittany frowned at her boyfriend. " I don't see why you don't get it, Mike ," said Brittany," you're a dancer. You dance all your weight off ..ive seen you "

" I don't starve myself and neither should you…." stated mike, matter of fact.

" Sit down, guys ," Will went into teacher mode," it seems as if we're in for a lazy day this morning and a later start. Does anybody know where Finn and Rachel are ?"

" Oh, we saw them ," interjected Brittany," their making out in Finn's truck "

She paused to smile," They were going at it pretty hot and heavy "

Kurt chuckled and rolled his eyes," When aren't they ? "

" Of course they are," said a wry Will," I should have known. Which one of you wants to volunteer to go bring the lovebirds back to class ?"

" That isn't necessary, ," says Rachel, leading Finn into the classroom," our apologies. Finn and I lost track of time this morning …."

Puck smirked ," I bet '

Rachel's dark hair was mussed and though she wore a pair of blue checked shorts , the pink camisole was peeking through and the short sleeve pale yellow shirt 's buttons were buttoned up wrong . Finn's hair was sticking up in various directions as if Rachel had been running her hands through it.

" Uh yea, what Rachel said " said Finn, pulling Rachel beside him," and I didn't get to see her last night so I really missed her "

She leaned over to kiss him, softly," I missed you too but it was important that you had dinner with Kurt and his father "

He shrugged and caressed her cheek with his hand. " Wish you had come with me "

" That would have been barrels of fun " remarked Kurt, sarcastically .

" We don't care about Gigantor and the dwarf's sex life " Santana barbed at them.

Rachel bristled at the insult and Finn placed a warm hand on her knee, giving it a reassuring squeeze. She smiled lovingly at him.

" Shut up, Santana " replied Finn, defending his woman.

" Guys , enough ," interrupted Will, asserting his authority," I know none of you are probably looking forward to having to come back to school soon but it is true summer is coming to a close. Now that our co-captains have arrived, I want to say something "

" You and are tying the knot " announced Brittany , softly.

" No, Brittany, nothing like that ,' answered Will, ruefully ," at the beginning of summer glee, I know we all were a bit leery of how this would help us with a more looser schedule than what we normally have during the school year. I think it has allowed all of you to relax a bit and share a different side of yourself to each other which I think will really help us in the long run as we start preparing for competitions' "

" You didn't have to remind us about school, ," groaned puck, " buzz kill "

" Sorry, Puck, but you cant escape it ," continued Will," and on that note, we will have to be more focused and really get serious if we want to make it to Nationals this year "

" I have already started compiling a list of new proposals and song choices ,Mr. shue " , spoke up an excited Rachel," I think I have about 24 new ones "

" twenty five, baby ,"contributed Finn," cause of the new duet you and I came up with "

" he's speaking her language now " Puck couldn't resist jabbing his best friend.

" Shut up, dude ," tossed back Finn," your shirt has baby puke on it "

" That is disgusting " Santana made a face ," that isn't even a turn on, Puck "

Puck glared menacingly at her as Quinn smiled and dabbed at his shirt with a wipe .

" Sorry ," giggled Quinn," I didn't notice. You forgot she puked on you .."

" Before or after I changed her diaper ," said puck," yea, I forgot "

" Okay, guys ," said Will, cutting in before they got off track once more ," Rachel, sounds good. I will be more than glad to take a look at what you have come up with once school starts however since this is our last summer session. I thought maybe you guys found another song that expresses best how this summer has been ?"

He scanned the choir room, noticed how Santana and Matt looked genuinely happy, Mike was wearing a pensive expression but Brittany was smiling and chattering to him.

Mercedes and Kurt had their heads bent together , deep in discussion.

Quinn and puck were bickering and making him think of them as teenaged old marrieds.

Artie and Tina held hands, whispering together .

Finn and Rachel had eyes on each other love apparent on their faces even though the tiny diva was half-heartedly perusing her file .

He had a good feeling that this new year would be their year.

" Nobody ? Cause I was thinking that there are some classic Jimmy Buffet songs that we could cover …."

" The drunken parrot dude ?" questioned Artie , adjusting his glasses.

" I think he wears the Hawaiian shirts and sings about margaritas ," spoke up Puck," Mom has a thing for him, sometimes "

" not exactly what I was thinking , guys " said Will, rubbing his neck.

Finn rose, surprising Rachel , and everyone else . " I have a song "

" I know you live off of power ballads of the 1980's , Finn," replied Kurt ," but I hardly think New Directions warrants anything from the Brat pack era "

Finn ignored him," Nothings Gonna stop us now "

" I think it is perfect ," Rachel stood and took his hand into her own ," because as a family , Nothing truly will stop us now that we have grown closer this summer "

Brad took that as his cue to play before one of the kids retorted to that and the opening chords filled the room and will hopped up into the risers to sit beside Matt., watching .

Finn drew Rachel to him, pressed a quick kiss to her palm, and smiling his love, he began .

**Looking in your eyes I see a paradise **

This **world that I found is too good to be true **

Standing **here beside you , want so much to give you this love in my heart that im feeling for you **

**R**achel danced around him, their eyes connecting , her smile for him and only him.

**Let em say we're crazy , don't care about that **

Put your hand **in my hand , baby, don't ever look back**

Let **the world around us just fall apart **

Baby, **we can make it if we're heart to heart **

**Finn **caught hold of her waist, holding her in the circle of his arms, swaying together .

Mercedes grabbed Kurt's hand , gave a playful tug and dragged her best friend to the floor. It was such a fun, upbeat song and she let the joy of it feel her .

**And we can build this dream together , standing strong forever **

**Nothings gonna stop us now **

Grinning madly and raising his brown in question at Finn, Kurt took the next verse, dancing around his best friend .

**And if this world runs out of lovers , we'll still hav**e each other

Will shook his head, chuckled to himself, and urged them to continue , not that his kids ever needed any prodding to sing and perform. They loved it.

Mercedes laughed and pulled Kurt into a hug as they chorused

**Nothings gonna stop us, nothigsgonna stop us now **

**Who who oh **

Artie pulled Tina onto his lap and wheeled them over to the floor with the others.

**I'm so glad I found you **

**I'm not gonna lose you **

Tina slid her arms around his neck, her shyness forgotten, and crooned to him.

**Whatever it takes I will stay here with you **

**Q**uinn grabbed at Puck, pulling him out with her because this was just one of her favorite songs . He made a face as if to say the song sucked but followed her anyway.

He was surprised when his girlfriend smiled beautifully at him and joined in, singing to him. They weren't Finn and Rachel and they didn't do this show each other emotion in front of glee club all the time and with her moods lately, he didn't know what to think.

T**ake it to the good times, see it through the bad times **

Puck slid his hands around her waist, moving their hips in unison.

**Whatever it takes is what I'm gonna do **

Matt and Mike took to the floor, dancing around the room with a mixture of moves from the eighties combined with their own sleek styling's as Brittany and Santana leaped down from the risers, dancing together .

Santana and Brittany sashayed back and forth around each other with Santana 's voice taking over a verse.

**Let em say we're crazy, what do they know **

**Put your arms around me, baby, don't ever let go **

**M**ercedes danced over by Artie so they could belt out some notes together .

**Let the world around us just fall apart **

**Baby, we can make it if we're heart to heart **

Everyone cut loose, having fun, dancing and singing and playing off each other as New Directions voices blended as one in the song .

**And we can build this dream together , standing strong forever **

**Nothings gonna stop us now **

**And if this world runs out of lovers we'll still have each other **

**Nothings gonnna stop us now, nothings gonna stop us now **

**F**inn **pulled R**achel into his lap , holding onto her , tightly and singing only to her.

**Oooh all that I need is you**

**R**achel pressed her lips to his, tenderly

And all **that I want to do **

**Is hold you forever , forever and ever **

While Finn and Rachel sang their loves vow , Kurt , Mercedes, Tina, and artie pulled Quinn and puck into their circle to sing together while the dancers of New Directions strutted their stuff .

**And we can build this dream together , standing strong forever **

Nothings gonna stop us now

And **if this world runs out of lovers we'll still have each other **

Nothings gonna stop us now

Who oh oh oh

Nothings gonnna stop us now

Will clapped enthusiastically ," that was really great, you guys "

Santana laughed and wrapped her arms around Matt's neck." It was cheesy as hell "

" it was great ," remarked matt ,' Starship rocks "

" Whereas I don't think the whole song works for New directions as a theme ," went on Kurt, " we did sound great. Excluding the whole inappropriate lovers line which obviously applies to Finchel and quick here , Nothing is gonna stop us now that we are family '

A/N ; Reviews are much appreciated . Coming up we see where Sam Evans has disappeared to and stay tuned because the big beach party finale is around the corner . If you wondering about all those loose ends they will lead right into the sequel Harvest Moon and the new school year. As always I love my readers and love to hear your thoughts so please review .


	42. Chapter 42

Disclaimer ; I don't own Glee if I did there would be a lot more finchel , Quick, Artina and it would be on both Tuesdays and Thursdays.

SH

" I wanna be a billionaire so freakin bad ," sang Sam Evans as he jogged briskly through the streets of the suburbs of Lima, letting the music wash over him," buy our love the things I never had. I wanna be on the cover of Forbes magazine …"

The song died on his lips as he slowed down noticing the couple a few paces from him- from the height difference between them it was a safe bet that it was Finn and Rachel.

Finn was dressed in a pair of baseball shorts and a old McKinley High tee shirt while Rachel wore a pair of denim shorts and a bright blue tee emblazoned with Team Finn across the front and knotted at the waist. Her hair was pulled into a short ponytail.

Crap, this was gonna suck.

Might as well suck it up and hope Hudson didn't murder him.

" Hey Guys "

Rachel stopped , placing a hand on her boyfriends arm to make him stop. She turned , noticed the blonde young man, and sent him a warm smile of welcome.

" Good morning, Sam," called out Rachel, brushing at her bangs," I had just told Finn that I thought that was you . It is a welcome change to find another with a good exercise regime besides Finn and myself, of course "

" Hi Rachel," greeted Sam, feeling more at ease and sending her a grateful smile," yeah, I have been trying to stay in shape especially with school starting back up. Planning on going out for football and I don't want to get cut before I even have a chance "

Finn was cordial as he wrapped his arms around his girlfriends waist .

" Cool," said Finn, tersely," we kinda suck but I think this year might be different. Coach Tanaka is kind of out there sometimes but he's a good guy. It couldn't hurt if we got some new blood on the team either ….."

Rachel hugged Finn's side, oblivious to the sweat stains on his shirt and smiled.

" Finn is the quarter back and the leader , of course "

" He already knows that, Rach ," said Finn, affectionately," pretty sure we told him before the whole ..thing ..with , you know, Kurt "

" Finn " chided Rachel, admonishing him.

Sam made a face. " You guys don't totally hate me cause of ..everything ?"

" Of course not, Sam," says Rachel, aghast that he would think such a thing ," being new is incredibly difficult and you made some ..mistakes. We certainly don't hold it against you, let alone hate you for it. Hardly "

" Yeah but I was a pretty big idiot all the way around "

Finn cut straight to it. " Your not planning on hitting on Rachel anymore ?"

Rachel gaped at him, incredulously. As if to say," Finn "

However the guys seemed to be having some sort of understanding .

Sam raised his hands as if in peace." no way ,man," he was sheepish," I give you my word, Finn. Believe me, it does actually mean something "

Finn considered , nodded and held out a hand," cool "

Sam shook it and felt much better now that he was positive Finn wasn't a threat.

" So uh how is Kurt and everyone ? I've been really, really embarrassed about all of the misunderstandings and everything. I know he said it was okay but I wasn't really sure "

" I get that " acknowledged Finn, rubbing the back of his neck.

" Is that why you haven't spoken or texted Kurt since your apology? " brought up Rachel,' because honestly , Sam, it has all blown over a couple days after it happened . "

She moved her head, slightly as if to confide in him." Personally I think that Kurt was just as embarrassed about it as you were , Sam"

" Somehow I really doubt that, Rachel " muttered Sam, under his breath.

" No, she is right ," interjected Finn," Kurt is kinda real sensitive, dude "

" I got that part " Sam wiped the bead of sweat off his forehead with his shirt .

" Let me assure you that Kurt has moved past the ..incident ," elaborated Rachel , the wheels turning in her head ," and it is just silly to avoid him and us over it "

" Avoiding usually makes it worse ," added Finn, kissing Rachel's hair ," believe me"

" Yeah and that would suck with school starting soon to like avoid us and stuff. Especially since you got like a jump start on making friends since you met all of us and we're your friends . I mean, you know you can hang with all of us "

" Thanks , Finn," said Sam," I just cant get over how cool your being about this. Pretty sure you would still be threatening to kill me and everything …"

A wry grin spread across Finn's face and he shared a look with his girlfriend .

" I'm cool with you and I'm trying not to be so jealous ," explained the tall young man,' Rach and I had a long talk about that . Besides I get that your sorry about it and yea, I could have ripped your legs off earlier but I'm over that "

" Finn….." Rachel elbowed him, gently ," stop threatening Sam. He is sincere "

" That's what I was getting at and it did knda prove my point that other dudes think your hot, Rachel " he said more to her than to the other guy.

Rachel smiled lovingly at him and pressed a soft kiss against his lips then turned her attention back to Sam. " Now is the perfect opportunity for us to invite you to our glee club end of the summer soiree , Sam "

" Soiree?" questioned Sam, blankly.

" She means it's a beach party ," corrected Finn, " we're all just kind of throwing things together. Saturday we're all going to hang out at the beach together till dark ..and we're bringing food and coolers . Things like that, I think Matt and Mike was bringing a football and Frisbees and stuff. And artie has the music "

" Sounds like fun " allowed Sam, deliberating on accepting or not.

He didn't want to make things uncomfortable for Kurt but Finn and Rachel both were pretty clear on him being cool with everything now.

" Which is why your joining us," declared Rachel," we are meeting for an early morning breakfast at the waffle House then onto the beach. I voted for eight but the naysayer's including my boyfriend here want to sleep in until nine "

" sleeping in is good for you, baby " murmured Finn into her ear.

Sam blew out a breath and felt like he was intruding on a private moment .

" Bo will be there too,' added Rachel," Mercedes boyfriend so its also a farewell to him'

" He's going somewhere ?" asked Sam, feeling as if he had missed something .

" Yes he got an incredible job opportunity that he must take " explained Rachel, simply.," so it is settled now . Finn and I will tell the others your joining us on Saturday "

Sam nodded in agreement ," Waffles and the beach, I can do that. "

His cell buzzed and he made a rueful expression and glanced at his phone .

" Sorry, it's my Mom," replied Sam," she's got to go grocery shopping so I need to get back to the house . Gotta watch my little brother and sister for her "

" Sure ," said Finn," cool. Rachel and I don't want to keep you or anything , Sam "

" Thanks , guys " smiled Sam, and with a casual wave , he headed in the direction that he had just came from ,leaving the couple alone on the sidewalk.

Rachel turned , placed both hands on Finn's solid wall of chest and looked up at him , brown eyes swirling revealing love for him in their depths.

" You were very mature and quite the man, Mr. Hudson "

His lips curled into a crooked smile just for her. " A man, eh ," Finn pulled her tight into his arms ," your man, Miss Berry "

He drew her into a steamy, hungry kiss that left them both a bit breathless." I love you "

" I love you too, Finn, so much " Rachel held his gaze, " umm"

" Besides I trust you ," continued Finn," you would never cheat on me "

Rachel pulled back a bit to look at him," Of course I wouldn't ! I love you "

He kissed her tenderly this time ," I know, baby "

She sighed against him" Umm, we really should continue our jog , Finn. Especially if your meeting your Mom to go school shopping in a few hours …"

Finn made a face. He hated shopping , just like the next guy.

Any guy really except maybe Kurt .

" I hate shopping for clothes and stuff with mom "

Rachel laughed, good naturally . " I know you detest shopping , Finn, but think of it as more your spending quality time with your Mom. That's important "

" Yeah, Mom gets into it ," said Finn then a realization occurred to him," you miss your ..mom..Shelby ? "

Rachel put on a soft smile." I do but she hasn't made any more effort to contact me again so I guess I should just stop expecting it from her. She was honest about it ..about me "

She stood on her toes and hugged his neck, tightly, absorbing his heat and warmth .

" Come on, Finn, I'll race you to the next block "

Then with a peal of laughter , Rachel was off in a run with Finn racing behind her .

SH

Meanwhile on sidewalks on the opposite side of town on the famous Dudley Road , Judy and Quinn Fabray , dressed in expensive running shorts and matching tops jogged side by side , smiling at the neighbors as they passed until Quinn stopped, clutching a stitch in her side. Damn jogging .

" Ugh !" Quinn groaned , bending to touch her knees," I thought I was in better shape than this. I dance in glee and Lord knows Beth keeps me busy …"

Judy stopped and pulled two cold waters from her expensive satchel , handing one to her daughter. Mother and daughter were silent as they each drank the crisp ,clean water.

" A woman's body is never the same after giving birth " confided Judy , pushing her own golden blonde hair from her face," your young, honey, and I can turn your fathers office into a gym so you wont have to go to the club to work out all the time "

Quinn frowned ," Are we still members of the country club, Mom? I thought that would be one of the first things that Dad would want to take away from us "

Judy's lips curved into a smile much like her daughters. " No, dear, your father wouldn't the little incident there last spring "

" What did Dad do, Mom?" asked a curious Quinn because up until last year when her father kicked her out of the house and disowned her, she had always thought him perfect.

She had been wrong on so much about her Dad though but her mom was trying hard.

" It isn't important ," dismissed Judy ," now we haven't had much of a chance to talk . How was Noah ..is he alright with our mother /daughter bonding times "

Quinn pressed her lips together , thinly. " He didn't understand it at first," admitted Quinn," but that was partly my fault. I had been awfully harsh with you, Mom, when maybe I shouldn't have been since you were just being supportive of me "

" perhaps im at fault too, Quinnie ," told Judy ," I haven't handled things in the best way lately ..what with the divorce and a new grandchild and well, everything "

" True but I was a bitch ," stated Quinn," I think we're both to blame here "

She glanced idly at her phone with a picture of a grinning Puck holding Beth and smiled.

" Any how Puck always supports me, Mom"

" Good, good ," muttered Judy ," that will make it so much easier on you if he is on your side. Have you approached him about changing his bad boy.. Image ?"

" It takes a certain touch ..with Puck " expressed Quinn , under her breath.

Judy rolled her eyes," I bet and don't roll your eyes at me. You and puck had sex and now you have a beautiful daughter but I don't think this new celibacy vow of yours is going to work this time, honey. Besides seduction is a perfectly acceptable means "

" Mother !" Quinn felt herself coloring a nice shade of red.

" Oh please, I know better ," went on Judy, non-plussed ," besides your baby daddy is hot. At some point your going to tire of rejecting him and I think the bedroom is the perfect place to start with his devotion to you, sweetie . He can change for you "

" I don't know, Mom,' said Quinn, hesitation in her tone ," that is kind a deceitful. I do love Puck and he has stepped us so much for me and Beth ..I cant just make these demands on him. Okay, I could but I wouldn't feel right about it "

" You cant waste anytime on this, " declared Judy ," and hold sex over your boyfriend if it helps you to improve his image to suit your agenda . It is a lot of work to regain your popularity and become prom royalty and get rid of the stigma of Quinn Fabray, Teen Mom…"

Quinn bit her bottom lip." I am a proud Mom and I don't regret changing my mind about us keeping Beth even if that makes me a Teen Mom but you do have a point.

I have been thinking ..a lot about this and it is time for me to get everything back. However , I still need to do it my way , Mom"

She allowed herself a little smile" besides it takes a certain tact with Puck "

" School starts on Monday or had you forgotten ?" asked Judy

" I know that and I am one step ahead of you, Mom," declared Quinn," I am going to get back on the top of the pyramid the best way I know how " A bit of a ruthless look appeared in her hazel eyes," I thought it out the other night while I was rocking Beth.

The best way to get noticed besides being Quinn Fabray, Head Cheerio, is to appear in Ben Jacob-Israel's blog and I have just the statement to make "

She paused for affect ," I am going to head the Celibacy club again then after I have regained my spot on the Cheerios, I am going to run for Homecoming Queen.

After that I will be a shoo in for Prom Queen "

A/N ; short I know but I hope it was a fun chapter for you cause I loved writing it. Stay tuned because coming up is the Glee Beach party and my finale before the sequel Glee Harvest Moon starts . Reviews are always welcome and appreciated.


	43. Chapter 43

Disclaimer ; I still don't own Glee or there would be mini-series as well for longer, lengthier Glee stories .

SH

The Lima Waffle House was nestled between a Bp gas station and Fiona's Spa and salon , which made it the morning hot spot for the senior citizens set that didn't get in on the bowling alley's 5.99 all you can eat biscuits and gravy special.

However the waffles were the best in the town which is why the guys of glee club had won naming the restaurant that they were eating at. It was right around nine sharp when the bleary eyed teenagers of the glee club invaded , pushing long tables together so that there was room for their entire group.

Kurt, dressed in light beige seersucker shirts , a elegant brown brown belt and a airy blue button down shirt took a sip of his coffee, savoring the taste on his tongue.

He had made a pit stop at the Lima Bean en route to the breakfast den.

" Kurt ," exclaimed Finn,' dude, you couldn't wait for the rest of us for coffee "

No, I couldn't ," answered Kurt ," I refuse to drink this swill they call coffee here . I have it on good authority from my dad that it is Folgers..I cant handle that "

Mercedes elbowed him." You could have at least brought me an iced coffee "

" Sorry , Cedes ," said Kurt ," I completely forgot this morning "

" Hummel, you are like some kind of coffee snob or something " remarked Matt, as he pulled out a chair for Santana and she slid in beside him.

" You have no taste, Matt,' told Kurt," I have seen you drinking the school's coffee "

Matt made a face," coffee is coffee, dude .You cant screw it up "

" You have obviously never had good coffee .." trailed off Kurt , flipping his bangs.

" This is boring me,' announced Santana ," I am completely starving "

She glanced around the table, noting Finn and Rachel, Mercedes and Bo, Kurt, and Matt and herself. The others had yet to arrive and she had gotten up early for this thing.

" I say we give Britt and Chang, Tina and Abrams ten more minutes then we order "

" You forgot Puck and Quinn….." chimed in Bo, as he perused the menu.

" no, I didn't ," snapped Santana ," we're not waiting on them , period. Since they became parents they are late to everything …nope, not gonna wait on their asses "

Rachel straightened in her seat and addressed the dark haired beauty ." Yes, Santana , we are waiting on everyone , says Rachel, firmly," it is the polite thing to do. I realize your not familiar with that concept but we are waiting until the others arrive "

Santana scowled at the petite diva." Oh shove it, Berry "

" San," Matt placed a warning hand on her arm," don't bait Rachel. Please "

" I wouldn't be so bitchy if you had stopped at McDonalds for my cappuccino like I wanted you to, Rutherford " retorted Santana , but kissed him anyhow.

Matt grinned and put an arm around her shoulders," We would have been late "

" Like that really makes a difference with this group " blew off Santana , breezily.

Rachel leaned into Finn's shoulder, resting her head there to look up into his handsome face. His brown eyes stared warmly back at her , a crooked smile on his lips.

" You awake, Finn ? " murmured Rachel, kissing his arm, softly.

" Yeah, even if I have only been awake for maybe fifteen minutes , babe "

Rachel's lips curved in a teasing smile. " Late night porn or call of Duty ?"

Finn flushed red in embarrassment ." Rach !"

She giggled ," Oh its perfectly natural , Finn, and I have heard you and Noah talk about watching that…lurid stuff . "

" Actually I was watching you sing on you're my space , baby " said Finn, honestly .

" I love you " sighed Rachel, her heart thudding like crazy as always at his nearness.

" Oh yea ," answered Finn, slipping a hand to cup the back of her head," come here "

Rachel leaned in closer and their lips met in a lingering kiss .

Finn grinned and kissed her brow," There ..much better "

" Oh Lord , it is going to be one incredibly excruciating year with you two ," sighed Kurt, dramatically ," especially since you two insist upon being this disgustingly madly in love like you are. I like romance as much as the next person but you two are too ..happy "

" there is absolutely no such thing as being too happy , Kurt " stated Rachel, firmly.

" I'm with Rachel on this one," Bo joined in," I think their pretty cute to watch "

" Yes but then you think that the clothes they wore in footloose is cute , Bo ' adds Kurt

" There was nothing wrong with the clothes in Footloose ,Kurt ," argued Bo," it was the early 80's and Beaumont was a small town . Perfect for jeans and flannel "

Kurt made a disgusted face," It is never right for flannel , Bo"

Mercedes rolled his eyes." I love you both but your nuts ," informed Mercedes ," I don't know why you even bother arguing this ..again. It's the 4th time and pretty sure neither one of you is going to change your mind or your argument "

" It's worth a shot ,' declared her boyfriend," when Kurt watched Pretty in pink with us, Mercy, he admitted that Blaine's super preppy wardrobe was acceptable "

" That had more to do with the fact that Andrew McCarthy was wearing them " Kurt blushed , " what, it is the truth. Preppy was chic in the mid -eighties "

Mercedes took a sip of water," Again your both nuts "

Bo and Kurt shared a smile " She loves us "

Her phone went off shrilly and she picked it up, glancing at the text as she contemplated stealing a drink of Kurt's coffee while he was chatting up her honey.

" That was Quinn," informed Mercedes," they are on their way right now so just shut up, Santana "

" Don't tell me to shut up, Mercedes " scowled Santana

" Girls," matt tried to placate them," save the fighting and bickering for school. We've been having a great summer so just put a lid on it , okay "

" I'm with Matt ,' voiced Bo," I would like to eat my waffles in peace "

" Which means he'd rather be in the kitchen making sure they aren't making them out of bisquick or something ," cut in Mercedes, knowingly ," which is why I vetoed us eating at Cal's this morning because I wanted to actually spend time with my boyfriend "

Santana smirked," that I so…sweet "

Everyone did their best to ignore her as Santana had been marginally nicer this summer.

They all figured the influence of her dating Matt was good on the bitch.

" It's my day off and I would have spent it with you, honey , no matter " Bo leaned towards Mercedes, surprising her with a smacking kiss .

She returned the kiss then sat back to smile at him." So your telling all of us that its not killing you that you cant march into that kitchen and whip us up some fancy smancy breakfast you've been concocting after watching food network "

Bo considered how to answer because his woman knew him damn well.

Kurt rescued him," You don't have to answer , Bo, cause Mercedes has you there ," he said ," you know it, I know it, frankly I think we all know. I wouldn't even attempt a protest because you wont win this one ..lost cause "

" I hate that your right ," admitted a sheepish Bo," both of you. I have been working on honing my breakfast repertoire so I can now turn out a near perfect eggs Benedict and a spinach quiche that are heavenly if I do say so myself "

" I don't even know what those are ," commented Finn, idly ," I just want a stack of like five waffles with maybe some eggs or bacon . Maybe both , I am hungry "

"Fi nn " Rachel let out a little cry of dismay at his breakfast selections .

" Dude ,the cholesterol alone in that breakfast is a heart attack waiting to happen "

Replied Sam, joining the group," stick with the waffles without butter or syrup "

" Plain waffles , dude , no way " protested Finn," that's just pretty ..gross "

" I keep telling him that but he enjoys his breakfast " says Rachel, affectionately .

Sam stood behind an vacant chair on the other side of Rachel and made eye contact with the group. " Morning, guys … hope nobody minds me joining you for breakfast "

" Good morning, Sam," Kurt spoke up,his smile genuine ," of course we don't mind. Truthfully I should have been the one to invite you Sam instead of Finchel over there but it's been absolutely insane with back to school shopping . Sit. Join us "

Sam felt relief course through him and sank into the chair," Thanks, Kurt "

" The more the merrier " answered Kurt ," are you prepared for McKinley "

" I'm not really sure ," admitted a hesitant Sam," I mean its bad enough I'm the new guy but from what I have heard, not really sure what I can expect on Monday "

" Slushies for sure ," told Santana ," if your hanging with us "

" Slushies ," repeated Sam," I don't know if I should be freaked out now or not "

" It will be cool, Sam," cut in Matt,' ignore Santana , she's getting ready to cut people to shreds with her wicked words come Monday but really it isn't that big deal "

" Why do I doubt that….." muttered Sam, under his breath.

Tina wheeled Artie into the restaurant , tension was thick in the air between them and she was trying to find her good mood which had melted into anger and a bit of depression no thanks to her mother. Again. She had been waiting for artie to pick her up when her mom had decided it was time to get serious about the hard stuff including Tina's apparent lack of Asian pride and nitpicking her relationship with Artie , all by 735 .

It hadn't ended well and she had been in tears when artie had finally rolled in the drive.

Her nerves were still shaky -thanks Mom- but she was trying to cheer up.

" Are you sure that your alright , Tee ?" asked a quiet but concerned Artie .

She managed a weak smile ," I told you, Art, I'm really okay "

Artie knew better." You cried for like five minutes before we pulled in here "

" You know that my mother knows how to push all of my buttons ," said Tina , under her breath ," I cant handle her before eight in the morning . She just ignored my feelings and did what she always does but I just wanna forget about it "

He squeezed her hand," Tee "

" Please , Artie ….."

He nodded and they headed towards the loud tables that held their friends .

Santana and pretty much everyone at the table had been watching the couple .

" Tina and Wheels have been fighting a lot lately " noticed Santana

" Be that as it is, Santana , it isn't any of our business ," says Rachel," I don't think we should meddle in their romantic relationship "

Mercedes raised a brow and Kurt fixed her with a incredulous look of disbelief.

" Since when ," shot back the diva ," that is what we do, guys "

" No sense in stopping now " contributed Kurt ," we are slaves to the gossip "

" I'm not " Finn was quick to respond ," I hate being gossiped about "

" Besides I don't think Tina and artie are having problems or anything ," figured Mercedes," I bet you anything it has to do with her wacko mom"

" That isn't a very nice thing to say about Tina's Mom " spoke up Rachel

" You haven't met Her mom," this came from Kurt ," I am respectful to all my friends parents but honestly , Tina 's mother is a scary woman "

" Scarier than Quinn's Mom?" interjected Finn, earning him a glare from his girl.

" What, I didn't mean anything by it, babe, but her mom is like one of those step ford moms or something . Her Dad is worse but her mom is something else "

" Judy fabray is a bitch ," said Santana ," and that is a quote from my mother "

" Well we all did see the meltdown at the pool party " said Bo, joining in.

" We should probably stop talking about this before Quinn shows up " said Mercedes

" Hey guys ," greeted Tina, taking a seat at the end of the table by Artie ," sorry we're late. Hasn't been a good morning and its all my fault .."

Artie reached for her hand, squeezing it and sending her a loving smile . " Actually its mine ," spoke up her be speckled boyfriend ," first weekend driving my new tricked out old car that Mr. Hummel fixed up for me and a bit nervous about driving it "

" He wasn't nervous " smiled Tina ," I was nervous for him but Art is great "

" cool,' Sam joined in the conversation," I mean, there are like tons of handicapped drivers on the road, Artie and you probably drive better than most of us "

" I am a cautious driver " said Finn, receiving an adoring look from Rachel.

" You drive like a snail, Finn " pointed out matt, jokingly .

" Better than a maniac like you, Rutherford " tossed back Finn ," not racing "

" I don't race that's Puckermans deal " reminded Matt , ignoring Santana 's sneer.

" Back on the original track," Kurt cleared his voice," we are all happy that artie no longer is at the mercy of his parents van and able to road rage with us all "

" I don't have road rage , Kurt " said Artie and everyone had to laugh .

" So now that Tina and artie are here ," stated Finn," can we order ? Cause it's been awhile and I am kinda really starving ….."

" I could use some caffeine ," said Artie ," a Coke or mountain dew would be good "

Tina held tight to his hand, starting to feel better among her boyfriend and friends.

" You and me both or super size coffee "

" See this is why we should have just went to McDonalds ' conceded Santana

Tina sighed and vocalized what all of her friends had been thinking .

" I cant believe how fast summer has gone by . …it seems like it was just the beginning of summer that we were playing touch football and hanging out at Kurt's patio "

" While my father and Finn's mom made a love connection that day " added Kurt, lifting his eyes and meeting Finn's gaze across the table.

" They are just dating, dude ," corrected Finn," Mom hasn't dated since I was little "

" They are more than just dating , Finn," corrected Kurt ," it is serious . Pretend all you want but we both know our parents aren't the ones to casual date '

Before Finn could come up with an answer he liked , Brittany barreled in dragging Mike with her . She was dressed in a pair of extremely short shorts and a bright red halter .

" Good morning ," called out the bubbly blonde ," sorry that we're like really, really late but we had an emergency at my house this morning .."

They all waited in baited breath as one never knew what would come from Britt .

" What happened , Britt ?" asked a concerned Santana

" Mom was getting ready for her breakfast meeting and lost her diamond earring that daddy got her for like their third anniversary while they were in high school "

Like Finn's parents, Brittany's Mom and dad had also been high school sweethearts.

" Britt and her Mom thought the cat hid it ," picked up Mike ," because the cat hates her. So when I got there , the three of us had to search the whole house "

" Mom thinks Lord Tubbington hates her but he is just snobby around her cause she wont buy the fancy cat food ,' explained Brittany ," and he likes shiny things a lot.

Mom forgot that she is really forgetful sometimes ..like this morning "

" Your sister borrowed the earrings " chimed in Santana , knowing her well.

" She did and mom was furious at her for it " agreed Brittany , sitting beside her

" It was an adventure anyways which is why we're late " said Mike ," I cant believe that we even had to look in the refrigerator . We did though even though I told Brittany that it was impossible for a overgrown cat to open it .."

" Lord Tubbington has skills you don't know, Mike " defended .his girlfriend .

" Are you kids ready to order yet or what ?" asked the middle aged waitress.

" Yes " answered Finn, firmly just as Rachel declared ," No"

" Rachel ! I am gonna starve here " informed Finn as if it was a life and death matter.

" No, your not ," stated Rachel," and you can wait until Noah and Quinn arrive "

" Not if I've died of starvation by then …." trailed off Finn, drinking his water.

" We're here " called Quinn, with the baby on her hip as she made her way to their tables ," go ahead and order. Puck will be inside in a minute, he's parking the car "

" Oh you brought the baby !' exclaimed an excited Brittany

" Oh no you don't , Brittany, " popped in Mercedes," that's my god baby , I get to hold her first. Quinn, you might as well hand her to me right now …"

Quinn let out a relieved laugh and handed her daughter to Mercedes. " Beth , go to Aunt Mercedes, sweetie so Mommy can have breakfast "

Mercedes took the baby, pressing kisses on her cheeks and making her giggle.

" I swear if it weren't for her having Puck's hair, she looks more and more like you "

" thanks but her attitude is all her fathers " told Quinn, taking a sip of water.

" We just saw Beth at the pool party but it seems like she's changed so much ," contributed Tina ," you do know I hardly got to hold her "

" Beth looks like a real baby doll " chimed in Brittany , staring over at the child.

" Beth loves all of you " answered Quinn," you can all hold her "

" So I have other tables, kids ," reminded the waitress," you ordering or what ? "

" That is incredibly rude " brought up Kurt ," you do realize with a larger party , you have a greater chance of getting a sizable tip but not with the rudeness "

" Cut it out, Kurt " snapped Finn then addressed the waitress," ignore him. He's cranky and we're all here now so I can tell you that I'm paying for mine and hers "

Finn gestured at Rachel," I want a coffee and I know you probably don't have the herb coffee my girlfriend drinks so two orange juices . " He glanced at his amused girlfriend who generally did her own ordering ," You want orange juice, right , babe?"

" Yes, I do ," answered Rachel , appreciating this new aspect of Finn," and a bowl of your freshest fruit "

" I want the super stack of waffles , an order of scrambled eggs, and some bacon. Oh and throw in some wheat toast for my girlfriend cause the fruit wont be enough "

Rachel beamed at him, touched by his sudden chivalrous action and it just pleased her enormously that he knew what she ate for breakfast .

Kurt rolled his eyes as he rattled off his own meal of skim milk, an egg white omelet, and whole wheat toast as he felt a bit of sadness that he didn't have anyone to recite his order.

While everyone rattled off their orders, Puck joined them at the table right on time to give his own order and the waitress was only too glad to turn in their meal tickets.

Puck took a drink of water and draped an arm around Quinn's shoulders.

" Sorry , guys, we have a kid, " said puck,' time goes out the window "

" What he means is that he overslept this morning," declared Quinn," and while I was getting Beth dressed, she decided to throw up and soak her diaper all at once "

" Our kids got talent ' replied Puck, proudly ," I think that is one of my things "

" We are dropping Beth off at Puck's Moms house after breakfast " adds Quinn

" Kids in for some spoiling ," explained puck," Mom is taking Beth and Jess to visit with nana Connie for some Nana time which means cash and presents "

" Your nana paying our light bill saved our butts " muttered Quinn to him.

" I love little Beth like the rest of us ," spoke up Kurt ," but if I might change the subject , I have a brand new fall wardrobe for school. The perfect Alexander McQueen for the first day which I hope will remain slushie free through the first day and I also have somewhat of an announcement to make "

" That's the like oh fiftieth time you used the term slushie in that tone " said Sam

Mercedes patted his hand ," it's a McKinley thing,Sam. "

" Your really cute though, Sam," volunteered Brittany," you should be okay"

" Good call, Britt ," tossed in Santana,' I wouldn't slushie him"

Sam's mouth widened , his lips twisting in confusion at their comments .

" I could ..get ..slushied ?" questioned Sam, because that was just a crazy thing .

" Mild chance ," answered Matt ," don't get on the hockey teams bad side "

" Be cool around Dave Karafsky and Amizio ," said Mike ," their evil but I don't think they would attack you just for the hell of it "

" Cut it out, guys ," spoke up Finn," Glee is kinda cool but some of the sport jocks haven't figured out that a dude can do both . It's not a big deal and you should seriously consider joining glee …..it's totally cool and a lot of fun. New Directions rocks "

" And we would love to welcome you into our club , Sam " says Rachel, softly .

" Very nice spiel, captains , but Sam has no intrest in joining glee and it's a shame to actually waste that on someone who doesn't want to join us " cut in Kurt ," Despite you twosomewhat annoying tendencies , your good team captains "

Rachel reached across the table to squeeze her friends hand," Thank you "

" No, it's fine , Kurt ," said Sam," it doesn't sound bad . I just want to get through my first week of school before I think about joining glee or anything "

" I am sort of looking forward to school,' told artie ," I mean , we're juniors and I finally have my own wheels so I can pick up my girlfriend for a change "

" Your not having any troubles with the car ? " asked a interested Kurt ," because Dad was super excited about making it handi-able for you to drive. I don't know who researched it more , your dad or mine though to hear him talk it was a collaboration "

" Your Dad is great, Kurt ," smiled a sincere Artie ," maybe I ought to swing by his shop so he can see my drive it. If your dad hadn't fixed this up, I would still be in the van "

" Dad would probably really like that, artie " expressed Kurt , proudly .

" I think this year is going to be the best one ever " declared Quinn, smartly .

" or its gonna complelty suck the big one ," put in Santana ," I have tried everything short of bribery with my Mom and I'm totally screwed . I have to quit the cheerios if I intend to keep on living with my mother though that might be short lived once Sue murders me "

Brittany rubbed her arm, soothingly ." You tried crying and everything ?"

Santana simply nodded ," According to my mother , my unhappiness is because of Sue and the cheerios which I told her was shit but it made it worst "

" I'll miss you ," Brittany rested her head on her beastie's shoulder ," maybe I should quit too'

Santana met her friends gaze," You would do that for me ?"

Brittany was sincere." You're my best friend, Santana , of course I would "

A small , smile curved around her mouth and didn't quite reach her eyes," Thanks "

" Well if Santana is leaving then it shouldn't be too hard to reclaim my spot "

Santana glared at Quinn." Don't count on it, Fabray. Sue hates you still .."

" Maybe but with you out of the picture, Santana ," informed Quinn," she is going to need to replace you. I have more talent than any one on that team "

" I have talent, Quinn " muttered a hurt Brittany, under her breath.

" Sorry, Brittany ," smiled Quinn, pleasantly ," I didn't mean that you didn't "

" See if that is how ..Sue sees it " quipped Santana, evenly.

" I intend to" answered Quinn, accepting the coffee from the waitress, grateful.

" Well I just may join you in the Cheerios, Quinn," announced Kurt ," as I fully intend to try out for the squad. I intend to show Coach Sylvester that I have the moxie of a cheerio and deserve a spot on the team just as much as half of those girls on it "

" You made up your mind then " Mercedes smiled and nodded at him across the table.

Kurt nodded, slightly." I love glee but I can do both . It is time "

Quinn hesitated then chose her words extra carefully." I think its wonderful that your trying out, Kurt, and I know your plenty talented but Sue is hardly fair when it comes to her Cheerios. You might not be allowed to try out just because of glee …"

" Could be the same with you, Quinn " tossed back Kurt, without flitching at her.

Her smile was serene. " I was just trying to add a bit of reason, Kurt. I would hate for your spirit to be crushed if Sue doesn't even allow you to try out "

" Q," Puck cut her off ," the dude wants to try out, its his thing. "

Kurt was taken aback." Uh, thanks , Puck ," answered Kurt ," and regardless of the consequences …."

" having a coronary " chimed in mike, matter of fact.

" Heart attack " added matt and the two friends shared a laugh together .

" World war three with Sue " contributed Finn, as the waitress came out and began to serve them their breakfast. Everyone was quiet as they ate .

Puck fed Quinn a bite of his peach waffles and she laughed , wiping his chin with a napkin.

Sam's bright blue eyes bored into an unexpected Quinn , intrigued .

Mercedes and Bo shared a breakfast platter having relinquished Beth over to Tina.

" You know its been a really great summer ," brought up artie ," I think this is the first summer I have had where I actually did more than go to camp. Hanging out with you guys and being with Tina - beats tech camp any day "

Tina kissed him" Best summer ever "

Just then Beth went for Tina's nose but found artie's glasses and yanked at them.

" Ow , she's got some grip for a baby " muttered artie , good naturally .

" That's my daughter ," said the proud papa Puck," I cant wait till she is old enough I can show her some of the Puckster's famous moves "

' You are not going to teach our daughter how to fight " stated Quinn, firmly.

He lifted a brow ," You gonna teach her how to play dirty, babe ? "

Quinn ignored him," Eat your food , Puck "

" I am really going to miss you guys ," spoke up Bo,' I mean I wont know anyone but Mom in Branson. I don't even tweet with anyone from that state "

" Really , your whining about that now ," countered Santana ," its your call, dude "

Matt handed her the coffee and sent her the eye " School isn't in yet , San "

" I was just keeping it real, Matt ," reminded Santana ," that's what I do "

Mercedes leaned in and rested her forehead against Bo's ." No being sad "

" The no friends thing is going to suck ," admitted Bo," I got used to your friends "

" We all have face book, our cells, and skype ," said Artie ," it isn't as if your going to be out of the universe or even overseas, Bo. Besides I know you will want us to all keep an eye out on Mercedes for you…"

Tina pinched his arm , hard ." Shut up !"

" Ow dammit Tee! I didn't do anything !"

" Artie , I am not some inanimate object ," stated Mercedes," none of us girls are. Bo wants to know how I am, he can get on the phone and ask me "

" Totally planning on doing that, Mercy " said Bo, kissing her forehead.

Her lips twisted into an amused smile," Your totally sucking up to me "

" Completely ," answered an honest Bo," I don't want to piss my girl off on our last Saturday together . " Mercedes laughed and touched his cheek," Love you "

" Love you more " answered Bo, kissing her, sweetly .

Brittany rested her head on Mike's shoulder ," This is the best breakfast "

" Maybe we should consider morning breakfast before glee " suggests Rachel softly.

Santana groaned ," Or maybe you could lay off the ideas , Berry "

" Matt slung an arm around his girlfriends shoulder and nuzzled her neck, distracting her.

" I for one cant wait to hit the beach. Mike and I dug out the volleyball net "

" I love volleyball " announced Tina, excitedly as she handed Beth to Mike .

" Me too " chirped Brittany ," its like my favorite sport besides sex "

" Fine but we are not playing jocks and cheerios against us " announced Kurt ," the rest of us would like an actual chance of winning and not being hit in the face "

" I only nailed you five times on purpose, Hummel " defended Puck

" I am pretty good at volleyball myself " contributed Sam," really all sports "

Finn finished up his waffles , took a large drink of his juice and joined in .

" I'm about stuffed, I say we finish stuffing our faces and hit the beach "

Rachel smiled patiently," Finn, I think you were the only one still eating "

Finn was sheepish," So lets pay then blow this joint , its beach party time "

Reviews are much appreciated . Stay tuned because finally its fun at the beach for gleeks .


	44. Chapter 44

The beach was only mildly crowded at the early morning hour of ten as the glee clubbers parked their vehicles and trekked onto the sand, carting everything from blankets, picnic baskets, and coolers for their end of summer bash. Nearby a mom in her mid twenties watched over her two toddlers as they made mud pies in the sand.

An older couple relaxed in lawn chairs people watching .

Quinn's hazel eyes misted over with a film of tears as she clutched puck's arm and felt guilt . " We should have brought Beth with us "

Puck smoothed a hand down her blonde hair, gently. " She is too little for the beach," reminded puck, baffled ," babe, you spent like ten minutes explaining it to me before we dropped her off at mom's .These moods of yours are batty, Q"

Quinn stared at the sand and a sad smile crossed her lips. When she spoke it was as if she was in another world completely " I cant even remember my parents taking me to the beach when I was little," Quinn's voice was small," Dad thought it was filthy . Naturally we would go swim at the country club instead …"

Puck drew her into a searing kiss" I'm sorry about your parents but we'll bring Beth here , just me and you, as soon as she is like old enough to eat sand and shit "

" I suppose you are right" agreed Quinn,removing her sandals ," and we do get to spend the whole day together without changing dirty diapers "

Puck pulled her closer " it's totally your time . I had her early morning poop time "

" How easily you forget that I changed her " joked Quinn, teasingly.

Santana lifted her shades to stare at puck and Quinn.

" God, Quinn, this new mother thing has really ruined you," Santana sailed past ," too bad you couldn't find a spot on the Teen moms "

Quinn bit the inside of her lip and puck held her back" That bitch ! Let me at her "

" As hot as it would be if you and Santana had a throw down, Quinn," replied puck," can you wait to kick her ass once school starts ? I mean we kind of have this whole thing planned and nobody wants to listen to Berry's shit if you two get kicked off the beach "

Fire sizzled in Quinn's eyes from her anger." I am no white trash teen mother "

" Santana was just being herself ," dismissed Puck," don't let her ruin this day "

" Since when did you decide to be so damn logical ?" asked Quinn, curiously.

" About the time we figured that we needed to step up and be the most kick ass parents on the planet " declared puck, " now come on, lets find us a spot of sand "

" Not one word about stretch marks …." warned Quinn, leading him over to an spot .

Santana and Brittany surveyed the sand and the sun" I think this spot is good .We can see and be seen from right here "

" Just like on Baywatch " muttered Brittany, pulling out a bright orange beach towel.

She placed her towel beside that of Santana and removed her shorts to reveal a bright blue bikini with a seashell clasp and settled on the town, just so.

" those Baywatch guys were hot ," agreed Santana ," except David hasslehoff but he is like ancient . Nobody really wants to see those flabby abs …"

" Matt is hot ," commented Brittany watching as Mike and Matt made their way over to them," and he even looks super hot in red board shorts. You are actually dating a real lifeguard , San "

Santana sat up and reached for her sunscreen. " I lucked out with Matt " Santana tried to sound nonchalant but couldn't resist smiling ," pure mad luck "

" it was good luck, I think " added a thoughtful Brittany ," he's good to you "

" You girls could help with the coolers " called out mike as he and Matt carted the long blue cooler between them. They dropped it on the ground beside their girlfriends.

" You didn't bring the beer ," said Santana," and I don't carry things "

Matt bent down and brushed a swift kiss across her mouth," Shut up "

She gave him a little push away and laughed," Bring the volleyball net '

" That would mean another trip to the car ," told Matt ," yeah we brought it "

" Go get it " ordered Santana , kissing him," for me "

" Never thought I'd hear you say that " matt flashed a wide grin," fine '

Matt rolled his eyes, kicked some sand from his sandals and made another trip.

" He is so my bitch " declared Santana, rolling on her back .

Mike plopped on the cooler and let out a heartened sigh. He really wished that Matt was dating someone else -Santana was only decent in small doses and it was hard to be the best friend . He just had a gut feeling that she was going to break matt's heart.

Brittany grabbed his ankle, pulling him to her ' MIKE"

He stumbled ,for once not the graceful, athletic dancer he was, in the sand .

" Hey , I don't like when your this quiet " Brittany tugged at his tee shirt," this is supposed to be fun. " She drew a fingernail across his shoulder ," you weren't this quiet during breakfast. I told you that your mom has no clue were having sex "

Mike chuckled and kissed her" Britt, don't mention that , please "

She frowned and wrapped her arms around him." I know we don't talk often about parents and stuff since your mom thinks I'm nothing but a dumb slut '

" Mom doesn't think that about you " protested Mike because he liked to believe his mother respected his choices even if she disapproved of Brittany.

" pretty sure that she does ," admitted Brittany, softly ," is that what's bothering you?"

" No," answered Mike, honestly ," but if you want to talk about it, okay "

" I know your Asian and everything, Mike, but I don't see why she has to bring it up like all the time ," pouted Brittany," or why I should eat chicken feet. You don't eat them and im pretty sure that I would throw up the legs if I did …"

" Mom is very old fashioned , Brittany " said mike ," you know that. '

" I cant help it if im Dutch American " said Brittany, seriously ," she is prejudice ..like the jocks are against Rachel and glee and everything else "

Mike sat up." I didn't realize Mom said anything to hurt your feelings , Britt "

" That's because she is your mom " Brittany looked up at him," I do love you, Mike Chang and there I feel much better now that I told you how I feel "

Mike kissed her " I'm glad that you did , Brittany and I love you too "

Santana's heart pounded furiously against her chest as she listened in to the sappy conversation Brittany was having with Mike . She smoothed her lips together and told herself that it didn't mean a fucking thing to her , she had Matt.

She really did love Matt but it was weird hearing Brittany open up to Mike .

Brittany only ever confided in her,only her .

Matt dropped the bag of volleyball equipment and took in the sight of his girlfriend.

" How about you help me set this net up, Santana ?"

She turned , a half smile curving around her full mouth." one on one , Rutherford "

Matt reached down and grabbed her waist ," your on, Lopez "

While Santana and Matt set up the volleyball net , Puck and Finn were lifting artie and his chair down to the beach where the girls were setting up their prime location.

" Dude you can drive a car but you don't have better beach gear ," commented puck," there is no freakin way you can wheel this through the sand "

" Puck !" admonished Finn," make the guy feel bad "

Artie groaned but steepled his hands together ." It's okay ," answered artie ," I can manage once we get there ..Tina and I are gonna work on our tan "

" Your whiter than Hudson, Artie ' said puck , matter of fact " you might as well give that idea up cause that just isn't going to happen "

Finn flipped him the bird " How is this, Artie ?"

Tina rushed forward, giving the two jocks a warm smile " I am so going to write the Lima Chamber of commerce for the beach not being handicap assessable , artie "

" You do that, Tee " muttered artie, bemused at his girlfriend 's righteous feminism.

" I will " answered Tina ," guys, help me get Artie in the lawn chair "

" The things we do for you, dude " said puck with a hint of affection as they helped Tina maneuver him onto the long chaise lawn chair that she had set up on the other side of Mercedes and Bo.

" Thanks, Puck," said artie ," I appreciate it "

" Yeah, yeah " muttered Puck as Quinn walked along the beach, blonde hair blowing in the breeze, a beautiful girl in a pretty dark blue sundress, a thoughtful expression etched across her face. He still felt that something was bothering her a lot.

Quinn could be moodier than hell and guarded more than not but this wasn't like the whole pregnancy thing . It was something completely different .

Quinn enjoyed the breeze on her face, pushing her blonde hair from her face, and let out a sigh. The summer hadn't been anything like she had planned -there had been no cheesy dates with Finn, no tanning by the pool with Santana and Brittany , no popular parties .

Her life was so different now that she had a child.

That she kept Beth ..she loved her baby girl so much and regretted the time she wasted wanting to give her up but everything in her life felt surreal these days.

She had been knocked down so far and what would Monday at school bring ?

Would her interview with Jacob Ben -Israel give her the edge she wanted ?

She was counting on it to and hope the others would be supportive of her goals.

A girl had to have goals and it was up to her to get her and Puck on the fast track again.

To regain that status quo back .It niggled at the edge of her conscience that she hadn't mentioned it to Puck yet but she was a bit nervous about it, truthfully.

She knew he loved her but they had different opinions regarding their reputations.

It wasn't as if she was asking him to not be the delinquent so much as tone it down.

Well, he would understand better if they had sex. Not that she was the type of girl that would use sex for ulterior motives ( sex with Puck had been awesome ) and they hadn't done anything really since Beth had been born.

" Quinn ' Puck reached for her hand ," you want to talk to me ?or are you just going to walk the whole beach all by yourself .."

She turned and bit her bottom lip, touching his chest with her hand ." I love you "

Puck covered her hand with his." I love you too, babe . '

" Can we really raise a family ," asked Quinn, a tremble in her voice," us ?"

" I think we're doing a damn good job so far " stated puck without missing a beat.

" I..know..sometimes I think last year was some crazy dream " muttered Quinn, softly ," and I will wake up and find myself still with Finn. Still head Cheerio "

Puck 's expression flickered from quick hurt to closed , his jaw tight .

" I should have fucking knew it would be about Finn. Fuck !'

Realizing her error, Quinn grabbed his shirt before he could take off and moved closer to him." no, I ..didn't mean," reassured Quinn," God, Puck, you cant think me and Finn "

He scowled , trying to hide the slash of pain at the mention of his best friend.

" Why the fuck shouldn't I? you two were the fucking golden couple. Finn freaking gets everything ..and I get his leftovers. Is that what it is ? "

" Don't you dare say that ," recoiled Quinn, gone the emotional mess she was only seconds earlier ," you're the one I am with. I love you , Noah Puckerman or I wouldn't be living in sin with you and our daughter. You aren't , weren't ever second best for me. "

Puck shrugged," I've been compared to Finn my whole fucking life and I figured it was just a matter of time before you changed your mind about me to "

Quinn seared her lips over hers, clinging to his hard chest and the heat and passion smoldering like fire crackling around them as the kiss went on and on.

" Don't ever think for one second that I don't want you, Puck. There is no one that makes me feel the way I feel when I am with you - no one , Puck "

He held her tight " You drive me wild, Quinn , you know that. Right ?"

" Can we go to your car ?" muttered Quinn, tracing patterns across his bi-cep.

Puck stared hard at her , searching her face , wary of what he thought she was suggesting .

" you want to go pick up Beth ?" questioned Puck, guessing .

" no," stated Quinn, moving her arms to his chest ," I was thinking our child is with Grandma , all of our friends are here , and how private are we parked ?"

He raised a dark brow," You want to do it ?"

Quinn laughed ," Real romantic there, Puck, but I seem to be in the mood if you find us a nice , private spot where you can make love to me "

" Hell, yeah " Puck grabbed her hand and laughing , they ran past their friends , heading towards the parking lot and his car , as fast as they could .

" Someone is getting lucky " commented Bo, as he rubbed lotion onto Mercedes back.

She narrowed her eyes at him." Or not ," commented Mercedes" Quinn has been bitching about not having sex with puck ever again after her labor with Beth "

" Perhaps Quinn got her sex drive back ," added Rachel, ever practical," after all , I am sure she and Noah have a much closer bond since Beth was born "

Finn smoothed the sunscreen across her shoulders and pressed a kiss there .

" Rach, I don't want to talk about my ex girlfriend and my best friends sex life "

" But Finn, we discussed that ," reminded Rachel," and we're all sort of friends now. "

" Yeah," agreed Finn," but it is still really weird "

Rachel pressed a light kiss to his lips. " I am happy for them "

Finn, Mercedes, artie , and Tina looked at each other then the petite diva.

" Your happy for Quinn, " repeated Kurt, finding his voice first as he adjusted the expensive umbrella ," Rachel, I think its very adult of you that you have been polite even friendly towards her this summer . You and Quinn loathe one another "

" I was gonna say they kind of hate each other , Kurt " contributed Finn

" You both got it , right ," agreed Mercedes," and Q and I are friends "

Rachel crossed her legs, leaned back against her boyfriend and addressed them all.

" Yes, it is a highly unusual situation ," says Rachel," but it's the right thing to do. Quinn is happy with her decisions she made regarding her relationship with Noah , who is my friend and I know they care deeply for one another. Despite the animosity between us, I am with Finn and she is with the man she wants to be with "

" I really don't want to talk about this, guys " brought up an uncomfortable Finn.

" I think Finn is right ,' added Artie ," and summer is pretty much over, who knows how things will be once we get back. I think Quinn is a lot nicer , Puck too, since the baby and them getting together but once we're in McKinley, is it gonna be the same "

" I don't think Puck is gonna do anything mean to us " said Tina, prodding him to take off his shirt. The guy had six pack abs and he was insecure about his body .

Artie gave Tina a yank and she fell on him in the oversized chaise lounge with a laugh .

She laughed, delighted, and got comfortable while Kurt rolled his eyes at them.

" Woman, you trying to maul me in front of our friends " joked artie , playfully.

' I will if you don't take off your shirt, Art " went on Tina , simply.

He handed her his glasses and began removing the tee shirt to her delight .

" You guys are weird ,' chuckled Bo," but it works for you "

He took them all in and then soaked up the generous curves, beautiful eyes, and compassionate heart that was his Mercedes and was hit with a quick, sharp pain.

" I am really going to miss you so much, Mercedes " muttered bo, under his breath.

She closed her eyes and counted to ten to compose herself, she wasn't the silly type of girl to be overly emotional ( that was more Rachel and Tina .not her )

" Bo," Mercedes grabbed his hand, holding onto it , tightly," not now. We have the whole day together , its still really early , and I can't do this right at this moment "

" We have to talk about you and me sometimes , Mercy " trailed off Bo, catching Kurt's eye and the shake of his head , advising him not to do what he was doing .

" Tonight then," replied Mercedes," right now I want a cool water, a magazine , and sun"

Bo was resigned ," I think I'll see how freezing the water is .."

He brushed a swift kiss across Mercedes cheek and headed in direction of the water.

Kurt lifted his very expensive designer knock -off sunglasses and fixed Mercedes with a penetrating gaze." Breaking up with Bo would have been kinder than that "

Mercedes slipped her shades on her head ." I don't want to break up with him. I told you this like six times already, Kurt, just like a mutual goodbye because bo and I were never meant to be that couple in the long distance relationship "

" You could be," advised Tina ," Bo's a great guy and he just thinks your it , Mercedes '

" that isn't the point, Tina ," said a frustrated Mercedes, clenching her fist by her side ," I am crazy about Bo. I have never denied that and he is the best but I am not going to hold him back by having him chained to me while he's living his dream in Missouri "

" So you'd be the old ball and chain then….." said artie , receiving glares from the girls.

" I don't think this is for us, artie ," Finn stood up, rubbing at the back of his neck," you want to go test out the water or something . I mean I know you swim…."

" You might not want to carry me , Finn," said a sheepish artie ," I mean, my chair doesn't do that great in sand …though I can try it "

Finn just shrugged ," It's not a big deal, dude "

" Cool " said an impressed Artie who was afraid that it would be awkward .

Finn picked up his friend and then began walking out towards the water as well.

" Well, I must say that I am impressed with Finn," spoke up Kurt ," I figured that would have been too mortifying for him"

" artie is his friend ," defended Rachel," and I am so proud of Finn just now "

" Yeah, yeah, we're all impressed with Finn carting artie around ," brought up Mercedes," but as I was saying before those guys interrupted us, this thing with me and Bo isn't some romantic comedy . I knew when I met him, it was a summer romance "

" You love him " countered Rachel, softly .

" So I am a little in love with him ," conceded Mercedes," I will get over it . Over him and I'm 16, I don't want a long distance thing with Bo "

" I get that but it still sounds really hard ," said Tina ," I don't know if I would be strong enough to do that. In fact, if it were me and Artie , we'd find a way "

" And make it work to, no doubt ," smiled Mercedes ," but Bo and I aren't you two "

Kurt handed her vogue ." We're with you, honey, " told Kurt," but you do have to cry sometime. No shame in crying over a broken heart, cedes "

Mercedes pressed her lips together , thinly." Thanks, guys "

Slipping his shades back on, Kurt distributed magazines to the girls and leaned back in the chaise , perusing the latest in high fashion for the upcoming fall.

Unbeknown to him, he never noticed the young man jogging past , dark hair ruffling a bit in the wind , his strong profile and eyes flitted to the group beneath the umbrella with intrest then smiling , he simply continued his casual stroll.

The cool water washed over Sam as he dove in, taking in the moment , the water, and coming back up, he pushed his blonde hair off of his face and wondered if he would ever fit into the group of friends. They were a little crazy but he liked them.

Artie treaded water beside him and nodded at him," Sam "

" Dude , that is impressive ,' told Sam," I mean I know you swam at Mercedes and all but it is cool how you do that with no working legs "

" thanks ," Artie was practical," years of therapy "

" So, I heard something about you playing the guitar ," said Sam, casually ,' I play too "

" yeah, I do," answered artie ," so does Puck. Finn drums . is pretty cool about letting us play too..another reason you should join glee "

Sam just laughed " None of you guys really let up on the whole glee thing "

" It makes school bearable " answered a solemn Artie ," and it's great "

" Rachel and I were thinking of new ways to recruit " contributed Finn, joining them.

Sam was curious." I really want to do some serious sports which are always cool "

Finn was quick to jump in," Me, puck, Mike, and Matt are all on the football team. Coach tanaka is cool about working with us so we can do both glee and football "

" it's all sounding cool and all," told Sam," and as the new guy, cool would be great "

" Yeah, it really is ," stated Finn," I would know to since I am the quarterback "

" Finn " interrupted artie ," your starting to sound like your girlfriend "

Finn made a face at him." You kind of still nervous about hanging with Kurt ?'

" I know it was great at the waffle house and everything ," replied Sam," and Kurt is being really great . I just still feel pretty embarrassed , I guess "

He paused ,curiously ," I haven't seen Quinn in a while . Have you guys ?"

Meanwhile in the car parked two blocks away hidden by an overgrown tree, Quinn pressed herself against puck's chest and held the old blanket against her own chest as he brushed strands of blonde from her cheeks. She giggled in delight and intertwined their fingers, together ." I can't believe ..you and I..we just had sex in the car where anyone could have seen us and in broad daylight "

" Best ever , babe " Puck 's head spun with the scent, the feel, the touch of Quinn, and kissed her ear." I love that wild girl buried in there , Q"

Quinn kissed his chin." it was pretty spectacular, Puck "

' Babe ," said puck," that was like ten times hotter than when we made Beth and that was pretty great, if I remember "

She smacked him," At least you were smart enough to have condoms this time "

Puck was sheepish." Yeah, " answered puck," well seemed like the thing to do. I don't know if we could afford another kid so soon and your pretty fertile , Quinn "

" Shut up " dismissed Quinn, reaching for her dress," we need to get back to the party "

" Screw the party ," stated puck, seriously ," this is way better "

Quinn kissed him one hard kiss " Get your shorts on, Puck "

" I love you too, Quinn " called Puck, handing her the lacy peach bra .

Back on the beach, Brittany tossed the Frisbee to Mike who jumped , catching it.

" That is the third time in the row you have caught that ," shouted Brittany," my boyfriend has super hero jumps . I don't know if that should count , Mike "

He rubbed his chin and chuckled , amused at her." it's Frisbee , Britt , we're not in competition or anything "

" We're not ," Brittany frowned ," I already gave you like 50 points, Mike "

He sent the disc flying and she caught it one handed " Yay "

She smiled and did a fancy little jump " is it illegal to shoot it ? I think we ought to shoot the Frisbees , like they do on those MTV shows on the beach. Shooting Frisbees "

Mike pulled her into a hug " I think we'd get arrested if we tried that here , Britt "

" I still think it would be fun ," replied the pretty blonde ," and im a good shot "

" Hey," Santana hollered at them," you guys up for some volleyball ?"

Santana and Mike recruited for their volleyball game but it turned out to be a small bickering session picking the teams. Artie bowed out saying he would be the judge.

Kurt stated empathetically that volleyball really wasn't his thing either so he would help artie in the judging .

To be fair , Santana got to pick her own team which consisted of Matt, Brittany, mike, Tina, and Puck leaving Finn with the others .

Grinning wickedly, Santana sent the volleyball flying over the net, Rachel moved for it, stumbled , and Finn caught her as Sam jumped , managing to send It back over .

" Your suppose to hit the ball, Berry " reminded puck, good naturally .

' I know that, Noah, " says Rachel," I am just not good at this sport "

" I am though ," Sam flashed a wide grin at Quinn,' one of my talents "

Quinn just laughed in a good mood ," I happen to be the queen of volleyball "

" bow to the queen…" flirted Sam, as she rolled her eyes heavenward .

" Stop yammering and shoot the ball " shouted Santana , clapping her hands

" As you wish , Santana " With a cocky smile Bo winked at Mercedes and served expertly as Mike jumped high, sending it right back over where Mercedes slammed it into the net.

" Aw hell to the no …." grumbled Mercedes as Puck retrieved it and tossed it to Tina .

The pretty Asian young woman moved a bit, finding her center, and much to her surprise , sailed it over the net gracefully where Finn caught it mid-air and slammed it back to Puck.

" Oh, it is on Hudson," called Puck," you may be able to maim somebody with the damn ball but you haven't got nothing on the Puckster "

Finn flashed him a smirk" You wouldn't hit the girls, man "

" No," told Puck," but I sure as hell can take you out of the game "

" Do it, Puckerman," remarked Santana ," our win will be that much faster once we get the Gigantor out of the picture "

" Puck," called Quinn, staring incredulously at her boyfriend," shoot the ball "

" Really, Finn," chided Rachel," this unnatural display of machismo over a volleyball game is just plain silly. It's volleyball, not Call of Duty "

" Much as I might enjoy this ridiculous cock fight of the jocks ," said a bored Kurt," I think Artie and I might have to disqualify both of you , Puck, Finn"

" You have no humor, Hummel " commented Puck as matt took the ball from him.

" I have plenty of humor, Puckerman " commented Kurt , lifting his shades .

" Finn and I have had a fierce volleyball competition since the day in the 7th grade when Hudson decided to nail my face with the damn ball " explained Puck

" It was 7th grade, dude ," argued Finn," let it go finally "

" You don't know your own strength , Finny Boy " taunted puck, easily .

" This is why I don't play sports in school " muttered Tina , under her breath.

" I think I remember that " said Brittany," wasn't your nose bleeding , Puck ?"

" I never broke his nose , Brittany" protested an exasperated Finn.

" I knew this was a bad idea ," said Matt," I should have forgot the net at home "

" We might as well give it up," agreed Mike,' there isn't gonna be any game "

Mercedes leaned against her honey and listened to the jocks fight " Are we going to play this game or bitch about it some more ? Cause that's not the fun I was looking for "

Santana smirked " Mercedes is right ," cut in Santana ," Puckerman, Gigantor , get your sorry asses off of the teams cause your taking us down "

" You cant just tell us what to do, Santana " spluttered a disgusted Finn

Puck tossed the ball over the net where Quinn retrieved it with a sexy smile at him.

" Whatever, I don't fucking care ," dismissed Puck," volleyball is for chicks "

With that , Puck walked away from the net, glancing curiously at his girlfriend .

" Come on, Hummel," called Mike ," your in. We need someone to take his place "

" Mike ," reiterated Kurt , " let me explain once more , carefully, I do not play volleyball. I don't participate at school nor will I take Puckermans spot. "

' Bickering amongst ourselves will not solve anything nor does it appear to have us continuing already …." trailed off Rachel, unnecessarily .

" Here we go now …" this remark came from Artie on the sidelines .

It didn't appear that anyone was taking volleyball seriously or the game would have already started . Quinn knew it was all a ploy and that Santana really didn't want to play nice with the gleeks and volleyball. That was alright though because it was about time that she started reinstating the status again with Santana Lopez.

" This seems like less fun now " said Bo, absently ,' lets go grab a sno cone , Cedes "

" I can hold my own against ..Satan " defended an eager Mercedes .

Quinn blew Puck a kiss then met Santana 's dark gaze across the net.

" Santana has never been much of a team player ," taunted Quinn," you've heard her in glee. The thing about volleyball is that the truth of the matter is its always been a test of who is the better player " She lifted the ball high and sent him flying high," me or her "

" You really want to go there , Barbie ? " responded Santana , taking the challenge.

" Shit " Matt muttered under his breath.

" Please , like that wasn't the real reason you wanted to play in the first place "

" You want a go at me , fabray ," challenged Santana ," cause I will maim you"

Quinn laughed " I have never taken your threats seriously "

" We will see about that ….." said Santana, sizing her rival up with scrutiny .

Quinn laughed ," I will wipe the floor with you, Lopez "

" That's really hot , babe " called Puck, plopping down on the sand beside Artie .

" Uh, I'm thinking hot girls and a ball sounds fun," remarked Sam," but also not good "

" I also sense that, sensei " agreed Bo, solemnly .

Sam gaped at him" Did you just quote karate kid at me ?"

" Yes, Samuel-san " Bo couldn't resist ," and no I don speak your Navi language "

Finn had stood around enough and wasn't in the mood for more drama on their fun day.

' Come on, Rach," Finn took her hand," let's go for a walk "

" Don't you want to watch Quinn and Santana play ? I must admit that I am a little curious as to see whom best whom " admitted Rachel, softly .

" No " declared Finn, and with a gentle tug, pulled her away from the game.

Matt blew out a breath, glanced at Tina who sent him a sympathetic smile, and then addressed his girlfriend. " San, you promised me this was just for fun"

" We don't need any lame teams , Matt ," stated Santana , huskily ," and this will be fun when I whip Blondie's bony ass and send her home to be a mommy "

" Then you can do that alone ," said Matt in a huff," im going for a swim"

He watched her eyes widen , ignored the flare of brief emotion there and stalked off towards the water, diving under and trying to swim out his disappointment in her .

Mike stepped beside Santana so she could hear him." He believes you changed for him, Santana but I haven't seen it yet . I think the bitch is back "

" That's me " declared Santana , masking down her own hurt about Matt .

" Are you going to play the game, Lopez ?" challenged Quinn on a laugh .

" I think your both being psycho " addressed a bored Mercedes ," its volleyball "

" It's alright , Mercedes," said a confident Quinn," Santana has never once been able to beat me one on one in volleyball or tennis. Besides she has always been second best, and ha, she was only just second choice for head cheerio after all "

" That was really mean, Quinn" pouted Brittany, hurt for her best friend .

While Quinn and Santana were pitted against each other across the net , gradually the rest of the friends split into couples and went their separate ways away from the rivalry .

School wasn't official until Monday where slushies and drama were sure to follow .

They had already had ten minutes too much of Quinn and Satan war .

Kurt kicked off his designer beach shoes , walking aimlessly and taking in the sun.

Finn and Rachel strolled in comfortable silence along the waters edge, hand in hand .

He took in the sight of her beach outfit and had to remind himself to breathe. She wore a tan polka dotted flouncy skirt with ruffled layers and a matching bodice criss crossed across her chest, thin straps held up the top and a bit of pale skin peeked out showing her flat stomach. It was old fashioned , it was Rachel, and sexy as hell.

" Have I told you that you look amazing today " blurted out Finn, stopping their walk.

Rachel blushed ," Really ? You don't think its too much ? Kurt told me I looked like I was borrowing Gidget and Annette's bathing suits which is bad "

Finn caressed her arms , lightly ." I think you look beautiful "

She blushed ," I love you "

Rachel stretched on her toes, wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed him feverishly . He pulled her closer , increasing the intensity of the kiss , burying a hand in that silky brown hair and brushing a kiss along her jaw making her sigh .

' I love you too " Then without warning, Finn lifted Rachel into his arms, bridal style twirling her around and walking them into the water , wishing he had taken the time to roll up his jeans but not caring " I've always wanted to do this .."

" Finn!" Rachel giggled as the water splashed around them ," put me down "

With a devilish crooked grin, Finn dropped her into the water and she pushed at her now wet hair , looking up at him with indignation." Finn! How could you?"

He bent to her and dropped a kiss on her laps." Your all wet, baby "

" I'll baby you, Finn Hudson " swore Rachel, distracting him with a heated kiss as she grasped the edge of his white tee shirt and gave a tug, using all his strength .

Together , they tumbled into the cool water, Rachel falling onto him , as he got soaked.

" Happy now, Rach?" asked Finn, loving the teasing glints in her brown orbs .

" I thought you wanted to play, Finn," Rachel feigned innocence ," isn't this what you had in mind ?"

He lifted her into his arms without a word, stomping through the water, and then laying her gently in the sand , Finn covered her body with his and kissed her as if there was no tomorrow for them, kissing her with all the breath and soul and love in his body .

" Rachel would get her From Here to Eternity moment ," sighed Kurt to himself ," Finn probably doesn't even know he's being so damn romantic "

Dejected and feeling sentimental, Kurt headed back to his lounge chair and water .

" Lady , " Dave Karofsky paused as he came out of the water , noting the slight build of the young man in the weird summer hand ,recognizing his favorite target ," might have to get an early slushie to warm up for Monday "

Kurt was involved in his cell phone and didn't notice the bully there at all.

Meanwhile Tina decided that burying her boyfriend in the sand was a fun way to spend time at the beach. Surprisingly , Artie had always been curious about this and was game.

' This is kind of weird ," said Artie as Tina packed more sand around his body ," yet at the same time I can relax like this. I bet I could get a decent nap like this too "

" More like roasting in the sun if you take a nap in this artie ," chided Tina , kissing him," but I promise that I wont bury you alive "

" I think I'd be more worried if you walked away and puck decided to bury me alive "

Tina managed a wan smile " I think Puck is busy cheering Quinn on still "

" You can never be too careful" decided Artie with seriousness," how about you cuddle up here and we can take a nap together ,Tee"

" not really in the mood for the nap," decided Tina," I think I want to try and build a Hogwarts sandcastle while you have that so called nap"

Artie frowned and drew his brows in, concerned ." You'll need my Harry Potter expertise for this feat though I am excited at the prospect of you building it "

" My boyfriend the Potterhead ," Tina crawled up on his sand covered body so that they were eye to eye and put her arms around his neck," I think between me watching the entire series with you not to mention the Harry potter marathon that you, Kurt, and Rachel made us watch should be able to build Hogwarts and make a Patronus "

Artie shook his hand free of the sand and ran it through her dark tresses.

' All that Harry Potter talk really turns me on, Tina "

Her smile was wan" I don't think so, Artie , forget about it "

He laughed and changed the subject." It has been a great summer "

Tina's eyes filled." I just ..I hate all of the fighting , artie " Her voice cracked ," it ..it makes me want to cry "

" Tune them out," muttered Artie ," or is this really about your mom?"

Tears leaked out of Tina's brown eyes and brushed her cheek against his , softly.

" I love you, artie ," cried Tina , her voice barely audible ," Mom cant change that .

You believe me . Don't you?"

It didn't matter that they had had this conversation a lot lately but she was upset.

' Of course I do, Tina ," reassured Artie ,tenderly ," I never doubted that or you "

" I just..I just hate her sometimes " muttered Tina, under her breath.

Artie kissed her hair " Any chance that we can send her over to join Quinn's Mom in the crazy parent group ?" joked Artie, feebly.

She managed a half of laugh," My luck, Quinn's Mom would help her "

" I love you " he said at a loss on how to make her feel better.

" I wish that I could move in with you, Artie ," muttered Tina on a sob," your parents are cool. I love Dad but he thinks that Mom is just joking half the time .."

" So do I," stated Artie ," but your parents would probably start a war with mine "

She sputtered, defeated," I am depressing us on our fun day "

" Yep,kind of killing the mood ," agreed Artie , trying to lighten it up more ," finish burying me, woman, so you can start construction on Hogwarts . You don't want me calling over Kurt and Rachel to assist in it .."

" Dork " Tina kissed him hard," I will Expelliarmus you, Artie "

" You cant , " teased Artie ,waggling his eyes at her ," you're a Muggle "

Tina just laughed , tears dried out " Muggleborns can do magic , you dope. You think I didn't pay enough attention to pick that up …"

" I love you , Tina " expressed Artie as she gave his glasses a gentle push on his nose , rolled off of him, and went into her artist mode .

SH

Bo swung Mercedes hand back and forth as they followed the tracks in the sand , left by Finn and Rachel among others. She was unusually quiet and that just wasn't her .

" I want to continue us long distance ," Bo broke the silence," Missouri isn't that far away. I mean, im not going to England or anything and I cant imagine my life without you in it , Mercedes. Artie set up Skype for me so we're good on that "

Mercedes pursed her lips and felt her heart constrict in her throat . She had been dreading this moment since Bo had first told her about Branson calling his name .

" I'm 16, Bo, and your 19," went on Mercedes, carefully," and I am crazy about you. You have made me feel so special and wonderful but we have never been about any of that commitment " She swallowed a lump in her throat and idly wondered if she should have talked this with Kurt because she was messing them up, horribly ," Your going off to become the next big chef in Branson and I'm going to stay here and give Rachel and Kurt a run for the Diva spot in glee. You will have all these ..new opportunities and I..I don't want you to be the man worrying about cheating on his high school girlfriend "

" You are so much more than that to me," Bo caressed her cheek with the palm of his hand and heard her sigh ," I don't cheat . Mom did that but I wouldn't ever ..not when im in love with you, Mercedes Jones "

A lone tear streaked down her cheek and she ignored it. " Don't make this harder ,please . I..I cant hold onto you and hold onto missing you while your learning how to make fancy meals and mingling with gorgeous debs down south . Please, Bo, can't we just be grateful that we had the most perfect summer together and be happy for it "

" I love you " said Bo," and its breaking me into two but I don't think I could do anything against your wishes . You know I was a goner when I saw you that day in the mall arguing outside Hot Topic with Kurt "

Mercedes moved into his arms and Bo held her , tight ." Liar. You lie , Bo Rhodes, worse

Than Ferris bueller ever was "

" I did think you were something pretty special, Mercedes' confessed Bo," and hot "

Mercedes let out a semi giggle that cracked a bit from her emotions." You know I care about you, Bo," admitted Mercedes, choking on that giant sized lump lodged in her throat as her emotions threatened to get the best of her ," you made this the best summer fling ever. " She held a hand between them ' Best summer love since Danny and sandy "

She pressed her hands against either side of his face and kissed him with everything she had in her and all that she had never telling him, losing herself in the whirlygig of a kiss to remember if there could ever be such a thing . She would never forget them.

Forget the magical moments spent with him.

" Damn, I don't know if I can do this , Mercy " managed Bo, after a beat .

" Yes you can and you will," Mercedes swallowed her tears and found herself managing a watery smile ," I want to be able to tell people that my ex boyfriend is mixing it up with all the food network chefs in Branson that discover you, Chef "

" Can we not say ex ?" questioned Bo, bringing her hands to his lips to kiss, lightly.

Another tear glided down her face and Bo caught it " Tell me you love me , please "

" You know that I love you, Bo ," declared Mercedes, bravely ,' I never meant to..didn't look for it but there it was when you made friends right off with Kurt "

' He's a great guy and how could I not like him when he is your best friend "

Mercedes brushed her lips across his," I love you, Bo Rhodes, but it doesn't change anything . I don't want it to so can we please pretend that we're together and finish up the rest of the beach party as if your not driving off on Monday ?"

He kissed her forehead, tenderly ." I think we can manage that, Mercedes , my darling'

She closed her eyes, found that the damn of well knitted emotions were crumbling and knew she couldn't hold her resolve true if they continued to talk about it.

She knew bo would battle this to death like a peeved Duckie in Pretty in Pink.

" Thanks ," muttered Mercedes, under her breath," um, I need a few minutes to myself . I'll meet you back at our blanket in a while..okay?"

Bo narrowed his eyes but nodded ,' Mercedes.."

" Please , Bo , don't …" said Mercedes in a plea ," go watch Quinn and Santana "

Deciding it might help him to not break down like a cry baby, Bo obliged the love of his life and hands stuffed in the pockets of his shorts, he ambled over to the game.

Mercedes watched him walk away and felt the churning in her stomache and the hot burn of tears hiding behind her eyelashes and moved slowly at the waters edge, no destination in particular. She wasn't supposed to fall in love with him.

She had held out for as long as she could but that crazy mop of brown hair, the funny , dorky sense of humor, and the drag strip date was insane and wonderful.

She recalled the thrill and whoosh of her heart as he sped his old car up trying to impress her racing against puck, of all people in Lima .

If Mercedes closed her eyes, it would take her back to that crazy first date.

**If I should stay**

I would **only be in your way **

So **I'll go**

But **I know I'll think of you**

Every step of the way

**And I**

Will **always **

Love **you **

You

My **darling you **

M**mm-mmm**

How bo would wrap his arms around her as they swung on the porch swing as he talked to her parents about the happenings in Lima and how they related to Back to the Future .

Her mother had called him a charmer because that had been her favorite movie .

Mercedes had thought he was the sweetest man she had ever met in her 16 years .

**Bittersweet **

Memories

**That is all im taking with me**

So **goodbye **

Please **don't cry **

We **both know im not what you need **

The thrill when he and Kurt had bonded over something silly like one of those 80's movies he lived off and her new perfume. Her heart fell a bit then ..because no one besides her best friend had ever complimented her perfume to her .

He was always so affectionate with her around all her friends

**And I **

Will **always love you **

I

**Will always love you **

You,ooh

She had walked farther away from her friends, lost in her own flashback that was her summer of falling in love with Bo and thankful she had found him.

Or maybe it was Bo that found her that day arguing with Kurt over a stupid pretzel.

**I hope **

Life treats **you kind **

And I hope

You **have all you've dreamed of **

And **I wish you joy **

And **happiness **

But above all this

**I wish you love **

She brushed at the tears streaming down her face and had to stop to try to catch her breath.

Bo was her first love. She could finally say she had a first love in her life .

**And I **

Will always love you

**I **

Will **always love you **

Bo would have a reserved spot always in his heart whether he was in Branson or someplace exotic like that French town he liked so much .

**I ,I will always love **

You

**You **

Darling , I love you

**I'll always , always love you **

She folded her hands as if in prayer and cried into them, sobbing with all the pent up emotion in her system and the selfish heart that begged her to ask him to stay .

" Oh honey, don't cry ," Kurt's voice was a soothing balm," I thought I might find you here when your beau came back looking as if you stomped over his heart with your Jlo heels , baby " He lifted her face and caught a handful of tears with a gentle touch.

" Did ..did Bo leave then ?" asked Mercedes, faltering a bit .

" He threatened to show Santana how they played volleyball in Top Gun then when she offered to kick his ass , I think he left ," admitted Kurt, carefully," you said you didn't want a goodbye, Cedes. I don't think he could handle that either , frankly "

She smoothed her lips and trembled a bit ,grateful that Kurt was holding onto her .

" Probably better than us sitting here being all couply tonight ..,eh "

" Probably " said Kurt, gently ," you love him. Don't you, Cedes ?"

She sniffled and met her best friends concerned gaze and held. " I love him "

Kurt put an arm around her, giving her a squeeze." The man got lucky with you "

" Kurt !" admonished Mercedes, forgetting her sadness momentarily.

Kurt rolled his eyes, upward." I didn't mean that ," chided Kurt ," I meant lucky to have you love him back. There isn't going to be another Mercedes Jones anywhere but here "

Mercedes rested her head against his and though her heart was still breaking, she knew that she could count on Kurt to get her through it .

" I love you, Kurt "

" Love you too, Cedes. Come on, what do you say we go back and join the others ? I heard a rumor that Matt got us a permit to have a fire and im dying to see if its true "

Matt had indeed got them a fire permit and they joined the group as He and Mike finished arranging the wooden pieces inside the pit and with finesse of a former Boy scout, Mr. Quiet Man himself lit a blaze enthralling Brittany as well as Santana .

" That was just like in the movies, Matt ," enthused Brittany," and it actually worked without you having to use stones or anything .so cool…"

He flashed his white teeth at her in an easy smile and slid beside Santana , grasping her hand." It was nothing ..just your basic Boy Scout campfire 101 '

" A freakin Boy Scout, Rutherford " smirked Santana , giving him a smoldering kiss," that is so worse than Hudson's good ole boy thing "

" I think you can survive the stigma of being my girlfriend, Santana " teased Matt

" We'll see…." trailed off Santana but held tight to his arm, anyhow.

" Hey guys ," greeted Mercedes," this where the party is ?" Her tone was meant to be light but no one missed the hoarseness of her voice or the fact that Bo wasn't around.

" Join the fun, Mercedes " smiled Tina , who was sitting comfortably on artie's lap.

" This is so very Saved by the bell," groaned Kurt ," I cant believe we're doing the whole Beach Blanket bingo thing "

" I didn't know we were gonna play bingo," spoke up Brittany, cheerfully," I love that game more than Tic tac Toe even though Lord Tubbington always cheats '

" I think its just the beach party " Corrected Mike, as she settled close to him.

" Hey you," Rachel gave Mercedes a warm hug," how are you doing ? couldn't help but notice that Bo has left and I..I just wanted to let you know that I am here for you"

Mercedes mustered a smile," Thanks, Rachel, but I'll be okay"

" It's okay if your not though ," reassured Rachel," I am here for you along with Kurt "

" Can we just not talk about him right now ?" asked Mercedes, subdued .

" Of course " agreed Rachel, moving over to sit in front of her boyfriend .

Finn wrapped his arms around her and she leaned back, comfortable .

" This has been like the best summer ever " spoke up Finn," sucks school starts "

" Has been pretty cool " agreed puck ," but you know I cant wait to show those num-nuts back at school that I can be all kinds of bad ass and a kick ass dad at the same time "

Quinn lifted her head from his shoulder," It wont be that easy, Puck. They judge us on a daily basis and we would have to work to get our currency back up at school "

" I'm more worried about having the currency to keep us in the apartment and feeding Beth than those douche bags , Quinn " informed Puck, matter of fact.

" I will take care of that for us " murmured Quinn, under her breath.

" I wonder what plans has for us for glee," broached Artie ," besides getting us new members . If we do something lame like Beiber I will be the first to lead the protest "

" Beiber is kind of cool " interjected Sam, smiling slightly at Quinn.

She sent him a small, mysterious smile and settled back with Puck, happily.

" If you're a 12 year old girl then he just sucks " contributed Finn, as the rest of the guys murmured their agreement on this statement .

" Sam is entitled his opinion ," added Kurt , pleasantly ," even though I tend to agree with the rest of you jocks on this particular subject. I for one cannot see that happening as I am positive 's music repertoire expands mostly into the 80/90's classic rock "

He rested his head against that of Mercedes and gave her a reassuring hug .

" It doesn't matter what happens on Monday ," declared Kurt, speaking for them all," the insults, the slushies , the dirt , none of that means anything now that we are a family "

Then as the sun went down over Lima the friends and couples exchanged easy conversation, roasting marshmallows and passing around sodas, and joining Tina into a fun impromptu version of 'that's what friends are for " as they left summer behind them.

A/N That concludes Summer Heat and I hope you have all enjoyed New Directions summer as much as I have enjoyed writing it. Please stick around for the sequel " Harvest Moon" coming soon. School is back in session for the Gleeks , that means more drama than ever before, football, glee craziness, and the return of one Jesse and the introduction of new characters. Football, Sectionals, glee club drama , and the Harvest festival all makes for one insane and turbulent semester at McKinley High School.

Reviews are love .


End file.
